De niños y traiciones
by Sion-Allegra
Summary: La aparición de una nueva chica podría traerles problemas a los cullen, ¿Casualidad que los Cullen más fuertes fueran transformados en niños humanos justo a su llegada,oculta algo más esa chica que dice apellidarse McCarty o es simple paranoia?.SPOILER4
1. Vida de familia

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD... Twilight es de Meyer  
**

* * *

_**Dado que a la mitad de mis lectores les entró la fiebre de Twilight y juro que me resistí a ella, en verdad!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**No se preocupen que con Twilight no empezarán a reventar los fics jejeje, ahora habrá más control... o hasta donde yo creo, así será.**_

**Bueno, ya conocen la metodología... con 5 reviews y el capi 2 lo revisa mi beta (solo así podría tener control jajaja), si no, ahí se queda aunque ya tenga el capitulo listo...**

**BELLA POV**

* * *

--Por favor

--No

-- ¡Oh vamos!

--No

-- ¡Papá te estás portando como un niño!

--No

--Solo quiero ir a visitar al abuelo

--No

-- ¡Pagaré yo el avión!

--No

Edward seguía tan aparentemente imperturbable desde hacía ya una hora y media, la discusión había empezado al salir del colegio y Renesmee se alteraba más con cada minuto. Ya sabía lo que Edward planeaba con toda esa calma aunque en realidad estuviera por gritar. Lo conocía tan bien. Y Nessie, mi niña de ya 16 años, o por lo menos eso aparentaba, según Carlisle su crecimiento se había detenido y ahora sería parecido al de un humano aunque se quedara estancada en los 20 o quizá menos.

Miré de nuevo a Edward, algo raro en él, mantenía la vista fija en el camino con las manos aferradas al volante. Nessie, sentada en la punta del asiento trasero con el cuerpo entre nuestros asientos, tenía los dientes apretados, podía escuchar como rechinaban. Negué mirando por mi ventana, en unos minutos caería en la trampa que Edward siempre le tendía.

--Entonces deja que vaya al baile de halloween, es en dos semanas --rogó entre dientes para mi sorpresa, nunca cedía tan fácil, siempre terminaba por gritarle a Edward y él la castigaba logrando su cometido desde el principio, así ella no tenía pretexto para seguir insistiendo si quería salir de casa antes del siglo.

La miró por el retrovisor y volvió inmediatamente la vista hacia la carretera.

--Lo voy a pensar --murmuró Edward, yo sonreí.

Nessie se echó hacia atrás con un bufido bajo de disgusto. La escuché mascullar cuando sacaba su celular de la chaqueta, supongo que no sería nada porque no entendí nada a pesar de mi super oído.

--Sí, ya estamos llegando --escuché que murmuraba cuando Edward estacionaba en el centro comercial --sí, me verás fácil, traigo escolta --agregó de mal humor. Los demás se nos acercaban ya, Alice parecía la más entusiasmada, y yo, seguía sin creer que estaría en un día de compras con ella. Edward me pasó el brazo por la cintura, sentí como se reía de mí.

--Nessie --llamó Edward, ella que casi corría hacia la puerta se giró molesta, aunque rápidamente compuso la expresión cuando su mirada de topó con la mía. Había estado a punto de gruñirle a su padre y eso, ni siquiera yo lo pasaría por alto.

--Dime

--Olvidas esto --sonrió Edward mostrándole un pequeño recuadro plateado

-- ¿Qué?

Rápidamente sacó su cartera de la mochila que colgaba de su hombro, le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y danzando se acercó a él, tomó la tarjeta de credito, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y antes de que pudieran detenerla de nuevo o la siguiéramos corrió hacia las enormes puertas. Me abracé a mi esposo y me dejé guiar. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace 4 años que me casaría, le habría tirado con lo primero que hubiera tenido cerca y me habría reído de tal incoherencia. Pero ahora, que sentía sus labios rozando mi cabello...

Me vi sacada de mis pensamientos con nada de amabilidad. El pequeño monstruito, como bien se refería mi familia a Alice, me jalaba de un brazo. Sus ojos brillaban con el entusiasmo de un niño ante un gran regalo, e incluso daba brinquitos en su lugar mientras señalaba una enorme boutique. Suspiré derrotada al sentir que Edward me soltaba a pesar de haberle dado un mirada fulminante, me sonrió y riendo entre dientes se alejó. --Edward --me las arreglé para soltarme de Alice y me giré hacia él que me miraba inocentemente, ignoré la mueca de burla que tenía --no vayas detrás de Nessie --me miró ofendido, yo enarqué una ceja --chicos --dije mirando a Emmett que me sonreía, Jasper me miró intentando ocultar que se divertía de mi desgracia, seguramente había sentido todo el remolino de sentimientos que me absorbía --no dejen que vaya detrás de Nessie

--Pero Bella --me dijo Emmett --si no necesita ir detrás de ella --agregó tocándole la sien derecha, Edward se apresuró a quitarse pero yo entendí.

--Por favor Edward, no me obligues a seguirla con... por todo el centro comercial, dale algo de privacidad

--Lo intentaré --masculló dando media vuelta. Yo negué lentamente, no podía hacer nada contra ese hombre y Alice me jalaba hacia la tienda.

-- ¡Wow, mamá, hubieras visto todos los chicos guapos que estaban en la cafetería!

Nessie revoloteaba a mi alrededor mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra cabaña. En verdad que a Esme le encantaba remodelar. A pesar de que habíamos tenido que mudarnos de Forks porque había tenido que ir a la universidad y después de que la terminara hacía unos meses, nos mudamos de New Hampshire para empezar desde algo menor... desde el colegio, la preparatoria... había habido el suficiente tiempo para conseguir una enorme casa con un enorme terreno en el que Esme había dirigido la construcción de nuestra cabaña, la adoraba, Esme sabía que extrañaría mi casita, la primer casa en la que viví con mi nueva familia. Miré a mi hija que seguía brincando y contándome todo lo que le había pasado en el centro comercial y que ignoraba hábilmente los gruñidos de disgusto de Edward. Era ya una adolescente, su pensamiento era una rara mezcla entre la adolescencia y la adultez. Como yo, decía en ocasiones Edward, sí quizá era cierto pero, pero Nessie actuaba mucho más como un adolescente la mayoría de las veces, y si era sincera, me alegraba que fuera así.

Y Edward, como era de suponerse, actuaba como un padre celoso y sobreprotector, aunque nuestra hija no pudiera romperse un brazo si se caía o cortarse, Nessie era tan impenetrable como nosotros y para mi tranquilidad, igual de grácil.

-- ¡Quiero un piercing en el ombligo!

Sus ojos brillaban cuando grito aquello, Edward pareció ahogarse.

--Yo lo pagaré --rió desde la habitación. --si encuentras una aguja que pueda pasar tu piel, yo mismo te llevo --y siguió riendo.

Nessie hizo un mohín pensando en lo que Edward acababa de decir.

--Termina tus deberes --agregó besando de repente mi cabeza, lo sentí reír contra mi cabello

--Eres imposible papá --murmuró rindiéndose, nos dio un beso a ambos y fue a la cocina donde con un largo suspiro se sentó a la mesa. La escuché abrir los libros mientras Edward aparecía sentado junto a mí en el sofá. Comenzó a besarme, sus labios recorrían cada centimetro de mi piel con exagerada concentración, cuando el volumen del televisor subió de golpe hasta cien arrancándome un gemido de susto. Él rió entre dientes mientras lo apagaba y siguió con su tarea -- ¡oigan esperen a que me duerma por lo menos! --gritó Nessie cerrando un enorme libro, de matemáticas supuse, ningún otro libro podía ser tan enorme. Nos reímos como dos adolescentes atrapados por sus padres --no le entiendo un comino --masculló arrojando el libro contra la pared.

Edward se levantó de mi lado con el ceño fruncido y fue hacia la cocina, yo tomé un libro del librero del fondo y me dispuse a leer.

--Tampoco es para que arrojes el libro --dijo sentándose junto a ella --te ayudo.

-------

--Edward

-- ¿Mmm?

Toda la clase de cálculo se la había pasado mirando la pared de enfrente, fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando, murmuraba algunas incoherencias o un débil y gutural gruñido aparecía en su pecho. Ahora en biología, pasaba lo mismo. No tenía que poder escuchar su mente o preguntarle, yo sabía que espiaba a nuestra hija. Nunca cambiaría.

No seguí insistiendo y me giré a la clase. Unos minutos después, escuché una silla estrellándose contra el piso, me giré más rápido de lo que debía para encontrarme con Edward de pie junto a mí, sus puños estaban fieramente apretados, sus ojos dorados parecían lanzar fuego, su nariz se dilataba cuando respiraba con verdadera fuerza.

-- ¿Edward? --pregunté en un susurro, estaba claramente molesto y mucho. Sin decir algo salió casi volando del aula, por poco y olvidaba que debía caminar como humano, por fortuna nadie pareció notar algo raro en su velocidad. ¿que debía hacer yo, quedarme como si nada pasara o seguirlo? --disculpe profesor --murmuré sin posibilidad de quedarme tranquila, el señor Wander me sonrió y me animó a que fuera tras Edward, y así lo hice.

Cuando llegué al pasillo, no me sorprendió ver la encolerizada mirada de Renesmee, tenía los brazos rígidos a sus costados, respiraba con violencia y me di cuenta de que mantenía los dientes apretados intentando no gritar o pensar lo que quería pensar. Suspiré largo y me acerqué.

--Por favor, entiéndeme, es difícil

Me sorprendió el tono calmado de Edward, miraba a Nessie con vergüenza, o eso me pareció, pero en sus ojos podía ver que había ganado.

--Es que se supone que eres mi hermano, no más --dijo con voz entrecortada, parecía querer tranquilizarse

--Lo sé Nessie, pero no me la hagas pasar tan mal por favor. No te quiero castigar

--Claro --masculló seria

-- ¿Comerás con tus amigos hoy? --muy propio de él cambiar de tema para alivianar la situación con Nessie, ella le sonrió y asintió

--Te veo a la salida

Me abracé a Edward cuando la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo se escuchaba y fuimos al comedor. No habló mientras compraba la comida y cuando llegamos a la mesa se dejó caer en una silla y miró un punto lejano.

Cuando las clases terminaron y nos dirigiamos al carro, levanté la mirada al escuchar gruñir a Edward, miré hacia donde él lo hacía, no pude más que rodar los ojos. ¿Qué tenía de malo que Nessie hablara con muchachos de su edad? Y la respuesta me cayó de golpe, Jake, por supuesto pero, miré una vez más a Edward, él no podía estarla cuidando para Jacob. Me reí ante tal tontería, él me miró unos segundos y volvió a ver a Nessie.

--Por favor, recuerda actuar como su hermano

--Eso hago, si actuara como su padre ya la habría subido al auto --masculló mientras nos acercábamos más

--Me pregunto... --dejé la frase incompleta cavilando en lo que se me acababa de ocurrir, además, así podría hacer que desviara su atención un poco y le dejara algo de espacio a la niña.

-- ¿Qué piensas?

Su tono era el mismo de antes de casarnos, la primera vez que me habló con sinceridad, cuando yo sabía lo que él era. Pura curiosidad y yo sonreí.

--Me preguntaba si Nessie recuerda a Jake

Cerró los dientes con fuerza, incluso Nessie se giró asustada.

-- ¿Por qué ríes? --pregunté mirando aparecer en su bello rostro esa sonrisa torcida que siempre me ha gustado.

--Nessie me escuchó apretar los dientes... --se interrumpió riendo en silencio, respiró y agregó --pensó que estaba por morder al chico con quien habla

-- ¿Me pregunto por qué será? --dejé que toda mi ironía saliera, él siguió riendo, cuando estábamos más cerca señaló con la cabeza el auto, para mi sorpresa Nessie danzó hacia nosotros.

Al darme cuenta de la mirada que llevaba, supe que no era una repentina obediencia la que la movía, Edward se tensó a mi lado y antes de que Nessie abriera la boca, él ya le daba una rotunda negativa.

--Por favor, solo me invitó a comer

Escuché cuchillas cerrarse con fuerza. No supe si era Nessie o Edward, los dos se miraban igual de molestos. No sé que haré con ellos.

--Y después te llevará al cine

--Sí, veremos un estreno, papá por favor, será divertido es una película sobre vampiros

--Irónico --masculló Edward fulminando con la mirada al chico que esperaba bajo el árbol a unos metros -- ¿cuándo fue la última vez que cazaste?

--Anoche, con el tío Emmett y la tía Rosalie después de que terminara mis deberes, ¡no lo voy a matar!

--Lástima

-- ¡Mamá! --me sorprendió que me llamara, por lo general en ese tipo de discusiones yo nunca me metía. El de los permisos siempre era Edward o mejor dicho, el de las negativas. Debía estar en verdad desesperada, la miré, casi lloraba.

--Edward, ¿qué tiene de malo que vaya a comer y al cine? --le pregunté en un susurro cálido intentando que no tomara mi intromisión como presión, aunque así fuera.

-- ¿Sabes a que quiere ir ese... ese... adolescente al cine?

-- ¿A ver una pelicula?

Contesté divertida, él alzó los ojos al cielo

--Bella por Dios!

--Papá --siseó Nessie --quieres decir que no confías en mí

--No princesa, en ti confío, en quien no confío es en ese niño, tiene las hormonas demasiado alteradas

Solté una carcajada que se ahogué inmediatamente cuando me cubrí la boca con una mano, me lanzó una mirada furiosa.

--Papá --dijo Nessie con una sonrisa comprensiva --Mike es solo mi amigo...

--Mike --gruñó Edward

--Sí papá, es Mike Newman

Di media vuelta y fuí con el resto de mi familia que observaba desde el auto de Rosalie. Si me quedaba ahí terminaría por hacer enojar a Edward. Me cubrí la boca con las dos manos al escucharlo gruñir _"hasta en el apellido"_ y entonces recordé porque no le agradaba. Lo más seguro era que ese muchacho tuviera pensamientos sobre nuestra hija de los que a ningún padre le gustaría enterarse y el que su nombre se pareciera al de mi antiguo compañero de colegio, no ayudaba en nada.

-- ¿Ahora sobre qué? --me preguntó Rosalie

--Quiere ir al cine y a comer, Edward tiene algún prejuicio contra el nombre

-- ¿Mike Newman? --preguntó Emmett al momento que soltaba una carcajada, apreté los labios para no reír, si Edward se enojaría, que fuera con él y no conmigo.

--Me está volviendo loco --miré a Jasper sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos y alejarse.

-- ¿Mamita? --borré la diversión de mi rostro al girarme, Nessie me abrazaba por la espalda y Edward me miraba enfurruñado desde su auto -- ¿tú que dices?

-- ¿Qué le has dicho para que pida mi opinión?

--Nada, me sorprendió tanto como a ti

Se alzó de hombros, parecía sincera.

--Ten cuidado, vuelve temprano a casa

-- ¡Te amo mamá!

Me abrazó efusiva

--Pregúntale la hora a tu padre --murmuré entre su abrazo, mismo que cesó en cuanto terminé de hablar. Me miró incrédula, casi con terror. Eran las 3, seguro Edward la hacía regresar a las 6. Con una hora para comer y dos que durara la pelicula, le daría media hora más para que la llevara a casa.

--Casi me sale mejor no ir, pero no se va a salir con la suya --se fue hacia Edward arrastrando los pies y mascullando para sí misma.

Sentí un cambio raro en el ambiente, Emmett me tocaba el hombro.

-- ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

-- ¿Qué? --apenas logré murmurar, Emmett se miraba amenazante

--Sí, ¿no se supone que el chucho es tu amigo?

Incrédula miré a Rosalie, ¿defendía a Jake?. Acaso prefería que Nessie anduviera con Jacob...

--Por lo menos sabemos que el perro hará todo para que sea feliz --agregó como si se excusara. Yo empezaba a confundirme más

--Ella y Jacob son amigos, Nessie no lo mira de otra forma, una amistad profunda pero nada más. Mike también es su amigo, se suponía que volvimos al colegio para que ella tuviera una vida normal y...

--Pero ir sola al cine con un humano adolescente --ahora era Jasper, molesta miré a Alice esperando que ella también comentara algo, pero solo se alzó de hombros, parecía entretenida mirando a Edward.

Respiré hondo, sentía necesitarlo más de lo normal y miré hacia donde ella lo hacía.

-- ¿No recuerdas a Jacob?

Abrí la boca sin creérmelo, ¿pero qué se creía Edward?. Sin siquiera pensarlo fuí hasta él y de brazos cruzados me le planté enfrente.

--Renesmee, vete ya, llega a la hora de siempre --siseé mirando fijamente a los ojos a Edward. Nessie se apresuró a desaparecer -- ¿a ti que te pasa?

-- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Bella?

--No Edward, ¿por qué hiciste tú eso?. Sabes perfectamente lo que a Nessie le duele que Jake no esté aquí y más ahora que hace un mes que él no le habla o contesta las llamadas de ella. ¿Solo para que no se divierta?, ¿desde cuándo eres tan egoísta?.

Abrí al puerta del coche sin esperar una respuesta, la cerré con fuerza y con la vista al frente esperé que hiciera lo mismo.

No habló camino a casa y yo tampoco lo hice, sabía que pensaba en como disculparse pero no se la pondría tan fácil así que saqué mi teléfono celular de mi bolsa y marqué el número en un segundo.

-- ¿Hola Alice?, ¿querrías acompañarme al centro comercial?, claro en cuanto lleguemos vamos en mi coche

-- ¿Tan molesta estás que evitarás que me disculpe yendo con Alice de compras?

Miraba fijamente el camino frente a nosotros, tenía mi sonrisa favorita, miré por la ventana no dispuesta a dejarme convencer. Increíble que a pesar de tener poco más de 4 años casada con él siguiera deslumbrándome.

-- ¿No me dejarás disculparme?

--Disculpate con Renesmee, no tienes nada de que disculparte conmigo... quita el seguro --le dije cuando habíamos parado en el garaje de la casa, Alice ya me esperaba junto a mi auto. Suspiré mirando el ferrari negro y decidida a mantenerme alejada algunas horas del cabeza dura de mi esposo, me subí de un brinco al asiento del chofer. Alice subió al lado del copiloto y Rosalie atrás. Cuando salíamos escuché la risa tosca de Emmett burlándose de Edward.

Por la noche, cerca de las 11, cuando volví a casa tuve que mirar varias veces a mi alrededor asegurándome de que no me había perdido. Aunque eso fuera relativamente imposible. La casita estaba anormalmente tranquila. En la estancia, Edward y Nessie hacían los deberes sentados en el piso como dos adolescentes más.

-- ¿Puedo preguntar que han hecho con mi familia y quienes son ustedes? --dije dejando las bolsas en el piso. Me acerqué a ellos curiosa. En un segundo Edward me daba un leve beso y llevaba las bolsas de mis compras a nuestra habitación. Miré a Nessie que me sonreía.

--Estuvimos hablando --me dijo alejando los libros sin dejar de verme. Asentí esperando a que continuara.

--Y llegamos a una conclusión --siguió Edward regresando a mi lado

--No vamos a discutir por tonterías porque te alteramos mamá

--¿Por qué tan de acuerdo?

--Bella, es verdad, quizá yo exagere un poco...

-- ¿Un poco? --replicó Nessie desde el piso

-- ¿Quiere decir que nos comportaremos como una familia normal?

--Todo lo normal que puede ser una familia de vampiros adolescentes con una hija adolescente --me contestó Edward besando la parte alta de mi cabeza.

No podían imaginar lo bien que me sentí al verlos hablar civilizadamente todo el fin de semana. Pero nada de lo bueno puede durar para siempre ¿o sí?. Y el lunes a la hora del almuerzo me di cuenta.

--Me pediste 100, puros exámenes perfectos y te los dí

--Pero no irás con Newman

--Papá...

A pesar de estar sentada a la mesa con los demás, pude escuchar como murmuraba entre dientes. Miré a Rosalie que estaba frente a mí. Claro, sonreía, debía estarse divirtiendo, como ella no tenía que lidiar con esos dos después de clases. Con un suspiro me giré para ver en vez de solo imaginar lo que pasaba, mi imaginación volaba demasiado lejos y las imágenes no me agradaban para nada. Bueno, mi imaginación no andaba tan errada, Nessie estaba recargada contra la pared cercana a la entrada con el cabello en la cara cubriéndole una parte del rostro, cuando hablaba algunos de sus rizos se movían furiosamente, tenía los brazos apretados contra el pecho, la mandíbula tensa y sus ojos café arrojaban fuego. Edward en cambio, sonreía de lado aunque yo sabía que estaba más furioso que Renesmee.

--Es mi amigo

--No lo niego Nessie, pero no quiero que vayas con él. Tiene unos pensamientos...

--Cualquier varón normal tiene ese tipo de pensamientos

--No uno decente --gruñó Edward, sus ojos dorados resplandecieron de furia

--Creo que deberías intervenir --murmuró Jasper incómodo, no quería ni imaginarme los sentimientos que desprendían esos dos. Negué con la cabeza, no me metería a las fauces del león.

--Estamos en el siglo XXI

--Renesmee

--Tengo hambre con permiso

¡Ay no!, ¡ay no!, ¡ay no!. Se desata la tercera guerra. Sin más opción corrí hasta ellos justo cuando Nessie intentaba irse, Edward la sujetaba del brazo y ella se giraba hacia él.

--Por favor, me prometieron que no volverían a pelear por tonterías. Estamos en la escuela, pueden seguir en casa. Edward suéltala por favor --lo miré con ojos implorantes, me empezaba a cansar de ser siempre la mediadora --Nessie, discúlpate con Edward --abrió la boca para reclamar pero la volvió a cerrar. No supe como estaba mi cara cuando le pedí eso, pero supongo que no he de haber estado muy contenta pues en cuanto Edward la soltó, se disculpó y se alejó. --Edward...

--Es horrible Bella, me siento terrible. No puedo dejar que Newman...

--Confía en ella --le supliqué cuando íbamos a la mesa con los otros

--En ella confío pero no en él --dijo señalando a Mike con la cabeza. Lo miré, no era fantástico, un chico popular. Algo apuesto, de cabello dorado cuidadosamente arreglado en punta, tenía unos lindos ojos azules. Solté una risita, apreté los labios cuando Edward me miraba. Me acababa de acordar de Mike Newton, pero eso no se lo diría. Levanté la vista hasta el rostro de Edward y lo analicé. Él miraba fijamente a Newman. Estaba realmente concentrado, pateé su silla, cuando me miró apenas moví la cabeza hacia un lado, después, lento hacia el otro. --te juro que si intenta una sola de esas fantasías...

Dejó la frase inconclusa con intención, yo suspiré y le tomé la mano

--Dale algo de crédito, deja que vaya al bendito baile --le besé cada uno de los dedos con cuidado, usé mi tono más persuasivo. Pude escuchar las risitas de los demás, pero no me importó, seguí mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Al fin podía decir que era él el único deslumbrado. Su mirada parecía perdida y para mi satisfacción no podía hablar.

--Increíble --escuché susurrar a Alice a mi lado

--Por favor --insistí, eso me había servido muchas veces antes.

--Sí, está bien y quiero hacer las cosas bien, no dejes que mire su disfraz por favor

Abrí la boca sorprendida, igual que los demás. De repente sentí que temblaba, poco después me di cuenta de que Emmett reía recargado en la mesa. Rodé los ojos y miré más seriamente a Edward, ok, tenia la vista perdida y eso ya no era a causa de mi deslumbramiento, no era tan buena como él. Entonces miré tras él. Una mirada mía bastó para que Nessie volviera a la plática con sus amigos y Edward me mirara confundido. Tomé el celular y mandé un par de mensajes antes de que mi esposo se recuperara del todo. Si le decía a Edward que Renesmee lo había manipulado... aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no quería saber lo que pasaría si se enteraba. Se molestaba cuando manipulaba a los animales cuando íbamos de caza, le irritaba que manipulara a humanos desconocidos... no quería ni imaginar lo que haría si supiera que él había sido objeto de su extraño don.

-- ¡No Renesmee, dame una buena razón para que cuando vuelva tu padre no le diga lo que hiciste!

Quizá sería que yo nunca la regañaba o castigaba, pero cuando lo hacía se portaba como una perfecta adolescente obediente y sumisa, todo lo contrario a cuando hablaba con Edward. Conmigo se mantenía callada mirando al piso, pensaba bien cada cosa que me iba a decir. Y lo peor de todo, me miraba con esos grandes ojos chocolate arrepentidos, lógico, yo no podía castigarla y ella lo sabía bien. Por eso mismo me mantenía caminando de un lado a otro mientras ella esperaba sentada en el sofá de nuestra pequeña estancia.

-- ¿Por qué mi papá no supo lo que hice en la escuela?

--Te cubrí

--Gracias mamita

--Nada de gracias, dame una buena razón para que no te obligue a decirle a tu padre...

--¡No! --exclamó alarmada --ya tengo mi disfraz, tía Rosalie me ayudó a escogerlo y tía Alice me ayudará a... bien, bien... --recompuso su expresión, no supe exactamente que tan molesta estaba, pero pareció pensar mejor lo que diría -- por favor, estaba desesperada, mi papá exagera con todo mamá y lo sabes.

--Esa no es forma de hacer las cosas hija --no podía durar mucho tiempo enojada con ella, además, Edward la orillaba a hacer muchas de las cosas que hacía. --son las 4, tu padre llegará en poco tiempo. Mejor ve a la casa grande a disfrazarte. Nosotros iremos a verte ya que estés lista.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo. Me estiré en el sofá y agarré el libro que había dejado tirado hacia algunas noches.

-- ¿Cumbres borrascosas de nuevo? --me susurró una aterciopelada voz al oído

--Me gusta --dije simplemente, lo sentí suspirar a mi lado. Dejé el libro y me senté, rápidamente se acomodó a mi lado y en menos de un segundo ya me tenía sobre su regazo.

Su boca siguió la curva de mi cuello, sus labios acariciaron con lentitud mi pecho, sus dedos volaban por mis botones. La mano que tenía libre encontró inmediatamente algo que hacer aunque no se entretuvo mucho con el botón de mi falda y en un segundo ya volaba hasta la cocina.

-- ¿Dónde está Nessie? --susurró los poco segundos que nuestros labios se separaban cuando cambiábamos de posición.

--Alice la ayuda a disfrazarse --murmuré intentando sacarle civilizadamente el pantalón, pero mis manos tocaron el aire. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara seria de Edward. Me apartó con delicadeza de arriba de él y me sentó a un lado mientras se sentaba.

-- ¿Disfrazarse?

--Edward, ya habíamos hablado de eso

--Pero no...

--Es una fiesta de halloween, tiene que disfrazarse

--No he visto su disfraz

-- ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a lo que hacíamos? --pregunté en vano, ya lo sabía pero aún así, tenía que hacerlo. Suspiré y tomé la falda que me daba.

No me quedó más opción que volver a vestirme y acompañarlo.

--No hagas escándalo por favor --le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la casa grande, trataba de ir más lento que el paso humano.

--Desde el almuerzo no he escuchado los pensamientos de Nessie --comentó casual, sentí que me habían atrapado, pero no podía ser porque entonces estaría gritando. Miré mis pies en busca de un buen pretexto y no lo tenía en realidad.

--Está nerviosa por el baile, teme que lo arruines --susurré muy bajo, él seguía pensativo, esperanzada deseé que no me hubiera escuchado.

--No creo, entonces estaría pensando en como evitar que yo hiciera algo. En cambio, ha estado en blanco. ¿No estará controlando a alguien?

Ahogué un grito de terror, sentí que las piernas se me doblaban y me vi abrazando a Edward para sostenerme. Por fortuna él lo interpretó como solo un abrazo.

--No... no lo creo Edward, sabe que no debe hacerlo al menos que sea absolutamente necesario --contesté con voz entrecortada, que disfracé como tos, aunque estoy segura que no creyó pero en ese momento llegábamos a la casa. Las 4:15, suspiré.

--Hola cielo --Esme me abrazó con demasiada efusividad. Algo se cocía ahí y yo ya tenía demasiado miedo, Nessie me había hecho una descripción del disfraz y el personaje al que representaría. Edward se pondría como loco. Miré a Esme, ella me sonrió invitándome a ver las fotografías de la casa que restauraba y yo por matar el tiempo la seguí demasiado nerviosa como para ponerle verdadera atención.

Unos minutos después comprendí que lo que quería hacer era mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa y no pensar en el disfraz de Nessie. Miré a los demás, era raro que Emmett mirara televisión de brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido, estaba demasiado serio. Una sensación de inquietud me asaltó de repente, me giré a Jasper, no parecía menos nervioso que yo, ni siquiera me ayudaba con un poquito de calma.

Sin soportar más tomé una hoja del escritorio de Alice donde usábamos su computadora y garabateé rápido, me apresuré a usar mi escudo para que Edward no se diera cuenta de nada, aún no por lo menos.

"_Descuida, Edward no puede escucharte... dime que tan mal está el disfraz de Nessie"_

Ella sonrió y escribió más abajo.

"_Se ve hermosa, pero me preocupa como vaya a actuar Edward, por eso Jasper está nervioso"_

Le avisé con un guiño que quitaría mi escudo y volvió a contarme sobre la casa del siglo XV. Le dije que no exagerara, también le pedí a Alice que hiciera todo lo posible por... las 8 campanadas del reloj y el sonido de un motor acercándose me dejaron sin pensamientos. ¡¿Ya habían pasado 4 horas?!. Arriba, la puerta de la habitación de Alice se abría, Edward se paró frente a la escalera, estaba tenso y yo quería que se abriera un hoyo y me tragara. Respiré hondo varias veces antes de que las alabanzas de Rosalie y palabras bonitas de Alice, me llevaran junto a Edward.

Nessie apareció en la parte alta de la escalera unos segundos después de que me abrazara a Edward. Sentí como se tensaba, escuché un gruñido sordo desde el fondo del pecho de Emmett, no él también por favor.

-- ¡Por todos los santos! --escuché el maletín de Carlisle chocar contra el piso, no me quise girar. Sabía que miraba sorprendido a mi pequeña hija.

El brazo de Edward se apretó en mi cintura y el gruñido de disgusto de Emmett no desaparecía.

--Te cortaste el cabello --siseó Edward, levanté la mirada un segundo y más rápido aún volví a ver a Nessie que bajaba lentamente. Tragué saliva con dificultad. Solo a ella se le ocurría usar justo ese vestido de vinil negro con dos enormes aberturas hasta la cadera y escote al ombligo, guantes negros hasta medio brazo y botas semitransparentes de tacón aguja hasta los muslos. Le miré el cabello cuando Edward lo comentaba, sus rizos rojizos habían desparecido y en su lugar solo había una corta melena rojiza. Las extrañas espadas que se sujetaban de sus muñecas parecían reales, pero eso en realidad no importaba mucho.

--Claro que no, es una peluca --su voz se escuchó rara, cuando sonrió me di cuenta de la razón. Por todos los santos, llevaba colmillos falsos. Sentí una oleada de calma y le agradecí con el alma a Jasper.

-- ¿A dónde crees que vas con eso encima?

Para mi sorpresa no era Edward el que gruñía, él seguía congelado a mi lado. Tragué saliva de nuevo y miré a Emmett, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, incluso Rosalie se sorprendió.

--No sales con eso, te regresas y usas el disfraz que te compré --gruñó estirándose en toda su altura, se miraba imponente, aún más atemorizante que Jasper.

-- ¡Tío Emmett, no soy una niña!

-- ¡No dejaré que salgas! --no me giré, escuché un golpe débil. Seguramente empujaba a Carlisle que seguía congelado en la puerta y por la queja de Nessie, Emmett abarcaba toda la puerta.

-- ¡Tía Rosalie!

--Emmett, amor por favor --miré a Rosalie ir hacia Emmett y a mí me preocupaba que Edward ni siquiera respirara, pero estaba segura que no quería escucharlo hablar. El coche se acercaba, llegaría en unos minutos. Nessie siguió bajando

-- ¿Por qué no quieres usar el disfraz que te compró Emmett? --preguntó Carlisle esforzándose por sonar casual y alivianar un poco la tensión, Jasper no era el único que podía sentir como se sentía Edward, eso era claro con solo mirarlo, o en mi caso, sentir su abrazo.

-- ¡Por qué es para una niña de 5 años, es rosita fresita con gorro de fresa, olor y todo!

--Tienes 4 --masculló Edward, podía saber que le costaba un gran trabajo hablar sin gritar. Tres minutos y el carro llegaba.

--No, según los cálculos del abuelo tengo 16 papá... ¿me miro bien? --deseé que no preguntara eso y menos aún que diera una vuelta. Edward apretó los dientes.

-- ¿Rayne? --preguntó, lo miré sorprendida, no sabía que conocía el personaje -- ¿de bloodrayne la mitad vampiro, mitad humana que caza vampiros?, muy irónico Renesmee

--Es halloween papá, es divertido --dijo sonriendo, Edward no había empezado a gritar así que se sentía ganadora.

--No vas --dijo de pronto, cerré los ojos. Esto no terminaría bien

--Lo siento papá, me pusiste como condición el darte 100 en los exámenes y te los di, no puedes evitar que vaya, fue un trato. --contestó serenamente, escuché a Edward y Emmett atrás, rechinar los dientes.

¡Por Dios, Mike acababa de llegar!. Apreté la mano de Edward, por lo menos ahora si podría detenerlo. Jasper y Carlisle me ayudarían con Emmett.

-- ¡Genial! --masculló a mi lado, sentía ganas de llorar, era exasperante el no saber lo que pasaría.

--Edward por favor --le supliqué, si quería gritarme que lo hiciera.

--Newman se cree muy gracioso --murmuró girándose hacia la puerta. Rosalie abrió antes de que Mike llamara.

Vaya, un clásico sin nada de imaginación... el conde drácula, vestido de negro, con una capa negra, maquillaje blanco y colmillos de juguete, sin contar el rayón rojo que tenía por la comisura de la boca.

--Yo le daré sangre

--Edward --me apreté junto a él tratando de mantenerlo donde estaba.

--Buenas noches, doctor Cullen

--Buenas noches --contestó Carlisle con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.

Edward rechinó los dientes con más fuerza, lo escuché susurrar "_si no deja de pensar en eso le arranco la cabeza"_ y temí lo peor. Miré suplicante a Jasper que inmediatamente atendió a mi ruego silencioso y se acercó. Sentí rápidamente la calma pero Edward seguía igual. ¿Qué podía estar pensando Newman?.

--Te ves hermosa Nessie

Parecía cortés.

--Gracias Mike, nos vemos familia

--A las 10 --dijo Edward, ¿pero es que no terminaría fácil?, ya había pasado demasiado estrés por esa noche.

--Pero pa... Edward --Nessie se giró incrédula, pudo componer su frase a tiempo. Respiró hondo y miró a Carlisle --tío, ¿a qué hora debo volver?.

No, no, no, no... ¿acaso esa niña nunca aprendía?. Tuve que pasar mi brazo por la cintura de Edward y apretarlo con fuerza. Carlisle se tensó visiblemente, echó un vistazo a Edward.

--Por esa no la dejaba ir --comentó Emmett, Rosalie estaba en la misma condición que yo, solo que por la corpulencia de Emmett parecía más dificil.

--Edward por favor, no actúes como un niño. No hagas que me enoje contigo por esto. --le susurré tan bajo y rápido que Mike no pudo haberme escuchado.

--A las doce, mañana hay colegio --susurró igual que yo

--La una

--No juegues conmigo Bella, ya es mucho que la deje salir con eso puesto y con alguien como Newman, tiene una mente asquerosa. --me dijo al oído, respiré hondo y asentí.

--Las 12:30 Nessie --contestó Carlisle unos segundos después.

Nessie hizo una mueca pero asintió.

--Newman --llamó Edward cuando Nessie salía, Mike se regresó y mi hija detrás de él --si le haces algo a...mi hermanita, te arrancaré la cabeza --siseó Edward, Mike retrocedió asustado, incluso tuvo que levantar sus colmillos falsos del piso. Esa no parecía una amenaza que debiera tomarse a la ligera, y yo sabía que iba muy en serio.

Pude soltarme de Edward cuando el auto de Mike salía de la propiedad. Estaba irritado por haberme mantenido al margen casi completamente. Entre él y Nessie, volvía a convertirme en Suiza, como lo había sido entre Jake y él. Me pregunté lo que habría pasado de haber estado Jake aquí y al instante supe que con Mike presente en la ecuación, no quería saber lo que pudo haber pasado. Intentando calmar un poco el exagerado humor de mi esposo fui con Alice que diseñaba el vestuario completo de Nessie junto con Rosalie. Aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Edward y Emmett. Olvidé la mini falda que cortaba Alice en su pantalla táctil cuando esos dos dejaban lo que hacían, Emmett olvidaba el juego de ajedrez que mantenía con Jasper, al que habían agregado otros dos tableros y Edward dejaba de tocar.

--Vamos de caza --anunció Edward

--Necesitamos tranquilizarnos, traidoras --agregó Emmett algo resentido, no bromeaba y eso era mucho que decir. Jasper respiró hondo y los siguió.

Me quedé mirando la puerta por donde habían salido. Sentí un hoyo en el estómago.

-- ¿Por qué presiento que van a cazar humanos? --murmuré inconscientemente. Carlisle salió de su despacho y en un instante estaba junto con Esme a mi lado. Intenté aclararme al ver el hermoso rostro de ambos, descompuesto. --de hecho, le darán caza a un solo humano...

-- ¿Quieres decir que...? --murmuró Rosalie mirándome sorprendida

--Van al baile de disfraces --terminó Alice apagando el monitor -- ¿deberíamos llamarle a Nessie?

--No sé que vayan a hacer ustedes --dije molesta, ¡esto ya me estaba cansando!, saqué mi celular y marqué. Estaba segura que Edward miraba su celular, pero sabía que no contestaría oh pero escucharía el mensaje que pensaba dejarle. Sonó cinco veces, después se escuchó un pitido -- ¡Edward Cullen, si no quieres pasarte el próximo siglo tocando el piano por las noches, más vale que des media vuelta y vayas a cazar algunos pumas y dejes a mi hija tener su primer baile en paz! --y cerré el aparato. Alice reía burlonamente. Levantó un dedo pidiendo silencio y cerró los ojos. Unos segundos después me miró con una gran sonrisa.

--Escuchará el mensaje en dos minutos y Emmett se burlará --extrañada la miré sacar su teléfono y marcar, esperó unos segundos y con su dulce y tranquila voz, casi cantó -- Jazz querido, sabes que lo que haces no está bien. Así que será mejor que en verdad vayan a cazar animales, te amo...

Rodé los ojos, vaya amenazas las de ella. Miré a Rosalie que esperaba con el teléfono en la oreja.

-- ¡Emmett, más vale que des vuelta a tu trasero y lo lleves a cazar algún oso o no será un siglo sino la mitad de la eternidad! --dijo lentamente, como si disfrutara cada palabra. Después arrojó el teléfono a la mesita.

Carlisle y Esme subieron riendo. Rosalie miró a Alice y al darme cuenta de que buscaba la consecuencia de nuestras llamadas, también la miré.

--No les ha hecho ni pizca de gracia --rió satisfecha. Asentí más tranquila... esa noche en verdad deseaba poder dormir y desconectarme por solo unos minutos. Solo esperaba que Nessie pudiera tener su baile en paz.

* * *

**_Si a alguien se le ocurre decir que es una ironía... ¬_¬  
_**

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	2. Un pequeño desliz

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD... Twilight es de Meyer  
**

* * *

**Holassss... sé que a algunos les molesta lo de los reviews, pero no es mi culpa, lo siento, me mal acostumbraron con Harry Potter XD.**

**Mezcla de tiempos??? en el fic?? hahaha si shia17potter, podría hacer algo con eso, aunque me has dado una idea para otro fic jajajaj ven como no es mi culpa ???? solo que soy facilmente influenciable XD..**

**Por cierto, para los que me preguntaron por el review de mi querida NYMPHADORA TONKS no responderé a eso, le hace daño tanta computadora ¬_¬**

**lean y ya saben con 5 reviews hay otro capi XD  
**

* * *

Una vez al mes, Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle salían de caza solos... "noche de hombres". Decía Emmett, y esa era una de esas noches en las que yo podía respirar tranquila. Tener esa seguridad de tranquilidad una vez al mes sin las peleas entre Edward y Renesmee. Era fenomenal, aunque lo extrañara en cuanto Nessie se quedara dormida. Mañana era sábado y ni aún así mi hija había podido quedarse despierta hasta más allá de las 2, o sería quizá, que había convencido a su padre para dejarla pasar todo el día con una de sus amigas y quería irse temprano antes de que regresaran para no darle oportunidad de arrepentirse. Sí, seguramente eso sería.

Miraba a mi hija dormir tranquilamente con el cabello formando caprichosas figuras bajo ella, Edward había dicho muchas veces que le habría gustado que hubiera heredado mi noción de la moda, yo solo reía. Con Alice y Rosalie como tías, eso era imposible. Renesmee ni siquiera para dormir perdía el glamour y con ese mini short y top de seda, mucho menos.

--No --la escuché susurrar, dejé mis recuerdos del pasado ahí y me acerqué más. Renesmee empezaba a retorcerse, unas gotas de cristal caían de su frente.

--Hija --me senté junto a ella y le acaricié el rostro

--No... mamá... no...

Sentí que se me partía el corazón cuando la miré llorar, sin poder soportarlo más la tomé de los hombros y la agité, gritaba desgarradoramente.

-- ¡Mamá! --gritó aterrada cuando abrió los ojos

--Tranquila, fue un sueño --dije cuando me abrazaba. La senté en mi regazo como cuando era pequeña, ella se aferró a mí y escondió el rostro entre mi cabello. Intentando calmarla le acariciaba la espalda. --el teléfono --susurré preocupada. La abracé con más fuerza y con ella en brazos fui a la estancia por el celular. Era Alice y tenía el presentimiento de que no era para pedirme que la ayudara a modelar la ropa que había comprado el día anterior.

--_Bella, he visto algo que..._

Su voz se escuchaba alterada, cerré los ojos y me recargué contra la pared.

--Voy para allá Alice

Cerré el teléfono y miré a Renesmee, temblaba en mis brazos.

-- ¿Quieres volver a dormir? --ella negó rápidamente y se apretó más. Tampoco querría hablar sobre ello.

Con Nessie aferrada a mí, fui a la casa grande. Caminaba lentamente pensando en cada posibilidad para la llamada de Alice y más aún, para que hubiera estado tan alterada. De haber estado ahí Edward, no habría dejado que nuestra hija fuera. Pero yo no podía dejarla sola. Cuando llegamos, por la mueca de Alice me di cuenta de que ella tampoco quería decir lo que había visto con Nessie ahí. Asentí en silencio y pasé de largo hasta la habitación de Edward. No ignoré las expresiones de Rosalie y Esme que se miraban más descompuestas que Alice.

--Hija, te sentirás mejor si hablas de ello... solo fue un sueño --le murmuré al oído mientras me acostaba en la cama junto a ella. Levantó sus grandes ojos chocolate y me miró unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada.

--Recuerdas, cuando vivíamos en Forks --comenzó a decir con voz suave. Abajo, Alice prestaba absoluta atención al relato de Nessie, Rosalie miraba por los enormes cristales del lado sur de la casa y Esme sentada en los primeros escalones ponía atención también. Suspiré esperando que mi hija continuara --cuando creían que yo era un niño inmortal --escuché a Alice ahogar un grito, sentía que algo pesado me caía encima, ¿entonces había visto que los Vulturis regresaban?. No, eso no podía ser posible --que Cayo me quería matar...

--Hija a dónde quieres llegar

Traté de que mi tono de voz no se quebrara, pero no logré mucho. Nessie me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se apresuraron a salir al ver mi rostro desencajado, estaba totalmente consciente de que la miraba aterrada. Las sequé con mi pulgar, tratando de componerme, solo había sido un sueño.

--Soñé que Cayo regresaba a matarme, mandaba a Jane y Alec...

¿Cómo podía ser posible que recordara esos nombres?. La abracé sintiendo que los ojos me picaban. Ignoré el gruñido que intentaba salir de mi pecho.

-- ¿Te sentirías mejor si te canto para que duermas? --miré a la puerta, Alice sonreía maternalmente.

--No te ofendas tía, pero quiero estar con mamá. No quiero dormir, tendré pesadillas de nuevo.

--Amor, en unas horas irás con tus amigas. No te divertirás si estás cansada. Intenta dormir, si vuelves a tener pesadillas no te volveré a pedir que duermas...

--Pero quédate conmigo --me suplicó entre sollozos, yo asentí mirando a Alice acostarse al otro lado.

Alice tarareó la canción que Edward le había compuesto a Nessie. Ella aún se aferraba a mí. Por la mirada de desesperación que me echaba Alice, no podía tranquilizarme. Era tan malo como para que quisiera dormir a Nessie antes de siquiera susurrármelo. Unos minutos después, sentí el abrazo de Renesmee un poco flojo, me saqué sus brazos y me apresuré a ir a la estancia. Tenía que enterarme de todo para poder volver a velar por los sueños de mi hija.

--Aro vendrá en unos meses --dijo Alice --Jane, Alec y Demetri lo acompañan, no sé sus intenciones. Llegó de golpe no lo esperaba creí que habían olvidado a Nessie --empezó a hablar rápidamente, como yo sabía que hablaba cuando ella o Edward estaban nerviosos. La dejé seguir, siendo consciente de que mi mente estaba en blanco --después todo se borra, como si...

-- ¡Cómo si que Alice, por Dios!

Mi tono se elevó más de lo que en realidad era mi intención, pero me alteraba más que se quedara callada.

--Como si se hubieran mezclado con Renesmee...

Me quedé sin palabras, no podía reaccionar. La puerta principal se abrió con violencia. Inmediatamente un par de brazos me envolvieron, me giré y hundí la cara en el cálido pecho de Edward. Lo sentía rígido, no respiraba pero se movía violentamente.

--Tranquila Bella, no pasará nada --me acarició el cabello y pasó a la espalda --no llores amor --era yo la que se movía entre sollozos no él. Esme llegó a mi lado y me apretó el hombro.

Escuché que Carlisle se preguntaba la razón por la que Aro iría. Comenzaron a hablar pero no les presté atención. No me di cuenta cuando me quité los brazos de Edward. Para cuando reaccioné miraba aún sollozando sin lágrimas, a mi hija que parecía tener un sueño tranquilo. Me senté junto a ella y ensimismada le acaricié el cabello.

--Hija --le murmuré al oído mientras me acostaba, respiré hondo esperando que me contestara --eres tan mala actriz como yo --sonreí

-- ¿Es mi culpa?

La voz se le quebró, yo la abracé con fuerza.

--No, claro que no

--Todo el pueblo está en peligro...

--Ni siquiera se te ocurra volver a pensar en eso.

Edward estaba parado junto a la cama, su voz ronca y seria me sorprendió. Sus ojos como la miel se endurecieron en el acto.

-- ¿Me escuchaste Renesmee?, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso... quiere irse a Italia para evitar que vengan y no arriesgarnos --la delató Edward. Me aparté un poco de ella para verla a los ojos. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras miraba el edredón dorado fijamente.

Me aterró saber que era capaz de hacerlo con tal de que ninguno de nosotros asumiera un riesgo. Se sacrificaría y entonces yo... no soportaría continuar con vida... o existiendo, cualquiera que fuera el caso y sabía que Edward iría detrás de mi. Podía verla llegando con los Vulturis, los avariciosos y lechosos ojos de Aro sobre mi pequeña. Experimentando con ella, siendo transformada completamente. Nessie vistiendo esas largas capas, manipulando a los enemigos... un gruñido salió de mi pecho y escapó entre mis dientes como un furioso enjambre de avispas. Nessie levantó la mirada inmediatamente.

--No harás una tontería como esa así tenga que hacer que tu padre te siga a todas partes y no salgas de casa hasta que Aro se aparezca.

Esa tontería me aterraba, mi tono de voz era duro. No había lugar a réplicas y por como me miró, supe que lo había entendido. Edward rió entre dientes sentándose junto a nosotras. La alzó y acomodó entre su regazo. Nessie se abrazó a él.

--Todo va a estar bien Renesmee, tranquila. --le susurró al oído y yo deseé que fuera cierto.

Me alegró que no se rehusara a que Nessie saliera con sus amigas, así por lo menos no pensaría en esas tonterías. Ellas la ayudarían a despejarse y pensar mejor las cosas. En la casa grande, todos esperaban con impaciencia cualquier visión de Alice y ella se mantenía concentrada. Tenía que averiguar la verdadera intención de Aro, pero no veía nada más.

Alice se puso de pie de un brinco, miró directo a los ojos de Edward por unos segundos.

-- ¿Por qué? --preguntó Edward, Alice se alzó de hombros sin comprender --¡Alice, algo debe ser!

--No entiendo, no lo sé...

--Volvemos con esas pláticas --gruñó Emmett apagando el televisor, se giró hacia nosotros con el entrecejo fruncido.

--No miro a los Vulturis --murmuró Alice con una mueca --desaparecieron de repente

En cuanto miré a Alice un presentimiento me asaltó, mis dedos volaron sobre el teclado del celular. Impaciente esperé a que Renesmee contestara.

--_Hola --_contestaron del otro lado, pero no era a quien esperaba

-- ¿Danielle, no está Nessie por ahí? --pregunté intentando evitar que mi voz temblara, Edward se había girado hacia mí. Lo miré sacar su celular y cancelar la tarjeta de crédito de Renesmee. Danielle parecía dudar en contestar o no.

--_ ¿Bella?_

--Sí, es que pasó algo con su hermano y me ha pedido que la llame, ¿podrías ponerla al teléfono?

--_Bueno, lo que pasa es que ha dicho que tenía que salir. Tomó un taxi y dejó aquí tirado su celular, lo contesté por si era algo importante_

_--_Gracias Danielle

En cuanto cerré el celular miré a mi alrededor. Emmett y Rosalie ya salían del garaje en el auto de ella, Alice y Jasper corrían fuera. Edward me miraba seriamente furioso y Esme se miraba preocupada.

--No hay muchos aeropuertos --dijo Edward encaminándose a la puerta, yo lo seguí inmediatamente

--Yo hablaré a las aerolíneas --dijo Esme a mis espaldas, solo asentí.

Camino al aeropuerto solo podía ver pasar el paisaje a gran velocidad, seguramente Edward llevaría hasta el tope al motor y a estas alturas no me molestaba. Solo quería tener a mi hija entre mis brazos... y cuando eso pasara, me iba a conocer. No me importaba que pretexto la hubiera llevado a tomar un avión a Italia (me sorprendió un escalofrío que bien sabía estaba solo en mi mente), me conocería al fin. Si creía que Edward molesto era peligroso, tenía que esperar a que la tuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

Después de los veinte minutos más largos que recordaba, pude mirar el aeropuerto... genial, el sol se las apañaba para salir con todo su esplendor, por fortuna habíamos ido en mi coche que tenía los cristales oscuros. Miré aterrada a Edward que parecía concentrado, buscaba a Nessie en la mente de todos. Su rostro se tensó aún más, abrió los ojos y me miró sonriente.

--Intenta comprar el boleto más económico, pero le dicen que la tarjeta está cancelada --su mirada se volvió fiera para un segundo después con el celular al oído volver a sonreír. --quería reportar mi tarjeta robada --murmuró rápido, le dio el número de tarjeta al sujeto y satisfecho se concentró de nuevo. Parando cerca de la salida principal.

--La arrestaran --dije mirándolo, él asintió aún serio. Arrancó el coche de nuevo y salió del aeropuerto, lo miré marcar en silencio y avisarle a los demás que la habíamos encontrado.

--Espero que entienda que la hemos atrapado y no intente ninguna tontería --dijo guardando de nuevo el teléfono.

Cuando llevábamos recorrido la mitad del camino a la casa, su celular sonó y al primer timbrazo contestó, era Carlisle que parecía preocupado.

--_Me han dicho que Nessie está detenida en el aeropuerto acusada de robar una tarjeta de crédito _

--Sí, el sol salió y no pude hacer más, ¿quieres que espere a que oscurezca? --preguntó divertido, no lograba entender lo que le parecía tan entretenido y al escuchar la respuesta de Carlisle, lo supe. Él sabía lo que le esperaba Renesmee.

--_No, no, tú tranquiliza a Bella, yo recogeré a Nessie en cuanto el sol se oculte._

Cerró el teléfono y me miró de ganchillo, yo ignoré su sonrisa autosuficiente, estaba lo necesariamente molesta como para concentrarme de nuevo, en el paisaje afuera.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me enfurruñé inmóvil en uno de los sillones de la enorme estancia. Emmett y Jasper jugaban ajedrez, Alice había acercado otro tablero a Edward, Rosalie simplemente estaba sentada frente a mí, mientras Esme repasaba algunas fotografías de la casa que remodelaba.

De vez en cuando miraba furiosa el sol en lo alto, otras veces deseaba deshacer el enorme reloj que tenía a la derecha, el tiempo parecía empecinarse en pasar más lento que de costumbre.

--Bella, tranquila por favor --murmuró Edward cuando Alice tiraba por quinta vez su rey. No podía entender como estaba tan tranquilo, generalmente era yo quien tenía que pedirle que se tranquilizara y él solo gruñía. Supongo que me dejaría el papel del malo de la pelicula, ¡oh, pero vaya que le iba a sacar jugo a ese papel!. El solo hecho de pensar en mi hija en Italia rodeada de esos vampiros de iris escarlata, hacían que mi boca se llenara de veneno y un gruñido escapara desde el fondo de mi pecho. Nadie se atrevía siquiera a mirarme, Edward hacía comentarios como ese cada determinado tiempo, y yo, volví a ignorarlo. Rió por lo bajó y volvió a retar a Alice.

Cuando el sol se ocultó, finalmente me paré frente a la enorme ventana. Todos dejaron lo que hacían, seguramente escuchando lo mismo que yo escuchaba. Edward apareció a mi lado y me abrazó, yo había cerrado los ojos intentando no explotar, mucho, por lo menos.

-- ¡Pero abuelo, no puedes hacerme eso, ya tengo suficiente con lo que hará mi papá! --escuché la réplica de Renesmee desde el garaje. No parecía realmente consciente de lo que le esperaba, otro gruñido se me escapó cuando Edward reía a mi lado. Inmediatamente después se tensó y giró la cabeza, su rostro adusto hizo a Nessie congelarse en la entrada. Me giré unos segundos después, pero ella no me miraba. Esme en un segundo ya la tenía fuertemente abrazada.

--No vuelvas a darnos un susto así --la regañó cariñosamente, Nessie asintió lentamente. Me pregunté si no era yo quien debía abrazarla así y dejar que Edward la regañara, quizá el saber que no había tenido oportunidad de llegar a Italia y había permanecido en el aeropuerto con la pura intención, me inclinaba más en pensar el castigo ideal.

--Un estúpido sacrificio --siseó Edward lentamente cuando Esme se apartaba, seguramente escuchando lo que la había llevado a tomar tal decisión. Renesmee miró extrañada a su alrededor. Edward nunca la regañaba o castigaba frente a los demás. Emmett apretó los dientes como dos cuchillas cuando se ponía de pie.

--Una enorme tontería, debería agregar --comentó molestó, lo miré sin creérmelo, nunca nadie se metía en un regaño para Renesmee. Miré a Rosalie que también se ponía de pie.

-- ¿Acaso no pensaste lo que sufriríamos si hacías eso? --dijo seria, nunca la había visto así para con Renesmee.

--Somos una familia, arreglamos las cosas como tal, sin decisiones precipitadas y menos arriesgando la vida --agregó Jasper igual de serio que los demás. Eso parecía desconcertar aún más a mi hija.

Lo que a mí me dejó con la boca abierta fue lo que dijo Alice.

-- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Renesmee?, ¿te haces una vaga idea de lo que pensamos que te había pasado?, ¿acaso porque no puedo verte en mis visiones te crees que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana sin que nos demos cuenta, no podías pensar que eso solo hace que no sepamos las consecuencias de tus decisiones, empeorando todo?

Creo que Renesmee estaba aún más sorprendida que yo. Supongo que lo que se esperaba eran los gritos de Edward, nada más.

--Renesmee Carlie Cullen --susurré entre mis dientes. Todos guardaron silencio, Renesmee me miró sorprendida, retrocedió un par de pasos, la miré furiosa, sentía que mis ojos podían arrojar fuego. Intentaba acompasar mi respiración al sonido de su corazón (que en ese momento se aceleraban más de lo normal), intentando tranquilizarme pero en verdad me resultaba dificil, los pensamientos de mi hija con el iris rojo vistiendo esas largas túnicas me alteraban más y hacían más fácil que mi molestia creciera. --sube inmediatamente --le ordené. Miré a Edward apretar los labios hasta formar una casi invisible línea, seguramente intentando no reír. Renesmee me miró con la boca abierta, sus ojos reflejaron un brillo de terror, acababa de comprender que no sería Edward quien la regañara hoy y no sabía que esperar.

--Como si no fueran a escuchar lo que me grites --barbotó sin pensar, Edward la miró incrédulo y ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, mis dientes rechinaron ostensiblemente. -- ¡perdón, perdón, perdón, lo siento mamá! --casi gritó, yo cerré los ojos escuchando su acelerado corazón.

--Sube --insistí. La escuché tragar.

--Ti... tienes los ojos negros --titubeó nerviosa.

-- ¡Pensabas irte a Italia y ponerte en bandeja de plata para los Vulturis, su experimento personal sin pensar en las consecuencias y lo que te preocupa es que tenga sed! --grité furiosa, ya no podía contenerme y negándose a obedecer a la primera no me lo ponía más fácil. -- ¡no quieres subir, bien, no lo hagas! --en un segundo la estancia quedó vacía, solo Edward seguía a mi lado. Renesmee retrocedió otro paso.

--Mamá... yo...

--Siéntate --siseé respirando hondo, en menos de un segundo ya estaba sentada en el sofá en el que estuve hacia solo unos segundos.

--Bella, estás muy alterada

--Sí mamá, tranquilizate

-- ¡No... me... pidas...!

--Mamá, sé que estoy en problemas y merezco un regaño, lo asumo, no voy a renegar por eso. Solo te juro que en lo que pensaba era en que ustedes no sufrie...

-- ¡Más habríamos sufrido si te hubiera pasado algo!

Me aterraba el solo hecho de mirarla hablar tan tranquila sobre lo que iba a hacer. En ocasiones como esa, Renesmee hablaba como un adulto pero sus ojos reflejaban la clásica rebeldía adolescente de la que Edward se había quejado tantas veces y que, hasta ese momento, yo lograba ver. Su mirada chispeaba la misma picardía que la de Edward cuando pensaba en como ganarme, lo miré, él me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, quizá solo imaginaba cosas.

--Lo sé mamá y lo lamento, te prometo que no volveré a hacer algo así... no sin antes decírselo para que no se preocupen

--No tienes vergüenza ni estando en problemas --gruñí bajo

--Ahora sabes a lo que me enfrento todos los días --murmuró Edward

--Pero tú exageras mi vida todos los días, hoy es especial...

¿Especial?, ¿acaso había dicho que hoy era especial?. ¿Por qué?, ¿porque iba a arriesgar la vida yendo al hogar de la realeza vampírica?. La miré incrédula, no podía estar diciendo eso en serio. Estaba tan cándida, tan tranquila y Edward sonreía.

--Estás castigada --dije mirando la expresión de ambos, ella asintió sin problema -- ¿no preguntarás el tiempo?

--Bella, tranquila --me susurró Edward, deseé darle un golpe en el estómago para que se pusiera serio

--Me lo dirás --me contestó simplemente --aunque supongo que no podré salir de mi habitación

--Supones bien y te diré cuando el castigo termine. Hay ropa arriba sube

--Claro

--Oh --dijo Edward deteniéndola en las escaleras, yo lo miré curiosa --y lo que te dijo Carlisle sigue en pie

-- ¡NO!

Se giró aterrada. Compuso su expresión ante mi mirada pero seguía mirando a su padre.

--No puedes hacer eso papá, a mamá le tocó castigarme y tú no...

--Edward... --le llamé, me miró con sus labios torcidos en esa perfecta sonrisa que me encantaba.

--Somos tus padres, los dos podemos castigarte, que ella no lo quiera hacer cuando yo lo hago, no significa que no pueda hacerlo yo ahora...

--Estás balbuceando --masculló Nessie cruzándose de brazos, yo quería entender pero si no me explicaban no podría, ahora tiré del brazo de Edward para hacerme notar. Reía entre dientes cuando me explicó:

--Carlisle le dijo que no la dejaría cazar carnívoros, que así tuviera él que cazar con ella el año que yo la mantuviera castigada --hizo una mueca al decir el tiempo, parecía ser el único que no se creía exagerado con los absurdos regaños de Nessie --cazaría herbívoros

Herbívoros, era lo peor que Renesmee podía cazar. No la satisfacían tanto como un buen oso grizzly molesto (no por nada Emmett la consentía tanto) o cualquier otro carnívoro, además de que, no tenían buen sabor. De repente, la idea de Carlisle me pareció buena. Él no era de las personas a las que podía imaginar castigando a alguien. Siempre llegaba a acuerdos o arreglaba todo platicando. De hecho yo tampoco me había visto regañando a alguien que se mirara prácticamente de mi edad o castigándola, pero con Renesmee todos habíamos cambiado un poco.

La miré antes de dar mi veredicto, parecía ansiosa por mi respuesta. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, creí que solo habían pasado algunos segundos.

--Estoy de acuerdo con eso y tu padre y yo te acompañaremos.

Miré de reojo a Edward, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Sí, lo había tomado por sorpresa y no parecía más feliz que mi hija.

-- ¿No confías en mí? --me preguntó ofendida, siempre hacía eso cuando intentaba prohibirle algo, pero ahora yo tenía un pretexto, que de ser sincera, desearía no tener.

--No Renesmee... ya no confío en ti.

Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí pero no le miré. Yo miraba a mi hija, sabía que podía sentir el dolor en mis palabras, al menos yo podía.

--Tan solo unas horas atrás, te habría mandado a cazar roedores sola de haber sido el castigo de tu padre ante una absurda rabieta de ambos --de haber tenido lágrimas, habrían salido hacía ya tiempo como lo hacían las de Nessie --confiada en que obedecerías, pero ahora... no puedo

--Bella --sentí que el abrazo de Edward se apretaba, un sollozo se me escapó pero me mantuve firme.

--Sube ya Renesmee.

En cuanto escuché la puerta de la habitación de Edward cerrarse, me giré y hundí la cara en su pecho. Él me llevó hasta el sofá donde me derrumbé en sus brazos.

--Oye Nessie, mañana por la noche es la fiesta de Peter... ¡hey Nessie!

En el almuerzo, Nessie había insistido en sentarse con nosotros. Pero estaba castigada solamente, no tenía porque abandonar a sus amigos. Dannielle, la chica bajita y regordeta de largo cabello negro y transparentes ojos azules, que se había convertido en la mejor amiga de mi hija desde el primer día, había estado comentando sobre la fiesta de Peter Mcgregorith desde que habían entrado al comedor, o por lo menos desde entonces había podido escuchar yo, parecía preocupada de que Nessie no le prestara atención. Cuando miré hacia su mesa, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, yo le sonreí, no estaba molesta, de hecho, creo que nunca lo estuve, fue más una terrible sensación de pérdida la que me había movido a actuar como lo había hecho. Renesmee ni siquiera intentó sonreírme. Tomó su charola y sin decir más se levantó y se acercó.

--Mamá --murmuró sentándose junto a mí

--No irás a esa fiesta

--No quiero ir a la fiesta, quiero que me perdones --la miré detenidamente, su tono era triste. Nunca se ponía así cuando Edward la castigaba, al contrario, lo provocaba o se molestaba con él.

--No tengo nada que perdonarte

--Pero...

Sonriendo me giré hacia ella, me sentí como una verdadera madre. Eso pasaba muy pocas veces, parecía más una buena amiga que una madre y ella también parecía más mi mejor amiga que mi hija, pero en esa ocasión, con esa mirada llena de tristeza, me pareció que hablaba con una hija arrepentida por la tontería que había hecho, Edward me apretó la mano para que no cayera, me mordí el labio, por más que quisiera levantarle el castigo, no podía.

--Nessie, te metiste en problemas, te castigué --susurré atenta a mi mano bajo la de Edward que vigilaba por si alguien me escuchaba --no estoy molesta contigo, nunca lo estuve...

--Pero el sábado te mirabas tan...

--Estaba más molesta conmigo por pensar que te perdería, por haber permitido que te arriesgaras

--Ay vaya, esta chica ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Edward --murmuró Emmett de forma teatral, arrancándole por fin una sonrisa a Renesmee.

--Vuelve con tus amigos Nessie

Edward sonrió y ella se relajó un poco pero no se movió de mi lado. La campana sonó unos minutos después y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Pero cuando tirábamos la comida que habíamos comprado, Edward se tensó y sujetándome de la mano me arrojó hacia atrás, choqué contra Renesmee a quien Edward también arrojaba. Emmett y Jasper estuvieron frente a nosotros también. Intenté encontrar alguna amenaza, miré a Alice quien negó sin comprender, Rosalie tampoco parecía saber lo que ocurría. Creó que ni siquiera Emmett o Jasper sabían, pero la actitud de Edward decía demasiado. Alrededor, los demás salían sin pararse a mirarnos.

Un efluvio me llegó unos segundos después, era de los nuestros o algo así, olía más como Renesmee, escuché un corazón acelerado, como el aleteo de un ave pequeña...

--Quédense aquí --ordenó Edward encaminándose, pero le seguí. Ya no tenía que protegerme de nada, ahora podía ser parte activa de todo. Un gruñido bajo me detuvo, más por la sorpresa que por intimidación. Me quedé unos pasos adelante mirando incrédula a Edward, me miró con pena pero yo indignada me giré hacia las chicas.

--Bella, solo intenta...

--No abogues por él Alice y me iré a clase

--Bella --llamaron Alice y Rosalie a mi espalda

--No tú no vas Renesmee

Renesmee resopló cuando Rosalie la detenía, pero no hizo más. La mirada molesta de Edward me dio la bienvenida al pasillo, Jasper tenía inundado el lugar de calma. Levanté la barbilla y me fui por el lado opuesto. Jamás me había gruñido, me había gritado y eso se lo pasaba, pero no que me gruñera para obligarme a obedecerlo y todo por un niño no mayor a Nessie, que por lo que podía escuchar, era igual a ella, mitad vampiro, mitad humano y acababa de llegar al pueblo. Para mi suerte, en literatura el profesor aún no había llegado cuando casi saqué de sus goznes a la puerta, todos se giraron a mirarme, pero inmediatamente volvieron a lo que hacían. Estaba demasiado molesta como para ponerme a pensar, solo podía sentir todo ese calor emanando de las venas cuya sangre golpeaba insiste su piel y gritaba "aquí estoy, ven". La sed me quemó la garganta más que antes, mi boca se llenó de veneno en un segundo y más rápido aún, las imágenes de 16 adolescentes tirados en el piso desangrados me golpeó, cuan fácil podía ser todo aquello... pondría el seguro a la puerta, iría de uno por uno... todos empezarían a gritar y yo disfrutaría de esos gritos mientras la cálida sangre bajaba por mi garganta apagando ese ardor que empezaba a asfixiarme. Me encaminé a la puerta y la cerré, mis dedos viajaron hasta el seguro y lo eché... casi podía sentir la sangre, me relamí los labios lentamente... John Ashton era al que tenía más cerca, un muchacho de cabello largo atado en una coleta baja, tenía bonitos ojos café y su piel blanca, casi transparente dejaba relucir esas gruesas venas que golpeaban lentamente mientras reía de algún chiste que no me molesté en escuchar... podía ver sus venas golpeando contra su piel, su corazón lento... -tum...tum...tum tum...tum...- y armónico hacía que mi boca se rebozara de veneno, tragué hipnotizada por el singular sonido que hasta ese momento no me había parecido tan embriagador... el ardor en mi garganta se incrementó con dolorosa rapidez, Jhon podía ser el primero y después seguiría con Michelle Altana, una chica pequeña de cara redonda y piel tan blanca como la de Jhon, su corazón tenía un latir más rápido, casi podía ver la sangre correr a toda velocidad por sus venas. Los olores se mezclaban haciendo la habitación más apetecible, impidiendo que aquella vocecita que parecía gritarme a lo lejos, fuera atendida. La empujé a un rincón y me deslicé con cuidado cerca de John. Annette Bowel agitó la cabeza desde la ventana, el frío aire empujó su esencia hacia mí, lo sentí golpearme como una bofetada, era tan dulce, aún más que el de los pumas u osos... estaba lejos, podía ir hacia ella y acabarla antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, cuando fuera tras John empezarían los gritos. Di un paso hacia Annette, no quería asustarla... aunque, quizá su sangre sabría mejor impregnada de la adrenalina. También podía engatuzarla para que me siguiera y así, cuando la terminara hacer lo mismo con los otros, uno por uno, lejos, para que no se dieran cuenta y no gritaran como hacía la misma voz que creí haber metido bajo llave. Sería más lento, pero igual divertido.

-- ¡Bella, no!

De nuevo la misma voz pero yo estaba demasiado entusiasmada con mi nueva caza que no podía escucharla. Algo me apretó con tanta fuerza que me sacó el aire y la mezcla tan deliciosa de esencias desaparecía.

-- ¡Bella!

Parpadeé y me di cuenta de que no era mi conciencia quien me hablaba, sino Edward y tampoco estábamos en clase de literatura, sino en el coche y éste se movía. Lo miré confusa.

-- ¿Estás bien? --me preguntó preocupado. De repente un sonido sordo salió de mi pecho y escapó débilmente entre mis dientes. Lo miré sorprendida cuando vi que bajaba de la carretera y tomaba un brecha que había a la derecha. --lo siento Bella, lo lamento en verdad --me dijo contrariado

--No te disculparé tan fácil Edward, jamás me habías gruñido

--No me disculpo por eso --dijo parando tras unos árboles

-- ¿A no? --estaba confundida -- por qué entonces

--Por haberte dejado ir a clases cuando tenías tanta sed, no debí y no imaginas lo mal que me siento...

-- ¡Para, para, para! --le corté girándome en el asiento, creí que habíamos pasado la etapa de "yo tengo la culpa de todo". -- ¿A qué te refieres?

--Bella... --sus hermosos ojos dorados me miraron intensamente --aún eres joven y no debí arriesgarme tanto, no sé en que estaba pensando...

--Edward por favor, no te entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que me hayas gruñido y por qué no estamos en clase?

--Amor, casi te almuerzas a la clase de literatura

Su tono era cauteloso, lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos incluso abrí un poco la boca. No parecía bromear y yo no recordaba haber intentado matar a mis compañeros. Siempre había tenido un control excepcional con ese tema, aún siendo una neófita. Ahora que tenía 4 años no podía ser ningún problema. Negué lentamente, no recordaba nada de eso.

--Alice te miró hacer una masacre Bella --dijo lentamente para que pudiera entender mejor.

--No Edward, yo no... --no terminé la frase, sus ojos me decían que en verdad había estado a punto de... entonces las imágenes llegaron y se agolparon en mi cabeza. Sentí que en verdad me faltaba el aire y todo daba vuelta. Intenté encontrar la manija de la puerta pero parecía esconderse, necesitaba salir y le di un golpe. Me tambaleé hasta un árbol cercano con las manos en la cabeza, empezaba a aterrarme.

Edward me abrazó pero me alejé, me sentía como un monstruo. Empecé a caminar, de repente mi torpeza humana volvía, no podía pensar o sentir algo para esquivarlo. Creo que tiré algunos árboles en mi desastroso caminar.

--Amor --parecía torturado pero no miré atrás, solo negué con la cabeza. Edward dudó seguirme o dejarme ir. --es normal Bella, solo hace 4 años que...

-- ¡NO, CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ES NORMAL! --le grité aterrada, podría decir cualquier cosa pero no que era normal que hubiera estado a punto de matar a 16 adolescentes. Tenía que regañarme por lo que pude haber hecho, por haberme descuidado, debía molestarse conmigo pero no tratar de hacerme sentir bien. -- ¡Por Dios Edward, casi los mato y tú me dices que es normal!

--Tranquila --se acercaba con las manos al frente, sus ojos fijos en los míos --si no hubiera exagerado con el muchacho en la escuela esto no habría...

-- ¡Deja de culparte, es mi culpa, yo fui quien casi perdió el control!

--Exacto Bella, casi, pero no...

--No pude evitarlo, tenía tanta sed y estaba tan molesta que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el calor que inundaba la habitación --el solo recordar eso hizo que todo mi veneno inundara mi boca, lo escupí con furia. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, los pude haber matado. Siendo una recién nacida pude estudiar la universidad pero ahora años después perdía el control. Debía alejarme, tenía que irme.

--Te comprendo Bella, tranquila --ni siquiera su voz como terciopelo podía tranquilizarme, estaba lo suficientemente aterrada como para irme. No podría volver a ver a mi hija a los ojos de nuevo, me tendría miedo --que no daría por saber lo que piensas --murmuró apesadumbrado y yo me alegré -de nuevo- por ser la única excepción a su don. Di media vuelta e intenté internarme en el bosque, pero Edward me seguía y no quería.

--No voy a matar a nadie --susurré

--Solo quiero acompañarte

--No, por favor Edward --me giré hacia él, sentía que me desgarraba, era una sensación tan parecida al agujero que se me había hecho en el pecho cuando se alejó por mi seguridad, que lo único que ansiaba era estar sola, por muy egoísta que pareciera --regresa por favor, deja que...

--No puedo dejarte sola Bella

--Ve con Nessie, mira que no me odie... --los ojos me ardían casi tanto como la garganta

--Bella, Renesmee no tiene porque...

--Te amo --no me atreví a acercarme, podría rechazarme y no lo soportaría. Me giré y corrí, sabía que él era más rápido que yo pero no me importó, lo único que quería era alejarme.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	3. Helen ¿McCarty?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD... Twilight es de Meyer!!!  
**

* * *

**_Regalo de navidad XD_**

**_Contestando reviews!!!_**

No hagan caso de lo que diga Tonks, todo es mentira!!! ¬_¬

_Si, Jake aparecerá en el fic, esperen un poco...  
_

_El poder de Nessie sigue siendo el que le dio Meyer, pero yo le brindé otro XD, puede controlar a las personas para que hagan lo que ella quiera y cuando lo hace su mente queda en blanco y un poco tmb a los animales._

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana y mamá seguía sin regresar. Por las noches solo lograba conciliar el sueño cuando papá me cantaba, pero igual no podía descansar pues tenía pesadillas... siempre se repetían, eran solo dos pero me bastaban para no dejarme tranquila por el resto del día. Era el mismo prado de siempre, el vampiro de cabello blanco y aburrida mirada carmesí destazaba a mis padres, después me miraba y sonreía mientras clavaba su perfecta dentadura en mi cuello. Entonces despertaba gritando y toda la familia aparecía en la habitación cuando dormía en la casa grande, cuando dormía en nuestra cabaña, papá intentaba consolarme pero no eran sus brazos los que yo quería. Mi otra pesadilla era quizá peor, cuando volvía a ver a mamá ella aparecía con el iris rojo, los cuerpos de mi familia amontonados ardían en una gran fogata, Jane le echaba encima a mamá una túnica gris que la cubría completamente, después le arrancaba la cabeza a papá... ahí era cuando despertaba gritando y ni aunque papá cantara toda la noche, podía volver a dormir.

Esa noche, la octava en la que despierta hasta tarde esperaba a que mamá llegara. Estábamos sentados en la estancia, yo en los brazos de papá mientras él cantaba intentando hacerme dormir. Lo sentí ponerse rígido de repente por lo que levanté la mirada, tenía una expresión extraña. Como si se asfixiara, seguí la mirada de mi papá hasta tía Alice. Ella tenía la mirada perdida, como cada vez que tenía una visión y como siempre, tío Jasper estaba junto a ella.

Empecé a temblar sin razón, no tenía miedo y tampoco lloraba, miré a los demás, no era un temblor porque ya estaría fuera de la casa en brazos de mi padre o de tío Emmett.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --gruñó tío Emmett mirando molesto a mi papá yo lo imité y entonces comprendí que era mi padre el que hacía que yo temblara, parecía que se ahogaba.

-- ¿Edward? --preguntó el abuelo preocupado, mi padre intentaba no reír, pero fracasaba muy bien.

--Papá, ¿qué pasa? --él negó llevándose las dos manos a la boca justo cuando una ronca carcajada irrumpía en la sala. Lo miré atónita, desde que mamá había tomado sus vacaciones -como repetía el tío Emmett- él apenas si sonreía y lo hacía solo para darme ánimos.

--Alice, ¿estás bien? --tío Jasper la abrazaba preocupado

--Tío --murmuré mirándolo

--Lo siento Nessie --me dijo tranquilizándose un poco. Menos mal, que ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, y solo habían pasado algunos segundos.

--¡Oh vaya! --por fin tía Alice volvía entre los cuerdos, todos la miramos impacientes. Pero ella lejos de decir algo soltó una carcajada limpia, después se aclaró la garganta y se giró hacia... ¿el tío Emmett? --Emmett, dime ¿qué recuerdas de tu vida humana?.

Esa pregunta nos descolocó a todos, bueno, excepto a mi papá que seguía sacudiéndome con sus intentos fallidos de sofocar su diversión.

--Hija, a tu madre le encantará ver esto así que pon atención y mira bien a Emmett --me susurró papá al oído, lo miré pero él me giró la cabeza hacia el tío.

--No mucho --titubeó, yo lo miraba con atención pero no entendía. Inconscientemente toqué la mejilla de mi padre pidiendo una explicación.

--Paciencia, tú mira a Emmett y después a Rosalie.

Seguí sin comprender lo que pasaba pero el poco sueño que tenía se acababa de ir, así que obedecí a mi padre.

--Intenta recordar por favor --lo apremió tía Alice, pero en vez de parecer ansiosa o preocupada, se miraba divertida.

-- ¿Alice qué pasa? --oh abuela, eso es justo lo que yo quisiera saber.

--Alice, fue hace mucho... bien, bien... --sí, ante esas miradas tiernas de tía Alice cualquiera intenta lo que le pida, miré al tío Emmett cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás --tenía 20 años y estaba cazando en las montañas de Tenesse cuando un oso...

--Eso ya lo sabemos

--Pues es lo que recuerdo

--Vamos Emmett, ve más atrás --ahora era papá el que lo animaba, ¿pero qué se traen estos dos?

-- ¿Tenías novia? --preguntó de golpe tía Alice, la tía Rosalie se tensó junto a tío Emmett.

-- ¿Que tonterías estás diciendo Alice? -- ¡uy, uy, uy!, no sé los demás pero yo escuché un gruñido acompañar esa frase, los labios de la tía Rosalie se encogieron sobre sus dientes. ¡Ay habría pelea!, me pregunto quien ganaría. Nunca he visto a tía Rosalie pelear, pero tía Alice podría ver sus movimientos. Mi padre rió a mi lado revolviéndome el cabello, seguramente habría escuchado lo que pienso, pero no es mi culpa el que no digan nada, solo me confunden.

--Solo era una pregunta --tía Alice se alzó de hombros, al parecer después de todo no habría lucha. Vaya desilusión.

--Deja de meterte en mi mente --mascullé cuando mi padre no dejaba de moverme, él sin vergüenza o pista de que me haría caso, me besó la cabeza.

--No lo recuerdo Alice, ¿pero a qué viene esto?, ¿qué era tan divertido como para que Edward salga de la concha amarga en la que se había metido? -- ¡ese era mi tío Emmett!, siempre yéndose por la tangente y sacando provecho de mi padre. Aunque esa pequeña broma hizo que me acordara de mi madre y de nuevo, me metiera en la misma concha en la que había estado mi padre.

--Ella volverá pronto --me susurró papá al oído --mira a Emmett, ponle atención. --bueno, para que papá estuviera de tan buen humor, tenía que ser cierto y lo que quería que recordara para mamá debía ser aún mejor que la noticia de que ella volvía.

--Oh vamos Emmett, tienes que recordar, ¿en 1935 quien llegaba a los 20 años soltero?

En cuanto tía Alice hizo la pregunta quedé acostada en el sofá, papá parecía cubrirse conmigo para no reír más fuerte, forcejeé para sentarme pero no podía así que atendí al bufido de sorpresa de tío Emmett, miraba a tía Alice con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca casi le daba al suelo. Tía Rosalie miraba de tía Alice al tío Emmett y a mi papá. El abuelo miraba a tía Alice con el entrecejo fruncido mientras la abuela, tenía una cálida sonrisa de espera. Pero es que solo ella podía estar así.

--Me están volviendo loco --murmuró el tío Jazz jalándose el cabello. Él raramente perdía el control en esa forma, siempre se mantenía sereno y callado, podía esperar a que tía Alice dejara de dar rodeos y explicara todo. Pero con mi padre riendo como loco...

-- ¡O... oye! --me reclamó papá entre carcajadas mal ahogadas. Él se lo ganaba por andar en mentes que no eran suyas. Volví mi atención al tío Jazz, con tanta mezcla de sentimientos encontrados y sin poder calmar el ambiente porque debía estar lo suficientemente curioso y confundido para controlar algo que no fuera él mismo, si debía estar volviéndose loco.

--Recuerdo... --dijo por fin el tío Emmett aunque seguía con la mirada perdida, me mordí el labio, la tía Rosalie lo miraba con demasiada atención. --... Anne --tuve que leerle los labios para poder entender.

-- ¿Quién es Anne? --la voz de tía Rosalie sonó como metal. Esto se pondría mal. Mi papá debajo de mí asintió.

--...mi... ¿qué tiene que ver con tu visión? --barbotó tío Emmett mirando fijamente a tía Alice. Papá soltó otra carcajada. Tío Emmett le contestó con un gruñido que jamás le había escuchado, lo había visto cazar y pelear contra osos pero solo lo consideraba mi tío, ahora me pareció un vampiro de verdad y muy peligroso. Papá ahogó una nueva carcajada, parecía ahogarse y seguía sin soltarme.

--Edward, querido. Por favor deja de reírte de tu hermano --regañó la abuela, mi padre ya parecía que tenía convulsiones y no hacía nada por obedecer --si no dejas de reír tendré que castigarte Edward --todos miramos a mi abuela, papá calló de inmediato, se sentó y sorprendido me acomodó a un lado. Lo miré, no parecía batallar para evitar reír, aunque a él se le daba bien ocultar las cosas. La abuela asintió y miró a la tía Alice -- ¿Alice?

--Lo siento mamá --murmuró la tía Alice incómoda --solo quería que Emmett recordara un poco porque es algo fuerte lo que miré --atenta observé a mi tía, se mordía un labio y después el otro, ella no tenía tanto control como mi padre, al que sentí brincar a mi lado mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

--Están haciendo sufrir a Jasper con tantas emociones mezcladas --muy cierto, el pobre había echado la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y se cubría los ojos con el brazo --y Emmett necesita saber --claro abuela, solo te faltó decir que yo debo irme a dormir porque mañana tengo colegio y quiero enterarme de todo.

--Es que miré que una vampiresa llegaba en dos horas, que nos buscaba y... decía llamarse Helen McCarty

Cuando tía Alice dijo eso, pasaron muchas cosas. Primero, mi padre soltó tremenda carcajada y volvió a acostarse en el sofá. Segundo, la abuela gritó un "Edward estás castigado". Tercero, tía Rosalie gruñó fuerte y se puso de pie de un brinco. Cuarto, el abuelo solo murmuró "oh cielos". Quinto, tía Alice intentaba no reír. Sexto, el tío Jasper inundó la estancia con... euforia, lo miré, reía escondiendo el rostro detrás de la tía Alice... y por último el tío Emmett se congeló, lo único que me hacía creer que seguía vivo o no vivo, como fuera, era que negaba con la cabeza desesperadamente, apenas se le veía.

-- ¿Qué significa eso Alice? --preguntó la abuela, la única en condiciones para hablar.

--Pues, yo creo que... --titubeó mientras cerraba los ojos, parecía que le costaba mucho no reír.

-- ¡Ya basta! --ordenó el abuelo con voz ronca, nunca lo había escuchado así -- ¡Edward, Jasper, Alice, será mejor que se tranquilicen! --al mismo tiempo, mi papá dejó de reír, el tío Jasper sacó el rostro de detrás de la tía Alice y ella abrió los ojos.

--Perdón papá --corearon los tres. ¡wow!, eso jamás lo habría creído posible.

--Continua Alice --dijo el abuelo, la tía asintió

--Creo que es hija de Emmett --soltó de carrerilla, mis ojos viajaron hasta la tía Rosalie que ahora gruñía más fuerte y amenazante mostraba todos los dientes.

-- ¡Eso no es posible! --tío Emmett se irguió de golpe.

--Edward --siseó el abuelo cuando mi padre empezaba a brincar de nuevo, él lo miró, respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.

--Rose, cielo

-- ¿Estas casado?

--Técnicamente estaba, pero yo no... porque estaba casado, ¿verdad? --sus ojos casi botaron de sus cuencas cuando se giró hacia tía Alice, respiró tranquilo cuando ella asentía. --¡Rose por favor, no recordaba eso!

--Tienes una hija

--Alice cree que es, solo por el apellido Rose y McCarty era muy común...

Como respuesta, tía Rosalie gruñó de nuevo y dio media vuelta hacia el garaje.

-- ¡Hey Rosalie, mi jeep no tiene la culpa de nada!. ¡Carlisle detenla también a ella! --rogó mirando al abuelo, él negó impotente. Tío Emmett maldijo por lo bajo y corrió detrás de mi rubia y furiosa tía.

-- ¡Wow, así que tengo una prima, ya quiero conocerla!

--La conocerás después jovencita, tienes que ir al colegio así que a dormir

--Papá por favor, solo serán dos horas

--Son las dos Nessie

--No importa, mañana hay prueba de laboratorio con sangre, no iré

--Solo te saltarás esa clase Nessie, ve a dormir

--No podré y lo sabes

--Te cantaré --sonrió triunfante y yo no intenté zafarme cuando me levantaba en brazos, estaba cansada.

--Cuando se duerma, bajas Edward --dijo la abuela, la miré curiosa al igual que papá --tenemos que discutir tu castigo --agregó como si tal cosa, incrédula miré a mi padre, no estaba más sorprendida que él, eso era fácil de ver. --oh sí hijo, hablaba muy en serio

--C...claro mamá --balbuceó torpemente, escuché al tío Jasper reír, cuando me acostaba en la cama la abuela lo amenazaba con otro castigo.

Papá empezó a tararear mi canción a mi lado, yo me abracé a su frío pecho, cerré los ojos e intenté dormir. Pero quién iba a poder dormir sabiendo que la hija de mi tío estaba por llegar, mil rostros pasaron por mi mente y no sabía como era. Después de las imágenes, mil preguntas me asaltaron. ¿Se quedaría?, ¿sería neófita?, no, no podía ser recién nacida. ¿quién la habría convertido?, ¿qué edad tendría?, ¿se parecería al tío Emmett?...

--Si no dejas de sacudirme no podré dormir --murmuré abrazada a mi padre que reía de vez en cuando.

--Tu madre se molestará porque dejaré que no vayas al colegio --alcé la vista entusiasmada, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó después de suspirar. --he cantado por una hora y tres cuartos y estás más despierta que cuando te acostaste

--Lo siento papá, pero estoy demasiado emocionada como para dormir --me senté frente a él y lo miré. Le decía papá a un chavo de 17 años, un apuesto chavo de 17 años, nada que ver con los que miraba a diario en la escuela. Pero el mirarme de su edad no me importa, no creo poder encontrar a un mejor padre.

--Gracias hija --vaya, había olvidado que podía escuchar mis pensamientos. Curvó los labios hacia un lado y me extendió la mano, ahora sabía porque mamá estaba tan enamorada. Ojalá y yo pudiera encontrar a alguien así. Tomé su mano y reí bajo ante el gruñido de celos de mi padre. Me abracé a él y bajamos las escaleras.

Tía Alice y tío Jasper estaban sentados en los últimos escalones abajo, los abuelos abrazados se recargaban en el barandal un par de escalones arriba de mis tíos, la tía Rosalie se miraba enfurruñada en una esquina.

--Lo siento --murmuró mi papá ante la mirada de los abuelos, había vuelto a reír, pero ahora mirando a la tía Rosalie. Me gustaría saber lo que piensa. Ante el silencio del lugar toqué la mejilla de papá y pregunté por el tío Emmett. Él miró hacia la estancia, yo hice lo mismo. Unos segundos después el tío Emmett aparecía por ahí, se miraba nervioso. Terminamos de bajar y nos recargamos contra la pared cercana a la puerta.

Parecía el museo de cera más perfecto, el tío Emmett de pie en medio del recibidor miraba fijamente la puerta. Nadie se movía o respiraba, el único sonido que se podía escuchar era mi corazón latiendo más deprisa que de costumbre, estaba realmente emocionada. Papá se estremecía de vez en cuando hasta que diez minutos después, levantó la mirada e hizo una mueca a la abuela, ella asintió muy seria.

--Pero no puedes... --murmuró mi padre, yo no entendía mucho y el abuelo apretaba más el abrazo, afirmando lo que decía la abuela supuse. Miré a mi papá, parecía aterrado. La tía Alice soltó una risita divertida.

--Puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad? --dijo la abuela seria, mi papá no borraba la mueca, miraba al abuelo en busca de algún perdón -- o tendré que evitar que salgas de aquí para asegurarme

--Pero... --miró a la abuela, ¡woa, por primera vez la veía seria!, esperaba la respuesta de mi padre, quien no parecía resignarse, ¿pues de qué se trataba todo?

--Bien, entonces no les molestará vivir aquí...

-- ¡Espera Esme, puedes confiar en mí! --exclamó papá de repente, el tío Emmett rió entre dientes pero se calló con una sola mirada de la abuela. Yo ni siquiera me moví, los castigos parecían a la orden del día y ya tenía suficiente con el de mi madre --en la cabaña no tengo ningún piano o instrumento, los discos... --miró preguntando, la abuela asintió una sola vez --no fue para tanto Esme... ¡¿qué, no?!, está bien, está bien no exageres, los discos los dejaré aquí y sacaré los del... bien, está bien mamá pero el auto de Bella es demasiado llamativo... ¡no me subiré al escarabajo de Renesmee! --papá parecía aterrado, ¿y que de malo tiene mi auto? yo amo mi Beetle --pero... está bien, no hay problema --oh, discutían el castigo y según lo que entendí, la abuela le prohibía el piano y la música, tampoco conduciría el volvo, ¡yo conduciría al colegio!, ¡genial, no había tenido oportunidad de conducirlo en el pueblo, si acaso un par de veces después de que tía Rosalie le hubiera arreglado el motor! --dos meses --masculló papá desanimado. Me mordí la lengua para no reír, seguro que si me burlaba le sumaba algunos siglos al castigo de mamá. Él asintió confirmando mis sospechas. Gruñó bajo, parecía que quería que solo yo escuchara, pero no me importó, ¡conduciría al colegio por dos meses!. Debía recordar no hacer enojar a la abuela, era peligrosa con los castigos

Todos miramos a la tía Alice que de un brinco llegaba a la puerta, sonreía como si le fueran a dar un premio. Un par de segundos después pude sentir un efluvio extraño.

-- ¡Hola! --saludó abriendo la puerta

--Hola, veo que me esperaban --era una voz hermosa, como las de mis tías. Poco a poco la familia fue formando un extraño medio circulo. Los abuelos estaban al frente un par de pasos detrás de tía Alice que le sonreía a la recién llegada, el tío Jasper, por supuesto estaba junto a ella. La tía Rosalie se había acercado un poco aunque parecía renuente y el tío Emmett estaba congelado detrás de nosotros. Miré a mi prima, era un poco más alta que yo, llevaba el cabello suelto, era como el mío rizado, solo que oscuro como el del tío Emmett y por Dios que se parecía a él, solo que era delgada y como los demás vampiros exageradamente hermosa, sus ojos... sus ojos eran violeta. Curiosa levanté la mano hacia la mejilla de mi padre, ¿de qué podía alimentarse ella para que sus ojos fueran así?. Papá negó, no lo sabía.

-- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? --preguntó el abuelo sin salir de su sorpresa, seguro él también había notado los ojos. Mi papá respiró sorprendido.

--Helen McCarty

-- ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?

--Bueno señor Cullen...

--Carlisle --ay, el abuelo siempre tan amable, aunque estoy segura que deseó decirle que le llamara abuelo --te presentaré a mi familia...

--Oh no hace falta, los conozco... Alice, Jasper --increíble, le sonrió al tío Jasper. Ningún vampiro pasa por alto esas cicatrices de batalla y ella sonreía con confianza --su esposa Esme, Edward... lo siento, no te conozco --dijo mirándome, la miré detenidamente. Si era vampiro tenía que haber hecho algo por mi corazón, hay sangre en mis venas, pero pareció no importarle. O.K, un vampiro de ojos violeta, que no le teme a un peligroso vampiro como el tío Jazz y que no le importa que yo esté aquí. ¡Jajaja!, me caía bien, le sonreí y me presenté --mucho gusto Renesmee, la rubia es Rosalie -- ¡uy!, empezamos mal, tía Rosalie se tensó visiblemente, no creo que no lo note --lo siento, discúlpeme si la ofendí -- ¡woa, esta chica me cae en realidad muy bien, ojalá y sí sea hija del tío Emmett, vaya dupla que haríamos!

--Ay no --murmuró papá ante mi pensamiento, lo ignoré, siempre tan exagerado.

El tío Emmett se abrió espacio entre nosotros.

--Usted... ¿usted es Emmett McCarty?

--Cullen --gruñó entre dientes. Pero será... Helen sonrió con tristeza, tenía la misma expresión que mamá cuando lloraba.

--Sí, claro. Disculpe... pero no se preocupen, no les quitaré mucho tiempo. Solo que no sabía nada de mi pasado y cuando escuché a Demetri hablar sobre...

--Espera --la interrumpió papá y que bueno que lo hizo porque yo estaba a punto de hacerlo -- ¿Demetri, el de los Vulturis? --un escalofrío me recorrió al escuchar ese nombre, ella asintió.

-- ¿Quisieras sentarte y explicarnos tu historia?

--Por supuesto Carlisle

Me acomodé con mi papá en el sofá chico, los tíos Jasper y Alice se sentaron en otro, los abuelos en el que quedaba y el tío Emmett acercó unas sillas del comedor para tía Rosalie y Helen. Mi tía permaneció de pie tras la tía Alice y él tomó la silla cerrando el circulo.

--Después de que escuché a Demetri --inició Helen mirando de reojo al tío Emmett, creo que sí es su hija --hablar sobre ustedes, sentí una curiosidad enorme, entonces fui con Cayo --papá me abrazó con fuerza y yo lo agradecí, ese nombre era el que menos me gustaba --y le exigí que me dijera sobre mi pasado

-- ¿Le exigiste? --preguntó atónito el tío Emmett, ella sonrió titubeante mientras asentía. Mi tío dibujó una sonrisa extraña, misma que borró cuando la tía Rosalie resoplaba.

--Cayo me dijo todo lo que quería saber... que había nacido en 1936, Mi padre murió en Tennesse mientras cazaba osos, mi madre había nacido en América, pero era de padres italianos mismos que habían muerto antes de que ella se casara con mi padre. Entonces su abuelo, que seguía en Italia, más precisamente en Volterra, la mandó llamar y sola y destrozada por la muerte de mi padre, se fue a Italia cuando yo tenía 6 años. Ahí murió de tuberculosis. Mi bisabuelo se convirtió en todo para mí, me crió consentida. Siempre fui hermosa, pude tener a los hombres que yo hubiera querido. Pero mi abuelo me daba todo, no necesitaba amarrarme a ninguno, era joven, bella y si mi me topaba con algo que mi abuelo no quisiera darme, me bastaba con pedírselo a cualquier hombre que mirara. En 1954, cuando tenía 18 años me escapé por la noche a un fiesta que había a unas casas, era de un amigo mío que pretendía convertirse en mi esposo --Helen hablaba con una nota de melancolía, seguía con la expresión de tristeza. Miré a la tía Rosalie que se había acercado y volví mi atención a Helen --en la fiesta, un hombre alto se me acercó... --sonrió sombríamente --me embobé con él, era simplemente hermoso. Tenía unos extraños ojos violeta que combinaban perfectamente con su perfecta figura. Me llevó al jardín y ahí... cuando creí que me iba a besar. Imaginen a una niña de 18 años que iba a ser besada por un ser casi celestial, en mi corta vida había visto a un hombre tan apuesto... bueno, unas figuras salieron de las sombras y me llevaron... desperté con un ardor increíble en la garganta, en lo único que pensaba era en saciarme. --se interrumpió mientras hundía la cara entre sus manos. Cuando levantó la mirada, ya no era la misma de tristeza, era una de furia. El tío Jazz se puso de pie de un brinco e inundó el lugar con calma, mi papá también se puso tenso a mi lado. --gracias Jasper, es un alivio que puedas hacer eso --dijo cortésmente, su mirada había cambiado de nuevo a la tristeza --saben como son los neófitos y como actúan los Vulturis, me dieron muchos humanos para mí sola, Cayo no me dejó compartir... tomé al primer humano que olí, me lancé contra él que se quedó de pie mirándome en medio de la penumbra... cuando su corazón dejó de latir me topé con su rostro...

--Oh --murmuró con pena mi padre. --está bien Helen

--No, no te preocupes Edward. Puedo seguir... cuando lo miré, me di cuenta de que era mi abuelo, me había almorzado al único ser que tenía. Desde entonces no volví a probar sangre humana... me volví vegetariana --nos miró divertida

--Pero... ¿por qué te convirtieron los Vulturis? --bien, eso era algo bueno. Tía Rosalie parecía haberle agarrado cierto cariño a Helen, una pregunta me asaltó mientras la miraba esperar la respuesta de Helen, ¿habría destruido el Jeep del tío Emmett?. Papá negó riendo. Menos mal, me encanta ese jeep.

--Bueno, supongo que conocen a Eleazar del clan de Tanya y saben lo que hace --todos asintieron, mi mano voló hasta la mejilla de mi padre, no estaba dispuesta a hablar y perder el hilo de conversación.

--Después --murmuró papá, yo asentí. Estaba más interesada en saber de Helen que en Eleazar.

--Eleazar dijo que mi don estaba dormido cuando era humana, pero que sería increíble de ser inmortal... puedo cambiar la temperatura de las cosas, con solo mirarlo puedo incendiar algo o congelarlo, también puedo controlar animales.

--No por nada te querían los Vulturis --dijo el abuelo, se miraba sorprendido. Helen sonrió triste.

--Era de gran ayuda en algunos castigos, su encendedor con pies --su mirada se cubrió de sombras rápidamente pero igual de rápido se despejó cuando echó un vistazo al tío Emmett. --Cayo me contó la parte en la que viví en Italia, por lo que había escuchado de Demetri, les pregunté por ustedes, por los vegetarianos de América... me dejaron marchar con la condición de que pensaría el volver con ellos y así lo hice, tengo algunos años vagando por este continente. Hace algunos meses llegué a Denali, ahí volví a ver a Eleazar, me sentí cómoda con ellos. Tenían la misma vida que yo quería seguir. Pensaba quedarme con ellos pero, un día Tanya y Carmen hablaban sobre su familia, ahí salió un nombre que me sorprendió. Les pregunté por Emmett y me contaron que había sido casi asesinado por un oso en Tenesse por allá en 1935 y que Carlisle lo convirtió. No vengo a reclamar nada ni a arruinar la vida que ya han hecho. Solo quería conocerlo. Soy una extraña para usted y usted es un extraño para mí, nada les garantiza que yo diga la verdad. Rosalie, no te quitaré a tu esposo, no te preocupes... mi deseo era conocerlo, ahora que lo he hecho puedo irme en paz y quizá volver con Cayo o con Eleazar... si no tienen más preguntas, me retiraré.

Todos los ojos viajaron hasta la tía Rosalie que miraba a Helen, yo miré al tío Emmett que contemplaba a Helen de forma extraña... un momento, la mira como mi papá acostumbra verme.

--Espera --para sorpresa de todos, fue tía Rosalie la que habló -- ¿por qué estás segura que es éste Emmett, tu padre? --Helen se acercó a mi tía, sacó algo de su mini falda -vaya, no le había visto la ropa... bastante provocativa- y le dio un trozo de papel.

--Es mi padre --dijo. Tía Rosalie miró la fotografía, el tío Emmett se acercó rápidamente. El trozo de papel fue a dar a manos de mi padre donde pude ver a un hombre joven de piel sonrosada y ojos azules casi verdes, algo raros a decir verdad, estaba parado al lado de una enorme cabeza de oso --Carmen me dijo que tenía cierto parecido con él, pero les aseguro que lo que quería era conocerlo, solo eso.

--Espera un momento --dijo tío Emmett. Se acercó a la tía Rosalie y empezó susurrarle realmente rápido --por favor Rose, siempre quisiste tener hijos. Ella está sola, podríamos hacer lo de Esme. No dejarías a alguien como ella volver con los Vulturis

--Es tu hija Emmett

--Por favor, dale una oportunidad amor. No conoció una madre o un padre y tú eres mi esposa, no le molestaría ser adoptada

--Hay menores aquí --murmuró papá al ver como tío Emmett abrazaba a mi tía, él bufó pero se apartó un poco.

-- ¿Qué dices Carlisle? --el tío Emmett se giró con una enorme sonrisa hacia el abuelo cuando tía Rosalie asentía de no muy buena gana.

--Por mi no hay problema, lo sabes Emmett

-- ¿Familia? --dijo mirándonos. El tío Jasper asintió serio, como siempre. La tía Alice de un brinco llegó hasta Helen, tiró de su mano y poniéndola de pie le dio un gran abrazo. Reí pero asentí ante la mirada de mi tío y papá también asintió.

-- ¿Ahora si podrás dormir? --me murmuró papá al oído, yo sonreí cerrando los ojos, papá empezó a tararear y supe que era cuestión de segundos para que me quedara dormida.

Cuando desperté, el sol ya estaba en lo alto. Sonreí aún con los ojos cerrados, estaban tan cómoda así que en verdad me daba flojera abrir los ojos... un repentino ataque de risa me hizo abrirlos, papá debía estar cumpliendo su castigo, aunque me gusta escucharlo tocar. Pero aún así resulta divertido el pensar en mi padre castigado.

--Quisiera escuchar el chiste --susurró una delicada voz. Me senté inmediatamente y la busqué. Recorrí la habitación desesperada, y la encontré enfrente, sentada en el sofá mi madre sonreía. Sin intención le miré los ojos, eran dorados. Aunque igual la habría querido de ser borgoña.

--Mamá, ¡volviste!

--Y no maté a nadie --sonrió estirando los brazos hacia mi. No lo pensé dos veces y me lancé a sus brazos. Continuamente me sentía como una niña, pero no importaba mucho, bueno, solo cuando a mi padre le daba por castigarme por tonterías -- deberías estar en el colegio --sentí su frío aliento entre mi cabello y me apreté más a ella.

--Culpa a mi papá, por cierto ¡adivina! --entusiasmada levanté la mirada hacia ella -- ¡la abuela castigó a papá! --casi grité, sabía que no era necesario pero estaba emocionada porque al fin tenía a mi madre conmigo y divertida por decir que mi padre estaba castigado.

--Mmm --contestó mamá pensativa, me acomodé y la miré detenidamente --entonces por eso Emmett rió cuando pregunté por Edward... nunca había escuchado que Edward estuviera castigado --me miró divertida, sabía que le causaría gracia --Alice me dijo que tenías algo que mostrarme.

¡Sí, era verdad!, estiré la mano hasta tocar su mejilla y recordé todo lo que había pasado por la noche. Mamá cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Rió cuando la abuela le decía a papá que lo castigaría. Antes no le había puesto atención a la cara de papá, pero ahora que volvía a verlo también reí. Nunca lo había visto tan sorprendido.

--Vaya, interesante. Así que Emmett tiene una hija --dijo mamá pensativa cuando terminé de mostrarle lo que había pasado -- ¿todo estuvo bien mientras yo...? --dejó la frase inconclusa, supongo que no se atrevería a decirlo o no quería que lo recordara.

--Todo bien, la tía Alice vio que estarías bien --solo la segunda parte era verdad, no le diría que me deprimí hasta el punto en que papá amenazó con eliminar mi vida social por siempre si no iba al colegio, tampoco podría decirle que tengo una semana sin cazar o comer algo. Eso seguro le preocuparía.

-- ¿No has cazado? --me sorprendió su tono rudo, ¡demonios, no había bajado la mano de su mejilla!

--Yo pues... a decir verdad no... no tenía ánimos de salir

--Vamos de caza hija

--Pero mamá, quiero estar contigo y seguro ya te hartaste... bueno, creo que no era la palabra que quería decir

--Vamos Nessie

--No tengo sed, en verdad

--Vamos a que comas algo entonces, te prepararé lasagna

--No...

--O cazas o comes --mamá se giró con el entrecejo fruncido, me levanté de la cama rápidamente, no haría que ella se molestara o sintiese mal.

No había nadie en la casa, era extraño, ni siquiera papá. Él estaba castigado, me pregunto si podría salir de casa.

--Mamá, iremos al colegio en mi auto --me senté en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina y miré a mi madre preparar la salsa.

-- ¿Recuerdas la pataleta que hizo tu padre cuando fuimos a comprarte el auto? --preguntó aún con la vista sobre la salsa que comenzaba a oler. Quizá sabría mejor un buen oso pero, dado que no puedo cazarlos, casi da lo mismo un apestoso herbívoro que comida humana. Y vaya que recordaba ese día, papá se había rehusado a entrar en la agencia para iniciar y cuando por fin lo habíamos convencido, pegó el grito en el cielo cuando le dije el auto que quería y corrió fuera de la agencia --no creo que quiera ir en tu auto hija, a mí no me molestaría --me sonrió y metió la lasagna al horno

--Pues la abuela no lo dejará conducir el volvo y tu auto es demasiado llamativo, él gritó que no se subiría a mi escarabajo --entrecerré los ojos mirando a lo lejos, ¿que de malo tenía mi beetle rosa convertible?, era veloz y hermoso. --mamá... --ella se sentó a mi lado -- ¿Jake ya no me quiere? --había hecho todo lo posible por no acordarme de él, pero hablar de autos sin pensar en Jacob... imposible. Él había sido el que me dijo sobre el beetle, que era perfecto para mí. Y el pensar que ya no quería ni ser mi amigo...

--Claro que te quiere hija pero Billy ha estado muy mal estos meses y Jake tuvo que ir

-- ¿Meses?, si han sido dos años mamá... era una niña cuando se fue y... --sentía la mirada de mi madre sobre mí, pero no me importó dejar la frase inconclusa, la voz se me había quebrado y no quería llorar. Cuando sus fríos brazos me rodearon me giré y hundí la cara en su hombro. No pude evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron sin que pudiera hacer algo.

--Tranquila Renesmee, Jake te adora. Solo que no ha podido volver

--Tam... ¿tampoco llamar?, ¿que tan dificil es eso?, tampoco contesta mis llamadas... ¡pues sabes qué! --con coraje me limpié el rostro, no lloraría más, ningún hombre valía tanto como para que llorara por él --que se quede en La push, no me importa si ya no vuelve

--Pero hija...

--No mamá, Jacob no es nadie para que llore por él --sé que no la engañé del todo con eso, pero me esforzaré, si a Jake no le importo, ¿por qué ha de importarme él?.

--Nessie, ¿te importaría subir la capota? --preguntó papá cuando salíamos del garaje, me giré hacia él divertida

--Es un día estupendo padre, no hay sol

Papá masculló algo que no entendí, se atascó más las gafas oscuras, jaló la gorra y se hundió en el asiento trasero.

El abuelo no había tenido problemas para acomodar a Helen en el colegio, y ella parecía entusiasmada, nunca había ido a la preparatoria. Buena cosa la entusiasmaba y yo que habría hecho hasta lo imposible por fingir que no era estudiante.

--Llegamos tarde, rápido abajo --ordenó mamá histérica, si ya había estudiado la preparatoria, que más le daba llegar tarde o no a clase.

--Habríamos llegado a buena hora si no hubieran hecho berrinches antes de salir de casa --murmuré tomando mi mochila. Papá me ignoró olímpicamente, tomó de la mano a mamá y se adelantaron. Me recargué en el capó del coche y suspiré --no tengo ganas de ir a clase --susurré cuando mis padres seguramente se sentaban en biología.

--No vayas --me giré incrédula, Helen me sonreía --puedes mostrarme el pueblo

--Pero... bien, espera un poco --cerré los ojos y me concentré. Tenía que pensar en el soccer, se suponía que eso jugaríamos hoy. Gimnasia a primera hora, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría hacer eso?, por Dios nadie estaba la suficientemente despierto como para hacer deporte. Le indiqué a señas que subiera de nuevo, podíamos volver antes de que terminaran las clases. Tenía la suficiente habilidad como para inventar una buena razón para que ninguno de mis compañeros me hubiera visto o que no hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos. Bueno, pensaría en eso después, ahora a divertirse un poco. Las llantas del coche rechinaron cuando di vuelta en la salida.

Era fácil trabar amistad con Helen, parecía que la conocía de siempre. Cuando llegamos al pueblo quise llevarla a la única tienda de ropa que había, pero su idea me pareció mejor. A decir verdad, nunca había ido a un bar y ella parecía muy segura, así que la seguí.

--Espera, necesitas identificación --con la mano en la puerta me miró, le sonreí sacando de mi bolsa mi identificación, J. Jenks era un buen amigo de la familia.

El lugar olía a cigarro, pero era cálido. Estaba a media luz y necesitaba una urgente remodelación. Fuimos a una mesa del fondo y puse mi abrigo en la parte de atrás de mi silla, Helen se sentó frente a mí y pidió dos tragos, no supe lo que eran. Pero había dicho que leves porque yo no estaba acostumbrada a tomar y siendo yo mitad vampiro mitad humana, no sabía como me caería.

Comenzamos a hablar de su vida con los Vulturis, cuando se había ido de ahí, lo que hizo cuando vagaba por América, la vez que había luchado con una anaconda en el amazonas, como se sentía con los primos de Denali y yo le conté lo que era tener una familia. Para ella las palabras papá y mamá solo habían sido sueños y ahora que los tenía, quería saber a qué atenerse. También la podían castigar, si mi abuela había castigado a papá, a ella también le podría llegar aunque viniendo de tío Emmett era muy poco probable. Me preguntó sobre la tía Rosalie y yo le dije la verdad, quizá tardaría en aceptarla pero lo haría, tía Rosalie tenía buen corazón, por irónico que eso se escuchara, yo sabía que era una buena persona.

--Nessie, creo que debemos irnos --no me había dado cuenta del tiempo que teníamos ahí y ¿desde cuando Helen tenía una gemela?. ¡Woa, todo se mueve! --creo que tu parte humana está ganando --la escuché de forma curiosa, hablaba como si estuviera cantando dentro de un garrafón.

--Helen, ¿por qué no dejas de bailar? --mmm, mi voz se escucha rara y mi lengua pesa demasiado, ¿me pregunto por qué será?.

--Nessie, ¿cuántos años tienes? --Helen suena preocupada, intenté contestarle pero mi cara se estrelló contra la mesa. ¡Rayos! ¿y mis instintos de vampiro? -- ¿Nessie?

--Die... diessssciete

--Me muero, tu padre es súper enojón y... ¡las 6 de la tarde, ay no, no, no!... no creo que Emmett sea como Edward

--Noooooombree, cómo creeeessss, el tío Emmmett es lindisssimo --vaya, mi lengua pesa cada vez más y este vodka sabe excelente ¿dónde te habías metido todo essste tiempo? -- ¡no! --increíble pero sí, me abracé de la botella cuando Helen intentaba quitármela, como osa intentar eso, si será un recuerdo de la primera salida con ella. -- ¿a dónde vas prima? --intenté que mi voz sonara más clara pero no logré mucho, Helen hablaba con un muchacho bastante apuesto. Me paré y quise ir hacia el muchacho, di un paso y no supe como pero mis pies se cruzaban y perdía el equilibrio. Algo muy lejos en mi cabeza me gritaba que metiera las manos o simplemente que moviera los pies y por Dios que lo intenté pero no me respondieron. Solo escuché un ruido extraño.

--Por Dios, no, no, no... --Helen me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a pararme, un momento, entonces me había caído. Miré mis manos sobre un montón de astillas y la mesa destruida debajo de mí. Cuando me paré ni siquiera las sillas parecían ser lo que eran.

Helen me pasó el brazo por la cintura y me llevó hasta mi auto.

--No, tú no manejas

--Es mío, yo manejo

--Nessie por favor, ven --gruñó Helen intentando detenerme, pero con un simple salto todo se arreglaba. ¡Ou!, miré a mi prima que me apretaba el brazo y negaba seria --sube por favor... tengo que bajarte esa borrachera a como dé lugar --la escuché murmurar mientras yo subía al lado del copiloto, ¿bajarme, borrachera?, pero si yo no estaba borracha, si mi padre me mira borracha me mata pero como no lo estoy no puede matarme.

Helen pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, me reí a carcajadas, me encanta cuando mi auto rechina las llantas. Pero en la siguiente calle torció a la derecha y siguió de largo hasta un pequeño lugar, ¡genial, otro bar!. Hice amago de bajar pero mi prima negaba y era ella la que bajaba, espero que recuerde la marca del vodka que tomamos porque sabía muy bien. Unos minutos después regresó con un vaso blanco en la mano y me lo dio.

-- ¡Helen por favor, sabe horrible! --escupí el café negro que me había dado y ahora tendría que limpiar el coche

--Tómatelo Nessie, para que no...

-- ¡Esa canción me encanta! --me incliné para subir al radio y la cabeza se me fue hasta el tablero.

--Ahora destruyes el coche, menos mal que es el tuyo --murmuró Helen, la miré y después vi el tablero de mi coche, un agujero del tamaño de mi cabeza.

-- "_Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango.  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me.  
(Galileo.) Galileo.  
(Galileo.) Galileo,  
Galileo figaro Magnifico. "_

Comencé a cantar con mi soprano bien alto, justo como repetía mamá, cada vez que yo hablaba. Pero es que la canción es increíble.

--Vamos Helen, canta... _Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.  
Bismillah!  
No, we will not let you go.  
Bismillah!  
We will not let you go.  
Bismillah!  
We will not let you go.  
Will not let you go.  
Will not let you go. _

Helen sonrió y me imitó, ella cantaba los coros, menos mal que se había calmado. Todo el camino a casa cantamos la canción una y otra vez.

--Nessie, baja la voz, ya llegamos --murmuró Helen de repente seria. Miré a mi alrededor, sí, ya habíamos llegado, era el garaje de la casa.

--Sí, sí... --susurré divertida, intenté salir del coche pero mis pies volvieron a cruzarse y me fuí de frente, ahora por lo menos pude mover mis manos y detenerme, mi mano se hundió en algo, parecía plastilina, cerré los dedos y escuché a Helen ahogar un grito. Abrí mi mano y miré lo que tenía, una o eran dos, no sé muy bien, mi mano se movía y tenía como cuatro, pero en todas ellas había una bola roja que también bailaba y la imité, también empecé a bailar al son de mi canción.

--Nessie, si están en los alrededores vendrán si sigues cantando así

--Oh Helen canta, no seas amargada, haz los coros... "_Bismillah!, No, we will not let you go, Bismillah!, e will not let you go. Bismillah!, We will not let you go. Will not let you go. Will not let you go." _

_--_Baja la voz Renesmee

--Bajé la voz y voy a gritar si no me ayudas a cantar --murmuré molesta, como me dejaba cantar sola, eso era de mala educación.

--_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go._

¡Esa es mi prima!, comenzó a cantar y yo continué, íbamos una frase cada una.

_  
--Bismillah!  
_

_--No, we will not let you go.  
_

_--Bismillah!  
_

_--We will not let you go.  
_

_--Bismillah!  
_

_--We will not let you go.  
_

_--Will not let you go.  
_

_--Will not let you go. _

_--__(Oh mama mia, mama mia.) Mama mia, let me go.  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.  
So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye.  
__**So you think you can love me and leave me to die. **_

--Ay rayos baja la voz, te van a...

-- ¿Qué le pasó a mi auto? --Helen seguía arrastrándome a la casa, no entendía por qué mis pies no respondían como debían, si me soltaba me iba de bruces. Espero no haber perdido mi habilidad vampírica. Con el grito de tía Rosalie se detuvo.

--Hooolaaa tíííaaa --me las arreglé para soltarme del abrazo de Helen y girarme para saludar a mi tía, por fortuna estuvo cerca de mí en un segundo pues casi me caía de nuevo.

-- ¿Nessie que...?, ¿la llevaste a beber? --escuché el gruñido en la voz de mi tía y levanté la mirada mientras me intentaba parar bien.

--Yo... no sabía que... --Helen parecía nerviosa --...lo...

-- ¿Que le hiciste a mi auto?

--Nada Rosalie, lo juro yo ni siquiera lo toqué

--Tía, tu auto es ¿rrrrrrrojo? --increíble lo dificil que era la letra "r" y mi lengua estaba más pesada. --creo que esto es tuyo --levanté mis cuatro manos derechas cerradas y las abrí demasiado arriba, pero sentí que mi tía atrapaba las esferas rrrrojas. Cerró los dientes con fuerza y me arrastró a gran velocidad a la casa.

--Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme --llamó en un susurro, pero yo sabía que la habían escuchado, además, estaban ahí ya. Entonces para qué los llamaba. --llamen a Edward...

-- ¡Mi papá! --dije zafandome del abrazo de mi tía, ¡los había dejado en el colegio! --tengo que ir por ellos a la escuela, los dejé tirados --me tambaleé un poco pero con los brazos extendidos pude mantenerme de pie. A ver, primero un pie y después el otro y... --hola tío Emmett --había ido a dar hasta los brazos del tío más apuesto que tenía, aunque el tío Jazz también tiene lo suyo, pero es más serio.

--Hueles a alcohol Renesmee --dijo el tío Emmett haciendo una mueca

--Una pizzhhquitita, no fue nada pero debo ir por mis papás a la escuuuu... ela --haciendo eses me fui a la puerta, seguro todos me miraban.

-- ¿Helen? --preguntó tío Emmett serio, ¡Wow, nunca lo había escuchado tan serio!

--Puedo explicarlo, lo juro

--Eso espero --gruñó tía Rosalie.

Después de mucho esfuerzo pude llegar a la puerta, la abrí y me topé con una hermosa sonrisa pícara y unos ojos dorados. Mi padre parecía un Dios, era apuesto. Llevé una mano hasta su frente y la alisé, el entrecejo fruncido lo hacía ver viejo.

--Estás ebria Renesmee --siseó papá, yo le sonreí, no era verdad. Había tomado una pizquita pero nada más.

--Iba por ustedes al cole, ¿se han venido caminando? --papá negó molesto ante mi pregunta. Miré a mi madre que entraba a la casa y me miraba sorprendida. --¿desde cuando tengo tantas mamás? ¡son muchas y todas bailan!

-- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE HAYAS ESCAPADO DEL COLEGIO PARA TOMAR! --gritó papá, volví a sonreír e intenté contestar pero las piernas no me respondían, los parpados me pesaban y la voz murió en mi garganta, después, no supe más.

Cuando abrí los ojos, mi padre gritaba o por lo menos eso me pareció, la cabeza me dolía bastante, la garganta me quemó como jamás lo había hecho. Me senté en la cama confusa, encendí la lámpara de la mesita de noche y la apagué rápidamente. Me había dado un piquetazo descomunal la cabeza con solo ver la luz. Me tiré de nuevo en la cama y me estiré todo lo que pude. Si mi padre dejara de gritar lo agradecería mucho.

-- ¡RENESMEE BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE! --me senté como impulsada por un resorte ante el grito de mi padre.

--Déjala que duerma --dijo mamá

--Está despierta y si no baja subiré por ella.

Ante esa amenaza salí de la cama, no sé que pude haber hecho para que mi padre se molestara tanto.

Cuando bajé, todos estaban en el comedor así que fui para allá. Solo Helen estaba sentada y en un extraño círculo, parecía salido de una mala película de policías. Papá apartó una silla y la señaló.

--Lo juro, Edward, no era mi intención, solo quería hablar un poco, saber de todos ustedes y... no me di cuenta de la cantidad de alcohol, como a mí no me hace tanto efecto así, no controlé lo de...

--Renesmee, siéntate --ordenó mi padre. Yo me cubrí los oídos con las manos, ¿pero es que tenía que gritar?

--No grites por favor --susurré sentándome, miré por la ventana, el sol salía o se metía. -- ¿que hora es?

--Las seis, casi dormiste 24 horas --contestó papá parándose frente a mí. ¡Uy, muchas imágenes me golpearon y pude comprender lo que decía Helen!. ¡Demonios, destruí el auto de tía Rosalie, moriré!. Papá asintió muy serio. --antes de que empiece con Renesmee, ¿quieres decir algo Emmett?

--Eso estuvo mal Helen, muy muy mal --murmuró tío Emmett seriamente, ¿por qué mi padre no podía regañarme así?.

--Espera a que Emmett tome práctica y se acostumbre --miré a mi padre, eso no estaría nada bien -- ¿cómo rayos te dejaron entrar al bar? --oh bueno, esa pregunta no la esperaba, me quedé en blanco. Eché un vistazo a Helen deseando que no pensara en ello. Rápidamente me vinieron a la cabeza los deberes del colegio, pero mi padre estiraba la mano frente a mí. Helen no tenía tanta habilidad evitando pensar ciertas cosas como yo. Debía enseñarle cómo hacerlo si me iba a acompañar. Suspiré y saqué del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón la identificación falsa. -- ¿cuando viste a Jenks?, ¡Jasper dime por qué Jenks atendió a Renesmee y le dio una identificación de... --miró la tarjeta y se molestó aún más, creo que estaré encerrada por toda la eternidad. -- si no, estarás muy cerca --siseó mi padre mirándome de nuevo -- ¿21 años? --le sonreí, no se me ocurría otra cosa, por fortuna no gritaba.

--Papá, ¿vas a tardar mucho?, muero de sed --le dije sintiendo que la garganta me quemaba, tío Emmett rió entre dientes, mi padre le gruñó.

-- ¿Recuerdas que solo puedes cazar herbívoros?

--Sí papá, lo recuerdo --ahogué una mueca, eso no me saciaría, podía acabarme tres manadas grandes.

--No tienes tarjeta de crédito hasta nuevo aviso

--Sí papá

--Y en cuanto lleguemos al colegio me darás las llaves del auto... las regresaré cuando terminen las clases Esme --aclaró mi padre ante el silencioso intercambio con mi abuela, supongo que le recordaría su castigo.

--Sí papá, entendí. No tendré vida social por lo que resta del año escolar

--Cierto

-- ¿Me puedo ir a cazar?

--Te acompañaremos --dijo mi madre hablando por primera vez. Miré a Helen.

--No, yo hablaré con ella --cuando Helen se acercaba a nosotros, tía Rosalie la detuvo. Mi prima se giró incrédula.

--Tía, lo del auto fue mi culpa, si vas a regañar a alguien yo...

--No Nessie, eso se aclaró. Tu padre lo arreglará. Quiero hablar con Helen sobre otra cosa... Emmett y yo la acompañaremos a cazar después.

Papá rió antes de salir, me gustaría saber lo que tía Rosalie le diría a Helen, pero si me confiaba de mi padre, seguro la regañaría por lo que no hizo el tío Emmett.

-- ¡Nessie! --mamá me llamaba desde el otro lado del riachuelo. Suspiré y me preparé para herbívoros, no tendría más por la próxima eternidad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...

**La canción es un trozo de Bohemian Rapsody de Queen...  
**

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	4. Una plática de padre a hija?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD... Twilight es de Meyer!!!  
**

* * *

**_Año nuevo, capi nuevo... quería que dijera año nuevo fic nuevo pero me matan hahahahaha y creo saber quien encabezaría la fila jejeje... y después iría tras Shia17Potter, sip, en definitiva. ¿Alguien sabe a quien me refiero?  
_**

**_Bueno lean y ya saben la dinamica XD  
_**

* * *

**_HELEN POV_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

El tener padres a mi edad era... absurdo, pero se sentía en verdad bien. Cayo siempre me decía que mi actitud no cambiaba aunque pasara el tiempo, seguía siendo la misma niña malcriada a la que convirtieron, bueno, quizá eso le agrade a Emmett, aunque por lo que he visto él no es el mejor ejemplo de vampiro maduro. Rosalie es otra cosa, al principio pensé que no me aceptaría pero... es un poco complicada. Da la impresión de algo cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario. El día en que Renesmee se emborrachó (que por Dios juro jamás pensé que lo fuera a hacer con tan poco alcohol), no me regañó, con toda la expresión de la palabra, no como yo habría esperado, viendo como había quedado su auto y como había traído a Renesmee. Solo me había amenazado con que a la próxima se encargaría de que Emmett se comportara como mi padre. Eso me gustaría verlo, no lo puedo imaginar.

Ya tenía casi dos meses con mi nueva familia y la relación con ellos iba excelente, Emmett en vez de ser mi padre parecía un amigo. Las salidas a cazar eran increíbles, Nessie se nos unía algunas veces y la comprendí cuando pude verla controlar un oso para pelear con Emmett, lo hacía casi tan bien como con las personas pero tenía que concentrarse y entonces no miraba bien la lucha. Hasta la fecha nunca había mostrado ninguno de mis poderes y cuando Nessie complacía a Emmett con el oso, sentí una punzada de celos, yo controlo mejor a los animales y no necesito estar tan concentrada... pero después comprendí que mis celos eran infundados, Renesmee era su sobrina y la conocía desde que había nacido y yo acababa de llegar.

Por lo menos me dedicaba las noches, intentaba conocerme y hacía preguntas como no creí capaz a alguien. Esa noche, estábamos todos sentados en la estancia cuando Bella y Edward discutían sobre si debían o no levantarle el castigo a Renesmee, Bella cambió el tema drásticamente, cuando Alice soltaba una risita los miré.

--Edward --dijo Bella frunciendo el entrecejo --Nessie tiene 16 años

--Sí, eso dice Carlisle

--En poco tendrá novio...

--Sabes que Nessie no piensa en Jake como...

--Independientemente Edward, sabes que pronto avanzarán --Edward la miró como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loca, yo no entendía mucho, se suponía que una madre era lo que quería, el padre era siempre el celoso. Alice ocultó la cabeza detrás de Jasper que confundido la miró. --y cuando lleguen al noviazgo... pues... todo padre tiene un deber

-- ¡Qué! --Edward se puso de pie aterrado, ¿qué deber tenía todo padre con el noviazgo de su hija? --eso es deber de la madre... -- ¿y que además él juraba que era deber de la madre?, no se estarían refiriendo a... --no hablaré de sexo con Renesmee

--Oh claro que lo harás Edward, te la pasaste bien cuando Charlie me dio esa plática y ahora tú...

-- ¿Incomodarás a Renesmee solo para vengarte de mí?

--No amor, solo quiero que le hables desde el punto de vista de un hombre

--Bella... --murmuró muy serio -- ¡Emmett si no dejas de pensar en eso te desmembraré lentamente!... --gruñó para luego seguir casi suplicando a su esposa. Esta familia es bastante extraña. Lo miré asentir, seguro me había escuchado --podré saber lo que Renesmee piensa mientras yo intento...

--Puedo cubrirla con mi escudo, ese no es problema Edward. Pero como hombre tienes que hablar con ella sobre eso

--Pero...

--No lo discutiré

--Bella esto es... lo discutiré contigo después --sonrió de lado, poco después volvió a sentarse.

--Emmett --me giré inmediatamente hacia Rosalie, ella no podía... ella no me haría... ella no... --tienes una hija

--Sí Rose y es hermosa --me sonrió, yo no pude regresarle la sonrisa. Era lindo pero en ocasiones pensaba que era algo lento.

--Tienes que empezar con tus deberes...

-- ¡No, no puedes estar hablando en serio! --no me había dado cuenta que me había puesto de pie, que estaba gritando y mucho menos que casi me subía sobre Rosalie, ella me sonrió.

-- ¿Que deberes amor? --Emmett se giró hacia Rosalie, parecía curioso y yo deseé correr fuera, de hecho, puedo hacerlo. Di media vuelta e intenté huir pero Rosalie hablaba.

--Los mismos que Edward, una plática sobre sexo con Helen --logré abrir la puerta pero Emmett me abrazaba y la cerraba. Levanté un poco la cabeza, ¡por todos los Dioses, tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada!

-- ¿Has tenido novios? --me preguntó pícaramente, si mi corazón siguiera latiendo, se habría acelerado para detenerse súbitamente

--Sí, muchos --dije casi ahogándome

--No es verdad, nunca se ha enamorado --deseé arrancarle la cabeza a Edward, sea mil veces maldito ese don suyo para escuchar los pensamientos.

--Oh vamos Helen --dijo Emmett atrayéndome más a su musculoso cuerpo --no te puede avergonzar una plática de sexo con tu padre, son cosas normales --barbotó como si tal cosa. Yo deseaba que se abriera la tierra y me tragara y de paso un rayo me partiera. De haber podido sonrojarme lo habría hecho furiosamente.

Viví en los primeros años de los 50's, sigo pensando como en esa época. Claro que me avergüenza y con un padre que aparente 20 años que todo toma a broma, ¿cómo podría no estar nerviosa?. Fulminé con la mirada a Edward que fingía un ataque de tos. Tos, claro un vampiro con tos...

--Por favor Emmett, no lo hagas. Sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre eso, en humanos y... --a pesar de haber sido convertida hacía medio siglo, aún esperaba sonrojarme --...en vampiros

--Seguro sigues llamándome Emmett porque no sientes que sea tu padre --comentó pensativo, lo miré aterrada --haré que me consideres tal y empezaré con mis tareas paternas --tenía una enorme, que digo enorme, una gigantesca sonrisa. Dios, casi se le escapa del rostro, se mira tan feliz, como si la plática que le esperaba fuera sobre osos pardos molestos y no sobre sexo con su hija supuestamente adolescente, aunque haciendo comparaciones en edad, me quedaba.

--Puedo decirte papito si eso evita...

--Helen --hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia a lo que iba a decir --no quiero que lo hagas por obligación

--No lo hago por obligación, en serio --me apresuré a decir, pero él solo apretó el abrazo y me arrastró a la estancia.

--Quiero hacer las cosas bien...

--Por favor Emmett --me las arreglé y me giré para verlo --no me hagas pasar por esto...

--En tu época, cuando eras humana no creo que tu bisabuelo te haya dado alguna plática sobre esto...

--Pero no...

--...y cuando te convirtieron dudo mucho que los viejos de las cloacas lo hayan intentado --me interrumpió tranquilamente. Los demás reían disimuladamente, incluso Carlisle y Esme.

--Te aseguro Emmett que yo no...

--En esta época se acostumbra una charla sobre sexo de los padres con los hijos para...

-- Te lo suplico... --volvió a girarme y siguió arrastrándome a los sillones. En esta ocasión ambicioné el poder de Renesmee para manipular a las personas

--...orientarlos correctamente y no cometan errores --siguió hablando como si yo no hubiera abierto la boca. Se sentó en el sofá y me puso sobre su regazo, me sentí como una niña de 4 años cuando su padre le iba a contar una historia, solo que mi historia no sería sobre duendes, princesas y hadas sino sobre... ¡Dios no, no puede estarme pasando esto a mí!. A Edward se le escapó una risita, lo miré con ojos entrecerrados. Inmediatamente sentí algo caliente recorrerme completamente, desde la punta de mis pies hasta cada uno de mis cabellos, los ojos me quemaron pero no al grado de sentir dolor y algo explotó dentro de mí.

-- ¡Aaah!

-- ¡Edward!

-- ¡No!

-- ¡El sofá!

Escuché gritos y cosas borrosas, estaba demasiado molesta y avergonzada como para poner atención.

--Helen --me susurró Emmett al oído. Parpadeé un par de veces y lo miré, él, con una ceja enarcada me señaló el sofá

-- ¡Rayos! --dije más alto de que lo que era mi intención. Volví a entrecerrar los ojos y pensé en frío, tan rápido como la imagen de hielo y nieve me llegaba a la cabeza, una sensación increíble me invadió y me recorrió hasta cada uno de mis cabellos, se almacenó en mis ojos y explotó, la llama del sofá se extinguió y éste quedó cubierto por una delgada capa de hielo. Miré a Edward, tenía una horrible quemadura en el brazo y hacía muecas de dolor. ¡Demonios! --¡Lo siento Edward, perdón! --me apresuré a ir hasta él. Sentí una punzada en el pecho al verlo retroceder con cautela y quizá miedo. --lo siento, en verdad. No sé que me pasó, siempre me controlo, no dejo que explote así. Es algo de lo que me puedo dar cuenta cuando está por suceder, perdón...

--Está bien Helen, no te preocupes --me dijo Carlisle, pero Edward no hablaba solo me miraba con terror, sí eso era, me tenía miedo. Ahora tendría que irme, era una maldita arma para exterminar vampiros sin desmembrarlos, por eso los Vulturis me querían, por eso había sido convertida, para darles la victoria en las guerras. No podía vivir con más vampiros, porque podía destruir seres indestructibles.

--Tranquila Helen --sentí un cálido abrazo, había comenzado a sollozar sin darme cuenta --no pienses eso, no te tengo miedo --levanté la mirada sorprendida, no podía creer que Edward me estuviera abrazando --quizá sí eres un arma para destruir lo indestructible pero igual eres mi sobrina. --curvó los labios a un lado, creí ver un brillo en sus ojos --pero no tienes porque irte al menos que quieras y la verdad dudo que Emmett te vaya a dejar

-- ¡Solo sobre mi cuerpo frío y duro! --dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie, solo él podría tomar a broma que Edward hubiera estado a punto de ser incinerado sin siquiera separarlo -- y te advierto una cosa Helen --agregó repentinamente serio, todos lo voltearon a ver --aquí los dramáticos son Edward y Bella, no quieras quitarles el puesto porque tendrás que esforzarte demasiado --Edward se quitó de mi lado, en un segundo estaba junto a Emmett y le daba un golpe en el brazo.

--Niños por favor --dijo Esme cuando Emmett se disponía a regresarle el golpe a Edward, éste sonrió triunfante cuando Emmett con una mueca bajaba la mano. -- ¡Emmett! --le regañó, él no se daría por vencido tan fácil y había intentado tomar por sorpresa a Edward, claro, algo imposible y por consecuencia había atravesado el sofá con el puño.

--Perdón Esme

--No peleen por favor

--Descuida mamá --dijo Edward sonriendo.

Increíble, mi padre y mi... tío, se comportaban como niños. Esta en verdad es una familia extraña, aunque, es mi familia.

--Helen --miré a Emmett que me hablaba. ¡No, pero es que no lo ha olvidado!. Sentado en el sofá que tenía una enorme hoyo en el respaldo, estiraba los brazos para que fuera a sentarme. Miré un par de veces hacia la puerta, podía irme, podía incluso atravesar la pared aunque me regañaran y me la cobraran pero no tendría una platica sobre sexo con Emmett. --iré tras de ti y tendremos esta charla aquí o en el bosque --dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.

--No soy una niña Emmett, en verdad no necesito esa plática

--Eres mi niña y quiero hacer las cosas bien

¿Cuántas veces había deseado que alguien me dijera eso?, pero claro, en otras condiciones.

--Ve con él --Esme estaba a mi lado con su mano sobre mi hombro, me hablaba maternalmente --le hace ilusión tomar esas responsabilidades que por cosas que él no pidió, no tuvo oportunidad de hacer. --miré a Esme, después a Emmett, me sonreía, incluso pude ver un brillo en sus ojos dorados. Respiré hondo y fui hacia él. Lo bueno que no tenía novio y no estaba algún chico que me gustara...

-- ¡Qué pasaaa! --el grito ronco me dejó helada, un olor a dulce muy diferente al nuestro me llegó de golpe. Los miré a todos, hasta donde yo sabía los animales no podían hablar. Cuando la puerta se abrió el olor a perro me golpeó. ¡Genial, la familia tiene amistad con licántropos! Y yo en las piernas de mi padre a punto de una plática sobre sexo con toda la familia rodeándonos.

--Jake --murmuró sorprendida Bella, Edward arrugó el entrecejo pero miró hacia la entrada.

El olor a dulce y perro se mezcló de forma muy extraña pero no desagradable. Escuché a Rosalie bufar molesta cuando un chavo alto, (mucho debería agregar) de piel rojiza y cabello negro como la noche sobre sus hombros aparecía en el umbral, ¡Wow!, con solo un pantalón corto dejando ver su perfecto pecho y unas piernas que me dejaron sin aliento. Así que él era Jake, el chico de quien Renesmee ya no quería saber nada, en pocas palabras, estaba libre.

El olor que me llegaba solo quería decir una cosa, o eso creí, por lo que intenté probarlo. Puse mi mano sobre mi rodilla derecha, los dedos se me empezaron a mover solos mientras mis labios se movían rápidamente, nadie me prestaba atención, ni siquiera Emmett que se había desaparecido después de saludar sonriente a Jake.

--Oye rubia --Rosalie no lo miró, pero me di cuenta que le ponía atención -- ¿Qué necesita una de las tuyas para no aburrirse? --Jake dio un par de pasos hacia Rosalie, ella se tensó molesta -- una hoja de papel que diga por los dos lados: "por favor, gira" --Rosalie gruñó bajo ante la carcajada de Jacob

--Estoy seguro que ese no lo había escuchado --la voz susurrante en mi oído me hizo dar un brinco mientras unos brazos me rodeaban. Giré la cabeza, Emmett me sonreía divertido

--Yo... yo... no... no... esto --intenté decir que no había tenido nada que ver pero el que Jake preguntara confundido lo que había pasado no me ayudó, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue taparle la boca a Emmett con las dos manos y suplicarle que no dijera nada. Si Rosalie sabía que yo había tenido algo que ver... mejor ni pensar en ello, pero después de la situación en la que me había metido, era lo menos que podía hacer.

--Jacob --dijo Esme, algo me dijo que la mirara --debes estar cansado, arriba sigue tu habitación, Edward quiere que vayamos a cazar.

¡No, no, no, no pueden dejarme sola con Emmett y menos aún con Jacob ahí con la charla que mi padre pretende!.

-- ¿Visitas? --sonrió Jacob mirándome, pensé en darle mi mejor sonrisa para hacer méritos pero simplemente miré al piso.

--Mi hija --estoy segura de que eso debía sentirse genial, el que mi padre lo dijera con esa enorme sonrisa no logró más que mis zapatos se congelaran, ahora ni siquiera había sentido el frío invadirme.

-- ¡Wow! --exclamó Jacob acercándose --Jacob --me tendió la mano, la miré unos segundos. Un licántropo que pretende estrechar la mano a un vampiro... curioso.

--Helen --tomé su mano una corriente eléctrica extraña me recorrió, él sonrió.

--Un gusto Helen, creo que te apañaste bien con el padre, pero con la madre no creo que...

--Cállate perro --siseó Rosalie desde el recibidor

--De hecho es hija natural de Emmett --apuntó Carlisle --pero creo que te lo explicaremos después porque al parecer vamos de caza --dijo mirando a Edward.

-- ¡No he cazado en tres semanas! --grité desesperada, quizá podría huír.

--Si cazamos hace dos días --Emmett estaba a mi lado de nuevo, genial, no podía imaginar una peor situación que a mi edad hablar de sexo con una persona como Emmett y con alguien tan apuesto como Jacob por un lado. Miré a Emmett, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera captado mi desesperado intento de escape, pero él me sonreía como si esa hubiera sido mi idea.

--No hagas nada que yo no haría --murmuró Edward antes de salir

-- ¿Puedo comer?

--Sabes a lo que me refiero --gruñó. Jacob soltó una carcajada antes de ir hacia la cocina.

--Bien Helen --Emmett se sentó en el sofá más grande cuando todos se alejaron, tragué saliva y me giré. No caería sin luchar.

--Emmett por favor, no tienes que hacerlo, es incómodo para mi y es incómodo para ti. Rosalie no está, no tienes que...

--Para mí no es nada incómodo, además, no encontrarás a alguien más experimentado que yo en el ámbito sexual... --sentí que mis ojos se abrían más de lo que se consideraba físicamente posible (aún dada mi condición). En la cocina, Jacob se ahogó con algo y después soltó una estridente carcajada.

--Oye Emmett, ¿quieres que saque a Nessie de aquí?, no vaya a caerse la casa --se burló Jacob saliendo con una charola llena de comida. Lo miré sin comprender.

--Es mi hija --dijo Emmett restándole importancia, ¿a qué se refería exactamente?. --es solo una charla de padre a hija

--Entiendo, entonces estaré arriba, iré a dormir un rato

--Esme se pondrá furiosa si tiras migajas en la cama

--Entonces me quedo aquí --se alzó de hombros y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente ¡Quééé, nooo!

-- ¡Yo limpiaré! --los dos me miraron rápidamente, pude apostar que Emmett hacía un esfuerzo por no reír --para que comas más tranquilo y... pues... en verdad necesito algo de... privacidad --Dios gracias porque un vampiro no pudiera sonrojarse. Jacob ladeó la cabeza masticando con concentración, tragó y sonrió ampliamente.

--Está bien, los dejo...

--Bueno, ahora que estamos solos, siéntate Helen --Emmett abrió los brazos, ¿en verdad pensaba que iría a sentarme en sus piernas? --anda ven --negué e incluso retrocedí un par de pasos pero Emmett ya estaba detrás de mí y se sentaba en el sofá trayéndome junto a él. --bien, empecemos... no seas grosera y mírame --había levantado la cabeza y miraba fijamente el techo, puso su mano en mi mejilla y me obligó a verlo directamente a esos risueños ojos dorados, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y poco después sacó... ¡Dios mío!. En menos de un segundo brinqué hasta la pared.

--No tienes porque...

--Helen no seas tonta, anda ven

--Guardate eso! --grité, empezaba a respirar rápido, él solo se miró las manos

--Helen...

--Emmett por favor, estás alterándome demasiado...

--Helen, son dos muñecos...

--Pero... solo es una charla

--Ya, ya, tranquila --en un segundo estaba junto a mí y al otro ambos estábamos sentados de nuevo en el sofá, ahora él frente a mí, puso los dos muñecos sobre la mesita del té. Dios, ahora la muñeca hacía un streeptease... ¿tendría ya listos los muñecos?, ¿de dónde los sacó?, Renesmee tiene 16 años, debió hacer tiempo que los había usado, si es que alguna vez lo hizo con el ritmo con el que crecen los híbridos... --mira --volví a poner atención a Emmett --cuando un hombre y una mujer se conocen, empiezan una serie de... --inició con una extraña plática, un tono de voz que no le quedaba en nada, y me negué a mirarlo, tenía la vista fija en los muñecos pero no escuchaba lo que decía, no quería, aunque una oración me hizo salir de la burbuja en la que me había metido --entonces, si tú estás debajo... --mi boca se abrió para hacer juego con mis ojos, Emmett se interrumpió y me miró... los muñecos escenificaban lo que decía... arriba, Jacob se ahogaba, al parecer había estado poniendo demasiada atención. Una estridente carcajada me espabiló un poco, lentamente levanté la mirada hasta Emmett... reía acostado en el sofá, parecía tener un ataque. Intenté decir algo pero una palabra ahogada por carcajadas me lo impidió --...creíste... --eso fue todo lo que necesité para saber que había sido una broma, que nunca había tenido intención de darme esa maldita plática. Jamás había gruñido, lo juro, jamás lo había necesitado pero esta vez dejé que un furioso gruñido escapara de mi pecho y retumbara en la estancia, Jacob dejó de reír al escucharme pero Emmett había empeorado, ahora estaba tirado en el piso. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, el calor me recorría como si fuera una corriente eléctrica. Los demás regresaban ya, podía escucharlos ¿ya habían pasado cuatro horas, cinco, seis?. Pensé en hielo, frío, en todo lo que pudiera tranquilizarme y que cuando abriera los ojos Emmett no quedara reducido a cenizas.

-- ¿Todo bien? --preguntó Jasper, fue el primero en entrar. Seguro podía sentir el ambiente caldeado, a pesar de la risa de Emmett.

--No te atrevas a --murmuré apenas despegando la mandíbula --intentar tranquilizarme aunque sea un poco Jasper, te lo advierto. --siseé respirando hondo, todos se amontonaban cerca al vampiro rubio, pude sentir que Jasper titubeaba.

Rosalie se tensó cuando levanté a Emmett y lo sostuve a mi altura, él seguía riendo. Había puesto los pies en el piso pero se agachaba intencionalmente. Levanté el puño y con fuerza lo bajé. Emmett me sonrió e incluso giró la cabeza ofreciéndome la mejilla. Detuve el brazo justo para tocar solamente su piel, si me hubiera hecho menos de la mitad de lo que me hizo esta noche lo habría incinerado sin pararme a pensar en que tenía que desmembrarlo, claro, si no hubiera sabido que era mi padre.

--No, déjenla. Se lo merece --dijo Edward detrás de mí, seguramente intentaban detenerme.

-- ¿No ibas a golpearme? --preguntó Emmett cuando lo solté, di media vuelta y volví a cerrar los ojos, no podía quemar a mi padre, porque aunque no pareciera, ese vampiro era mi padre. --oh vamos Helen...

--Eres mi padre --siseé --no puedo

--Te doy mi permiso, anda, ven, golpeame --volvía a ponerme la mejilla.

Abrí los ojos furiosa, podía sentir el calor y el frío recorriéndome más rápido, necesitaba desahogarme y pateé el sofá arrojándolo contra el ventanal mismo que atravesó dejando solo un montón de cristal por el piso y fue a estrellarse contra uno de los árboles del jardín donde se partió en astillas.

--Como tu padre te doy mi permiso, no te diré nada --insistió y soltó una carcajada. Edward les explicaba a los demás lo que había pasado.

Bien, no me lo volvería a repetir, me giré y lo segundo que se escuchó fue un ensordecedor golpe, dos enormes rocas estrellándose y Emmett atravesaba una pared. Edward y Jasper rieron divertidos, Rosalie corrió hasta Emmett. Genial y ahora la agarraría contra mí, yo que pensaba que empezaba a ganármela.

--Bruto --susurró Rosalie en la cocina y se escuchó un golpe leve.

Emmett regresaba con una mano en la mejilla, parecía adolorido.

-- ¡Tienes una mano...! --exclamó sorprendido

-- ¡¿TE IMAGINAS SIQUIERA LO QUE SUFRÍ CON TU MALDITO BROTE DE RESPONSABILIDAD PATERNA?! --ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando me había acercado a él, solo lo tomé de la playera y me acerqué lo más que pude.

--Eh, eh, eh, solo te di permiso para un golpe... ¡mujer pegas como mula!

-- ¡AAAHHH, ESTUVO A PUNTO DE DARME UN INFARTO EMMETT!

--Técnicamente hija mía, eso no es posible --me murmuró sonriente

-- ¡SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS HECHO ESTO!

--Vamos solo fue una broma...

-- ¡UNA BROMA, UNA MALDITA BROMA, CON UN DEMONIO EMMETT CASI ME MATAS!

--De hecho creo que tú ya estás...

-- ¡AAAYYY CALLATE, ERES UN... UN... PORQUE... ERES...! --me llevé las manos a la cabeza y deseé arrancármela -- ¡ERES UN PADRE!

--Y te apuesto a que tus amigas te envidian

-- ¡EMMETT!

--Ya, Helen tranquila

-- ¿¡CÓMO RAYOS PRETENDES QUE ME TRANQUILICE!!?, ¡NO, NO PUEDO TRANQUILIZARME! --el sofá detrás de Emmett se incendió, ¡¿con un demonio, ahora no me puedo dar cuenta de cuando voy a explotar?!, me apresuré a apagar el fuego con un poco de hielo.

--Jazz, creo que nos caería bien tu intervención --murmuró Emmett acercándose a mí. Al instante me sentí demasiado tranquila, pero mi cabeza seguía siendo una guerra. -- ¿mejor?.

Respiré hondo, no podía estar tranquila, no después de lo que me había hecho.

--Jasper por favor, necesito desahogarme

--Helen quizá exageras un poco

--No Carlisle, no sabes lo que me hizo pasar. ¿puedes siquiera imaginar lo que sería una platica sobre sexo con alguien como Emmett? --dije mirando al doctor, él sonrió levemente --contigo sería fácil, eres médico o Edward que también lo es y además más serio... pero Emmett... él... él... ¡Jasper la diversión no me ayuda a mi propósito, quiero matar a mi padre no burlarme de él!

--Lo siento Helen --Jasper reía al parecer muy divertido, volví a sentir la calma invadirme. Pero estaba lo suficientemente alterada como para recordar lo que tenía la estancia calmada, aunque en verdad me costaba bastante trabajo.

-- ¡Eh, me has dicho padre! --exclamó Emmett alegre, lo miré incrédula -- ¿ves?, ¡te dije que con esa charla me considerarías tu...!

-- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! --no lo pude evitar y lo interrumpí con un grito, la calma era ahora reemplazada por incredulidad, ese sentimiento lo conocía demasiado bien. -- ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE!, ¡VINE AQUÍ PORQUE QUERÍA CONOCERTE, DESDE QUE TE MIRÉ TE CONSIDERÉ MI PADRE, NO ERA NECESARIO TODO ESE TEATRITO!

--Oye, vas a terminar afónica

-- ¡AY NO, NO, NO EMMETT ERES...!

-- ¿Tu padre? --ahora parecía estúpidamente feliz. Apreté el puño de nuevo y lo pegué a mi pierna, deseaba darle otro golpe y quizá así poder arrancarle la cabeza. Escuché a Edward reír a mi espalda.

-- ¡EMMETT, EMMETT!, ¡AAAYYY EMMETT!

--Tranquila Helen --Jasper estaba a mi lado y lo que no creí posible, me pasó los brazos por los hombros. Una más fuerte oleada de calma me invadió, agradecí a Jasper, ya por lo menos no deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a Emmett ahora que se me acercaba.

-- ¿Mejor?

--Emmett, aunque Jasper me abrace y sienta una increíble calma. Estoy totalmente consciente de que estoy tranquila por él --dije lentamente, jamás había hablado tan lento, Emmett me sonrió y me abrazó en un segundo. --Cayo se quejaba de que no sabía seguir las reglas --agregué cerrando los ojos, tenía que tranquilizarme aún más, casi podía sentir el calor llenarme --Jasper, necesito tranquilizarme más... --él se sorprendió un poco pero me hizo caso --y casi tanto así puedo ignorar lo que hace tu hermano y mínimo arrancarte un brazo --para mi sorpresa, Emmett me abrazó con más fuerza y soltó una carcajada, ¡pero este hombre es imposible!.

--Oh vamos Helen, así me quieres... no puedes quejarte, soy el mejor padre que alguien podría desear...

--Emmett --dijo Rosalie cautelosa --si la sigues presionando, en verdad te va a arrancar algo y no voy a hacer nada por detenerla -- ¡por Dios que le haga caso!

--Bah...

-- ¿¡QUIERES QUE HAGA LO QUE SEA POR PERDONARTE?!

El grito de Renesmee interrumpió la replica de Emmett, todos fuimos a la escalera cuando un estruendo sacudía el piso superior.

-- ¡Wow! --exclamó Emmett sorprendido. Jacob bajaba volando las escaleras, partía en mil trozos la puerta principal y se iba a estrellar al bosque, por el hoyo que había dejado la puerta miré como echaba abajo tres árboles.

--Es un idiota, ¿a quién se le ocurrió dejarlo subir? --el tono de Renesmee era frío y parecía furiosa.

--Su habitación está arriba --contestó Edward, pude apostar que con un tono de alegría en la voz.

--Hija, ¿qué pasa?

--Que es un idiota, mamá, ¡eso pasa!... estoy lista, ¿nos vamos al colegio? --dio media vuelta y a paso humano se fue, en verdad parecía ofendida.

-- ¡Ya pasaron dos meses!

--Aún no Edward, te faltan dos semanas --lo interrumpió Esme antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Renesmee

--No es justo --masculló cruzándose de brazos, Bella sonrió y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Jacob regresaba acunando su brazo izquierdo, tenía sangre en la boca y arrastraba el pie derecho.

-- ¿Qué pasó? --preguntó Bella en cuanto lo vio entrar, yo estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero conmigo se habría escuchado más extraño.

--Que Nessie tiene el carácter idéntico al de su madre --dijo riendo, sacudió el pie y aplanaba como si no le hubiera pasado nada, se limpió la boca y no había rastro de algún corte.

--Seguro te lo merecías entonces --contestó Bella con ojos entrecerrados.

--Lo más seguro, pero no me dejó explicarle porque no contesté sus llamadas

0-0-0-0-0-0-0RENESMEE POV 0-0-0-0--00-000-000-0-0

--Y porque no me llamaste tampoco --tuve que regresar, Jacob se quedaría con la gloria del "yo soy inocente" y no lo permitiría. El muy... me sonrió, esa despreocupada sonrisa, tan... tan... ¡oh Dios es...! mi padre carraspeando interrumpió mis pensamientos, lo ignoré y me concentré en mi pose orgullosa -- los dejaré si no vienen ya, no quiero llegar tarde

--Hija --me llamó mi madre, sonreía de lado --es sábado

--Bien, iré a... cazar, ¿alguien me acompaña? --seguía castigada y era la única parte donde me podía desaparecer

--Yo voy

-- ¡A ti no te quiero ni ver! --después de todo lo que me hizo, ¿cómo se atreve a decirme eso?.

--Nessie, ¿por qué no mejor hablas con Jake?

-- ¡Porque no quiero!

--No seas caprichosa

--Claro mamá, yo soy caprichosa porque quiero olvidar... porque... ¡pues no me importa como me digan!. ¿Helen vienes conmigo?

--Nessie

--Papá, no me voy a quedar todo el sábado en esta casa cuando apesta a perro --mi visión periférica captó la reacción de Jake, trató de aparentar que no le había afectado pero lo conozco demasiado y sé que le dolió. Incluso antes de verlo me había arrepentido de lo que había dicho, pero ya nada podía hacer. Miré a tía Rosalie que sonreía con orgullo, el abuelo me miró de forma reprobadora. Mamá parecía triste y mi padre... él pues... parecía alegre y al mismo tiempo desilusionado. -- ¿entonces Helen?

--Claro, vamos

No esperé a que mi madre dijera algo, al parecer mi padre no me detendría y no quería que mi conciencia ganara ante el recuerdo de Jacob. Él no se sentía ni la mitad de mal a como me sentí yo por todo ese tiempo en el que no me llamó y cuando yo le llamaba me contestaba Paul, uno de sus amigos, me decía que Jake no podía contestar y cuando contestaba él, solo me decía que tenía que irse y colgaba sin darme oportunidad a decir algo. Ahora llegaba y quería que todo estuviera como antes, claro como no.

El primer olor con el que me topé fue con una maldito puma, estuve tentada en ir por él, cuando regresara mi padre se daría cuenta y me castigaría de nuevo, no podría salir de mi habitación y no tendría que ver a Jacob, pero me detuve pensando en mamá... su rostro desilusionado diciéndome que no podía confiar en mi, lo logró. No tuve más opción que seguir el débil rastro de la manada de ciervos que me llegaba del este, Helen me seguía pensativa.

En esta ocasión olvidé controlarlos, no tenía ganas de jugar, a decir verdad, tampoco sed. Cuando terminé con el segundo macho me senté y miré a Helen cazar. Recordé al tío Emmett, nunca había visto a un ciervo huir tan fácil y con tal agilidad así que seguro Helen los controlaba.

--Helen, podemos ir por algún oso si quieres. No tengo sed, no tienes porque detenerte por mí

--No te preocupes, estoy totalmente satisfecha.

Me sonrió y se sentó junto a mí, el ciervo huyó despavorido.

-- ¿Estás bien?

--No --contesté sinceramente. Me dolía ver a Jake sufriendo así pero yo también había sufrido y mucho más. No es que me quiera vengar de él, solo no quiero que me vuelva a hacer algo así. -- ¿vamos a un bar?

--No tienes identificación --dijo recostándose sobre los brazos, yo le sonreí -- ¿Renesmee? --giró la cabeza hacia mí, yo ya le mostraba una nueva identificación. --pero tus padres...

--No se van a enterar

-- No se enteran si no te emborrachas y ¿para que irías a un bar si no vas a tomar?

--Oh por favor Helen, ya me acostumbré, seguro ahora puedo tomar más...

--Estás castigada Nessie, no podemos ir por el coche y...

--Vamos corriendo

--Pero...

-- ¡Por favor Helen, necesito olvidar a Jacob por lo menos un rato!

--Tu padre es un detector de mentiras

--Bien, pues ve y échame de cabeza, no me importa --me puse de pie decidida a irme, si ella no me acompañaba iría yo sola, podía pedir vodka que es lo único que conozco pero iría a ese maldito bar.

--Espera Renesmee, no puedo dejarte ir sola. Pero prométeme que me harás caso

--Sí, sí, anda vámonos ya

Comenzamos a correr, yo iba lo más rápido que podía, como jamás lo había hecho, ni cuando papá me retaba. Me sentía libre y casi olvidaba que Jacob me había traicionado y que me esperaba en la casa grande, por supuesto que yo no regresaría ahí. El viento me daba en la cara y me ayudaba a tranquilizarme, Helen iba a mi lado, de vez en cuando me miraba. Ya le preguntaría cuando llegáramos. Un zumbido me hizo mirarla cuando se llevaba un teléfono al oído, intenté detenerla pero ya había contestado.

--_Regresen por favor Helen _--era el abuelo y se escuchaba estricto. Helen disminuía la velocidad cuando casi salíamos del bosque, no me quedó más remedio que detenerme.

--Pero Carlisle...

--_Es importante, sé que no están cazando..._

_--_Cómo...

--_Eso no importa Helen, solo regresen, no quiero mandar a nadie para buscarlas en el pueblo_

_--_Está bien Carlisle, ya vamos.

Cerró el teléfono y me miró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

--Te prometo venir después, tu abuelo parecía preocupado

--También es tuyo

-- ¿Vamos entonces?

-- ¿Tengo otra opción?, si intento irme por mi lado me arrastrarás, ¿no? --era totalmente consciente de que ella era más fuerte que yo, no por nada era hija del tío Emmett.

Tuvimos que dar media vuelta, no estaba muy de acuerdo pero no me quedaba otra opción. Ya no corría con el mismo ímpetu, entre más tiempo tardara en llegar a casa, mejor. Pero aún así en quince minutos entramos a la propiedad.

--Me quedo aquí --dije deteniéndome en la cabaña

--Pero Renesmee...

--No quiero ver a Jacob aún

--Está bien, les diré que estás aquí... por favor --me miró como si realmente le preocupara, ya presentía lo que me diría --no te vayas --sí, eso creí. Asentí resignada y entré a mi casa.

Haría mis deberes, un sábado... como si eso me sorprendiera, tenía mes y medio haciéndolos los sábados y estudiando los domingos, los viernes por las noches mejor ni recordarlos. Para cuando me quitaran el castigo no iba a saber lo que era vida social. Rodeé los sillones y fui a mi cuarto, debajo de la cama saqué mi mochila y tiré los libros en el escritorio.

--Genial, genial, genial ¿ahora que rayos hago? --golpeé la mesa molesta, ya había terminado los deberes consecuencia de mi apretada agenda y la mesa se partía en dos. No me quedaba más remedio que... ¿qué podía hacer?, dormir... sí, podía hacer eso. Eran las 11 de la mañana y yo volvería a dormir.

--Nessie... --acababa de cerrar los ojos y ya venían a despertarme, era mi madre, seguro quería que me disculpara con Jacob. Me giré y me cubrí con el edredón. --hija, a Esme se le ocurrió algo --mi cama se movió ligeramente, mamá se acomodaba en el espacio que había dejado al moverme --como habrá sol hasta el martes, iremos a unas cabañas que están a unas horas de aquí... --entonces abrí los ojos y la miré --salida de parejas, ¿te importaría quedarte con Helen?

--Claro, no hay problema... trataré de no aburrirme --ironicé mientras me sentaba, mamá me sonrió

--Hija, tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando...

-- ¿A sí? --no le tomé importancia, seguro era referente a Jacob.

--Sí, y llegamos a una conclusión... Dios, me siento como mi padre cuando me levantó el castigo --la miré curiosa, mamá nunca daba tantos rodeos para levantarme un castigo, un momento... ella nunca me levantaba un castigo, algo debía andar mal --bueno, tu padre piensa que te has portado bastante bien y no has renegado de mi exagerado castigo

--No fue exagerado mamá, me lo merecía --no sé en que mundo una adolescente le dice eso a su madre pero quizá funcione lo suficiente como para que me dejan cazar carnívoros, podría funcionar me sonrió.

--De hecho le sorprendió bastante que cazaras herbívoros... lo escuchó de Helen --se apresuró a añadir antes de que preguntara, aunque de hecho, yo sabía que así sería.

--Pueden confiar en mí

--Lo sé cariño --el que mamá me dijera eso me alegró en verdad, ya no importaba si seguía castigada --ya no estás castigada

-- ¡Genial mamá! --me lancé hacia ella, no podía creerlo, al fin libre, podría ir al cine, a las tiendas, a las fiestas, a... ¡podría salir y haría mis deberes la mañana antes de irme al colegio!, pero... ¿por qué ella me decía eso? -- ¿por qué huelo un "pero"?

--Porque tienes buen olfato hija --genial, me eché hacia atrás y esperé el golpe --solo intenta darle una oportunidad a Jake para que se...

-- ¡NO! --me paré sobre la cama, estaba molesta. Ahora mi madre abogaba por Jacob Black cuando debía preocuparle como estaba su hija en vez de ese licántropo mal agradecido.

--Renesmee por favor

--No mamá, no dejaré que...

--Solo deja que te explique, dale una oportunidad. Está sufriendo hija

-- ¡Yo también sufrí cuando no me llamaba y más cuando se rehusaba a contestarme!, que piense en eso

--Nessie, no lo viste bien... está delgado, palido, tiene ojeras, no creo que haya dormido mucho en estos meses...

--¡Años mamá, fueron dos años!

--Sabes que no puede estar lejos de ti Nessie... mira, recuerdo a mi padre teniendo una charla parecida conmigo y me imagino lo que estás pensando así que mejor llévalo con calma, intenta darle una oportunidad a Jake, por lo menos si te ofende o algo puedes golpearlo y no romperte la mano... busca ropa que te quedarás en la casa grande con Helen... --me sonrió dándome mi maleta --aún no sé quién estará a cargo, Helen supongo... --salió pensando en voz alta, y yo me quedé pensando en Jake. Ahora pasaría el fin de semana con Jacob, iba a ser divertido, claro, si no estuviera furiosa con el muy idiota.

-- ¿Helen? --ese era papá, seguro mamá le decía que la dejaría a cargo -- pero Bella por favor, ¡es hija de Emmett!

-- ¿A quién sugieres entonces?

--Pues a...

Con la maleta en la mano salí, no tenía porque llevar mucha ropa... compraría más por la tarde.

--Yo podría quedarme a cargo --los dos se giraron a verme, papá pareció pensarlo.

--No --se apresuró a decir mamá, mi padre seguía mirándome

--Bella...

--No, no podría controlar a Helen y si es como Emmett en verdad, tiraran abajo la casa --intenté refutar eso pero no encontré las palabras adecuadas, quizá tenía razón --Jake...

-- ¡No obedeceré a ese perro! --me dolió la palabra tan rápido como la soltaron mis labios pero el solo escuchar su nombre se me revolvía todo y quería golpearlo. Mamá me miró reprobadoramente pero salí de la casa antes de que pudiera regañarme, no sentía ganas de escucharla abogar de nuevo por Jacob.

Escuché a mis padres susurrando varios metros detrás de mí, podía escucharlos perfectamente pero el tema no era interesante... Jacob, yo, la imprimación, algo mal... en definitiva no me importaba. Si la imprimación hubiera sido verdadera, Jacob no se habría ido por tanto tiempo por más mal que estuviera su padre, quizá era egoísta pero mínimo habría venido cada mes, con una vez me habría bastado o por lo menos una llamada, no le costaba nada hacerme una llamada de cinco minutos o un mensaje de texto, también tenía celular. Yo había intentado ir pero lo único que había ganado eran 2 semanas en mi habitación y un super regaño, a los 9, a los 13 y a los 15 años, Jake ni siquiera lo había intentado. Cuando el olor que había extrañado por tanto tiempo me golpeó la cara, despegué la mirada del cielo azul, hasta entonces me había dado cuenta de que había sol, me giré hacia mis padres. Me gustaba verlos bajo la luz solar.

No importaba cuantas veces los viera, siempre era impactante y hermoso, parecían cubiertos de pequeños diamantes. Me sonrieron mirándome embobada, no podía acostumbrarme. Papá me abrazó y me llevó hasta la casa.

--Claro que puedo controlarlos --la voz de Helen muy segura nos dio la bienvenida, papá rió entre dientes.

--Tampoco es que yo necesite niñera --Jake por su parte, parecía altanero y lindo, por más que quisiera odiarlo no podía, pero... --Nessie quizá sí --y lo hacía fácil, lo miré furiosa, papá me tocó la cabeza cuando intentaba hacer que Jacob se lanzara de cabeza por la ventana, no lo miré, sabía que negaba.

--No, no me arriesgaré a que mi carro desaparezca --olvidé a Jacob y miré a tía Rosalie, miraba fijamente a Helen que le sonreía inocente, ni ella misma podría creerse eso.

--Oh vamos Rose, Helen es la única que podría controlarlos --claro, tío Emmett defendía a su hija, ¿por qué mis padres no hacían lo mismo?

--Porque Helen no está siendo injusta --me susurró papá discretamente, no oculté mi desagrado y me alejé de él, me tiré en el sofá vacío y con los brazos cruzados seguí escuchando.

--Estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie -- nada nuevo que mamá dijera eso, ahora seguro tendría niñero y no me dejaría hacer nada... evité pensar en que lo podía controlar, si mi padre se daba cuenta suspendían la excursión y vaya que tengo ganas de no estar en casa en todo el día, me tendrían demasiado vigilada. --Helen es demasiado parecida a Emmett, Nessie no podría contra Helen...

--¡Oigan, hablan como si fuera...!

--...una copia de Emmett con diferente sexo --la interrumpió tío Jasper, ¡jajaja! La cara que puse tío Emmett, lástima que no tuviera una... le sonreí a papá cuando un click se escuchó, él sí había tomado la fotografía. Helen cerró la boca mientras mi padre corría por la estancia con tío Emmett intentando cazarlo.

--Tienes razón Bella --siguió el abuelo como si nada pasara, eso era de todos los días aunque para Helen parecía interesante. --creo que lo mejor será que Jacob se quede a cargo, él cuidará bien de Nessie --gruñí bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que mamá no me escuchara, su mirada era molesta pero me giré hacia otra parte, ahora todos estarían contra mi. --y creo que podría controlar a Helen, pero no será necesario, ¿verdad?

--Claro que no Carlisle --dijo Helen entre dientes, apreté los labios para no reír, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea.

--Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos o perderemos el vuelo... se tolerante hija --me dijo la abuela abrazándome

--Tranquila --mamá

--Tómalo con calma --tío Jasper

--Con cuidado --tía Alice

--No le arranques la cabeza hasta que esté yo aquí --el único que me hizo sonreír, tío Emmett

--Ni que fuera a controlar a Jacob para que se arroje del acantilado --mascullé cuando todos me abrazaban.

--Te cansarías sin razón, no le pasaría nada --dijo tía Rosalie dándome un beso.

--Con cuidado por favor --el abuelo nos sonrió mientras salía.

Miré a Helen, le parecía extraña tanta muestra de cariño, podía verlo. Se me salió una risita cuando tío Emmett le daba un abrazo de oso levantándola del piso y le susurraba un "diviértanse" antes de volver a dejarla en el suelo.

--Jake, dejé el número en el refrigerador, dejaremos encendidos los celulares, el número de emergencia está debajo del mío, y...

--Bella, no cuidaré bebés --interrumpió exasperado Jacob, en ocasiones era divertido --aunque se comporten como ellos --y en otras un completo idiota. Apreté los dientes como dos cuchillas, me estaba cansando en verdad.

--Estaremos solo a unas horas, en cuanto nos llamen tomaremos un avión...

--Mamá por favor, van a perder el avión... adiós --la interrumpí girándome hacia ella, se portaba como si algo me pudiera pasar cuando bien sabía que podía contra un licántropo que se atreviera a hacer algo, además Helen podía ayudar con eso. Después de pensarlo por algunos minutos mi madre respiró hondo y asintió, al fin salían todos.

--Nada de fiestas --papá y tía Rosalie se regresaron y dijeron al mismo tiempo. Tia Rosalie mirando a Helen y papá mirándome.

--No se preocupen --dijo Jacob --no creo que esté el ambiente como para fiestecitas --agregó mirándome, ¿por qué simplemente no se guardaba sus comentarios?. Papá miró fijamente a Helen un momento, después sonrió y dando media vuelta desapareció entre los árboles, con mamá a su lado y los demás siguiéndolos... ¿correrían hasta el aeropuerto?, en fin, no me incumbía.

Volví a sentarme en el sofá, Jacob se sentó enfrente y me miró, Helen miraba a lo lejos por la ventana.

-- ¡Quieres dejar de mirarme! --exploté diez minutos después, Jacob seguía sin quitarme la vista de encima.

--No --contestó simplemente.

Sentí que la furia me cubría, era un... un... ¡aah!, entrecerré los ojos y cuando mi mente estaba por ponerse en blanco, Helen se giró hacia nosotros y dijo algo que me hizo olvidar a Jacob y mirarla. ¿Fiesta?.

--Mi papá dijo... --intenté aclarar mis ideas, de pronto eso me parecía interesante.

-- ¡Estás loca, por supuesto que no! --Jacob se había puesto de pie, miraba alternadamente de Helen a mí. Con que se pondría con esas, yo tenía un as bajo la manga, me giré hacia él y cariñosamente le dije:

--Oh vamos Jake --funcionó, la imprimación parecía seguir vigente un poco, por lo menos con mis ruegos... puse mi mejor cara de sufrimiento y ahogué mi tono de voz --solos nos divertiremos un poco --miré como sus pupilas se dilataban, mi habilidad vampírica y la imprimación juntas, eran buenas armas --no pasará de ahí

--No... no pue...

--Por fa... --me colgué de sus hombros y lo miré

--No Nessie, Edward me dijo que las cuidara, no que... --sacudió la cabeza y pareció despejarse.

¡Rayos!, al diablo la imprimación entonces y los buenos tratos, intenté dominar su mente pero Helen me tocaba el hombro y negaba.

--He estado intentando esto por algún tiempo y creo que lo he dominado --me dijo con un guiño, yo me aparté de Jacob, Helen le sonrió, tocó su mejilla y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Di un brinco cuando de un ojo de Helen salió lo que aseguré era fuego y del otro hielo y envolvían a Jacob, poco después, Helen se desplomó. --estoy bien, no te preocupes --dijo entrecortadamente, asentí y miré a Jacob, tenía la vista perdida --Jacob, nos ayudarás a organizar la fiesta, te divertirás y no recordarás esto --para mi sorpresa Jacob asintió de inmediato -- ¿algo que olvide?

Miré a mi prima, ¡Wow, que don!

-- ¿Puedes hacer que diga por qué no me llamaba?

--Lo siento, controlo animales, se supone que no hablan

--No importa --le sonreí, pero en verdad importaba, tenía que saber la verdad --no sé si debamos hacer esa fiesta

--Pero si ya dijiste que sí --murmuró aún en el piso

--Pero porque Jacob dijo que no, fue...

--Instinto adolescente --me sonrió poniéndose de pie, yo asentí --no te preocupes, vuelven hasta el lunes, solo serán unos pocos, diez nada más, solo para no estar solos...

Bien, no me preocuparía, una enorme casa sin familia... ¿qué podía salir mal?.

Diez, Helen me había dicho que serían diez nada más, debí haberme asegurado que eran personas no decenas. Pero era divertido, las luces de un extraño violeta que arrancaba brillos más extraños a la piel de mi prima, la música a todo volúmen con vecinos a millas de aquí, los muebles en el tercer piso, el piano de papá en el garaje, cinco sujetos bailando en la mesa antigua de la abuela... ¿¡CINCO SUJETOS BAILANDO EN LA MESA ANTIGUA DE LA ABUELA?!, intenté gritarles que se bajaran de ahí pero un enorme sujeto al que en mi vida había visto se subía y un "crack" me heló la sangre... no, no por favor, eso no... la madera cedió, se dobló y la mesa se vino abajo. Bueno, podía comprar otra y rogar porque la abuela no notara el cambio, también podía romperle una pata y arreglarla como en la otra... sí, eso haría y seguiría divirtiéndome.

Helen como buena anfitriona se paseaba sonriéndoles a todos.

-- ¿Quién es ese? --le pregunté señalando a uno que no tenía apariencia de ser de preparatoria

--No sé --me contestó tranquila, se alzó de hombros, me sonrió y bailando fue hacia los de nuestro curso.

--Hola --cerré los ojos, esa voz aterciopelada me había hecho sentir unos escalofríos espantosos. Respiré hondo y me giré, me había dejado llevar. No olía como papá, aunque bastante bien sí, a decir verdad.

--Hola --le saludé, era un chavo bastante alto aunque no tanto como Jacob, de cabello castaño claro revuelto, un mechón le caía sobre el ojo. Me sonreía y casi podía sentir que intentaba deslumbrarme, tenía unos dientes perfectos y blancos que brillaron ante la luz violeta. Podía escuchar su corazón, acelerado como el mío, miré sus ojos verdes --Sebastian, pensé que no vendrías

--Recién he llegado, mi abuelo no me dejó salir hasta que terminé los deberes --me sonrió, decir que yo los había terminado ya no sería correcto ¿o sí?, él parecía cómodo diciendo que era cumplido pero yo tenía una reputación, así que le sonreí. -- ¿bailamos?

--Claro --al fin me divertiría y con la canción que empezaba mucho mejor, cuando llegábamos a la improvisada pista de baile, escuché algo que volvió a helarme la sangre.

-- ¡MTV llegó!

No supe de donde provenía el grito, solo pude mirar las enormes cámaras que se acomodaban y al apuesto conductor del momento, no...podía...estarme...pasando...esto...

0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HELEN POV

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-- ¡Vamos, vamos adentro! --abrí emocionada la puerta, no podía creer que al fin MTV hubiera llegado, cuando lo grité miré a Renesmee que al fin se movía del rincón donde había permanecido aterrada por la fiesta, no supe exactamente lo que pensaba solo había abierto mucho los ojos y se había congelado.

En mi estadía en Volterra había tenido televisión por cable en mi habitación para celos de Jane, no que ella quisiera tenerlo pero no le agradaba que Cayo me consintiera tanto. Había visto MTV a diario con todo el volúmen, sabía que le fastidiaba a Jane. Nunca había podido tenerlos tan cerca y ¡wow, Fabio tiene muy buen trasero en persona!.

Las cámaras de tv se empezaron a acomodar y el programa comenzaba...

-- ¡Súbanle a la música! --grité entusiasmada, esto se ponía excelente. Me detuve con mi prima mientras iba por un trago, seguía congelada junto a Sebastian -- ¿has visto a Jake? --Renesmee negó sin despegar la vista de las cámaras --me vas a decir que tienes pánico escénico

-- ¿Qué hace MTV en la sala de la casa de mis abuelos?

--Graba la mejor fiesta del siglo --contesté sonriente, esta niña en verdad me necesita, no sabe divertirse --tranquila Nessie, todo va bien. Te prometo que si se sale de control se termina... nunca se me ha descontrolado una fiesta

-- ¿Cuantas has hecho?

-- ¿Contando esta? --pregunté pensativa, Renesmee asintió. Hice memoria e incluso conté con los dedos --una

-- ¡¿QUÉ?!

--Pero lo tengo en los genes

--Si alguien mira...

--Renesmee, están demasiado ocupados como para mirar televisión y menos ese canal. Ya diviértete, tranquila --agregué empezando a bailar, tenía que ir por mi trago y los dejé atrás.

Tomé la botella y recargada en la mesa me giré, Renesmee parecía más tranquila y... miré hacia todas partes... Jake bailaba con una chica, um... debería intervenir, pero controlado no me serviría de nada, no lo recordaría. Abrí la botella y debí haber recordado que ningún humano se bebía una botella de vodka sin respirar, cuando la bajé, todos aplaudieron entusiasmados. Me dieron otra y lo volví a hacer. Para la tercera tuve que recordar tomarla mínimo de dos tragos y aún así todos estaban impresionados. Entre cada trago miraba hacia Renesmee, no fuera a tomar de más y se me desapareciera. Cuando la cámara me enfocó me llevé una botella nueva a la boca, cuando empezaba a beber me di cuenta de que era Whisky, bueno, no había tomado más de quince botellas de vodka así que no pasaría nada, empecé a beber ante el coro de "bebe, bebe, bebe". Cuando casi terminaba la botella escuché un sonido familiar, era como olas de mar estrellándose contra piedras... dejé la botella vacía y agarré otra, la abrí y tomé un trago mientras pensaba en ese sonido... miré la botella, tenía un sabor diferente... mmm ron, rico también y volví a escuchar las olas, no había tomado tanto para tener alucinaciones, ¡uy no!, mi celular... celular, ¿dónde había dejado mi celular?... mi teléfono, tomé otro trago y pensé en donde rayos había dejado mi celular, soy vampiro por todos los cielos, debo recordar que lo dejé sobre el auto de Emmett cuando fuí a dejar el piano, sí, eso había pasado. Me escabullí a como pude hasta el garaje...

¿Rosalie?. Las olas volvían a sonar y con el oído de Rosalie mejor apagar un poco la música así que corrí hasta la estancia.

-- ¡A CALLAR TODOS! --grité mientras apagaba la música -- ¡sshh, solo un momento! --aclaré con las manos en alto, cuando hubo un silencio sepulcral, dejé la botella vacía en la mesa y contesté. -- ¿Rosalie, pasa algo? --podía escuchar el aire del otro lado, ¿no estarían regresando o sí? --parece que corren

--_No, seguimos en la montaña y Emmett tiene la ventana abierta_

_--Oh déjalo Rose, están bien, ¡oye mira, una chica parecida a Helen en la tele dejó de moverse y contesta un celu...! _

Demonios, no, no... me tiré un clavado detrás del sofá, y me arrastré hasta la cocina.

--_Eh desapareció, eso es raro... nada se mueve --_ayy a buena hora se le ocurría a Emmett ponerse observador.

--_Helen, Alice miraba televisión y dio con un canal en el que parecía haber una fiesta en una casa muy parecida a la nuestra_

_-- ¿_A sí, y eso a que viene?

--_ Oye Rose, ¿por qué ahora que hablas con Helen nadie se mueve?, ese de ahí parece Jake --_Emmett por todos los santos, ¿por qué no se quedaba callado?, me asomé por la puerta y rogué a uno que se pusieran a bailar sin música, me miró mal y se alejó. ¡Maldita sea!

--_ ¿Qué pasa? _

_-- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Alice?_

¡Por mi madre santa!, todos están ahí.

--_Helen, ¿todo anda bien por ahí?_

_--_Claro Rosalie, ¿por qué la pregunta?, hacía una pijamada con Renesmee

--_Quiero hablar con ella_

_--_Se está bañando, le pintaré las uñas. Jacob ronca desde hace rato --la voz me temblaba, mi última esperanza era que no lo notara.

--_Muy bien, volvemos el lunes_

_--_De acuerdo --cerré el teléfono y volví a encender la música -- ¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!

Arrojé el teléfono y me uní de nuevo a la fiesta.

Las botellas circulaban y trataba de no terminarla para poderla pasar. Tomé de todo tipo de alcohol, desde cerveza pasando por vodka hasta tequila y aguardiente. Los cartones empezaron a estorbar al caminar, algunas botellas vacías se rompían seguido y... ¿por qué no había autos en el garaje?... debieron haberse ido en ellos al aeropuerto.

--Helen

--Hoolaaa Nesssie

--Estás borracha

--Un poquito y es divertidisssimo

--Regresaron

-- ¿Quienes? --traté de enfocar a mi prima y no perder el equilibrio, me pregunto que tanto alcohol habré tomado

--No creo que tarden más de cinco minutos en llegar --miré junto a Nessie, ese chico estaba bastante guapo y vagamente me recordaba algo.

-- ¡Bien, que se unan a la fiesta! --intenté irme bailando pero Nessie me detenía del brazo, se miraba preocupada

--Helen, se supone que no debíamos hacer una...

--Fiesta --el susurro me llegó apagado, mi sentido vampírico parecía apagarse un poco también. Miré hacia la puerta principal, Nessie se me pegó al lado. Edward parecía un vampiro -- ¡jajajaja! --no pude evitar soltar la carcajada, Edward parece vampiro, era divertido, me acerqué a él riendo.

-- ¿Qué significa esto? --miré Carlisle, de repente todo me parecía gracioso y bueno, lo era. No podía dejar de reír

-- ¡LA FIESTA SE TERMINÓ! --gritó Edward furioso, Nessie ya había apagado la música y yo no podía dejar de reír, intenté evitar que todos se fueran, pero al mirar a Carlisle ahí y la cara que tenía Edward huyeron inmediatamente, yo tuve que recargarme en Carlisle, quería dejar de reír pero no me era posible.

--Abueelo, te quiero muushoo --me abracé a Carlisle, no había podido decírselo antes y ahora me parecía un excelente momento.

-- ¡Jacob, se suponía que tú...! --gritó Edward furioso, pero se interrumpió, no supe la razón.

-- ¡HELEN SOIZIC McCARTY!

Sentí que algo frío me cubría completamente y de repente podía ver todo más estable, nada se movía y había dejado de reír tontamente, miré a mi alrededor, Edward que regañaba a Renesmee me miró, me separé de Carlisle y me giré hacia la puerta, pude ver a los demás congelados a mitad del jardín y el tenebroso grito que acababa de quitarme la borrachera de golpe, se volvió a escuchar.

-- ¡HELEN SOIZIC!

Sabía que el sentir las piernas de gelatina estaba en mi cabeza, pero no podía moverlas, podía asegurar que me caería si daba un paso. ¡Cómo rayos había averiguado mi segundo nombre!, casi lo había olvidado, Aro lo supo porque tocó mi mano y desde que llegué no he pensado en eso, miré a Edward preguntándome si él lo había escuchado pero negó. Me tomé del marco de la puerta y di un par de pasos, como si hubiera sido un imán, lo primero con lo que me topé fue con la furiosa mirada dorada de Emmett junto a ¿un enorme trozo de metal?, no, no era un enorme trozo de... ¡por Dios, el jeep!, podía ver las llantas debajo del metal. Tragué saliva para volver mi mirada a Emmett que me señalaba junto a él. Tenía que ir, sabía que tenía que ir pero mis piernas no me obedecían... ¡por todos los santos, estaba aterrada!, nunca había sentido algo así.

--Será mejor que vayas --susurró Rosalie, podría jurar haber visto una mirada de lástima.

Asentí y tragué saliva, era mi padre, no podía hacerme nada... repitiendo eso di un paso y después otro, no podía hacer más. Emmett parecía impacientarse.

-- ¡NO QUERRÁS QUE VAYA POR TI! --rugió de nuevo, un gruñido amenazante acompañó el grito y en vez de avanzar, retrocedí hasta Carlisle.

--Emmett respira hondo --murmuró Carlisle mirándome, Emmett lo hizo pero cuando su mirada se posó en mi, no se había ablandado para nada

--El tío Emmett da miedo --susurró Renesmee a mis espaldas, Edward sonrió levemente y yo deseé ir a esconderme.

--Edward --miré a Emmett, hacía un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse, podía verlo --tu piano está debajo de lo que quedó de... de... mi jeep.

Una enorme ola de calma nos invadió, agradecí con el alma a Jasper por eso y en menos de un segundo estuve junto a Emmett, del pecho de Edward había escapado un gruñido sordo y yo sabía que algo así era peligroso.

-- ¿Una explicación? --miré a Emmett, abrí la boca para decirle una grandiosa mentira pero la volví a cerrar, Edward estaba junto a mi revisando los trozos de madera y algunos trozos de marfil... eso había sido su piano, un piano antiguo debería añadir. Para mi sorpresa dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa.

--Mi mesa --Esme acababa de entrar

-- ¡Mi computadora! --esa no la había visto, también le debería a Alice.

Los demás regresaron sus autos al garaje, hasta entonces me había dado cuenta de que todos los autos estaban en el jardín, solo rogué para que el convertible rojo de Rosalie siguiera intacto.

--Mi explicación --murmuró Emmett, sentí que algo me recorría la columna, pero eso también era juego de mi imaginación.

--Papá te juro que no fue mi intención hacer esto --me giré hacia él y me aseguré de que mi mirada reflejara todo mi arrepentimiento. La expresión de mi padre cambió radicalmente de una seriedad extrema a una de sorpresa. --te juro que pagaré todo...

--No se trata de dinero Helen, había otro vampiro además de ustedes aquí... --agregó sacudiendo la cabeza, parecía estar un grado más allá de sorprendido.

--Sí papá, Sebastian, también vegetariano

--Imagina que el chico que conducía mi jeep --intenté refutar eso, pero no había otra opción para que este hubiera terminado hecho un inservible montón de metal sobre el piano de Edward --no se hubiera puesto el chaleco de seguridad al estrellarse contra este árbol y se le arranca la cabeza...

--Exageras con eso papá

--No, no exagero, pudo haber pasado y se riega toda la sangre... ¿que habría pasado?

--Yo puedo estar en presencia de la sangre sin que me afecte, con los Vulturis me pasó mucho

--Tú sí te habrías controlado pero y... ¿Renesmee, Sebastian?

Bajé la mirada, era verdad. Me había emocionado tanto con la fiesta que me había olvidado de controlar todo y si...

-- ¡No puedo creerlo Renesmee, cuando te dije que no quería fiestas... y deja ya de controlar a Jacob!

--Papá --dejé de ver el piso, él seguía molesto -- ¿podemos entrar a la casa?, no es justo que regañen a Renesmee, no fue su culpa, prácticamente la manipulé para que aceptara, ella no quería hacer nada y... yo controlo a Jacob --murmuré entre dientes, de pronto el brillo discreto de mi pie derecho me parecía sumamente interesante . Adentro, Edward dejó de gritarle a Renesmee. Una mano cálida me levantó la cabeza de la barbilla, Emmett me miraba intensamente, casi me sentía incómoda.

--Creí que quemabas y congelabas las cosas

--También controlo animales y Jacob es... pues... prácticamente un... animal

--Vamos adentro.

Cuando entramos, todos estaban muy molestos reunidos en el comedor. Edward me señaló a Jake que miraba lejos por una ventana, yo sonreí apenada.

--Se le va a pasar en unas horas --no podía decir que estaba en fase de prueba

-- ¿En qué demonios pensaban?

--Edward, yo...

--Escuché lo que le decías a Emmett, pero Renesmee tiene su parte de culpa en esto --me interrumpió, estaba menos molesto que mi padre y la diferencia era bárbara. --Renesmee...

--De nuevo al encierro, ya sé

--No, has estado demasiado tiempo aislada --miré sorprendida a Edward, Renesmee estaba igual que yo --seguirás con los herbívoros y sin tarjeta de crédito

--Vamos a que duermas hija, es tarde --Bella abrazó a Renesmee y se la llevó como si nada hubiera pasado

--Mmm --me giré hacia mi padre, ese tono pensativo no me gustaba en nada --Helen creo que ahora serás tú la enclaustrada --una mueca de incredulidad me cruzó el rostro sin siquiera haberme puesto a pensar en hacerla

-- ¿Me estás castigando? --pregunté aún atónita, no podía creerme eso.

--Sí --mi boca se cayó, seguía sin creerme lo que escuchaba, el hombre o vampiro, como fuera, que se había burlado de mi con una charla de sexo, me castigaba... eso si era bizarro.

-- ¡No puedes! --murmuré, no podía decir más. En mi vida o mi existencia... en ninguna de las dos me habían castigado, nunca.

--Claro que puedo

--No, no...

--Cuando intenté darte esa charla de padre a hija...

--Nunca fue tu intención hacerlo

--Da igual, pero me dijiste que no eras una niña

--Y tú dijiste que era tu niña pero eso que tiene que ver con que me castigues... ¡no puedes hacerlo papá por favor!

--Sí puedo y lo voy a hacer, Helen desobedeciste a Rosalie, te portaste como una niña

--Pero Rosalie no es...

-- ¿Qué?

--Pues... por favor papá --no podía creer que estuviera rogando, ¡yo! Rogándole a un hombre, por muy padre mío que fuera

--Desobedeciste a Edward también y rompieron demasiado sin contar mi jeep, experimentaste con Jacob

-- ¿Cómo?... ¿cómo sabes eso, cómo supiste mi segundo nombre?

--Eso no importa

--Claro que importa, es más... dime cómo supiste eso y aceptaré mi castigo --increíble lo que mi curiosidad lograba.

--Soy padre, lo sé todo

--¡Eso es absurdo!

--No tanto hija, absurdo sería que alguien de 20 castigue a otro de 18

--Tengo como 73 --mascullé molesta, no podía estarme pasando nada de eso, no podía estar castigada

--Y yo como 93, ese argumento no sirve

--Pero...

--Estás castigada --se cruzó de brazos y me miró desde su altura, los músculos de sus brazos se marcaron amenazantes, dibujó una sonrisa pícara y agregó: -- ¿algún problema con eso?.

Lo miré detenidamente, se veía imponente, si no aceptaba me obligaría a aceptar, lo sabía bien. Así que respiré hondo y contesté:

--No, ninguno papá...

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	5. Una estrella fugaz?

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD... Twilight es de MEyer!!!  
**

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaa. un capi nuevo XD... por cierto, siii lo de los 5 reviews sigue en pie, solo que el review de Nymphadora Tonks no cuenta, lo sieento... los fics de Harry POtter siguen escribiendose jejeje, lento pero ahí van... buee disfruten el capi XD.  
**_

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

Casi era navidad, esta era una noche hermosa y habíamos preferido pasarla sentados en el porche de la casa grande, se podían ver las estrellas, algo raro ahí y queríamos aprovecharlo. Estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Edward cuando una luz cruzó el cielo.

-- ¡Mira, una estrella fugaz! --dije mirando fijamente el cielo --pide un deseo --sentí a Edward cerrar los ojos e hice lo mismo, con ansias pedí que el deseo de Edward se cumpliera. -- ¿qué pediste? --me giré hacia él sonriente, él solo me dio un beso mientras susurraba.

--No se cumple, ¿pediste algo? --yo solo le sonreí -- ¿qué te parece si ahora que Nessie está aquí vamos a...? --lo miré interesada, esa proposición iba por buen camino pero él se había interrumpido. Miraba hacia la casa, su expresión se tornaba seria, terriblemente seria. Con un ágil movimiento se puso de pie conmigo en brazos y me llevó hasta la estancia donde Alice tenía la mirada desenfocada, Jasper ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

--Edward ¿qué ocurre? --pregunté bajándome de sus brazos, ante mi pregunta los demás nos miraron. Emmett dejó la televisión y Helen se alejó de la ventana.

-- ¿Alice? --miró a su hermana que se miraba asustada, esto empezaba a desagradarme --Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme --murmuró acercándose más, al instante el resto de la familia nos rodeaba.

--No sé Edward, ha sido demasiado extraño, no miré mucho...

--Lo sé, no entendí nada pero...

--Sí, los Vulturis parecen dudar por algo...

Escuché la queja ahogada de Emmett, pero no atendí pues miraba hacia la misma dirección que Edward y Alice, hacia Helen.

--Quizá --dijo Edward aún en su charla privada con Alice

-- ¿Hola?, aquí hay quienes no saben de lo que se trata todo esto --apuntó Emmett llegando junto a Helen.

-- ¿Qué viste Alice? --preguntó Jasper abrazándola, yo la miraba fijamente, al igual que el resto.

--Nada claro, los Vulturis aún pretenden venir pero dudan su propósito, quizá sea por lo mismo de la primera vez y ahora lo que evita que lo hagan no es que tengamos amigos que declaren por nosotros sino... --una mirada hacia Helen completó su frase.

--Pero yo que...

--Eres poderosa, mucho --interrumpió Edward --y según lo que has dicho, Cayo te aprecia bastante, por eso creemos que titubean. Antes su decisión era demasiado firme --se giró hacia Alice que asintió lentamente.

--No me siento bien --parecía alguien a punto de vomitar, nos giramos hacia Emmett, Rosalie detenía a Helen... ¿se acababa de desmayar?.

--Quizá no tenga mucho tiempo siendo una de ustedes, pero eso no es normal --mi voz reflejó toda mi estupefacción. Carlisle se apresuró a acercarse.

--No me... siento muy bien --miré a Edward, agitaba la cabeza como si quisiera acomodar las cosas dentro. Carlisle se detuvo a medio camino y se giró justo cuando Edward perdía el conocimiento, lo tomé en brazos antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo. Carlisle llegó hasta mí y estiró los brazos, lo miré un segundo y comprendí que querría averiguar lo que pasaba. Con una mirada hacia Emmett, quien había tomado a Helen de brazos de Rosalie, subieron las escaleras hacia el despacho de Carlisle.

Los seguimos inmediatamente, un vampiro desmayado no era normal ni en nuestro mundo.

Helen estaba acostada en el enorme sofá que Carlisle tenía contra la pared y a Edward lo había dejado sobre el escritorio. Lo examinaba minuciosamente, ¡pero por todos los Dioses, cómo iba a poder revisarlo si no tenía pulso!.

--Está... --por fin cinco minutos después, Carlisle con la mano en la mejilla de mi esposo susurró asustado... ¡Carlisle asustado! Eso no podía estar pasando, al parecer los demás pensaron lo mismo pues se apresuraron a acercarse... hasta mí llegó un olor cálido y un leve golpeteo... el olor quemó dolorosamente mi garganta, un sentimiento que me hizo retroceder algunos años, cuando era una neófita de un día, el olor de aquellos excursionistas... respiré y el olor llenó de veneno mi boca, un hierro candente se empujó por mi garganta --aumentando de temperatura --miré a Carlisle que iba hacia Helen, su movimiento me trajo una nueva oleada de aire impregnada de ese delicioso olor... tibia sangre --Helen también.

Emmett en menos de un segundo estaba junto a Carlisle y tocaba la mejilla de Helen. Abrió los ojos enormes. A pesar del olor que me gritaba que me alejara, me acerqué a Edward, pasé mi mano por su mejilla... su piel tremendamente cálida y suave parecía colorearse rápidamente...

-- ¡Carlisle! --fue casi un grito lo que escapó de mi garganta, tan rápido como había abierto la boca el exquisito olor de la sangre más dulce que jamás había olido me había golpeado con exagerada fuerza, Jasper me tomó de un brazo, seguramente sintiendo mis titubeos... pero no podía pensar en comerme a Edward, era mi esposo, yo podía controlarme, pero de todas formas no me desharía del amago de Jasper.

-- ¿Qué pasa Bella? --Carlisle estaba a mi lado, me miraba preocupado, yo le señalé a Edward -- ¡Dios mío! --exclamó acercándose a él -- ¿qué está pasando?

Sentí a los demás rodear el escritorio, yo no tenía más vista que para Edward que... se encogía.

-- ¡Carlisle qué está pasando! --él solo se alzó de hombros, ya esa quemante sensación que se intensificaba en mi garganta cada vez que abría la boca, había sido encerrada en el fondo de mi cabeza, lo único que me interesaba era que mi esposo se encogía.

-- ¡Carlisle! --el grito aterrado de Emmett me hizo girarme hacia él... Helen estaba en la misma situación que Edward.

-- Oh --ese sonido acalló la histeria que empezaba a instalarse en el despacho, todos miramos a Alice que tenía los ojos cerrados. ¡Claro, Alice!, ¿por qué no había pensado en ella antes?. Soltó una risita y abrió sus risueños ojos dorados. --todo estará bien --dijo sonriente

-- ¡Mi hija se encoge y tú te ríes! --gruñó Emmett adelantándose molesto

--Estará bien Emmett, solo es... pues...

-- ¿Que viste Alice? --susurró Jasper al verla titubear, Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue hacia Edward.

--Serán unos días realmente interesantes --murmuró agachándose para besar la frente de Edward.

-- ¡Alice! --gritamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, ella se giró y nos sacó su pequeña e irritante lengua.

--Ya, esperen cinco minutos

--Alice por favor --le supliqué, no soportaría cinco minutos sabiendo que ella sabe lo que pasa.

--Bella, no será divertido si les digo... quiero ver su cara de sorpresa.

Atónita la miré sentarse sobre el escritorio junto a las piernas de Edward.

--Alice no es amable, todos estamos preocupados --le regañó dulcemente Esme. ¿qué acaso no puede comportarse como una madre en toda regla y regañar bien a Alice para obligarla a decirnos?.

--Pero si ya les dije que no tenían porque preocuparse --replicó Alice cruzándose de brazos con un mohín de chiquilla caprichosa.

--Pero queremos...

-- ¡Ya! --se bajó del escritorio interrumpiendo a Esme, ¿ya habían pasado esos cinco minutos?. Se apresuró a acomodar a Edward en una orilla del escritorio y después puso a Helen junto a él. ¿que pretendía?.

Alice nos calló con un dedo en la boca y señaló el escritorio, todos nos amontonamos con la vista fija en los dos vampiros inconscientes sobre él. Los ojos de los dos empezaron a moverse debajo de sus parpados cerrados. Edward inhaló hondo y retuvo el aire, empezó a soltarlo lentamente y mientras lo hacía se encogía con rapidez, la ropa le quedaba cada vez más grande, los zapatos acababan de caer al piso. Le miré la cara, se adelgazaba y encogía, después se le redondeaba y... exhaló todo el aire y quedó dentro de la ropa. Miré a Alice que observaba entusiasmada, podía ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos, ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que podía ser tan emocionante.

Me pegué al escritorio, respiré hondo y desabroché la camisa de Edward, escuché como la blusa de Helen se rasgaba, Emmett no tendría tanto tacto, un grito ahogado salió de Emmett, pero yo no podía mirarlo. Desabroché el último botón, sentí una onda más cálida atravesar mi garganta con furor, me quemaba y podría asegurar que me sangraría,de ser posible. Su pecho sonrosado bajaba y subía rítmicamente, podía escuchar el tum, tum, tum tum de dos corazones extras, el hipnotizante sonido de sangre golpeando contra esa delgada piel.

--Hola --una vocecilla me sacó de mi ensueño, giré un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente como para ver a Emmett con la boca abierta sin poder contestar al saludo.

--Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? --la voz de Rosalie era amable pero no la miré, mis ojos se clavaron en el escritorio donde Rose le echaba encima la enorme camisa de Emmett a una niña de cabello largo y negro, unos curiosos y pícaros ojos de un extraño azul, casi lilas me miraron, si mis cálculos no me fallaban y sabía que no lo harían, mediría 1.20 mts y no podía tener más de 7 años.

--Helen --sonrió ampliamente, la expresión de Rosalie se enterneció al verla sin los dos dientes de arriba.

Emmett estaba congelado detrás de Rose.

-- ¿Qué edad tienes? --preguntó Carlisle repentinamente interesado, seguía sorprendido pero su vena científica salía a relucir.

--Siete, ¿quién eres?

--Yo soy Carlisle Cullen

--Mucho gusto señor --intentó bajar del escritorio pero al parecer la altura no le agradaba, estiró los brazos hacia Emmett y con un curioso escape de aire entre cada palabra, dijo: -- ¡hey grandote ayúdame que está muy alto!

Jasper soltó una carcajada leve, Emmett abrió más la boca, la miró unos segundos y con una enorme sonrisa se acercó a la niña, la tomó en brazos y mantuvo a su altura mirándola detenidamente.

--¡Oye bájame! --exigió golpeando el enorme brazo de Emmett, él asintió y la dejó sobre el piso. Helen miró su camisa, se alzó de hombros y tomándola de la orilla, hizo una reverencia propia del siglo pasado --Helen Soizic McCarty --Carlisle correspondió a la reverencia con una sonrisa -- oiga, ¿dónde está mi abuelo?

--Él... --titubeó Carlisle, no sabía que contestar y a decir verdad... a mí tampoco se me ocurría algo.

--Salió de viaje y te dejó con nosotros --murmuró Emmett mirándola, ella se giró y echó hacia atrás medio cuerpo para poder verlo bien.

-- ¿Por qué?

--Helen --puso una rodilla en el piso y tomó a Helen de los hombros, la niña lo miraba con atención. Era extraño ver en Emmett una expresión seria

-- Ay Emmett --murmuró Alice dulcemente, la miré un segundo y volví a ver a Emmett

--Pequeña, ¿quieres conocer a tu papá? --preguntó Emmett tragando, noté que los ojos de Helen brillaban con entusiasmo

-- ¿Papá regresó de su viaje?.

De repente esa niña me dio lástima y la madre había sido una gran mujer, jamás le había dicho algo malo sobre su padre, ella había crecido pensando que su padre viajaba mucho. Entonces cuando ya la habían transformado, Cayo le había contado la verdad. Era más fácil saber cuando Esme lloraba, pero aún así sin lágrimas, pude saber que Emmett lo hacía.

--Sí Helen, papá regresó --le sonrió y estiró los brazos hacia ella.

-- ¿Tú eres? --la ansiedad en la voz de Helen me hizo recordar a mi padre. Emmett asintió y antes de que Carlisle pudiera terminar de hacer su advertencia, Helen saltó hacia Emmett y éste la abrazó con la fuerza necesaria, parecía que el instinto paterno despertaba en mi gran hermano -- ¿tienes frío papá?, estás helado

--No, así soy, es normal Helen

-- Estás muy duro papi

--Hago ejercicio --sonrió Emmett. Confiaba en que tendría una respuesta para cada pregunta de esa niña.

--Cuando yo sea grande ¿seré como tú papá?

Emmett miró a Alice, yo hice lo mismo... ella asintió sonriente.

--Sí Helen, serás como yo

-- ¡Wow, seré muy fuerte! --exclamó doblando los brazos, Emmett soltó su atronadora carcajada --¿quién es ella?, me cae bien --dijo señalando a Rosalie, Emmett titubeó mirándola, supuse que no sabría que decir, al parecer no podía bromear con todo

--Es...

--Rosalie Cullen --le sonrió, Helen miró hacia Carlisle

-- ¿Es tu hija? --Carlisle asintió divertido con la chispa que parecía tener Helen -- ¿es tu novia papá?, yo quiero tener una mamá --Emmett volvió a reír, quizá con la Helen mayor no podía asegurar que fuera hija de Emmett, pero con esa niña no cabía la menor duda

-- ¿Te gustaría que Rosalie fuera tu mamá?

--Sí, ¡puedes casarte con ella y yo tendré una mamá!

--Sí Helen, soy novia de tu padre

-- ¡Genial! --exclamó lanzándose hacia Rosalie que la recibió gustosa.

-- ¿Dónde estoy? --una voz un poco más ronca que la de Helen me hizo girarme. Un lindo niño miraba desconfiado a su alrededor, hermosos ojos verde olivo recorrían el rostro de cada uno de los presentes, su cabello cobrizo cortado en casquete se agitaba cada vez más rápido y sus ojos se abrían más y más, se estaba asustando. -- ¿dónde está mi madre?

--Edward --dijo Esme en un susurro, yo no podía moverme.

El niño se puso de pie sobre el escritorio, miraba a todos. Emmett intentó hacer una broma de la desnudez de Edward pero una mirada de Esme lo hizo volver a cerrar la boca.

--Tranquilo hijo --dijo Carlisle

-- ¡Usted no es mi padre!

De un brinco bajó del escritorio y corrió hacia la puerta, Jasper se interpuso y eso había sido una muy mala idea. Edward se había detenido, sí, pero ahora no solo estaba asustado, ahora estaba aterrado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas mientras miraba hacia todas partes, sentí que me partía el corazón, claro, lo habría sentido de haber tenido.

--Edward, tranquilo --me arrodillé a unos metros de él, abrí su camisa y la puse sobre mis rodillas --todo está bien, tus papás van a venir por ti en unos días. Tuvieron que... salir a ver a... tu abuelo --murmuré titubeante, no sabía si entonces Edward tenía más familia, en esa época la media de edad no era muy avanzada.

--Murió el año pasado --balbuceó entre sollozos. ¡Rayos, lo sabía y ahora se iba a asustar más! -- ¿usted es mi madrina? --deseé asentir rápidamente, pero tenía que esperar, quizá solo me probaba --mi madre dijo que la conocería hoy, por eso me había comprado ropa --miró hacia abajo, sonreí al verlo juntar el entrecejo, ese era mi Edward... con algunos años menos, pero era el mismo

--Sí, soy tu madrina

-- ¿Cómo se llama?

--Tu mamá no te dijo? --regresé la pregunta con una sonrisa, si no le había dicho sería más fácil --soy Bella --agregué al verlo negar --ven Edward para ponerte esto, tu... ropa... se... rompió --aún era mala para mentir. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron con terror

-- ¡Mi padre me va a azotar! --exclamó asustado -- ¡no debía ensuciar la ropa y se rompió! --había vuelto a llorar, miré a Esme hacer una mueca de dolor

-- ¡No, no, no tranquilo! --me apresuré a acercarme a él, Helen miraba curiosa desde los brazos de su padre --nadie le va a decir, compraremos un traje igual al que tenías y cuando ellos vengan no se darán cuenta, ¿sí?

-- ¿Segura? --susurró frotándose un ojo con el puño, yo le sonreí y lo envolví en la camisa --gracias madrina, te quiero --me abrazó con cariño y yo hice lo mismo. Aún me quemaba la garganta, podía sentirlo, pero el saber que era Edward me ayudaba a volver a encerrar la sed en alguna mazmorra en mi cabeza. --estás fría --dijo apartándose de golpe

-- ¿Te molesta? --ese rechazo me había dolido más de lo que quería admitir.

--No, pero es raro --me sonrió, ¡Aayy, se miraba más lindo sonriendo y mostrando esa enorme ventana, le faltaban los cuatro dientes de enfrente!. --disculpe que haya sido grosero --dejé de reír bobamente y lo miré. Se disculpaba con Carlisle, siempre había sido educado, aún para la época en la que había crecido, era un niño bien educado.

--Descuida Edward, no pasa nada. Soy Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia --le sonrió Carlisle

--Edward Masen --contestó educadamente Edward con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-- ¡Necesitamos ir de compras! --gritó Alice apareciendo frente a Edward, él retrocedió hasta mi.

--Espera un poco Alice... ¿qué edad tienes Edward? --preguntó Carlisle, miré a Edward, era cinco centímetros más alto que Helen.

--Siete señor Cullen

--Oh Edward, dime Carlisle

Edward le sonrió de forma educada, pero estaba casi segura de que no le haría caso. Era demasiado formal como para hacerlo.

-- ¿Ahora si podemos ir?

--Alice --Carlisle se giró hacia Alice y le sonrió como lo hace un padre cuando le va a prohibir algo a su hijo caprichoso --son las tres de la mañana, no creo que haya un centro comercial abierto. --Alice hizo una mueca pero pareció resignarse.

-- ¿Tienes sueño Edward? --le pregunté mirándolo bostezar, intenté tomarlo en brazos pero se alejaba rápidamente. Después de todo sí le molestaba mi temperatura y siendo sinceros, ¿a qué niño le gustaba el frío extremo?.

--No se entristezca madrina --sentí un cálido roce contra mi piel, levanté la mirada. Edward me acariciaba la mejilla preocupado --no me molesta su temperatura, un amigo de mi padre es como usted --miré a Carlisle, pero él se miraba confundido también --pero estoy grande para que me cargue.

Claro, Edward el educado. ¿Acaso ni en la infancia había sido como todos los niños?. Siempre había pensado que su educación se debía en gran parte a Esme aunque la época en la que había crecido fuera así.

-- ¿Dónde van a dormir? --miré a Esme, Helen ya dormía en brazos de Emmett.

--Pueden acostarlos en nuestra habitación --dijo Carlisle, yo asentí y fui por Edward que se había quedado dormido recargado en la pared.

Emmett subió detrás de mí, lo miré de reojo y sonreí. Caminaba sin despegar los ojos de Helen, la niña dormía con la boca ligeramente abierta y los brazos colgando a sus costados. Miré a Edward en mis brazos... cuántas veces había deseado verlo dormir, pero no en esas condiciones, tenía 7 años...

Acosté a Edward al otro lado de la cama y lo arropé, dejé escapar un suspiro mirando a los dos niños. ¿Ahora que haríamos?.

-- ¿Cómo pasó esto? --Emmett estaba sentado junto a Helen, yo me alcé de hombros, eso mismo pensaba yo... ¿cómo había pasado?.

--Emmett, Bella --escuchamos a Carlisle llamarnos. Debían querer discutir lo que se haría.

Bajamos al comedor donde ya todos estaban reunidos, me senté al lado de Carlisle, donde usualmente se sentaba Edward. Alice parecía la única entusiasmada, los demás estábamos serios. Lo que había pasado distaba mucho de la anormalidad normal de esta familia.

--No entiendo lo que ha pasado --empezó Carlisle. Lo miramos, en realidad nadie tenía alguna idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

--Emmett --algo se me acababa de ocurrir pero no sonaba lógico, no que esto lo fuera pero aún así -- ¿qué hacía Helen antes de que Alice viera a los Vulturis?

--Miraba el cielo --me contestó sin comprender, podía sentir que todos me miraban pero no podía despegar la vista de Emmett

--Dijo que había visto una estrella fugaz --agregó Rosalie.

--Edward... pi... pidió un deseo --atónita me giré hacia Carlisle -- ¿pero que eso haya pasado por un deseo a una estrella fugaz?, Carlisle eso no es posible

-- ¿Pediste un deseo Bella?

Me quedé helada, aunque parezca irónico. Dejé de respirar mientras mi mirada se perdía detrás de Carlisle.

--Que el deseo de Edward se cumpliera... pero... eso no...

--Eso no importa --Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja --ya pasará en poco tiempo, no queda más que esperar

--Pero...

--Ya Bella --replicó mi pequeña cuñada restándole importancia al asunto de que mi esposo era un niño humano de 7 años --de nada sirve preocuparse

--Estás emocionada de tener a dos niños para cuidar, ¿cierto? --pregunté en un siseo, Alice asintió rápidamente y yo me rendí, no tenía sentido luchar contra lo que estaba hecho y siendo Alice...

--Por eso te quiero --exclamó abrazándome, me dejé abrazar, no podía ir contra ella.

Por fortuna Nessie ya no era una niña, pero aún así tenía que pensar como decirle que su padre tenía 7 años. Los demás fueron a sus respectivas actividades, solo Emmett y yo nos sentamos en la estancia pensando en los dos niños que dormían arriba.

Alice y Rosalie discutían algo sobre vestidos. Yo me desconecté de lo que Edward usaría, la ropa o zapatos Alice lo escogería. Consideraba más importante torturarme con mi suerte, ¿cómo era posible que mi esposo se hubiera transformado en un niño?, ¿y si no crecía más?, ¿y si mi pesadilla se cumplía pero ahora al revés y Edward se transformaba en mi hijo o ahijado y lo miraba crecer, después casarse con una humana, tener hijos, nietos... envejecer... morir?. Siempre podría pedirle a Carlisle que lo transformara si no volvía a ser vampiro... no, no haría eso, no le arrebataría la vida... ¿pero y Renesmee?, ¿podría ella mirar a su padre envejecer y morir mientras ella permanecía congelada en los 20?. Yo sabía que si Edward moría, lo seguiría de inmediato pero ¿y Renesmee?, ¿qué haría nuestra hija?. No podía ir contra Alice, ella había dicho que todo iría bien pero... pero el futuro no estaba escrito sobre piedra, siempre puede cambiar en un segundo.

-- ¿Por qué escucho dos corazones arriba y huele a humano? --la pregunta de Renesmee me sacó de mi ensimismamiento

--Pasó algo --murmuré mirándola. Me había pasado toda la noche pensando en como haría eso y seguía donde mismo...

--No, dame eso es mío --la voz de Helen desde el piso superior me interrumpió, Nessie siguió mi mirada curiosa, Emmett se había acercado a mí.

--No es tuyo, ahí estaba ya --replicó Edward

--Se parece a... --susurró Nessie, pero ante el siguiente grito de Edward y el llanto de Helen corrí junto a Emmett hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, los dos niños estaban sobre la cama, Edward debajo de Helen quien intentaba ahorcarlo con las dos manos. Le di un golpe a Emmett que reía recargado en la pared y me apresuré a la cama.

-- ¡No Helen! --la tomé del pecho y la alejé de Edward, él se sentó con las manos en el cuello, algunas lágrimas le bañaban el rostro.

-- ¿Estás bien Edward?

-- ¿Edward?

Ignoré la pregunta de Renesmee detrás, yo miraba a Edward que sollozaba asustado.

--Me... me duele

-- ¡Emmett! --mascullé molesta, la niña intentaba bajarse de mis brazos.

--Oh vamos, si no fue para tanto ¿a ver por qué se peleaban? --tomó a Helen en brazos y yo aproveché para revisar a Edward.

--Él no me quería dar mi...

-- ¡No era tuya!

--Sí era mía, ¿verdad papá que era mía?

--No es verdad

--Edward siéntate y déjame revisarte --lo jalé del brazo, él obedeció y se dejó caer en la cama. Esa gran sonrisa con la enorme ventana al frente era una dulce sombra de la pícara que a mí me gustaba.

--Pero no es verdad madrina porque era del señor Carlisle y...

-- ¿Qué cosa Edward? --miré a la pared donde me señalaba.

-- ¿Es la bailarina de cristal cortado que perteneció a la madre de la abuela y que ella tanto quiere, la misma que no me prestaron nunca a pesar de que no se me podía caer, eso que está ahí hecho añicos? --miré a Renesmee y de nuevo a la pared. Esme estaba frente a mi con el ceño fruncido. Abracé a Edward como si le fuera a hacer algo, Emmett hizo lo propio con Helen.

--Conseguiré una idéntica --dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo. Esme nos miró muy seria.

--Edward discúlpate con Esme por tomar eso sin su permiso --murmuré al oído del niño, eso contentaría a Esme.

--Yo no la tomé, fue Helen -- ay Dios, esto no funcionaría, miré a Emmett.

-- ¡Yo no fui, fue Edward! --gritó Helen abrazándose a Emmett.

--No es verdad, yo le dije que la dejara ahí y no quería y la arrojó contra la pared

--No

--Sí

--No

--Sí

Ya no miraba a los niños discutiendo, yo veía a Esme, mi hija reía divertida viendo de un niño a otro.

--Déjala en el piso --pidió Esme más seria aún. Emmett ni siquiera intentó replicar y bajó a Helen --Edward ven aquí --dijo viendo hacia la cama, Edward me miró a mí --tu madrina es mi hija Edward, soy algo así como tu abuela así que me debes obedecer --vaya que eran buenos mintiendo, tenían respuesta para todo y podían inventarse una historia del aire. Le asentí a Edward que bajó rápidamente de la cama y se paró junto a Helen.

--Tonto --murmuró Helen dándole un manotazo. Edward no contestó ni el insulto ni el golpe, en verdad era un pequeño caballero en toda la expresión de la palabra.

--Ahora --dijo Esme acuclillándose frente a ellos, los tomó de los hombros y los miró directo a los ojos --no importa quien la tomó o quien la rompió

-- ¡Pero fue Edward! --exclamó ofendida Helen. Esme le calló poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios, la niña hizo un mohín pero guardó silencio.

--No me importa quien lo hizo, sino que fue peligroso, alguno pudo haberse lastimado. Las cosas no se toman sin permiso. Quiero que Helen te disculpes con Edward por haberlo intentado ahorcar, espero que eso no vuelva a pasar

--Pero...

--Nada, ahora jovencita --Esme en ocasiones me sorprendía, sabía que se necesitaba mucho amor para fungir como madre en un grupo tan curioso como el nuestro pero viéndola con esos dos niños me sorprendía más. Su apariencia juvenil ya no desentonaba tanto con ellos.

--No quiero --replicó Helen cruzándose de brazos. Emmett intentó acercarse pero Esme negó lentamente.

--Te castigaré si no obedeces Helen --raras veces Esme se ponía estricta, Helen no la miraba pero la apariencia de Esme era seria, extrañamente seria.

-- ¡Wow! --murmuró Renesmee a mi lado y yo pensé lo mismo.

--Pero Edward... --se giró con cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia, Esme ni siquiera se enterneció

--No fue correcto lo que le hiciste, contaré hasta tres Helen... o no podrás salir de la casa y te la pasaras mirando al rincón

-- ¿Todo el día?

--Uno, dos...

--¡Está bien, está bien abuela! --alzó los brazos de forma curiosa para detener a Esme y se giró hacia Edward, aún se miraba poco dispuesta, pero la amenaza de no salir de casa parecía no agradarle en nada --discúlpame Edward

--Descuida Helen --contestó mi pequeño, en verdad era bien portado.

--Ahora, los dos se van a disculpar con Esme por haber tomado y roto esa figurilla --dije respirando hondo, quizá ahora si funcionaba. Ninguno me miró pero se adelantaron un paso

--Perdón Esme --corearon al mismo tiempo.

--Que no vuelva a pasar --les dijo sonriendo maternalmente, me pregunto si yo alguna vez me habré visto como ella --ahora, bajen para que desayunen...

Los niños salieron corriendo y los demás los siguieron, yo intenté hacer lo mismo pero Nessie me detenía del brazo. Respiré hondo y me giré, supongo que mi hija querría una explicación razonable.

-- ¿Mamá?

--Creemos que pidieron un deseo a una estrella fugaz --le contesté sinceramente, podía ver que no me creía una sola palabra, y siendo sinceros, yo tampoco creería que ese niño era mi esposo de no ser porque había visto como se encogía --es verdad hija, no tenemos otra opción

--Mamá por favor, eso parece de una mala película de Disney --me contestó enarcando una ceja.

--Renesmee, no tenemos otra respuesta. Tu abuelo hizo esa teoría

--Bueno, en fin... ¿cuánto durará?

Me desconcertó su tranquilidad, si bien no esperaba que tuviera un ataque de histeria, tampoco que no se alterara ni un poco.

--Alice dice que unos días, quizá semanas --una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de mi hija, la miré intranquila -- ¿Por qué? --pregunté titubeante

--La próxima semana es la fiesta de Mike y como no estoy castigada para quedarme en casa...

Sonreí al escucharla y entendí porque no le molestaba que su padre tuviera 7 años.

--Todavía tienes que tratar conmigo --le sonreí y salí de la habitación, las carreras en la cocina acababan de empezar.

--Pero tú eres más fácil de complacer --la escuché decir cuando yo ya llegaba a la cocina. Me quedé parada en la puerta, no había escuchado a Emmett correr con los niños o recién lo hacía.

--No papá! --gritaba Helen riendo. Emmett intentaba a atraparlos, otro niño más.

-- ¡Emmett! --gritó Esme, Emmett atrapaba a Edward y no se detenía hasta que la barrita de la cocina se venía abajo.

--Lo siento Esme, ¿estás bien Edward? --dijo Emmett y sacudiéndose el pantalón miró a Edward, yo ya lo revisaba

-- ¡Increíble, otra vez! --lo miré incrédula, Emmett soltó una carcajada llevándolo hasta el desayunador.

Me dio la impresión de que esto no sería cosa de dos niños, sino que serían dos niños y Emmett. Dos pequeños humanos viviendo entre vampiros y licántropos. Si servicio social se enterara... me reí de mi propio chiste mirando a Esme servirles huevo revuelto. Sería una experiencia interesante, mi hija había crecido muy rápido.

--Podremos pensar libremente --murmuró Emmett de repente

--Como si te guardaras algo de Edward --apuntó Jasper sonriendo, Emmett solo se alzó de hombros.

Me senté en una silla junto a Edward, aún de siete años me parecía que era el ser más perfecto del mundo. Su carita seguía siendo perfecta, un poco redonda por las facciones infantiles pero igualmente perfecta. Podía ver a mi Edward en ese niño que devoraba su segundo plato de huevos. El cabello cobrizo sobre sus hermosos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa de travesura, seguía dejándome sin aliento.

--Mamá, ¿podemos ir a comprar los regalos ya?

Con renuencia desvié la mirada de la perfección de ese niño, que en realidad, si lo pensaba bien podría parecer enfermizo pues solo tenía 7 años. Sonriente miré a mi hija.

--Nessie, espera a que venga Alice, ella estará encantada de acompa...

La radiante sonrisa de Alice me interrumpió. Era extraño que siendo a penas las 10 de la mañana ella hubiera vuelto ya de las tiendas. Eso no pasaba nunca, dos horas eran muy poco tiempo.

--Recordé que Nessie quería ir a comprar los regalos y volvimos pronto, los niños no pueden ir sin estar vestidos adecuadamente.

Claro, algo así tenía que ser. La miré parar a Edward sobre una silla mientras Rosalie que dejaba como veinte bolsas en el piso, hacía lo mismo con Helen, que con un mohín de molestia miraba a su padre, él se alzó de hombros y se cruzó de brazos para disfrutar el espectáculo.

--Bueno, solo los vestiremos una vez para poder ir a comprar los regalos --anunció Alice rebuscando en todas las bolsas, los lindos ojos de Helen se abrieron con terror, supongo que ella también había captado eso de "los vestiremos una vez" --y cuando regresemos harán un desfile de modas --dijo sacando un overol de mezclilla que dejó sobre la mesa.

La mirada de Edward me parecía de resignación, una parecida ponía Renesmee cuando era pequeña y a Alice se le ocurría hacer un álbum, la cambiaban de ropa cerca de veinte veces al día y también muy parecida a la que yo había hecho muchas veces ante Alice.

Rosalie se miraba radiante cuando terminó de buscar entre bolsas y miró a Helen. En menos de un segundo le quitó la camisa de Emmett y la sustituyó por una blusa strapple morada con delicados puntos dorados que brillaban con la luz que entraba por la ventana y hacían resaltar más sus ojos, una mini falda de mezclilla deslavada y unas espantosamente altas alpargatas moradas que anudaba casi con cariño. ¿Cómo le ponían a una niña de 7 años sandalias con tacón?, aunque debía admitir que se miraba muy bien.

Alice por su parte, había vuelto a guardar el overol y miraba dentro de las bolsas, no parecía decidirse.

--Tía Alice, te puedo ayudar --murmuró Renesmee acercándose a Alice, me llegó la impresión de que estaba demasiado impaciente por ir al centro comercial y casi podía apostar que no exactamente a comprar los regalos.

--Es que le compré tantas cosas lindas que... --comenzó Alice con su pequeño rostro de duende encendiéndose cuando un gruñido la interrumpió, Emmett estaba frente a Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos.

--Le quitas a mi hija esa ropa ahora mismo y le pones algo de su edad --gruñó mirando a Rose, ella abrió ligeramente la boca. Emmett se miraba más amedrentador que de costumbre.

--Pero papi, es linda...

-- Ahora --ordenó cruzándose de brazos con la vista fija en Rosalie

--Emmett, no te portes como un ni...

--Rose, estoy hablando muy en serio.

Todos habían dejado lo que hacían y ahora miraban de Emmett a Rosalie. Sabíamos perfectamente que a nadie, ni siquiera a Emmett le permitía hablarle de esa forma. Jasper estaba listo para detener a Rosalie, Nessie parecía preparada para sacar a Helen en cuanto Rose saltara. Pero contrario a lo que todos esperábamos, Rosalie acarició la mejilla de Emmett y tomó una bolsa de la que sacó un hermoso vestido rosa sin mangas con una banda fucsia en el pecho y una gran rosa blanca en el vuelo delineada de un ligero verde, que mostró a Emmett, éste lo evaluó unos segundos antes de asentir. Helen intentó resistirse pero Rosalie se le acercó un paso y no le daba oportunidad de nada, solo unos segundos después Rose se apartó con la ropa de Helen en las manos, un suspiro de ternura salió de Alice y Esme al mismo tiempo cuando le ponía un sombrero blanco de estambre con una gran rosa fucsia.

--Lista --sonrió Rose terminando de abrocharle las sandalias blancas, las miré, tenían un ligero tacón corrido.

--Te ves hermosa --dijo Emmett acercándose a su hija, la niña le sonrió estirando los brazos para que la levantara.

--Perfecto --escuché a Renesmee y me giré a ella. Helen en verdad se miraba hermosa.

Ya había terminado de vestir a Edward y simplemente se miraba más perfecto. Le habían puesto un short largo color caqui, zapatos deportivos, un sweater azul y una hermosa boina caqui. No entendía por qué los sombreros pero les quedaban muy bien.

--Ahora podemos ir en el auto de Bella --Alice se giró radiante hacia mi --tiene los cristales oscuros y no se darán cuenta si vamos amontonados

--No --dije tranquilamente yendo hacia Edward que parecía esperar mi crítica, no me quitaba la vista de encima --te ves guapísimo --le guiñé un ojo y miré a Alice --los niños deben llevar el cinturón.

-- No sé si quiero saber la razón de que hayan dos niños humanos aquí --noté el tono áspero de Jake, ¿cómo era posible que todavía pudiera pensar mal de los Cullen?, me giré para explicarle pero Renesmee me sorprendió.

--Tampoco creo que te importe --gruñó furiosa, pude ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Jacob y notar el mismo sentimiento en el tono de mi hija. Pero algo me hizo aflorar lo madre y la reprendí, ella hizo una mueca antes de ir a refugiarse con Rosalie.

--Son Edward y Helen, creemos que pasó por una estrella fugaz --le contesté. Lo que era de esperarse, Jake soltó una carcajada sin creerme una sola palabra. Yo insistí y le expliqué lo poco que había dicho Carlisle.

--Creo que una de las leyendas de los quileutes dice algo como eso

Todos nos giramos hacia Jake que pensativo contemplaba el techo. Si eso era verdad podríamos saber como regresarlos a la normalidad. Alice ahogó un gritito, Jasper estaba junto a ella en un instante. Los dorados ojos de Alice estaban desenfocados, sabía que miraba hacia la nada, pero lo que no me agradaba era la expresión de miedo que deformaba su tranquilo rostro. Cuando volvió del futuro su mirada me enfocó unos segundos y después miró al piso. Sentí que me oprimían el estómago y mi mirada viajó a Renesmee y a los dos niños. Intenté llamarla pero no pude más que abrir la boca y volver a cerrarla. No podía leer la mente de Alice pero la conocía demasiado, había visto en sus ojos algo realmente grave que intentaba ocultar con su entusiasmo por ir de compras. Jacob se comprometió a investigar sobre las leyendas quileutes y el deseo a una estrella fugaz después de que desayunara. No le insistí que fuera con nosotros al centro comercial por dos simples razones, la primera, no quería presionar de más entre él y mi hija y segundo, no podía pensar más que en la mirada que me había dado Alice.

Fuímos al centro comercial que le encantaba visitar a Renesmee, ella, Edward, Alice, Jazz y yo fuimos en su auto, a todos les causó gracia el entusiasmo del niño con el auto rosa. Sabía que Emmett se encargaría de recordárselo cuando regresara a la normalidad. Emmett, Rosalie y Helen fueron en el convertible rojo.

Quince minutos después, Jazz se ofreció para conducir. Yo estaba demasiado distraída con Alice como para poner atención en el camino, casi habíamos chocado dos veces. Cuando era humana no había tenido ese problema y ahora que no debía ocurrir, casi estrello el auto. Nessie disfrutaba pelear con Edward y se había rehusado a conducir y yo... Jasper me ponía en el asiento trasero y él se sentaba al volante sin que el auto se moviera más de lo necesario. No me importó que lo hiciera. Así podría hundirme más en mis pensamientos.

No separé la vista de Alice, ella fingía ignorarme pero me miraba a hurtadillas. Cuando por fin llegamos, puse la mano de Edward en la de Renesmee y les pedí, aunque creo que fue más una orden, que empezaran a hacer las compras. Mantuve a Alice pegada al auto mientras los demás se adelantaban.

--Alice

--Bella, no fue nada...

--Por favor Alice, sabes que no me engañas... por favor dime lo que viste

Nerviosa se miró las manos, eso solo logró que me preocupara más. Alice nunca se ponía nerviosa, no importaba lo que viera.

--Los Vulturis --susurró mordiéndose el labio, mi boca se llenó de veneno --ma... --empezó a llorar y sentí que me derrumbaba, tuve que sostenerme del auto. Ya había olvidado como salían las palabras, solo lograba que se amontonaran y chocaran contra mis dientes que tenía fuertemente apretados. Nunca había visto a Alice llorar. Mis piernas parecían pegadas al pavimento, luché para moverlas y solo pude dar un par de pasos, los suficientes para llegar hasta ella y abrazarla. Intenté torpemente calmarla pues yo estaba igual o quizá peor que ella y no sabía lo que había visto.

Esperé pacientemente, por ella, porque sabía que estaba muy mal. Pero sentía que me moría, el sabor de veneno en mi lengua hacía que cada olor que sentía me quemara más de lo normal, en especial el que me inundaba, el auto de Nessie estaba penetrado con el olor del pequeño Edward. Sabía que era él, mi esposo, el padre de mi hija pero parecía que una barra incandescente se deslizaba con dificultad por mi garganta. Para que por solo haber visto a los Vulturis, Alice se pusiera así debía ser algo grueso y eso me mataba.

--Alice --susurré, ella me abrazó con más fuerza y negó. No quería hablar pero yo necesitaba saber --por favor Alice, si lo dices podríamos hacer algo, estoy segura de que tiene solución Alice...

Se separó de mí dos metros con violencia. Parecía molesta, pero seguía llorando. Sus ojos reflejaban un dolor increíble, un recuerdo borroso me inundó... aún era humana y ella me miraba igual que ahora y la garganta me quemaba parecido aunque con menor intensidad por supuesto. Acababa de llegar de casa de Jake de donde había saltado del acantilado, Alice estaba conmigo, yo había discutido con Jacob en mi casa... todo era confuso pero la mirada de Alice hacía que me concentrara sin que fuera mi intención y entonces llegué a lo que me recordaba... Alice me había visto así cuando... aterrada la miré.

--No --murmuré. No podía ser la misma situación, Edward era un niño de 7 años y todos estábamos bien.

--Bella --Alice levantó la vista y me miró, seguía sollozando. Mi corazón inerte me dolía como si latiera con terror, como si siguiera vivo. Mis ojos desearon poder ver más allá de la mirada asustada de mi cuñada, mi hermana, pero no podían...

--Por favor Alice, dime que estoy equivocada --le rogué, pero sus ojos me decían que no lo estaba

--...mataban a Edward... ¡miré como lo mataban! --me congelé ante el grito de Alice, escuché un leve gruñido de furia mientras ella caía de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza. Dejé de respirar y que el veneno me inundara la boca. En un segundo estábamos rodeadas, Emmett sostenía a Edward y lo abrazaba protectoramente. Sentí el cálido abrazo de Nessie pero no pude hacer que mis brazos la rodearan, solo podía ver a Edward que no entendía nada, uno de mis brazos se movió hacia la espalda de mi hija cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a bañarle las mejillas.

--Será mejor que regresemos --murmuró Emmett terriblemente serio, no soltaba a Edward.

--No... necesi... necesitamos comprar las cosas, vayamos y... cuando Carlisle regrese a casa lo discutiremos --dijo Alice, yo asentí pero no creía poder comprar algo.

-- ¿Qué pasa papá? --preguntó Helen, Rose la tenía de la mano y ella extrañada miraba a Emmett abrazar a Edward.

--Por los niños --agregó Alice

--Sí, los niños --asintió Rosalie --necesitarán juguetes y ropa. Podemos comprar algunas cosas navideñas que miramos hace unos días... nada pasará, no dejaremos que hagan algo.

El fervor con el que lo había dicho me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Claro que no dejarían que algo le pasara a mi Edward, sería absurdo creer lo contrario. Sabía que incluso Jacob actuaría y quizá muy probable todos nuestros amigos se reunirían de nuevo, incluyendo a la manada. Pero tampoco sabíamos la razón por la que los Vulturis matarían al niño, no tenía ningún sentido, era simplemente absurdo. Y algo quizá más interesante, ¿cómo se habían enterado de que Edward se había transformado en niño?. Helen no podía ser una espía porque... bueno, había pasado demasiado tiempo con los Vulturis y cuando yo los había conocido la vez en que Edward había intentado aquella tontería no la había visto, quizá desde entonces lo estarían pensando pero... entonces ¿por qué Edward no había podido escuchar en los pensamientos de alguno de ellos algo sobre la hija de Emmett?. ¿Sería acaso mentira que es la hija de Emmett o que había vivido con los Vulturis?. No, no podía ser mentira porque Edward se habría dado cuento de ser así... entonces, ¿cómo podía haber pasado todo esto?.

Creo que solo los niños se entusiasmaron con las compras, eran cosas que ellos jamás habían visto y... pues eran niños. No podía hacer que mi hija dejara de llorar, fingía estar bien pero yo sabía que no era así, podía ver cuando alguna que otra lágrima se le escapaba aunque se apresurara a secarla. Emmett no se separó de nosotros durante lo que duramos en el centro comercial, Rosalie de vez en cuando entraba a las mismas tiendas que nosotros. Él sabía que Rosalie era perfectamente capaz de defender a Helen si algo ocurriera, pero también sabía que nosotros defenderíamos a Edward. Sería quizá que la vida de Edward era la que peligraba, por qué solo él, no lo sabíamos pero Emmett no se separaría de mi pequeño y eso me daba una poca de calma.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	6. Peripecias infantiles

**Todo lo que aquí aparece pertenece a su respectivo dueño XD...Twilight es de Meyer!!!!!!  
**

* * *

_**Volviiiiiiiiiii, al fin me dejaron ¬¬... gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!! dejaron mi ego por las nubes XD... disfruten el capi!!!  
**_

* * *

BELLA POV.

Hacía dos días que Alice había visto a los Vulturis matando a Edward, no habíamos podido llegar a una conclusión, Jake había accedido a regresar a la Push para consultar los trozos de leyendas que él recordaba con el resto de quileutes. Esta vez pude ver el dolor que había en mi amigo al irse, lo convencí asegurándole que si le daba tiempo a Renesmee, todo mejoraría. Y en verdad que deseo eso.

Cada vez me alegraba más de estar en vacaciones, así no tenía que perder el tiempo yendo al colegio. Los niños ya habían notado que algo andaba mal y preguntaban cada hora. Esme era la que peor la llevaba, al igual que ella yo sabía que si mataban a Edward, la familia podría desaparecer... todos pelearíamos, en especial yo.

Esa mañana mientras los niños miraban televisión, nosotros hablábamos en el comedor, Carlisle había tomado vacaciones en el hospital para poder estar pendiente de cualquier cambio en los niños o en las decisiones de los Vulturis pero todo seguía igual. Edward y Helen se peleaban como hermanos. El pequeño era un caballero propio del siglo pasado y Helen... una niña caprichosa acostumbrada a tener lo que quería a la hora que ella decía. Eso me ponía a pensar en que nuestro único problema con los Vulturis había sido que vendrían de visita sin aparente intención de pelea y eso había cambiado radicalmente el día en que ella había llegado. No me atrevía a decir lo que pensaba, si Emmett era el más alegre de la familia, ahora estaba exultante. Era feliz sabiendo que tenía una hija y Rosalie también. Eso no podía quitárselo. Además, Edward habría notado algo en los pensamientos de Helen, al menos que ella supiera que tenía que ocultar ciertas cosas. No, no podía pensar mal de ella... pero no me dejaba muchas opciones, no creía en las casualidades... no podía creer en ella.

Helen había aparecido de la nada diciendo que había vivido con los Vulturis por años y nosotros no la habíamos visto, eso seguía molestándome.

-- ¡Papááááá!

Emmett corrió a la estancia, yo lo seguí. Había estado tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que los niños peleaban de nuevo. Emmett ya abrazaba a Helen que sollozaba lastimeramente contra su pétreo pecho, busqué a Edward.

--Edward me golpeó

--Él lee en su habitación --dije extrañada. Helen se giró en brazos de Emmett, arrugó el entrecejo al no encontrar a Edward --no debes mentir Helen

-- ¡No miento, estábamos viendo televisión, yo quería ver dibujos animados y él luchas... y me... me...! --comenzó llorar, Emmett la abrazó, yo rodé los ojos. No podía consentirla tanto. -- ¡...me tiró con el control remoto y me dio en la cabeza! --la miré, si tenía una pequeña protuberancia en la frente. Emmett me miró serio.

--Es un niño, no pudo llegar tan rápido arriba, no suena lógico... recuerda la velocidad humana --agregué en un susurro. Emmett pareció pensárselo.

Ahora tenía algo más en que cavilar, como no era suficiente el que mi esposo fuera un niño que estaba en peligro de muerte...

--Madrina --di un brinco cuando Edward me hablaba, ¿de dónde había salido?, ¿por qué no lo había escuchado llegar?. Levanté la vista hacia los demás, ellos no comprendían más que yo --estábamos viendo animales en televisión y...

-- ¡Sí, queremos ir al zoo! --Helen se estiró todo lo que pudo hasta poder ver directamente a los ojos de su padre.

Al zoológico, querían ir al zoológico. Los ojos de los dos niños brillaban con entusiasmo pero los de mi familia lo hacían con cierto terror.

--No estarás considerándolo, ¿verdad Carlisle? --le pregunté al verlo pensativo. ¡En verdad lo consideraba!.

-- ¡Oh! --exclamó Alice de repente interrumpiendo la respuesta de Carlisle. Todos nos giramos hacia ella. Jasper ya la llevaba a sentar.

-- ¿Qué?, ¿qué viste?

--Era... un... --Alice balbuceaba con la mirada perdida, unos segundos después enfocó y curiosa miró a Edward y Helen --miré a un niño de ojos grises

-- ¿Rubio o moreno? --todos me miraron ante mi pregunta. Debían admitir que ellos también deseaban preguntar eso.

--No sé, solo le vi los ojos, estaba entre sombras... aunque su sonrisa se me hacía conocida... --se interrumpió, la vista se le volvió a perder pero esta vez duró solo unos segundos y cuando volvió a enfocar su vista se clavó en Carlisle analizándolo, después pasó a Emmett y hacia Jasper.

--Emmett tenía los ojos entre azul y verde, muy lejos del gris --contestó Rosalie rápidamente. Alice asintió

--El niño es rubio --susurró Alice girándose a su esposo. Él se alzó de hombros, claro, tanto tiempo y con lo que la memoria humana era de mala, poco probable que lo recordara.

--Mis ojos eran grises --nos giramos hacia Carlisle que se sentaba frente a Alice

--Pero no sabemos si el niño significa otra cosa, podría... --empecé a decir pero guardé silencio ante la mirada de Alice. Era obvio que ese niño rubio de ojos grises significara otro Cullen transformado. Miré a Carlisle, él negó pensativo. No, no había habido estrella fugaz y el deseo que habrían pedido de ser así habría sido que los niños volvieran a la normalidad. -- entonces... ¿debemos esperar a que Carlisle se transforme? --no me gustaba esa idea y por lo que pude ver en el resto de la familia, a ellos tampoco.

-- ¿Vamos a ir al zoo? --preguntó Helen empezando a hacer un mohín, Emmett le acarició la cabeza distraído.

--Sí --contestó Carlisle --quizá necesitamos una salida en familia ¿Alice?

--Todo bien Carlisle, estará nublado todo el día... ¡niños arriba a vestirse! --exclamó alegre Alice.

--------------

-- ¡Al buffet! --exclamó Emmett risueño mientras Carlisle compraba las entradas

--Emmett --le regañó Esme --quiero que se comporten por favor... no estamos de caza.

Los niños estaban entusiasmados, incluso Renesmee parecía emocionada. Yo estaba más preocupada por la futura transformación de Carlisle, eso era seguro lo único incierto era el tiempo. No me tranquilizaba para nada que Alice hubiera llevado un traje extra por si Carlisle se transformaba. ¿Acaso era yo la única que se preocuparía?.

--Vamos mamá, disfruta el paseo --le sonreí a Nessie. No estaba para paseos.

--Bella, todo estará bien... Alice no ve peligro con las transformaciones --me dijo Carlisle intentando tranquilizarme. Pero ya estaba yo para tranquilizarme tan fácil y menos aún recordando que los Vulturis intentaban matar a mi esposo.

Apretaba la mano de Edward, mientras seguíamos a los demás. Esme y Carlisle iban abrazados como si fueran en una cita. Emmett llevaba a Helen sobre sus hombros y abrazaba a Rosalie. Jasper le pasaba un brazo por el hombro a Alice mientras Nessie iba delante mío. Miré a Edward, el niño sonreía emocionado.

--Alice... ¿te importaría llevar a Edward?, necesito... eh...

--Claro Bella, ¡ven pequeño! --le agradecí con el alma que no hubiera preguntado.

No podía mantener una cara sonriente mientras sentía que me moría y el ver a Helen con Emmett me hacía sentir peor. Casi estaba segura de que ella era la culpable pero al mismo tiempo no podía creerlo, tenía que confiar en la habilidad de mi familia. Edward habría sabido sus intenciones desde un pricipio y Alice lo habría visto, si era tan lógico... ¿por qué me costaba tanto aceptarlo?. Seguí caminando por el zoo, la mezcla de olores era curiosamente divertida. Carnivoros, omnivoros, herbívoros, humanos...me concentré en los diversos sonidos que me llegaban intentando tranquilizarme... monos, leones, tigres, niños riendo, padres gritando, cebras, jirafas, bebés durmiendo en su carrito, Emmett histérico, osos gruñendo, hienas dormitando, cacahuates cayendo fuera de la jaula de los monos... un momento, ¿Emmett histérico?. Aparté los demás sonidos y me concentré en mi familia rodeada por muchos humanos que gritaban algo sobre unos niños.

-- ¡Bella va a matarte! --era Alice susurrando mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo a Emmett

-- ¡¿Cómo pudiste descuidarte tanto Emmett?! --esa era Esme

-- ¿Cómo los vamos a sacar de ahí sin que los humanos se den cuenta? --Carlisle parecía preocupado. Rosalie gruñía por lo bajo a Emmett que caminaba en círculos y se detenía cada 10 segundos.

Intentando correr a una velocidad normal fui hacia ellos, estaban con... inconscientemente dejé de respirar... estaban con los leones y no sabían como sacar a alguien sin que los humanos se dieran cuenta... pero tenía que ser un juguete que les habrían comprado a los niños porque si eran... agité la cabeza apartando eso de mi mente.

-- ¡Emmett! --grité furiosa a unos metros de ellos. Emmett me miró culpable y siguió caminando en círculos. Podía ver desde donde estaba a Edward y Helen parados en el centro de la jaula ambientada en el habitat de esos enormes felinos -- ¡se levantan! --murmuré llegando junto a ellos, esos leones se levantaban y se acercaban a los niños. Podía ver que Edward tenía miedo, estaba temblando pero Helen... por Dios, esa niña si era hija de Emmett.

--No Helen, quedate donde estás! --gritó Emmett a punto de brincar el barandal y lo habría hecho de no ser porque Carlisle lo detenía, por fortuna Helen se había detenido... ¡pero que niña, quería tocar al león!. Alice tenía los ojos cerrados y Jasper la abrazaba con la vista fija en los leones que se mantenían un poco intranquilos, al parecer su don no funcionaba tan bien con los animales.

-- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó? --como respuesta tuve un gruñido de molestia de Renesmee. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió llamarle la atención al verla gruñirle a su abuela que la detenía en su intento de ir por los niños. Yo también deseaba ir.

Los guardias llegaban con enormes rifles con tranquilizantes.

-- ¿Cuánto tardan en hacer efecto? --preguntó Carlisle acercándose a uno de ellos.

-- Diez minutos

--Entonces solo los molestará para que los devoren, no necesito calma Jasper! --bien, de acuerdo, sí necesitaba algo de calma pero no quería calmarme. Como siempre ignoró mi grito y en un instante me tranquilicé completamente, tanto que casi olvidaba por qué gritaba. Los guardias acababan de desaparecer con todo y sus estúpidos rifles. --quiero saber... como fue que... mi esposo terminó... a punto de ser devorado por seis hambrientos leones... cuando estaba... al cuidado de 7 vampiros --susurré entre dientes. Sabía que no era justo culpar a Esme y Carlisle de eso pero estaba desesperada, bueno, desesperada no pero el ver a Edward ahí abajo sabiendo que es solo un niño humano de 7 años rodeado por leones, no ayudaba en nada a la calma que sentía.

--Bueno es que... Helen quería una jirafa de peluche, Edward quería un puma y... --Esme hablaba lentamente como si temiera que fuera a lanzarme hacia uno de ellos. Yo miraba fijamente a Emmett que no apartaba la vista de los niños --...Alice y Jasper fueron a comprarlos mientras Carlisle y yo íbamos por algo para que comieran. Nessie hablaba por teléfono...

--...era importante, referente a lo de la estrella, hablaba con Jacob pero corté cuando tía Alice regañaba al tío Emmett --se apresuró a aclarar, ya estaba por suspenderle el teléfono. Ok, debía tranquilizarme, Renesmee no tenía la culpa de nada, quizá yo era en parte la culpable por haber dejado a Edward con Emmett, pero si yo lo había dejado con Alice y... bueno, no era tiempo para encontrar culpables ya los encontraría después, ahora solo tenía que...

-- ¿Se están peleando? --la voz me salió estrangulada. Helen y Edward rodaban por la tierra con los leones mirándolos fijamente. Y uno de ellos los seguía pensando en atacarlos. Dios si esto no se arregla no me importará que tanto humano nos rodee e iré por esos dos niños. Helen le jalaba la camisa a Edward mientras él tiraba de la falda de la niña, los zapatos salían volando y... uno venía a dar justo frente a mí.

-- ¡Niños, estense quietos! --regañó Esme inclinada sobre el barandal. Edward solo levantó la cabeza antes de girar y quedar sobre Helen, algo que duró poco pues la niña levantaba las piernas y volvían a girar.

-- ¡Jasper haz algo!

--No puedo Bella, los leones no parecen afectados por...

-- ¡A los niños, tranquilizalos a ellos! --me estaba poniendo histérica, y cada vez más humanos se acercaban.

--Tranquila Bella, no les pasará nada --me dijo Alice, le mandé una mirada furiosa que la calló de inmediato. El saber que no les pasaría nada no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme y era exasperante tener la desesperación en la cabeza queriendo meterse cuando todo me gritaba que estuviera tranquila.

Jasper se adelantó un poco y los niños dejaron de pelear cuando caían a la pequeña laguna que estaba en el centro. Unos segundos después salían con la ropa destrozada, escuché a Alice gemir al ver lo que quedaba del vestido celeste de Helen y Edward sin camisa y el pantalón rasgado totalmente empapado. Genial ahora se resfriarían, Edward acababa de estornudar. Los guardias volvían a aparecer, todo parecía indicar que algo similar había ocurrido en un zoo de Los Angeles, _"pero aquí tendremos suerte"_, ¿qué rayos significaba eso?, la boca se me llenó de veneno en menos de un segundo mientras algo caliente me recorría a gran velocidad, una aún más fuerte oleada de calma me invadió, cortesía del entrometido Jasper, estaba molesta pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba, era realmente frustrante. Quería desesperarme pero no podía. Miré a mi familia, Rosalie seguía molesta, Emmett se miraba preocupado por los niños mientras Esme se encargaba de que ninguno brincara dentro para ir por ellos, Carlisle platicaba con el gerente del zoo, Alice seguía concentrada en el futuro y Jasper se empeñaba en bañarme de calma y no me dejaba histerizarme cómodamente.

Pero madre mía, Helen... esa niña lograría terminar de desquiciar a Emmett por fin. Se encaminaba nuevamente hacia los felinos con la mano extendida.

-- ¿_Qué haces Helen? _--preguntó Edward asustado

-- _Lo que mi papá me dijo _--contestó simple y llanamente, fulminé con la mirada a Emmett. Él ni siquiera me miró, estaba más ocupado gritándole a la niña que no se moviera.

-- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que le dijiste? --hablaba calmada gracias a Jazz, no porque en verdad lo sintiera. Con los ojos cerrados esperé la respuesta de Emmett, una respuesta que jamás llegó. -- ¡Emmett!

--Un McCarty enfrenta sus miedos, nada te harán si los afrontas, tu valentía te ayudará siempre, sé fuerte. --contestó Rosalie haciendo una perfecta imitación de su esposo. Me giré hacia Emmett e intenté brincar sobre él, en verdad me habían dado ganas de arrancarle por lo menos un brazo, pero algo cálido me lo impedía.

--Bella por favor --era Carlisle que me abrazaba --recuerda donde estamos

--Claro, eso me va a ayudar a no despedazar a Emmett, ¡mira lo que le ha hecho a mi esposo, si algo le pasa...! --intenté zafarme pero me apretaba demasiado, Jasper llegó poco después y terminé de forcejear. Como odiaba sus don en situaciones como esta.

--Nada...

-- ¡No me digas que nada le va a pasar! --interrumpí a Alice, yo ya sabía que nada iba a pasarles pero simplemente... -- ¡Helen deja de moverte! --por Dios esa niña tenía la mano a escasos diez centimetros del hocico del macho que se... les... acerca...

Edward se apresuró a jalar a Helen y abrazándola la obligó a retroceder. Los otros leones se levantaban también y... aparecían otras dos hembras. Dios santo, no podía estar pasando esto con tanto vampiro ahí y... vampiros, ¡eso era!.

--Carlisle --llamé en un susurro, él me dio a entender que me escuchaba sin dejar de abrazarme -- ¿ante un depredador el león no intentaría defenderse y descuidaría a los niños?

--Son demasiados Bella, quizá alguno nos enfrentaran pero los demás... --dejó la frase inconclusa y yo lo agradecí, no tenía ganas de escuchar que podrían devorarse a mi esposo porque entonces sí perdería el control.

--_No Helen, no quiero_ --me giré hacia los niños, ahora era Edward quien empezaba la pelea, Helen le exigía que hiciera algo pero no sabía que y el niño no quería.

-- ¡No Edward! --grité pero Edward tomaba una roca y se la arrojaba a Helen haciéndole una gran cortada en la cabeza.

Sentí el veneno inundar mi boca, tragué pero más seguía llegando. El dulce olor de la sangre hizo que perdiera la noción de lo que pasaba. Escuché un leve gruñido de Emmett, la calma que me invadía desapareció inmediatamente. Fui vagamente consciente que Emmett abrazaba a Jasper y se apresuraban a desaparecer.

Una leona se acercó a los niños, Alice soltó una risita mientras Carlisle me abrazaba con más fuerza. Los dos se congelaron cuando la felina se les paraba enfrente, rogando que no se movieran esperé atenta a cualquier posible amenaza para ir por ellos y desaparecerme, no dejaría que se almorzaran a mi esposo así tuviera que acabar con todos en el zoo. Escuché a Alice gemir y murmurar un débil "_no Bella"_ pero no me giré, estaba decidida. No dejaría que algo le pasara a Edward y no me detendría a pensar en las consecuencias. El enorme animal olfateaba a los niños, Dios, olía la herida de Helen, sangraba demasiado, y la lamía... me dio envidia el animal, casi podía sentir la sangre bajando por mi garganta y apagando un poco el ardor que sentía. ¡No, no podía pensar en eso, era Helen, era una niña, la hija de Emmett, tenía que controlarme!. Rosalie parecía nerviosa también, debimos haber ido de caza hacía dos días, pero con esa transformación no habíamos podido.

Pude ver a la niña llorando, eso asustaría a cualquiera, ay no, otra leona se acercaba a ellos pero iba hacia Edward y después de olfatearlo... ¿lo lamía?. Sí la leona lamía a conciencia a Edward que reía intentando cubrirse ahora sabía que le hacían las cosquillas.

--Lo está bañando --susurró Rosalie incrédula.

La otra leona intentaba curar a Helen lamiéndole la herida. Mientras la que limpiaba a Edward parecía terminar y debía admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo, no le había dejado rastro de tierra de la pelea y por último le lamía el cabello, diría que lo peinaba pero seguramente intentaba sacarle algunos parásitos. La leona que estaba con Helen gruñó, casi pude escuchar dolor, no era amenazante, más bien parecía preocupada porque la herida de Helen no dejaba de sangrar. Con más seguridad, la niña acarició al animal y se alejó un poco con ella siguiéndola de cerca, tomó unas hojas, las revolvió con lodo y se lo puso en la cabeza evitando que siguiera sangrando.

--Adoptaron a los niños --murmuró uno de los guardias que estaban a mi lado. Los miré atónita, ahora sería prácticamente imposible quitárselos, por lo menos ya no corrían peligro de ser devorados.

-- ¿Sabías que esto pasaría? --murmuré respirando hondo, el olor a sangre era más tolerable.

--Oh --susurró Alice, parecía más tranquila --ya no quieres matar a nadie --sonrió.

Entonces comprendí que había estado por masacrar a todos los del zoológico, a bebés inocentes, niños, personas que habían salido de su casa para una diversión en familia y todo por... bueno, era importante, la vida del único ser por el que podría hacer lo que fuera sin ponerme a pensarlo. Las leonas seguían lamiendo a los dos niños pero ahora los tenían acostados en el piso, en verdad los habían adoptado.

-- ¿Cómo está Jazz? --preguntó Alice a Emmett que llegaba preocupado

--Está... --murmuró Emmett, ¿tan mal estaba Jasper que quien nunca tenía tacto no se atrevía a decir algo?.

Alice desapareció discretamente mientras Emmett se acercaba al barandal y curioso observaba a Helen durmiendo entre las garras de la leona.

-- ¿Tendremos que esperar a que se duerma?

No lo miré, esa pregunta me parecía obvia y lo peor de todo que los humanos no se dispersarían hasta que todo hubiera terminado, no podría adelantar un poco las cosas.

Al atardecer, exactamente. Logramos salir del zoo, los niños aún dormían y juré que no volvería a un zoológico mientras mi esposo siguiera teniendo 7 años.

--Papá, ¿podemos ir al parque de diversiones? --preguntó Helen mientras desayunaban.

-- ¡No! --contestamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo. Los demás rieron divertidos.

Helen abogó al hasta ahora sentido paternal de Emmett, pero no logró nada diferente al rotundo "no", con Rosalie obtuvo un "el próximo fin de semana lo hablaremos". Edward ni siquiera intento convencerme. Después de lo que pasara con la sangre de Helen ayer, iríamos de caza pero no sabíamos con quien dejar a esos dos pequeños demonios, todos necesitabamos cazar y no estaba segura de poder dejarlos al cuidado de Emmett, quizá Helen resultara con miedo al agua.

Bien, nos quedaríamos Rosalie, Nessie y yo. Jasper necesitaba pensar, no quería cazar exactamente e insistió en quedarse en su habitación. Alice no había podido irse sabiendo que Jazz no estaba bien.

Cerca de medio día, los niños se habían quedado dormidos. Podía escuchar sus tranquilos corazones en el piso superior. La casa estaba en completo silencio, podía respirar tranquila. Aún sentía el ardor bajar por mi garganta y me alegraba, eso significaba que mi Edward estaba bien.

Después de mirar un par de horas a Rosalie trabajar con el auto de Renesmee, decidí mirar a los pequeños, cuando entraba a la casa me extrañó un olor que me llegó, no era exactamente el de esos dos y sus corazones se escuchaban demasiado acelerados así que me dirigí a la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie donde dormían los dos pequeños, pero solo encontré dos perros, ¿de dónde habían salido esos animales?. Corrí hacia la habitación de Jasper. Tampoco había alguien... ¡no, Jazz no habría hecho nada!.

-- ¡Rosalie! --no podía tranquilizarme, yo sabía que Jasper no había hecho una tontería, lo habríamos sabido, Alice lo habría visto y nos habría avisado, pero ella no podía ver nada alrededor de mi hija.

-- ¿Qué pasa Bella?

--Los niños no están y Jasper tampoco, si él...

--No, espera, tranquila... --me abrazó mientras marcaba un número en el celular --Carlisle no contesta.

Empezaba a desesperarme cuando mi celular sonaba.

-- ¿Alice?

--_Miré a Carlisle con Edward y Helen en un parque de diversiones, ya le he dejado un mensaje a Emmett, voy para el parque quizá pueda llegar antes que... _

-- ¡Alice, dime cuál parque!, ¿Alice?

--_Lo... lo siento Bella... _

_-- ¿_Qué viste?

--_Las veo en el aeropuerto, los niños se mezclarán con un grupo escolar que va a New Jersey, le dejaré un mensaje a Jazz y los demás, debe haber ido con ellos..._

_--_Pero Alice, habrá sol...

--_No, estará nublado. Bella apresúrense, llegaré en cinco minutos._

Ese viaje hasta Six Flags fue el más largo que puedo recordar y como Alice había predicho, amenazaba con llover. Durante todo el vuelo Alice intentó comunicarse con Jasper o algún otro peor ninguno contestaba. Yo intentaba explicarme como había sido que esos dos niños se habían desaparecido si había estado pendiente de ellos. Tanto que le había reclamado a Emmett por descuidarse tan absurdamente y ahora me pasaba a mí. Lo que lo disfrutaría cuando todo terminara, Emmett tendría para burlarse por mucho tiempo.

Nos separamos al entrar. Con mis sentidos totalmente alertas tomé un mundo acuático, no le puse atención al nombre, lo que quería era encontrarlos. Solo tenía que buscar a un grupo de niños, tenían que estar juntos... aunque también podían haberse separado. Cuando encontrara a Helen la mataría, no la dejaría salir de su habitación por los meses que durara la transformación. Aunque Emmett se molestara, Esme tenía que ponerse de mi lado, Rosalie ya lo estaba. Aunque Edward no estaba exento de culpas.

Ahora sin Jasper mi desesperación aumentaba desorbitadamente, tanto que casi me nublaba. Miraba cada rincón mientras analizaba cada olor o sonido por mínimo que fuera. Pero el pensar en lo que podría pasarles, solo eran dos... bueno, tres niños humanos, aunque el pensar en como había llegado Carlisle con ellos me distrajera de vez en cuando. Pero si estaba cazando con los demás y... Edward se había asustado cuando yo le había preguntado si podría verlos cazar mientras era humana. Quizá estaba solo y se había desviado o... capté un olor conocido pero a la vez diferente y pude ver a Helen subiéndose a una carrito de una montaña rusa que estaba fácil a... ¡Dios! eran 135 metros de altura.

Recordándome que estaba entre humanos y debía correr a una asfixiante lentitud, me escabullí ágilmente. Pero a quién demonios se le ocurría dejar a tres niños de 7 años que no llegaban al metro y medio subirse a tanto fierro torcido y pintarrajeado de verde, ¡podrían salirse volando!, bueno, por lo menos los podría salvar. Si llegaba antes de que accionaran el aparato del demonio, podría bajarlos de ahí. Me apresuré otro poco, casi podía compararme con cualquier velocista.

Poco antes de que llegara a la plataforma comenzó a llover, rogué porque suspendieran el paseo pero nadie me escucharía.

-- ¡Helen! --grité en el primer escalón.

-- ¡Hola tía! --me regresó el grito con una enorme sonrisa. Miré al niño junto a ella, era rubio de despeinado cabello ondulado y hermosos ojos grises muy claros, también me sonrió. Mi visión periférica captó a un chiquillo de cabello cobrizo que intentaba ocultarse detrás de un enorme sujeto.

--Edward --murmuré seria. No parecía que lo hubieran obligado a subirse. Di otro paso dispuesta a arrancarles los chalecos de seguridad de ser posible --¡No! --los gritos de júbilo interrumpieron mi queja, el carro se movía.

Intentaron detenerme cuando me adelanté a la plataforma por donde saldrían, pero mi mirada no los animó a acercarse mucho. Saqué el teléfono y después de respirar hondo varias veces marque a velocidad normal.

--Alice, los encontré, están en Kinda Ka... sí, la montaña rusa, donde veas un montón de fierros torcidos --mascullé lentamente.

Yo que estaba dispuesta a culpar solamente a Helen, por parecerse a Emmett. Pero si Edward no era un ángelito, quizá un pequeño caballero pero no inocente del todo.

-- Bella, ¿están bien? --extrañada me giré hacia la ronca voz.

Carlisle me miraba con su habitual tranquilidad, si él estaba ahí entonces...

-- ¡Sííííííí!

--Helen --murmuró Emmett subiendo rápidamente hasta donde yo estaba

-- ¡Papi, ¿nos subimos otra vez?! --preguntó Helen entusiasmada corriendo hacia Emmett.

--Ya hablaremos tú y yo, Helen Soizic, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto

Helen se detuvo de golpe, desde que se habían transformado, nada la había asustado tanto como esto. Emmett la tomó de la mano y bajó.

--Ven acá Edward --se apuró a obedecer, pero no me miró mientras tomaba mi mano.

El niño rubio nos miraba sonriente. Entonces, si no era Carlisle, ¿quién podía ser?. Al menos que fuera un amigo que habían encontrado en el grupo escolar que...

-- Jasper, ven... --me congelé al escuchar a Alice. Acaso había dicho... ¿Jasper?

-- ¡Mamá! --vi al niño correr y abrazarse a Alice, ella correspondió al abrazo.

--Estuvo mal lo que hiciste Jazz

--Perdón mamá, pero no te molestes conmigo ¿sí? --levantó la mirada y mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa. En verdad era muy carismático, hacía casi imposible molestarse con él.

--Ya hablaremos de eso, ahora vamos que el sol saldrá en poco...

Llegamos a casa ya entrada la noche con los niños profundamente dormidos, Jake no había vuelto a llamar y nuestra teoría de la estrella fugaz se caía estrepitosamente. Por fortuna, esa noche la pasamos analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre las posibles teorías de las transformaciones y Emmett no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarme como había perdido a dos niños y no me había dado cuenta de la transformación de un tercero. Me limité a asentir o comentar las teorías de los demás, las mías eran demasiado... paranoicas, si me libraba de la burla de Emmett por haber perdido a los niños, no lo haría si decía que alguien nos intentaba sabotear... Alice lo habría visto de ser así, pero ella solo miraba a esos tres niños.

-- ¿Por qué Jasper cree que eres su madre?

--Porque me parezco a ella --me contestó alzándose de hombros, no parecía molestarle la confusión.

--Buenos días --nos giramos hacia la dulce voz, Jazz iba hasta Alice y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Quien diría que ese cariñoso niño era el frío Jasper que conocía, todo por la influencia militar.

--Es temprano --dijo Alice mirándolo cariñosamente

--Tengo hambre mamá

--Prepararé algo --contestó Esme perdiéndose en la cocina

-- ¡No!

-- ¡Sí!

-- ¡Te digo que no Helen!

-- ¡Y yo digo que sí niño idiota!

La pelea de esos dos nos daba los buenos días, eso ya se empezaba a convertir en tradición, cuando estaba por ir a la habitación, el rugido de Emmett acalló cualquier sonido y me congeló en el sillón.

-- ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR Y BAJEN AHORA MISMO!

Incluso Carlisle lo miró sorprendido. Inmediatamente se escucharon dos pares de pies corriendo, Jasper se sentaba sobre las piernas de Alice, más parecía la hermana que su madre.

-- ¿Qué tienes papi? --volví la vista hacia los niños, Helen tenía una mirada inocente mientras Edward se mantenía a resguardo tras ella. Yo no hablaría, esperaría a ver que hacía Emmett, estaba lo suficientemente alterado como para actuar maduro.

La mirada de mi gran hermano era dura, estaba realmente molesto, señaló una sola vez el sofá y Edward brincó en él.

--Papi, ¿te sientes mal? --Helen ignoraba a Edward que la jalaba de la pijama.

--Siéntate Helen

--Pero papá, en verdad te ves extraño, deberías ir al médico y...

-- ¡Siéntate Soizic! --exclamó perdiendo la poca paciencia, Helen con los ojos como platos se sentó junto a Edward -- tú rubio, también --Jasper levantó la mirada hacia Alice, ella lo abrazó protectoramente

--Alice por favor, no puedes protegerlo cuando hace algo que estuvo mal, él también se escapó y técnicamente no es tu... --dijo Carlisle tranquilamente, ella asintió aún renuente y mandó a Jazz al sofá.

En cuanto el niño se sentó junto a Helen, Emmett se soltó con un sermón increíblemente serio. Ninguno creía lo que escuchaba, los niños ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarlo a la cara. Preguntaba retóricamente en ocasiones y otras tantas exigía una respuesta contundente, pero no lograba más que balbuceos de los niños. Nunca le había visto ese lado a Emmett, el maduro y paternal. En su tono serio y un poco molesto podía escuchar la preocupación que lo había invadido con el hecho de pensar en perder a su hija o uno de sus hermanos.

--Ahora dime Helen, ¿por qué no te esperaste?, Rosalie te dijo que el próximo fin de semana lo hablarían

--Es que... yo... quería... pues... y llegó Jazz... entonces nosotros...

--Helen

--Es que falta mucho para el fin de semana

--Sabes que eso que hicieron fue muy peligroso, ¿cierto? --preguntó Emmett sentándose en la mesita del centro --y cada cosa tiene una consecuencia --siguió cuando la niña asintió. Era extraño escuchar a Emmett hablar así, Carlisle parecía mirarlo orgulloso, esa faceta madura y seria de Emmett no parecían haberla visto antes, todos estaban igual o más sorprendidos que yo.

--Sí papá

-- ¿Edward, Jasper?

--Señor...

--Tío Emmett --interrumpió Emmett mirando a Jazz, el niño asintió y lo miró con esos grandes y dulces ojos grises

--Tío Emmett, solo era un viaje de exploración y...

--Exploración --masculló Emmett luchando por no reír, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ponerse serio

-- ¿Nos vas a castigar Emmett? --preguntó Edward incómodo, miré a Emmett que parecía pensarlo

--Sí, para fomentar su paciencia van a... --murmuró mirando alrededor, yo hice lo mismo. ¿Qué podría cultivar la paciencia en niños de 7 años?. Desapareció escaleras arriba unos segundos y estuve segura que los niños no se habían dado cuenta de que acababa de llegar cuando extendía su enorme mano y dejaba ver dos tijeras que fácilmente eran más chicas que las manos de los niños --cortarán el césped del frente --dijo dándole unas tijeras a Helen, los ojos de la niña se abrieron enormes y su boca cayó --atrás --hizo lo mismo con Edward y se quedó viendo a Jasper --limpiarás el refrigerador, el piso de la cocina y los platos de las próximas dos semanas

--Pero papá

--Tío Emmett

--Emmett

-- ¡A callar, ninguno de los tres está para reclamar, obedecen o les doy una buena! --los interrumpió mostrando su enorme mano, los niños cerraron la boca al instante.

--¡A desayunar! --gritó Esme desde la cocina

Media hora después, el sonido de las tijeras cortando cesped se podía escuchar ente el golpeteo de los cuatro corazones, Nessie tomaba video de cada una de las tareas de los niños. Sabía que disfrutaría mostrandoles eso cuando todo volviera a la normalidad.

--Espero que esos hombres puedan cuidar a los niños --murmuré mirando a Esme terminar con el tercer ciervo.

Yo me encontraba satisfecha ya, me había topado con una pareja de pumas y por fortuna me los habían dejado y con algunos ciervos, tenía para rato.

--No te preocupes, Emmett los vigilará bien.

Le creí, el instinto paternal de Emmett había despertado por completo, ya había tenido en peligro de muerte a Helen y había desaparecido, no podía dejar que le pasara algo más. Unos metros antes de entrar a la propiedad Cullen, nos alertó un ruido extraño y... los gritos de Emmett.

-- ¿Qué rayos...? --murmuró Esme, me sorprendió. Nunca la había escuchado hablar así, cuando llegué hasta donde estaba supe la razón. Habían demasiados árboles tirados y un escándalo se escuchaba en la casa.

-- No, no, no, no, no, no --Edward bajaba corriendo las escaleras, Carlisle se materializaba a los pies de la misma , el niño frenaba y volvía a subir.

-- ¡No quiero, mamá por favor! --Jasper salía corriendo de la cocina, Alice aparecía frente a él con los brazos abiertos para atraparlo pero el niño regresaba.

-- ¡Ya me bañé ayer! --Helen se tiraba al piso y Emmett se iba contra la pared haciéndole un enorme agujero.

-- ¡Helen ven aquí, ya tienes concha de la mugre! --gritó Emmett regresando en un santiamén.

-- ¡No! --Helen se encogía en un rincón justo cuando Emmett se volvía a lanzar para atraparla. Sabía que podía atraparla perfectamente pero aún no confiaba de la fuerza que usaría para agarrarla.

-- ¡Yuuuuupiiiiiii! --Edward bajaba resbalándose por el barandal de las escaleras. Lo atrapé intentando que no diera de golpe contra mi duro cuerpo.

-- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

--No me quiero bañar --contestó haciendo pucheros, negué lentamente.

--Sube a darte una ducha o tendré que aumentar el castigo de Emmett --dije dejándolo en el piso, él asintió de mala gana, pero obedeció.

Esme llegó detrás de Helen, la levantó tranquilamente y se la dio a Emmett, atajó a Jasper y lo alzó hacia Alice. Mientras ellos se encargaban de sus problématicos mini-demonios y el mío se duchaba, fuimos a la estancia. Pero no lográbamos siquiera sentarnos cuando el lavabo del baño de Emmett se rompía en muchos trozos, Esme se giró asustada cuando la bañera se partía, después la puerta y una pared. Helen pasaba envuelta en una enorme toalla y el cabello mojado, ni siquiera pensé en detenerla, el ruido de... ¿agua contra la pared?, me llamaba más la atención. Arriba, alguien dobló metal.

Emmett con la ropa totalmente empapada apareció frente a Helen. Al parecer ninguno se sorprendía por las velocidad sobrehumana. Algo extraño que tampoco preguntaran, siendo niños, no podía esperar más.

--A bañarse ya

-- ¡No quiero, no quiero! --la niña intentó huír pero al parecer la paciencia de Emmett se volvía a terminar. Se la puso bajo el brazo y volvió a subir.

--Emmett --llamó Esme en un susurró, él se detuvo en la parte alta de la escalera --no la lleves a nuestro baño, le tengo demasiado aprecio a esa bañera

--Descuida Esme.

Después de la destrucción del baño de la planta baja y del de la habitación de Alice y Jasper, Emmett pudo bañar a Helen.

--------------RENESMEE POV--------------------

Que mi padre fuera un niño de 7 años no era tan malo, mamá tenía que cuidarlo a él y a mí me descuidaba un poco, al fin me daban un respiro. El tío Jasper era raro, casi lo contrario a lo que yo conocía, y Helen... si me molestaba un poco que fuera una niña, ya no podía salir de fiesta con ella.

También podía pensar libremente en lo que planeaba, tía Alice no podía ver lo que haría y papá no estaba como para saber lo que planeaba. La fiesta de Dany sería en la playa, sabía que mamá no me dejaría porque el estúpido de Mike la había invitado a unas carrreras de motos en la playa y yo no sabía que tenía ella contra las motos, ni que me pudiera hacer daño.

Bien, mi mochila ya estaba lista, la ropa que usaría en la playa al fondo bajo algunos libros, comida chatarra y el regalo de Dany, con ella al hombro salí.

Me detuve en las escaleras, los tres niños dibujaban en la habitación de la tía Alice me acerqué a la puerta entre-abierta y me asomé.

Saqué el sobre que había preparado en mi habitación y lo deslicé hacia Helen.

Me gustaría estar en primera fila para ver lo que pasaba, pero no podía. Ahora solo tenía que esperar, me senté en la estancia junto a mamá preguntándole una vez más si podía ir a la playa la próxima semana, claro que no sabía que era ese día la fiesta de Dany y mucho que menos que era en la playa... pero nada cambió, volvió a negarse. Una extraña alarma hizo que todos desaparecieran rumbo a la habitación, la boba alarma que tío Emmett había puesto para saber cuando intentaban salir, me salvaba, solo tenía que meter todo a mi coche antes de que se dieran cuenta y... ¡a divertirse!

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	7. Un incidente peligroso

**Todos sabemos que Twilight es de MEyer, mío nada más la idea ¬¬, ni para que aclararlo**

**

* * *

  
**

**_CONTESTANDO UN REVIEW q acaba de llegar ¬¬, ya averiguaré qué le pasó a Shia Potter, seguro Alice le hizo algo ¬¬, si se excusa es por algo, nadie lo había mencionado siquiera... si no actualizo es porque ella no me deja no porque esté escribiendo otro fic de Twilight, que ya tengo 12 capitulos de este... así que si se quieren quejar personalmente pueden darle en el buscador NYMPHADORA TONKS, así XD o irse a mis favoritos, alguna historia de ella tengo creo q también está en lo de autores, pueden buscarla y dejarle un mensaje personal , para los curiosos pueden pasarse a leer los reviews XD yo también puedo pasarles los mensajes XD... lean q está lindo hahaha!!!!!_  
**

* * *

EDWARD POV

Un ruido espantoso empezó a sonar por todas partes, sentía la cabeza como si me fuera explotar y parecía que todo se me iba a salir por el pecho, se sentía muy feo. No sabía de donde venía y Jasper que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama se fue hacia atrás y rápido se metió debajo de la cama. Helen corrió hasta el escritorio donde yo estaba y me abrazó con fuerza, estaba llorando y temblaba. Aunque no me gustan las niñas porque son muy fastidiosas y más ella que solo se la lleva molestándome y queriendo meterme en problemas, la abracé mientras apretaba los ojos, quizá así el ruido dejaría de hacer que mi corazón y mi cabeza botaran. No quería llorar porque los niños no lloran pero tenía miedo, no sabía que era ese escandaloso ruido y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, quería ir con mi madrina pero Helen no me soltaba, no sería amable que la empujara, podría golpearse y además, también estaba asustada. La jalé despacito hasta llegar a la cama y la ayudé a que se metiera debajo, luego me metí yo, ella se acurrucó junto a Jazz y yo junto a ella, le puse sus manos sobre sus orejas para que pudiera disminuir un poco el ruido y yo hice lo mismo con las mías. Al ver que Jasper también lloraba, no me importó hacer lo mismo. El piso temblaba horrible, ¿y si la cama nos caía encima?, ¿y si ese ruido significaba algo malo?. Me apreté más junto a Helen, solo quería ir con mi madrina pero tenía mucho miedo como para salir de ahí. De repente, tan rápido como había empezado, el ruido se apagó, solo podía escuchar nuestros sollozos.

-- ¡Eres un idiota Emmett! --abrí los ojos al escuchar esa voz, ¡era mi madrina! -- ¿Edward, niños, dónde están?

-- ¡Madrina! --no me importó seguir llorando, seguía asustado y corrí hacia ella, si el ruido comenzaba otra vez, ella tenía que protegerme.

-- ¡Vas a quitar esa endemoniada alarma ahora mismo Emmett! --Rosalie entró furiosa, yo me abracé a mi madrina -- ¿Helen, cariño?

--Ba... bajo... la... la..ca...ca...ca...maaa --por más que me esforcé no pude hablar bien, tampoco podía cortar las lágrimas. Mi madrina me levantó y me abrazó con fuerza, ella estaba muy fría pero se sentía bien, quizá sea amiga del amigo de papá. Hundí la cara entre su cuello, su cabello que olía muy rico me cubrió cuando ella me besaba la cabeza --Jazz ta... ta... --intenté decirle que Jasper también estaba ahí pero me dijo que me tranquilizara, Alice ya estaba junto a la cama.

Yo ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para que no me carguen, mamá a veces lo hace y me dice que estoy muy pesado, a mi madrina parece que no le importa si peso o no y a mí ahorita no me interesa si estoy grande o no. Aún siento que no puedo hacer que mi cuerpo deje de temblar, me asusté horrible.

--Trata de dormir un poco Edward --abrí los ojos cuando me dejaba sobre la cama, sí, ya era grande, no podía quedarme abrazado a ella. Así que luché por quitar la cara de pena que seguro traía, o eso me dice mamá cada vez que me niega algo --te traeré leche caliente, ¿sí?

--No qui... quiero... le... leche... no... no te... tengo sueño --mi madrina me miró curiosa

-- ¿Estás molesto?

--No... no... qui... quiero ha... hab... hablar... aaasí

--Edward --me levantó la cabeza, yo miraba la cama, no me gustaba sentirme así. Papá decía que solo las niñas lloraban y yo no soy niña. --te asustaste, está bien llorar. No tiene nada de malo... sigues temblando --lo último lo susurró pero igual lo escuché y era cierto. Me hizo al medio de la cama y se acostó junto a mí. Empezó a tararear una extraña canción que se me hizo conocida, pero no recuerdo haberla escuchado antes... aunque es una linda canción.

-------------Renesmee POV---------------------------

De acuerdo, esta fiesta se empieza a desmadrar, y se pone genial. No tengo ni la más remota idea de donde consiguieron tantos animales o de si en este pequeño pueblito habría zoo infantil para alquilar pero en realidad no importa, ¿o sí?, me habría gustado bastante que Helen estuviera aquí, seguro ella no ha estado en una fiesta de verdad. Pero nada se le puede hacer.

-- ¡Hey Renesmee, no creí que vinieras! --me giré extrañada, no esperaba a Sebastian.

--No creí que tú vinieras --le contesté divertida

--Terminé mis deberes y a mi abuelo no le molesta lo que haga después --me sonrió enseñando todos los dientes, una hermosa sonrisa en realidad --me extraña que te dejaran venir, tu padre es... --juntó los labios mirándome y entendí perfectamente a lo que se refería... mi padre era demasiado cuadrado respecto a mis salidas

--Él... está de viaje por el momento --mentí, Sebastian sabía que Edward era mi padre, se lo había tenido que contar después del fiasco de la fiestecita que había organizado Helen, pero no tenía porque decirle que mi padre había pedido un extraño deseo a una estrella fugaz y que ahora era un niño humano de 7 años, eso ni... ni mi padre se lo tragaba como cuento para dormir.

--Buena suerte entonces... pero, creo que no deberías tomar mucho

--Oh descuida Sebastian el alcohol no me afecta --otra mentira, el alcohol tiene un efecto interesante en mí, contando con que no debería tener efecto alguno en mi cuerpo de vampiro... bueno no completamente vampiro pero aún así, además, por fortuna necesito mucho más alcohol que el que hay en toda la playa para ponerme feliz, como dijo Helen.

-- ¿Quieres bailar?

--Claro, vamos a... --un caballo pateando el estereo me interrumpió, la música continuó aunque no muy entonada, cantaban a todo pulmón. Miré incrédula a Dany en un diminuto bikini de hilo montando en un buey... no era su novio, era un enorme toro.

--Por qué no nadamos un rato --sugirió Sebastian mirando divertido a Dany, yo asentí.

Me acompañó hasta las pequeñas tiendas que habíamos armado para cambiarnos. El bikini que escogí no lo había visto ni tía Alice y supongo que no lo verá, quizá por eso me encante. Cuando salí, noté la vista de Sebastian fija pero no le tomé importancia.

--Lindo bikini --me dijo cuando íbamos hacia el agua

--Gracias

--Tu padre lo vio, ¿ya?

-- ¡No! --dije alarmada deteniéndome de golpe, si mi padre mira este micro bikini azul de hilo, literalmente me mata, demasiado sugerente para el anticuado gusto de mi padre. Puede ser el mejor padre del mundo, es verdad que no lo cambiaría pero en ocasiones se comporta como si fuera del siglo pasado... bueno, lo es pero aún así, podría comportarse más moderno. --y no lo verá, mejor vamos a nadar... --dije intentando desviar el tema, pero mis ojos se clavaron en las motocicletas a lo lejos, eran de motocross y realmente hermosas.

--Podríamos ver si nos las prestan, ¿quieres? --me giré entusiasmada hacia Sebastian, sí, eso me gustaba más que ir a mojarme.

Sebastian regresó en pocos minutos con dos motocicletas, me monté en una roja y él usó la negra, me explicó lo básico aunque en realidad no lo escuché mucho. Yo sabía como usarlas. Encendí la mía de una patada y hábilmente subí casi a toda la velocidad. La sensación de libertad que me invadió fue increíble, había corrido más rápido, cierto, pero lo que sentí en la moto fue muy diferente, quizá ayudaba el saber que era algo prohibido, que no debía estar ahí, haciendo eso. Seguro tío Emmett me podría dar una como navidad.

¡Jake!, el olor de Jake. Ya estaba de regreso, hablaría con él, no podía estar molesta por siempre. Seguro tenía una buena razón para haber hecho lo que había hecho, si la imprimación se había terminado por lo menos podíamos quedar como amigos. Lo siguiente que pasó no supe como ocurrió, iba en la moto a toda velocidad sin nada enfrente y sin mayor explicación Sebastian aparecía frente a mí y no se quitaba, parecía que aceleraba más, no giré ni hice nada por esquivarlo, seguro él lo haría y para cuando quise hacer algo la moto resbalaba y salí volando, no sabía si hacer algo para no estamparme contra algo y romperlo, alguien podría estarme viendo, lo bueno era que no podría pasarme nada. Unos segundos después mi vuelo se detuvo, Jake me detenía... por eso lo quería tanto.

-- ¿Estás bien Nessie?

--Por supuesto --dije divertida, esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar --Jake... ¿lo sientes? --un olor extraño me llenó, estaba segura de haberlo sentido antes pero al mismo tiempo no lo había olido, era como sal y hierro pero dulce y... apetecible.

-- ¡Renesmee! --Sebastian llegaba corriendo, un gruñido escapó de los labios de Jake, pero no lo miré. Sebastian se detenía a unos metros de mí y se cubría la nariz con una mano --yo... tengo... debo irme, lo siento, te llamaré --y corriendo de nuevo se alejó. Intenté preguntarle a Jake si había entendido pero algo que nunca había sentido captó mi atención.

--Mi brazo --susurré mirando los oscuros y preocupados ojos de Jake, hacía tiempo desde que pensaba en él algo se me revolvía en el estómago. --...me... el brazo me molesta y ese olor... --extrañada sentí incomodidad en el brazo y me volvió a inundar ese olor a... sí, era sangre pero esa sangre no me daba sed, ¿sería Jake?, seguro se ha cortado al intentar atraparme. -- ¿estás sangrando Jacob?

--No

--Huelo sangre... --el rostro de Jake empalideció de repente mientras me miraba y el brazo me molestaba más... como si picara o doliera o algo así.

-- ¿Qué brazo te duele?

--Jake, es imposible que me duela algo --reí ante esa idea, lo miré esperando que también riera pero siguió serio así que levanté el brazo izquierdo que no tenía nada -- ¿ves? Estoy bien... --seguí la aterrada mirada de Jake hasta mi pierna... no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Llevé mi mano hasta la enorme mancha roja que salía de mi pierna, cuando pude acercarla para ver el líquido noté que temblaba.

--Te llevaré al hospital --murmuró Jake. Yo sabía que no podía hacer eso, sería estúpido pero no podía recordar como hacer salir las palabras. Sangraba, estaba sangrando. -- ¿vienes en tu coche?, ¡Nessie!

Su voz estaba alterada, sentí como me levantaba en brazos maldiciendo. Llegamos a mi auto y después de ponerme el cinturón entre maldiciones como _"ni siquiera puedo hacer un torniquete" _o _"haz presión". _Cuando patinaba en la carretera a toda velocidad, empezó a regañarme como se hace con un niño pequeño. Algo extraño pero no tenía fuerza como para discutir con él, los ojos empezaban a pesarme demasiado y el que él gritara que no me durmiera entre maldiciones y regaños no me ayudaba a descansar los ojos... si me llevaba al hospital tenía que...

--Jake no puedes llevarme al hospital

--Carlisle...

--Mi abuelo pidió vacaciones, mejor llévame a otra parte a que me pase esto y después me llevas a casa si quieres, mi mamá no puede enterarse que fui a la playa...

--Te llevaré a casa

--Pero...

--Esto no se va a detener fácil Renesmee, entiende --murmuró serio, nunca lo había visto así y no recuerdo que me haya llamado Renesmee antes. Solo asentí, no tenía caso discutir con quien llevaba el coche... si el tener tremenda cortada a lo largo de la pierna y que la sangre saliera a chorros no me mataba, mi madre lo haría, estaba totalmente segura. Me recargué contra el asiento y cerré los ojos, no me sentía nada bien. --no te duermas Nessie, ¿me escuchas?, ¡no te duermas!...

Jacob volvió a maldecir y ahora usaba palabras que en mi vida había escuchado, no que hubiera vivido mucho, además, mi familia no acostumbra maldecir y con mi padre como radar no es posible, ni que decir de la abuela... Jake empezó a susurrar, seguía con las maldiciones pero su voz se apagaba, quizá se estaba tranquilizando o tal vez el que los parpados me pesaran excesivamente y todo empezara a oscurecerse tenía algo que ver. Muy lejos volví a escuchar la voz de Jake, decía algo de que quería que despertara pero mis parpados no querían, yo les decía que se mantuvieran abiertos pero ellos simplemente me ignoraban.

De repente sentí algo horrible, era dolor, sí, eso era... un dolor terrible me recorrió la pierna, mis ojos se abrieron al instante... Jacob tenía la mano hundida en la enorme herida de la que saltó un chorro de sangre.

--Has presión --murmuró Jake quitando la mano bañada en sangre, yo lo miré incrédula.

-- ¡Eres un bruto! --grité furiosa, las lágrimas salían sin reparo alguno. Nunca había sentido algo como eso y el muy idiota mete toda la manota en mi herida.

--Tenía que despertarte... no... no te duermas... ¡llegamos!

En verdad me había despertado pero el dolor parecía haberse esfumado, era raro, me había dolido tanto que ya no me dolía... algo escuché del abuelo. Traté de hacer memoria para hacer lo que Jake decía, para no dormirme... el dolor... el dolor me había anestesiado.

--Jake regresó --escuché a mamá como en un susurro, los oídos me empezaron a pitar -- ¿Nessie?

-- ¿Huele a sangre? --preguntó tía Rosalie en la cocina.

Abrí los ojos cuando las voces de los demás se escuchaban curiosas, se distorsionaban al igual que sus caras... todo se convirtió en un torbellino de colores que giraba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-- ¡Es imposible! --alguien exclamó, era hombre y estaba asustado, no supe exactamente quien.

-- ¡¿Cómo rayos pasó esto?! --otro grito, de mujer, creo y todo se puso negro

Era de noche cuando desperté, tenía algo frío a un lado y al otro algo caliente. Abrí los ojos y pude ver que eran mi madre y Jacob. Intenté sentarme y toda mi familia me rodeó en un instante. Miré cada rostro con exagerada lentitud, los recorrí varias veces, no quería llegar a mi madre. Pero no pude postergarlo por más tiempo pues ella me tomó la cara y me hizo mirarla. Estaba molesta pero sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, suspiró y le sonreí como disculpa, no podía hacer más, no tenía ganas y tampoco me sentía con ánimos como para escuchar gritos, aunque sabía que no me escaparía de ellos.

-- ¿Cómo te sientes amor? --mamá me abrazó. Intenté contestarle que estaba perfectamente pero la voz no me salió, lo volví a intentar y ella me sonrió --espera hija --empezó a jalar una manguerita transparente, aún algo desorientada esperé y cuando menos lo pensé el otro extremo de la manguera salió de mi boca, cualquiera diría que debí haber sentido eso.

--Gracias mamá... estoy... estoy bien --la voz me salió ronca y me dolió la garganta, aparté la sábana que me cubría y miré mi pierna, aún estaba abierto... una larga cortada por toda mi pierna hasta terminar sobre mi pie -- ¿cómo me hice eso?

--Eso queríamos que nos dijeras, Jacob no puede --dijo el abuelo, yo miré a Jake, él me sonrió. No supe si había hecho eso para castigarme y que yo tuviera que decirles todo o para no meter la pata si yo no quería decirles todo.

--No lo sé abuelo, solo iba en la moto, giré mal, salí volando y Jake me atrapó... pero creí que...

-- ¡¿Moto?! --la voz furiosa de mamá me hizo comprender que Jake se había saltado esa parte también, cerré los ojos maldiciéndome, había aprendido muchas palabras con Jacob, el muy animal me dejó todo el paquete.

--Sí bueno yo... --balbuceé terriblemente, aparté la mirada de los ojos de mi madre, no podría mantenerla, estaba más que furiosa. De haber sido posible seguro estaría cambiando rápidamente de color.

-- ¡En qué rayos estabas pensando al subirte en un aparato de esos! --gritó mi madre. Gruñó cuando Jake intentaba comentar algo, lo miré interesada, él reía entre dientes.

-- ¿En que nada podía pasarme si me caía? --la respuesta me salió como pregunta y me arrepentí de ello, mamá se molestó más -- ¡mamá por favor, no entiendo como pasó esto, mi piel es impenetrable!, aún no comprendo como pude... --la mano del abuelo me interrumpió, me mostraba una especie de mandibula con colmillos demasiado desarrollados... estaba manchada de sangre.

--Te cortaste con esto --me dijo --no sabemos como y sospechamos que es de un licántropo --automáticamente miré a Jake, él me sonrió un poco serio. Sabía que no le agradaba la idea de esa mandíbula.

--La sembraron --murmuró Jacob recargado contra la pared, yo lo miré... ¿qué quería decir exactamente con eso?

--Eso no es seguro...

--Doc, no veo otra explicación... ¿quién mata a un licántropo y guarda su mandibula?

--No lo sé Jacob...

El abuelo se escuchaba preocupado, pero yo fijé la vista en esa mandíbula. Jake se había acercado más a mi abuelo. No escuché lo que decían, no recordaba haber visto eso y... la pregunta de como rayos me había hecho eso seguía en mi cabeza. Si la mandíbula había hecho que me abriera un tajo como ese en toda la pierna, ¿cómo se iba a cerrar? No parecía curarme como lo hacía Jacob, aunque por lo menos ya no sangraba tanto... una mancha roja empezó a inundar la sábana. Levanté la cabeza para preguntar pero no había nadie en la habitación, nadie excepto mi furiosa madre y con lo bien que se le daba preocuparse, estaría castigada una eternidad... bueno, debía admitir que no era tan malo, mi padre no estaba en condiciones para regañarme, aunque seguro se enteraba, no podría librarme de esa... aunque lo que debería preocuparme era la molesta vampiresa que me miraba fijamente desde los pies de la cama, pero yo no quería mirarla así que fijé la vista en la mancha de sangre que crecía rápidamente en la sábana blanca.

Una mano fría tomó la mía y me puso algo en ella... era un vaso. Levanté los ojos hacia el líquido rojo pero el cabello de mamá me llamó la atención y de golpe me atraparon sus ojos dorados, tenía esa clásica mirada de "no puedo creer que hayas hecho una tontería como esta". Luché por apartar mi mirada de ella pero simplemente no podía y ahora a esa mirada se había unido un clarísimo "y estás en serios problemas". Lo que vendría después no quería escucharlo, estaba segura.

Suspiró cuando enrollaba la sábana en sus manos y pude mirar hacia la ventana, su fría mano aliviaba el picor que había empezado a sentir en la pierna, la miré, intentaba detener un poco la hemorragia. Ponía muchos vendajes. Se detuvo cuando mi pierna se miraba el doble de gruesa, volvió a suspirar al ir por otra sábana. Cerré los ojos cuando me arropaba, escucharía todo pero no la miraría.

En realidad siempre preferí los regaños de mi padre, por mucho que gritara y me recluyera en mi habitación exageradamente. Con él es más fácil discutir mientras me regaña, mamá es... no puedo describirlo exactamente... ¿será que cuando ella me llega a regañar tiene razón. Y no son por absurdos como mi padre?.

--Renesmee --continué con los ojos cerrados, la escuché detenerse frente a mi cama y esperar mirándome fijamente. Pero podía esperar mucho que yo no la miraría --abre los ojos --me ordenó y yo... obedecí al instante, abrí la boca, no moriría en silencio, tenía que decir algo --me vas a escuchar --y cerré la boca, al parecer no hablaría nada. Ese era el problema con mamá, nunca me dejaba replicar y no entendía como rayos lograba eso. -- ¡eso fue irresponsable Renesmee! --y lo peor de todo, nunca gritaba, no levantaba la voz como mi padre, así no podía reclamarle nada. Papá gritaba y vaya que lo hacía, después podía hacerme la ofendida y lograr una disminución en mi castigo pero mamá es... pues es mamá. --no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! --su mirada decía mucho más que unos gritos. -- ¡además mentiste y te fuiste a la playa cuando yo ya te había dicho que no podías ir!. ¡Y antes de irte me volví a negar!, no puedo creerlo Carlie!, seguro también hiciste sonar la alarma para distraernos verdad? ¡Y espera a que tu padre vuelva a la normalidad, le diré todo, y ese bikini se lo mostraré!, ¡en motocicleta con eso!, ¡bebiste, estuviste bebiendo!

Mi madre es de pocas palabras, no habla mucho y ahora se estaba explayando terriblemente.

--Bebida y en motocicleta... ¡no te partiste la cabeza porque...!

--Es imposible --mascullé inconscientemente. Ella me mandó una mirada furiosa y prometí no volver a interrumpir.

Pero no me importaba realmente que se molestara por volverlo a hacer, tenía que rogarle que quemara el bikini, si mi padre lo mira... ¡me vestiré como monja por el resto de la eternidad! Y eso no podría soportarlo. Mi lengua se quedó entre mis dientes, no había podido ni articular la N del "No mamá por favor" cuando un gritito me interrumpió. La mire interrogante, ella sorprendida me regresó la mirada.

-- _¡Mira, mira tío Emmett lo estoy haciendo!_

Era mi padre, mamá fue hacia la ventana. Yo imaginé lo que pasaba al escuchar un interesante ronroneo de motor y después un gutural gruñido proveniente del pecho de mi madre.

-- ¡Quédate ahí! --me ordenó brincando por la ventana. Y por supuesto me quedaría acostada sin enterarme lo que pasaba.

Me lastimé la pierna cuando me arrojaba hacia la ventana pero no me importó. ¡Ay habría asesinato!, tío Emmett trotaba junto a la motocicleta de mi padre en la que iba... efectivamente papá con un enorme casco y... metía velocidad, oh, oh, directo a un enorme árbol... pero tío Emmett podría detenerlo con facilidad.

-- ¡EMMETT! --gritó mi madre agarrando en brazos a mi pequeño padre, lo revisó exhaustivamente antes de mandarle una mirada envenenada a tío Emmett. La abuela salía del bosque mientras el tío Jazz y Helen gritaban que ellos seguían para subir en la moto. --¡Nadie más va a subir! --gruñó mamá poniendo al niño en el césped.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó la abuela acercándose lentamente. Pero mamá se inclinaba y tensaba todo el cuerpo -- ¿Bella? --dijo mirando a mi madre que en ese momento brincaba sobre el tío Emmett mismo del que Helen seguía abrazada a sus piernas, el tío Jazz estaba del otro lado y mi padre frente a ella -- ¡ISABELLA DETENTE! --gritó la abuela, mamá cayó a unos centímetros de mi tío y se giró hacia ella quien señaló a los niños que parecían aterrados. Mamá bajó la mirada.

--Lo siento pero es que Emmett...

--Emmett, podría detener esa motocicleta con facilidad y lo sabes muy bien --dijo la abuela con voz autoritaria. Miré a mamá encogerse un poco, asentir y volver a disculparse. Después miró a los niños que estaban abrazados a mi tío.

--Lo siento niños, no pasa nada --dijo, el enano de cabello broncíneo le sonrió primero y después los otros dos. Mamá respiró aliviada pero mi abuela seguía extrañamente seria.

--Se comportan como niños, después de tantos años y ahora empeoran que es cuando debería ser lo contrario --siguió la abuela ahora mirando a mi tío -- ¿también quieren castigos?

-- ¡No! --corearon el tío y mamá, la abuela se miraba molesta.

--Pequeños --su voz cambió a su normal tono dulce cuando miraba a los tres enanos --vayan a prepararse para dormir --los tres asintieron y corrieron a la puerta ante la atenta mirada de la abuela, cuando entraron, se giró hacia sus otros dos hijos, como decía ella, su mirada seguía siendo tranquila y reflejando ese enorme amor maternal, pero su voz cuando habló, era estricto y a mí me sonó más a ultimátum que ha petición --quiero que se comporten, no quiero más tonterías que arriesgue la vida de esos niños, recuerda quienes son Emmett. Y Bella, quiero que te controles, recuerda quienes somos y lo que podemos hacer... tenemos a tres niños humanos con nosotros. No quiero que les pase nada... ¿entendido?

--Sí mamá --susurró el tío Emmett

--Sí Esme --dijo mamá mirando sus pies.

La abuela dio media vuelta, era ella quien acostaba a los niños, supongo que iría a asegurarse de que estuvieran listos. Mi tío y mamá se quedaron mirándola, después intercambiaron una mirada sorprendidos.

--Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en cama --murmuró mamá aún viendo a tío Emmett, segundos después me miró y regresé rápidamente a acostarme.

No había pasado ni medio segundo más cuando mi madre ya estaba junto a mi cama mirándome intensamente. Se sentó a mi lado.

--Hija me preocupaste mucho... --me susurró al oído, me abracé a ella. Siempre funcionaba mostrar arrepentimiento con ella, también me disculpé de corazón y le aseguré que no había querido desobedecerla. Era verdad no quería, pero ella me había orillado a hacerlo.

--Mamá... mi herida no cierra...

--Lo sé hija

-- ¿Se quedará así?

--Tu abuelo investiga eso... no bebiste la sangre, anda toma --volvió a darme el vaso de hacía un momento y aunque seguía tibia no me apetecía --Nessie, bebe...

--No mamá, no quiero

--La necesitas, has perdido demasiada sangre y es la única forma en que la recuperes

--En verdad, no quiero... no siento necesi...

--La vas a beber --había desecho el abrazo y me miraba de nuevo seria --o vuelvo a meter la sonda y te mantienes acostada --amenazó enseñándome la manguerita que me había sacado de la boca, no pude evitar una mueca de asco. En una mano tenía ese tubo de plástico y en la otra un vaso con sangre. No quería ninguno de los dos... miré hacia la puerta cuando esta se abría.

--Aquí está el otro vaso --Jake llegaba con un vaso aún más grande que el que mamá tenía. --traje la mayor cantidad posible, Carlisle y los demás se han quedado para recolectar más... ¿por qué no se ha tomado eso? --preguntó señalando el vaso de mi madre. Yo deseé correr para que no me obligaran a comer.

--No quiero, no tengo sed... --murmuré asqueada.

--Tienes que tomarla --exclamó alarmado. Él era un licántropo, debería tener algún tipo de asco hacia la sangre por más tiempo que tuviera tratando con vampiros, no debería hablar tan tranquilo de ella y menos obligarme a beberla.

--Entonces, ¿qué prefieres? --volvió a decir mamá --ahora tienes que tomarte los dos vasos, será uno cada hora

-- ¡Pero...!

--...nada --me interrumpió tranquilamente --no estás en posición de reclamar algo, solo te limitarás a obedecer, ¿me has entendido? --me mordí la lengua, esa actitud era de mi padre y cuando la tomaba me quejaba pero ahora ella... además, su mirada aseguraba que si abría la boca firmaría mi sentencia de muerte yo solita. Así que asentí dedicándole una mirada que por lo general iba hacia mi padre, esa mirada que ella había calificado como: "no puedo creer que me hagas esto, pero obedeceré al dictador en el que te has convertido" en este caso, dictadora. Supe que la había entendido cuando sonrió ligeramente. -- y puedes alegrarte de que te de a escoger, entonces ¿sonda o vaso? --agregó de nuevo seria. Suspiré tomando el vaso, no tenía sed pero lo bebería, no me interesaba saber cuál sería el aumento de mi castigo por no atender a las señales de neón que gritaban "obedece, corres peligro".

Tomé el vaso y bebí todo el contenido, sentí que el estómago se me llenaba de forma incómoda, no cabría lo del otro vaso.

--Mamá no creo que...

--Bebe... --me interrumpió terriblemente seria, lo tomé y le di un trago. Empezaban a darme nauseas, algo completamente nuevo para mi. Cerré los ojos mientras sentía que empezaba a sudar.

--Es por la falta de sangre, bébela --sonó como a un ruego más que una orden, pero no pude enfocarla porque todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y a ratos se ponía negro. Perdí la fuerza en los dedos que sostenían el vaso y éste se me resbaló, no supe si lo habían atrapado pero no se escuchó que se estrellara contra el piso -- ¡llama a Carlisle! --escuché la voz de mi madre apagada, los oídos me pitaban y al mismo tiempo parecía que me metían algodón en ellos, intenté comprobarlo pero mi mano cayó sobre mi pierna, no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para controlar mi mano. Eso debía ser malo.

Traté de mirar mi pierna, había sentido la mano húmeda y un dolor increíble me había pasado por la columna y llegado de golpe y de forma horrible a mi brazo. Pero la cabeza se me cayó hacia atrás. La habitación giraba más deprisa y algo cálido subió por mi garganta y explotó en mi boca. Pude sentir a mi madre llorar abrazada a mí, después todo se calmó y se cubrió de oscuridad, de nuevo.

Ya tenía algunas horas despierta pero no abría los ojos, me sentía demasiado débil como para hacerlo. Tía Alice abajo acomodaba algo, y aquí conmigo podía sentir tres pequeños corazones latir. Habían puesto a los niños a cuidarme. Sonreí levemente.

-- ¿Nessie? --preguntó una cantarina voz y no tenía que ver con la inmortalidad, no ahora por lo menos.

Intenté hablar pero de nuevo no podía, rodé los ojos mientras sacaba la manguerita. Los otros dos niños se subieron a la cama junto a Helen. Podía escuchar sus corazones latiendo más rápido, seguro por la preocupación. Lentamente abrí los ojos, me topé directamente con una hermosa mirada verde.

-- ¿Te sientes bien?

--Sí Edward, estoy bien --murmuré asqueada, el solo olor de la sangre volvía a darme náuseas. Ahora sí que esto se pondría perfecto... ¡no podría soportar alimentarme solamente de comida humana!.

--Que bueno que despertaste, venía a darte más --miré a la puerta, tía Alice entraba con un enorme vaso de sangre. Intenté abrir la boca para suplicar que no me diera nada pero ella me interrumpió --Bella dijo... --murmuró mirándome, hice una mueca de resignación y agarré el vaso --compréndela, estuviste dormida casi una semana, que te haya pasado esto es muy raro y...

-- ¿Casi una semana?, ¿ya es navidad?

--Es 24 --me sonrió quitándome el vaso y llevándolo ella misma hasta mi boca. Apreté los labios como acto reflejo --le diré a Bella si no bebes

--Pero tía no... --me ahogué un poco, cuando abría la boca para suplicar, ella inclinaba rápidamente el vaso, sin más opción tragué.

--Perfecto --sonrió dejando el vaso a un lado

--Los niños... --murmuré recordándolos de repente. Helen y Jazz jugaban en un rincón, pero Edward seguía mirándome fijamente.

--Saben todo, no te preocupes --dijo yendo hacia el closet.

Me tranquilizó un poco el saber que los enanos sabían todo pero... ¿qué tan normal podía parecerle a un niño de 7 años vivir con vampiros?.

--Aseguran que cuando estén lo suficientemente grandes serán como nosotros --dijo tía Alice desde algún lugar del closet de mi padre.

Bueno, ahí tenía mi respuesta... la imaginación de un niño no era tan mala. Por lo menos no me quedaría sin padre. Aunque ya estaría que mamá lo convirtiera y que él se enamorara de ella y... no, mejor no pensar en ello, sería demasiado extraño ver a mi padre crecer y enamorarse de alguien más. Sin mencionar lo que eso afectaría a mamá.

--Ya no estés preocupado Edward --dejé mis pensamientos y me enfoqué en mi pequeño padre que había empezado a sollozar --estoy bien, en verdad...

--Pero mira --seguí su manita hasta mi pierna derecha, genial...

--Niños vayan a vestirse para la cena de navidad, iré en un momento para ayudarlos. Curaré a Nessie --tía Alice le sonrió a Edward mientras lo bajaba de la cama.

--Tía, puedo hacerlo yo si tú no...

--Tranquila, te he estado curando los últimos días --me dijo antes de empezar con su tarea --fueron de caza, has perdido mucha sangre y necesitamos demasiada --agregó antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca. Solo asentí y miré fijamente la enorme cortada que tenía en la pierna.

Con concentración mi tía comenzó a limpiar mi herida, yo solo veía que la sangre seguía saliendo aunque no tanto como antes. Las bolsas de algodón se amontonaban cerca de mi cama. Tía Alice no parecía titubear a pesar de tener las manos llenas de sangre. Quince minutos después, extrañamente la sangre terminó de salir y... me tendió un vaso aún más grande de sangre. Lo tomé sin ánimos y lo miré detenidamente.

--Vuelvo en un minuto --para cuando levanté la vista, tía Alice terminaba con la pelea de Helen y Edward y los vestía a los tres. Había bajado a la cocina, a qué, ni siquiera se me ocurre.

Asegurándome de que tía Alice bailoteaba por la cocina, fui hacia el baño con el vaso. No lo bebería, no podían obligarme a hacer eso sí no tenía sed.

--Si haces eso, te lo tomarás del inodoro, te lo aseguro --miré la gota de sangre que se disolvió en el agua y me apresuré a bajar la palanca. Había estado poniendo atención a los pasos de tía Alice y no había notado que tío Emmett aparecía, él sí era capaz de hacerme beber el agua del inodoro --escuché esa gota que cayó.

--Pero no hay ninguna --murmuré revisando el agua que seguía girando

--Ajá, bebe eso y te regreso a la cama --me susurró al oído

--Pero no tengo sed

--Pero no me importa --me imitó de forma perfecta y muy, muy molesta. Suspiré y me giré lentamente, la pierna me molestaba. Él me miraba de brazos cruzados y seguro no me dejaría salir hasta que hubiera bebido todo. ¿Que tan rápido podía ser?, dejé caer el vaso, rodando los ojos me lo regresó. Sí, podía ser muy rápido. Pero yo no me rendiría, si a alguno podía convencer de no obligarme a hacer algo, ese era a mi querido tío Emmett...

-- ¿Mi mamá?

--Sigue de caza y eso se va a coagular si no lo bebes

--Pero tíiiito

--Nada de eso Renesmee, bébelo y nos dejamos de problemas

--Pero tío

--No voy a caer --me dijo muy serio y no parecía que esto avanzara

-- ¡No quiero!

-- ¿Estás pateando el piso? --me preguntó con una ceja enarcada. Miré lo que hacía y sí, pateaba el piso.

-- ¡No, me duele la pierna no puedo! --tiré el vaso al piso con coraje, no tenía sed y no quería beber. Estaba enferma, debían consentirme, no obligarme a hacer cosas que no quería. Aproveché que se movió de la puerta para atrapar el vaso y regresé a mi cama. Para cuando me acosté la pierna sangraba de nuevo.

--Oye, Alice me mandó para razonar contigo. No quiere llamar a Bella y en verdad que te pareces tanto a ella --dijo tío Emmett junto a la cama, el vaso estaba completo, con todo y el maldito líquido que ahora no quería ni ver. --eres igual de terca que ella, solo Edward pudo contra esa pequeña humana... --se había quedado pensativo, seguro recordando cuando mis padres se habían conocido. Me erguí un poco, quizá podría irme y esconderme... --sabes que no podrás --ok, no podría irme. Me volví a tirar en la cama y me enfurruñé. No bebería eso, se suponía que era cada hora no cada minuto.

--Bueno, en vista de que no quieres cooperar --tía Alice llegaba con un maletín parecido al que usa el abuelo, en una mano y en la otra el teléfono celular --llamaré a tu madre...

--No creo que lo lleve --mascullé molesta, creía que solo papá me trataba como una niña.

--...le dejaré un mensaje --continuó como si yo ni siquiera hubiera abierto la boca --y exageraré todo, vas a estar castigada demasiado tiempo --abrí la boca incrédula, si repetía lo que mi padre siempre ha dicho, qué tanto podría empeorar mi castigo... en verdad es un pequeño demonio, ¿como en algo tan chiquito puede haber tanta... tanta... tanta maldad?.

Le arrebaté el vaso a tío Emmett y bebí todo. Tía Alice me sonrió mientras el tío decía tener algo que hacer... esa sonrisa en él era... la que me encanta verle.

--Volvió a sangrar --me acusó tía Alice, yo me alcé de hombros. --oh vamos, es por tu bien Nessie, necesitas esa sangre

--Pues más parece que es porque me fui a la playa

--De hecho --me interrumpió limpiando con falsa concentración la herida --fueron las motos

--Las motos --repetí sin comprender, ella asintió mirándome la pierna desde diferentes ángulos

--Bella tiene algo contra las motos

--Y eso...

--Te lo diré cuando te cures si me prometes obedecer las indicaciones para tu recuperación al pie de la letra.

La miré fijamente, ella revolvió en el maletín. Si mamá no quería decirme su problema con las motocicletas debía ser por una buena razón y... mi tía no podría traicionarla... pero conociendo a tía Alice...

--Dame un adelanto

-- ¿No me darás problema hoy?

--Prometido...

--Bien, cuando regresen pregúntale si puedes hacer salto de acantilado.

--Salto de... ¿tía me tomas el pelo?

--No cariño...

Salto de acantilado, bueno, le preguntaría. Aunque el problema ahora va a ser que me van a querer dar de beber cada segundo y no tendré más remedio que tomarlo. Un momento... ¿navidad acostada aquí?.

-- ¿Pasaré navidad...? --no pude terminar la pregunta, la sola idea me aterrorizaba, navidad en cama. Ya había perdido la esperanza de saber como beber mucho sin que me haga efecto, Helen había prometido decírmelo en navidad, pero ahora era una linda niña de 7 años. -- ¿qué es eso? --mi tía ponía una extraña cosa verde en mi herida

--Pomada

--Pomada... --murmuré mirándola, ella solo asintió. ¿Acaso ahora tendría que sacarle cada palabra?

--Mientras estuviste durmiendo, Carlisle probó de todo para que cerrara --dijo llenando el ancho de la cortada con esa cosa asquerosa --incluso molió un diente de la mandíbula, algunas hierbas y nada... no cerraba y tampoco dejaba de sangrar, entonces Jake... --se interrumpió solo un segundo, el tiempo suficiente como para darme a entender que algo me ocultaba, ella nunca titubeaba --empezó a hablar y como siempre, de más, entonces llegó con lo del veneno. A Carlisle le pareció buena idea y lo probó. Por fortuna funcionó pero no como esperaba, dejó de sangrar un poco pero cerró muy poco y en cuanto el veneno era absorbido, seguía abriéndose. Entonces se le ocurrió hacer la pomada para que el veneno quedara en tu piel, solo que pidió que lo hiciéramos cuando estuvieras despierta para ver si no había efectos adversos...

--Pues no creo en eso Jacob! --miré a tía Alice, mamá se escuchaba muy molesta -- ¡es una tontería!

--Pero Bella...

--Ahora no Jacob, iré a ver a mi hija...

--Tía que...

-- ¡Nessie, estás bien! --llegó sonriente y me abrazó. Pero esa sonrisa no era de alegría exactamente, parecía bastante preocupada -- ¿Tienes listo el yeso Alice?

--Sí Bella, en eso estoy y... --tía Alice salía del baño con los brazos estirados y unas tiras blancas colgando de ellos, venía directo hacia mí. Encogí la pierna inconscientemente pero una mirada de mi tía me recordó nuestro pequeño y absurdo trato y no protesté.

--Te ayudo --dijo mamá para evitar mirarme a los ojos o por lo menos eso me pareció

--Ma... --murmuré mirándola detenidamente, ella solo asintió -- cuando me alivie podría hacer salto de acantilado en...

--¡NO! --di un brinco, en verdad me sorprendió. Se había girado rápidamente y un gruñido escapó de su pecho cuando abajo, Jake soltaba una carcajada --si se te ocurre desobedecerme y haces eso aunque no te pase nada... --después masculló algo ininteligible y puso las tiras de yeso en mi pierna

--Para que hagan presión en la piel, la junte y cierre más rápido, las revisaremos cada tres horas y pondremos más pomada --me sonrió tía Alice.

--Jacob --siseó mi madre, Jake reía más fuerte

-- Yo la llevo --murmuró Jake entre carcajadas, algunas tiras de yeso volaron cuando mi madre desaparecía, Tía Alice las tomó y con tranquilidad siguió poniéndolas -- ¡hey Bella tranquila mujer, tranquila! --mamá había llegado hasta la estancia y por lo que podía escuchar, intentaba golpearlo o arrancarle algo -- ¡era broma Bella!.

Tía Alice soltó una risita, la miré pero siguió riendo ignorándome y poniendo más y más tiras.

--Me siento estúpida --quince minutos después, por fin, con mi pierna tres veces más gruesa de lo normal, intentaba bajar las escaleras.

--Te ves hermosa

--Si abuelo, hermosamente estúpida ¡no quiero ayuda! --me quejé cuando tía Alice intentaba levantarme para terminar de bajar -- ¿mi madre? --pregunté tropezando en el último escalón, por fortuna el abuelo estaba cerca y me atrapó --gracias --él me sonrió, empezaba a cansarme que todos me sonrieran, pero más de esa torpeza que desquiciaría a cualquiera, incluso a un humano

--Debe ir llegando al próximo estado --contestó tía Rosalie, di media vuelta hacia la escalera. Se miraba radiante, al parecer aún conservaba la esperanza de que mamá le hiciera algo a Jake y a como la había visto, cabía una gran posibilidad.

--Vaya, muy apuestos --dije mirando a los tres niños. Helen con un interesante vestido rojo, un listón blanco en el medio, unos zapatos negros nuevos y su cabello recogido solo por una valerina roja con un moño blanco y lo que terminaba de adornar era la cara de pocos amigos que la niña tenía. Jazz se miraba lindo, tía Alice no había jugado mucho con él, solo unos pantalones negros, camiseta blanca y un gorro rojo que parecía incomodarlo. Edward parecía al que menos le importaba como iba vestido, con pantalón blanco, aunque, a un niño... a quién se le ocurría ponerle ropa blanca... bueno, mi tía. Por lo menos la camiseta era roja.

--Jasper no, no, no --dijo rápidamente tía Alice llegando hasta Jazz que intentaba quitarse el gorro. La miró desvalido pero ella solo le acomodó el dichoso gorro... pobre niño, si cuando adulto no se dejaba ahora no tenía más remedio y lo mejor, no me agarraría a mí.

--Y el tío...

-- ¿Te ayudo?, la cena está lista --cuando menos lo pensé, ya volaba hacia el comedor en los brazos del abuelo, por lo menos me había preguntado, aunque no hubiera esperado la respuesta.

Mientras los niños cenaban pavo y yo me debatía entre sentarme con ellos o quedarme aquí junto a tía Rosalie, lo que temía pasó, un vaso apareció frente a mí... era como un litro de sangre. Miré a Alice, tenía que estar bromeando. Su sonrisa me dijo que era muy en serio, suspiré y tomé la sangre. Mamá recién entraba, mascullaba algo que seguro no eran palabras y subió, a vestirse supuse. Jake entraba riendo poco después.

--Vaya, tenía esperanza de un milagro de navidad --dijo tía Rosalie recogiendo la mesa.

--Bah, los milagros no existen, de ser así...

-- ¡Cállate perro!

--Por favor, es navidad --interrumpió la abuela cuando tía Rosalie estaba por lanzarse hacia Jake.

Las navidades así eran siempre, Jake y tía Rosalie haciendo comentarios. Un ruido extraño me llamó la atención cuando mamá se sentaba a mi lado, algo o alguien bajaba por... la chimenea, traía cargando algo y cantaba... ¿Ho, ho, ho? No podía ser... ¿sería?. Con ayuda de mi madre me puse de pie y fui tras los demás hacia la chimenea, solo unos cuantos pasos.

-- ¿Qué es? --preguntó Helen metiendo la cabeza a la chimenea

-- ¡Quítate quiero ver! --gritó Edward jalándola

-- ¡No! --regresó el grito Helen, empujándolo. Esos dos parecían hermanos, solo se la pasaban peleando y Jazz... él, ¿dónde estaba?

-- ¿Para qué es esto? --busqué la voz rápidamente, algo me decía que debía hacerlo y encontré al pequeño rubio junto a la chimenea, con la mano cerca del botón para encender la... y si el tío Emmett era el que bajaba por la chimenea...

-- ¡No Jazz! --grité desesperada, no podía moverme rápido. El niño resbaló y su manita iba directo al botón rojo, pero por fortuna, la abuela lo quitaba.

-- ¡Llegó...! --un poco de humo y podía ver detrás de esa abundante barba blanca y largos y raros rizos plateados a mi tío. Pero lo que pasó fue rápido incluso para mí aunque gracioso a decir verdad. No pudo terminar de gritar cuando Jazz se soltaba de la abuela, cogía un atizador y se lanzaba contra el enorme Santa Claus, Edward gritaba "_ladrón" _y rebotaba contra la barriga de Santa. Helen miraba concentrada. Todos empezamos a reír, incluso mamá que había estado algo enfurruñada. Los atronadores "_HO´s" _ no se hicieron esperar y entonces fue cuando miré a Helen que entrecerraba los ojos y corría hacia la cocina, quise ir tras ella pero Jazz dejaba de golpearle la espalda al tío Emmett y le daba en los tobillos... parecía que golpeaba contra piedra.

--Niños, niños es Santa Claus --dijo divertida tía Alice.

Jazz se giró hacia ella con un extraño mohín.

--No, Santa Claus es un enano y delgado --refutó antes de volver a girarse y seguir golpeando a un atónito, enorme y rechoncho Santa Claus.

--No, es alto y gordo pero viste de verde --gritó esta vez Edward siguiendo con sus clavados de cabeza contra las almohadas que mi tío debía traer por panza.

--Verde... claro --murmuró el abuelo, todos lo miramos --a principios del siglo XX, no había un color específico y era más común el verde y con Jasper... en 1800 un poeta dio la forma que él espera ver en Santa Claus, más o menos cuando lo transformaron también lo hicieron con Santa Claus haciéndolo como lo recuerda Edward --explicó pensativo.

-- Con que indestructible farsante --al mismo tiempo buscamos esa voz...

-- ¡NO! --gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, el tío Emmett se giró justo cuando Helen le echaba cerca de diez fósforos encendidos, su barba fue lo primero que se incendió, pocos segundos después el pantalón y cuando menos lo pensé, todos estaba sobre mi tío que había comenzado a quitarse la ropa y había mandado a volar el enorme saco rojo que llevaba.

-- ¡Regalos! --exclamó Edward mirando caer una caja del saco

-- ¡Sí! --gritaron los otros dos.

Miré de reojo a Jazz y Edward arrastrar el saco hacia el vestibulo, Helen los seguía gustosa... al parecer ya habían olvidado al farsante. Me giré hacia mi familia, del traje de Santa Claus solo quedaba la hebilla del cinturón y el gorro, y una poca de achicharrada barba. Todos se miraban asustados.

-- ¡Wow, que sexy! --dije intentando no reír. Mi tío sacó el pecho y se puso las manos en la cadera mostrando un cuerpo como el de todo vampiro, perfecto solo que algo más enorme en esos diminutos boxers negros. --lástima que seas mi tío. --mamá me miró seria, a decir verdad todos estaban serios. Al parecer el susto había sido grande, pero mi tío soltó una carcajada.

--Sí preciosa, sería incesto y tu padre me desollaría...

-- ¡Madrina, hay regalos para ti también! --gritó el pequeño Edward desde la otra habitación.

--¿Papi ya llegaste?, ¡ven hay regalos para ti!

-- ¡Sí mamá!

--Esa pequeña es un demonio tan... tan... --masculló mi tío encaminándose

-- ¡Emmett! --lo regañó la abuela

-- ¿Qué?, no pensaba decir nada grosero

-- ¿No crees que deberías vestirte?

--Claro, claro... aunque, ¿saben?... deberíamos evitar que Helen tenga contacto con el fuego

--No me explico como una niña tan pequeña pudo hacer eso, eran muchos fósforos y eso fue rápido --comentó el abuelo, se miraba preocupado. De nuevo le aparecía esa arruga en la frente que lo hacía ver viejo.

--No cabe duda de que es mi hija --incrédulos miraron al tío Emmett, a mi me causó gracia. Él estaba orgulloso de Helen, aunque hubiera estado a punto de... incinerarlo.

--Mamá...

--Sí Nessie, lleven a los niños arriba y ve con ellos... no conozco este efluvio --un olor me había llegado de golpe, era uno de los nuestros y estaba muy cerca. Por inercia todos miramos a tía Alice, ella había corrido a la cocina con el tío Emmett detrás, intentaría ver algo. La abuela y tía Rosalie ya habían llevado a los enanos a la habitación de mi padre --hija sube...

--Pero...

--Será mejor que obedezcas --miré a mi abuelo, miraba extremadamente serio hacia la puerta. Había inclinado el cuerpo y tensado cada uno de sus músculos. Al parecer era una amenaza y como yo estaba, solo serviría de estorbo.

--Má, por favor ten cuidado

--Claro hija, no te preocupes --dijo abrazándome protectoramente, poco después me echó hacia atrás y se puso en la misma posición que el abuelo

--Abue

--Todo estará bien...

No le creí, me quedé congelada. Ese efluvio se acercaba rápidamente y lo peor que tía Alice no había visto venir nada. Unos segundos después, Jake me dejaba en la habitación y se sentaba contra la puerta. Me acerqué a él y me senté en sus piernas al verlo temblar febrilmente, me abracé a su cálido pecho que se agitaba con furia. Cerré los ojos y él hizo lo mismo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos. Los niños no parecían haberse dado cuenta de nada, revisaban entusiasmados las cajas. Jake apretó el abrazo cuando abajo, la puerta principal salía volando. Un grito de mamá rogándole a Jake que nos sacara de ahí me rasgó el corazón, un nudo se instaló en mi garganta, quise llorar, gritar, correr pero Jake no me dejaba.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Helen.

--Nos vamos --djio Jacob decidido. Se puso de pie conmigo en brazos, me dejó sobre la cama y miró a los niños. --vas a tener que...

--...voy a tener que nada, no me voy a ir y dejar a mi familia así en...

--Nos vamos dije --de repente no me pareció el chico risueño y bromista que yo conocía. Se miraba mucho más maduro, sus ojos reflejaban algo, era como... como madurez o dolor, no podía distinguirlo bien. Sabía que quería estar abajo ayudando en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando y que a mi familia le estuviera costando tanto trabajo. Yo también quería ayudar pero mi pierna y esa maldita mandíbula en la playa. --llegaron más --masculló furioso, era verdad habían llegado más, cinco más... no conocía ningún olor y en verdad que quería bajar --ni lo pienses, solo estorbarás y harás que te maten --asentí sin problemas, tenía razón --niños, va a pasar algo y no quiero que se asusten... es importante que sean valientes --su voz se había vuelto más dulce, pero aún podía escuchar el tono de furia e impotencia en él... un momento, podía... quizá podía controlar algunos vampiros.

Miré a Jake hablar con los enanos y tratar de explicarles lo que haría, me mordí el labio pensando en que tanta posibilidad tenía de bajar y controlar a algún vampiro para ayudar un poco. Dejé de pensar y corrí a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla Jake me detenía del brazo.

--Jake, puedo ayudar, puedo controlar a alguno para... --me giré hacia él, pero su dura mirada me dejó muda.

--No harás nada estúpido --me dijo terriblemente serio. No pude contestarle, esa mirada, el tono de voz y peor, el grito de mamá para Jake me lo impidieron. Así que asentí y fui con los niños --me transformaré, quiero que subas a cada uno y que se agarren bien, toma una cobija para que los cubras, brincaré por la ventana y voy a romper cristales y un gran trozo de pared. --Volví a asentir mientras tomaba la cobija de la cama.

--Mi papito

--Está bien Helen, él está bien y nos va a alcanzar en un rato --murmuré como autómata, no sabía eso y no quería asustar más a los niños.

-- ¿Lista?

--Sí

--Toma --dijo dándome una mochila, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando la había agarrado.

Jake fue hacia la puerta y yo alejé un poco a los niños. En unos segundos Jacob daba un salto y caía transformado en un enorme lobo rojizo sobre la cama haciéndola añicos.

-- ¡Wow! --exclamaron los enanos sorprendidos. Sin más remedio me apresuré a atender a la mirada de Jacob.

Subí primero a Helen y me aseguré de que estuviera bien agarrada, después a Jazz y por último a Edward, quería tenerlo cerca, aunque tuviera siete años, seguía siendo mi padre. Les arrojé encima la cobija, tomé la mochila y me subí... traté de abrazar a los tres niños y los apreté contra el lomo de Jake. Le acaricié la pelambrera cuando gruñó bajo, con preocupación. Retrocedió un poco y se lanzó contra la ventana... cayó suavemente al césped y corrió más rápido de lo que jamás había hecho, o por lo menos no lo había visto así... me apreté más a los niños, sentía que temblaba, el escalofriante ruido de la pelea en la sala de mi casa me acompañaría todo el camino. Solo esperaba que todo resultara bien... sentí que el yeso se rompía cuando apreté las piernas contra Jake, pero eso ahora no importaba, aunque lo escuché gemir.

--Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien --empecé a repetirlo, necesitaba creerlo para no caerme... los niños empezaron a llorar, los escuché sollozando, tenían que saber que algo andaba mal --saldrá bien, tranquilos... tranquila --lo último lo susurré. Por más que intentara no podía creérmelo, lo ansiaba, sí, pero no podía creerlo. -- ¿Jake?, ¿a dónde vamos?. Sé que no podemos detenernos pero recuerda que hay humanos aquí... sí y mi cortada que vuelve a sangrar, pero es poco --agregué ante su gruñido suave. Era raro pero casi siempre podía entenderlo aunque fuera un lobo.

No volvió a decir nada y yo tampoco lo hice. Cerré los ojos intentando tranquilizarme, sentía el aire darme contra la cara y la respiración tranquila solo entrecortada a veces por los sollozos de los enanos, se habían quedado dormidos hacía poco. Pero lejos de tranquilizarme y con ese silencio solo roto por nuestros corazones, recordé el grito de mamá, el ruido como de cuchillas hundiéndose en metal, los muebles rotos y esa mezcla de olores, lograba solamente que mi desesperación y el sentimiento de impotencia aumentaran rápidamente... tendríamos que detenernos y... y cuando Jake se quedara dormido podría regresar, podría ayudar, podría ver que mi familia estaba bien... sí, cuando Jake se duerma volveré a mi casa. Me recosté en los niños y los apreté un poco, no los perdería.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	8. Imprimado?

**Todos sabemos que Twilight es de Meyer!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Ya sabeeen, 5 reviews o no hay fic!!!!!!!!!! casi está terminado, pero sin 5 reviews aquí lo dejo XD....  
**_

Ya se había hecho de noche, Jake roncaba recargado contra un árbol caído y los niños dormían recostados en él. Yo no podía dormir y me alegraba de que Jacob sí lo hiciera, así podría irme... tenía que regresar, lo único malo era que habíamos corrido demasiado. Nunca había visto a Jake correr en esa forma. Volvería a casa aunque tuviera que romper el yeso que Jacob había vuelto a poner, esa cosa me volvía torpe... pero tenía un ligero problemita, Jake escucharía cuando me levantara o rompiera el yeso, bueno, podía deshacerme de él cuando me hubiera alejado un poco y a como Jake roncaba, tenía una pequeña oportunidad así que con cuidado me puse de pie y... ¿cómo rayos iba a caminar sin arrastrar la pierna?... ¡imposible!. Con lentitud empecé a hundir un dedo a lo largo del yeso, así Jake no escucharía cuando lo rompiera, cuando terminé miré a Jacob que seguía durmiendo. Volví a dejarme caer.

Respiré hondo y desde el último agujero empecé a subir el dedo con una lentitud con la que nunca soñé, despegué la mirada de Jake cuando el yeso cayó a los lados y me miré la herida, casi cerraba. Mi abuelo en verdad que es un genio y seguro me regañaría cuando me viera, después de lo que estaba por correr seguramente se abriría rápido.

Me puse de pie sin hacer ruido, incluso dejé de respirar, me incliné un poco, respiré hondo y salté. Era la única forma que se me ocurría para que un licántropo no me escuchara.

Caí poco después de los 200 metros, pude saltar más pero mi pierna no me dejó. Y con un demonio duele... demasiado y no caí en ella. Escuché un crujido cuando empecé a correr, un dolor aún más intenso me recorrió por completo, tal como si hubieran metido un hierro candente y atravesado toda la pierna, después me llegó un olor a dulce y hierro y algo cálido bajaba. Seguí corriendo, no quise bajar la mirada, era seguro que me detendría y no podía permitirme eso, tenía que llegar a casa y... ¡RAYOS! Un enorme lobo rojizo con tres niños sobre su lomo me cubrió el paso. Gruñía, era evidente que estaba molesto y ojala no volviera a su forma humana porque se portaría como mi padre... genial, los niños se bajaban.

--Nessie, ¿por qué te fuiste?, eso fue peligroso --miré a Edward decirme eso, casi podía encontrar a mi padre en ese niño humano. Seguí con la vista fija en él al escuchar un par de pies acercándose y cerré los ojos cuando se detuvieron frente a mí. No es que le tenga miedo pero sé perfectamente que no debí haber hecho lo que hice, no le diría que tenía que comprenderme, solo lo dejaría gritarme. Sé que quiere mucho a mi madre y le cuesta no saber lo que pasa, como están, ayudar y más aún, estar de niñero, así que solo escucharía.

Pero abrí los ojos unos minutos después, ya me había cansado de esperar los gritos y que estos no llegaran. Jacob estiraba tiras de yeso sobre su hombro mientras los enanos le traían agua, no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos cerca de un arroyo.

Helen y Jazz jugaban a quien tiraba menos agua, pero Edward tenía esa clásica arruga en la frente, esa que lo hacía ver viejo y que aparecía cuando estaba preocupado o muy, muy molesto. La diferencia conmigo, nunca era mucha... pero podía diferenciarla por su mirada. Y en esta ocasión no había diferencia alguna. Casi podía escuchar sus gritos y hablando de gritos, miré a Jake que ahora limpiaba con concentración mi herida.

-- Eh... ¿Jake? --titubeé mordiéndome el labio. Él posó sus oscuros ojos en mí. Podía ver que estaba preocupado, bastante preocupado. -- ¿no me vas a gritar? --le sonreí como disculpa, él endureció la mirada y pude ver que no era un niño, se veía maduro.

--No, no soy tu padre --dijo volviendo su atención a mi pierna. Destapó un frasquito y lo vació todo.

¡Genial! Y ahora yo me sentiría mal.

--Jake, me siento inservible, quiero ayudar...

--Deja de mover la pierna que el yeso quedará chueco --masculló serio. Se me escapó un suspiro de... no sé exactamente de que fue, pero le haría caso, en eso al menos y dejé de moverme. Me disculparía cuando terminara.

Mientras miraba a Jake trabajar sentía la mirada de Edward fija en mi. Era esa mirada de desaprobación de cuando hacía algo que no le gustaba, justo esa antes del grito "Castigada indefinidamente". ¡Dios, pero ese niño sí que es mi padre!, estaba parado junto a Jake mirándome intensamente cruzado de brazos.

Di un brinco cuando las manos de Jacob me apretaron la pierna ya enyesada, no me había dolido pero había estado mirando a Edward y me había sorprendido. Cuando Jake empezaba a pasar las manos por el yeso, puse atención a mi alrededor y al instante un efluvio me llegó, un desconocido se acercaba muy rápido, llegaría en cinco minutos cuando mucho. Me tensé inmediatamente, Jake pareció sentirlo pues me miró y sonrió intentando tranquilizarme.

--No quiero actos heroicos, eh --intenté regresarle la sonrisa pero mi deseo de pelear me invadía --sin estupideces Nessie --me tomó el rostro entre sus cálidas manos y me hizo mirarlo, sus ojos ya no eran duros, ahora eran aún más cálidos que sus manos --no me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar. No me importa que me odies, no podría vivir sabiendo que algo te pasó, ¿me entiendes?... esta herida --hizo una pausa y tocó el yeso. Casi pude sentir la calidez de su mano en la pierna, era eso, o mi cabeza empezaba a jugarme malas pasadas --es como si yo me la hubiera hecho, cada vez que se abre me duele más... no quiero más estupideces, por favor --me miraba intensamente. Había escuchado de mi padre que Jake era un muy buen manipulador y ahorita yo no podía saber si lo estaba siendo o si era sincero, pero asentí.

Poco después de que Jake comenzara a correr de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo me quedé dormida y casi inmediatamente comencé a soñar. En ocasiones podía darme cuenta fácilmente que estaba soñando, mis sueños me lo gritaban. Justo como ese, porque estaba completamente consciente que huía del ataque a mi casa y sin embargo, bailaba con Sebastian entre humo blanco que se alzaba un poco cuando mi vestido se movía en el piso, y si lo del ataque había sido el sueño, tenía algo que garantizaba que soñaba ese baile... primero, debía estar castigada aún en el baile de graduación y segundo, estaba descalza y tía Alice nunca, repito, NUNCA me dejaría salir de mi habitación con un vestido como este sin los zapatos adecuados y mucho menos descalza.

--Renesmee --su voz me pareció terciopelo, levanté la mirada hasta sus hermosos ojos verdes --te amo --me sonrió

--También te amo Sebastian --mi voz sonó extraña, como... como boba. Pero no estoy muy segura de eso, en realidad yo no lo amo, porque no lo amo ¿o sí?. Él no me provoca lo que Jake, con Sebastian no siento que algo se mueve dentro de mí. Pero aún así, no podía desviar la mirada de la de él, me sonreía acercándose cada vez más. Se inclinó y me besó... fue... raro, era mi primer beso pero no sentí nada, solo húmedo y... caliente pero más nada, esperaba sentir algo... no sé, algo como lo que había descrito mamá con una sola palabra, quería sentir algo increíble.

--Nessié, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? --no me había dado cuenta de que seguía con los ojos cerrados por el beso y los abrí rápidamente. Esa enorme sonrisa se había transformado en una mueca de eterna picardía y el todo de su piel se había vuelto rojizo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y Jake esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

--¡NOOOO! --desperté alterada y aún a pesar de saber que ya estaba despierta, no pude dejar de gritar, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Jake me miraba preocupado. -- ¿cómo rayos se te ocurre algo como eso Jacob?

-- ¿Qué?

--No es que no quiera pero soy muy joven, sabes lo que tiene mi madre contra eso Jake por todos los cielos!

--¿Te duele la pierna?

-- ¡NO!, ¿me escuchas?, ¡no puedes preguntarme eso!, ¿estás loco?, ¡tengo 16 y mi padre te arrancaría la cabeza como se te ocurriera decirlo de nuevo!, si se entera ay no quiero ni saber lo que haría, te quiero mucho Jake pero eso no puedo…

--Tranquila Nessie, era un sueño, solo eso tranquilizate --se sentó junto a mí y me abrazó. Repetí en mi mente lo que acababa de decirme, era un sueño, solo eso. Mientras lo repetía revisé el lugar, era un cuarto muy pequeño en el que solo cabía la cama en la que estábamos. El sol estaba por salir. No quería hablar, así que levanté mi mano hasta su mejilla --26 de diciembre, La Push --contestó extrañado, tenía tiempo que no usaba mi don con él. Lo sentí relajarse y yo me sorprendí por estar tranquila y muy a gusto entre los brazos de mi Jacob.

-- ¿Mi mamá? --la voz me tembló con cada letra, Jake miró por la ventana -- Jake, mi mamá ¿dónde está mi mamá? --me giré todo lo que pude para poder verlo -- ¿mi madre?. --una lágrima le bajó por la mejilla que yo podía ver, sentí que un hoyo negro me aparecía en el pecho y comenzaba chupar todo, irremediablemente los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron mucho en salir --Jake... --intenté seguir hablando pero mi voz chocó contra el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

--No llores por favor, no, no llores. Verás que Bella está bien --con un rápido movimiento me puso sobre sus piernas, siempre cuidando no lastimarme la pierna y me abrazó, yo me aferré a él.

Aunque me sentía segura en brazos de Jake, me vi deseando que mi padre no fuera un niño de 7 años aunque eso significara que estaría castigada los próximos 20 años. Así por lo menos mi familia habría tenido ventaja y si tan solo Helen y el tío Jazz estuvieran normales, entonces... mi mano voló hasta la mejilla de Jacob, ahora se me hacía más fácil hacer eso que hablar. Sentía como si algo que se había roto dentro de mí, estuviera bien, arreglado, todo perfecto, era raro y... genial. _"Es raro que nos ataquen ahora que Helen, mi padre y el tío Jazz son niños, nunca lo habían hecho, somos el aquelarre más fuerte y numeroso después de los Vulturis"_

_--_Son los que tienen habilidades que darían problema... y tú estás inhabilitada -- ¿inhabilitada, que quería decir exactamente con eso? --tranquila, me refiero a que Bella no te dejaría enfrentarte a nada así aunque pudieras controlar a alguien --asentí y aunque no quería, mi subconsciente ganó y volví a preguntarle por mi madre, no podía dejar de pensar en ella --Nessie, cuando todo esté bien, llamará... la conoces --asentí deseando creerle, su siguiente pregunta me desconcertó -- ¿vamos a caminar? --me susurró al oído, enarqué una ceja y lo miré

--Jacob de que...

--Solo di que sí --el brillo en sus ojos no me agradó, pero asentí.

Se levantó conmigo en brazos y me sacó de la habitación.

--Hola señor Black --saludé a Billy que miraba televisión en la sala. Él se giró y me sonrió

--Renesmee, dime Billy

--Sí, lo siento --bueno, ¿qué podía decir?, mi padre es un tanto exagerado con los buenos modales.

--Oye, vamos a ir a la playa ¿me la prestas? --miré lo que Jake señalaba. Abrí los ojos enormes, estoy segura. El muy... el... -- ¡Jacob estás loco! --grité golpeando su hombro, él amplió su sonrisa. Billy asentía divertido. -- ¿cómo rayos va a andar una silla de ruedas en la arena? --no me contestó, tomó la silla y salimos.

No dejó de reír hasta que llegamos a la playa donde cerca a un árbol caído hundió la silla en la arena y me dejó en ella. Lo fulminé con la mirada pero él me sonrió, era increíble lo que podía lograr con eso, sentí como todo mi coraje se esfumaba en un segundo.

-- A que tenías ganas de venir --sonrió dejándose caer en la arena junto a mí.

--Sí --lo miré y suspiré. Sí tenía ganas de ir a esa playa, pero no precisamente en esas condiciones --Jake, no me duele la pierna. ¿qué tal si la revisamos?. Tal vez el agua salada ayude un poco en la herida...

--Sí claro, agua salada

--Ándale Jake

--Te lo puse ayer

--Oh por favor --le supliqué. ¡Pero dónde rayos quedaba aquel lindo enunciado de el lobo le da todo lo que pida a su objeto de imprimación!. La sonrisa de Jake me aseguraba que no ganaría, pero cuando pensaba en alguna artimaña que hubiera funcionado con papá, mi vista se clavó en la enorme roca detrás de él.

--Querrás que a tu madre le de un infarto --me acusó con un tono pícaro en la voz, un tono que me aseguraba que si insistía un poco más, me llevaría. Pero otra cosa llamó mi atención.

-- ¡Por la madre que los...! --casi grité, estuve a punto de saltar de la silla y de no ser porque Jake me detuvo, habría ido por esa pequeña silueta de cabello broncíneo que saltaba del risco más pequeño.

--Tranquila, los chicos los atrapan antes de que caigan

--El agua debe estar casi congelada --refuté mirando el cielo cubierto de nubes grises --además, si... --la voz se me cortó de golpe, mi familia acababa de llegar. Jake también sintió su olor pues los buscó y justo cuando Helen saltaba seguida por un aullido de tío Emmett, le había parecido gracioso.

Me puse de pie de un brinco ni siquiera supe como evité romper el yeso pero me abracé a Jake y nos giramos un poco. Sam se acercaba a mi familia flanqueado por Seth que llevaba en brazos a Helen y por Quill que corría detrás de Edward, Paul llevaba a Jazz por un lado.

--Dile a Quill que no se acerque a mi madre --murmuré preocupada. Jake sonrió y tomándome en brazos corrió hacia ellos. Me apretó más a él cuando el tío Emmett abrazaba a mamá.

--Tranquila Bella --dijo mi tío, podía notar que hacía un gran esfuerzo intentando contener a mi madre. Si se soltara... no, mejor no pensar en eso. Todo se arreglaría bien.

--Esperen por favor --pidió el abuelo alejándose un poco de mi madre que no despegaba la vista de Quill quien por precaución mantenía al enano de cabello cobrizo tras él, muy lejos de mamá..

Sam, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza detuvo a los lobos y él se acercó excesivamente serio.

-- ¿Madrina? --el niño se había soltado de Quill y miraba a mamá asustado. Ella dejó de moverse, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Tío Emmett miró al abuelo preguntando si la soltaba, pero él negó.

-- ¿Qué...? --empezó Sam con voz despectiva, pero el abuelo lo interrumpió amable.

--Billy nos invitó, quiere ver a Bella y tiene algo que discutir con nosotros

--El no... --masculló Sam, se notaba que le molestaba nuestra presencia. Conmigo no lo demostraba tanto debido a la imprimación de Jake, pero sé perfectamente que no soy de su agrado, por mi... insólita naturaleza, eso era obvio. Jake lo sabía también, lo sentí envararse a mi lado.

--Les he dado mi autorización, no se rompe ningún tratado --siseó molesto. Pocas veces tomaba el mando de ser el macho alpha pero cuando ofendía a mi familia, que él consideraba propia. Lo hacía con gusto. Rechiné los dientes tratando de no dejar salir una sonrisa autosuficiente.

--Si algo... --mamá interrumpió mis pensamientos de triunfo. Pude notar que hacía un descomunal esfuerzo intentando controlarse --...le pasó a Edward, perro del demonio te juro que...

-- ¡Emmett! --exclamó la abuela con voz autoritaria. La misma que usaba cuando mis tíos hablaban más folclórico de lo normal.

-- ¡Esme, si yo no dije nada, fue Bella! --se quejó mi tío, siempre era el que hablaba de más. Tía Rosalie dio un paso y estiró la mano cubriendo la boca de mi madre justo a tiempo para evitar que interesantes maldiciones que nunca le había escuchado, salieran.

--Una neófita aquí, es peligroso para todos, si algo pasa desatarán...

--Mi madre nunca fue peligrosa perro del cara...

-- ¡Renesmee, que palabras son esas! --atónita miré a mamá que me gritaba. No podía evitar intentar despedazar a Sam o insultarlos pero yo no podía. -- ¡no recuerdo haberte dado una educación como esa, suéltame Emmett, no puedo regañar a mi hija en paz y te aseguro Renesmee que si terminas esa frase yo misma me encargaré de que no vuelvas a decir cosas como esas! --forcejeó un poco, pero por fortuna el tío pudo detenerla. Si no podía desahogarse con Sam ¿lo haría conmigo?, ni siquiera había terminado de insultarlos y ahora tendría que recordar no molestar a mi madre hasta que se sulfurara.

Levanté la vista hacia Jake cuando lo sentí temblar. Empecé a temer que estuviera por transformarse, pero mi miedo era infundado. Jake temblaba, sí, pero de la risa, le di un codazo que solo sirvió para que soltara una carcajada.

--Tranqui Bells, los niños nunca... --se interrumpió a media frase la mirada de mamá era para temer, dejó de reír y miró a Sam --Bella, como cualquier madre es peligrosa al ver a su hijo o en este caso muy, muy extraño a su esposo en peligro. --por supuesto, Jacob no podía terminar la frase serio, sería... pues... serio y no sería mi Jacob.

--Jacob --gruñó Sam amenazante, ¡Ja! Al parecer no le gustaba que le restaran importancia al muy... sentí un cambio de temperatura bastante drástico. Giré un poco la cabeza y vi a tía Alice que me alejaba de Jake, intenté negarme pero Jacob se acercaba a Sam.

--Haya paz Sam, además, ni a mí se me habría ocurrido dejar a esos niños saltar, en especial con el historial de Bella

-- ¿Qué historial? --pregunté a mi tía, pero su mirada me dijo que no era el momento.

--Tienes que admitirlo Sam

--Cierto --masculló éste, aunque no parecía muy convencido --disculpen Cullens, fue irresponsable de nuestra parte... pero controlen a su neófita --agregó mirando a mamá. Ella que empezaba a tranquilizarse se volvió a retorcer, tío Emmett la abrazó más fuerte, incluso balbuceó intentando detenerla.

--Be... Bella cálmate --el abuelo se apresuró a acercarse a él. Cuando tía Rosalie se esforzaba por mantener la boca de mi madre cerrada, el grito de la abuela provocó un silencio espeluznante, igual al que aparece cuando papá me castiga por algo justo y que no tengo forma de alegarle.

-- ¡ISABELLA YA BASTA! --me abracé a mi tía y miré a la abuela. Mi madre se detuvo por completo --cuando naciste eras consciente de todo lo que hacías y te pudiste controlar con un humano a un par de metros, incluso lo abrazaste, te resististe a cazarlos el primer día. No me vengas ahora con descontroles -- ¡wow!, nunca, por Dios que nunca había visto a la abuela perder el control así. Mamá bajó la mirada, segunda vez que lo hace, ¡increíble!.

--Lo siento Esme, tienes razón. Sam perdóname, pero el ver a mi esposo en peligro...

--Nunca estuvieron en peligro Bella

--Lo sé... pero solo es un niño. Discúlpame, chicos... --miró a los otros lobos, ellos le sonrieron.

--También discúlpame, fui muy grosero

-- ¿Todos felices y contentos?

--Sí Emmett, ya puedes soltarme.

Bueno, quizá juzgué un poquitin mal a Sam. Solo un poquito. Iba a preguntar sobre el historial de mi madre ya que todo se tranquilizó y ahora platicaban más tranquilamente con Sam. Pero algo me llamó la atención, o más bien alguien me llamó la atención. Seth, el amigo guapo de Jacob seguía con Helen en los brazos, la niña solo había besado y abrazado a mis tíos y había vuelto a los brazos del lobo. Y los ojos de Seth, esa mirada... levanté la cabeza hacia Jake, el brillo en los ojos de Jake era... ay no, no, no.

--Ay no --murmuré, casi susurré, pero mi familia y el resto de lobos que no estaban embobados me miraron. --no es cierto --a pesar de que estuve consciente de que me miraban, no podía verlos a ellos, hundí la mirada en la arena bajo mis pies y me negué a levantarla. No podía ser verdad porque... pues... ay no!

-- Nessie, ¿hija? --mamá me movió el brazo pero no la miraría, aún no podía digerirlo. Aunque quizá estaba equivocada, ay por favor ¿qué tanta posibilidad había de que me equivocara con eso?.

--Es que... no... porque no... no puede ser verdad

--Empiezas a asustarme hija, ¿te duele la pierna?

--No

-- ¿Qué tienes?

Estiré la mano, encontré algo muy cálido bajo mi palma. Bien, era Jacob y era a él a quien buscaba. Sentí como mi otra mano se levantaba, era mi madre preocupada. La única imagen que pude pensar fue una mía con Jake, algo de hace unos minutos que reflejaba esa mirada de bobo y la puse junto a lo que acababa de ver un par de minutos atrás.

--Oh, oh --murmuró Jake entendiendo lo que quería decir

--Eso es... --susurró mi madre, bajé las manos y fue entonces cuando miré a Jake. Él asintió, parecía disputarse entre reír o gritarle a Seth que corriera.

-- ¿Qué tanto pudo haberse encariñado la rubiecita con...? --susurró Jake mirándome a los ojos, tía Rosalie, con un gruñido de molestia le dio a entender que lo había escuchado.

--Mucho, demasiado --contestó mamá

-- ¡Oigan, déjense de cuchicheos! --se quejó tío Emmett, nos miraba de brazos cruzados.

-- ¿Seth? --preguntó Jake mirándolo, yo hice lo mismo. Seth sonrió y asintió.

--No sé si quiera saber como terminará --murmuré echando un vistazo a mi tía.

--Emmett, ¿podrías detener a Rosalie? --pidió mi madre --solo hazlo --agregó ante la cara de confusión de todos.

--Ay no --murmuró Sam, al parecer acababa de darse cuenta.

-- ¡Si alguien vuelve a decir "ay no" voy a gritar!

--Ya, ya Emmett... verán --empezó mamá, pero unos segundos después empujó a Jake frente a ella --Jacob tiene algo que decirles

--No seas cobarde Bells, es tu familia --dijo empujándola de nuevo a ella al frente

--Estás con mi hija, es tu familia también y tú sabrás como decirlo

--Oigan... --adivirtió mi tío, no era conocido precisamente por su gran paciencia

--Bien, Seth habla! --ordenó Jake sonriente. El interpelado dio un brinco, había estado demasiado concentrado mirando a Helen que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

--Yo?, qué?

--Habla, tienes que decirlo...

--Será lo mejor --dijo mamá --espera... ¿Emmett? --miró a mi tío -- ¿tienes bien sujeta a Rosalie?

-- ¿Para...?

--Solo sujétala bien --lo interrumpió mi madre, el tío asintió probando la fuerza con la que abrazaba a mi tía --bien Seth, ahora puedes hablar...

--Bueno, pues no era que yo hubiera querido... solo pasó --dijo Seth apretando contra su pecho a Helen

-- ¿Qué pasó? --siseó tía Rosalie

--Me imprimé

Después de que Seth soltara tremenda bomba, nada pasó. Todo se quedó en absoluto silencio. Hasta que un par de minutos después, tío Emmett abrió la boca:

-- ¿Con quién? --Seth apretó más a Helen, el tío dibujó una perfecta O con la boca.

--Tú... te... qué... --murmuró mi tía, sus ojos se entrecerraron con furia. -- ¡Qué les pasa a ustedes chuchos del demonio! --gritó levantando los brazos logrando zafarse del abrazo de mi tío, quien por la sorpresa había aflojado un poco.

-- ¡No Rosalie! --gritó el abuelo corriendo para detenerla pero ella de un golpe limpio en el rostro lo mandó a volar.

-- ¡Es un lugar público Rosalie! --exclamó la abuela asustada.

Tía Alice corrió hasta Seth quien rápidamente le dio a Helen, justo a tiempo para que mi rubia tía se le echara encima, el muy bruto ni siquiera metió las manos. Por fortuna era un lugar oculto y la gente no nos podía ver. Quill y Paul se transformaron poco después de que Sam lo hiciera, pero ellos se interponían entre mi tía y Seth, no intentaban atacar. Jake se unió pero mi tía se lo sacaba fácilmente. Seth esquivaba a mi tía intentando explicarle que no estaba en él, pero de ella solo obtenía un ronco y atemorizante gruñido, sus labios se habían contraído hasta enseñar todos los dientes en un gesto amenazante. Mi madre intentó detenerla al igual que los demás.

Nada funcionaba y eso parecía que desataría una cruenta batalla, no quería perder a ninguna parte de mi familia. Porque aunque no lo admitiera públicamente, Sam formaba parte de ella. Y mi tío el grandulón no reaccionaba, bueno, mejor así, no le fuera a entrar una venita paterna como la de mi padre y entonces sí esto se volvía una guerra. A tío Emmett ni quien lo pudiera detener, si con tía Rosalie era casi imposible.

Solo unos segundos después, la abuela se unió a ellos. Llegando de sorpresa y logrando abrazar por la espalda a mi tía, el abuelo la detuvo de los brazos y mi mamá que acababa de caer le detuvo los pies. Pero no por nada había vivido tantos años con tío Emmett, sabía pelear aunque no lo hiciera muy seguido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando a mi abuela en el rostro y mandándola a volar, ante la sorpresa el abuelo la descuidó lo suficiente como para que lo tomara de la camisa y lo mandara justo hacia donde estaba yo que gracias al estúpido yeso no tenía la misma velocidad. Un estruendo me sacudió cuando esperaba el golpe, el abuelo acababa de chocar contra mi mamá.

-- ¿Estás bien hija?

--Sí, pero por favor detén a mi tía.

Ante mi súplica mamá asintió y volvió a la pelea. Tía Rosalie se había abierto espacio entre los lobos apiñándolos a unos metros y aunque éstos volvían a la acción, mi tía ya estaba sobre Seth quien, se volvía a quedar ahí, intentando hacerla entender... ¡pero a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría hacer eso!. Bueno, Jake lo había hecho cuando mi madre acababa de nacer pero era diferente, ellos eran amigos, quizá tuviera que ver la imprimación aunque no me trajera sentido. Volví a ver a mi tío... ¿un vampiro podía en verdad entrar en shock?, no creo que sea la hora para esas preguntas pero mi tío no reacciona, por fortuna no necesita respirar.

--¿Va a haber otro lobo en la casa? --incrédula miré a tío Emmett preguntarse eso, no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿o sí?

-- ¿Tío?

--Bueno, Helen ha estado mucho tiempo sola, es hora de que sea feliz además, siempre puede escoger, ¿no?.

No contesté, eso no lo sabía. Yo quería estar con Jake por más que me atrajera ese mitad vampiro del colegio, era mi Jacob.

-- ¿Qué pasa papi? --Helen acababa de despertar y con tanto estruendo, como no. Y fue entonces cuando me acordé de los niños, por fortuna, tía Alice los cuidaba alejados de todo eso. Mi tío abrió los brazos para que mi tía soltara a Helen.

La niña corrió hacia tío Emmett, pero frenó poco antes de llegar a él. Su pequeño entrecejo se frunció intentando distinguir bien. Su mirada se transformó en miedo cuando detenían a tía Rosalie lo suficiente como para que la figura de Seth se pudiera ver tan solo un poco. Pero mi tía se zafaba de nuevo y de un brinco se lanzó hacia Seth.

--¡NO MAMÁ, DÉJALO POR FAVOR! --con lágrimas en los ojos, Helen intentó correr hacia la pelea, pero tío Emmett la detuvo justo a tiempo --¡mamá, no le hagas daño! --lloriqueó, ante el segundo grito tía Rosalie dejó de pelear y se giró hacia Helen. No hizo nada cuando el abuelo la tiró al suelo, cayeron de lado. Los ojos de mi tía seguían clavados en la niña que lloraba en brazos de mi enorme tío. -- ¡Seth! --volvió a gritar y en menos de un segundo, mi amigo estaba junto a tío Emmett. Helen se le abalanzó de inmediato, mi tío la dejó ir y fue hacia mi tía que seguía en la arena -- ¡tienes sangre! --gritó aferrándose más a Seth.

--Estoy bien Helen

-- ¡Le hiciste daño, ya no te quiero!

Todos se congelaron. Miré a mi tía, no se movía, ni siquiera respiraba. Tío Emmett la abrazaba y ella no quitaba la vista de Helen. Bajó de los brazos de Seth y y sollozando fue hasta mis tíos. Seth la siguió muy de cerca. La mirada de esa niña era extraña, podría asegurar que si tuviera latente su don ya habría incinerado a mi tía. Miré al chico que se detuvo a poco de ella, Seth cojeaba del pie derecho, la ceja partida ya empezaba a cerrar, pero seguía acunando el brazo izquierdo con la otra mano. Helen se detuvo frente a mi tía Rosalie y con lágrimas en los ojos le gritó:

-- ¡Te odio, ya no quiero que seas mi mamá! --ante la atónita mirada de todos, dio media vuelta y saltó a los brazos de Seth que avergonzado la recibió.

--Helen no digas eso --murmuró mi tío, estaba extrañamente serio. Miré como mantenía todo el peso de mi tía.

-- ¡SI LO DIGO!

--No le grites a tu padre --ordenó la abuela, pero Helen ni siquiera la miró.

Si tía Rosalie hubiera podido desmayarse... fácil podía ver en su mirada lo arrepentida que estaba, bueno no exactamente arrepentida por Seth, sino por Helen, se había encariñado demasiado con ella. Cada palabra, cada sollozo de Helen le dolía lo indecible, la conozco demasiado bien.

-- ¡Me quiero ir, vámonos Seth!

--Helen no vas a hacer ningún berrinche --gruñó mi tío, Seth abrazaba a la niña pero no quitaba la vista de tío Emmett --sigue siendo mi hija Seth, déjala en la arena --el lobo asintió y obedeció, pero no se separó un centimetro de Helen.

--No... la... quiero... --sollozó cruzándose de brazos, con un mohín curioso desvió la mirada.

--Helen... --advirtió mi tío

-- ¡Papi, mira lo que le hizo a Seth, casi lo mata! --exclamó girándose de un brinco, miré a mi tía Rosalie y me dio lástima, miré a Jake cuando tía Alice me pasaba a sus brazos, miraba a mi tía y esa mirada era rara, como si... como si la... ¿compadeciera?.

--Emmett, hablaré con ella si quieres --murmuró Seth mirando a Helen.

--No, le darás cualquier cosa para que sea feliz, yo hablaré con ella. Adelántense, ¿Carlisle?

El abuelo asintió mirando a mi tío y abrazó a mi tía Rosalie, casi la arrastró, ella estaba en... shock, sí la palabra perfecta para describirla. Tenía la mirada perdida y...

--Está llorando --susurró Jake sorprendido. Mi tía ni siquiera pareció escucharlo. Y sí, tía Rosalie sollozaba abrazada al abuelo.

Me sorprendió que entrara a casa de Jake sin decir nada, solo caminaba porque mi abuela la jalaba. El abuelo se había quedado conmigo en el porche. Me había atrapado justo cuando intentaba escabullirme con Jake hacia el garaje. Hizo que me sentara en las escaleras mientras Jake se tumbaba en el piso contra la pared, escuché que soltaba una risita. Claro, como lo había hecho antes, dejaría que me delatara sola.

Mi abuelo empezó a quitar el yeso y no se parecía nada a como yo lo había hecho, eso solo con siglos de práctica médica. Hablando de eso, tragué gordo mientras me llegaba una absurda pregunta, ¿se daría cuenta él de lo que yo había hecho?, y su siguiente suspiro me contestó...

--Este yeso no lo puse yo --levantó la vista de mi pierna, intenté cerrar los ojos pero me había agarrado desprevenida y ahora estaba atrapada en esos ojos dorados que reflejaban la increíble bondad de una gran médico y de la que era demasiado díficil escapar, no imposible, eso a penas con mi padre. Puse mis manos en su rostro inmediatamente y lo bombardeé con lo que pasó, empapé las imágenes con toda la culpa y arrepentimiento de los que fui capaz. Entrecerró los ojos y me miró cuando terminé. Ya había dicho que no me mordería el labio pero el esperar una sentencia o me mordía el labio o las uñas y mi manicure estaba perfecto. --interesante

--Por favor abuelo... --volví a morderme el labio y puse de nuevo una mano en su mejilla. No podía decirle a mi madre, si lo hacía me mataba y por Dios, que pronto olvidaré como es el exterior, me la he vivido entre castigos últimamente.

Quizá no sería padre biológico de papá, pero esa sonrisa pícara acompañada de la mirada cómplice era de mi padre, solo espero que no tenga el mismo significado, que no me haga confesarle a mamá.

--Te vas a arrancar el labio --Se burló revisándome la pierna. No le hice caso, seguí estudiando su expresión. Estaba dispuesta a correr si me pedía confesar, aunque seguro el regaño venía después.

¡No es justo, son demasiado estrictos! El abuelo Charlie no lo fue con mamá.

--Interesante --volvió a murmurar y algo empezaba a carcomerme. Bueno, ok, quizá empezaba a ponerme paranoica y exageraba un poco.

Tuve que abrir un espacio entre el apretado nudo que se me había hecho en la garganta así que despegué la mandibula, me pareció que pesaba toneladas. Agarré valor cuando el abuelo repetía "interesante" y lancé la pregunta que me preocupaba.

-- ¿Qué es interesante?

Sonrió antes de contestarme.

--Cerró completamente, sin cicatriz. Tu piel vuelve a ser normal.

Ni siquiera comprobé que fuera verdad lo que decía, solo salté y lo abracé cuando se ponía de pie. Yo no estaba exactamente alegre por ser normal de nuevo. Un vampiro enyesado, ¡habrase visto semejante cosa!. No, no era eso, sino que, al parecer no iba a decir nada.

--Te debo una grande abue --le susurré abrazada a él. Por como le tembló la voz cuando me contestó, supuse que reía.

--Tenía que curarte, eres mi nieta y además soy médico

Me eché hacia atrás aterrada, eso significaba que... ¿me delataría?. Me revolvió el cabello y fue a la casa. Me quedé congelada y cerré los ojos en espera del grito de mi madre. Jake me abrazó por la espalda, ni siquiera escuché si mi abuelo dijo algo, solo estaba a la espera de la explosión de la bomba

--No va a decir nada --murmuró Jake, quise estar tan segura como él.

-- ¡Renesmee!

Me giré de un brinco hacia mamá, ¡lo sabía! Y Jake tan confiado había dicho que mi abuelo no hablaría. ¡Claro como no!.

--Carlisle dijo...

Y ese fue justo el botón que dejó salir tal torrente de palabras de mi boca antes de que mi cerebro siquiera las registrara.

-- ¡No quería... te juro que fue pensando en...! --mi lengua se congeló. No supe exactamente si lo había hecho la cara de sorpresa de mi madre o el codazo que Jacob me había metido entre las costillas. ¡Por todos los dioses, una adolescente no debería estar bajo tanta presión, dice estupideces!.

En verdad deseo que mi padre vuelva a la normalidad, es más fácil ocultarle ciertas cosas. Con él siempre tengo que estar a la defensiva y mamá me agarra desprevenida.

-- ¿Renesmee?

¡Genial!, ese tono... el mismo que usa cuando sabe que hice algo que no debí haber hecho y no me dejará hasta que hable. Entonces me va a gritar, después algo le dirá a Jake, me va a castigar (de nuevo), el traidor de Jake se va a burlar porque volví a echarme de cabeza y yo voy a maldecir que mi padre tenga 7 años. Y con tanto tiempo libre que tendré con mi castigo, revisaré todo libro existente en casa para regresar a mi padre a la normalidad y así él vuelva a tomar el control de los regaños y castigos. Con él 2 meses siempre son 2 semanas y con suerte, si me indigno lo suficiente, la semana nunca termina. Pero con mamá, 2 semanas siempre son 2 semanas por más indignada que esté, siempre se preocupa más de lo debido, aún más que mi padre y eso es mucho que decir.

La miré a los ojos y me arrepentí, pero algo del trato con papá tenía que servir para salvarme. ¡Por Dios que aún estoy castigada y ya olvidé la razón!. Mis pensamientos solo me habían llevado unos segundos y mamá seguía esperando.

--Nada ma, la costumbre --le sonreí lo más parecido a papá que pude

--La costumbre --repitió, no me había creído una sola palabra --Jacob --miró a Jacob. No me giré a verlo, sería peor

-- ¿Qué Bella?

-- ¿Qué hizo?

--Nada, ¿que va a hacer?. Es tan bien portada como la madre --rió Jake pasándome los brazos por la cintura. Noté el tono de burla en su voz y seguro ella también, deseé darle un codazo en el estómago. Pero en lugar de eso, puse casi toda mi concentración en no bajar la mirada y mantener mi sonrisa.

--Ya nos vamos hija, te ves cansada. Mañana veremos a Charlie --me abrazó con fuerza. Sentí que mi cuerpo se destensaba, no me había dado cuenta de que me había puesto rígida --me alegro de que ya estés bien

--Gracias --susurré

--Ya hablaremos de tu castigo

Me recargué en Jake cuando ella regresó a la casa. Había estado reteniendo la respiración.

La enorme casa oculta entre los árboles estaba igual a como la recordaba. Bueno, los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas y algo de polvo acumulado de poco más de 4 años. Pero mamá, la abuela y tía Alice se pusieron a limpiar. Terminarían en algún par de minutos. Tío Emmett fue detrás de tía Rosalie hacia su habitación, estaba molesto o más bien preocupado, no parecía haber avanzado mucho con Helen. Yo fui con Jacob hacia el porche y nos sentamos en los escalones, en el jardín, Seth jugaba con los tres niños.

Cuando todo estuvo limpio y como si nunca nos hubiéramos ido, sentí a tío Emmett dejarse caer en un sofá. Me levanté y entré, quería saber como estaba mi tía. Jacob no me siguió, tenía la vista fija en Seth.

--Rosalie está llorando --susurró, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se cubrió la cara con su enorme brazo --no me escuchó

--Helen... --murmuré mirándolo, mi tío me respondió sin siquiera moverse

--Está ofendida. Se preocupó mucho por Seth. Es como si la hubiera atacado, como si... como si la hubiera golpeado a ella, quizá peor.

--Rosalie siempre deseó tener hijos. Cuando Helen llegó, una parte de ese deseo se cumplió, haría lo que nosotros --el abuelo guardó silencio unos segundos con la vista en el techo, suspiró y continuó --adoptaría. Pero cuando se volvió niña... se terminó de cumplir.

--Sí y cuando Helen le dijo mamá... --un extraño ruido de mi tío me sorprendió. Miré cada una de las caras presentes, estaban igual de sorprendidas que la mía. Tío Emmett... ¿estaba llorando?.

--Papá, Seth dijo que... --estaba tan sorprendida viendo a mi tío que no me di cuenta de cuando Helen había aparecido. Se detuvo exactamente frente a él y con el entrecejo fruncido lo miró -- ¿qué tienes papi? --tío Emmett negó. Helen escaló hasta arrodillarse sobre él, levantó la mano hasta el brazo que mi tío mantenía sobre su cara y lo acarició lentamente. Seguí al resto de mi familia que se retiraba. Pero yo fui con Jake que me esperaba en los escalones del porche, abrió los brazos hacia mí. Me senté un escalón debajo de él y me abrazó. Adentro, Helen intentaba que mi tío bajara el brazo, Seth miraba desde la puerta, parecía debatirse en dejar de mirar, alejarse un poco, ir junto a Helen o seguir ahí.

--Papito, ¿por... por qué... lloras? --Helen había empezado a sollozar, me giré para ver a Seth, estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que pasaba en la estancia que tenía que ver bien a Seth. Podría intentar dejarles algo de privacidad pero, tendría que irme y estaba castigada no podía salir de la casa, al menos hasta el veredicto de mi madre y pues... no era muy fácil ignorar lo que pasaba adentro cuando estaba preocupada por ello. Sabía que era grosero pero sentía una real curiosidad, Jake intentó detenerme pero me zafé fácilmente y fui hasta Seth. Le pasé un brazo por la cintura y miré hacia la estancia.

Gruesas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Helen, se pasaba las dos manos por la cara en un intento de secarlas pero nuevas las sustituían rápidamente. Hipaba intentando quitar el brazo de la cara de mi tío. ¿Acaso él no se daba cuenta de que la niña lloraba desconsoladamente?, eché un vistazo a Seth, lloraba en silencio. Me imagino lo que estará sufriendo al ver así a Helen, Jake se había parado tras él con una mano en su hombro, por eso no iba hasta ella.

--N-no... nno llo...llores papi --balbuceó Helen restregándose la cara con furia. Sentí una mano pasar por mi mejilla, busqué al dueño, Jake me sonreía triste.

--No llores --me dijo. Entonces comprendí que me había unido al dolor de Helen.

-- ¿Es... es mmi...mi cul... culpa? --preguntó entre sollozos -- ¿ya... ya no... no me quieres? --mi tío se tensó de golpe -- ¿qqui... quieres q-que... que mm-me vaya? --el brazo de mi tío bajó rápidamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Helen, ella seguía sollozando, sus ojos ya estaban rojos. Tío Emmett le acarició con cariño la mejilla

--No Helen, no es tu culpa --susurró, la abrazó de una forma tan dulce, que jamás creí verla en él --siempre te voy a querer, eres mi pequeño gran amor --le sonrió mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían saliendo.

-- ¿Es por... por mamá? --los ojos de mi tío se entrecerraron con curiosidad --pero sí... --se interrumpió por un sollozo, respiró hondo y agregó en un susurro --...la quiero papito

Tía Rosalie bajó rápidamente y se paró detrás de Helen. Jake me jalaba, pero no lo suficiente como para moverme.

--Helen --la niña se giró con una mano en la cara, volvía a secarse las lágrimas inútilmente -- lo siento, ¿me perdonas? --en la cocina, todos se sorprendieron. Ya sabía yo, por más que intentaran darles privacidad estaban igual de preocupados que yo y pondrían atención.

-- ¿E-es-estas llorando? --susurró interrumpida por un par de sollozos, mi tía negó y le sonrió maternalmente. Me ha sonreído de forma dulce pero, pero ese brillo nunca se lo había visto.

--Perdóname cariño --dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia Helen, la niña sonrió y se le lanzó encima. Sus pequeñas piernas se apretaron a su cintura como dos tenazas y sus brazos se aferraron a su cuello.

Me congelé cuando se giraron hacia nosotros. Seth se enderezó cuando mi tía aparecía frente a él.

--Seth... --tío Emmett se acercó rápidamente, se quedó tras ella. Parecía que a tía Rosalie le costaba lo que estaba por decir. --lamento... --respiró hondo y yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿se disculparía con un lobo? --...lamento haberte golpeado --Seth parecía más sorprendido que yo, y bueno, no era para menos

--De...descuida

Mi tía asintió y abrazó con más fuerza a Helen cuando agregó:

--Pero si la haces sufrir aunque sea un poco te partiré en pedazos pequeños... perro --lo último lo susurró, apenas si movió los labios.

--Si Helen sufre, no me opondré... Rosalie --contestó Seth mirando fijamente los ojos de mi tía.

----------------------JACOB POV--------------------------------------------------------------

Jajaja esto es más divertido que estar arriba junto a Nessie. Desde aquí puedo escuchar perfectamente a Bella gritar y si estuviera en la misma habitación ya le habría dicho que dejara de exagerar, seguro eso empeoraba todo. Mejor aquí mirando a Seth intentar controlar a Helen. Pero eso es difícil, demasiado difícil.

Uy, eso seguro molestará a la rubia. La chiquilla había tomado las llaves de algún auto y arrodillada junto a la puerta del reluciente descapotable rojo empezaba a raspar la pintura. Intenté detenerla, no por la rubia, solo para que no dañara tremendo auto. Pero la imprimación en Seth es demasiado fuerte y se me interpuso en cuanto Helen amenazó con echarse a llorar, buena actriz, debo admitirlo.

--A mi mamá le va a gustar --dijo sonriente dibujando una enorme flor a lo largo de toda la portezuela. Gustarle, gustarle... pues dependiendo que entienda esa rubia por gustarle. Eso ni con el mejor carrocero quedaría bien.

--Helen, Rosalie se va a enojar. Vamos mejor a jugar al patio...

--Pásame ese alambre Seth --el embobamiento apareció en la cara de Seth cuando esa chiquilla se giró y le sonrió. Ahogué una carcajada al verlo darle lo que le pedía.

Debo admitir que es un gran amigo, es cierto que tiene la mente más pura, como Edward ya había dicho y es muy bueno... pero esta niña es hija de Emmett. Y eso combinado no creo que dé algo positivo. ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo la rubia?, erm... creo que... sí, dijo que iría a cazar y los demás los acompañaron, solo Bella se quedó y estaba demasiado ocupada regañando a Nessie como para notar lo que hacía esta niña. Y a mí no me incumbe, no me pondré contra Seth... pero sí Helen no es exactamente humana, es vampiro entonces como funcionaría la imprimación en ella... curioso, pero según lo que dijo Billy volverían a la normalidad después de luna nueva cuando harían el ritual, antes me habría burlado de haberlo escuchado hablar así, pero ahora, con todo esto creo en cualquier cosa.

-- ¿Qué rayos? --la estupefacción en esa voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Uy ya sabía yo que la rubia pondría esa cara. Está totalmente descompuesta... ¡con un demonio!, esa niña destrozó el auto, el alambre atravesó los asientos de piel, esa llave se había pasado por todo el auto. --tú... perro... --siseó mirando a Seth.

--Él le dará a Helen todo lo que quiera para ser feliz, es todo lo que le importa --mi voz no salió tan sarcástica como quería, lo único en lo que había pensado había sido en defender a Seth, ya aprendería a negarse... algún día.

--Helen --Emmett apareció detrás de la rubia, miraba atónito de Helen a su mujer y de ésta a la niña.

-- ¿Te gusta mami? --Helen de un brinco bajó del auto donde retorcía el alambre y se acercó a la rubia que la miró estupefacta, ¡jajaja!, rayos, como me gustaría tener una cámara y tomar esa expresión. --mira, esto es una flor ¿te gustan las flores? --extendió una mano y tocó la portezuela, con los ojos brillantes la miró, Rosalie le regresó una mirada más que estupefacta, no sé exactamente como podría describirla... era algo de furia, incredulidad, alegría, miedo y el algo que se me escapa. --esto --siguió Helen caminando alrededor del auto --es un río y montañas --la rubia ni siquiera se movió, sus ojos seguían a la chiquilla. Emmett parecía listo para detener a su esposa, Helen no mostraba indicios de darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. Ella seguía señalando los rayones, en el águila que volaba cerca del sol se había llevado algo de carrocería, no solo pintura.

En la parte trasera del carro bajo las placas seguía corriendo el río y cerca del botón para abrir la cajuela algunos peces saltaban. Hay que admitir que la niña tiene talento, dibuja muy bien y sulfura a la rubia perfectamente. Concentrada continuó el recorrido, la siguió cuando pasaba al otro lado del carro, Seth caminaba pegado a Helen, seguro si Rosalie intentaba algo él se interpondría. Aunque sinceramente no creo que lo haga, se ha tomado demasiado en serio ese papel de madre, solo hay que ver como se puso cuando Helen le dijo que no la quería y más aún, cuando se disculpó con Seth y eso nunca, jamás dejaré que lo olvide, lo juro. ¡Ja! Y por si acaso Emmett sigue a la rubia.

También los seguí, no sé que dibujos tenga el otro lado del coche. Uyyyy una linda y enorme casa que abarca la mitad de ese lado, tiene jardín, arroyuelo, flores, árboles, animales. ¿Los vampiros pueden tener un tic en el ojo?, ¿o es que la rubia está por explotar?.

--Mira mamita, somos papá, tú, yo y mi Seth --señaló sobre el capó una hermosa familia y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

Raro que la rubia no gruñera. Le puse atención intentando dejar de reír. Pero ella miraba embobada el antes reluciente capó de su antes reluciente BMW.

--Y... y en el asiento mami, mira, mira, mira --la chiquilla brincaba entusiasmada, la rubia giró lentamente la cabeza hacia donde Helen se encaramaba al auto, le señaló el asiento del conductor donde el alambre había atravesado la tapicería --es un corazón, ¿te gusta? --ya no sé si ver a Rosalie o a Helen, la rubia miraba el alambre retorcido entre la piel de sus asientos, no podía reaccionar y antes de que pudiera, la niña siguió hablando --mira, mira también aquí mami --señaló el cristal, la rubiecita solo movió los ojos. Ou, no lo había notado, habían unos garabatos con labial rojo... del mismo rojo que ella traía --dice, de Helen para mamá con amor --leyó sonriente. Tuve que sentarme, la risa no me dejaba mantenerme de pie lo suficiente como para ver las expresiones de esa chupasangre. Que por cierto no han cambiado nada.

--Helen --Emmett murmuró muy serio, extrañamente serio --esto que hiciste estuvo muy mal...

-- ¿No te gusta?

--No me refiero a eso

--Pero dijiste que...

--Helen te portaste... --inició Emmett, pero la rubia lo detuvo. Ay esto se empieza a poner mas raro de lo normal. La superficial rubia siendo sentimental por una niña que apareció de la nada, de haber sabido que necesitaba eso le compro un muñeco.

--Espera Emmett... Helen ven --extendió los brazos hacia Helen y la niña se le echó encima. Y yo que creí que Bella había sido la única humana que pensaba en diferente frecuencia, pero no, estos chupasangres saben buscarlos. --me encantó tu regalo cariño, pero no lo hagas en otro auto, ¿sí?

--Sí mamá, ¿vamos a pasear en tu auto?

¡Jajajajaja! No pude evitar la sonrisa que me cruzó la cara. Iré por la cámara si salen, la rubia en ese auto desmadrado, sería genial!. Uyyy miradas que matan, le sonreí a mi rubia preferida... bueno, no exactamente lo que significa esa palabra, pero si no estuviera cerca ¿a quien iba a molestar? Hay demasiados chistes de rubias que aún no ha escuchado..

--Por ahora no Helen, tengo unas cosas que hacer con tu padre y...

--Hay niños presentes... --solté una carcajada sin quererlo, pero la cara de esa rubia era fenomenalmente graciosa, ay Dios por favor que salga en el auto.

-- ¿Después vamos? --preguntó Helen entusiasmada. La rubia asintió. Genial, no iba a insistir.

Bah, el chiste se había terminado y Bella parecía haber dejado de gritar. Iré por Nessie y quizá la acompañe a cazar o a algo. En la estancia Bella jugaba con su pequeño esposo. Era raro andar por esa casa sin que adivinen lo que pienso. Subí directo a la habitación de Edward. Nessie estaba acostada sobre la cama mirando el techo. Me quedé mirándola desde la puerta, quizá no quería que estuviera ahí con ella.

-- ¿Te acuestas conmigo? --sonreí y me tendí junto a ella. Puse mi brazo sobre la almohada en cuanto levantó la cabeza.

A pesar de ser vampiro, Nessie huele tan diferente... será quizá que ella si se baña, una fugaz sonrisa me cruzó la cara al pensar en eso. Y también ayuda el olor de fresia de su cabello. Es hermosa, simplemente perfecta. Solo espero que... sí, puedo pensar en esto ahora que no hay scaneres con pies. Espero que los vulturis no amenacen más su seguridad. No estoy seguro de poder soportar estar tanto tiempo alejado de ella. La última vez... el pretexto de la enfermedad de Billy, cada día sentía como el corazón se me desmoronaba. Era algo mucho más fuerte que lo sentí alguna vez por Bella. Esto dolía, demasiado. Lo soporté solo por ella... por mi Nessie, por su seguridad.

Mis pensamientos empezaron a volverse lentos y los dejé de lado, estaba agotado, demasiado. Cerré los ojos y en un instante me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté el sol apenas asomaba, miré el reloj sobre la mesa de noche... las 6:15. Bastante temprano pero mi estomago reclamaba atención. Con cuidado saqué el brazo debajo de la cabeza de Nessie y me encaminé a la puerta. Me pregunto si Billy y los demás habrán tenido éxito con el ritual que iban a hacer para desniñarizarlos. De paso tomé una nota que estaba en la puerta, era de Bella. Su letra no había cambiado mucho con la inmortalidad, seguían siendo garabatos, algo más estilizados pero garabatos al fin y al cabos: "_Cuiden de los niños, vamos de caza". _ Genial, ahora trabajo de niñero. En fin, nada que hacer más que atender las órdenes de la jefa, o me castigaría a mi también jajaja.

El foco de la estancia estaba encendido y una sombra se reflejaba en las paredes. Bajé lentamente, con el mayor cuidado del que fui capaz. Si era un ladrón podría sorprenderlo. Bueno, un ladrón aquí... muy poco probable. Un vampiro... lo había olido antes pero... no me puse a pensar en eso, removía algunos papeles de un mueble junto a la pared. Todos habían ido de caza... ¡podría ser alguno de los que habían atacado la casa, nos habían seguido!, en el último escalón salté sin pararme a pensar en que... era una mujer de cabello negro y rizado... ella se giró contra la pared, por fortuna pude detenerme antes de destrozar algo. Puse los brazos a su lado lo más cuidadoso que pude, si destrozaba la pared por haber atacado sin pensar, Bella me mataba.

--Eres... eres la hija de Emmett, ¿no? --no la había visto tan de cerca, sus ojos eran raros. En mi vida he visto un vampiro de ojos violetas.

--Hola Jake --había quedado demasiado cerca de ella y por más que quería enderezarme parecía que algo me tenía atado. Su aliento me golpeó con fuerza, ¡por más que viva toda la eternidad entre vampiros jamás me acostumbraré a ese hedor!, mi único consuelo es que a ellos les huelo igual o peor que ellos a mí.

Volví a intentar alejarme pero esos ojos violetas parecían no querer soltarme. Algo en mi cerebro me decía que podía dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y dar media vuelta. Que había un enorme emparedado en el refrigerador esperándome. Pero otra parte me ordenaba que me acercara más, era una delicada y hermosa voz, realmente embriagadora.

----------------------------------RENESMEE POV--------------------------------------

Abrí los ojos al sentir demasiado vacía la cama. No creo que sea tan bueno estar acostumbrada a dormir con la cama llena. El número que flotaba a la derecha marcaba las 6:30. Seguro Jake estará asaltando el refrigerador. Quizá se me antoje algo.

Un vampiro... ese olor lo conozco, no hay nadie más de mi familia en la casa, estarán cazando. Dos lentos corazones y uno un poco acelerado en la habitación de tía Alice. Edward y Jazz, el otro era Seth. Abajo el vampiro... ¡Helen, es Helen!. ¡Regresó a la normalidad!. Bajé de un brinco de la cama y corrí hacia la estancia, después averiguaría porque mi padre y mi tío seguían siendo niños.

En el último escalón me congelé. Sentí algo realmente horrible en el pecho, era como si un agujero se abriera, dolía, dolía más que cuando me había cortado en la pierna. Pero una furia me invadió y algo que no había hecho prácticamente nunca pasó, un sonido gutural salió desde lo que quedaba de mi pecho y subió por mi garganta, explotó contra mis dientes como un enjambre furioso.

--Jake --me salió un susurro, no podía hacer más sin avalanzarme contra él. Una mano de Helen tomaba con fuerza el cabello de Jake, la otra se deslizaba por su espalda baja. Se besaban casi salvajemente, con una pasión que me dolía demasiado. Me incliné tan solo un poco, no quería atacarlo, no tenía porque hacerlo. Ya me había resignado con que la imprimación se había desvanecido.

Otro gruñido se me escapó, fue cuando las manos de Helen se desprendieron de Jake, él se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás. Bajé en menos de un segundo y me planté frente a ella. Era mi prima, había aprendido a quererla como una hermana a pesar del tiempo que tenía de conocerla y... y me hacía esto. ¡Ni siquiera sé a quien culpar!. Le correspondió el beso, Jacob le correspondió demasiado apasionado como para pensar que ella había sido la de todo... las malditas lágrimas me traicionaron. No supe diferenciar las de dolor, tristeza o de furia. De las últimas vaya que hay, demasiadas.

--Nessie --susurró Jake detrás de mí, parecía algo perdido pero también avergonzado.

-- ¡Cómo pudiste Helen! --grité apretando los puños, no podía avalanzarme sobre ella. No debía...

--Tú dijiste que no te importaba --me contestó tan tranquila. ¿Y Seth?, se había terminado todo con él?, en verdad la imprimación era una soberana idiotez?.

-- ¡Eso ya no lo sabes, pasaron demasiadas cosas! --no podía contenerme, lloraba de furia, ahora sí sabía perfectamente eso. -- ¡y tú Jacob! ¿no significo nada para ti?

--Nessie claro que sí yo... --intentó disculparse, pero le había preguntado solo por... por desahogarme. Así que lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir algo que me hiciera perdonarlo.

-- ¡Pues no te creo! --me giré indignada hacia mi prima... prima, no sé si pueda seguir diciéndole así. -- ¡me traicionaste, sabes que Jake es mío, me pertenece solo a mí! --el enjambre de nuevo irrumpió en la estancia. Helen me veía divertida, sonreía. ¡por qué rayos seguía sonriendo!. Me agaché en posición de ataque, me enfurecía rápidamente. Le arrancaría algo antes de que me pudiera herir o de que apareciera Seth y se interpusiera, en dado caso de que eso siga presente en él

--Oye, no sabía que aún te importaba, de haberlo sabido... te pido permiso para besarlo --mi coraje desapareció sin más, me quedé fría. Atónita la miré. ¡pero si no tiene vergüenza!. No pude más y salté sobre ella, unos brazos fríos me aprisionaron antes de que pudiera alcanzarla..

--Tranquila pequeña, ¿qué pasa? --un susurro que últimamente había extrañado demasiado me acarició la mejilla pero no me giré para verlo. Lo único que quería era arrancarle la cabeza a Helen. --ni se te ocurra hacerlo Nessie --dijo papá, maldito su don para escuchar los pensamientos. Pero que más daba un castigo más o uno menos. Puse la mente en blanco y pude zafarme rápidamente. Antes de que papá recuperara el control volví a lanzarme contra Helen, ella me miraba divertida. ¡Con un demonio no toma nada en serio!.

-- ¡Eres una...! --de repente su garganta parecía brillar, emitía un brillo rojo. Volví a gruñir no lo podía controlar, esa sonrisa era exasperante, pero ahora no gruñí de coraje era frustración. ¡Quién rayos me abrazaba ahora!. Una oleada de calma normalizó mi respiración. Excelente momento escogieron para crecer.

-- ¿Mejor? --preguntó tío Jazz con su voz tranquila. Quise maldecirlo pero ya tenía suficiente con haber controlado a mi padre.

--No creí que te importara tanto...

-- ¡Aaaah! --no supe como pero me zafé de tío Jazz. Bueno, sí supe. Un poco de manipulación y mi tío cruzaba de un brinco el río. Ahora con la furia que debía sentir me lancé hacia Helen. Mi padre se interpuso frente a ella, pude frenar justo a tiempo, brinqué hasta Jake y lo lancé hacia mi padre.

--Renesmee tranquila por favor --bien, ya era hora de que me tomara en serio. Había empezado a retroceder con las manos al frente.

Helen se mordió el labio al ver que no me detenía. Era demasiado dificil manipular al tío y a mi padre intentando concentrarme en arrancarle algo a mi prima. Se echó hacia atrás dejando de puerta solo un

puñado de astillas. Papá salió rápidamente detrás de mí, había brincado sobre Helen descuidando la manipulación y se había ido al caño pero que más daba. Intentó bloquearme pero lo evité yendo a la derecha donde tío Jazz acababa de aparecer. Maldije en un susurro que estoy segura mi padre escuchó y me lancé de nuevo hacia Helen. Papá volvió a bloquearme el paso y en menos de un segundo tío Jazz intentaba abrazarme pero pude brincar a tiempo logrando que chocara contra mi padre antes de que pudiera leer mi próximo movimiento.

Helen se inclinó y tensó el cuerpo, por lo menos me respondería. Escuché a mi padre ordenar no atacar, no supe si me lo decía a mí o a ella, pero no hice caso y me le eché encima. Un sonido sordo bramó desde mi pecho, de nuevo, ahora con más furia, Helen lo correspondió pero a diferencia de mi, tenía una sonrisa. ¡Con un cara...!. mi papá gruñó débilmente al parecer se había resignado a dejarme pelear, ok, ok no terminaría la frase. Pero antes de que pudiera chocar contra ella saltó hacia atrás.

-- ¡Hey! --el grito de tío Emmett me detuvo --hola hermosura ¿por qué tan efusiva? --sonrió abrazando a Helen que se había estrellado contra él. A mí no me importó y volví a brincar hacia ella, Helen me sonrió y después de darle un beso en la mejilla a mi tío dio un par de pasos lejos de él, se inclinó como si fuera a recoger algo y me invitó con una sonrisa.

-- ¡Maldita sea no tienes ni pizca de vergüenza, deberías disculparte por lo menos!

-- ¿Qué hizo? --murmuró tío Emmett pensativo.

Me estrellé contra Helen, ella rió divertida cuando fuímos a dar contra un árbol. Mamá me miró sorprendida antes de notar que mi padre corría hacia nosotras, vaya después de todo no se ha resignado.

-- ¡Ay por favor, déjennos en paz! --exclamó Helen saltando unos metros lejos de mí --al fin se porta como mujer y ustedes... -- eso fue el colmo, ni siquiera supe como pero llegué frente a ella y le di de lleno en la cara. La arrojé hacia el grupo de árboles que había a unos metros, tiró la mitad antes de poderse detener.

-- ¡Renesmee basta! --gritó mamá. No le hice caso, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Jacob y Helen besándose tan... ¡Argh!, esquivé a mi madre y me fuí contra Helen ¡con un demonio, sigue sonriendo!.

Era rápida, pero yo también. Mientras intentaba atraparla podía escuchar claramente a mi tío Emmett preguntarse lo que pasaba. Mis padres intentaban detenerme pero podía esquivarlos al moverme antes de pensar en hacerlo, con mi padre había perfeccionado eso. El abuelo chocaba constantemente contra mi tío Jazz y Helen, ella... era exasperadamente parecida a tío Emmett, reía y se burlaba. Ni siquiera hace intento de disculparse por haber besado a Jake. Y ese idiota me va a conocer, solo a él se le ocurre corresponder con tantas ganas ese beso.

--Basta --no me di cuenta de cuando mamá se había acercado, me abrazó con fuerza -- ¿qué te pasa hija? --un gran punto que estuviera más sorprendida que molesta.

--Sí, nunca te habías portado así --murmuró la abuela acercándose, el abuelo se levantaba, tío Jazz me miró desde la tierra.

-- ¡Mamá suéltame que le voy a arrancar todo a esa hija de...!

-- ¡Renesmee! --exclamaron mis progenitores al mismo tiempo, rodé los ojos y modifiqué un poco mi frase...

--...tío Emmett, eso iba a decir, ahora suéltame! --pataleé pero solo eso, no pude soltarme del abrazo de mi madre.

--Hija no creo que sea...

-- ¡Besó a Jake! --no lo quería gritar tan fuerte, pero que bueno que lo hice. El abrazo de mi madre se aflojó por completo y pude soltarme.

-- Qué hizo qué... --balbuceó tío Emmett, me habría causado gracia su cara de sorpresa antes. Todos se congelaron, tía Rosalie que había intentado detener a Helen se quedó a medio camino. Jacob bajó la mirada ante la fulminante mirada de mi padre. Me incliné lista para brincar y ver si podía hacerme con uno de sus brazos ahora que todos estaban estupefactos, pero Helen abrió la boca y lo que salió me congeló momentáneamente.

--Ya, no es para tanto --sonrió Helen acercándose --ni besa tan bien --se alzó de hombros casualmente. Dos voces lo negaron. Jake parecía haber salido de su pena y había refutado ofendido y... miré a mamá tras de mí, no estaba muy segura de si había hablado, solo había escuchado un susurro muy bajo. --como que faltó algo --murmuró pensativa.

¿Faltó algo, qué rayos quería decir con eso?. Sacudí la cabeza, ya le preguntaría a su cabeza cuando la desprendiera, intenté brincar pero de nuevo, me interrumpían.

-- ¿Qué pasa? --era Seth, ese chico sí que tiene el sueño pesado. Acaba de despertar con tanto ruido, solo un lobo. De hecho, el que Seth apareciera no fue lo que me detuvo sino la mirada de Helen que se había desenfocado, parecía idiotizada.

--Quién --balbuceó, ni siquiera pareció pregunta. Pasó junto a mí sin inmutarse o hacer alguna broma. Me giré siguiéndola. Llegó frente a Seth y le acarició la mejilla, después... lo besó, no había sido un beso como el de... de Jake, éste era más... tierno. Oh vaya si la desfachatez es de familia. Papá rió al escucharme, lo miró de ganchillo, asentía divertido.

Como si nada hubiera pasado y hubiera conocido a Seth de siempre, lo tomó de la mano y regresaron a la casa con la misma cara de idiotas. Una mezcla extraña de sentimientos me invadió, miré a Jake que a su vez me miraba con una sonrisita pícara.

--No creo que tengas algo de que reírte --le recriminé, de hecho tengo una muy buena idea de porque se ríe, pero se va a estrellar.

--Nessie mira yo no sé que...

--No...

--La imprimación con Seth me habría impedido besarla...

Papá y mis tíos negaron, Jake se interrumpió de golpe. Sentí algo caliente recorrerme de pies a cabeza.

--Mira, Helen besa bien pero... --volvió a callar, mi mirada lo detuvo esta vez. Apreté los puños con fuerza. Escuché a tío Emmett apostar sobre después de cuantas veces que dijera tonterías le saltaría a la garganta, papá y tío Jazz respondieron al instante. --no quiero decir que me haya gustado pero tú no...

--Mejor cállate --murmuró mi madre

--Si te beso tu padre entonces me...

--Y tenías ganas de besar a alguien --siseé respirando hondo. Se apresuró a negar.

-- ¡Ni siquiera lo sentí...! --exclamó dando un par de pasos hacia mí. --bueno sí pero no y...

-- ¡Eres un idiota Jacob!

--Sí Nessie, soy lo que tú quieras pero...

--Solo cállate --me acerqué a él y lo vi directo a los ojos --a mi padre no tienes porque hacerle caso --susurré, me paré de puntillas y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios. Sonreí discretamente al ver la cara de bobo que puso y al escuchar a mi padre gruñir mientras mamá lo detenía del brazo. --ahora, tienes que hacer algo realmente bueno para que te perdone... hasta que lo consigas, no me hables Black. --di media vuelta y regresé a la habitación, me acababa de dar algo de sueño, aún era temprano y sigo de vacaciones.

-- ¡Hey Edward, yo no la besé! --gritó Jake, seguramente papá intentaba algo. Me acosté en la cama y me arropé con el edredón dorado -- ¡ella fue la que me besó y ni siquiera fue en los labios! --el aire distorsionó un poco su voz, había empezado a correr y mi padre lo seguía muy de cerca. Cerré los ojos sin poder dejar de sonreír. Cuando los demás regresaban a la casa, me quedé dormida.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	9. Proyecto bebé

**Todos sabemos que Twilight es de Meyer!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Holaaaa, lamento informar q si el interés en el fic no mejora pues solo hubieron 3 reviews, éste será el ÚLTIMO capitulo a pesar de que están prácticamente terminados los 20 capitulos... 5 reviews y volveré a actualizar...  
**_

_

* * *

_

BELLA POV

* * *

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin Edward, lo había extrañado tanto que lo único que deseaba era estar con él a solas. Pero no era posible, aún teníamos que encontrar la razón por la que se habían transformado en niños, después estaban las visiones que había tenido Alice, más concretamente... una.

Alice y Jasper miraban en los ojos del otro en un rincón mientras Emmett y Rosalie miraban televisión pasando 20 canales por segundo. Me sentía incómoda tener que interrumpir el momento que estaban teniendo Alice y Jasper, era tan íntimo. Seguro yo haría lo mismo si Edward estuviera junto a mí, pero revisaba junto con Carlisle todas las posibilidades.

--Hola familia --Jake asomaba la cabeza por la puerta principal, sonreí recordando las amenazas de Edward

-- ¿Qué pasa Jake?

--Está el psicópata de tu esposo?

--Sí, sí está... ¿qué quieres aquí? --Edward bajó como un débil destello y se plantó frente a Jacob

--Solo quería ver a Nessie --murmuró Jake mirando hacia las escaleras.

--Tú te mantienes lejos de mi niña --siseó señalándolo con un dedo acusador

--Oh vamos, si Nessie...

--Ella dijo que no quería que le hablaras, al menos que tuvieras algo bueno para que te perdonara

--Pues podríamos decir que ya tengo algo para que me perdone --Jake sonrió ampliamente mientras Edward apretaba con fuerza los puños

--No quiero... que... le pongas un solo dedo encima --lo amenazó Edward rechinando los dientes. Todos habían dejado sus quehaceres y miraban al recibidor, incluso Carlisle y Nessie

--Ay ya no exageres...

-- ¡Hablo muy en serio chucho!

--Ya párale Edward, ni que fuera a embarazar a Nessie tocándola --noté que por el tono de Jake intentaba restarle importancia, pero no tuvo el efecto que deseó, un sonido sordo nació en el pecho de mi esposo, sus labios dejaron libres sus dientes y el gruñido salió amenazante mientras cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban preparándose para el ataque.

--Te mato Jacob, te juro que te mato --apenas movió la boca, tenía fuertemente apretada la mandíbula, solo había sido un susurro que con gran trabajo pude escuchar.

--Oh vamos...

--No quiero que la toques, eres capaz de embarazarla con solo verla!

--Bah, ni que tuviera tu puntería que con la primera vez...

El rugido que salió de Edward me hizo retroceder, estaba realmente furioso, más aún que cuando había peleado contra Victoria o cuando los Vulturis habían aparecido en el prado. Nunca lo había visto así. Jake retrocedió un par de pasos, mi hija llegó junto a mí. Esperaba que intentara detener a su padre pero sonreía de forma extraña.

--Eh... Edward tranquilo --balbuceó saliendo al jardin de un salto corto, Edward estaba frente a él antes de que el cabello de Jacob volviera a su lugar --oye hermano yo solo quería comentar... --otro rugido lo interrumpió. El oro líquido de los ojos de Edward se endureció, sus labios temblaban enroscados sobre sus dientes, el gruñido no desaparecía de su pecho.

Un destello saltó hacia Jacob, sentí el alma caerme a los pies pero por fortuna mi amigo se había movido a tiempo. Al ver en la mano de Edward la camisa de Jake, me di cuenta de que no era un simple ataque de celos, una milésima de segundo más tarde y habríamos lamentado eso.

--No, no, no, está bien --dijo Jake cuando mi familia intentaba moverse

--Nada está bien perro --gruñó Edward --más vale que dejes de pensar en eso --la mandíbula se le cerró fríamente, su mirada se había oscurecido como si no hubiera cazado en meses. Eso pararía mal.

--Oye, solo sal de mi cabeza

La contestación de Edward fue un gruñido aún más frío y gutural.

--Estás gritando y...

-- ¡Si no es nada malo! --exclamó Jake rápidamente al notar mi mirada -- tú que exageras... --de nuevo Edward se le lanzó, no lo hacía en serio, o por lo menos eso quería creer, le daba oportunidad a Jacob de defenderse o por lo menos de moverse. Pero esta vez había sido un poco más rápido y al intentar apartarse Jake se había ido hacia atrás. Siguió retrocediendo con la vista fija en Edward quien no dejaba el gruñido sino que al contrario, se hacía más amenazante. Que se acercaba lentamente. --oh por favor, tú sabes que yo no haría eso --susurró Jake. Se paró unos metros lejos, pero Edward estuvo ahí en una mínima fracción de segundo. Su mano se hizo un borrón que apenas pude ver, pero no pudo hacerse con Jacob porque tuvo que alejarse, Emmett había intentado atraparlo.

--No he perdido la razón Emmett, solo voy a esterilizar a un perro... --susurró Edward fulminando con la mirada a Jacob que sonrió altanero... ¡Ay Dios, no, pero por qué rayos sonríe!, que no abra la boca por favor, que no la abra...

--Oye, ¿qué, no quieres nietos?

Estúpido, eso es lo que es, un estúpido. El pecho de Edward bramó más que antes. Nessie gritó un "corre Jake" y éste, al ver la mirada completamente negra de mi esposo, su aún mayor palidez y esa posición semi erguida... de un salto destrozó los pantalones que traía y un enorme lobo rojizo desaparecía hacia el bosque. Edward dio un salto y con un destello desapareció entre los árboles.

--Interesante --murmuró Jasper pensativo. Me giré hacia él, me sonrió antes de contestar mi silenciosa pregunta --no tienes idea de los sentimientos que emanaba Edward y la mezcla de miedo de Jacob fue... interesante --amplió su sonrisa antes de regresar a la casa. Los demás lo siguieron, yo me quedé junto a Nessie. Se miraba preocupada, demasiado... me giré hacia ella, estaba pálida.

--Tranquila, tu padre no lo puede morder -- ¿o sí?. La abracé intentando hacer énfasis en lo que acababa de decir, quería creerlo, de verdad que sí. Habían sido solo unos pensamientos.

--Lo sé, papá no haría nada que me dañara --murmuró con la vista perdida entre los árboles. --mamá, quiero decirte algo, sé que me entenderás... -- ¿por qué eso no me tranquilizaba?, los ojos de Nessie brillaban... ay Dios eso no sería nada bueno --y por favor, tienes que ayudarme...

Tragué y la miré. Con atención escuché cada palabra y la analicé. Sentí que me puse pálida. No podía estarme diciendo eso en serio.

--Tu padre... --murmuré atónita, ni siquiera podía prestar atención al resto de la familia, seguía sin creer... eso era... respiré hondo y la miré detenidamente.

--Lo sé --contestó tranquila.

Asentí, no había otra opción.

Edward regresó solo seis horas después. No vi a Jake por ninguna parte. Presentí algo malo. ¿Por qué rayos nadie los había seguido?.

-- ¿Y Jake? --susurré cuando me besaba la cabeza, gruñó contra mi cabello, seguía molesto.

--Espero que se desaparezca --masculló sentándose junto a mí

--Edward no seas grosero --dijo Esme con cariño. El ruido en su pecho murmuró molesto.

--Lo seguí hasta la Push, ahí me regresé. No quise romper el tratado destazándolo en su territorio --masculló cruzado de brazos.

--Alice, ¿recuerdas tu visión sobre Edward de niño? --lancé la primer pregunta que me vino a la cabeza. Tenía que preparar a Edward para lo que seguía, debía tranquilizarse un poco aunque fuera, si no, me quedaba sin amigo. Logré distraerlo por lo menos, me miró.

--Sí --contestó mi cuñada dejando de buscar el alma de Jasper desde sus ojos.

-- ¿Qué? --murmuró Edward analizando la visión en la mente de Alice. Arrugó el entrecejo serio -- ¿por qué querrían matarme los Vulturi?

--No lo sabemos --contestó Alice alzándose de hombros --pero crecieron y no se aparecieron

-- ¿No debiste haberlos visto cambiar de opinión? --preguntó Edward, lo sentí tensarse a mi lado

--Sí, ahora que lo dices es raro --Edward me abrazó con más fuerza

--Genial, tiene la desfachatez de regresar --gruñó mirando hacia la puerta. Jake entraba con lentitud.

--Solo si me matas evitarás que esté junto a Nessie, lo sabes --murmuró Jacob avergonzado.

--Amor, ¿vamos de compras? --Edward olvidó su molestia con Jake y se giró rápidamente. Le rogaría todo lo que fuera necesario para sacarlo de ahí y darle privacidad a Nessie, debía decirle a Jake... ay Dios, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará cuando le digan a Edward.

--Pero...

--Tengo en mente algunas cosas --le sonreí provocativamente, escuché a Emmett ahogar una carcajada. Lo ignoré y me concentré en esas "cosas" lo que pasaría en poco tiempo lo escondí en el fondo de mi cabeza, pensé lo que le había pasado a las "cosas" anteriores y quité mi escudo.

Del rostro de Edward desapareció la desconfianza, sus ojos brillaron, me había creído... Dios nos ampare cuando regresemos.

--Bella, me preocupan esas visiones de Alice --habíamos pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en las tiendas. No había mostrado demasiado interés en la lencería que yo misma me había obligado a comprar para distraerle, pude haber comprado panties de carpa de circo y él no se habría dado cuenta. Al parecer se la había pasado pensando en las visiones imprecisas de nuestro futuro que involucraban a la realeza vampirica y yo que creí que me había descubierto.

--Tranquilo amor, todo va a salir bien --no me refería exactamente a los Vulturis, ellos eran los vampiros que menos me preocupaban en este momento.

Estacionó junto al jeep de Emmett. Mis dedos se aferraron a las bolsas que tenía en las piernas.

-- ¿Bella? --me llamó suavemente. No me había dado cuenta de que había abierto la portezuela. -- qué demonios... --susurró apretando la mandíbula. ¡Dios no, Dios no, no, no por favor!. Giré la cabeza hacia él, mis ojos se abrieron con terror al notarle el entrecejo junto. Sus hermosos ojos de oro líquido se endurecieron. Sus labios formaron una línea apretada -- qué rayos está pensando Jacob --su voz fue fría y dura como el metal. Desapareció y lo seguí.

Jake estaba recargado contra la pared del recibidor con la mirada ausente, Nessie sentada al pie de las escaleras, había unido sus dedos y ahí recargaba la barbilla. Cuando entramos, una ola de calma nos invadió, miré agradecida a Jasper, él me sonrió. Jacob dio un brinco cuando Edward se le plantó enfrente, Nessie se puso de pie estrujándose las manos.

-- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? --siseó Edward tenso. Jake se quedó en silencio.

La vista de Edward se clavó en Jake, escuchando sus pensamientos supuse. De pronto emitió un largo, gutural y amenazante gruñido. Sus labios se habían alzado dejando al descubierto todos sus dientes. Sus manos me parecieron garras listas para arrancarle el corazón a mi amigo. Miré a Emmett, parecía divertido. Mi vista voló hasta Edward, dejé de respirar cuando se agachaba solo un poco.

--Jacob --dijo Edward, intentaba tranquilizarse --si lo que estás pensando es verdad... será mejor que corras

--Papá...

Edward negó lentamente, Nessie guardó silencio al instante.

-- ¿Qué... qué pasa? --no quería hablar, sabía que la voz me temblaría justo como lo hizo. Pero tenía que saber por qué la mirada de Jake estaba llena de... terror. O mejor dicho, tenía que comprobar que era lo que me temía.

--Ese... él... tu amigo... este chucho... --las palabras se le mezclaban, nunca lo había visto así. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo --tú... --abrió los ojos, negros como el carbón. Su voz era metálica y por más que Jasper enviaba ondas de tranquilidad, el aura alrededor de Edward era increíblemente peligrosa --hiciste... añicos mi confianza... dejé que entraras a mi casa y... ME PAGAS EMBARAZANDO A MI HIJA! --gritó tensando hasta el último músculo. Jacob se echó hacia atrás, Edward lo siguió como si hubieran estado unidos por un invisible hilo. Todos los seguimos hasta el patio delantero. -- ¿Bella, lo estás protegiendo? --di un brinco ante su siseo.

No me había dado cuenta, inconscientemente había lanzado mi escudo sobre Jacob. No contesté pero tampoco lo quité. Si la lucha era un poco equilibrada quizá Jake pudiera explicarle algo. Pero Edward no parecía dispuesto a escuchar ese algo. No le importó no poder escuchar los pensamientos del lobo. Mis preocupaciones de que Jake resultara despedazado se esfumaron por completo, no parecía tener sentido el que me preocupara. La habilidad de Jasper haciendo presencia, pero en Edward no funcionaba. Edward se lanzó sobre Jake que por los pelos se apartó. Cuando intentaba abrir la boca, la volvía a cerrar y esquivaba al vampiro furioso.

--Jasper, no creo que eso sea necesario ahora. Debo histerizarme para poder detener a Edward --murmuré mirándolo, él asintió y corrió hacia su hermano. Emmett risueño lo imitó. Pero Edward podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Gruñó débilmente cuando pude sentir los puntos cálidos y brillantes de mis dos hermanos.

--Lo siento Edward, pero si le haces algo a Jake... te vas a arrepentir cuando veas las cosas frías

--Si hermano, ya cálmate --susurró Emmett brincando sobre Edward, pero éste se apartó justo cuando Jasper desde atrás intentaba atraparlo. Ambos chocaron aparatosamente, por un segundo, Edward dibujó una sonrisa antes de lanzarse sobre Jake.

--Hijo por favor --dijo Carlisle intranquilo, eso se empezaba a salir de control. Jacob apenas lograba evitar a Edward y éste se lanzaba demasiado rápido --tranquilizate --Edward se detuvo, Jake retrocedió 20 metros.

--Embarazó a mi hija... --acompañó el siseo con otro gruñido y volvió a brincar.

Mi respiración se cortó de nuevo, con una mano agarró a Jake del cuello y lo pegó a un árbol. Lo mataría y Renesmee no hacía nada. Yo sabía que no debía intervenir. Jacob levantó las manos y las pegó al pecho de Edward. Él gruñó furioso y Jake lo empujó pero no lo pudo apartar. Carlilse seguía intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. Una labor inútil, estoy segura, aunque lo mire, no le hará caso.

De repente el cuerpo de Jake temblaba y Edward salía volando y se estrellaba contra algunos árboles.

-- ¡Hey no Jake, no se vale convertirse en lobo, es trampa, perdiste! --gritó Nessie al enorme lobo rojizo. Todo se detuvo. Edward que se levantaba la miró. --ups --susurró cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, la cabeza del lobo se movió de un lado a otro mientras tranquilamente se sentaba. Mi escudo rebotó como creí que ya no podía y descubrió a todos. Los ojos de Edward se movieron rápidamente por cada rostro presente. Su expresión se ensombreció y la ira brilló metálica en sus ojos mientras se clavaron en nuestra hija que se encogió en su lugar. Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia Jake, rechinó los dientes mirándome. Quizá no podría escuchar mis pensamientos, pero mi rostro era fácil de leer y para él aún más. Toda la verdad se reflejó en mí, lo supe cuando bajó la mirada y apretó los puños contra el pantalón.

--Una... broma... --siseó lentamente. Bueno, no había reaccionado como temía, estaba tranquilo -- ¡SE LES HIZO GRACIOSO QUE MATARA A JACOB! --rugió de golpe, di un brinco. Jake gruñó reclamando pero él no le hizo caso. -- ¡QUÉ CLASE DE MALDITA BROMA ES ESA RENESMEE! --mi hija bajó la mirada -- ¡ESTARÁS CASTIGADA HASTA QUE TE ENVEJEZCAS!

--Eso no se... puede --balbuceó ante la fulminante mirada de Edward.

--TODOS... CARLISLE NO LO CREO DE TI...

--Edward, nosotros...

-- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR! --gritó alzando los brazos al cielo. Entró a la casa como un vendaval, escuché los sillones partirse, una puerta arrancada de sus goznes y una pared traspasada varias veces por su puño. Llegó a su habitación y puso la música a todo volumen.

Me giré hacia los demás.

--Estás en un grave problema --dije mirando a Nessie que veía hacia la casa. La broma no había sido agradable

-- ¡Me mata si entro a su habitación! --exclamó alarmada

--Y si sales de casa también así que mejor ve y dale una buena razón para que hayas hecho esto

--Mamá, ya la sabe...

--No está a la escucha Renesmee, mejor ve y habla con él --insistí, tenía que disculparse. Y ya vería yo como hacer que me disculpara.

--Sí está bien, esta noche me quedo aquí y tú te disculpas --dijo entrando a la casa. La miré reír antes de subir las escaleras. Los demás habían ya desaparecido, irían a limpiar la casita para que yo hiciera que la molestia de Edward bajara, me echarían al ruedo con un toro peligroso, muy peligroso... y no sé porque pero presiento que no será tan fácil como ellos piensan.

Si me costó lo indecible llevarlo a la casa del bosque, no quiero ni pensar lo que será hacer que se le baje el coraje. Fui directo a nuestra habitación, él se enfurruñó en el sofá de la estancia. Respiré hondo mirando el pequeño negligé azul sobre la cama, ese no lo había comprado yo, era más el estilo de Rosalie. Seguramente Alice en su afán de facilitarme las cosas había intervenido. Volví a respirar hondo y me enfundé el negligé, de hecho, no había mucho que ponerme, miré el poco encaje sobre mi cuerpo... por lo menos ahora no tenía razón para intimidarme por eso, lo que me daba miedo era el león en la plaza. La oveja se enfrentaría al león y quizá ahora no saliera tan bien parada, quien sabe que tanta suerte vaya a tener.

La expresión de Edward no se deformó cuando salí, eso no era bueno, contando con que la cantidad de encaje que me cubría era absurdamente mínima. Volví a respirar hondo, lo más discreto que pude y me acerqué a él lenta y sensualmente, o por lo menos a mí me lo parecía. Gracias a Dios no podía sonrojarme más y sería poco probable que tropezara. Aunque por lo menos así se movería para atraparme antes de que me quebrara la cabeza.

--No estoy de humor Bella --susurró sin cambiar un ápice esa máscara de hierro. Genial, sería más difícil que cuando estábamos en isla Esme.

--Edward --me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y enmarqué su cara con mis manos. Su mirada era dura pero aún así lo besé. Me regresó el beso solo para no herirme, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber eso y que, de su fuerza de voluntad quedaba muy poco --amor, por favor --susurré besando su mandíbula, pasé hacia el cuello y cuando llegaba al pecho, con cariño me apartó.

--No puedo creer que hayas participado en eso Bella --ay rayos, y su fuerza de voluntad acaba de agarrar de donde sostenerse.

--Solo fue algo de...

--Algo pudo haberle pasado a Jacob

--Por eso lo cubrí con mi... --su mirada me hizo callar e incluso bajar la mirada hasta su pantalón. Bueno la primera jugada había resultado un asco así que vamos por la segunda. Mis manos volaron hasta el broche de su pantalón pero antes de que llegaran al cierre las apartó.

--Pude haberlo esperado hasta de Carlisle, pero no de ti Isabella -- ¿Isabella?, esto en verdad va por mal camino. Me dejé caer sobre sus piernas y lo miré a los ojos. Dios, en verdad que está molesto.

--Edward...

--Edward nada --me interrumpió soltando mis manos. Lo volví a besar pero solo correspondió por educación, nada que me hiciera pensar que me perdonaba --ahora no estoy de humor

--Por favor, discúlpame, no quería pero Nessie rogó mucho... --sus entrecejo se juntó y su mirada se ablandó un poco. Esa arma me había funcionado perfectamente antes y ahora no tenía porque no hacerlo.

--Ella va a estar castigada por mucho tiempo y Jacob... --gruñó, le desabroché la camisa cuando cerraba los ojos para tranquilizarse. Me tomó con delicadeza y me dejó sobre el sillón. ¡Con un... qué vampiro normal se resistiría!. Bueno, uno muy, pero que muy molesto, tal vez. Fue hacia la ventana de enfrente y se quedó ahí mirando el cielo. Me mordí el labio pensando mi siguiente movimiento, tenía que lograrlo. Me le acerqué por detrás lentamente. Me escuchó ir pero no se movió. En otra ocasión se habría girado para recibirme.

Lo abracé por la espalda y volví a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, esta vez lentamente, no hacía nada, su respiración era pausada. Cuando me estiré para besarle el cuello noté que tenía los ojos cerrados. Quizá después de todo se haya rendido. Pero cuando mis manos llegaron a su pantalón, me las aferró de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza y con el ceño junto se giró hacia mi.

-- ¿Intentas seducirme para que te perdone?

-- ¿Funciona?

--Para nada

--Pues no, lo hago porque tengo ganas --contesté enfurruñada, me había puesto ese montón de encajes y no funcionaba. Me crucé de brazos y me giré, luché para no sacarle la lengua como una niña de 5 años. Lo escuché ahogar una risita pero ahora yo era la molesta. Suspiró aún sin girarse.

--Bella, fuiste la peor ahí y lo sabes... pude haber mordido a Jacob... pensé hacerlo!

--Pero no lo hiciste --mi molestia se esfumó al instante, me giré hacia él. ¿Entonces todo eso era porque pensaba en lo que pudo hacerle a Jake y no por la broma?

-- ¡POR QUÉ RENESMEE GRITÓ QUE ERA TRAMPA, POR ESO NO LO HICE! --el grito se ahogó solo por el ronco gruñido que salió desde su pecho. Y yo que pensaba que iba ganando --lo siento --Se giró, sus ojos seguían duros, su voz fría --no quería gritarte --cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Bueno ya estuvo, si todo eso era por la culpa, tenía que terminar. Estaba sufriendo no molesto.

--Edward --lo llamé en un susurro, pero siguió con los ojos cerrados --Edward por favor, abre los ojos --le supliqué, no podía resistirse a que le rogara, lo sabía bien. Me miró, ahora podía notar que en verdad sufría, sus ojos me lo decían.

Agarré el poco encaje que caía sobre mi pecho y tiré, el ruido de desgarre fue mínimo. El negligé o lo que quedó de él fue a dar hacia la atónita cara de Edward, pero la última tira de encaje no se detenía sobre su cara cuando nuestros labios se encontraron... después de todo, yo ya había sido absuelta, sobre el resto de la familia... que ellos hicieran méritos propios.

-- ¿Me perdonas? --le pregunté por la mañana. Se veía perfecto en ese pantalón de mezcilla y el jersey caqui. Me abrazó por la espalda mientras tomaba el pantalón.

--Te juro que si no tuviera que salir, no dejaba que te vistieras --me susurró al oído, me giró para besarme con tanta pasión que el pantalón que tenía en la mano se me resbaló --después Bella, tengo que irme --rió cuando mis manos se aferraban a su cabello.

Claro, me dejaría así... ¿pero qué podía ser tan importante?, ahora nuestra hija no era pequeña. En fin, ni modo, nada que hacer. Me vestí cuando él se fue, ahora iría a enfrentarme a las burlas de Emmett.

Contrario a lo que esperé, Emmett no se burló de mi. Solo me preguntó por el genioso de mi esposo. Y cuando dije que había tenido que salir... se burló. Lo ignoré, tenía algo más importante que hacer y eso importante bajaba ahora mismo por las escaleras abrazada a Jacob. Cuando me vieron automáticamente se separaron.

-- ¿Y mi papá, sigue molesto?

--Conmigo no

-- Claro, te sacrificaste solo por ti y olvidaste al resto de la familia. ¡Ja!, pero vaya sacrificio, con un sacrificio como ese... --refunfuñó Emmett del otro lado de la sala

--Pues si se te hace tan fácil, bien puedes ir y sacrificarte tú por toda la familia --le contesté mordaz. Jasper aulló divertido

--Te ganó Emm, te la hizo

-- ¡Cállate! --se quejó Emmett lanzándole un cojín.

--Y tú señorita --me giré de nuevo hacia mi hija, ocultando más que nada la enorme sonrisa que me había aparecido al haberle ganado una por lo menos a mi hermanote --tu padre está furioso

--Sí, ya me regañó y me castigó ayer y...

--Y ahora no voy a intervenir --la interrumpí regresando a la estancia

--Pero mamá! Estamos en Forks, quería ir con el abuelo y... y a Port Angeles, he oído mucho de él

--No hay nada interesante que ver en Port Angeles --le dije mientras me sentaba junto a Rosalie que había olvidado el televisor, cogí el control remoto y comencé a buscar algo. Ya podía entender como era que miraban televisión pasando de 20 canales por segundo.

--Pero Helen y yo iríamos a comprar ropa

-- Bella eso es primordial, no puedes prohibirle eso a Nessie solo porque a ti no te guste

--Alice --dije sin dejar de ver el televisor --yo no la castigué, Edward es el del problema --uy, una parodia de nuestra vida... una pelicula de vampiros vs hombres lobos. Emmett divertido llegó a sentarse junto a mi..

Fue la película más corta que recuerdo. El ver una película de vampiros y hombres lobos con Emmett a un lado y Jacob al otro, no es recomendable para nadie, si yo, con la habitación extra en mi cabeza apenas recuerdo las escenas. Los comentarios de Emmett y las contestaciones de Jacob, duraron aún después de la película.

Por la noche, empecé a creer lo que en una ocasión, cuando los comentarios de la pelicula extrañamente giraron hacia mi vida sexual y Emmett había dicho que mi sacrificio solo había hecho a Edward correr, empecé a creerlo. Era cerca de medianoche y él simplemente no aparecía. Mi hija y los lobos se habían quedado dormidos hacía varias horas. Ahora ni Seth salía de la casa si Helen no lo hacía y para molestia de Rosalie (aunque por Helen, prácticamente lo había aceptado, solo no quería dar su brazo a torcer y admitirlo), Helen estaba acostada junto a él.

-- ¿Alice? --la voz preocupada de Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos, me giré cuando de las manos de Alice resbalaba el conjunto que Rosalie se probaría. La falda voló hasta mis pies mientras el resto hacía ondas por la estancia hasta los demás -- ¿qué ves? --volvió a preguntar.

Alice estaba congelada en el centro de la estancia, tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro desfigurado por algo cercano al terror.

--2 semanas, Aro, Jane y Alec... vienen... de visita --susurró antes de que su mirada se enfocara en Carlisle

-- ¿Visita? --repitió éste dubitativo. Alice asintió insegura.

--Aro quiere ver a Helen, lo vi discutir con Cayo sobre quien debe venir... Aro es el que tiene más...

--Diplomacia --Helen había bajado como una estela, Emmett la abrazaba protectoramente. Alice asintió a Helen. Pero si era solo eso, solo visita, por qué sigue asustada.

Me giré hacia el recibidor cuando la puerta se abrió. Edward se había quedado congelado con dos enormes cajas en los brazos. Tenso miró escaleras arriba... ¡no, no, no por favor, una escenita de celos no!. Estoy segura de que Jake no ha roto ninguna regla, puedo escucharlo roncar sobre la alfombra junto a Seth.

--Así que Aro quiere comprobar que Nessie es confiable, quizá hacer nuestro juicio --dibujó una sonrisa, pero la alegría no llegó hasta su mirada que era calculadora --asegurarse de que seguimos pasando desapercibidos... quería solo un pretexto, ¿no Alice? --volvió a sonreír, ésta vez la picardia se reflejó en sus ojos, mi sonrisa pícara favorita le iluminó su perfecto rostro. Alice le regresó la sonrisa ahora más tranquila --será interesante --me susurró al oído, sus brazos me envolvieron. Por inercia busqué sus ojos, su diversión era auténtica --lamento haberme ido temprano --sus labios recorrieron mi cuello. Soltó un débil gruñido cuando Emmett se aclaraba la garganta. Le mandé una mirada envenenada y entonces me di cuenta de que con los brazos por arriba de mi cabeza me aferraba al broncíneo cabello de Edward, no era una posición adecuada para nuestro público --después amor --se apartó de mi y regresó al recibidor donde había dejado las cajas.

Se giró hacia Emmett, sonrió abiertamente y se acercó de nuevo, pero con la vista fija en Helen.

--Hola papi, ¿no estás molesto? --Nessie hablaba desde las escaleras, el sol apenas despuntaba. Miré a Edward cuando rió.

--No cariño --abrió los brazos en un abrazo, Nessie se acercó inmediatamente -- ¿y sabes?, no estás castigada ya, acércate Jake no te voy a hacer nada --la sorpresa se reflejó en todos, aunque quizá no tanto como en el rostro de Jacob. Alice en cambio, ahogaba una risita. --hija, tu madre quiere que hable contigo sobre sexo --me giré hacia él, mis ojos se abrieron demasiado. Emmett soltó una carcajada -- ¡Hey Seth despierta y baja! --gritó ignorando a todos. Renesmee se había quedado congelada, su mano se había aferrado automáticamente a la de Jacob que seguía estático también. Edward tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea, seguramente evitando reír ante los pensamientos de mi hija y mi mejor amigo --Helen, ve por Seth por favor...

Helen asintió extrañada, ella ya había pasado por eso. Edward se sentó tranquilamente, con las dos cajas frente a él.

--Papá no puedes hacer...

--Tranquila Nessie --la interrumpió él sonriente, ahí fue donde Jacob reaccionó.

-- ¡Estás loco, no me darás plática alguna sobre... no! --gritó Jake mirando alarmado a mi esposo, Edward no aguantó más y soltó una carcajada. -- ¡no escucharé tonterías como...!

--Si te vas Jacob, no dejaré que vuelvas a entrar a mi casa... no, no me importa cuanto sufras, Nessie tampoco podrá verte, puedo encargarme de eso --lo interrumpió con una serenidad que empezaba a darme desconfianza. --Tranquilo Emmett, lo de las cajas cuando Seth aparezca --agregó mirando las dos cajas -- ¡eh Seth, ven! --la cara de Edward se iluminó aún más al ver al adormilado lobo --ya, ya Jacob, que palabras son esas --miré a Jake, si las miradas mataran... la voz de Edward se cargó de burla. Sus ojos brillaban exultantes, parecía que su chiste privado... Alice rió delicadamente como solo ella podía y entonces recordé que en realidad el chiste no era tan privado. Ahora la irritación de Emmett ante esos intercambios no me pareció tan absurda.

-- ¡No voy a tener una charla de sexo contigo --refunfuñó dándole la espalda --ya la pasé con mi viejo y no fue agradable.

Edward rió con más fuerza, Jake gruñó una maldición. Edward ya me había dicho que Jacob tenía la habilidad de recordar muy vívidamente.

--¡Sal de mi cabeza! --Edward ya se había acostado en el sofá, no podía dejar de reír. En cambio Seth abrazado a Helen miraba divertido el berrinche que estaba teniendo Jake -- no sé de que te ríes --masculló Jake mirándolo --que la plática también va para ti

--Yo no tendré problemas si olvido cuidarme --contestó Seth alzándose de hombros. Miré a mi hija, nunca la había visto sonrojada con la vista clavada en sus pies, pensaba que había heredado la vergüenza de Emmett.

Los ojos de Jake se ensancharon de forma curiosa... de un brinco llegó detrás de mi. Las carcajadas de Edward habían cesado, se sentó tranquilamente, respiró hondo y nos miró.

--Con lo que hicieron ayer, ¿qué te hace pensar que te protegeré? --mirando a Edward, recargué la cabeza en el pecho de Jake

--Que me quieres Bella, no podrías seguir si me pasa algo

--No te mataría

--Pero me haría daño y eso te haría sufrir --agregó él

--Ya no digas tonterías lobo y ve con Nessie --Jake miró calculadoramente a Edward. Cuando decidió que no tenía mirada asesina llegó detrás de mi hija y pasándole los brazos por la cintura, recargó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. --exactamente por lo que dijo Seth --miré a Jacob encongerse un poco, Nessie ni siquiera levantaba la mirada del piso --y lo que hicieron ayer, me puse a pensar --nunca creí que Jake pudiera quedarse callado --llegué a una conclusión --amplió aún más su sonrisa, algo que parecía imposible pero lo logró --Renesmee --aguardó a que nuestra hija lo mirara, al ver que seguía mirándose los pies, se acercó y le levantó la cara --sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para evitarme esa plática, Seth tú no tendrás problemas respecto a eso y no creo que busques a...

--Claro que no --interrumpió Helen apretando el abrazo. Seth asintió y sonriendo la besó.

--Bueno, Helen ya pasaste un fiasco con Emmett --siguió Edward, Helen interrumpió el beso de golpe, después de fulminar con la mirada, no literalmente claro, a su padre, miró a Edward. --y Jacob, tu plática con Billy estuvo peor que la de Bella -- ¿peor que la mía?, eso seguro... acaso no dejaría que lo olvidara? Todos mirábamos atentos, qué tanto rodeo para llegar a esas cajas pues... --el caso que para eso traje estas cajas, Jacob, para que no digas que traigo algo contra ti puedes escoger primero

-- ¿De qué trata?

--Solo escoge una caja

--Primero dime de que trata todo, aún no confío en ti

--Oh bueno --comentó Edward alzando los hombros --que escoja Seth o Helen, Nessie también tú puedes

--Papá... qué... ay ya, quiero ésta --tomó la de la derecha, la otra la arrojó a Helen

--Ahora, ábranla --sonrió Edward, fui a sentarme junto a él. También quería enterarme de la diversión --paciencia curiosa --me susurró al oído.

Nessie rodó los ojos pero abrió la caja, extrañada la dejó en el piso y sacó algo redondo con algunas cosas pegadas... tenía... miré a Edward que había ampliado esa enorme sonrisa.

-- ¿Son cabezas? --preguntó Emmett revisando la cosa redonda llena de agujeros que tenía Helen en las manos

-- No Emmett, no me he vuelto loco y sí, son lo que todos están pensando...

-- ¿Una muy mala broma? --masculló Jake examinando la caja. Nessie parecía entusiasmada sacando más y más piezas

-- ¿Un apéndice? --murmuró Helen mostrando un pequeño tubo color carne, Edward asintió

--Venas, corazón, hígado... --señaló mientra Seth comenzaba a sacar pequeñas cosas que alguna vez miré en clase de biología

-- ¿A qué rayos estás jugando?

--Ya Jacob, tranquilo hombre --Edward se puso de pie y fue hacia Jake, que feliz no estaba --el imaginar a mi hija embarazada...

--Papá solo era...

--... me hizo pensar --siguió como si Nessie no hubiera abierto la boca, podía notar que se divertía de lo lindo con todo esto --en que son aún muy jóvenes

--Pero si no pretendo...

--No sé si se pueda y no quiero averiguarlo dentro de poco así que vamos a hacer un pequeño proyecto --sonrió Edward

-- ¿Vamos? --murmuró Jake molesto

--Bueno, los voy a obligar a participar en un pequeño proyecto al que llamé "operación bebé"

-- ¿Qué?

-- ¡Estás loco!

-- ¡No haré nada!

--Interesante

Nessie, Jake, Helen y Seth gritaron al mismo tiempo, bueno Seth seguía divertido.

--Nadie se puede escapar, si no participas estarás castigada por mucho, mucho tiempo, cancelaré tus tarjetas, celular, no tendrás efectivo, venderé tu auto, no comprarás ropa hasta el próximo año... Helen tú, va por lo mismo que Nessie y tu padre parece divertido por el proyecto, Seth, Jake no los voy a dejar entrar a la casa...

--A mí me gusta --apuntó Seth, se había acuclillado y seguía sacando cosas de esa caja

--Sí, parte castigo por su bromita de ayer --dijo Edward mirando a Jake que parecía algo aterrado --el embarazo normal dura 9 meses así que adaptándonos un poco, tienen hasta las 4 de la tarde para ensamblarlo, 9 horas... son robots, última tecnología, los programaré y si cuando meta la información se muere, pierden y tendrán un castigo... que pensaré con mis hermanos --agregó mirando especialmente a Jake --así que mejor que pongan cada cosa en su lugar...

--Estás loco...

--Ya Jake, será divertido anda ven

Jacob rodó los ojos pero se dejó caer junto a Nessie que como niña en navidad entusiasmada volteaba la caja para poder mirar todo.

-- ¡Hey! --gritó sin más Seth, empujó a Jake arrojándolo hacia las escaleras. Edward reía entretenido -- ¡dejaste a mi hijo con un solo riñón! --cayó de rodillas junto a Nessie, con cuidado levantó un montón de circuitos, chips, una tarjeta verde y más cosas que en mi vida había visto.

--Es un muñeco Seth --refunfuñó Jake quitándose algunas astillas del cabello

--Pero no quiero ningún castigo...

--Es absurdo

--Solo únete al juego Jake... ¡mira es un niño! --exclamó Nessie señalando una pequeña entrepierna que claramente mostraba que era varón, ya le había puesto las piernas pero del medio estómago colgaban algunas mangueritas.

El abdómen seguía abierto y Jake que había vuelto a sentarse junto a Nessie, pero esta vez después de revisar bien. Miraba dos frijoles bastantes creciditos, no sabía que riñón poner primero... Helen sentada en el piso junto a Seth estaba cruzada de brazos mientras el lobo sonriente unía y conectaba.

--Esta cabeza es de niña --murmuró Jake después de unos minutos, tenía en la mano una cabeza con cabello rizado y negro que debería caer por los hombros. Nessie lo miró y señaló el muñeco que tenía junto a las piernas, acababa de colocar una cabeza de cabello cobrizo y parado.

Jacob se giró hacia Edward con los ojos como plato.

-- ¡DOS!, ¡LO TENÍAS PLANEADO! --rugió Jake

-- Eh, que por eso te dije que escogieras primero... Nessie fue la que agarro la caja yo no te di nada

--Rizos --siseó Jake señalando a Nessie --lacio --le mostró un mechón de su cabello --cobrizo --volvió a señalar a Nessie que no lo tomaba en cuenta, parecía ensimismada intentando conectar la arteria al corazón --negro --siseó jalandose más el cabello

--Esos modelos manejan, uno tenía que tener gemelos así que esos colores me gustaron... ya no te quejes que te quedan 5 horas y les falta bebé y medio.

Jake masculló algunas maldiciones y volvió a sentarse. Los minutos pasaban rápido. Nessie había armado por completo al bebé, solo le faltaba acomodar los órganos. Helen seguía cruzada de brazos. Dos horas después, cuando solo Jake tenía problemas con la cabeza de su niña. Edward se desapareció hacia la computadora, de nada servía ir tras él, entendería absolutamente nada de lo que hiciera. Quizá era hora de que estudiara alguna otra carrera.

--Jacob, creo que donde metiste los riñones va el hígado --comentó Carlisle risueño, Edward gruñó una carcajada desde el despacho de Carlisle. Jake solo movió los labios, quitó los riñones y puso otra cosa, el hígado no parecía --eh... ese es el estómago --murmuró apenado, Jake rechinaba los dientes cada vez más, no parecía gustarle para nada ese proyecto.

Seth no tenía problemas con la anatomía de su bebé y Helen seguía negándose a mirar siquiera el muñeco, estaba quizá más molesta que Jake. Solo se había movido cuando Seth conectaba mal la arteria del corazón.

-- ¡Terminé! --exclamó Nessie cerrando el abdómen del bebé, sus ojos brillaban y una gran sonrisa se había dibujado en su perfecto rostro, contemplando el pequeño robot -- ¡Jacob no, esos son los ojos. Van en la cara... no ahí abajo, además es niña! --con el grito de Renesmee, Edward explotó en el despacho, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca y mi amigo se enfurecía cada vez más --ay ya no seas niño --se quejó poniendo los ojos donde debían.

-- ¡Es que es más fácil hacer niños de verdad!

La risa de Edward se apagó y en una fracción de segundo apareció frente a Jake.

--Te pondré cinturón de castidad como vuelvas a decir eso

--Ya no te diviertes tanto ¿verdad? --le retó Jake altanero, Edward apretó la mandíbula

--Tienes 1 hora y casi medio bebé... te falta el brazo derecho --sonrió Edward sentándose junto a mí. Jugaba con un USB.

-- ¡Jacob Black, será mejor que encuentres el brazo de Kaylin ahora mismo, padre desnaturalizado! --exclamó Nessie, de repente tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

--Pero Nessie yo no...

-- ¡Ahora mismo o me divorcio!

--Pero si no... ay ya --se dio por vencido. No le gustaba ver a Nessie molesta y comenzó a buscar el dichoso brazo, claro que no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Edward que solo le sonrió.

Mientras Jake revisaba cada rincón de la estancia, Nessie miraba detenidamente el interior del robot.

-- ¡Jacob, pusiste el estómago al revés, qué te pasa! --Jake solo hizo ruidos que en su pensamiento debieron ser maldiciones, nunca había visto a Edward reír tanto.

--Media hora... --anunció entre risas. Emmett estaba demasiado metido en el armado de su nieto como para burlarse. Pero Rosalie parecía disfrutar la rabieta de Jacob tanto como Edward.

-- ¿Ay acaso no llevaste biología?, ¡los riñones están al revés! --volvió a quejarse Nessie -- ¡esta arteria se conecta en el corazón no en la vejiga, la uretra es la que va ahí!

--Se parecen --murmuró Jake revisando debajo de las escaleras

--La arteria es roja y la uretra transparente Jacob, no se parecen nada

--Perdón

--Empieza a acostumbrarse al matrimonio --rió Emmett desviando la vista hacia Jacob. Del pecho de Edward brotó un débil gruñido. Lo miré mal cuando con un casi inadvertido movimiento le daba la razón.

--Pero no sabe lo maravilloso que es --me susurró al oído

--Mas te vale --dije divertida. Jake parecía a punto de tirar todo abajo.

-- Emmettcito está terminado --exclamó Emmett levantando el muñeco

-- ¡Qué! --gritó Helen, después de 9 horas apenas moviéndose, se había puesto de pie realmente rápido.

--Mi hijo no se va a llamar... Emmettcito --la última palabra la dijo casi con miedo

--Dijiste que era un muñeco

--No me importa lo que sea, pero no va a llamarse así padre

-- ¿Entonces? --la retó Emmett alzando la barbilla, cruzó los brazos y le puso exagerada atención

--Pues... se llamará... como... pues...

--Cliff --murmuró Seth cerrando con cariño el abdómen del bebé.

--Suena a... --masculló Emmett pensativo. Pero Helen se le adelantó y abrazando a Seth dijo:

--Perfecto, será Cliff

--Claro, tenía que sonar a... --la mirada de Helen hizo a Rosalie cerrar la boca. Pero había que ser sinceros, si suena raro.

--Pues suena a perro --murmuró Jake levantando uno de los sillones. Rosalie sonrió discretamente.

--Jake --dijo mi hija en un susurro paciente, tenía los ojos cerrados respiraba hondo con una paciencia infinita que solo le había visto a Carlisle, todos la miramos --ven cariño --Jacob dejó el sofá en el piso y se giró rápidamente hacia ella, nunca le había dicho así, no frente a nosotros por lo menos. Cuando llegó hasta ella, siguió hablando lentamente --cuando te pasa algo y no lo puedes evitar, es mejor verlo por el mejor lado y aceptarlo porque si te rehusas solo logras que las cosas empeoren o den vuelta y se vuelvan hacia ti... --la carcajada de Edward la interrumpió --papá por favor, que esto fue tu culpa --le reclamó cruzada de brazos

-- No Nessie, yo no tengo culpa de nada... él que no quiso acoplarse, lo mío no fue tanta presión como para meter el brazo en la cavidad abdominal --contestó Edward aún riendo.

Cavidad abdominal... sé que es cavidad y que es abdominal, entonces si lo junto... Jake miró el interior de la muñeca que sostenía Nessie, metió la mano y sacó el bracito ante la risa de todos.

--Tiempo --murmuró Edward justo cuando Jake ponía el brazo en su lugar.

Seth entusiasmado se acercó a Edward con... Cliff en brazos. Él tomó el muñeco y lo giró, en el cuello puso el USB y espero sonriente.

--Cuando le quite el USB --dijo unos minutos después, cuando Jake por fin había logrado cerrar el abdómen del robot --su hijo cobrará vida y tendrán que hacerse cargo de él en toda la expresión de la palabra --agregó con voz tenebrosa, Seth solo sonrió aún más, Helen parecía disgustada. Con la cabeza señaló a Alice parada detrás de todos, acababa de aparecer con tres enormes bolsas pañaleras, dos azules y una rosa --pañales, algo de ropa, biberones, un polvo especial para los muñecos que la hará de leche ...

--Eso quiere decir que... --murmuró Helen con cierto grado de temor

--Solo mojarán el pañal, es demasiado complicado lo otro --se adelantó Edward --bueno Seth, Helen ¿listos?

--Claro! --exclamó Seth

--Ya que --masculló Helen

Edward quitó el USB y giró el muñeco. Se escuchó el zumbido de una computadora trabajando velozmente, después se apagó y las piernitas se movieron, después los brazos, las manos y los dedos. Parecía un bebé real de 4 meses. Abrió sus sonrosados parpados, unos interesantes ojos violetas me regresaron la mirada. Miré a Edward, se suponía que los muñecos no estaban escogidos.

--Metí los datos de cada uno y parece que ganó Helen --contestó a mi muda pregunta y supongo que a la de Jake también.

Hizo lo mismo con los dos muñecos de Nessie y Jacob... la niña tenía los ojos como Nessie y el niño los ojos negros como Jake.

-- ¡Qué demonios! --gritó Jake en cuanto tomó en brazos el muñeco, lo giró rápidamente, un chorro salía de él... era... lo miré detenidamente. Jacob hizo intento de arrojarlo.

-- ¡Solo ponle un pañal! --le gritó Nessie tomando la pañalera que le daba Alice, la abrió y rebuscó en ella mientras Jake seguía girando con el bebé y los demás divertidos solo se alejaban. Seth ya había vestido a su muñeco con un mameluco azul y lo dormía en sus brazos.

-- ¡Tiene una fuga!

--Solo está orinando --murmuró Nessie buscando la ropa adecuada -- ¡ya, ya dame acá, no puedo creerlo. Sostén a Kaylin! --masculló pasándole rápidamente a la niña. Ella tomó el muñeco que seguía con la fuga, lo puso con cuidado sobre el sofá y rápida y hábilmente le puso un pañal. Creo que si me pidieran que lo hiciera batallaría un poco, tal vez.

-- ¡Ay! --escuché más líquido cayendo al piso, solo que de forma más directa. Miré a Jake y lo compadecí, parecía dudar en poner la mano bajo Kaylin o simplemente alejarla de él para no mojarse.

--Ahora... --Nessie dejó a medias la frase, con el niño en brazos ya listo se quedó viendo a Jake y el desastre. --no... puede... ser... ¡JACOB!

--Yo no hice nada --refutó mi amigo

-- ¡Claro que sí, pudiste haberle puesto un pañal o algo mira todo eso!

--Pero no fue mi culpa, tu padre que programó mal a estas cosas

--Él no...

La respuesta en grito de mi hija se interrumpió por dos gritos más, unos casi ensordecedores. Los niños en sus brazos lloraban moviéndose desesperados.

--Ya, ya tranquilo --susurraba Seth acunando a Cliff --oigan, no sean desconsiderados

--Sus hijos van a registrar si los tratan bien, si gritan cuando estén con ellos, si les ponen atención y lo mejor de todo... son inmunes a Jasper.

--Ay, solo ponle el pañal Jake

--Pero no sé como

Edward parecía divertido, bueno, no solo él. Rosalie reía como nunca la había visto y Emmett, cargaba a su nieto. Jasper trataba de no romper a reír como los demás, ni siquiera Carlisle se detenía un poco.

--Pon atención Jake por favor, la próxima vez los cambias tú.

En cuanto el ambiente se tranquilizó y estuvieron convenientemente vestidos, los bebés dejaron de llorar. Resultaba raro tener que llamarlos bebés, eran demasiado perfectos como para ser bebés y al mismo tiempo demasiado reales como para decirles robots o muñecos.

--Si vamos a hacer todo bien, deberíamos bautizarlos --la mirada furiosa de Jake se clavó en Seth que contemplaba a Cliff

--Son...

--Si te atreves a decir que solo son muñecos --Nessie no se molestó en terminar su amenaza satisfecha porque hubiera quedado clara ante Jake que cerró la boca al instante --me agrada la idea de Seth, vamos a bautizarlos aquí en el río... ¿no les pasa nada con el agua, verdad?

--Claro que no, tienen que bañarlos también... solo que ahogarse o morirse sí pueden --agregó Edward mirando especialmente a Jacob.

Después de que Alice apareciera con tres hermosos ropones blancos y los pequeños quedaran perfectos, salimos al río. Emmett se había hecho con la cámara digital de Alice y estaba listo para empezar con el albúm de su primer y único nieto. Carlisle siguiendo la charada se metió al río con ambas parejas detrás.

--Mantenlo abajo --indicó a Seth que con cuidado mantenía a Cliff boca arriba al nivel del agua --yo te bautizo con el nombre de Cliff Clearwater --susurró Carlisle mientras con una mano rociaba de agua la cabecita de Cliff, quien ante el contacto del agua fría lloró asustado. Con una mirada les indicó a Nessie y Jake que se acercaran e hicieran lo mismo que Seth y así lo hicieron. -- ¿nombres?

--Kaylin y Adam --contestó Nessie tranquilamente, ¿cuando había pensado en los nombre?

--Está bien, entonces estamos aquí reunidos para bautizar a estos dos pequeños --siguió Carlisle mirándonos, después sonrió y se volvió hacia los muñecos --yo te bautizo con el nombre de Kaylin Black --al momento en que mojaba los rizos de la niña, un gruñido leve escapó del pecho de Edward, un gruñido que hizo aparecer en el rostro de Jake su enorme y socarrona sonrisa --te bautizo con el nombre de Adam... --Jake se giró hacia Edward para burlarse seguramente, pero la voz de Carlisle lo congeló, se quedó a medio giro -- ¿dónde está Adam? --Nessie miró las manos de Jake que seguían curvadas como si sostuviera algo

-- ¿Olvidaste al niño en la casa? --preguntó molesta, Jake negó rápidamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en el agua que corría con la fuerza necesaria como para arrastrar algo de unos cuantos kilos. -- ¡Jacob tú no...!

De repente, una enorme ola nos mojó a todos, de un manotazo limpio Nessie había hundido a Jake en el agua. En perfecta sincronía todos soltaron una carcajada, incluido Carlisle. Jacob se había arrodillado rápidamente y arañaba el fondo del río mientras mi hija despotricaba y seguía con los manotazos que parecían no dolerle, pero seguro le dolían más que el puñetazo que una vez le di yo.

--No veo nada! --se puso de pie arrojando más agua, Rosalie bufó molesta cuando el agua volvía a caer sobre nosotros, ya estábamos demasiado mojados de nada serviría moverse. Desde sus casi dos metros podría ver claramente si había un muñeco por ahí.

-- ¡No puede ser posible Black, eres un padre desconsiderado, mira que perder a tu propio hijo! --exclamaba Nessie entre cada manotazo. Jake solo se encogía intentando encontrar algo en el agua, no podía haber avanzado tanto con nosotros ahí... de hecho, no recuerdo que Jake tuviera el muñeco al entrar al agua. Lo miré salir de la casa con el muñeco --mas vale que encuentres al niño Jacob o me vas a conocer molesta!, ¡te quejas de que mi padre tiene mal carácter, espera a verme a mí! --Nessie seguía gritando y Jake había vuelto a hundirse entre el agua unos metros más allá -- ¡un maldito licántropo adolescente furioso te parecerá un cordero recién nacido comparándose conmigo si no encuentras ese maldito muñeco!

--Demasiadas maldiciones hija --susurró Edward sonriente. Nessie siguió pataleando y dándole manotazos de vez en cuando.

Un rayo de sol se coló entre las nubes arrancándole un destello a la dentadura de Edward, me atonté un momento, seguía sin poder acostumbrarme a tanta perfección... algo más brilló en él cuando el sol volvía a ocultarse... era...

-- ¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! --vagamente noté que todo movimiento cesaba con mi grito. Mi vista estaba clavada en el listón perla que colgaba de la espalda de Edward -- ¡¿Qué rayos es lo que tienes ahí! --su sonrisa me hizo entender lo que ocultaba y eso disparó mi furia, cómo se atreve --¡no puedo creerlo!

--Espera Bella... --sacó el brazo que ocultaba tras su espalda.

-- ¡Papá, encontraste a Adam! --exclamó Nessie llegando de inmediato frente a él. Con cariño tomó el pequeño muñeco y los acunó a ambos.

--Bella, amor, solo lo encontré --su aterciopelada voz me llevó directo a sus ojos que intentaron deslumbrarme. Pero ahora podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos, uno diferente... miré su sonrisa pícara.

-- ¡Eso fue demasiado infantil! --grité, Emmett reía entre dientes. Pero no le tomé importancia, sentía que mi coraje aumentaba rápidamente. Algo caliente me subió desde los pies y me llenó por completo en un instante -- ¡con un demonio Anthony eres el más equilibrado de tus hermanos. Eso déjaselo a Emmett! --escuché al aludido querer quejarse pero estaba demasiado ocupado riendo como para decir algo, Jasper reía abiertamente también.

--Lo encontré cariño

-- ¡Claro que no, lo robaste!

--No Bella, amor. No lo haría, no sé porque me culpas --me miró con sus grandes ojos cargados de inocencia, demasiada inocencia

-- ¡Ay Edward. La traes contra Jacob eso es lo que pasa, por eso te culpo... te conozco demasiado bien! --empecé a caminar sin siquiera haberme puesto a pensar en ello. Solo quería golpearlo y sabía que me dejaría hacerlo. -- ¡actuaste como un niño por todos los cielos, el pobre de Jake casi se deshace buscando al bendito muñeco!

-- ¡Nessie es quien casi me desarma!

Continué caminando, Edward me esperaba sonriendo, cuando quité mi escudo su sonrisa desapareció. Sentía una ira asesina apoderarse de mi con tal brutalidad que apenas podía contenerme el saltar sobre él.

--Bella tranquilizate... no seas extremista cariño --susurró incómodo, empezó a retroceder con las manos al frente --¡Jasper! --exclamó como último recurso y justo cuando iba a saltar el regaño de Esme me detuvo.

--Jasper, si estás provocando todo esto será mejor que lo dejes ahora mismo.

--Perdón mamá --susurró Jazz y me tranquilicé al instante. Lo miré seria, había estado a punto de atacar a mi esposo --no pude... --continuó mientras desviaba la vista --...evitarlo, estaba tan... perdón

-- ¡Tú! --Jake me pasó por un lado. No intenté detenerlo, dejaría que se desahogara. Di media vuelta y regresé a casa. El bautizo acababa de terminar. Estaba más tranquila pero seguía molesta por esa actitud. Ya hablaría en privado con ese vampiro, tenía que tranquilizarse o... tenía que tranquilizarse.

Ya en la casa, el teléfono sonó y tuve que contestar. Era Billy, solo unas palabras, no podía dejar que Jake se desahogara completamente así que fui hasta ellos al instante.

--Billy llamó, dijo que tenían una pista sobre lo que pasó de los niños y el ataque. Nos quiere ver

--Vamos entonces --dijo Carlisle con su voz tranquila cargada de mando

--Me quedaré, necesito tener vigilados a los Vulturis --comentó Alice pensativa. Cierto si iba a La Push no podría ver nada

--Te acompaño

--Sí Jasper, tengo que comprar unas cosas --Jazz asintió sonriente, siempre tan condescendiente para con Alice. Mientras ellos dos subían directo a vestirse para ir de compras y los demás hacíamos lo propio para ir a La Push. Jake se había transformado y parecía mantener una plática con Sam.

Nessie se las arreglaba para mantener dormidos a los dos muñecos mientras Seth jugaba con su bebé. Helen ni siquiera miraba el muñeco. Miré a Edward cuando ahogó una risita y antes de que preguntara algo, Jake aulló. Me envaré junto a Edward, él solo me pasó un brazo por la cintura.

--Seth, dice Jake que Sam tiene una pista. Tienen que ir los dos, parece importante...

--Claro --contestó Seth rápidamente, se giró hacia Helen y la besó tiernamente. Ésta retrocedió de inmediato, parecía entender demasiado rápido.

-- ¡No, no, no, no lo harás!

--Cariño, tengo que ir --susurró adelantándose un paso hacia ella, volvió a besarla mientras depositaba el bebé en sus nada dispuestos brazos --no puedo llevarlo, sería peligroso

-- ¡Es un muñeco! --el terror en la voz de Helen era sincero, sonreí al comprender la risa de Edward.

--Entonces no tienes porque preocuparte... debo irme. Eres todo para mí, adiós pequeñín --se despidió besándola de nuevo, después depositó un beso en la cabeza de Cliff y salió corriendo.

-- ¿Y yo qué voy a hacer con esto? --masculló Helen molesta

--Bueno, están recién nacidos, no creo que sea bueno que anden con estos trotes

--Será mejor que te quedes aquí tranquila Helen --murmuró Emmett repentinamente serio

-- ¡QUÉ, CLARO QUE NO. ESTÁS LOCO NO ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ SOLA! --los ojos de Helen se abrieron enormes, temí que alguno de esos extraños poderes explotaran. Pero Emmett sonreía.

--Tranquila, tranquila, me quedaré contigo

--Ay Dios --murmuró Helen recargándose contra la pared

--Tío Emmett --Edward ahogó su risa entre mi cabello al escuchar a nuestra hija --no podré cuidarlos a los dos, ¿te importaría quedarte con uno?

-- ¡Claro Nessie, con gusto!

-- Genial cuida bien de Adam --contestó mi hija pasándole al niño. Carlisle ordenó irse a preparar para lo que teníamos que hacer y lo obedecimos rápidamente.

----------------------------EMMETT POV-----------------------------

-- ¿Seguro que puedes con esto Emmett? --la voz de Rose parecía titubeante, pero bah, ¿quién no puede cuidar de unos muñecos? --me puedo quedar si quieres...

--No, no, no --contesté rápidamente, un tiempo a solas con Helen me caería bien... total, les quito las baterías a esas cosas y listo --mejor vayan a averiguar eso de los niñitos somos dos, podemos contra esas cos... bebés --sí, mejor decirles bebés en voz alta, son demasiado desconfiados. Seguro si les digo cosas se preocupan. Edward soltó una risita que ignoré hábilmente, soy bueno haciéndolo cuando no me conviene. Seguro le parece gracioso dejarme a cargo de ese montón de alambres y circuitos, pero le demostraré lo equivocado que está..

--Volveremos rápido Helen, entiende por favor... no es posible que dejemos a Emmett solo --también ignoré a Carlisle. --y a los bebés no los podemos llevar..

--Se supone que son sus hijos, no pueden dejarlos en cualquier parte --refutó mi hija realmente molesta, desvió la mirada inmediatamente y la mesita de la esquina se incendió.

--Los cuidan su tía y... abuelo --murmuró Edward, traté de sonreírle a Helen pero salía bufando y pisando fuerte.

--Helen, quizá Seth y Jake se desocupen pronto y ten por seguro que regresarán para acá... --djio Carlisle, una encimera en la cocina se partió. Carlisle suspiró antes de agregar: --será mejor que nos vayamos --asentí y los acompañé a la puerta.

--Con cuidado, no la alteres mucho --susurró Rosalie cuando nos despediamos, de buen gusto continuaría esta despedida en algún lugar lejos de... Edward corrigió la garganta con un carcajada... sí, lejos de este detector descompuesto. De nuevo el oso ahogándose, me dio una mirada divertida y desapareció por la puerta.

--Nessie, hija vamos --Bella llamaba a Nessie desde el otro lado del río, la chica tenía 15 minutos depidiéndose de Adam. Cuando por fin, después de la décima vez que la llamaron, también se fue.

Miré a mi alrededor, al fin solos. Adam dormía en su porta bebé por fortuna y Cliff estaba muy despierto pero calladito así que fui tras Helen, seguía dando vueltas por la cocina. Al entrar logré evitar reír, había hielo por todas partes, en algunos lugares habían montoncitos de nieve, en otros hasta estalactitas y estalagmitas, bueno, por lo menos no había incendiado la cocina. Me recargué contra la pared junto a la puerta y la miré detenidamente, me encantaría poder escuchar sus pensamientos, seguro serían algo muy parecido a: "Lo mataría, sí, eso es lo que haría. Una deliciosa brocheta de lobo, en cuanto lo tenga entre mis manos, me vale que se atore en mi garganta o que sepa horrible. Otro poco puedo asarlo, adobarlo, hacerla al carbón, a la plancha... será suficiente carne como para alimentar a todos los que viven debajo del puente. Que me importa que su madre se haya roto las dos piernas, los brazos y la cabeza, él debería estar aqui... pero no, tenía que irse por culpa de Jacob... ¡pista importante!, pista importante les voy a hacer yo cuando los tenga cerca... se van a incendiar y a congelar tan rápido que olvidarán la diferencia entre calor y frío. Los dejaré sin una gota de sangre, no la beberé pero los exprimiré". Se me escapó una carcajada y ella me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

--Vamos Helen, no es tan malo. Unas horas de padre e hija --intenté sonreírle pero me pasó por un lado furiosa. Fui tras ella. Contemplaba seria a los dos muñecos -- ¿qué es ese olor? --murmuré con los ojos cerrados, ya lo había olido antes. Principalmente en la escuela aunque no tan penetrante.

--Es... es indescriptible, como si fuera comida humana hechada a perder --murmuró Helen rodeando a Cliff. Se paró frente al pequeño Adam y me miró aterrada. Con lentitud se agachó y levantó al muñeco. Cuando menos pensé el bebé salió volando hacia mi -- ¡el olor viene de él!

Rodé los ojos, no era posible que el muñeco desprendiera ese hedor, lo agarré de una mano y olisqueé un poco. Mi super desarrollado sentido del olfato se sintió ofendido, casi asesinado. El olor en verdad provenía del muñequito. Pero si Edward había dicho que solo podían hacer pipí, no harían otra cosa. Se lo lancé a Helen y de inmediato me lo regresó. No podía dejarlo caer, le haría una fractura. Pero lo alejé todo lo que pude.

--Cambialo

--Claro que no padre, tú aceptaste cuidar esa cosa, cambialo tú

-- ¡Pero Edward dijo...! --me quejé. Ella abrazó a Cliff. Saqué mi celular y marqué. Pero antes de que entrara la llamada colgué. Edward se burlaría de mí si le decía, yo lo haría. Así que respiré hondo, ¡ugh! Muy mala idea el olor me llenó, si pudiera vomitar lo haría. -- ¡es el olor más oloroso que he olido en toda mi vida!

--Hay pañales arriba --murmuró Helen, repentinamente estaba demasiado cariñosa con su bebé. ¡bah, qué tan dificil podía ser!. Con la pequeña cosa olorosa alejada todo lo que mis brazos me permitían, fuí a la habitación de Edward, el muy... me la pagaría, esto no se iba a quedar así. Helen me siguió a unos metros.

En el fondo de la habitación estaba una mesa de aseo, acosté al bebé y lo miré. ¿Cómo se hacía eso?, ¿cómo podía empezar?. ¡Ni siquiera sé como se pone el pañal o como rayos se quita!. Me giré hacia Helen que miraba desde la puerta.

-- Tú eres mujer

--Gracias por notarlo --me contestó ella rodando los ojos

-- Las mujeres saben como cambiar un pañal, cámbialo

-- ¡Claro que no!

--Oh vamos Helen --dejé al muñeco ahí y fui hasta ella, suplicaría, eso siempre funcionaba. Ella no tenía porque ser la excepción --ayuda a tu viejo

--No estás viejo --intentó girarse pero la detuve

--Anda, tienes que...

-- ¡No voy a hacer nada, tú fuiste quien acepto cuidarlo!

--Pero...

--Pero nada padre, tú lo vas a... --antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar salí de la habitación y la empujé, jalé la puerta para que no pudiera abrirla --¡PAPÁ! --gritó golpeando la puerta, pero no contesté. No podría salir al menos que cambiara ese pañal. --si no abres la maldita puerta voy a tirar la pared, te juro que la tiro y Esme te culpará... además este muñeco es tuyo

--Por favor Helen, es solo un pañal, ¿que te cuesta?

--Lo mismo que a ti, pero yo no quedé de cuidarlo

--Hazlo por mi... --supliqué. Pero Helen ya no contestó. Por lo menos se acercó a la mesa de aseo, que estaba junto a... abrí la puerta cuando mi hija estaba por brincar por la ventana, por fortuna pude detenerla --no seas...

--Oye --jaló el brazo y se apartó dos metros de mí --empiezo a creer que Cayo encontró la forma para castigarme por haberme salido de Italia --resopló mirándome

-- ¿Quieres pelear? --se me acababa de ocurrir una grandiosa idea. Me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Yo le sonreí y me acerqué --mira hija mía --la abracé con fuerza cuando quiso escapar. La miré rodar los ojos pero la ignoré y seguí hablando --el que pierda cambia el pañal --Helen me sonrió, dejó a Cliff sobre la cama y brincó por la ventana. ¡Esa es mi hija!, la seguí de inmediato.

Ni siquiera terminaba de acomodar mis pies en la tierra cuando Helen se me echó encima y me derribó. Pero me la quité rápido. Las cosas rápidamente se pusieron excelentes. Quizá si Esme no se molestara cuando Jasper y yo peleamos en serio, eso sería tan bien como ahorita que estamos solos. La mente de Helen era casi tan militar como la de mi hermano y no era tramposa como Edward, es simplemente perfecta.

--Hay tres bebés llorando ahí --me dijo una hora después. Extrañado miré hacia donde me señalaba y sí, efectivamente, tres bebés lloraban. Pero si nosotros teníamos solo a dos entonces porque lloraban tres --y los tres están en la habitación de Edward. Pero mi mirada se desvió hacia la parte trasera de la casa... Esme se pondría furiosa, no había un solo cristal, ¡cómo rayos no me había dado cuenta de eso! --papá ¿por qué hay tres bebés llorando? --vagamente escuché a Helen pararse detrás de mí

--Tengo que arreglar esto --murmuré y corrí hacia el garaje, sentí a mi hija correr detrás de mi

--¡No te vas, ni siquiera lo pienses! --no me paré a decirle o a pensar algo más que en arreglar los cristales. Esme se enojaría mucho y me regañaría, eso enfrente de mis hermanos no era bueno, además, ya me lo había advertido cuando la escenita de Bella y la moto de Edward. Genial, los carros seguían en la otra casa. No importa, puedo correr y... y rentar un camión, eso haría, lo arreglaría. Intenté correr pero algo me detenía del brazo, ¿qué podía estarme deteniendo?... por Dios, detenerme a mí! --no... me... dejarás... sola... con... ¡ESAS COSAS! --Helen me miraba muy molesta, fuego parecía moverse en sus ojos y cuando digo fuego es fuego, ese que quema y duele.

--Pero Esme se pondrá furiosa

-- ¡Yo estoy furiosa! --me gritó

--Helen, destruimos los cristales de...

--¡No... me... importa!, no pienso quedarme sola con esas tres cosas que chillan allá --señaló el techo

--Solo aplasta el botón de apagado y ya --volví a intentar irme pero no me soltaba

-- ¿Crees que tengan uno? --me soltó esperanzada, lo pensé un poco.

--Viniendo de Edward, no lo creo

-- ¡Papá! --se quejó dándome un manotazo, bueno siendo de algo de Edward y que quería hacer sufrir a Jacob, por supuesto que no tendría uno. --tienes que hacerte cargo de la cosa esa que querías, anda vamos...

--Pero Esme...

--Yo soy más peligrosa que Esme --murmuró jalándome. Más peligrosa que Esme, si claro como no. solo porque la ve chiquita, tranquila y con apariencia maternal, pero ¡ja!, no la ha visto molesta y yo sí!!.

En la habitación de Edward seguían escuchándose los tres llantos, Helen tomó a su bebé y lo miró aterrada, seguro se preguntaba que tenía que hacer, yo fui hasta el closet y ahí, en la parte más alta estaba Kaylin llorando. O Nessie la había olvidado o... por favor, era hija de Edward seguro la había dejado escondida y... aunque tenía bastante de mi pequeña hermana, ya le preguntaría. La bajé y cuando la sostuve se calló.

--Ayyy esta cosa sigue llorando y me lastima los oidos

--No seas mentirosa --reí mirando a la bebé, se parecía a Nessie. Cuando estaba por dejarla en la cama, Adam subió el volúmen del chillido y la niña comenzó a llorar, se retorcía, estaba retorciéndose. ¡Mataría a Edward por hacerme esto!. "_Tú solo te ofreciste Emmett_", sí, eso diría.

-- ¿¡Quieres hacer algo con eso!? --me gritó haciendo divertidos ademanes con las manos. Estaba histerizándose, jajaja vaya que estaba alterada. Desvestí el muñeco y le busqué por todas partes, no había un botón para apagarlo, Edward en verdad había omitido eso.

--No puedo --murmuré tentando el pañal de Kaylin, estaba húmedo y algo chorreaba --creo... que... --no podía ser eso, digo, ¿qué tanta posibilidad había de que también necesitara un cambio?

--Mi suerte apesta --dijo entre dientes -- ¡no le veo la gracia! --me giré para que no me viera reír, respiré hondo. ¡Ugh! Mala idea de nuevo, el cuarto estaba lleno del hedor del pequeño Adam.

Dejé de respirar y me acerqué de nuevo a la mesa de aseo, tenía que hacer eso o Nessie se enojaría. Le arranqué el pañal y un montón de bolitas de gel cayeron al piso. Me alcé de hombros y la dejé junto a su hermano... ahora a ponerle el otro pañal.

Unos gritos, muchos pañales deshechos y algunas maldiciones después, logramos bajar a la estancia. Vestí a los dos niños de Nessie pero seguían llorando.

--Tendrán hambre --murmuró Helen. Regresó a la habitación de Edward y segundos después volvió con un vaso con la dichosa leche que Edward había conseguido.

--Creo que miré a Seth darle en un biberón --susurré, Helen me mandó una mirada envenenada. Ese juego empezaba a desquiciarla. Murmuró algo que no logré entender y segundos después apareció con tres biberones, me lanzó dos y dejé a los niños en el sillón. Me senté en medio y les metí los biberones donde cabían, apreté la boca para no reír, Helen no podía acomodar al bebé y darle el biberón, el muñequito no quería quedarse en el sofá, con tan poquito tiempo y Seth ya lo había malacostumbrado. Lo mal acunó en el brazo izquierdo y con la otra mano le dio el biberón. Podría jurar que una venita palpitaba sobre la ceja de Helen, pero dado que eso no es posible seguro acababa de obtener un tic... que sinceramente tampoco creo posible.

-- ¡Pero que diablos le pasa a esta cosa! --miraba furiosa al muñeco que hasta gorjeos alegres hacía. Me mordí la lengua para no reír, el fuego bailaba en sus ojos.

--No creo que a Seth le agrade que lo quemes --murmuré entre dientes, su mirada era peligrosa pero después la suavizó. ¡Genial, ahora sé como evitar que se enoje!. Aunque empezó a balbucear y solo logré entender una palabra entre raros cánticos..._ molto... _ y la repetía sin cansancio. Mmm, italiano. Creo que estudiaré italiano.

--Necesita... --respiró hondo --otro cambio de pañal --volvió a respirar hondo y fue a la cocina. Me pregunto cómo irá a reaccionar Esme cuando vea...

-- ¡Ya volvimos! --di un brinco cuando la puerta se había abierto. No los había sentido venir, demasiado concentrado intentando descifrar lo que Helen balbuceaba aún en italiano. Pero antes de que Seth terminara de abrir la puerta principal, mi hija ya lo recibía extendiéndole al muñeco. El chico la besó y después sonriente subió las escaleras para cambiar el pañal.

-- ¿A qué huele? --miré a Edward

-- ¡Esta cosa está descompuesta! --le arrojé al muñeco, iba a contestar pero se detuvo y me sonrió... ¿por qué me sonreía?. Después, el grito aterrador de Esme me sacudió... había olvidado los cristales. -- ¡lo siento Esme! --Edward juntó el entrecejo y subió tras Seth.

-- ¡Emmett por qué rayos hay un pañal pegado en el techo!, ¡qué hiciste aquí!... ¡CON UN DEMONIO EMMETT ESTO CAFÉ ES LO QUE CREO QUE ES??

--Lo siento!

--Emmett arreglarás la casa --Esme me miró muy molesta, solo asentí.

--Emmett, por qué ese pañal...

-- ¡Yo no sé, esa cosa que no sirve! --señalé a Adam, él lo miró. No era mi culpa que esa cosa hiciera... eso. Y lo que menos creí, Edward abrazó al muñeco y se sentó en las escaleras riendo a mandíbula batiente. ¿Qué rayos era tan gracioso?

--Jacob --se las arregló para decir entre carcajadas.

-- ¿Yo qué? --el lobo entraba renuente.

--Todo tuyo. Hay algunas cosas mal conectadas por ahí --le dio a Adam y aún riendo se encaminó al piano, pero solo había dado unos pasos cuando se detuvo y con los ojos desorbitados miró hacia la puerta. ¿Escucharía un ataque?. Yo solo pude sentir a Alice y Jasper acercarse. -- ¿quiénes son Alice?

--No lo sé, no tengo ni idea --el pequeño duende se congeló en la puerta. Oh vamos, de nuevo esas pláticas --lo que sí sé, es que es peligroso... todo se complicará --sentenció mirándolo.

--Iré por los demás --antes de que pudiera preguntar, Edward saltó y desapareció en el bosque.

--Qué... --Alice me calló con una mano en alto. Fue a sentarse en el sofá chico. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, parecía frustrada y yo no entendía nada. Los demás la imitaron, no me quedó otra opción y también me senté a esperar al resto. Al parecer solo con todos ahí hablaría.

Solo cinco minutos después, Jasper jadeó fuerte. Lo miré y me di cuenta de la razón. El timbre sonó en el momento en que miraba a Esme. Jazz fue hacia la puerta, me apresuré a seguirlo. Alice se encargó de hacer a Jake subir con Seth. Helen se puso a mi lado. Mi madre y hermana se quedaron detrás de nosotros. Jasper abrió la puerta y se forzó a sonreír.

--Aro, Demetri, Jane, Alec --saludó Jasper. Echó una mirada fugaz a Alice que parecía con migraña. ¿Desde cuando Alice se equivoca tanto?.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	10. Niños!

**Todos sabemos que Twilight es de Meyer!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Holaaaa, volví y pronto XD nadie sabe la razón... será quizá que no tengo qué más actualizar, que no tengo supervisión por ahora o que me respondieron XD graciaas solo eso quería saber así que seguiré actualizando, estamos justo a la mitad del fic XD**_

EDWARD POV.

* * *

No me paré a pensar en las dudas de los demás cuando salí de la casa, solo podía ver una cosa, la visión que Alice había tenido en el centro comercial... había visto más niños, exactamente a 4 pero solo uno me había llamado la atención, una pequeña como de 7 años, cabello a medio brazo café, como cualquiera pero esos enormes ojos castaños fueron los que me alteraron. Cuando entré al territorio quileute sentí a Sam a unos metros, dejaría que me siguiera. Por ahora no podía detenerme, tenía que llegar con Bella y asegurarme de que ella estaba bien o mínimo estar ahí cuando pasara.

--No Sam, solo tengo un mal presentimiento... sí, sobre Bella, te lo agradeceré --aunque Sam le pidiera a algún lobo que pasara por la casa de Billy, no podía disminuir la velocidad. Frené de golpe y me giré al enorme lobo negro que aparecía entre los árboles. --gracias --susurré y cambié de dirección, mi esposa e hija habían ido a visitar a Charlie. Rosalie y Carlisle ya habían ido a casa.

Llegué a la familiar calle en unos minutos. Los pensamientos de Nessie me congelaron menos de un segundo y corrí más rápido. Podía sentir el ardor en su garganta, la podía ver matar a Charlie y a Sue, tenía la vista fija en esa niña de grandes ojos chocolate, era la sangre más dulce que había olido jamás. La puerta apareció frente a mí en un segundo, intenté abrirla pero estaba con seguro así que la eché abajo y llegué a la estancia justo cuando Nessie se lanzaba sobre la niña. No la podría detener si la abrazaba así que me lancé hacia ella y destruímos gran parte de la cocina. Quedé sobre ella pero me apartó rápidamente y volvió hacia la estancia, Charlie aferraba a Bella.

-- ¡Nessie no! ¡SI INTENTAS CONTROLARME TE VOY A CASTIGAR! --vi en su mente lo que quería hacer y no me quedó otra opción que gritar, titubeó un segundo, lo suficiente como para darme oportunidad para abrazarla --no respires --le susurré, ella asintió de inmediato. Miré a Charlie que asustado nos observaba, si no estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que éramos, ahora tenía una muy buena sospecha... por un escaso segundo miró a mi hija como un monstruo pero inmediatamente después lo descartó, el resto de sus pensamientos eran confusos y todos bailaban en torno a la niña, en torno a Bella.

--Pa... --murmuró Nessie entre dientes. Había olvidado que ella si necesitaba respirar. En el jardín se giró y me abrazó, había comenzado a llorar. Ella sabía que había atacado a su madre, estaba arrepentida. No paraba de recordar la mirada aterrada de Bella, la expresión asustada de Charlie.

--Tranquila, ya pasó, todo está bien hija, todo está bien

--Pero yo... --intentó correr pero no se lo permití. No podía dejarla culparse porque la comprendía perfectamente.

--Necesitamos hablar, debes conocer una parte de mi existencia que no me enorgullece

--Papá, sé absolutamente todo acerca de ti

--Recuerdo haberles prohibido a todos que te dijeran que intenté comerme a tu madre cuando la conocí --me miró sorprendida. Sí, eso no lo sabía, no era algo que me enorgulleciera --me pasó lo mismo que a ti

-- ¿Quién te detuvo? --bajé la mirada, si le decía que nadie se sentiría mal --eso creí. Mientras ella esté así...

--Por supuesto que no --la interrumpí viendo en su mente lo que quería hacer, quería alejarse, no tenía claro de a donde iría. Pero se creía un peligro. Yo sabía que era fuerte y podía con eso. --hija, tengo casi 100 años y tú solo 4 --ofendida intentó refutar por lo que me apresuré a agregar --de nacida sí Nessie, no puedes comparar... te vas a quedar y juntos vamos a superar esto

--Papá no quiero...

--No le vas a hacer nada hija, sé que puedes

--Me siento mal...

--Te entiendo perfectamente... vamos, expliquémosle a Charlie lo que pasó para poder regresar --fui hacia la casa cuando Nessie asintió, pero me detuve al no sentirla a mi lado. Se había quedado en medio del jardín mirando sus pies avergonzada --hija...

--No, no puedo entrar ahí. Cada vez que hablo aquí rodeada de aire limpio, cada vez que respiro, la garganta me quema. Un monstruo dentro de mí comienza a planear como deshacerme de ti, del abuelo, de Sue, como obtener esa sangre tan dulce --mi muerto corazón me dolió al verla caer de rodillas, temblaba y sollozaba como no podía permitirme. Me acerqué a ella y me arrodillé, con cuidado la atraje hacia mi pecho.

-- ¿Estás bien? --la vocecita me tomó por sorpresa, giré la cabeza. Bella esperaba una respuesta en el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos cargados de preocupación me miraron fijamente, el delicioso color sonrosado le cubrió las mejillas. Nessie me abrazó con más fuerza y hundió la cara entre mi pecho. La niña intentó acercarse, me congelé, no pude decirle que no lo hiciera, por un lado mi hija seguía apretándome sollozando y por otro, miraba a esa niña hipnotizado.

--No Bella! --Charlie había logrado detenerla y se lo agradecí.

--Pero se golpeó, quiero saber si está bien papá --refunfuñó con el entrecejo fruncido, no pude evitar reír. Esa era mi Bella. Nessie miró sobre mi hombro, se tranquilizó un poco al ver a Charlie jalar a Bella y ella se aferraba con las dos manos al umbral de la puerta.

--Estoy bien Bella, ve adentro --susurró apretando más la cara a mi pecho.

--Ve a casa, yo le explicaré a Charlie. Tranquilízate, duerme un poco --me puse de pie aún abrazado a ella, la aparté solo un poco para poder verla a los ojos --directo a casa, telefonearé en 10 minutos

--Sí papá

Me quedé afuera lo suficiente para escanear sus pensamientos. Cuando estuve seguro de que no planeaba huir enfrenté a Charlie. Tenía que decirle lo suficiente para que me dejara llevarme a Bella, reclamarla como mi esposa teniendo 7 años parecía bastante enfermo. Y ocultarle lo que revelara de más. Fácil.

Charlie estaba sentado en la estancia con Bella sobre sus piernas, la apretó contra su pecho en cuanto me vio. Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme y el fuerte olor de la sangre de Bella hizo que la boca se me llenara de veneno. Me forcé a tragar y volví a respirar hondo, esta vez para recordar, me volvería a acostumbrar. Bella me sonrió y le regresé la sonrisa, ese hermoso color le cubrió las mejillas de inmediato. Aspiré lentamente, había casi olvidado esto.

------------NESSIE POV------------------------------

Llegué a casa y me dirigí a las escaleras. No tenía interés en averiguar sobre los 3 niños en el comedor o los 4 vampiros extra sentados en la estancia.

--Nessie ven a saludar --me pidió la abuela pero seguí de largo y llegué a la habitación de mi padre. Tomaría mi ropa y me largaría antes de que él regresara, aunque claro, esperaría a que llamara para tener tiempo de irme. Jake me llevaría a donde le pidiera, tenía que hacerlo, en cuanto lo encontrara por supuesto. A pesar de que su olor invadía toda la casa y sabía que él había regresado ya, no estaba aquí. Escuché a la abuela subir las escaleras, debí haber saludado y después subido, así no sospecharía nada. Arrojé la maleta que tenía sobre la cama y me senté en su lugar. Se detuvo frente a la puerta

--Pasa abuela --ella asomó la cabeza y preocupada se me acercó. ¿qué rayos le iba a decir?, ¿la verdad?.

-- ¿A dónde vas? --me sorprendió tanto que me preguntara eso que busqué la maleta que había ido a dar contra la pared y se podía ver perfectamente desde la puerta. Abajo un teléfono sonó una vez.

--Sí, Nessie está aquí acaba de llegar --dijo tía Rosalie, guardó silencio unos segundos y volvió a hablar --entiendo, me aseguraré. --y colgó. La escuché subir apresurada, llegar hasta la puerta y entró sin haber llamado, su vista se fijó en la maleta tirada contra la pared --será mejor que lo descartes --desvié la mirada

-- ¿Qué pasa?

--Edward dice que Nessie quiere irse --me acusó con ojos entrecerrados. No debí haber pasado por ropa, debí haber buscado a Jake en la reserva. La abuela me miró entre confundida y triste, alcé la mano hasta su rostro, no podía hablar sentía que la voz se me quebraría. Mi tía no se acercó, seguro mi padre ya le había dicho. Cuando terminé de contarle a mi abuela, miré hacia otra parte. No podía verla a la cara, no podría ver a los ojos a nadie. Me sentía terrible. Ella me tomó la cara y me hizo mirarla, contrario a lo que esperaba ver en ella, tenía una sonrisa comprensiva.

--Cariño, es parte de lo que somos...

--Pero el abuelo nunca intentó hacerlo, tía Rosalie cargó a tío Emmett bañado en sangre y no...

--Es diferente amor --dijo mi tía acercándose, la miré a pesar de que no quería hacerlo --la sangre de Emmett no era tan dulce como lo es la de Bella para ti o...

--Mi padre ya me dijo que intentó comerse a mamá, pero a él nadie lo detuvo. Y él tuvo que...

--Cariño --me dijo la abuela pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros, respiré hondo y me recargué en ella --no puedes comparar casi un siglo de experiencia con...

--Sí, sí 4 años, eso ya me lo dijo mi padre --me puse de pie y comencé a dar vueltas frente a ellas. Tía Rosalie parecía pendiente de algo abajo, algo en lo que por el momento no podía poner atención. Tenía que irme, no podía poner en riesgo a mi propia madre.

--Nessie, será mejor que desistas porque te vamos a vigilar todo el día hasta que aparezca tu padre... ¿que está haciendo? --murmuró mi tía desviando la mirada hacia la puerta. Puse atención uno de los humanos se acercaba a un vampiro que conocía pero no lograba ubicar. El sentir esos corazones latir con tanta tranquilidad, poder escuchar su sangre pasando por esas venas regando cada centímetro de su ser, me hacía recordar esa sangre de la niñita de... mi madre. En ese momento tomé una decisión, iría a cazar y... me escaparía. Podría burlar a cualquiera, si esos humanos eran algunos de mis tíos transformados en niños, no podrían ponerme atención, podría irme y no poner en riesgo a mi madre.

-- ¿Y los bebés? --pregunté intentando desviar el tema. Pude ver en las caras de mi abuela y tía que creyeron mi repentino interés.

--Duermen en la estancia junto a... --empezó diciendo mi tía, pero su perfecto rostro se deformó un poco, parecía una mueca --ay Emmett --dijo sujetándose la cabeza con una mano

-- ¿Qué tiene mi tío?

--Nessie --dijo la abuela -- ¿notas a los 3 humanos abajo? --asentí --son Alice, Carlisle y Emmett --volví a asentir y corrí tras mi tía que apresurada llegó hasta la estancia para detener una bola que iba directo hacia un vampiro de largo cabello negro, su piel era exageradamente pálida, casi transparente, esos ojos borgoña lechosos y el olor, me hicieron retroceder algunos años. Sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estómago y me hubieran sacado el aire. Pero no pude preocuparme por mucho más tiempo, reconocí lo que mi tía tenía en una mano...

-- ¡Mató a Adam! --grité aterrada, mi tía sonrió como disculpa. Vagamente noté al vampiro viejo que enarcaba una ceja. Intenté girarme y encontrar al culpable de que me dejara sin hijo pero mi abuela me abrazó y me llevó hacia donde estaba el viejo, digo, con una piel así debe estar viejo ¿no?.

--Señorita Renesmee --sus ojos lechosos me dieron escalofríos, eran extraños al estar mezclados con el borgoña. Extendió su mano, solo la miré.

--Aro, un gusto que vengas a visitarnos pero no tengo ganas de que leas lo que ha sido de mi vida, no lo tomes a mal pero no estrecharé tu mano --los otros tres que lo acompañaban gruñeron bajo sus respiraciones pero no le tomé importancia, le sonreí al viejo vampiro para que no se ofendiera. Él calmó a sus acompañantes y me regresó la sonrisa.

--No era esa mi intención, me disculpo si lo malinterpretó. --claro y yo creo en el conejo de pascua ¿no?.

No le puse atención a los otros tres, respiré hondo y me senté en uno de los sillones, el volver a sentir esos corazones palpitando en la habitación me hacía recordar, de nuevo, el olor de la sangre de mi madre aún me hacía palpitar la cabeza. Intenté concentrarme en otra cosa y miré hacia la televisión. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Ahora mi abuelo y dos más de mis tíos se volvían niños. Miré a mi abuelo, en pocas palabras un pequeño ángel, no he visto cara más angelical en un humano. Tenia los ojos grises más claros que los de tío Jazz, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos y su tranquila voz, lo hacían ver aún más inocente. Tía Alice por el contrario, parecía la contraparte de mi abuelo... llevo solo un par de minutos aquí y no se ha estado quieta un solo segundo, me pregunto si le habrán dado refresco de cola con chocolate y café. Cuando llega a sentarse a ver televisión, lo hace sentada sobre sus piernas y no deja de brincar, del respaldo del sofá solo alcanzaba a ver su largo cabello negro haciéndose hacia todas partes, eso y las manos de mi tío Jasper cada vez que ella se movía, era más pequeña incluso que mi madre y... su sangre no huele tan deliciosamente bien. En el respaldo del sillón estaba sentado mi tío Emmett como si estuviera sobre un caballo miraba con el ceño junto a uno de los vampiros, giré un poco, era Jane, no parecía caerle muy bien, sus lindos y extraños ojos entre azul y verde fijos en ella. Mi tío era enorme aún de niño, de siete años y parecía de 10, en pocas palabras solo se había encogido, seguía igual se miraba fuerte. Pero lo más lindo era ese enorme nido que tenía por cabello, sus rizos estaban alborotados y bastante largos.

Podría clasificar a los niños, mi abuelo era angelical, tía Alice hiperactiva, pequeña y podía apostar que desquiciaría a tío Jasper, tío Emmett el pequeño más grande y tierno que he visto y mi madre, terriblemente apetecible para la seguridad de ambas.

--Abuela voy de caza --murmuré. Los otros cuatro me miraron curiosos. --no voy a hacer nada malo, no tengo ganas de escuchar un sermón de mi padre --bufé intentando parecer resignada

--Hija...

--Si me quedo desollaré vivo a ese niño --gruñí señalando a mi tío, el chiquillo me sonrió. Tuve que desviar la mirada para no reír también. Una hermosa sonrisa pícara igual a la que tenía de grande.

-- ¿Era tuyo el muñeco? --preguntó una cantarina voz, me giré curiosa. Tía Alice parecía acróbata caminando por la orilla del respaldo del sofá, tío Jasper movía los brazos nervioso a su alrededor. Como si no pudiera atraparla antes de que se diera contra el piso.

--No, era mi hijo --siseé --y ese... chiquillo... --apreté la mandíbula --lo mató

--Ness es Emmett --me recordó tía Rosalie, yo ya sabía que era él. Pero un niño que... ayyy. No abrí la boca y seguí hacia la puerta.

--Vuelvo en un par de horas, no iré muy lejos --antes de que pudieran decirme algo salí de la casa

--Solo era un muñeco, ¿Por qué se enojó? --escuché la voz del chiquillo cuando brincaba el río.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude sin un rumbo fijo, solo corrí. Quizá mi molestia no era por lo del muñeco, supongo que ahora con estas transformaciones ese proyecto terminaría. No podía dejar de pensar en mi madre, en... en que había estado a punto de matarla. Llegué a Seattle, estaba lloviendo. ¿Dónde me quedaría?, para mi maldita suerte necesito dormir. Si tan solo fuera un vampiro normal, si solo fuera un vampiro.

Entré a la ciudad y lentamente recorrí las calles. No puse atención a nada, lo único que hacía era evitar chocar contra las personas, vagamente noté que me miraban raro al caminar bajo la lluvia sin protección alguna. Poco a poco el cabello se me fue pegando a la cara, el agua caía cada vez más rápido. Debía encontrar algún lugar donde pasar la noche.

--Disculpe --dije a una anciana en una esquina -- ¿podría darme la hora?

--Las 7 hija

--Gracias --le sonreí girándome

--Mira, toma --me llamó cuando intentaba cruzar la calle, giré solo la cabeza. La señora me extendía un paraguas

--Gracias, casi llego a mi destino. Usted lo necesita

--No, no tonterías, lo acabo de comprar. Anda tómalo que te vas a resfriar --insistió poniendo el paraguas en mis manos. Vi en sus ojos que se sorprendió al sentir mi piel, pero no me importó. Tomó el paraguas y después de agradecerle seguí caminando. Lo abrí solo por compromiso, pero unas cuadras después lo cerré. Necesitaba mojarme, era lo único que sentía que podía tranquilizarme.

Miré hacia el cielo agradecida con las gotas que me mojaron la cara y borrarían mi rastro, no podrían encontrarme, solo tenía que mantener la mente en blanco hasta que me fuera de ahí... sí podría. El poco maquillaje que llevaba se corrió unos minutos después. Ya no me importaba lo que la gente pensara al verme caminar así.

Las luces de los locales y los autos me hicieron comprender que había caído la noche, todo estaba mucho más oscuro. Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde dormir. Un lugar donde ellos no imaginaran que podía quedarme. Ni siquiera imagino la hora que sea o el tiempo que he estado desaparecida y mi padre debe estar demasiado ocupado con mi humana madre, mejor así y que me deje evitar una desgracia. Si me comiera a mamá, no me lo perdonaría y él tampoco... lo desilusionaría a él, al abuelo Carlisle... a todos.

Algunas horas después, cuando le di como 20 vueltas a la ciudad y comenzaba a darme sueño. Encontré un motel, ahí me quedaría. Me buscarían en algún hotel 5 estrellas. Pero solo serían unas horas y solo llevaba unos cientos de dólares, me alcanzaría para algunos días mientras recorriera Washington y luego... ya vería que haría después.

--Bienvenida a Motel 6 --dijo una muchacha cuando entré a la recepción, no sería muy mayor que yo

--Disculpe que moje todo aquí --murmuré acercándome

--No se preocupe por eso, el tiempo ha estado imposible --me sonrió

--Quisiera una habitación simple por favor

--Por supuesto, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

¿Por cuánto tiempo?. ¿Cuánto tardaría mi padre para salir a buscarme?

--Solo esta noche --asintió sonriente y tecleó algunas cosas en la computadora. Me dio la llave y pagué.

Por fortuna era una habitación afuera, así que volví a la lluvia. La visibilidad parecía imposible para los humanos. El lugar empezaba a llenarse, muchos autos estaban estacionados en espera de que terminara. Llegué a mi habitación y fui directo al frigobar, quizá habría sido más inteligente detenerme a cazar. Moría de hambre, pero ni siquiera sabía si tenían servicio a la habitación y no gastaría el poco dinero que llevaba, lo necesitaría así que solo tomé un refresco y unas galletas.

Bebí media lata de refresco y comí solo dos galletas. Se me había revuelto el estómago y había descubierto que era más la sed que tenía. Mañana cazaría. Aún vestida y totalmente mojada me acosté en la cama. El insistente sonido de las gotas empezó a adormecerme, el reloj de la pared marcaba las 4 de la mañana cuando me dormí.

Sentí que no había podido dormir nada cuando desperté, el reloj decía que eran las 5 de la tarde. Había dormido de más. Pude darle tiempo a mi familia de que me... buscara... miré hacia el rincón junto a la puerta y me encogí. Ahí recargado contra la pared estaba mi padre, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y me miraba extremadamente serio. Bajé la mirada en espera de que iniciaran los gritos.

--No te voy a gritar --susurró papá acercándose lentamente --Nessie, nos preocupamos

--Lo siento

--Hija, te dije que hablaríamos --no estaba molesto, su voz parecía el suave terciopelo que era siempre, bueno, la mayoría de las veces

--Pero yo...

--Esme y Rosalie estaban histéricas cuando regresé a la casa. Ni siquiera Jasper podía calmarlas completamente. Y Bella estuvo llorando toda la noche --lo miré confundida --dijo que quería ver si estabas bien y cuando escuchó a Rose decir que habías escapado se preocupó. Los niños te esperan, Emmett está arrepentido por haber matado a Adam, quiere hacerle un funeral, ya hasta preparó el discurso --sonreí levemente. Un funeral, no me parecía tan mala idea.

--Papá, no quiero ser un riesgo para mi madre. Deja que me quede en La Push mientras ella está como humana

-- ¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes en vez de solo desaparecerte? --su voz endureció y sus ojos se estrecharon

--Lo siento, perdón

--Nessie, sé que puedes con esto, tranquila, tómalo con calma

-- ¡Pero es que su sangre huele demasiado bien para ser normal! --exclamé poniéndome de pie, empecé a caminar frente a él sin ser completamente consciente. Él me miraba en silencio -- ¡eso no puede ser posible!

-- ¿Sabes que odiaba a tu madre? --comentó casualmente, me detuve al momento. Pero ahora se amaban tanto, ¿cómo podía haberla odiado alguna vez? --solo porque existía, porque me ponía en riesgo. Su sangre olía tan bien que la deseé como a ningún humano en toda mi existencia. Huí una semana para no hacer nada, pero después decidí que nada valía tanto la pena como para hundirme en una depresión y abandonar a mi familia. Sabía que Esme sufría con mi ausencia y no podía defraudar a mis padres, así que volví y enfrenté a esa boba humana --mientras hablaba sus ojos brillaban, tenía una sonrisa melancólica --primero fui su protector, después su no-amigo... recuerdo como le molestaba que le dijera que no podía ser su amigo, pero que quería serlo. Y si no hubiera pensado todo con más calma --se puso de pie y se me acercó --tú no estarías aquí cariño --me abrazó y también lo abracé. Pero su piel fría me hizo estremecer, sin intención me aparté de un brinco. Me miró curioso. Oculté mi propio desconcierto yendo hacia la cama por las galletas. Tiré la lata media de refresco al bote y me retaqué la boca con galletas. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

Miré a mi padre, fingía no haber escuchado nada pero pensaba en ello.

--Estás ruborizada --dijo papá cuando salíamos del estacionamiento en el auto del abuelo. Me imagino lo que le habría molestado haber que tenido irme a buscar en auto. Ahora el sol brillaba en lo alto con fuerza.

--Con un galán como el que tengo a mi lado, cualquiera lo estaría --bromeé mirándolo, él me sonrió

A pesar de que acababa de despertar, cuando la aguja marcó los 200 km/hr me quedé dormida.

--Amor, Nessie --la fría mano de mi padre me acarició la mejilla, lentamente abrí los ojos. Estábamos en La Push ¿habrá tomado lo que dije en serio?

--No quería despertarte pero Jacob insistió --dijo señalando tras él. Miré a Jake, estaba cruzado de brazos y muy serio --no, no tomé lo que me dijiste en serio. Solo que quiere hablar contigo --me sonrió y se apartó para que pudiera salir del coche. Salí y fui hasta Jake que en verdad empezó a preocuparme, no sonreía ni estiraba los brazos para abrazarme. ¿Qué rayos le pasará?. Papá rió quedamente, él sabía y no me decía. Cuando llegué hasta Jake vi en sus ojos algo que no esperaba, parecía dolido.

--Llévala a casa

--Sana, salva y temprano --contestó Jake formalmente. Me extrañó.

Papá riendo subió al carro y se fue.

--Estamos solos, ¿que haremos? --me giré hacia él y sonriente lo miré. Él solo me regresó una mirada seria. Bien, si él no hablaría iría a saludar a Billy. Di dos pasos antes de que la gruesa mano de Jacob se me enrollara en el brazo y empezara a jalarme. Me guió hasta la playa. Y a mí me empezaba a molestar el mutismo del joven -- ¡Ya vale Jacob! --unos minutos después, cuando en verdad me hartó su comportamiento me detuve. Él me soltó y se giró, seguía malditamente serio.

-- ¿Por qué?

-- ¿Eh?

--Por qué... por qué lo hiciste --repitió mirándome con intensidad, yo en cambio lo miraba sin entender. Parecía que lo había ofendido, me veía como si... como si lo hubiera engañado con alguien y sinceramente hasta donde recuerdo estuve sola en Seattle... aaah vaya, eso era.

--Lo dices porque intenté comerme a mi madre? --intenté tomarlo a broma. Jake y mi madre eran grandes amigos, aunque no tengo muy claro como llegaron a serlo, solo conocía el clásico nos conocemos desde pequeños y presentía que lo que fuera que tuviera mi madre con las motos y los saltos de acantilado, tenía que ver con Jacob Black.

--Sé que eres fuerte y no le harías nada a Bella --contestó, apenas había despegado la mandíbula. ¿Y a éste que mosca le habrá picado?

--Ya Jake, no te entiendo --bien que le entendía pero él debía decirlo para saber exactamente porque debía disculparme.

-- ¿Por qué huiste así?. Casi me muero cuando Edward me dijo que habías desaparecido y que no podía ni escuchar tus pensamientos o sentir siquiera tu olor, te había perdido el rastro! --habló muy rápido, parecía histérico. Se sujetaba la cabeza con las dos manos. Fui hasta la orilla del mar y me senté. El agua me pasaba cuando las olas llegaban a tierra. Estaba fría.

--Perdona, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. No quería arriesgar a mi madre --murmuré hundiendo la mano en la húmeda arena. Se acercó lentamente y se dejó caer junto a mí.

--Pudiste haber venido o pedirme que te acompañara... si algo te hubiera pasado...

--Jake, sinceramente --lo miré divertida. Algo en esa preocupación excesiva me parecía graciosa -- ¿qué podría pasarme? Una bala rebotaría

--Ness --acortó aún más mi mote, miraba a lo lejos, donde el sol se ocultaba. --por favor, prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer, que no te irás solo así.

--Jake...

--Solo hazlo Nessie, prométemelo

--De acuerdo te lo prometo --parecía demasiado serio. Algo tenía y no podía preguntarle el qué. Preocupado si estaba, repentinamente preocupado. Me pregunto si mi padre accedería a espiar sus sueños para averiguar lo que tiene. -- ¡vamos! --bueno, olvidaría eso de momento, no quería deprimirme más. De un brinco me puse de pie y corrí hacia el agua -- ¡anda no seas miedoso, está rica!

--Nessie está helada! --exclamó Jake sonriendo

-- ¡Anda!

-- ¡Tu vestido se va a estropear con la sal del agua! --dijo acercándose, cuando el agua me llegaba al pecho me giré hacia él

-- ¿Quieres que me lo quite? --le pregunté coqueta. Él desvió la mirada rápidamente sonrojándose hasta el tope --anda ya, que la única que podría decirme algo tiene 7 años... ¡ya sé! --se me acababa de ocurrir algo. Así podría pensar y pasar unas horas con él. Se quitó la camisa y llegó rápido hasta donde estaba yo.

-- ¿Qué es lo que sabes pequeña? --dijo tomándome la cara entre su mano. Sentí que me sonrojaba y me giré rápidamente.

-- Hagamos una carrera --murmuré apenada. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me siento así. A Jake lo conozco desde que nací y con él nunca me ha dado vergüenza nada.

-- ¿Una carrera? --su voz sorprendida me sacó de mis pensamientos, respiré hondo asegurándome que el rojo había desaparecido de mi rostro y me giré. Puse las manos sobre su pecho y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, sabía que no necesitaba esforzarme mucho para atontarlo con mis poderes de vampiro y como último le sonreí de lado. Eso lo dejaría sin defensa. -- ¿a dónde?

--A Alaska

--Pe... pe --murmuró parpadeando, intentaba salirse de mi encanto, pero no lo dejaría. Quería nadar a Alaska e iba a nadar a Alaska

--Por fa Jake, solo unas horas. Una carrera, bueno, si no quieres está bien --dije suspirando, dejé escapar un sollozo y me giré lentamente dejando el anzuelo ahí.

--Espera Nessie, no llores --sonreí triunfante al escuchar sus toscos pasos en el agua...

---------------------Edward POV----------------------------

Escanee completamente los pensamientos de Aro y sus acompañantes. No podía encontrar ninguna mala intención, parecía que solo querían ver a Nessie, saber de Helen y saludar a Carlisle. Lo de las transformaciones les había sorprendido bastante. Aro estaba curioso por el acontecimiento, pero también se miraba indignado.

Los niños por fin habían subido a dormir, bueno, la mayoría. Solo Emmett aseguraba ser lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar una siesta. Carlisle y Bella no habían dado problemas para dormir, pero lo que había sido Alice... Dios santo, esa niña! Hizo que sintiera una repentina lástima por mi hermano, Jasper le había suplicado cerca de dos horas para que se acostara cuando pudo hacerla subir a su habitación. Nunca le levantó la voz ni media octava... jamás creí posible que algo pudiera ponerlo al borde de la histeria, pero si Alice sigue de 7 años, estoy seguro de que llegará muy cerca de ese ataque. Emmett por otra parte... él solo se encogió y Rosalie está exultante. Aunque Helen se mira extraña, como desilusionada... pero sus pensamientos giran en torno a Emmett. Algo pasa, algo se me escapa y por general nada se me va.

--Así que... ¿estás cómoda? --comentó Jane burlesca. Helen la miró seria. Sus pensamientos se volvieron bastante violentos. No pude evitar corregir la garganta al ver que se imaginaba incinerando a Jane. _Se lo gana. _Pensó con un suspiro, le sonreí.

--Pues sí, aunque extraño un poco a Cayo. Aquí tengo las mismas comodidades que en Volterra, solo que tengo que conseguir las cosas por mí misma. No me lo traen a la cama --dijo sin aparente interés -- ¿quieres galletas Emmett?, vamos a la cocina --sonrió mirando al niño que asintió, bajó rápidamente del sofá y corrió tras ella.

--Maldita bruja --masculló Jane justo cuando Emmett pasaba frente a ella. Se llevó el tapete al frenar. Con el ceño junto y una mirada excesivamente seria, miró a Jane.

-- ¿Por qué le dices a Helen así? --exigió furioso. Helen se detuvo y giró la cabeza, miraba a Emmett... ¿enternecida? -- ¡te pregunté algo!

--Cállate niño --siseó Jane mirando hacia otra parte.

--Emmett --murmuró Esme intentando alejar al niño pero él avanzó hacia Jane.

--Tú eres la bruja --exclamó Emmett mirando molesto a Jane.

-- Y tú estás feo --contestó Jane sacándole la lengua.

--Eres una bruja fea, fea, fea, fea --dijo Emmett regresándole el gesto

--Pues tú estás enano

--Tú también y...y... --podía ver todo el repertorio de Emmett pasando a gran velocidad por su cabeza, quería escoger uno perfecto --eres niña y las niñas dan asco --bueno, siete años. No podía pedir tanto ¿o sí?

--No es verdad! --exclamó Jane poniéndose de pie de un brinco --los niños dan asco fijate, porque no tienen modales --pues después de todo Emmett seguía siendo Emmett sin importar la edad que tuviera, eso le había molestado en verdad a Jane.

--Pero los niños son lindos, todos quieren a los niños. ¿Verdad Rose? --giró la cabeza hacia Rosalie y le sonrió

--Claro --rió Rosalie, se divertía con eso.

-- ¿A sí? Pues con ese cabello parece que te espantaron

--Pues a ti parece que te lamió una vaca --contestó Emmett aplastándose los rizos con las dos manos dejándolo pegado a su cara. Jane rechinó los dientes con furia.

--Pero no tengo más cabello que cabeza

--Pero yo no apesto

--Yo tampoco! --exclamó Helen --enano del demonio

--Enana del cara...

-- ¡Emmett! --gritó Esme.

--Enana del carámbano con leche --dijo Emmett mirando confundido a Esme. Mejor no saber como llegaba eso a ser insulto --tus ojos son feos

--Y los tuyos raros

--Pero tú estás flaca... "ay soy Jane la mega flaca, estoy amargada porque no me dan comida" --canturreó Emmett con las manos en la cadera, empezó a dar vueltas contoneándose exageradamente, logrando una excelente imitación de Jane, al menos en la voz. Todos rompieron en carcajadas, incluso Aro. En Jane flameó la furia de golpe, sus ojos se clavaron en Emmett.

-- ¡NO, SOLO ES UN NIÑO! --grité arrojándome por Emmett. Apreté la mandíbula cuando el dolor me golpeó, caí de rodillas sin poder evitarlo.

--Desgraciada --vagamente escuché sisear a Helen y después un grito aterrado de Jane. El dolor se esfumó.

-- ¿Estás bien? --pregunté a Emmett, él me miraba asustado. -- Emmett, ¿estás bien?

-- ¡No Helen! --gritó Alec asustado.

--Si te acercas Demetri te juro que...

Los pensamientos de todos daban a la histeria y Jasper no hacía nada por arreglar las cosas. Me topé con los de Helen, puro fuego, no había otra imagen. Miré a mi alrededor. La capa de Jane se terminaba de incinerar en el piso, mientras ella estaba contra la pared y Helen la aprisionaba. Pequeñas chispas de fuego aparecían en la ropa de Jane que daba saltitos asustada. Estaba aterrada, le tenía terror a Helen, tanto que ni siquiera podía pensar en usar su don para zafarse.

--Alec si solo te mueves, para cuando tu don me llegue. De tu maldita hermana quedará solo un montón de humo empalagoso.

--Basta Helen por favor --murmuró Aro --Jane cometió un error, no debió siquiera haberlo pensado pero...

--Un niño... humano... mi padre --siseó Helen. Podía ver en sus pensamientos que apenas había espacio para las palabras. El fuego empezaba a consumirla por dentro. Ella misma sabía que no tardaría mucho en explotar y Jane desaparecería. Nada bueno acarrearía esto. Rosalie se había congelado con Emmett en brazos, Esme estaba frente a ella protegiéndolo.

--Sí y lo lamento. Helen por favor, te vas a arrepentir después, por favor --insistió Aro. Alec estaba estático, Demetri molesto, quería intervenir pero Helen sería más rápida, él lo sabía perfectamente.

--Siempre me has odiado --susurró Helen dando otro paso --yo no te hacía nada, pero ahora el sentimiento es mutuo y adivina Jane, te metiste con el humano equivocado --busqué los pensamientos de Jane pero estaban en blanco. ¿Por qué rayos Jasper no hacía nada para calmar la situación?. _Podría ayudar a Helen a molestarse otro poco_. Me aterró el pensamiento de Jazz, ¿hablaba en serio?.

--Helen, no pasó nada. Emmett está bien y yo también --dije acercándome a ella

--No te muevas Edward, no te garantizo que salgas ileso --me dijo. Tuve que detenerme, molesto miré a Jasper. Él no era así

-- ¡Jasper! --Jazz me miró serio._ Intentó dañar a Emmett, te torturó _--nada pasó, todo está bien. Haz algo --le rogué, no quería que esto terminara en una guerra. Si algo le pasaba a Jane, Alec brincaría y Demetri le seguiría. Claro que podríamos contra ellos pero Aro... Helen lo quemaría, quizá después de alguna pelea. Entonces se vendría toda la guardia. No podíamos hacer esto --por Carlisle, Jasper, no podemos desilusionarlo solo porque tenga 7 años --mi hermano pareció pensarlo. El lugar empezó a cubrirse de tranquilidad poco a poco.

--Helen, tengo sueño --Emmett apareció de la nada junto a Helen. Había estado demasiado ocupado en Jasper y Helen como para haberlo visto. El niño jalaba la blusa de Helen -- ¿vamos a dormir?, no pelees por favor --poco a poco el fuego fue dejando pasar otras cosas en los pensamientos de Helen. Ahí fue donde la calma cubrió todo.

--Claro enano, vamos --Helen bufó entre dientes y le tomó la mano a Emmett, pero antes de girarse siseó amenazante --vuelve a pensarlo siquiera Jane y no habrá niño o habilidad especial que pueda detenerme --dio media vuelta y fue a la habitación de Rose y Emmett. El fuego bailaba lentamente en sus pensamientos. En cuanto Helen salió de la estancia, Alec corrió hacia su hermana. En cambio Aro miró a mi madre. Al parecer nosotros no teníamos culpa de nada.

--Lo siento Esme, en nombre de Jane les pido una disculpa --en nombre de Jane?. Claro, ella ahora está aún shockeada --compensaremos este desdichado incidente ayudándolos a solucionar su problema con las transformaciones. Revisaremos su antigua residencia e investigaremos. Si encontramos algo se lo haremos saber. Aún no logro reivindicarme por el problema que surgió hace unos años con la pequeña Renesmee y ahora esto. Estoy muy avergonzado. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, nunca hay que tentar a una mujer molesta --sonrió mirándome, le regresé la sonrisa por cortesía. Tenía razón, no había que jugar con una mujer molesta y menos si ésta podía eliminarte con un parpadear.

--Te lo agradeceremos Aro --contestó Esme seria. Helen escuchaba atenta en la puerta de la habitación. Emmett se había quedado profundamente dormido tan solo tocar la cama.

--Estaremos en contacto --Demetri se movió junto a Aro como su sombra, Alec abrazando a Jane la jaló.

--Aro, te agradeceríamos mucho que no cazaran aquí, tenemos que mantener nuestro anonimato.

--Por supuesto Edward, no te preocupes

--Eso estuvo de wow --exclamó Jasper cuando los Vulturis cruzaban el río.

-- ¿En verdad pensabas hacer que Helen se molestara para que quemara a Jane?, ¿imaginas siquiera lo que eso provocaría? --le pregunté incrédulo. Él simplemente se alzó de hombros.

-- Jasper, ¿eso es cierto? --preguntó mi madre. Jazz me mandó una mirada molesta antes de ver a Esme.

--Lastimó a Edward e intentó dañar a Emmet siendo solo un niño y humano, no podía dejarla sin un susto al menos --dijo mirándola --claro que no lo iba a hacer Esme --agregó al ver que no le creía. Helen bajó lentamente.

--Supongo que yo también debo disculparme --susurró entrando a la estancia. Todos la miramos.

--Tranquila, solo defendías a... --intentó decir Rosalie, pero Esme la interrumpió.

--Pero no estuvo bien

--Lo sé Esme y lo siento. Puse en riesgo la amistad que tienen con ellos. Pero es que el que intentara lastimar a Emmett hizo que me hirviera todo y... --Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse. El solo imaginar que Emmett hubiera recibido el odio de Jane, la hacía volver a encenderse. Respiró hondo y agregó --miré a Edward de rodillas yo no pude...

--Pero pudiste controlarte --dije intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Dibujó una sonrisa irónica y me miró.

--Sí, porque quería que sufriera bastante antes de incinerarla, no le iba a dar la alegría de morir rápido

--Ya, bueno. Al menos logró que se fueran --comentó Jasper --así podemos pensar por qué nos pasa esto.

Arriba, Bella acababa de despertar y descalza salia de la habitación. Antes de avanzar tres metros le dio una patada a la pared. Me encogí de hombros sin querer al escuchar su dedo tronar, me extrañó que no llorara. Cuando llegué estaba sentada en el piso mirándose el pie, sollozaba en silencio.

-- ¿Bella?

--Me golpeé el dedo chiquito --susurró sin mirarme. ¿Por qué presentía que sería peor a cuando la conocí?. Me acuclillé junto a ella y le tomé el pie. El contacto de mi piel le agradó. Solo eran un golpe.

-- ¡Hola camarada! --saludó Emmett pasando junto a mí

-- ¿No acabas de dormirte?

--No, acabo de despertar --sonrió y corrió hacia las escaleras. Carlisle lo siguió poco después. Unas imagenes extrañas me distrajeron, parecía una de las visiones de Alice pero ahora ella era una niña... y temblaba.

--Bella, ve con cuidado abajo. Por favor --dije sonriéndole. Me puse de pie y fui hacia la habitación de Alice, Jasper se me unió cuando abría la puerta. Rápidamente fue hasta ella y la abrazó, debía estar muy unido a ella para haber sentido el miedo hasta donde estaba.

No le gustaba ver esas imágenes, no podía dejar de recordarlas... y yo solo podía ver colores sin formas exactas. Jasper intentaba tranquilizarla y cuando lo lograba, una imagen saltó en la mente de Alice. Era un hombre, no más bien un vampiro, vegetariano también parecía nómada, estaba junto a Nessie sonriéndole.

--No estás loca Alice, está todo bien --dije mirándola --son sueños y cuando tengas uno así, Jazz va a estar junto a ti --asintió más tranquila. Miré a Jasper cuando sus pensamientos preocupados me golpearon --una visión --susurré. _Pero si es humana _--sí, no son tan sólidos como antes y supongo que tampoco serán tan comunes --bisbiseé. -- ¡ay Bella! --salí rápidamente de la habitación, Bella no había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando inexplicablemente se le atravesaron los pies, por fortuna pude llegar a tiempo y atraparla antes de que rodara desde la mitad de las escaleras. -- ¿estás bien Bella? --le pregunté dejándola sobre un sillón. Ella me sonrió.

-- ¡Está lloviendo! --gritó Carlisle señalando emocionado la ventana.

--Que novedad --susurró Bella irónica, hasta pequeña era así.

--Vamos a bañarnos en la lluvia --exclamó Alice bajando a la carrera las escaleras. Jasper parecía su sombra.

--No Alice, hace frío y se podrían enfermar --dijo Esme. De la carita de Alice desapareció el brillo, sus ojos bajaron al piso con dolor y sus labios bajaron con tristeza. Algunas lágrimas de cocodrilo bajaron por sus mejillas. La miré detenidamente en sus pensamientos, no eran lágrimas falsas, en verdad estaba sufriendo y Jasper lo sentía.

--Esme por favor, solo un rato... deja que jueguen. Alice no jugó bajo la lluvia cuando era niña, la encerraron muy joven. Podría ser un buen recuerdo para ella, por favor --dijo Jasper mirando a Esme. Pude sentir compasión excesiva hacia Alice, Jasper estaba haciendo de las suyas. Haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Alice tuviera un agradable recuerdo sobre su infancia, aunque nos incluyera a nosotros.

--Está bien, pero con cuidado

Los cuatro niños gritaron alegres y corrieron fuera. Todos los seguimos, nos sentamos en el porche mirándolos jugar. Aunque no pude sentarme por más de dos segundos, Bella resbalaba con el lodo que se había formado ante la lluvia y la detuve antes de que tocara el suelo. Me sonrió y siguió jugando. Jasper llegó junto a mí poco después. Solo Rosalie y Esme estaban tranquilas, aún a pesar de que Jasper andaba lejos de estar tranquilo.

--Oigan ustedes dos --gritó Rosalie, no le hice caso. No dejaría a Bella sola, con su suerte, se partiría la cabeza. --dejen a los niños jugar, ¿no era eso lo que querías Jasper?, contigo ahí Alice no puede ni respirar --mi hermano le gruñó, un débil gruñido de advertencia. Él tampoco dejaría a Alice.

-- ¡Siiiiiii! --gritó Emmett, tuve que apartarme, había pasado acostado sobre el lodo. Bella sonrió y fue hasta donde estaba Carlisle, la miré desde donde estaba. Quizá Rosalie tenía razón y debía dejarla jugar, solo era agua y lodo. Alice la siguió y Jasper intentó ir con ella pero lo detuve.

--Te entiendo --dije cuando me miró --pero déjala jugar

--La dejaré jugar --me contestó, se apartó mi mano del hombro y fue con Alice.

Sentí una repentina ansiedad que nada tenía que ver con Jasper, al ver a Bella correr y tirarse de pecho en el lodo, pero la dejé. La estaba vigilando, nada le pasaría. Alice se tiró también, aunque por ser tan pequeña fue demasiada la velocidad y llegó hasta Bella...rieron divertidas cuando chocaban.

-- ¡Guerra! --gritó Emmet de repente, una enorme bola de lodo le dio a Alice en la espalda. Jasper iba a ir hacia ella pero se detuvo cuando la niña se agachaba y hacía una bola más grande que sus manos.

Fui hasta mi madre y hermana, me recargué en una columna. Jasper titubeante se acercó unos minutos después. Tirándose con lodo nada pasaría. Cuando llegaba, el grito de Alice lo hizo regresarse de inmediato, pero se congeló a mitad del camino. ¡Rayos! , el olor a sangre me llegó de golpe.

-- ¡Jasper vete de aquí! --grité corriendo hacia Alice que lloraba desesperada. Pero Jasper lejos de escucharme fue hasta Alice... solo pensaba en la sangre, en que debía tener esa sangre. Un bramido aterrador salió de su pecho, los niños se congelaron y nos miraron. Nada le importó y se lanzó sobre ella.

-- ¿Jazz? --preguntó Alice en un susurro. Mi hermano se agazapó a unos metros de Alice, respiraba agitado. Pude sentir la sed que tenía. Agité la cabeza y fui hasta Jasper.

--Vete hermano, ve a la casa... yo me encargo... ¿Rosalie? --llegó y abrazó a Jasper, pero él se negó a moverse... _ huele delicioso... Edward quiere quedarse a la humana. Pero hay más. _---- ¡Jasper no quiero quedarme nada! --lo miré incrédulo. No podía creer que pensara en eso. Empezó a imaginar lo bien que se sentiría al comerla, podía sentir el gusto con el que recibiría la sangre y entonces por debajo de la tierra mojada pude sentir el olor de Bella mezclada con la lluvia, la boca se me llenó de veneno. El monstruo dentro de mí rió, ansiaba esa sangre. Gruñó satisfecho cuando me acerqué unos pasos hacia Bella. Casi podía sentir la cálida sangre bajando por mi garganta, apagando el fuego dentro de mí.

--Ayy --miré a la niña que se quejaba, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la sujetaba. Pasé la nariz por su cuello. El monstruo disfrutó lo que sentía, el palpitar del corazón, la suave piel, el delicioso olor.

--Edward! --alguien me llamó. No puse atención a los pensamientos detrás de mí. En lo único en que podía poner atención era en el cosquilleo que hacía la piel de esa humana contra mi nariz. El monstruo gruñó triunfante, había ganado y obtendría su premio.

-- ¡Papá! --algo me aprisionó con fuerza. No podía zafarme. Por más que lo intentaba. El olor a hombre lobo me lastimó la nariz encerrando al monstruo. Dejé de respirar al instante. Miré a Bella, que se sobaba los brazos, Nessie la sostenía y Jacob me detenía a mí. Aparté la vista de la niña y busqué a mi hermano. Todo esto había pasado en unos segundos y yo había estado a punto de comerme a mi esposa. _ Me la como, no me la como es Alice, pero huele tan bien debo comerla, ¡no! No me la comeré, pero no encontraré otra sangre así de deliciosa, no debo comerla, quizá si solo la pruebo, ¡no!, ¡sí!, no, no la comeré. Pero huele tan bien con la lluvia, debo comérmela. _El debate interno de Jasper me hizo respirar hondo, la sangre de Bella volvió a llegarme, el monstruo gruñó bajito, pero lo contuve. Ya le había hecho suficiente daño. La decisión de Jasper hizo que me retorciera en el atenazador abrazo de Jacob. _ ¡Me la como!. _ Y se lanzó contra Alice. Rosalie y Esme brincaron tras él, pero no llegarían. Jasper lo había planeado muy bien.

Alice levantó la cara, sus ojos fijos en Jasper. En el monstruo sediento no quedaba rastro de su expresión serena y a la niña le extrañaba.

-- ¿Qué tienes Jasper? --preguntó preocupada, ya ni siquiera recordaba la cortada de su mano. Mi hermano frenó de golpe y la miró fijamente a los ojos -- ¿te sientes mal?, ¿hice algo malo?

_Alice, es mi Alice_. Dejó de respirar y retrocedió un par de pasos. Rosalie lo abrazó al instante y Esme agarró a Alice. La niña revisaba lo que había pasado intentando dar con lo que había hecho mal. Solo había intentado hacer una bola de lodo y entre el lodo se había topado con un enorme trozo de vidrio. Esme arrugó la nariz, también dejaba de respirar.

--Puedes soltarme Jacob, fue... me dejé llevar por Jasper --murmuré, estaba avergonzado, me sentía terrible. --necesito revisar a Alice --agregué al escuchar sus pensamientos. Y estaba en lo correcto, creía que era peligroso para Bella. Pero si yo había estado bañado en su sangre y nada había pasado. Esto solo había ocurrido por Jasper, había dejado volar su don. Miré a mi hija, me sonreía comprensiva. Le regresé la sonrisa buscando a Bella, ya no la tenía en brazos.

-- ¿Es sangre? --preguntó Bella junto a Alice. Miré hacia ahí, la mano de Alice se había limpiado con el agua de la lluvia. Se había abierto toda la palma. Esme la había dejado en el suelo, la cuidaba a unos metros. Nessie corrió hasta Bella al verla tambalearse, se había puesto verde antes de desmayarse.

-- Jake, déjame curar a Alice. Acompáñame si quieres, no le haré nada.

Asintió y me soltó, pero me siguió muy de cerca. Agarré a Alice en brazos y la llevé a la cocina. Esme ya había ido por el maletín de mi padre.

-- ¡Sangre! --exclamó Emmett cuando pasaba junto a él, Rose lo llevaba de la mano hacia la casa. Se detuvo y Rose se giró para verlo pero ni siquiera terminaba de girar cuando Emmett le vomitaba todo el pantalón. Solté una carcajada y seguí hacia la cocina. Ahora que mi padre era un niño, tendría que encargarme de esto.

La herida de Alice no era tan grave, pero aún así tuve que darle unas puntadas, por fortuna Jacob me había seguido... el pequeño duende se retorcía con habilidad y llamaba a gritos a Jasper. Quien solo había llegado hasta la puerta de la cocina, no se atrevía a entrar, el lugar estaba inundado por el olor de la sangre y prefería no arriesgarse. La chiquilla había chillado como no creí que fuera posible y menos de alguien tan pequeño, cuando logré terminar y que Jake prácticamente se había subido sobre ella para lograr mantenerle la mano pegada a la mesa, rocié un poco de lidocaína y envolví con una venda. En cuanto se vio libre de mí corrió hacia Jazz pero Rosalie la detuvo, primero la bañaría.

Después de limpiar perfectamente, mientras Esme preparaba algo de cena, fui a la estancia, tenía que revisar a Bella, ver que no le había hecho daño. Cuando llegué a la estancia, los tres niños me miraron con los ojos abiertos por el miedo. ¿Creían que le había pegado a Alice? Y con los gritos que había dado ¿quién no?.

--Solo la curé --aclaré sonriendo, me senté junto a Nessie. Bella me sonrió, no estaba asustada a pesar de todo lo que había presenciado. ¿Acaso nunca fue normal?, ¿tenía que preocuparme?.

-- ¡Jasper! --exclamó Alice entrando a la carrera, envuelta en una toalla. Rosalie apareció unos segundos después cruzada de brazos. No había podido hacer que Alice se detuviera para poder vestirla, le arrojó una pijama a Jasper y se sentó junto a Emmett.

--Es escurridiza, tú vístela --murmuró. --no quiero desarmarla

-- ¡A cenar! --gritó Esme desde la cocina.

--Papi, Jake me va a llevar a cenar --intenté ir hacia la cocina, pero mi hija me detuvo. Pensé en lo que había pasado últimamente y no tenía algo para castigarla y evitar que saliera con Jacob.

--Sus hijos, tienen que llevarlos --si no podía castigarla, podía detenerla de otra forma. Me giré rápidamente a Emmett que fingía ver televisión -- ¡Los degollaste! --grité

-- ¡No fuí yo!, fue un error con Adam pero a la niña a Alice se le cayó de las escaleras

-- ¡No es verdad! --gritó la niña desde las escaleras

-- ¿Papá?

--Sí Nessie, ve... pero regresen temprano

--Lo que digas-- _suegro_, agregó Jacob en su pensamiento. Le gruñí y él solo rió. ¿Tanto me ablandé desde que conocí a Bella?. En fin, no me quedó otra opción que seguir a los demás y dejar que mi hija saliera, al menos sabía que Jacob no permitiría que algo le pasara.

Esme había puesto sobre la mesa una charola con sandwichs y una jarra con leche. Bella fue la única que no titubeó al tomar uno. Emmet no parecía muy convencido de cenar eso y Carlisle ni siquiera los conocía. Pero al ver que Bella lo disfrutaba, tomaron uno cada uno. Con la primer mordida que dio Emmett bajó de la silla de un brinco y corrió hacia el baño, Rosalie lo siguió. Al parecer le había dado asco el jamón. Escuché como vomitaba. Unos minutos después regresaban, Emmett nada dispuesto a volver a comer eso.

-- Hay cereal --dijo Rose, yendo a la encimera. Sacó una caja y sirvió un plato.

--Me gusta más --sonrió Emmet, al instante empezó a comer.

Para cuando Jasper apareció con Alice. Emmett iba por su tercer plato, ¡Pero como tragaba!. Me recosté en la encimera y miré a Bella.

--Cortalo por favor --pidió Alice mientras se ajustaba las calcetas.

Esme se acercó y rápido cortó el sandwich, los niños reían y bromeaban entre cada bocado.

-- ¡Noooo! --el grito de Alice hizo que dejara de ver embobado, según Helen, a Bella. Era realmente pequeña. Jasper estuvo junto a ella en un instante, movía las manos torpemente alrededor de la chiquilla. --quería mi sandwich en triángulos no en cuadros! --volvió a gritar. Esme divertida tomó un cuchillo y partió por la mitad los cuadros. Se me escapó una risita, los ojos de Alice se abrieron enormes por la sorpresa -- ¡AAAAAHHH! --Helen acababa de conseguir una video cámara.

-- ¿Qué tienes? --preguntó Jasper preocupado. ¿Qué podría estar sintiendo Alice en este momento? -- tu sandwich ya está en triángulos --señaló. ¿Acaso Jazz empezaba a desesperarse?

-- ¡NOOO, son cuadros convertidos en triángulos! --pues debía admitir que era muy buena su lógica

-- ¿Quieres que te haga otro? --preguntó mirándola fijamente.

--Jasper --intentó decir Esme. Según me habían dicho, no le gustaban los malos comportamientos. Y yo presentía que el buen Jazz permitiría muchos de ese pequeño demonio. Pero antes de que Alice contestara Jasper ya había preparado otro sandwich.

-- ¡No, yo quiero el mío! --miré en sus pensamientos. Tenía que darle un descanso a mi hermano. Ya era demasiado con la sangre de Alice tan cerca de él como para que lo dejara solo en esto. Pero para mi sorpresa, esa niña sí quería su sandwich, no aceptaría ningún otro.

--Pero ya está en triángulos

--Pero no, yo quiero el mío solamente en dos triángulos

--Alice amor, no lo puedo pegar -- ¿amor?. No creo recordar que Jasper haya dicho eso frente a nosotros. Debe estar bastante desubicado con todo esto. A decir verdad ninguno de nosotros tenemos experiencia con ideas de niños. Nessie no hizo berrinches sino hasta ahora y la infancia dista demasiado de la adolescencia, bueno, quizá no tanto. Pero al menos es un poco más fácil razonar. Aunque, un humano a un mitad humano mitad vampiro, también es muy diferente.

-- ¡Pero quiero mi sandwich, quiero mi sandwich, quiero mi sandwich! --la enana subió a la mesa y se acostó gritando. Esme intentó acercarse pero Jasper le bloqueó el camino. No dejaría que nada tocara a Alice.

--Alice, come otra cosa, lo que quieras --dijo Jasper con voz suplicante. Si Emmett no fuera niño, disfrutaría mucho de esto. Podía sentir levemente la desesperación de mi hermano.

--Edward, no es amable que disfrutes del sufrimiento de tu hermano --me dijo Esme, casi me mordí los labios para borrar la sonrisa que no podía controlar. Jasper ni siquiera pareció notar que mi madre había hablado. El cambio brusco de la desesperación a la tranquilidad de Jazz cuando Alice dejaba de lloriquear y se sentaba, me hizo soltar una carcajada que me apresuré a apagar cubriéndome la boca con las manos, Aro ya lo había dicho, mejor no tentar a una mujer molesta. Y Esme empieza a molestarse.

--Quiero ese! --todos seguimos la mano de Alice que señalaba el plato con cereal que Emmet comía. Los ojos de Jasper volaron hasta la caja sobre la encimera... estaba vacía y no había leche. -- ¡dame eso! --exigió Alice

--Nn... nno hay --balbuceó

--Pero quiero eso! --Esme se había cruzado de brazos y decidida iba hacia Alice, pero Jasper volvió a interponerse.

--Pequeño, Emmett --me tapé la boca de nuevo pero la risa se me escapó al ver a Jasper girarse suplicante hacia Emmett.

--Edward --siseó Esme

--Lo siento --balbuceé cerrando los ojos. Tenía que tranquilizarme o terminaría mal. Cuando abrí los ojos Jasper con Alice en brazos se acercaba a Emmett que levantó la cara bañada en chocolate con leche, tenía algunos granos de arroz inflado en las mejillas. Helen y Rosalie se habían recargado en la encimera y disfrutaban. Helen de vez en cuando tosía convirtiendo su risa, pero no quitaba la cámara de Jasper y Rosalie simplemente sonreía, ningún sonido salía de ella.

--Podrías darme el plato?

--Aún no acabo --contestó metiendo una cucharada enorme en su boca

--Pero, por favor, Alice quiere probarlo y...

--Ella fiefe su fanfuich --murmuró con la boca llena, un poco de cereal fue a dar a la cara de Alice, Carlisle y Bella, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido en silencio, rieron divertidos.

-- ¡Que asco! --gritó la chiquilla retorciéndose en brazos de mi hermano, él se apresuró a limpiarle la cara, miró suplicante a Emmett, pero él había vuelto la vista a su plato.

--Emmett, no hables con la boca llena --dijo Esme respirando hondo.

--Perdón --se disculpó de inmediato e intentó seguir con su cereal, pero su plato no estaba. Levantó rápidamente la cabeza. Rosalie se lo regresaba negando con la vista fija en Jasper.

--Pero Alice...

--Alice quiso sandwich, puede comer otro si lo quiere solo en dos triángulos --contestó Rose seriamente.

-- ¿Otra cosa Alice? --la puso en el piso y se arrodilló para estar a su altura

-- ¡NO! --le gritó en la cara

--Por favor

-- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! --comenzó a brincar agitando los brazos. Esme volvió a intentar acercarse, pero Jasper se volvía a interponer, podía ver en el pensamiento de Esme que esta vez no se detendría, planeaba pasar a Jazz. --quiero el cereal, quiero el cereal... --siguió brincando, pero de repente se detuvo. Esme dio un paso junto a Jasper y miró a Alice. --dame el cereal o... --amenazó señalándolo con el indice. Sonreí viéndola, Esme me mandó una mirada para temer. Y no me quedó otra que mirar a otra parte. Alice se dejó caer, cruzó las piernas y los brazos. Abrió la boca tomando una gran bocanada de aire... volvería a gritar y estridentemente... pero cerró la boca y... no respiraba, Alice no estaba respirando.

-- ¿Alice? --preguntó Jasper preocupado. Sus emociones se desbordaron, empecé a sentirme extremadamente preocupado también. Por la mirada de Helen, se sentía igual, pero ella no dejaba de filmar. -- ¿pequeña?... no está respirando. ¡Con un demonio dale ese maldito cereal! --exclamó alterado girándose hacia Emmett. Pero el niño tomaba el plato y se tomaba todo rápidamente, no le importó bañarse en leche y que la mitad del cereal se le tirara, pero no dejaría que Alice se quedara con su cereal. A pesar de sentirme preocupado, aunque sabía que era la influencia de Jasper. Solté una carcajada por más que intenté ahogarla.

--Edward, no lo repetiré --murmuró Esme. La miré apenado, pero no me iría peor que a Jasper, sonreí ante sus pensamientos.

--No me río de Jasper! --me apresuré a asegurarle. Sus pensamientos habían dado un cambio brusco hacia mi. Respiró hondo y volvió a ver a Alice.

-- ¡No respira! --exclamó Jasper aterrado. ¡Jasper estaba aterrado!. En el ambiente se sentía el miedo.

--Tengo miedo, tengo miedo --susurró Bella, estaba encogida sobre la silla, al igual que Carlisle. Fuí hacia ella y la abracé.

--Esme --dije, cuando me miró le señalé a Carlisle, se apresuró a cargarlo. Lo apretó contra su pecho con la vista fija en Jasper.

-- ¡Respira Alice por favor!. Vamos respira --Jasper había tomado a la niña de los hombros y la sacudía con cuidado. También me empezaba a desesperar y Bella temblaba en mis brazos.

--Iré a bañar a Emmett... estoy nerviosa --dijo Rosalie tomando a Emmett de la mano y jalándolo rápidamente. Deseé hacer lo mismo, pero no podía moverme. Los ojos de Jasper miraban desorbitados, como Alice empezaba a cambiar de color. Y no pensaba respirar hasta que hicieran lo que ella quería.

-- ¡Respira, niña, respira vamos por favor! --apreté más contra mi a Bella, miré a Esme hacer lo mismo con Carlisle. El sentimiento de pérdida que me invadía era horrible. Me sorprendí llorando, sentía que moriría si algo le pasaba a Bella. Esme empezó a sollozar también. Jasper respiraba agitado. Esto se estaba poniendo mal. Jazz sentía a Alice deseando respirar, el sentimiento de asfixia empezaba a ser demasiado para él. Estaba sufriendo, no sabía que hacer, no quería perder a Alice. No podía dejar de llorar. --iré por cereal en este instante. Anda vamos respira Alice por favor --suplicó. La niña soltó el aire que retenía y su color volvió a la normalidad. Jasper la abrazó rápidamente.

-- ¿Me llevas a comprar cereal? --preguntó con su cantarina voz. Jasper asintió más tranquilo.

-- ¡Nadie va a comprar nada! --explotó Esme cuando el ambiente se normalizó.

--Esme... --empezó a decir Jasper. Pero mi madre dejó a Carlisle en el piso y se acercó muy seria. Jazz cubrió a Alice con su cuerpo por reflejo.

--En este mismo instante vas a subir Jasper, me encargaré de Alice --Esme hablaba tranquila. Extrañamente o debería decir peligrosamente tranquila.

--No pienso dejar...

--No te pregunté Jasper --lo interrumpió Esme, Jazz lo miró sorprendido. Esme nunca interrumpía --ve a tu habitación

-- ¿Estás castigándome? --preguntó incrédulo

--No, solo quiero que subas a tu habitación, te tranquilices y pienses en lo que lograrás consintiéndola así y en lo que hiciste por sus caprichos. Sé que Alice es caprichosa y tú le darías lo que te pidiera para que fuera feliz y nada te cuesta hacerlo. Pero todo tiene su limite. ¿Acaso te gustó sentir que podías perderla?. --en la mirada de Jasper pude ver el pánico cuando negaba --ni siquiera ella te consintió tanto cuando eras un niño. Por ahora no es tu esposa, es una niña que debe aprender que con berrinches no logrará nada y tú debes aprender que tengo autoridad aquí...

--Sé que la tienes Esme pero...

--Pero nada, sube ahora mismo Jasper

--Pero...

--Jasper

--Esme por favor

--Nada, dije que subieras --insistió Esme señalando la puerta. Jasper iba a rogar quedarse, no intervendría pero Esme volvió a señalar la puerta, pero con más fuerza. --ahora

--No seas muy dura por favor --susurró yendo hacia la puerta.

--Haré lo que juzgue correcto --respondió Esme mirándolo. Sonrió maternalmente. Ella sabía lo que Jasper quería a Alice, de hecho todos sabíamos que él daría su vida para que Alice fuera feliz.

--Puedo quedarme, no... --antes de salir se giró suplicante.

-- ¡Sube ahora mismo! --exclamó Esme endureciendo el tono de voz y la mirada. Jasper estuvo a punto de dar una patada como un niño antes de salir.

--Esme --murmuró en las escaleras

-- ¡JASPER! --gritó Esme. Helen se apresuró a desaparecerse y yo tomé la mano de Carlisle y la seguí.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	11. EL permiso

**Todos sabemos que Twilight y derivados le pertenece a Meyer y demás empresarios  
****

* * *

**

* * *

_**Juro por todo lo sacrosanto del mundo santisimo que no fue mi culpa, fue Alice!!! digo Nimphadora Tonks (aka mi vhs o beta ¬_¬) si quieren matar a alguien pueden ir con ella y por favor solo torturenla y déjenla medio muerta (xq después no podré terminar yo sola el fic que compartimos =D)ella no me dejaba actualizar!!!!! bueee lean y **_

_**disfruten el final del capitulo muajajajajajaja  
**_

* * *

Alice había asegurado que en un funeral se debía vestir de negro, se negó a participar si no salíamos todos vestidos así... no supe, ni quise averiguar, de donde había conseguido Rosalie ropa negra para los niños. Nessie llegó poco después del fenomenal, pero al mismo tiempo extremadamente maternal regaño de Esme para Alice, durante el cual estuvimos nerviosos, ansiosos y casi de nuevo histéricos, gracias a Jasper. Pudimos salir al patio y hacer el funeral que tanto había planeado Emmett. Helen sostenía molesta al pequeño Cliff, sus pensamientos brincaban en darle el muñeco a Alice para que lo arrojara de la escalera o dárselo a Emmett para que lo decapitara o mínimo a Bella a ver si lo echaba en un pozo y en Seth que no había aparecido, no le había creído a Nessie cuando había dicho que algo había pasado con la manada y por eso había tenido que regresar temprano. Me miró cuando sonreí, hizo una mueca y siguió mirando los pequeños ataúdes.

-- ¿Alguien quiere decir algunas palabras? --preguntó mi hija con tristeza bien fingida, miré a Emmett.

--Yo, tengo un discurso --dijo el chiquillo. Sacó un papel del pantalón y con cuidado lo desdobló, corrigió la garganta antes se hablar. -- Adam, hermano. No te conocí por mucho tiempo, porque te nos fuiste muy rápido. Compadre, eras querido por todos...

--También por su padre que solo le dejó un riñón --susurró Helen sonriendo, solo los vampiros pudimos escucharla, pero borró su sonrisa con una mirada de Esme, últimamente se ha tomado más en serio eso de ser madre. Será quizá lo de los niños.

--Recordaremos con cariño sus risas --siguió Emmett concentrado

--Sus pañales en el techo --agregó Jasper lo suficiente bajo para que los niños no pudieran escuchar. Nessie dejó escapar una risita, yo me mordí los labios. Esme nos mandó a todos una mirada peligrosa.

--Y sus berridos --murmuró entre dientes Helen

--Esas noches en vela que hizo pasar a sus padres cuidando de sus enfermedades, el primer día que dijo papá o que dio sus primeros pasos...

--Lo mataste antes de que caminara --lo interrumpió Bella, no pude evitar reír y al poco los demás me imitaron. Esme dibujó una pequeña sonrisa antes de mandar callar a todos.

--Cierto, pero murió feliz --comentó Emmett volviendo a doblar la hoja --que descanses en paz hermano, ah y hermana. --agregó recordando que también Kailin había muerto.

Jasper y yo bajamos las cajas y cubrimos con tierra rápido. Volvía a llover y era tarde. Los niños debían dormir, ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que batallaría Jasper para dormir a Alice.

--Nessie ¿puedes dormir con Bella? --pregunté en mi habitación, buscaba una de las pijamas viejas que Charlie había guardado. Por la mañana teníamos que ir a comprar algo, no podría tener a Bella y Alice con la ropa de cuando mi esposa era niña, bueno, por primera vez. Además, a Alice le quedaba exageradamente grande de las partes más inimaginables.

--Sí papá, estoy bien. No habrá ningún problema... --murmuró sentada en la cama, con la ropa en una mano me acerqué a ella.

-- ¿Pero?

-- ¿No saldrás de la habitación? --me preguntó mirando fijamente la cama, parecía avergonzada. Me senté junto a ella y le acaricié el cabello mientras hablaba.

--Cariño, puedes con esto... pero me quedaré, no te preocupes --agregué cuando levantó la mirada implorante --siempre me ha gustado verlas dormir --le sonreí y terminé de vestir a Bella.

Me acosté junto a ellas y tarareé la nana de Bella. La pequeña no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, pero Nessie siguió mirando al techo por varios minutos hasta me levanté y fui a sentarme a su lado.

-- ¿Qué ocurre hija?

--Nada, solo pensaba... no tengo mucho sueño --me sonrió, pero esa alegría no le llegó a la mirada.

--Nessie

--Me preguntaba... --extrañado la miré sonrojarse y eso pasaba raras veces --si yo... si...

-- Puedes decirme lo que quieras, ya sabes

--Lo sé --se levantó dando un suspiro y fue hasta la ventana. La seguí, me detuve tras ella. No podía encontrar lo que le preocupaba, cantaba en árabe.

--Amor, me preocupas --murmuré y quitó su escudo sin querer... me congelé en cuanto sus pensamientos me golpearon, pero me obligué a respirar hondo. Tenía miedo a mi reacción... --Renesmee --la giré de los hombros y la miré a los ojos, ella desvió la mirada --no tengo pensado averiguar eso por lo pronto. Podrías intentarlo al menos cuando dejes de crecer...

--Pero entonces mi cuerpo ya no cambiará --dijo en un susurro. Sentía esto como un ultimátum, como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso para... para... no podía siquiera pensar en eso. Estaba totalmente seguro de que llegaría, de que mi niña tendría que casarse, solo así la dejaría salir de mi casa con un hombre o si ella lo escogía y que en verdad parece ir la cosa por ahí, con Jacob. Pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto y más si ella pensaba en si podía quedar embarazada. ¿Sería posible que me doliera la cabeza?.

--Entiendo que esto de los niños te haya puesto a pensar en eso, pero eres muy joven aún y...

--Dejaré de crecer en tres años

-- ¿Tienes novio? --me miró asustada, no había podido controlar el bufido de celos que había salido entre mis labios. Su respuesta automática me molestó, había pensado en Jake solo un segundo.

-- ¡No! --exclamó, me quedé mirándola a los ojos. Regresó a la cama, suspirando se dejó caer en la orilla. --no sé que me pasa con Jake --dijo entre dientes.

No le molestaba que Bella fuera una niña, extrañamente prefería hablar de eso conmigo. Hasta donde sé, ella no sabe nada de lo que Jacob sentía por su madre y por mi no se enteraría, eso se lo dejaría a él. Yo sí sabía lo que le pasaba con él, no me gustaba tampoco pero no podía hacer nada... un bebé de un licántropo y de una mitad vampiro, mitad humano... ¡pero por qué pienso en eso!.

Mi niña crecía, no solo fisicamente... ya no veía a Jacob como un amigo, comenzaba a verlo como... como hombre y al parecer le preocupaba no atraerle lo suficiente.

--Cariño eres hermosa --dije sentándome junto a ella

--Lo dices porque eres mi padre

--Muchos humanos lo han dicho y no te diré lo que han pensado --sonrió y me miró. Aún parecía triste y eso me agradaba aún menos

--Poderes de vampiro

--Prométeme una cosa Nessie --me puso más atención, por su cabeza pasaron toda clase de cosas que le podía pedir. --no te mandaré a un convento --reí por tal puntada --te... tu madre me matará como se entere --suspiré. Si Bella se enterara de esto dejaría de hablarme, seguramente. Jamás pensé que le diría lo que estaba a apunto de decirle a mi hija.

-- ¿Papá? --preguntó unos minutos después. Yo seguía sin hablar.

--Esperarás al menos un año y medio para intentarlo... --Nessie se me quedó viendo, abajo, Rosalie había dejado el juego de cartas que mantenía con Esme. Escuché los pensamientos sorprendidos de ambas. Jasper, en su habitación, también se había sorprendido. Al menos Emmett no me había escuchado, no podía burlarse. Por ahora, dudo mucho que Rosalie no le vaya a decir cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

--Te quiero papi --murmuró abrazándome. Lentamente la rodeé con los brazos.

--También te quiero Nessie. --más tranquila, volvió al lado de Bella --y te aseguro de que no le eres tan indiferente. --agregué antes de que, con una sonrisa, se quedara dormida.

Nessie durmió tranquila toda la noche, Bella en cambio, me hizo recordar las noches que pasaba en su pequeña habitación y al igual que entonces, estuve en sus sueños.

Los chiquillos despertaron increíblemente temprano. A las 7 le ayudé a Bella a vestirse y bajamos, Nessie aún dormiría por una hora más. Cuando llegamos a la cocina, Esme ya tenía servido el desayuno.

-- ¿Podrías cortarlos en triángulos por favor? --pidió Alice con su cantarina voz. Sonreí al ver a Esme satisfecha. En verdad, habría sido una excelente madre si su bebé no hubiera muerto. Pero podía ver que nos quería a todos como a sus hijos y con lo de Jasper anoche, comprobé cualquier duda que me pudo haber quedado. ¡Cuando Emmett vea el video tendrá para burlarse por toda la eternidad!.

-- Edward --miré a Bella que me llamaba, era tan hermosa, tan perfecta -- ¿podemos comer hamburguesas cuando salgamos?

--Por supuesto

-- ¿Vamos a salir todos? --la voz de Alice timbró si era posible, algunas octavas más, los ojos le brillaban

--Sí --contesté mirándola

--No --me contradijo Esme retirando los platos tranquilamente

-- ¡Me porté bien hoy! --exclamó Alice aterrada ante la idea de que saliéramos a pasear sin ella. Esme sonrió y la miró.

--Tú si irás cariño --dejó los platos en el fregadero y se acercó a Jasper --pero Jazz no --los ojos de mi hermano se abrieron por la sorpresa que nos hizo sentir a nosotros también.

-- Jazz se portó bien Esme

--Sí, me porté bien --repitió incrédulo. Esme se giró y le sonrió maternalmente, acariciándole la mejilla habló:

--Claro que Jazz se portó bien, él siempre lo hace. Pero si va... --clavó significativamente la mirada en los ojos de mi hermano, yo sonreí... si Jasper iba, tendríamos que comprar un camión para lo que le compraría a Alice. Al menos siendo mayor, mi pequeña y a veces irritante hermana, sabía controlarse un poco. Pero de pequeña y con el berrinche que había hecho anoche, Esme había comprobado que a como era Alice, Jasper con ella era un peligro. --...no se portará bien y yo me molestaré mucho.

--Pero Esme... --intentó decir mi hermano, Esme negó lentamente. No cedería --no puedes prohibirme que la cuide... --una mirada seria, que más que nada ponía cuando él y Emmett intentaban pelear en serio, lo interrumpió. Si decía algo más, Esme era capaz de cualquier cosa y disfrutaba su nuevo y más serio papel de madre. --por favor...

Salí de la cocina, mi hija ¿se sentía mal?. Cuando llegué a la habitación, Nessie estaba sentada en la cama.

-- ¿Renesmee?

-- ¡Papá! --se sorprendió al escucharme, me acerqué a ella lentamente y puse una mano sobre su frente, gimió agradecida. Su temperatura era aún más alta que lo normal. Tomó mi otra mano y se la puso contra la mejilla --siento como si la cabeza me fuera a estallar, me agacho y parece que se me van a salir los ojos...

--Estás... --no podía ser posible, mi hija no podía haberse resfriado, era prácticamente imposible --...enferma --me miró como si de repente me hubiera vuelto loco.

--Papá eso es imposible porque soy... --se interrumpió por un estornudo, sorprendida me miró

-- ¿Vampiro? --pregunté enarcando una ceja. En la cocina, las suplicas de Jasper por salir con nosotros se interrumpieron. Rosalie no tardó en subir.

-- ¿Acaso estornudó? --preguntó más sorprendida que mi hija. Asentí lentamente

--No sabía que podía resfriarse --murmuró pensativa Esme, se acercó a Nessie y la examinó. Mi hija estaba sonrojada, no exactamente por vergüenza.

--Carlisle y yo hablamos una vez sobre esa posibilidad --dije recordando lo que había hablado con mi padre. Habíamos coincidido que de ser posible, necesitaría de condiciones exageradamente extremas. Y así se los dije, miré a Nessie cuando comenzaba a pensar en lo que había hecho últimamente... -- ¿Alaska? --siseé mirándola. Había nadado hasta Alaska y después jugado en el hielo y en el agua a punto de congelarse, en un traje de baño más que diminuto --que rayos estabas pensando

--Era divertido

--Me refiero a ese traje de baño --aclaré cruzándome de brazos

--Oh bueno, eso --tosió un par de veces, estornudó otras tantas y miró hacia Rosalie en busca de ayuda. Pero bloqueé su vista colocándome frente a ella. --mi vestido se rompió cuando... nadamos... y...

--...nadaste sin ropa junto a...

--No, no, no, llevaba ropa interior --se apresuró a decir. Como si eso me fuera a hacer sentir mejor. --Jake me compro un traje de baño y... ay papá me diste permiso para acostarme con Jacob --apreté la mandíbula con fuerza, los pensamientos de Rosalie me distrajeron un momento "_Eres un bruto_!". Pegué un brinco con Esme. "_Ay espera que Bella se entere_". Eso me preocupó, ¡pero si yo no había dicho eso!.

--No... fue... eso... lo... que...dije... Renesmee --murmuré lentamente. --nuestra plática tenía diferente tema

--Prácticamente fue... --intentó decir, pero se interrumpió corriendo al baño. ¿Por qué rayos vomitaba?. La plática de anoche no habría sido para ver como reaccionaría ¿o sí?, más le valía a Jacob que no fuera así. Cuando regresó, se dejó caer en la cama --me siento mal... ¡mi voz! --exclamó asustada, el tono de su voz disminuía rápidamente. No me molestaría que eso le pasara a Alice

--Según Carlisle necesitarías situaciones de frío extremo prácticamente imposibles para poder resfriarte y pudiste encontrarlas

--Papá, me duele mucho la cabeza, no estoy como para regaños --murmuró recostándose, se cubrió la cara con la almohada

-- ¿No estás como para regaños? --pregunté incrédulo. No estaba para regaños, después de que hacía las cosas me...

--Edward, deberías revisarla en vez de regañarla --me dijo Esme

--No iba a regañarla, solo decía --murmuré acercándome a mi hija --Nessie siéntate

--No puedo... ayy mi voz --le ayudé a sentarse mientras ella se quejaba de su voz que casi desaparecía. Comencé a revisarla, Rosalie me había traído el maletín de Carlisle.

--Definitivamente --dije unos minutos después. Los niños se habían negado a entrar en cuanto miraron a Rosalie con el maletín. Me tenían miedo, genial, solo esperaba que no se enfermaran porque la cosa se pondría perfecta siendo yo el único médico ahí --tienes un resfriado enorme Renesmee y estarás en cama por varios días

-- ¡Pero Jake iba a llevarme al cine! --exclamó alarmada, su voz se distorsionó un poco -- ¡cállense! --gritó o más bien intentó gritar al escuchar las risas de los niños

--Lo siento, será después. Tienes al menos para una semana. Esme, creo que no podré ir, no quisiera dejarla sola --dije mirando a Esme, no podía dejar a mi hija como estaba de enferma. Nunca se había enfermado y no sabía que esperar.

--Rosalie y yo no podríamos solas

--Puedo ir yo --comentó Jasper casualmente, tenía la esperanza de que Esme lo dejara ir ahora que yo no quería. Pero a mi madre se le ocurrió otra cosa, dejaría a Jasper cuidando de Nessie.

--He dicho que no vas a ir Jasper --dijo Esme seriamente, mi hermano miró al piso --de hecho, cuidarás de Nessie hasta que volvamos --Jazz solo asintió.

--Bueno, cariño obedece a tu tío y no te levantes de la cama. Toma mucha agua --le di un beso en la cabeza antes de salir. Ninguno de los dos parecía feliz -- ¡llevo el celular! --dije cuando llegábamos al garaje, Jacob no tardaría mucho en aparecer.

Un viaje hasta Seattle, en un auto, con Alice de 7 años... ¡lo peor que pudo sucederme!. No tardamos mucho pero el trayecto, irónicamente, se me hizo eterno. No se estuvo quieta un solo segundo, no hacía más que brincar en el asiento, bailar o simplemente caminar sobre Bella, ¿por qué habré accedido a llevarla yo?. Todo el viaje fue: "Hey mira eso", "Hey mira lo otro", "Edward que significa eso de ahí", "Edward mira puedo volar", ahí había sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla, el auto se jaló cuando solté el volante y me estiré hasta el asiento trasero para poder evitar que el pequeño duende se saliera. Estaba demasiado pequeña como para amarrarla en el asiento del copiloto. Bella por su parte solo veía por la ventanilla. Cuando logré ponerle el cinturón y le pedí a Bella que no le dijera como quitarlo, pensé que podría conducir con tranquilidad. Pero ella simplemente le aplastó donde debía y saltó por encima del asiento, pude meter una mano y acomodarla para que cayera bien, si Jasper hubiera visto esto, le daría algo. O me haría algo, a saber.

--De regreso se va contigo --dije cuando en el estacionamiento Rosalie se acercaba. Había dejado a las niñas dentro del auto. Ahí había personas, no podría correr tras ella sin desesperarme y olvidar que debía actuar como humano.

--Vi el volantazo que diste --comentó risueña, le parecía muy divertido ¿eh?, de regreso me llevaría a Esme y ella iría con Alice.

--La cambio por Esme --murmuré cuando mi madre llegaba y entonces abrí la puerta. Alice brincó de inmediato, iba a correr pero se detuvo al ver a Esme.

El primer lugar donde entramos fue una enorme tienda de ropa infantil. La mirada de Bella casi fue de terror. Dejé a Rosalie, Helen y Esme escoger la ropa, los niños jugaban en el área de juegos de la tienda, bueno, casi todos. Alice corría entre la ropa riendo a carcajadas, Emmett no tardó mucho en unírsele y lo que era de esperarse con esos dos juntos... los maniquíes cayeron tan rápido que no pude detenerlos todos. Mientras intentaba arreglarlos, vi en los pensamientos de Carlisle a Alice que había agarrado... el torso de un maniquíe... las escaleras estaban al salir y yo enterrado entre tantos maniquíes rodeado de humanos. Las tres mujeres estaban demasiado concentradas con la ropa. Arrojé todo y corrí hacia Alice, siempre recordándome que debía correr como humano, para cuando llegué, Alice acostada sobre el torso bajaba ya por las escaleras, si tenía un solo raspón Jasper me arrancaría la cabeza.

Brinqué sobre el barandal que unía las escaleras y patiné hacia abajo, no puse atención a las exclamaciones o pensamientos de sorpresa, ni siquiera podía distinguir unos de los otros, lo único que quería era evitar que Alice se partiera todo. Cuando pasaba por fin a la pequeña demonio y estaba por brincar y atraparla, el zapato se me atoró entre los barandales ni siquiera supe como había pasado, solo había disminuido mi bajada y Alice parecía que ponía más velocidad.

-- ¡Yeeeeeyyyy! --gritó emocionada, terminaba de bajar las escaleras y seguía con el impulso. Bajé de un brinco y la seguí.

La gente brincaba para quitarse del camino de Alice. Quizá si corría lo suficientemente rápido como para que la gente no me mirara, podría... ¿qué sería lo correcto a hacer?. Nadie me vio cuando salvé a Bella, pero este lugar estaba atestado de gente. De haber sido posible, mi corazón se habría detenido, olvidé a los humanos que me rodeaban y me lancé sobre Alice que iba directo a una de las paredes de cristal de una tienda. Llegué justo a tiempo para envolverla con mi cuerpo.

Los pensamientos llenos de caos me rodearon, cuando pude detenerme después de haber tirado algunos maniquíes y mucha ropa, me concentré en Alice. Al escucharla me dieron ganas de llevarla de una oreja hasta Esme, lejos de estar asustada, estaba extasiada y si la dejaba lo volvería a hacer. Me senté con ella en brazos y la revisé. Se había golpeado la cabeza contra mi pecho cuando la agarré, le haría un buen chichón pero no tenía más.

-- ¿Está bien? --miré a la empleada que muy preocupada me miraba. _Mira que guapo es, seguro es su hermanita, no puede ser su hija es demasiado joven. No, no, no, enfócate en lo importante puede estar herido, por lo menos ese hermoso rostro no tiene nada_... empezaba a acalorarse, evité sonreír y miré a Alice.

--Sí, gracias. Estamos bien, lo bueno es que era cristal de seguridad

-- ¿No está herido?

--No, le he dado con la espalda. No pasó nada

-- ¡Por todos los cielos, Alice! --Esme llegaba asustada. Me quitó a Alice de los brazos y la revisó exhaustivamente --Edward se suponía que la cuidabas, ¿cómo terminaron así?

--Esme, me descuidé solo un segundo

--Seguro mirando embobado a Bella --murmuró Rosalie tras Esme. La miré resentido, ella miraba igual a Emmett. No podía reclamarme, aunque tenía razón. Por mi culpa a Alice casi le pasaba algo.

--Sigan con las compras --dije parándome con cuidado, tenía que fingir que algo me había dolido -- hablaré con el gerente. Lo lamento Esme.

El gerente resultó ser un hombre bastante hipócrita que me preguntó una y otra vez si estaba bien. Le preocupaba más una posible demanda que mi salud. Iba a pagar todo pero sus pensamientos lo traicionaron, estaba asegurado, el dinero lo tomaría para él y no lo necesitaba, de lo contrario se la habría dado. Al salir de la boutique busqué los pensamientos de Esme, no tardé mucho en encontrarlos. Aún estaba preocupada por Alice, pero la niña jugaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Acababan de entrar en una juguetería. Helen pensaba en las transformaciones pero parecía ocultar algo y lo que Bella me había dicho unos días antes me puso a pensar... aceptaba a Helen pero sospechaba de ella, el día de su llegada comenzó todo. Algo en los pensamientos de Rosalie me hizo enfocarme, estaba preocupada, parecía no querer pensar en ello... miraba a Bella que no había querido salir de la tienda sin un vestido azul, se miraba hermosa. Rose se preguntaba si debía haberse negado o haberle puesto un sweater. Le miró los brazos y me congelé a media escalera, no escuché los insultos de quienes chocaron contra mí. En los dos brazos tenía unas listas moradas donde encajarían perfectos mis dedos. Tropecé cuando la escalera me arrojó al piso, me quedé ahí... había estado demasiado cerca de comerme a Bella y por eso mismo la había lastimado cuando prometí que no lo haría más. _¿Dónde está Edward?._ No supe cuanto tiempo había estado congelado hasta que la pregunta de Bella a Rosalie me hizo reaccionar. Después de lo que le había hecho y lo que había visto cuando intenté beber su sangre... seguía queriéndome, seguía buscándome.

Con la absurda esperanza del perdón de mi Bella corrí hacia la juguetería, deseaba no estar en un lugar público para poder llegar más rápido. Reconocí el lugar por la mente de Carlisle quien estaba sorprendido por todo, la puerta de castillo estaba enorme. Entré y puse atención, no estaban muy lejos, solo a unos pasillos.

--Aquí estoy --dije llegando tras Bella, ella dio un brinco pero se giró sonriente antes de abrazarme.

--Creí que te llevarían a prisión por haber roto el vidrio --me dijo preocupada

--No, todo está bien Bella --miré el carrito que llevaba Helen -- ¿has escogido algún juguete? --la miré a ella cuando no me contestó y el olor de su sangre me llegó más fuerte. Totalmente sonrojada miraba al piso --oh vamos Bella, agarra uno al menos. El que quieras --_si hasta de niña tiene problemas con los regalos. Nunca fue completamente normal_. No le hice caso a Rosalie, miraba con adoración a Emmett que revisaba todos los estantes pero no se decidía por ningún juguete.

Helen reía divertida viendo a Alice que echaba todo lo que encontraba. Esme sacaba algunas cosas, más que nada los juegos didácticos para menores de 4 años. Carlisle miraba interesado un robot en un estante que estaba al final del pasillo. No sabía lo que era pero se preguntaba si se lo comprarían. Unos niños pasaron corriendo y gritando muy cerca y los ojos del robot se encendieron rojos, las manos subieron y una voz electrónica salió mientras avanzaba. Carlisle retrocedió rápidamente pero el robot seguía caminando, dio un grito aterrorizado, había comenzado a llorar. Esme fue rápidamente hacia él, pero Carlisle seguía retrocediendo pero chocó contra un empleado que vestía como la mascota de la tienda, un dragón... Esme corrió cuando Carlisle aterrado corría sin rumbo. Lo único que quería era alejarse.

-- ¡Wow! --exclamó Emmett extasiado. Acababa de encontrar un oso electrónico que gruñía y se movía cuando le presionaban el abdomen. Helen se había puesto a sacar lo excesivo que echaba Alice. Fui hacia Bella, tenía que salir de la tienda al menos con un juguete. Me frustraba no poder saber lo que pensaba, así podría hacer algo.

-- ¿Me compras ese? --después de casi media hora, Bella corrió hacia un escaparate. Me señalaba un rompecabezas de un hombre lobo, ¿no habría mejor de vampiros? --si no puedes... --agregó al ver que no le contestaba.

--Bella --compuse mi expresión rápidamente --es de 1000 piezas, aún eres muy pequeña...

--Ya hice uno de 500 --me interrumpió orgullosa. 7 años y haciendo rompecabezas tan grandes, era inteligente para un humano, yo lo sabía. Aunque no muy normal para una niña. Había rechazado todos los muñecos.

--Está bien --le sonreí, sus ojos se iluminaron y de inmediato se estiró por la caja --pero... --interesada me miró aún estirada -- ¿no querrías uno con otro dibujo?

--Me gustan los hombres lobos --me sonrió arrojando la caja al carrito. Claro, yo sabía eso ya. La alegría que le daría a Jacob cuando lo viera. -- ¿puedo tomar otro? --asentí esperanzado porque agarrara algo más... normal... otro rompecabezas, con otro licántropo y eran tamaño póster.

-- ¿De perros? --preguntó Rosalie con asco. Me alcé de hombros viéndola, si Bella los quería.

-- ¡Mira, mira, mira! --miré a Bella cuando empezó a dar saltitos, señalaba otro rompecabezas pero parecía más entusiasmada, si era posible sus ojos brillaban más. La levanté para que pudiera tomar el que quería. No vi la caja hasta que volví a ponerla en el piso y me la mostró con una enorme sonrisa que casi se le escapaba -- ¡el conde drácula aplastando a un hombre lobo! --exclamó radiante. Solté una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, no era exactamente el conde pero sí era el clásico vampiro con capa y grandes colmillos, tenía el pie sobre un licántropo caído.

--Ese sí me gusta, podríamos comprar algunos diez --comentó Rosalie con una risita

--No hay, era el último. --le dije divertido. Rose planeaba como hacer que Bella le dijera a Jacob que los licántropos eran más débiles que los vampiros.

Esme regresó cuando habíamos terminado de recorrer la tienda. Llevaba a Carlisle en brazos, él lloraba aferrado a su cuello.

--Mira Esme, le compré este a Carlisle --dijo Emmett mostrándole un maletín de médico.

--Gracias cariño --le sonrió Esme revolviéndole aún más el cabello --Carlisle, ¿quieres escoger otro? --preguntó acariciándole la cabeza, él negó efusivo.

Después de pagar, Rosalie y Helen llevaron las bolsas al auto. Rose quería preguntarle algo sobre su llegada ahí. Mientras buscaba un restaurante donde comieran los niños, mantuve mi atención en ellas.

-- ¿Por qué decidiste salirte de con los Vulturis?, según parece Cayo te tiene un gran aprecio --dijo Rosalie. La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Helen, pero estaba tranquila

--Me aburrí de quedarme bajo tierra. Escuché que existían dos clanes que llevaban una vida normal. Además, desde que pasó lo de mi abuelo, me hizo verme como un monstruo y con mis poderes... Aro solo me utilizaba. Solo era una perfecta y poderosa arma secreta --bufó

--Pero ellos tienen la habilidad de hacerte querer quedarte con ellos --Rosalie no parecía creer ya en la historia de Helen. --y menos si tienes unos dones tan increíbles como los tuyos, no muchos tienen más de uno y tú tienes tres

--Cayo me quiere como a una hija, no sé por qué pero lo hace y me dio la oportunidad de salir sin problema. Aro fue el que se molestó un poco pero me preguntó que si no encontraba nada, no estaba a gusto o desaparecía mi residencia por América, volvería y le dije que sí, se apaciguó

--Entiendo --murmuró Rosalie llegando al auto. Ahí era a donde quería ella llegar. _Y sé que tú también Edward_. Agregó en su mente, sonreí y miré que habíamos entrado a un restaurante e incluso que nos llevaban a un apartado, uno lo suficientemente grande y donde el pequeño demonio no pudiera molestar a nadie.

--Quiero cóctel de camarones --dijo Bella sonriente

-- ¿No querías hamburguesa? --le pregunté, ella asintió alzándose de hombros

-- ¿Hay cóctel? --me preguntó y yo le hice esa pregunta al mesero que rápido asintió.

-- ¿Es rico? --preguntó Carlisle, Bella se apresuró a asentir --entonces también quiero.

Rosalie pidió una hamburguesa para Emmett, prefería pedir algo más seguro al parecer a Emmett le daban asco demasiadas cosas y ella empezaba a tomarle el lado. Alice ni siquiera parecía dispuesta a comer algo, no se estaba quieta un segundo. Esme pidió otra hamburguesa para Alice y la mandó sentar cuando la chiquilla empezaba a bailar sobre la mesa.

Algunos minutos después, cuando sirvieron la comida. Emmett no tardó en devorar una enorme hamburguesa doble y poco después, siguió con la de Alice que solo le dio tres mordidas antes de volver a correr por los asientos.

--Esta niña --murmuró Esme risueña.

--Creo que le vas a deber algo a Jasper --dije mirando a Alice que incluso había acomodado unas sillas en el pasillo y brincaba en ellas.

En la hora que pasamos ahí no me senté un solo segundo, bien pude haber abogado por Jasper, Alice era simplemente inaguantable. Revisaría lo que Jasper le daba y evitaría que comiera algo que tuviera cafeína o cualquier otro estimulante. Por fortuna estábamos solos, que de lo contrario, habríamos ido directo al hospital. Esa niña, cuando no brincaba de silla en silla y caía en la orilla de una y casi se partía la boca. Brincaba de una de las sillas hasta una mesa y a veces no llegaba pues separaba demasiado la silla. En una ocasión, cuando entró el mesero no me enteré a qué, tiró todas las macetas y mientras yo las levantaba a velocidad humana, ella vació una enorme maceta y la sacó, ¿cómo?, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo. Dejé tiradas las otras y corrí tras ella, en la parte trasera había un pequeño parque para los clientes. Planeaba subirse a uno de los toboganes y deslizarse en la maceta. Logré atraparla a mitad de la escalera del dichoso tobogán. Si fuera posible, me dolería la cabeza. Regresé con ella colgando del vestido, si la agarraba de otra forma me patearía y podría romperse un pie. Y en la otra mano la enorme maceta.

--Renuncio, no vuelvo a salir con esta niña sin Jasper. Ya tengo suficiente cuidando con que Bella no se vaya ahogar con la comida como para estar cuidando de este... este... duende --dejé a Alice frente a Esme.

-- ¡Hey! --se quejó Bella. Aún de pequeña no le gustaba que insinuara que era débil o descuidada. Le sonreí.

De regreso a Forks, pasé por una de las mejores farmacias que encontré. Había enviado a Alice con Rosalie. Esme y Carlisle venían conmigo. Para mi suerte, en cuanto Alice tocó el asiento se quedó dormida. Los pensamientos de Carlisle se volvieron confusos y poco después también se durmió. Bella por otra parte, miraba ensimismada por la ventanilla.

-- ¡Aaaah! --gritó de repente, di un brinco y preocupado me giré hacia ella. ¿Qué podía tener?.

-- ¿Qué tienes? --Esme robó mi línea y no tuve más que esperar ansioso a que contestara.

-- ¡Vas a más de 220! --exclamó aterrada. Quité el pie del acelerador, me había sorprendido que no se quejara. La aguja bajó casi hasta el limite. Pareció resignada. _Dice de Jasper, ni siquiera se quejó por disminuir más de la mitad la velocidad._ Pensó divertida Esme y debía admitir que tenía razón. Al igual que mis hermanos, le daría lo que quisiera a mi pequeña Bella.

Jake ya estaba en casa cuando llegamos. Bastante preocupado pensando en que si no hubiera accedido a nadar hasta Alaska, que si hubiera cuidado más a Nessie, ella no estaría enferma. Como si tuviera una mínima fracción de esperanza a no acceder a lo que se refiriera a mi hija. Tenía el mismo encanto de vampiro que nosotros, pero con Jacob se intensificaba por la imprimación. Dejé entrar a todos, me congelé en el garaje... _por lo menos no me vieron cerca de Nessie. Aún cree que estoy lejos de ella. Por fortuna necesita del contacto para poder conocer los pensamientos y según lo que me dijo Nessie no le dio la mano, no creo que alguno lo haya hecho. Me lo habrían dicho, suerte que no tiene la habilidad de Edward... Edward oh demonios, ya llegaron!_. Cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos enfocándose en mi hija que dormía, pero cambió rápidamente al ir a dar a lo mismo. ¿Así que el lobo ocultaba algo?.

--Jacob, será mejor que bajes --dije lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera escucharme. Supe que lo había hecho cuando me llegaron sus pensamientos. _Puedo pensar todo y nos ahorramos el trabajo_. --te espero en la estancia, necesitamos hablar sobre guardar secretos.

Pude escuchar sus pesados pasos saliendo de la habitación acompañados de las maldiciones para sí mismo. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, soy un bruto._

-- ¡Sabía que no debía dejarla ir sola! --exclamó Jasper serio. Justo cuando llegaba a la estancia. Acababa de ver a Alice y la enorme bola que le había salido en la frente, no había sido más grande porque mi pecho era frío que si no...

--Culpa de Edward --comentó Rosalie como si le hubieran preguntado. Jazz se giró hacia mí. Pero miró a Esme junto a él y sonrió levemente, entonces sus reclamos empezaron a bombardearme.

_Dijiste que la cuidarías. No puedo creer que la hayas descuidado tanto. ¡Cómo rayos estando al cuidado del vampiro más rápido que he conocido pudo pasarle eso!. Habrías intentado arrancarme la cabeza si a Bella se le hubiera rasgado el vestido._ Jasper seguía vociferando en su cabeza, Helen y Rosalie nos miraban interesadas. Esme miraba a los niños sentados en el piso que revisaban sus juguetes. A Carlisle le había encantado lo que Emmett había escogido para él. Yo me mantenía en silencio, en realidad Alice estaba a mi cuidado mientras las mujeres miraban la ropa.

--Bueno, si por algo la encerraron, es inaguantable. Deberíamos hacer lo mismo conozco un buen psiquiátrico --dije, los ojos de Jasper brillaron con ira. Dejó escapar un gruñido amenazante con la vista fija en mí. Todos pudimos sentir que le molestó mi comentario.

--Edward eso fue grosero --me reprendió Esme.

--Lo siento Jasper, pero es que en verdad es... --me interrumpí, algo en la cabeza de Alice me llamó la atención, Jasper corrió hacia ella al escucharla ahogar un grito. Estaba sentada en el centro del circulo que habían formado los niños, tenía las manos juntas sobre su pecho, su mirada estaba perdida, como siempre que tenía una visión, pero ahora temblaba con terror mientras gruesas lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas y entonces lo vi también... Helen contemplando con indiferencia una enorme fogata que soltaba un humo espeso. _La fogata no tenía mucha madera, eran trozos de piedra blanca que ardían, algunos temblaban como si fueran carne recién cortada. Reconocí la cabeza de Esme, sentí un estremecimiento recorrerme, las piernas me temblaron y tuve que agarrarme de lo primero que encontré sin saber exactamente lo que era, pero lo aferré con fuerza al ver la cabeza de Rosalie. Más trozos eran arrojados, poco después un torso y otra cabeza... la mía._

-- ¿Edward? --vagamente escuché que me llamaban, pero no podía quitar mi atención de Alice. Atrás de la fogata estaban cuatro estacas con cuatro pequeños cuerpos. No quería ver eso, intenté salir de su mente pero no pude y reconocí a Alice, Emmett, Carlisle y... Bella. La boca se me llenó de veneno, solté un inconsciente gruñido de furia. Mis manos se apretaron en puños. Alguien abrazaba a Helen y le susurraba, después todo se volvió negro.

Me quedé como estaba. Alguien seguía llamándome pero no podía responder. Tampoco podía sentir los pensamientos de Alice o hacer otra cosa. Incluso había dejado de respirar sin darme completa cuenta. Sentí el aire que me movió el cabello y escuché un fuerte ruido, no pude saber la razón.

-- ¡EDWARD! --Esme gritó mi nombre. Parpadeé un par de veces, más el instinto que la necesidad y levanté la cabeza. Mi madre me miraba asustada, sollozaba. La miré sin ver exactamente. La visión de Alice aún palpitaba en mi cabeza.

--Necesito... aclararme --balbuceé torpemente y salí.

Corría incluso antes de traspasar la puerta principal. Cuando cruzaba el río la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza y me alegré. Era la única forma en la que me alejaba de todos los pensamientos. Podía encerrarme y estar yo solo. Tenía que pensar... ¿qué decisión se acababa de tomar para que eso fuera a pasar?. No podía confiar mucho en las visiones de Alice, lo sabía. Y ahora que era humana aún menos pero las imágenes me golpeaban con insistencia, como si alguien las lanzara. Contemplé las luces de Seattle a lo lejos intentando aclarar mis pensamientos. No supe cuantas horas pasaron hasta que miré el sol elevándose y decidí que era mejor regresar. Esme estaría preocupada. Ahora lo que me preocupaba era la reacción de Alice.

Cuando llegué a la casa, me encontré con Esme en la estancia. Quería hablar de mi reacción, se había preocupado demasiado. Recordaba lo que había pasado... ¿me había caído?.

--Oh Edward --me abrazó en cuanto entré a la casa --me preocupé tanto, ¿estás bien?

--Sí Esme, lo siento

_Edward regresó, ¿qué habrá pasado_?. Se preguntó Rosalie arriba, miraba a Emmett dormir. Jasper bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Poco después Rosalie dejó encargado a Emmett con Helen, aunque no sin dudar un poco y bajó.

-- ¿Cómo está mi hija?

--Perdió completamente la voz, pero duerme --contestó Rosalie mirándome. Ignoré sus apremiantes pensamientos y me enfoqué en lo que sería más dificil... Alice.

-- ¿Cómo está Alice? --le pregunté a Jasper. Él recordó lo que había pasado. Miré mi rostro aterrado, tenía la vista perdida, estaba sentado en el piso. Vi hacia donde había caído sentado, había roto la madera. Alice se había desmayado y cuando despertó, no recordaba nada... eso estaba curioso.

Fui hasta uno de los sillones y me senté. Cuando levanté la mirada mi familia ya esperaba ansiosa. Respiré hondo antes de empezar. No sabía si decir todo, incluía a Helen y no la podíamos juzgar, no sabíamos prácticamente nada, además, yo habría sabido si Helen planeara algo. Hablé lentamente intentando ver todo desde el punto de vista de los demás. Esme se aterró visiblemente, por fortuna ahora Jasper mantenía el ambiente tranquilo. Rosalie se molestó, un gruñido se le unió al de Jasper cuando mencioné a Helen. Ella arriba saltó de la cama donde miraba a Emmett y salió rápidamente. Se quedó en la cima de las escaleras, ya no se sentía tranquilidad. Era desconfianza lo que salía de Jasper.

-- ¡Rosalie! --interrumpí mi relato y detuve a mi hermana.

--Está con Emmett --gruñó en mi abrazo

--Es solo una visión de una humana. Nada es seguro --dije aprisionándola. Helen terminó de bajar las escaleras.

-- ¿Cómo puedes creer que haría eso? --preguntó Helen --conozco vampiros que pueden cambiar de forma, Aro los ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo. Renesmee controla a las personas. Debes darme al menos el beneficio de la duda --murmuró dolida. Pude ver en sus pensamientos que era sincera, si no era así, mentía muy bien. Sabía exactamente que ocultar.

--No podemos juzgar por lo que Alice vio... sabemos que el futuro puede cambiar. Además, las visiones de Alice han estado fallando demasiado últimamente y Helen defendió a Emmett de Jane --dije serio. Parecieron considerarlo, pero Jasper no estaba seguro, seguía desconfiando.

_Desde que Helen llegó han estado pasando estas cosas_. Pensó Jasper, lo miré. Tenía razón, desde que ella había aparecido todo se había complicado... pero quizá la cosa no estaba exactamente con ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, el hombre la abrazaba de forma protectora.

--Cierto, lo lamento Helen --solté a Rosalie cuando se disculpó.

--Descuida, habría hecho lo mismo si pensara que pones en riesgo a mi padre. Sé que no es lo mismo pero quiero a mi padre. Y a ustedes por darme una oportunidad a pesar de que no conocían nada de mí.

Bien, al menos esto iba por buen camino. Mi familia no la tomaría contra Helen. Pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría pasar, la cuidaría, eso que ni que. Me topé con los pensamientos de Carlisle, estaban confusos. Subí a verlo, parecía sentirse mal. El niño salió corriendo de la habitación, los demás me siguieron al escucharlo vomitar. Llegué hasta al baño y llamé con cuidado. Ni siquiera me contestó, no podía despegarse del inodoro.

-- ¿Qué tiene? --preguntó Esme, me alcé de hombros, no estaba seguro.

--Está asustado --dijo Jasper.

Volví a llamar, esta vez si obtuve resultados. Carlisle abrió la puerta lentamente. Todos se asomaron por un lado o sobre mí.

--Oh cielos --murmuré mirando a Carlisle. Tenía los labios inflamados, los parpados un poco hinchados. Respiraba con la boca. Y por lo que podía ver en sus pensamientos, le picaban los labios, la garganta, la lengua y los parpados, apenas podía respirar.

--No nen niento nien --y la lengua hinchada también.

-- ¡Cielos, qué tiene! --exclamó Esme, rodeándome se arrodilló junto a Carlisle

--Revísale debajo de la camisa --dije. Esme desabrochó el pijama y le quitó la camisa.

-- ¡Edward!

--Se intoxicó con el camarón seguramente... tiene urticaria

-- Dios santo, hasta aquí tiene --murmuró Esme revisándole dentro del pantalón

--Debe tener por todas partes --dije, mirando a Carlisle regresar al baño. Esta vez no vomitaría. Esme se puso de pie cerrando la puerta y se giró hacia mí, me miró con las manos en la cintura. --con una inyección se arregla. ¿Helen podrías ir a Port Angeles y traerme un anithistaminico inyectable como difenhidramina o alguno de esos y algunos sueros de preferencia de sabores?

--Claro Edward

--Por cierto, asegurate de que los dos sean pediátricos. Llévate el volvo --agregué arrojándole las llaves. Las atrapó al vuelo --compré algunos antieméticos con la medicina de Nessie --intenté ir a mi habitación pero Alice apareció de la nada, estaba concentrada mirando algo en sus brazos... eran ampollas sobre la piel roja.

-- ¿Tiene lo mismo que Carlisle? --preguntó Jasper preocupado

--Ya quisiera, a ver si así cierra la boca un rato --murmuré inconsciente, vi a tiempo la intención de Jasper y me moví, su mano me pasó cerca de la cabeza --llama a Helen y dile que traiga un anithistamínico oral, algunas lociones también, un nebulizador portátil pediátrico y avena... tengo acetaminofén en el botiquin que dejé en la habitación. Solo que no es pediátrico, bueno, puedo darle la mitad.

--Helen no va a saber que es eso --me dijo Jasper marcando

--Solo dile que se lo darán... Rose deberías ver a Emmett y yo veré a Bella --Esme se quedó contra la puerta, Carlisle había vuelto a vomitar.

Nessie aún dormía cuando entré. Solo esperaba que no se resfriara, con su suerte. Nessie traería el virus que a ella no le ha tocado y caería hasta en pulmonia.

--No pudimos hablar --dije al entrar. Jacob no desvió la mirada de mi hija. Pero asintió -- ¿cómo está?

--Se durmió muy temprano y sigue dormida --murmuró preocupado.

--Tú no tienes la culpa de nada --le dije revisando la bolsa que había dejado sobre el librero. --cuando despierte si no puedo subir dale esto y esto y esto --le arrojé tres cajas, unos comprimidos, otras cápsulas y un jarabe. --en media hora enciende el nebulizador y se lo pasas por la nariz aunque no quiera. ¿Bella no ha estornudado, tosido o algo? --me miró curioso --Carlisle se intoxicó con la comida de ayer y Alice tiene varicela.

--No, Bella está bien pero con su suerte... --rió mirándola. Suspiré, tenía razón, para la suerte de Bella. Combinaba las tres cosas.

--Hablemos sobre guardar secretos --me recargué contra el librero y lo miré. En su mente aparecieron automáticamente los Vulturis, más específicamente Cayo y una mujer alta tras él. Estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa negra, llevaba puesta la capucha. Se mantenía junto a él. --Jacob --le insté cuando bloqueó la imagen. No quería decir nada, pero tenía que saber.

--Está bien, pero no hablaré --murmuró mirando a mi hija. Yo asentí.

_Uno de esos vampiros me ordenó que dejara a Nessie... si no me alejaba de ustedes la mataría. Dijo que tenía la forma para matarla... una poderosa arma secreta_. Levanté la mano pidiéndole que se detuviera un momento. Tenía que procesar lo que acababa de decirme, y es que ante esas últimas tres palabras una más apareció en mi mente... Helen... ella misma se había calificado como el arma secreta de los Vulturis, una poderosa arma secreta. Y la mujer junto a Cayo... nadie usaba esas capas al menos que fueran en verdad poderosos, como Jane y Alec. Y los mismos Aro, Cayo y Marco. Asentí mirando a Jacob para que continuara. _Que ni siquiera todos sus amigos, la manada o ustedes podrían contra ella. Tenía que alejar a la manada, tenía que hacerle creer a Nessie que no me interesaba pero no pude... por eso fingí la enfermedad de mi padre._

--Entiendo --murmuré --pero no creo que eso sea de Cayo... Aro no traicionaría a Carlisle y Cayo no haría nada sin la autorización de los otros dos. No me huele bien... Jake --dije mirándolo. Él desvió la mirada de mi hija lentamente --si algo así vuelve a pasar, me dirás

--Sí

--Después hablamos más claramente, aún hay cosas que no me cuadran

--Lo sé --susurró dando un largo suspiro.

--Cuídalas --agregué antes de salir de la habitación.

Con lo que Jake acababa de decirme dando vueltas en mi cabeza, volví a la estancia donde estaban todos y le tiré la caja del jarabe a Jasper, él se encargaría de su duende. Esme tenía a Carlisle sobre las piernas, parecía menos verde que hacía un momento. Lo había dejado en ropa interior, hasta el pantalón le molestaba. Rosalie aparecía con Alice en top y short. La chiquilla corrió hacia Jasper y se acurrucó en sus brazos. El frío le agradaba. Rosalie había bajado el maletín de Carlisle y lo había dejado sobre la mesita de café.

--Bien, con esto dejarás de vomitar --dije vertiendo algo del jarabe en el pequeño vasito. Intenté dárselo a Carlisle pero de un brinco bajaba de los brazos de Esme --oye, no te voy a hacer nada Carlisle, por favor. Es por tu bien --me sentí idiota diciéndole eso a mi padre. Que se refugiaba debajo de la mesa del comedor.

--Alice... --murmuró titubeante Jasper, la niña reía entretenida -- toma esto por favor --rogó.

--Noooo, por favor Jazzito bonito no me hagas tomar eso se ve muy feo

--Por favor Alice

Dejé de lado el ruego de mi hermano, tenía que poner atención a Carlisle que respiraba agitado debajo de la mesa. Esme intentaba hacerlo salir, pero no parecía haber forma.

--Esme, levanta la mesa. Yo lo agarro --dijo Rosalie acercándose.

Esme hizo lo que dijo Rosalie, Carlisle intentó correr, pero Rosalie era obviamente más rápida y él además de ser humano estaba demasiado débil. Pero aún como estaba se retorcía en sus brazos. Con cuidado, midiendo demasiado mi fuerza le tomé la cara y evité que siguiera moviéndola, después le metí el vasito en la boca y no lo saqué hasta lo terminó.

--Déjalo en el piso Rosalie! --exclamé sobresaltándola. Incluso Jasper dejó los ruegos con Alice.

Carlisle abría la boca desesperado, sus ojos se abrieron más por el esfuerzo que hacía. Su pecho subía y bajaba demasiado rápido, empecé a escuchar sibilancias, esto no se ponía nada bien. Me apresuré a sentarlo, intentó alejarse de mí pero se fue hacia atrás, por fortuna Esme lo detuvo. Sus pensamientos me golpearon con fuerza, estaba aterrada. Pero confiaba en mí. En mí, en quien había hecho que el hombre al que amaba no respirara. En quien casi mata a su padre. Lo mantuve semisentado apoyado en mi brazo, no tenía un inhalador para asma. No podía abrirle las vías respiratorias y no tenía atorado nada, de nada serviría darle respiración. Los labios se le empezaban a poner pálidos, los ojos se le miraban hundidos y esa mirada me dolía. Me pedía ayuda y no podía dársela. Mi padre moría en mis brazos. Al escuchar la preocupación de Esme y al mismo tiempo su confianza una idea desesperada me cruzó la mente... morderlo. Si lo mordía no moriría, pero no sería lo mismo. No sería mi padre y jamás podría volver a ver a Esme a los ojos. ¡Pero demonios estaba atado de manos!.

--No, Carlisle respira por favor... respira --susurraba Esme, sollozaba acariciándole la mejilla. Él intentaba, en verdad que intentaba respirar. El abdomen se le hundía todo lo posible buscando algo de oxígeno.

--Jasper, no me ayuda tu desesperación, maldita sea contrólate --gruñí entre dientes.

¿Tenía otra opción además de morderlo?. Pero condenarlo a tan corta edad?. Era mi padre, él me había dado una vida cuando la que mi madre me diera estaba por agotarse. Esme lloraba y me partía el corazón, ese corazón que había dejado de latir hacia casi un siglo. Pero que gracias a Carlisle me mantenía ahí... mirándolo morir gracias a mi ineptitud.

Si tan solo tuviera una poca de su habilidad, él sabría que hacer. Todos mis años en la universidad, esas dos carreras de medicina de nada me servían ahora. Mi padre se moría, se moría por mi culpa. ¿Y qué hacia yo?. Mirar como se le iba la vida. Podía regalársela como él había hecho conmigo pero...

-- ¡Edward, se va... Edward, Carlisle desenfocó la mirada! --gritó Esme aterrada. Me sacudió del brazo pero me quedé viéndolo.

Carlisle seguía intentando respirar, ya no con tanto ahínco pero su pecho todavía subía y bajaba. Por más rápido que corriera, por menos que lo moviera... Carlisle no llegaría con vida a un hospital. Me dolía escuchar a mi madre llorar, pero más me dolían sus pensamientos. Tenía la esperanza de que encontraría la forma de que no lo perdiera. Sentía como si fuera humano y me golpearan en carne viva, con cada pensamiento de mi madre. No quería escuchar sus pensamientos, solo quería que mi padre respirara.

El niño quería seguir viviendo, estaba asustado, en verdad tenía mucho miedo y podía sentirlo junto a él. La calma de Jasper no me ayudaba en nada.

_ ¡Abuelo, papá qué tiene mi abuelo!._ Nessie gritó en su cabeza, el escucharlo me heló, por irónico que se escuché.

--Nessie, no --murmuró Jake abrazándola. Seguía con fiebre y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

_¡No, mi abuelo Jake suéltame!_ . Gritó poniéndole la mano en la mejilla mientras pataleaba intentando soltarse pero Jacob la mantenía abrazada.

-- ¡Carlisle! --Bella apareció y se arrojó al piso junto a mí. Había empezado a llorar.

-- ¡Carlisle! --repitió Emmett que aparecía y también aterrado miró como a Carlisle se le escapaba la vida. Su necesidad de respirar disminuía rápidamente. Solo habían pasado unos segundos desde que lo había obligado a tomar el jarabe.

-- ¿Jazz por qué Carlisle parece muerto? --preguntó Alice. Sentí que todo me daba vuelta, el dolor que me había provocado esa pregunta no podía compararse con el más terrible infierno ni las más abrasadoras llamas.

-- ¿Se murió? --preguntó Bella aterrada

-- ¡No, Carlisle no pudo morirse! --gritó Emmett -- ¡Edward lo va a ayudar!

-- ¡Maldita sea, Rosalie llévate a los niños de aquí, Jacob lleva a Nessie arriba! --Rose agarró a los tres niños y subió. Pero Nessie no parecía dispuesta.

_No, me voy a quedar._ Me refutó en su cabeza. Eso solo me exasperaba más. No podía dejar que se quedara a ver esto, no sabía que pasaría.

-- ¡No te quedarás nada, suban ahora mismo! --_No. _insistió terca --Nessie no estoy para... --_quiero saber como está mi abuelo, me quedaré_. Sus pensamientos me interrumpieron. Empezaba a ponerse con una rabieta mientras sentía como la vida de mi padre se me escapaba de las manos -- ¡con un demonio Renesmee, quieres obedecerme una maldita vez al menos! --grité. _Papá_... pensó sorprendida --solo obedece --siseé entre dientes. Jake la levantó y se la llevó. Ahora tenía que hacer algo para que mi padre viviera, no podía dejarlo morir... Carlisle no podía morir y yo mirándolo.

Quizá si dejaba de respirar y le daba RCP lograra algo, pero ¿y si era demasiado tarde?, ¿y si le partía todo el tórax?. ¡Por Dios, qué hacía!. Me empezaba a cansar de mirarlo morir sin saber que hacer. Y Esme aún con su confianza en mí.

--Carlisle respira, vamos cariño respira por favor.

Esme seguía repitiendo lo mismo... insistía en que yo salvaría a Carlisle, que yo encontraría la forma de hacerlo. Confiaba en mí. Tenía toda su esperanza puesta en mí. Confianza que no merecía. Me incliné hacia él, pasé la nariz por su cuello... podría morderlo, inyectaría la mayor cantidad de veneno posible, todo si debía. No sabía si podía quedarme sin veneno, de ser así... lo haría. Pero mi padre no moriría. No lo perderíamos por mi culpa... después, si lo querían, me iría.

El corazón de Carlisle empezó a latir deprisa, con una velocidad increíble... increíblemente insana... después... nada... no escuché nada. La estancia se cubrió de silencio, arriba Rosalie gimió en un sollozo. El grito de dolor de Nessie me hizo estremecer con impotencia y furia. Los niños lloraron también, no sabían la razón, pero la tristeza de Jasper se podía sentir en toda la casa. Lo escuché sollozar.

--No --fue todo lo que Esme susurró antes de abrazarse llorando al cuerpo de mi padre.

* * *

_**Sion**__**  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Todos sabemos que la saga crepusculo no me pertenece, si así fuera, no estaría escribiendo en español  
****

* * *

**

* * *

_**Hermanos y hermanas... estamos hoy aquí reunidos para velar el alma del buen Carlisle que murió haciendo el bien...  
**_

* * *

Nada... no escuchaba nada en la sala. Solo los corazones de los niños arriba, mi hija, Jacob. Mis hermanos ni siquiera respiraban... yo tampoco lo hacía. Había dejado de respirar en un absurdo engaño de que mi respiración opacaba el corazón de Carlisle. No quería verlo y sin embargo no podía despegar la mirada de él. De su cuerpo aún tibio y sin vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic _

_I got my blue burners and phonic _

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic _

_I got my brand electronic _

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic _

_I got my blue burners and phonic _

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic _

_I got my brand electronic_

Esa canción me llamó la atención, yo la conocía... ¡Helen!. Salté por la puerta antes de siquiera haberme puesto a pensarlo.

-- ¡HELEN NECESITO LAS COSAS QUE COMPRASTE, LÁNZALAS! --grité todo lo que pude saltando el río, ella me escucharía. Tenía que escucharme --¡HELEN NECESITO LAS COSAS QUE COMPRASTE, LÁNZALAS! --Carlisle no había pasado ni un minuto sin respirar y no lo pasaría. De eso me encargaría yo, se lo debía. Cuando pude ver el auto, también miré una bola que venía a toda velocidad. Con todo el cuidado que pude la atrapé y sin detenerme di media vuelta y corrí aún más rápido. Algo de lo que ahí había tenía que servirme. -- ¡JASPER EL DESFIBRILADOR! --grité en cuanto pude ver la casa. Carlisle lo había comprado cuando Bella se había embarazado. Por fortuna lo habíamos guardado, Alice no había dado con él si no lo habría mandado a un hospital. Me había sentido mezquino al guardarlo, pero ahora me alegraba.

Entré en la estancia y vacié la bolsa en uno de los sillones. Tomé un inhalador y fui hacia mi madre, Jasper la abrazaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos por tranquilizarla. Con una mirada le pedí a Jasper que alejara a Esme. Pero mi madre no soltaba a Carlisle, sus pensamientos eran aterrados.

--Vamos Esme, Edward lo salvará --dijo Jasper intentando alejarla, esta vez Esme fue con él.

Con mi hermano abrazado a Esme a unos metros de mí. Empecé con la resucitación. Contaba en la mente antes de darle respiración. Usaba el inhalador y volvía con el RCP. Uno, dos, tres... tenía que recordarme controlar mi fuerza, era un humano y peor aún, un niño. Hice un puño con una mano y seguí contando mientras con la otra ponía el gel en el desfibrilador. Y lo llevé al pecho de mi padre, me dolió ver como su pequeño cuerpo se levantaba con violencia, pero era por su bien. Volví con el RCP y la respiración, el inhalador y el desfibrilador por último, lo accioné dos veces y regresé al RCP. Esme aún lloraba a pesar de Jasper, aunque mi hermano no estaba mucho mejor, los pensamientos de ambos seguían conmigo, continuaban creyendo en mí... tenían la esperanza de que mis esfuerzos no eran en vano, pero cada segundo que pasaba sentía más destrozado el cuerpo de Carlisle, le rompería todas las costillas y no haría que volviera a respirar. Cuando me inclinaba para intentar hacer que algo de oxigeno le llegara, lo escuché... un débil golpeteo, tosió y su pecho comenzó a moverse, lento, pero se movía.

_Oh Edward, lo hiciste. Sabía que podías hijo_. Le sonreí a Esme que se había arrodillado junto a mí. _Vive, Carlisle vive._ El pensamiento de Rosalie me llegó seguido por la alegría de Jasper.

-- ¿Carlisle, estás bien cariño? --murmuró Esme preocupada. Carlisle abrió los ojos unos segundos y volvió a cerrarlos. Mi madre me miró alarmada. Podía escuchar el latido del corazón, él estaba bien, solo un poco cansado.

--Deja le pongo la inyección y lo llevas a acostar Esme --dije preparando todo --gracias Helen --agregué al verla entrar preocupada.

-- ¿Qué pasó?

--Una complicación, pero todo está... --intenté girar a Carlisle para ponerle la inyección pero por la sorpresa de verlo ponerse de pie de un brinco y salir corriendo, me quedé congelado. -- ¿no acaba de revivir? --murmuré mirando a Esme. Ella me sonrió de nuevo, no podía evitar estar feliz por ella.

-- ¡Nooooo Esme por favor! --gritó Carlisle cuando mi madre lo atrapaba con delicadeza. El chiquillo empezó a patalear en cuanto lo acostó boca abajo en el sofá -- ¡por favor si yo te quiero mucho Esme! ¿por qué me haces esto? ¡Edward me va a matar Esme!

--No te voy a hacer nada miedoso --ignoré la mirada de advertencia de Esme. Era un niño.

--Siii a Alice le dolió mucho, no, no, no, no por favor no me hagas nada, Esme déjame nooo, déjame --Helen se había hecho de nuevo con la cámara de video y entretenida grababa todo, los demás habían bajado curiosos por los gritos y contemplaban a Carlisle que gritaba retorciéndose en la prisión que Esme había hecho entre sus brazos y el sillón.

--Ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a hacer

Se detuvo y giró la cabeza. Me miró evaluadoramente, clavó los ojos en la jeringa que sostenía. Respiró hondo y abrió la boca.

-- ¡No me importa pero me va a doler! --volvió a retorcerse y gritar -- ¡no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, me va a doler!

-- ¿De dónde saca tanta fuerza? --murmuró Jacob que se negaba a dejar en el piso a mi hija, Nessie ya había intentado de todo para que la bajara, pero él solo la ignoraba aprovechándose de que seguía afónica.

--Vamos Carlisle por favor, solo estate quieto --murmuró Esme

--No es justo que solo por ser Carlisle le permitas hacer un berrinche --susurró Jasper, me mordí los labios para no reír.

--No le estoy permitiendo nada Jasper --Esme lo miró severa --solo que le tiene miedo a las jeringas

--No --interrumpió Emmett muy serio. Miré en su mente y debía admitir que tenía razón --le tiene miedo a Edward y tan grandote no lo culpo, cualquiera... pero yo soy más fuerte --murmuró alzándose de hombros. Yo reí, sí, probablemente era más fuerte que yo... unos días atrás quizá.

--Solo deténganle las piernas, Esme bájale el pantalón un poco...

--Noooo! --intenté acercarme pero Alice se me puso enfrente. Bella estaba por un lado y Emmett las protegía... ¡ay por todos los cielos!.

--Rose por favor --rogué mirando a Rosalie que reía divertida. Miré a Jasper, se apresuró a agarrar a Alice que pataleó aún en sus piernas y Rose no se movía. Helen podía apartar a Bella, de nada serviría que le pidiera que se moviera, era demasiado terca. Rodé los ojos mirando a mi hermano, no era nada contra el pequeño demonio, ya estaba frente a mí con los brazos estirados. No quería que tocara a Carlisle -- Jasper por favor, tranquiliza a Carlisle y a Alice que es la que sigue

--Pero...

-- ¿Quieres que muera por varicela? --lo interrumpí ya cansado.

--Ya nadie muere de varicela --murmuró Jacob. Lo miré fulminante, él solo se escondió tras el cabello de Nessie.

--Cierto Jacob, pero si no me dejan tratarla... va a terminar matándola --en cuanto dije eso, la calma se sintió. Jasper se acercó a Carlisle y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Al instante el niño dejó de patalear. Y por fin pude ponerle la inyección. Cuando terminé, una mueca apareció en Jasper, rodé los ojos mientras preparaba la otra inyección. Escuché perfectamente como se debatía en sus pensamientos entre adormilar a Alice y evitar que me le acercara con algo punzo-cortante --Jasper por favor, ni siquiera vas a notar que le pasó la piel --respiró hondo y fue hacia la niña, pero Alice se giró hacia él y lo miró implorante. No sé como pudo abrir tanto los ojos, parecía un cachorro. --bien, está bien. Pero no te van a gustar mis métodos --dije acercándome. --que más da si se parte la aguja cuando intente inyectarla o la apriete demasiado intentando que se esté quieta o... --Jasper se apresuró a agarrar a Alice, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de quejarse y en menos de un segundo pude inyectarla. ¿Era tan difícil?.

-- ¿Ya no me quieres Esme? --me giré al escuchar a Carlisle. Sollozaba mirando a Esme, ella le sonrió maternalmente acariciándole la cabeza.

--Claro que te quiero Carlisle

-- ¿Entonces por qué dejaste que Edward me hiciera eso?

--No sabes que te hice --refuté. Esme me miró y desvié la mirada. Era un niño y me estaba comportando como otro, pero si ni siquiera le había dolido, no había sentido nada y ni me había visto. --es más, no puedes estar seguro de que te hice algo...

--Edward por favor, tiene 7 años --me dijo Esme, me giré y rodé los ojos. Tenía 7 años sí, pero por Dios que niños. Intenté irme pero Alice se me puso enfrente.

--Yo me voy a vengar --me amenazó señalándome concentrada

--Tienes 7 años, no me puedes ganar --_no actuó como niño cuando lo era, pero ahora bien que lo hace_. Esme lo pensó con la intención de que escuchara, si supiera que me detuve de enseñarle la lengua.

--Sí, pero mañana cumplo 8 --me dijo dando media vuelta. Miré a Jasper, él estaba más sorprendido que yo. Nadie sabía cuando había sido el cumpleaños de Alice, a penas si recordaba su nombre.

--Cariño --llamó Esme. Alice se giró en las escaleras -- ¿qué fecha es tu cumpleaños?

--Mañana --obvió extendiendo las manos al frente

--El día y el mes amor

--Oh, el 6 de enero y mañana es 6 de enero ¿verdad? --asentimos al mismo tiempo -- voy a dormir un rato, tengo sueño --extrañado la miré subir.

--Piensa dormir --dije ante la mirada de Jasper. Pareció descansar al escucharlo. Esme había subido a acostar a Carlisle.

--Jacob dónde demonios está Seth, todavía tiene un hijo del que hacerse cargo --masculló Helen furiosa. El bebé había comenzado a llorar y ella se seguía preguntando como era que a los niños se les había ocurrido destruir los de Jake pero no tocar a Cliff y el padre que no aparecía.

--Debo irme --murmuró Jake sin tomarla en cuenta. Escaneé sus pensamientos pero no encontré nada. Se acercó a mí y dejó a Nessie en mis brazos sin mirarme.

Algo me ocultaba ese lobo y no quería pensar en ello. Intenté llamarlo pero desapareció antes de que terminara la frase. Con las visiones de Alice, las sospechas con Helen, las transformaciones y la actitud de Jacob. Tenía suficiente para la eternidad.

_¿Papá tienes algo para que recupere la voz?. _

--Sí, toma la caja azul, la roja y la blanca que están sobre la cama y conecta el nebulizador que está en la habitación... sí lo necesitas --agregué antes de que refutara algo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y subió. Debía estar muy enferma para no decir algo. Por primera vez en mi existencia me sentía cansado, de una forma muy extraña. No físicamente, por supuesto, ya que era imposible. Pero esos niños lograban hacer demasiado.

-- ¡Un oso! --gritó Emmett de repente, me había tomado por sorpresa. Miraba por la ventana.

--Claro que no, aquí no hay osos --refutó Jasper mirando por la ventana

-- ¡Sí es un oso!

--Que no

--Que sí

--No Emmett, no es un oso

-- ¡Te digo que sí Jasper, yo sé lo que es un oso!

--Pues no sabes nada, eso es un venado

--Jasper no pelees con... --intentó decir Esme, pero Emmett la interrumpió

-- ¡No, es un oso!

--Te digo que no Emmett

-- ¿Quieres apostar? --preguntó el chiquillo sacando el pecho, miré a Jasper ¿en verdad consideraba el apostar con un niño de 7 años?. Ya había sido mucho que discutiera de esa forma con él.

-- ¿Qué apuestas? --sonrió mi hermano. Lo miré incrédulo.

--Me dejarás conducir

--Bien…

-- ¡NO! --gritaron Esme, Rosalie y Helen al mismo tiempo.

--Tranquilas, es un venado --yo miré a Emmett y analicé sus pensamientos, estaba seguro de que iba a ganar y yo supe por qué... ¿le decía a Jasper o me esperaba a ver como se zafaba de ésta?. Me esperaría, no había mucho que pensar --bueno vamos a ver tu dichoso oso Emm --dijo Jasper, el niño asintió y extrañado lo siguió hacia afuera. Helen deseando tirar al muñeco que no se dormía fue tras Rosalie que iba molesta.

--Yo me quedo vigilando a los niños dormidos --le dije a Esme, no quería ir y dejarlos solos aunque pudiera escucharlos afuera. Me asintió y salió. Bella se acurrucó a mi lado.

Me desconecté por un momento de lo que pasaba afuera, Jasper los llevaba al bosque donde había visto al venado. Emmett lo seguía confundido. Puse atención a la niña que dormitaba a mi lado. Le pasé una mano por los hombros y empecé a acariciarle el cabello. _Papá... _el pensamiento de Nessie me distrajo de mi pequeño ángel. _No me siento nada bien, no puedo... no... puedo... respirar._ Tomé a Bella en brazos con cuidado y corrí hacia mi habitación.

Nessie estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, el cuarto lleno de vapor. Apagué el nebulizador y abrí las ventanas. El vapor posiblemente le imposibilitaba respirar, eso tenía que ser. Aunque se suponía que la debía ayudar. Dejé a Bella sobre la cama y revisé a mi hija. Respiraba agitada, su corazón se escuchaba aún más acelerado. ¡Si tan solo pudiera ponerle una inyección!.

-- ¿Tomaste todo lo que te dije? --pregunté asustado, ¿la habría envenenado?. ¿Me había equivocado con ella como con Carlisle?. ¡Por todos los diablos, que rayos está pasando!. Todo es demasiado anormal aún para nuestra anormal vida. _Sí todo. _Pensó Nessie, asentí ausente aún pensando en lo que le había dado. Ningún medicamento interactuaría entre sí, los había revisado más de 20 veces. Algo pasaba y tenía que averiguarlo, de nuevo fui a dar con Helen. Sabía que ella estaba involucrada de una u otra forma. Estaba seguro.

Miré a mi hija, seguía respirando agitada. ¿Sería acaso alérgica a algún medicamento?. ¡Por qué me pasaba esto!. No se me ocurría que hacer, no tenía síntomas de alergia, bueno, solo el no poder respirar. _ ¿Papá, qué pasa?_

--Nada hija, tranquila... solo tranquilízate y verás que vuelves a respirar normal --murmuré. No estaba totalmente convencido de ello pero no la quería preocupar. Poco a poco su respiración disminuyó de intensidad, por fortuna y se fue quedando dormida.

Cuando Nessie respiró completamente normal las voces abajo me llamaron la atención. Emmett gritaba molesto.

-- ¡Era un oso, yo gané! --gritó Emmett brincando. Fui hacia ahí, sería entretenido ver como Jasper se las arreglaría.

--Pero…

--Yo decía el oso que hice en la ventana no afuera --refutó el chiquillo cruzado de brazos -- ¡cumple tu apuesta Jasper!

--No Emmett, no puedes conducir un auto. Estás muy pequeño --dijo Rosalie acuclillándose junto a Emmett. Estaban en la estancia, preferí quedarme en la puerta y ver desde ahí.

El labio inferior de Emmett sobresalió mientras arrugaba el entrecejo y apretaba los puños contra su pecho.

-- Le digo a Jasper no a ti, tú no tienes nada que ver aquí --murmuró mirando fijamente a Jasper. La boca de Rose se abrió inconscientemente, su mirada de incredulidad revisó a Emmett --cumple Jasper, perdiste y eso es justo

--Pero no puedo dejar que…

--Eres un…

--Emmett cuidado con esa boca --lo interrumpió Esme. Emmett la miró de ganchillo y siguió viendo a Jasper. En verdad esperaba que Jazz pagara. --cariño --murmuró mi madre acercándose al niño --no puedes conducir un auto porque eres pequeño, cuando crezcas tendrás uno…

--No me importa --dijo Emmett apartándose de Esme --Jasper perdió y lo justo es que pague

--Emmett no puede pagarte eso porque… --insistió Rosalie

--...es absurdo --dijo esta vez Helen. La mirada de Emmett reflejó más resentimiento al escucharla, confiaba en que ella lo ayudara --eres un niño y no puedes conducir un maldito auto --al parecer no era muy paciente. Emmett apretó la mandíbula con más fuerza.

--Entonces no debiste haber apostado eso Jasper

--Yo creí que…

-- Pues váyanse a…

-- ¡Ya basta Emmett, te estás portando como un niño! --exclamó Rosalie. La miré, pero si era un niño.

-- ¡Soy un niño! --le gritó Emmett, poco después respiró hondo --está bien --dijo de repente, su mirada ya era serena, no había rastro de coraje o rencor.

--Emmett entiendes ¿verdad? --le preguntó Esme con cariño, el niño miró hacia otra parte y fue a sentarse.

-- Emmett, Esme te hizo una pregunta --dijo Rosalie notando la actitud del chiquillo. Él solo bajó de un brinco del sofá y fue hacia las escaleras con la mirada en alto ante la atónita mirada de Rosalie. -- ¿Qué… rayos? --murmuró mirándome.

--Está indignado --dije intentando no reír --no les va a hablar

-- ¿Indignado? --repitió Helen. Asentí divertido --ese niño, no tiene porque estar indignado --murmuró siguiéndolo. Me senté donde había estado Emmett y miré a mi hermana. Lejos de verse molesta parecía preocupada.

Helen había llegado a la habitación de Alice donde los niños jugaban. Y fue hasta Emmett que coloreaba junto a Carlisle.

--Oye enano ¿qué haces? --le preguntó a Emmett, Carlisle la miró pero Emmett parecía que ni siquiera la había escuchado. --Emmett ¿por qué estás molesto?

Helen sonrió al ver a Emmett ir hacia ella, pensaba que no había batallado nada. Era un niño solamente, si de adulto el coraje no le duraba mucho, teniendo 7 años no tenía por qué ser tan diferente. Pero Emmett se agachó justo a sus pies, tomó un crayón y regresó con Carlisle. La boca de Helen cayó incrédula.

--Emmett --repitió acercándose más. Se arrodilló e intentó ponerle una mano sobre el hombro pero el niño corrió hacia Alice pidiéndole el crayón morado. Helen miró su mano en el aire. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Emmett ni siquiera la miraba. Pero tampoco se rendiría, no podía encontrar atisbo de molestia en el niño. Y yo tampoco, no estaba molesto con nadie pero no les iba a hablar. --oye Emm ¿quieres un helado?

-- ¡Yo sí! --gritó Alice olvidando su dibujo y corriendo hacia Helen. Los otros dos niños la imitaron

--Dile a Jasper que te de --dijo Helen. Poco después una avalancha se escuchó bajar las escaleras. Mi hermano fue hacia la cocina. Corrí hacia la escalera, de alguna forma Bella había encontrado la forma de meter un pie entre el barandal. Logré atraparla antes de que volara la mitad de la escalera y la llevé hacia la cocina.

No dejé de poner atención a la mente de Helen. Empezaba a cansarse de que Emmett no le hiciera caso. Según ella ningún niño rehusaría un helado por más molesto que estuviera y tenía razón. Emmett salió de la habitación con el dibujo en mano, le pasó por un lado. Helen se giró lentamente con la vista fija en el niño.

Emmett bajó con cuidado las escaleras. Pasó por la estancia donde ignoró las preguntas de Rosalie y vino hasta la cocina.

-- Mira Edward --dijo mostrándome el dibujo de una granja

--Es un lindo dibujo --dijo Rosalie detrás de él. Emmett siguió mirándome.

-- ¿Te gusta Edward?

--Emmett --murmuró Rose acuclillándose, él no pareció escucharla. Sus pensamientos no eran de molestia --lo siento, lamento haberte gritado --la miré incrédulo. ¿Rosalie disculpándose? Ella… no que nunca se disculpara pero pues le era demasiado difícil. No era muy común en ella. Miré a Emmett, no le importaba una disculpa, él esperaba mi crítica sobre el dibujo. En la estancia Helen se sentía fatal y optaría por una nueva estrategia, si por las buenas no lograba que Emmett le hablara, lo haría por las malas.

--Te quedó muy bien --le sonreí a Emmett, él me regresó la sonrisa

-- ¿Me das helado por favor?

--Aquí tienes --dijo Jasper dándole un cono de galleta con dos grandes bolas de helado. Pero Emmett siguió mirándome. Ignoraría también a Jasper. Tomé el cono y se lo di.

--Gracias Edward --me sonrió antes de ir a sentarse con los demás niños. Esto se pondría interesante.

Helen entró unos segundos después seguida por Esme. Ella estaba más tranquila, sabía que era un berrinche de un niño o al menos eso creía. Helen fue hasta Emmett, giró la silla donde estaba el niño y se arrodilló frente a él poniendo las manos a ambos lados del asiento. Él seguía lamiendo el helado mirando sobre la cabeza de Helen.

--Háblame Emmett, ándale por favor. Háblame, háblame, háblame… no me voy a callar ni siquiera cuando duermas si no me hablas… háblame, háblame, háblame… vamos Emmett no puedes ignorarme por siempre…

--Edward ¿me bajas por favor?, tengo que ir al baño --dijo Emmett mirándome. Parecía que Helen no existía. Ella apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, le dolía que no le prestara atención siendo su padre. Se había encariñado demasiado con ese chiquillo y a Cliff lo había dejado olvidado en el closet.

--No --gruñó Helen --no vas a ir al baño hasta que me hables --no sabía si acercarme o no, Helen estaba dolida y una mujer dolida… en cambio Emmett seguía viéndome en espera de que lo bajara de la silla

--Me va a ganar Edward --agregó apremiante. Si me hubiera metido en la apuesta y me ignorara también ¿a quien le iba a pedir ayuda? Rodé los ojos e intenté sacarlo de la jaula que había hecho Helen pero me gruñía amenazante.

-- ¿Vas a dejar que se moje por una tontería? --le pregunté respirando hondo. Debía haberle dicho todo a Jasper.

--Edward me gana --insistió Emmett, había empezado a bailar sentado en la silla -- Edward --arrojó el cono que iba directo a la cabeza de Helen pero se apartó un poco, no estaba dispuesta a quitar las manos de donde las tenía. Emmett ya se apretaba con fuerza la entrepierna --ay, ya viene ya viene. Me hago, me hago, me hagooo --los niños miraban curiosos.

Pero será orgulloso este niño, se iba a rendir pero no le hablaría a Helen. Me incliné y agarré a Emmett, le regresé el gruñido a Helen y corrí al baño. Incluso le ayudé a bajarse el pantalón… un segundo más tarde y habríamos tenido un accidente.

--Ayyy que rico --suspiró Emmett saliendo del baño -- ¿me ayudas? --agregó señalándome el pantalón. No podía cerrarlo, Rosalie era la que hacía esto, al menos no necesitaba ayuda para ir al baño.

--Emmett ¿por qué no le hablas a Rose y a los demás? --le pregunté abrochándole el cinturón

--No sé que me hablas, yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Gracias --lo miré ir hacia las escaleras, subiría con el resto de los niños para seguir haciéndome dibujos. Pero Helen se le puso enfrente.

--Se dice con permiso --dijo Helen triunfante. Se había sentado en los primeros escalones y estiraba brazos y piernas impidiéndole el paso al niño. Pero él se fue de largo hacia la estancia como si nunca hubiera intentado subir. Helen bufó molesta.

Y así empezó un juego que solo Helen jugaba y que por supuesto perdía pues se desesperaba. Si Emmett intentaba ver un libro, ella se lo quitaba y casi le cantaba que si no le hablaba no se lo daría. Si iba a tomar agua le quitaba el vaso o la silla en la que se subía para poder agarrar agua. Si intentaba comer algo, le bloqueaba la puerta del refrigerador y él solo cambiaba su interés.

-- ¡Demonios Emmett! --gritó quince minutos después de ese absurdo juego. Él estaba acostado boca abajo en el piso, había agarrado un lápiz, un palito y una papa frita que se había encontrado en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y jugaba a la granja. --por favor --terminó cayendo de rodillas frente a él derrotada --vamos, lamento lo que hice para que te molestaras pero por favor háblame --Emmett ni siquiera la escuchaba, él estaba inmerso en la competencia de caballos que tenía -- ¡caramba! --exclamó golpeando el piso con la mano extendida justo cuando el caballo de Emmett pasaba por ahí.

-- ¡Mi dedo! --soltó el llanto fuerte. Rosalie se acercó en un segundo pero el niño corría hacia mí. Vi el dolor reflejado en el rostro de mi hermana y me dolió. Sabía lo que amaba a Emmett y lo que le afectaba que no le quisiera hablar.

--No quería lastimarte, lo siento --dijo Helen intentando acercarse pero el niño me abrazó de las piernas con fuerza. Lo senté sobre la mesita de té y le revisé la mano.

--No fue nada, solo un pequeño golpe. Por fortuna no terminaste de golpear --dije. Emmett ya había dejado de llorar, solo hipaba un poco. Se repetía una y otra vez que ellas no lo querían. Así que no le interesaba si le rogaban que les hablara. No alimentaban su berrinche como había dicho Esme en una ocasión, él se sentía herido, traicionado. --ve a dormir Emmett --le sonreí bajándolo de la mesita, él negó mirando el piso. Rose lo dormía, no podía dormirse sin alguien a su lado y no se atrevía a pedírmelo a mí. Por un momento dudó en volver a hablarle a Rosalie.

-- ¿Quieres que te acueste? --preguntó Rosalie con la esperanza de que al menos asintiera aunque no le hablara. Las lágrimas de Emmett volvieron a caer y fue hacia la escalera. -- ¡si solo pensaras antes de apostar! --gritó mirando a Jasper.

--Pero yo como iba a saber, señalaba afuera

--Era la ventana en la que había dibujado. ¡Bien pudiste haberle preguntado a Edward! --gritó Rosalie, cada vez se molestaba más. Y al escuchar mi nombre emprendí la retirada.

-- ¿Edward? --murmuró Esme. Era increíble como su espíritu materno crecía cada vez más y sabía cuando algo andaba mal. Pensé en no detenerme pero no podía fingir que no había escuchado y aún así volvió a llamarme -- Edward --me giré y le sonreí.

-- ¡Lo sabías! --rugió Rosalie señalándome con un dedo acusador. Los ojos de Esme se estrecharon mirándome -- ¡sabías que Emmett se refería al maldito dibujo y no dijiste nada! --un gruñido de su pecho acompañó la acusación

--Nunca imaginé que fuera a imponerles la ley del hielo, pensé que lo dejarían conducir un minuto sobre las piernas de alguno o algo así --contesté sinceramente --no le importará que le prometan eso --agregué mirando a Helen, le había parecido bueno lo que acababa de decir. Pero no funcionaría, Emmett no le hablaría de todas formas.

--Tranquila Rosalie, ya se le pasará --dijo mi madre poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rosalie. Pero sus bombas me golpeaban mentalmente. _Un bruto, como algo le pase a Emmett, irresponsable, egoísta, hombres y sus estúpidas apuestas._ Siguió gritando en su mente, yo fui a sentarme junto a Jasper, no me ayudaba mucho que siguiera pensando en Alice, el ambiente a su alrededor era de ansiedad. Pero Esme no lo dejaría subir. No podía culparlo, Alice emanaba tanta felicidad que se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia ella, además de que pues era Alice y le era difícil separarse de ella. --pensemos en la fiesta para Alice

--Esme yo no… --intentó decir Rosalie, pero mi madre la interrumpió

--Es la única oportunidad que tenemos para que Alice tenga un buen recuerdo de su infancia

-- ¿Podrá estar en la fiesta con la varicela? --preguntó Jasper preocupado, si por él fuera a la niña no la dejaba salir de cama aunque no estuviera enferma. Asentí, con lo que le había puesto y a como la veía, apenas si tendría algo de comezón para mañana. Tenía buenas defensas. Carlisle estaba por donde mismo. Quien me preocupaba era mi hija, respiraba con dificultad.

--Iré por comida, Helen puede buscar entretenimiento para los niños --murmuró Rosalie. Tenía la esperanza de que Emmett le hablara mañana. Helen asintió sin muchas ganas.

--No va a aceptarlo --dije. Helen suspiró al escucharme. Pensaba comprarle un enorme regalo a Emmett

--Yo compraré regalos y ropa --dijo Esme --cuiden de los niños por favor. Jasper se apresuró a asentir. Sin Esme ahí, podría estar con Alice cuanto quisiera, aunque tuviera que sacarlo cuando la niña quisiera ir al baño.

El resto del día me pasó extrañamente borroso, fue demasiado rápido. Los niños no habían dado problema alguno, sería quizá que la más traviesa e inaguantable se la había pasado dormida la mayoría del tiempo. O que me había pasado en mi habitación mirando a mi hija mal dormir. También me preocupaba que ninguno de los lobos hubieran aparecido. Cuando llamé preguntando por alguno de los dos y para invitar a Billy a la fiesta de Alice, había dicho que no se habían parado por ahí. Según Jake irían a la reserva.

Las visiones de Alice eran otra cosa… la fogata hecha con nosotros, el vampiro sonriendo junto a mi hija, todo me da vueltas y no podía decírselo a alguien, no quería preocuparlos… más.

Por la mañana, los niños mejoraron notablemente. A Alice le quedaban solo los puntos rojos y con la crema en la que la había embadurnado Jasper, no sentía comezón. Carlisle estaba más que perfecto. Nessie al menos respiraba más tranquila y había podido salir de la cama aunque aún sin voz.

Rosalie había adornado el patio trasero para encanto de Alice que se miraba feliz. En el medio del lugar habían puesto una gran mesa larga llena de comida y un enorme pastel. Los niños no terminarían con la comida, casi anochecía y ellos ni siquiera habían comido y los lobos nunca aparecieron.

Los niños jugaban soccer cuando me senté junto a Rosalie, que no apartaba la vista de Emmett. Le dolía, en verdad que sí. Le afectaba más que cualquier cosa que Emmett siguiera sin hablarle. El niño había insistido en vestirse solo aunque se había puesto los zapatos al revés y me había pedido ayuda para ponerse el cinturón. A pesar de que era un niño, sentía un lazo especial con Rosalie, por eso le había ofendido tanto que apoyara a Jasper para que no cumpliera con su apuesta. Para él las leyes de apuesta eran sagradas… sus ¿seis? Hermanos mayores se lo habían dicho y lo que ellos decían era verdad. Era el más chico, todos lo protegían siempre.

-- ¡Voy por él! --gritó Emmett, Carlisle había pateado el balón demasiado fuerte y había ido a dar hasta el bosque. Rosalie se puso de pie para acompañar al niño pero justo cuando daba un paso Emmett le mandaba una mirada gélida que con un repentino hoyo en el estómago la hizo volver a sentarse.

Seguí los pensamientos de Emmett, Rosalie se impacientaba conforme Emmett se internaba entre los árboles, inconscientemente me apretó el brazo. Me envaré al escuchar un click, sentí a Rosalie detrás de mí cuando entré al bosque. Desesperada se detuvo a unos metros mientras yo corrí hacia Emmett, Esme y Helen llegaron cuando Emmett gritaba desgarradoramente, tenía el pie atrapado en una vieja trampa para osos. Rosalie se congeló a unos metros, no quería provocarlo y que se lastimara más.

--Tranquilo Emmett, te lo voy a quitar --murmuré arrodillándome rápidamente junto a él. Tenía roto el hueso, la sangre salía a chorros --Esme, Helen vayan con Jasper

--Pero…

--Helen, obedece a Edward --acotó Rosalie preocupada, había dejado de respirar hacía buen rato. Se escuchó un gruñido débil desde la casa, pero Jasper se controlaba, por Alice soportaría. Pero aún así Esme y Helen se fueron. --Edward haz algo, quítale eso --agregó en un susurro. Asentí revisando la trampa, no podía simplemente abrirla o destrozarla, podría lastimarle más la pierna. Y lo peor, estaba totalmente oxidada. Tendría que haber brincado sobre ella con su peso de adulto para que se cerrara.

-- ¡Rose! --gritó Emmett estirando los brazos hacia Rosalie, ella no tardó en arrodillarse a su lado y abrazarlo.

--Tranquilo, Edward te lo va a quitar… ¡maldita sea Edward!

--Si la arranco le destrozo la pierna --murmuré concentrado en la trampa

--Me duele Rose, me duele mucho… --debía admitir que era valiente, otro niño en su lugar estaría gritando y pataleando, por no decir que desmayado. Él solo sollozaba con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver su sangre, sangre que empezaba a incendiar mi garganta. Era demasiada.

-- Helen, investiga en los hospitales… necesitaremos al menos unas 3 unidades --dije lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara.

-- ¿Sabes el tipo de sangre? --me preguntó. No, no la sabía y mi hermano se desangraba.

--Trae 3 de O positivo y otras 3 de O negativa --así cubriría cualquier tipo de sangre que tuviera. Cuando lo estabilizara podría averiguarlo, si lo intentaba ahora no sé que podría pasar. Mi auto rechinó en la carretera, ni siquiera el estéreo había encendido.

-- ¿Me voy a morir Rose?

--Claro que no --respondí alterado. No dejaría que a mi hermano le pasara algo… más. --Emmett, la voy a abrir. Abrázate de Rosalie y no te muevas ¿entendido? --cuando asintió respiré hondo. Grave error, la sangre hizo que mi boca se llenara de veneno, el monstruo gruñó con fuerza. Era mucha sangre. ¡No!. Me dije, no podía pensar en eso, era mi hermano.

Con cuidado separé las tenazas, el crujido del hueso me hizo estremecer. Emmett gritó aferrándose con toda su fuerza a Rosalie. La piel se había pegado al metal oxidado, con lentitud seguí abriendo. Podía sentir el músculo separándose de la trampa y el estremecimiento de Emmett. Sería mejor si se desmayara.

--Casi la saco, Rosalie vas a sostenerle la pierna para que cuando lo lleves adentro no se le mueva y le duela más. Vamos a ir a la cocina, el maletín de Carlisle ya lo dejó Esme sobre la mesa --indiqué. Rose asintió pasando un brazo tras las piernas de Emmett y puso la otra lista para detenerle la pierna.

--Veo negro y unas bolas que brillan --balbuceó Emmett, había abierto los ojos y concentrado observaba el rostro de Rosalie. Estaba por perder el conocimiento.

--Tranquilo, ya te vamos a curar --le contestó levantándolo. Corrimos hacia la casa. Al pasar junto a Jasper pude verlo con una mano cubriéndose nariz y boca, no respiraba. Y junto a Esme cuidaba de los niños que no se habían dado cuenta de nada aún.

Llegamos a la cocina, Rosalie puso a Emmett sobre la mesa mientras yo rebuscaba en el maletín. Acomodé todo y tomé a Emmett, le arranqué el pantalón y lo llevé al lavamanos. Con todo el cuidado que pude le lavé la pierna. Cuando el agua le tocó la pierna soltó un grito de dolor que alertó a los demás niños. Rose estuvo cerca de mí en menos de un segundo.

--Rosalie, llama a Helen, dile que traiga 5 antitetánicas y una férula pediátrica para pierna --marcó rápidamente. ¿Quién rayos habría puesto una trampa ahí?. A saber desde cuando estaría, fácilmente tiene más de 20 años. Es totalmente ilógico que Emmett con su 1. 30 y sus 35 kilos, pudiera haberla accionado.

Lo dejé sobre la mesa, Rosalie hablaba con Helen sentada en la mesa abrazada al niño. Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa rocíe el frasco entero de lidocaína en la pierna destrozada de Emmett y le di a tomar unas cápsulas, no podía hacer más por el dolor.

-- ¿Ya no te duele? --pregunté un minuto después.

--Casi no --hipó con la cara en el pecho de Rosalie. Asentí y empecé a curarlo y limpiar.

Usé todo el algodón que tenía, las 6 bolsas y dos frascos de Betadine, el antiséptico que creo compró Carlisle cuando nosotros nos transformamos en niños.

--Estoy cansado --susurró adormilado.

--Llévalo a dormir, ha perdido demasiada sangre. Helen no debe tardar mucho. En cuanto llegue subiré --dije terminando de vendarle la pierna. Rosalie levantó con cariño a Emmett y lo llevó rumbo a su habitación.

Antes de limpiar la cocina, me miré las manos. Estaba cubierto de la sangre de Emmett y necesitaba saber que tipo era, no podía arriesgarme a que la rechazara. Lentamente acerqué una mano a mi rostro, aspiré profundamente, el veneno me inundó la boca. El monstruo ansió la sangre, no era tan deliciosa como la de Bella pero se conformaría.

-- ¿Edward? --Esme apareció justo cuando estaba por meterme un dedo a la boca

--Ne… necesito saber que tipo de sangre es Emmett --tartamudeé ante la asustada mirada de mi madre. Si había sido capaz de dejar de beber la sangre de Bella, podía solo lamer uno de mis dedos. Esme me miró ansiosa y es que el olor de la sangre de Emmett me llegaba aún desde el cuarto a pesar de las vendas.

El monstruo dentro de mi gruñó extasiado y exigió más, quería el cálido líquido bajando por mi garganta apagando el ardor que se había incrementado. Pero lo encerré en la más lejana de las mazmorras y me lavé las manos. Emmett era O negativo. Con las 3 unidades que trajera Helen bastaría. Terminé de lavarme las manos y le ayudé a Esme a limpiar.

-- ¡EDWARD! --me llamaron más la atención los gritos e insultos mentales de Rosalie, intenté guardar el desinfectante pero se me resbaló al dar con la voz mental de Emmett… oh… por… Dios…

Ni siquiera le expliqué a Esme, solo corrí hasta mi ahora pequeño, humano y bien drogado hermano. Emmett estaba sentado sobre la cama con la vista fija en el hilo dorado que recorría el edredón blanco.

-- ¿Emmett, estás bien?

-- ¡Me siento geniaaaaal! --exclamó levantando los brazos, se fue un poco hacia atrás… sus brazos ondearon antes de regresar sobre sus piernas. Me acerqué a él lentamente quizá no tan lento a como él hablaba.

Rosalie estaba muy, pero muy molesta y a mí me causaba gracia que Emmett tardara tanto para decir una palabra de dos sílabas.

-- ¿Quieres explicarme eso? --exclamó Rosalie molesta, sentí a Esme llegar rápidamente -- ¡Esme mira!

No le tomé importancia a Rosalie y me acerqué al niño que parecía bailar al son de una canción extremadamente lenta.

-- ¿Emm?

-- ¿Uuuh esto es real, Edward mi hermano? --ignoré el gruñido de mi hermana y me acerqué más, inhalé profundamente

--Sí Emm, es real --contesté sin poder evitar una risita, Rosalie, por supuesto, volvió a gruñir. Jasper abajo reía en un sillón, no podía subir pues el olor a sangre aún era fuerte y prefería no arriesgarse -- ¿qué tal la pierna?

-- ¡No la sieeento, me la coortaste! --exclamó abriendo los ojos alarmado, Rosalie me empujó para llegar hasta él e intentar tranquilizarlo --miraaaa, dedos… sooon muuchos dedos --dijo mirando su mano -- ¿tres o seis?, Rose cuántos dedos son

--Tres --siseó Rosalie antes de ponerse de pie y mirarme -- ¡lo drogaste!

-- ¡No, claro que no! --me defendí, tuve que morderme el labio para no reír, si Helen estuviera aquí lo grabaría y si yo iba por la cámara Rosalie intentaría arrancarme la cabeza

-- ¡Pues abusaste de la anestesia entonces!

--Creo que no debí haberle dado percocet --susurré pensativo, Rosalie gruñó furiosa

-- ¿Qué clase de médico eres? --me gritó entre gruñidos

--Querías que le quitara el dolor y eso… eso le iba ayudar a dormir también --dije retrocediendo un poco, no quería empezar una pelea con ella, pero avanzó hacia mí, estaba… furiosa sería poco.

-- ¿Po…po…po…poorrr qué? --tartamudeó Emmett, nos giramos al mismo tiempo -- ¿por qué Dios, por qué me pasa esto a mí? --se me salió otra risita que me apresuré a ahogar -- ¡no es justo! --estaba totalmente confundido, Rosalie me lanzó una mirada envenenada

--Tranquilo Emmett, solo es el medicamento, se te pasará --le dije sonriendo, Rose gruñó a mi lado

-- ¡Eres un maldito irresponsable!

--Rosalie no uses esas palabras enfrente del niño --dijo Esme que se había mantenido en silencio, sonreí, la mirada que le dirigió Rosalie me causó gracia, parecía ofendida o mejor dicho, estaba ofendida porque la reprendía a ella y a mí no me había hecho nada.

Miré a Emmett que iba a decir algo pero el hilo de su idea voló en cuanto miró sus dedos y se quedó prendado de ellos. En ocasiones miraba doble y a veces bien. Intentó pararse pero lo evité a tiempo, no tenía nada de equilibrio, ni siquiera sentado pues se mecía como una débil rama ante un simple viento.

-- ¿Edward? -- _por fin_, miré de soslayo a Rosalie que había estado esperando la intervención de Esme en esto

--Le di menos de la mitad de la dosis Esme, un cálculo rápido para niños, no debía pasar esto. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era alérgico?, claro que no fue mi intención, por favor, nunca le haría… --mi explicación cayó estrepitosamente cuando Emmett levantó la vista al techo y gritó sin razón alguna y a mí se me escapó una débil carcajada, la mirada de mi madre me garantizó que no debía estar haciendo eso, así que cerré la boca.

Miré de nuevo a mi pequeño y excesivamente drogado hermano, movía las manos haciendo ondas y las seguía con atención. Hurgando un poco en su mente me di cuenta de que miraba un rastro que dejaban sus dedos en el aire.

--Está en el avión --escuché a Jasper reír mientras dibujaba junto a Alice, no pude evitarlo y también reí, incluso a Esme se le escapó una risita pero el gruñido de Rosalie hizo que se compusiera al instante.

De repente Emmett soltó una atronadora carcajada, las marcas que dejaban sus dedos en el aire cambiaban de color y el gruñido que no desaparecía del pecho de mi hermana le parecía extremadamente gracioso.

--Edward cómo se te pudo pasar la dosis

--No fue eso Esme --me apresuré a responder para no reír de las tonterías que Emmett pensaba

--Se quedó arriba --y el comentario de Jasper no me ayudó en nada, una risita se me escapó aunque me apresuré a cubrir con un repentino ataque de tos que por supuesto nadie me creyó.

--Uuuuh --canturreó el chiquillo moviéndose hacia los lados con extraños movimientos ondulatorios --pero sigo preguntándome --dejó de moverse y serio me miró -- ¿es esto la vida real?

Esme se molestaría y probablemente me castigaría pero solté una carcajada que no pude guardar, abajo, Jasper hizo lo mismo. Sorprendido miré a mi hermana y a mi madre que también reían.

--Sí Emm, es la vida real --me las arreglé para decir entre risas

-- ¡Por qué me pasa esto! --exclamó levantando los brazos al techo, se quedó un buen momento en silencio mirando la pared.

--Es la medicina cariño --dijo Rosalie acercándose

--Sí yaaaaa sé peeeroouuu por… por…poooorrrr qué a mí!

--Porque pisaste la trampa para osos --Rosalie me miró fulminante, aunque debo admitir que la trampa no debía accionarse.

--Edward, ¿puedes hacer algo?

--No mamá, el efecto le pasará en poco --dije mirando a mi madre, ya tenía suficiente con los insultos de Rosalie y agregarle la cara que tenía ya era mucho

--Entonces será mejor que lo dejemos dormir

Asentí dando media vuelta, pero no pude detener el comentario que se me salió antes de llegar a la puerta.

--Lástima que Helen se haya llevado la cámara

-- ¡Edward! --exclamó Esme, Rosalie intentó golpearme pero me apresuré a salir, tenía que decirle a Jasper todo lo que se había perdido. Solté otra carcajada que ni siquiera mi nombre pronunciado con severidad, como pocas veces le he escuchado a Esme, logró evitar que siguiera riendo cuando llegué con Jasper.

Y dijeron que un humano no podía gruñir, Emmett había soltado una especie de gruñido mezclado perfectamente con un suspiro antes de desplomarse contra la almohada roncando levemente.

Toda la noche la había pasado de la habitación de Rosalie cuidando del sueño de Emmett, a mi habitación cuidando a mi hija. Nessie se había dormido temprano, casi al mismo tiempo que Emmett pero a ella no le había dado nada. Eso me preocupaba cada vez más. Los niños no habían salido de la habitación donde estaba Emmett hasta que los habíamos sacado dormidos a media noche. Se preocupaban por la salud del enano. Fue una de las noches más largas que puedo recordar.

A media mañana, cuando los chiquillos habían bajado a desayunar después de revisar a Emmett. Él despertó, desconcertado miró el brazo con la aguja. Helen y Rosalie que habían estado acostadas a su lado, se sentaron y serias esperaron el rechazo. A pesar de que ayer Emmett le había hablado a Rose, temía que hubiera sido solo por el terror y que ahora que estaba bien, volviera con la ley del hielo.

--Qué es esto --preguntó el niño señalando la férula azul que le había puesto. Rosalie lo miró, no sabía a quien iba esa pregunta. Si le contestaba y la rechazaba de nuevo… ya no podía soportarlo, le dolía demasiado cada rechazo de Emmett aunque tuviera 7 años. Pero él miraba con atención su pierna derecha -- ¿Rose, estás enojada? --inquirió repentinamente asustado

--No, claro que no Emmett --se apresuró a responder, su mirada brilló al verlo --no estoy enojada… eso es para que tu pierna se arregle, Edward te lo puso

--Aah, oye Helen tengo hambre --sonrió mirando a Helen, ella sonrió ampliamente. Y corrió hacia la cocina. Me gustaría saber si Esme la dejaría que le diera eso a Emmett para desayunar.

Pues no le pidió permiso, llegó al refrigerador y sacó uno de los pisos del pastel de ayer.

--Toma --dijo Helen entrando con el enorme pastel de chocolate. Emmett lo miró asombrado, se acomodó en la cama y estiró los brazos hacia ella.

Helen puso con cuidado el pastel en la cama y le dio un tenedor.

--Eh, Emmett --murmuró Rosalie titubeante --no… no vayas a comerlo todo ¿eh?, te… te podrías enfermar, es por tu bien --terminó susurrando, temía que la volviera a ignorar. Sintió que algo pesado le caía al estómago, aunque estuviera en su imaginación. Le dolió la forma en la que Emmett la miró… de lado, extremadamente serio

-- ¿Puedo comer con las manos? --preguntó mirándome. Vi de nuevo el dolor reflejado en el rostro de mi hermana, Helen maldijo la intervención de Rosalie… Emmett volvería a ignorarlas y ya no sabía como soportarlo, acababa de encontrar a su padre y pasaba todo esto. Solo quería vivir feliz, no era tanto pedir. -- ¿Edward? --asentí sintiéndome mal por ellas. Tenía que hacer entrar en razón a ese niño -- no te preocupes Rose, solo voy a comer un poquito --dijo mirándola con una radiante sonrisa. Rosalie lo miró incrédula.

-- ¡Emmett Cullen más vale que comas con un tenedor y dejes ese pastel para después del desayuno! --gritó Esme desde la cocina.

--Pero… --murmuró Emmett mirando implorante a Rosalie, ella quería ignorar a Esme pero sentía que no podía --Rose

-- Rosalie --advirtió mi madre seria

--Tenemos que obedecerla Emmett, es la mamá y tenemos que hacerle caso --dijo rindiéndose

--No es mi mamá, ella está en el cielo --dijo el niño confundido, su madre había muerto cuando él había nacido. --con mi papá --agregó mirando a Rosalie. Ella se congeló, le sorprendía la tranquilidad con la que lo decía. Pero a Emmett no le afectaba hablar sobre sus padres muertos, no que no los quisiera. Para haber crecido entre hombres, había sido bastante amado. Era el pequeño y más consentido, pero aún así no un malcriado, eso lo podía ver.

--Sí pero es mi madre y a ti te quiere como a un hijo

-- ¿Le puedo decir mamá también yo? --sus ojos brillaron con esperanza. En verdad quería tener una madre. Rosalie asintió más tranquila, Emmett había olvidado el incidente de la apuesta. -- ¿me das huevo con jamón?

--En un momento --saltó Helen saliendo de la habitación

--Espera! --la chica se regresó con el grito de Emmett --con queso y salchicha y tomate y cebolla y chile y champiñones y tortilla y habas y atún --el asco no solo se reflejó en Helen, no era seguro que eso fuera normal en un humano --bien revuelto y sin sal por favor

-- ¿Te vas a comer todo?

--Sí Rose, es solo un huevo… ¿Edward cuando me voy a quitar esto?

--Lo del brazo te lo quitaré en unos minutos y lo de la pierna creo que vas a necesitar traerlo al menos dos meses.

Habría sido mejor si le hubiera enyesado la pierna, pero tenía que curarlo seguido. Ahora tenía un problema, necesitaba ponerle una dosis de antitetánica, solo me faltaría que le diera tétanos por una tontería. Estaba viendo televisión junto a los otros niños, Carlisle fue el primero en ver cuando en los sillones preparaba la inyección y corrió en busca de Esme hacia el piso superior. Suspiré acercándome, al menos Emmett no podía correr.

--Emmett, te quieres aliviar ¿verdad? --dije parándome junto a él. Rosalie llegó frente a mí en menos de un segundo, no la miré. Tenía la vista en Emmett intentando por lo menos deslumbrarlo y que no se resistiera mucho. El niño me miraba curioso, había escondido la inyección detrás de mi pierna.

-- ¡Jake! --gritó Bella corriendo hacia el lobo que entraba. Sus pensamientos estaban serenos, extrañamente serenos. Ni siquiera preocupado por mi hija y eso no me agradó ni un poco. Nessie bajó de inmediato y se abrazó a Jacob. Aún no podía hablar pero por lo menos salía de la cama. Ansiosa puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Jake y exigió una explicación por su ausencia. Él le sonrió triste, esa sonrisa era de tristeza, justo como la que había puesto en mi boda con Bella.

-- ¿Y Seth? --preguntó Helen preocupada. Jacob levantó a Bella y la abrazó con la mano libre que tenía. ¿Me estaba bloqueando a caso?

-- ¡Jake, Edward tiene una jeringota! --exclamó Bella aferrándose al lobo. Emmett levantó la mirada asustado.

--Es por tu bien --se aventuró a decir Rosalie. Alice corrió inmediatamente hasta Jasper

--Pero, pero… --el labio inferior de Emmett sobresalió, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mirándose la pierna. Rosalie dudaba en obligarlo, en detenerlo por la fuerza para que pudiera inyectarlo. Pensaba dejarme solo, era egoísta, pero sinceramente no podía culparla. El solo pensar que Bella me impusiera la ley del hielo me dolía. No quería recordar lo que Rosalie había sufrido. Las lágrimas rebosaron los ojos de mi pequeño hermano y le surcaron las mejillas, se le escapó un sollozo cuando me miró -- no quiero

-- Edward --susurró Rosalie mordiéndose el labio con dolor.

--No quiero que se enferme Rosalie, sería peor. Recuéstalo sobre tus piernas por favor, en el brazo le dolerá más

--Pero no quiero --susurró Emm esforzándose por no sollozar, no se iba a oponer, no iba a gritar o a hacer un berrinche. Estaba resignado. Se le escapó un sollozo cuando Rosalie con cuidado lo levantaba. Deseé decirle que no le iba a doler pero no estaba muy seguro de eso.

--Va a ser rápido --dije bajándole un poco el pantalón. Me aseguré de que la aguja no se hubiera tapado y lo inyecté. Ahogó un grito cuando el líquido empezó a entrarle. Que más habría querido que inyectarlo rápido pero le dolería más. --mantén tu mano ahí Rose, el frío le ayudará para que no se inflame --rodeé a Rosalie y me acuclillé frente a Emmett, le sonreí susurrándole al oído --has sido muy valiente Emm, toma --extendí mi otra mano, había estado guardando una paleta de crema cubierta con chocolate y almendras --es la última

-- ¡Gracias!

Le sonreí a Emmett y me giré hacia Jacob. Tenía mucho que explicar.

--Jazz, yo quiero una paleta de esas --escuché a Alice, Jasper asintió bobamente y con ella en brazos fue a la cocina. A ver como conseguía una paleta.

-- ¿Dónde está Seth? --le pregunté bajando a Bella de sus brazos, Helen esperó ansiosa a ver si me respondía pero Jake miraba ausente a mi hija. Bella era una niña, no había forma de que no pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos al menos que no estuviera pensando en nada o lo reprimiera. --cariño, lleva a Bella a… jugar. Nessie por favor, Jacob y yo tenemos que hablar.

Jacob le sonrió a mi hija retrocediendo un par de pasos y corrió fuera, lo seguí de inmediato. Corrí junto a él, ni siquiera había intentado transformarse. No tardamos mucho en llegar a los límites que antiguamente habíamos tenido con La Push y me detuve. No teníamos porque seguir, Jake se detuvo unos metros adelante pero no se giró.

--Jacob, sé que algo está pasando y sé que involucra a Renesmee --cuando mencioné el nombre sus defensas se doblaron y Aro apareció, antes de que hablara, volvió a bloquearme aunque se sentó en la tierra --tienes que explicarme. Sabes que mi hija sufre Jacob y ahora también Helen. Te aseguro que Rosalie no se detendrá si se da cuenta de que Helen está sufriendo, le arrancará la cabeza a Seth --_lo sé, pero no puedo decir nada. _Sus pensamientos me sorprendieron, se escuchaba preocupado, temeroso --sabes que puedes confiar en mí --él asintió pero siguió en blanco. Me senté donde estaba, a unos metros detrás de Jacob y esperé. Le daría tiempo, si no reaccionaba lo presionaría. Era el bienestar de mi familia lo que estaba en juego ahí.

--Edward --dos horas después, Jake levantó la cabeza

--Dime

--Hace unos años, cuando Nessie aparentaba 5. Recuerdas que fui a visitar a mi padre, aún estaban en New Hampshire. Me fui durante la noche cuando Nessie dormía y regresé por la tarde… cuando regresaba me bloquearon el paso cinco vampiros envueltos en largas y oscuras túnicas. --seguía la historia de Jake en su cabeza más que en las palabras y él lo sabía. Podía verlos claramente, uno de ellos era Demetri a los demás no los reconocí --Demetri, el más grande, dijo que me traía una recado de Aro… tenía que dejar en paz a Nessie, debía alejarme de ella o la matarían…

--Eso me lo habías dicho ya…

--Sí, pero ahora amenazaron a Seth… quieren que Helen regrese con ellos y… ese Demetri, volvió a decirme que dejara a Nessie, pero ahora no por orden de Aro --se giró y me miró. Sus ojos estaban cargados de ira mezclada con terror, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a mi hija, ahora su preocupación no era porque Aro fuera a matarla. Era por Demetri, había notado algo en él, algo de lo que yo no me había dado cuenta

--Tranquilo Jacob, no pasará nada… lo de la escuela --agregué al escuchar su preocupación, había pensado en mandar a Nessie a la preparatoria de Forks, no quería que perdiera el año aunque pudiera volver a tomarlo. Mi hija llevaría una vida lo más normal que pudiera --Helen irá con ella y las llevaré y traeré. Si quieres puedes quedarte en los alrededores para… --me interrumpí sintiendo un nuevo olor. Jake se envaró al sentirlo.

Lentamente nos pusimos de pie. Un vampiro estaba cerca, podía llegarme su olor mezclado con algunos venados, no lo conocía. Jacob se transformó y regresó junto a mí. El extraño se acercaba rápidamente. Me agaché un poco en posición de ataque, sus pensamientos ya me habían llegado. Nos buscaba, no podía saber si como amigo o enemigo. Solo tenía fijo el encontrar a Carlisle y el haberme sentido cerca, lo había hecho desviarse. Mejor así y que no fuera hasta mi familia. Habían muchos humanos.

No tenía otra cosa en mente, todo se enfocaba en Carlisle. No lo conocía, pero entonces ¿por qué lo buscaba?.

Se detuvo al llegar al límite del bosque, aún oculto entre los árboles estudiaba mi posición. Era un vampiro viejo, de piel ligeramente olivácea, el cabello corto y muy negro se miraba sucio al igual que sus ropas, claramente era de un lugar más cálido que Washington. Para mi sorpresa, tenía los ojos dorados.

--Paz amigo mío --salió del bosque con los brazos levantados mostrándome las palmas. Palmeé el brazo de Jacob, no iba con intención de pelear. Sino al contrario, parecía querer ayudarnos. Asentí levemente y me enderecé --soy Dante

--Edward. Él es Jacob --sonrió mirando a Jake cuando lo señalé. El enorme lobo ladeó la cabeza preguntándose porque no lo había rechazado, sino al contrario. Parecía cómodo con él.

--Hola Jacob, busco a Carlisle Cullen ¿lo conocen?

--Es mi padre

-- ¿Podrías llevarme con él por favor? O al menos decirle que lo busco

--No puedo, él está… indispuesto

--Edward --me llamó, notaría quizá mi incomodidad --sé que han estado teniendo "pequeños" problemas --lo miré, había hecho énfasis en la palabra "pequeños", ¿estaría enterado?. Si era así, cómo rayos lo sabía.

--Vengo de una aldea oculta en el amazonas. Uno de los chamanes me mandó a Forks porque el demonio llegaría a jugar con niños… mi padre era el líder de la aldea, crecí rodeado de la magia del amazonas y de mi aldea. Cuando él murió yo asumí el liderazgo, tenía 55 años cazaba en el bosque cuando el demonio me atacó, uno de los lobos apareció y por eso aún sigo aquí.

-- ¿Lobos? --no pude dejar que terminara. Mi curiosidad con la estupefacción de Jacob me hicieron hablar.

--Sí, metamorfos, como tu amigo --aclaró señalando a Jake --la manada que siempre protegió mi aldea me salvó, no eran tan enormes, solo la mitad de altos pero igual poderosos. Cuando desperté era totalmente consciente de lo que pasaba, extrañamente no perdí el control a pesar de que estaba en la aldea, desde el momento en que pude dejar de gritar me dieron sangre de animal, toda la que quise. Desde entonces he cuidado de mi aldea por más de cincuenta años. El mismo demonio que me convirtió, viene tras ustedes Edward. Su corazón de piedra se rompió y busca venganza… no sabemos la razón por la que los busca… tiene un don excepcional que mezclado con la magia y ritos del amazonas, puede afectar un gran clan como el de ustedes… así destruyó a un poderoso grupo de vampiros, los transforma en niños debilitando al resto que ponen toda su atención en los humanos y por protegerlos descuidan todo o simplemente se los comen. Supe que en su antigua residencia habían sido atacados, el demonio había planeado con anticipación ese ataque… el demonio conoce sus debilidades, presiento que está muy cerca de ustedes Edward Cullen.

Un nombre explotó en la mente de Jake y yo no quería creerlo. No, yo ya había dicho que le daría una oportunidad. Podía confiar, sabía que podía confiar. Ya había demostrado fidelidad hacia nosotros. Además, a este vampiro lo acabamos de conocer, nada me garantiza, aunque sus pensamientos no me muestren que mienta, nada me garantiza que sea de fiar. Solo Carlisle podría confiar en él tan fácil. Yo no podía.

La visión de Alice volvió a aparecer en mi cabeza… Helen mirando a los pies de la fogata, alguien la abrazaba. Era alto, alto como el vampiro que tengo enfrente. Pero no la habíamos visto cuando habíamos ido a Italia, cuando había intentado suicidarme… no, en la mente de nadie aparecía Helen. Como si no la conocieran. Pero Helen era sincera con sus sentimientos, Jasper lo sabía, esos eran difíciles de ocultar, así como sus pensamientos. Nunca había dejado de cuidarla… ella había llevado un inhalador para asma cuando la había mandado a comprar las medicinas… ella… ¿ella sabía que Carlisle no podría respirar?, ¿habría planeado todo?.

No, no podía, era imposible… ella no conocía nuestras debilidades ¿o sí?. Ella también había sido afectada, a ella también la habían transformado en niño.

Confío en Helen, pero mis experiencias me han enseñado a no hacerlo en las coincidencias y ya han habido demasiadas… por mi confianza hacia ella y por mi hermano, le daría una oportunidad… tendría que darme una explicación, una convincente explicación o me vería en la necesidad de juzgar a un traidor…

* * *

**=D.. yaaa mato a Carlisle y cuantos me matan a mi????**

_**Sion**__**...  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	13. Niños y MÁS problemas

**Todos sabemos que la saga crepusculo no me pertenece, si así fuera, no estaría escribiendo en español  
****

* * *

**

* * *

_**Antes de que empiecen a leer quisiera aclarar algo... si me matan, no arreglarán nada así que mejor dejen review =D  
**_

* * *

Dante no había visto a quien lo había transformado… solo sabía que era alto, delgado y que iba cubierto por una capa negra. ¿Y cómo era Helen?, alta, delgada y cuando estaba con los Vulturis usaba una capa oscura como la de ellos, como la de Jane y Alec… como las capas que solo los realmente poderosos usan.

Regresé a casa solo, Jacob había llevado a Dante a La Push, algo tenía que tratar ese vampiro con los ancianos.

Una sarta de maldiciones me dieron la bienvenida, solo estaban los niños y Helen. Al llegar a la estancia tuve que saltar a Emmett y Carlisle que rodaban por el piso batiéndose a golpes, miré a Helen recostada en uno de los sillones leyendo tranquilamente, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Carlisle le dio un buen golpe a Emmett en el labio y se lo reventó llenándome los pies de sangre. Y yo seguía escuchando maldiciones con todas sus letras, Emmett susurraba cada palabra mientras intentaba acertarle uno bueno a Carlisle, pero él era bastante ágil esquivando aunque tenía varios golpes en la cara, Emmett era más hábil y tenía un vocabulario bastante extenso. Rodé los ojos dispuesto a detenerlos pero una maldición especialmente increíble, me detuvo. Era Carlisle, pero no había salido de su boca. Cuando volvieron a rodar a mis pies los separé. Tuve que mantenerlos lo más alejados que mis brazos me permitieron pataleaban intentando zafarse y volver a la pelea.

-- ¿Por qué rayos no los detuviste? --miré molesto a Helen, ella tranquilamente dejó el libro sobre sus piernas y me miró, esa mirada tan parecida a la de Emmett

--No era mi pelea --me contestó alzándose de hombros, incrédulo la miré

--Ni siquiera porque a Emmett lo estaban golpeando --murmuré mirándola fijamente

--Oh por favor, si Carlisle solo le dio uno, en cambio Emmett le dio más a…

-- ¡Helen!

-- ¿Qué?

--Se estaban pelando

--Sí y no era mi pelea, deben aprender a solucionar sus problemas solos --los niños casi se me sueltan al escucharla, era… era… no me cabía duda de que era hija de Emmett.

--Son unos niños, debes educarlos… --negué lentamente, me acuclillé y puse a los niños frente a mí

--Oh Edward

--Ya --susurré, volvió a alzarse de hombros y tomó el libro de nuevo. Era hija de Emmett, no podía esperar más --estuvo muy mal que se pelearan niños, eso no se debe hacer porque son amigos…

--Pero…

--Emmett, las cosas se arreglan platicando no con golpes. Quiero que ambos se disculpen

--No me voy a disculpar --dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos. Carlisle asintió.

--Por favor Emmett o vas a estar castigado por mucho tiempo

-- ¡Pero Edward!

--Pero nada Emmett, ¿Carlisle te vas a disculpar?

--Sí Edward… lo siento Emmett --dijo extendiendo una mano hacia Emmett, él tenía los labios apretados, no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

--Emmett, vas a estar castigado por toda la semana, no vas a salir de tu habitación si no te disculpas con Carlisle y le das la mano

-- ¡No es justo, Carlisle empezó! --exclamó Helen poniéndose de pie de un brinco

-- Carlisle se disculpó --le dije mirando a Emmett

--Pero Emmett está lastimado de la pierna, eso fue malo por parte de Carlisle

--Helen, creí que habías dicho que no era tu pelea y que ellos debían arreglar solos su problemas --la cité respirando hondo, apretó los dientes molesta, no le haría caso, tenía que arreglar esto de mi padre y mi hermano. Sonreí al ver a Emmett tomarle la mano a Carlisle y disculparse, bien un problema menos

--Emmett estarás castigado toda la semana pero podrás salir de tu habitación

--Bien --masculló molesto

--Carlisle eh… tú pues… --mi pequeño padre me miraba con atención, se sentía extraño castigarlo sabiendo quien era y como era, Emmett era más sencillo porque pues ay porque era Emmett. Pero si solo lo castigaba a él sería injusto en verdad. Bien, recordándome que era otro niño más respiré hondo y lo miré --también… también estás castigado por estar peleando

--Está bien Edward

--Vayan a la cocina para curarles esos golpes --agregué mirando a Emmett con el labio reventado y Carlisle con la ceja a punto de partírsele y algunos moretones en la cara --Helen tú también estás castigada --dije ayudando a Emmett a ir

-- ¡Qué y yo por qué, no hice nada!

--Exactamente por eso --murmuré, mejor levantar a Emmett, llegamos más rápido.

-- ¡No puedes hacer eso, hey no me dejes hablando sola! --dejé a Emmett en la cocina y regresé a la estancia. Helen me esperaba con las manos en la cadera, estaba molesta.

--Sí puedo hacer esto, los niños estaban peleando frente a ti y no hiciste nada a pesar de que Emmett tenía lastimada la pierna.

--Pero…

--En cambio me sales con que no era tu pelea --dije exasperado

--Pero si no lo era

-- ¡Debiste haberlos detenido Helen!

--Edward, aprendí a no meterme en peleas que no eran mías

--De adultos, pero estos son niños de 7 años y uno de ellos tiene la pierna rota y estás castigada, una semana

-- ¡Estás loco, no me puedes castigar, no soy tu hija!

--Hija de mi hermano, puedo castigarte

-- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Bella te tenga a dieta! --me quedé helado, irónicamente, mirando a Helen, ¿Qué manía tenían los McCarty con mi vida sexual?. Había abierto la boca sin intención de hacerlo, me había desarmado. No esperaba eso --no tienes porque desquitar tu frustración conmigo

-- ¡Helen!

-- ¡Ya Edward, puedes desahogarte de otra forma! ¿Que hacías antes de casarte?

--Un mes, en la habitación de Emmett, no vas a salir o me encargo de destruir el convertible de Rose y te culpo

--No puedes…

--Lo haré

-- ¡Te digo que estás frustrado!

--Y si vuelves a abrir la boca van a ser dos meses y destruiré el BMW a ver como te va con Rosalie --siseé. Helen apretó con fuerza los puños, abría y cerraba la boca, yo estaba atento a cualquier palabra que dijera o pensara. Toda clase de cosas pasaron por su mente, nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno, apretó los labios haciendo un divertido mohín como cuando tenía 7 años, respiró hondo varias veces como si realmente lo necesitara, asintió, tomó el libro y fue a las escaleras, la escuché rechinar los dientes cuando yo ya llegaba a la cocina. _Amargado._ Pensó tirándose en la cama -- ¡escuché eso! --_ ¿por qué no me sorprende?_. Agregó en su mente, en definitiva no le habían enseñado límites -- ¿sabes qué tampoco no te va a sorprender? --esperó en silencio, feliz no estaba --un agregado a tu castigo, vas a cuidar de los niños cuando lo necesitemos hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad ¿algo que agregar? --le pregunté sonriendo, tomé un algodón y comencé a curarle el labio a Emmett. _Abusivo lector de mentes._ Vaya, pero no aprendía nunca ¿verdad?, a ver quien se cansa primero _-- ¿_en verdad quieres ver cómo se pone Rosalie al encontrar su auto destruido con tu olor en cada trozo de metal? --murmuré pasando a Carlisle, se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando en las posibilidades que tenía para hacer eso.

-- ¿Y se puede saber como ocultarás tu olor y pondrás el mío? --preguntó más interesada que molesta.

--He vivido con Emmett mucho tiempo y si te digo que eso es posible, es porque lo es --sonreí --ya se pueden ir, no quiero más peleas --bajé a Emmett de la silla y me recargué en ella con la vista en el techo. Puse atención a Helen, escenas del libro que leía me llegaron rápidamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0 RENESMEE POV 0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Hay genial, mi papá estaba en casa y se suponía que yo no debía salir, ¿ahora que le digo?.

--La verdad sería algo bueno --el susurro venía desde la cocina. Claro, debía recordar que mi padre podía saber lo que pensaba. Respiré hondo y fui hacia ahí, mejor enfrentarlo desde el principio. Traté de no pensar en nada, pero en cuanto vi a mi padre sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina mis barreras cayeron, se miraba gracioso. --gracias

--Si la abuela te mira te va a regañar

--Te sientes mejor ¿verdad?

-- ¿Por qué dices eso? --quizá si decía que no, no me regañara. Sonrió antes de contestarme.

--Porque saliste

--Solo fui a caminar papá, me sentía ahogada en la casa. Fui a La Push --confesé al notar que no me creía -- ¿eso es una silla con rueditas acercándose a la escalera?

-- ¡Alice! --gritó tío Jasper en la estancia, papá y yo salimos rápidamente. Arriba, Helen brincó de la cama y corrió a la puerta, pero extrañamente no salió. La pequeña Alice reía con tremendas carcajadas, bajaba botando en la silla que el abuelo tenía en su despacho. Tío Jazz la atrapó a media escalera, dejó que la silla se estrellara contra tía Rosalie.

-- ¡Qué rayos…! --sorprendida miré a mi tío, parecía que iba a regañar a Alice pero cuando la niña lo miró a los ojos, él guardó silencio. Lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano, si yo pudiera hacer lo mismo con... un carraspeo me interrumpió y le sonreí a papá.

Bella bajaba lentamente las escaleras, mi padre la miró rápidamente, por si se caía supuse. Sonreí al verlo asentir sin despegar la vista de mi pequeña madre. Cuando terminó de bajar fue hasta el centro de la estancia y se tendió boca abajo, Alice bajó de los brazos de mi tío y fue junto a mamá. Nos sentamos en los sillones para mirarlas, no teníamos nada más que hacer. Emmett tomaba una siesta y Carlisle dibujaba en su cuarto. Esto era aburrido, al menos los lobos venían. Papá sonrió de forma extraña al sentirlos acercarse.

-- ¡Eh familia! --gritó Jake entrando, no parecía tener nada o estar molesto. Al parecer la plática con mi padre había funcionado. _Gracias pa_. Me regresó una sonrisa, era exagerado pero era un gran padre.

--Gracias --susurró papá divertido. Yo miré a Jake, él me dio un beso en la cabeza y se sentó en el reposabrazos --solo va a recortar arriba --dijo mi padre cuando Alice corría hacia las escaleras, tío Jasper la iba a seguir preocupado.

Si mi familia no era normal, ahora con estas transformaciones todo se ponía aún peor.

-- ¡SETH SERÁ MEJOR QUE SUBAS Y ME DES UNA CONVINCENTE EXPLICACIÓN! --el rugido de Helen nos hizo brincar, papá ahogó una carcajada cuando el lobo miraba aterrado hacia las escaleras.

--Lo mejor es la verdad Seth --dijo mi papá mirándolo. Él suspiró y asintió.

-- ¿Por qué no bajas?

-- ¡SOLO SUBE! ¿EDWARD QUIERES CALLARTE? --el nuevo grito de Helen solo hizo que mi padre riera con más fuerza, la escuché bufar molesta caminando por la habitación. Seth extrañado subió.

--No, si los gustos y la inteligencia se notan desde la infancia --comentó concentrada tía Rosalie, la miré, ella veía hacia el centro de la estancia, miraba a mamá que armaba un rompecabezas. Miré la caja, el rompecabezas donde el vampiro pisaba al licántropo caído. Levanté la cabeza rápidamente hacia Jake al sentirlo temblar, no podía ser tan exagerado y transformarse por algo así pero él ¿sonreía?, sí, Jacob estaba sonriendo pícaramente. Papá se cubrió la boca con una mano.

-- ¡Hey Jasper! --exclamó Jake. Mi tío lo miró curioso --tú que estuviste en la guerra civil, ¿qué habrías hecho si una rubia te tira una granada? --tenía que ser algo así, tía Rosalie se quedó seria mirándolo. Creo que ese no lo ha escuchado.

--Fácil --respondió tío Jasper, papá reía mirando el techo --la recojo, le quito la espoleta y se la devuelvo --agregó alzándose de hombros. Todos soltamos una carcajada, un estruendo sacudió la casa, tía Rosalie había mandado contra la pared de cristal al tío Jazz, Jake reía con más fuerza, el golpe mi tío no lo había esperado.

--No creo tener que recordarte por qué pasamos por gemelos --gruñó mi tía. El tío Jazz regresaba riendo divertido, una repentina alegría nos invadió a todos, incluso tía Rosalie sonrió un poco.

--Pero soy rubio y él dijo rubia --apuntó mi tío señalando a Jake. Tía Rosalie gruñó mirando molesta a Jacob.

-- Jake, ¿qué te parece si vas con Nessie a surtir la alacena? --y ahí va la abuela al rescate. Papá reía en silencio

--Por supuesto Esme

--Lleven a los niños --volvió a decir mi abuela, tía Rosalie desapareció hacia el garaje

--Claro --en un segundo Jake ya gritaba arriba invitando a los enanos y al segundo siguiente todos bajaban corriendo. Papá corrió a la escalera, detuvo a mi madre y con cuidado la dejó cerca de la puerta, no parecía muy convencido de dejarla ir.

--La cuidaré pa, no te preocupes ¿dónde está Alice?

--Dormida --contestó Jake levantando en brazos a Emmett.

Bien, Alice dormida. Un día de compras un poco tranquilo. El abuelo no era problema, él siempre se portaba bien, Emmett no daría problema porque apenas podía caminar y Bella, bueno mi madre… solo tenía que cuidar que no se partiera algo en un viaje a la tienda.

Tuvimos que agarrar dos carritos del supermercado, en uno pusimos la comida y en el otro, los niños lo llenaron de juguetes y cosas que ni siquiera intenté averiguar lo que eran. Para cuando llegamos a la casa, los tres estaban dormidos. Los acosté mientras Jake guardaba la comida.

Para cuando bajé, Jake roncaba en su habitación. Seth seguía con Helen en la habitación de mis tíos. Mi prima parecía león enjaulado caminando de lado a lado ¿por qué no bajaba?

--Porque la castigué y no puede salir --contestó papá leyendo en un sillón

-- ¿A quien castigaste? --tía Rosalie llegaba del garaje hasta ahorita

--Helen, cuando llegué Emmett y Carlisle se estaban peleando frente a ella que solo leía un libro

-- ¡Pero Emmett tiene rota una pierna! --exclamó mi tía alarmada

--Eso dije yo, ella aseguró que no era su pelea y tenían que resolver sus problemas solos --murmuró papá sin despegar la vista del libro.

-- ¡HELEN BAJA AHORA MISMO, TIENES QUE CONTESTARME ALGO! --gritó mi tía como si Helen no pudiera escucharla si solo susurraba, en verdad estaba molesta

--No… no puedo salir de aquí --murmuró Helen ¿habría sido mi imaginación el titubeo?

-- ¡BAJA, TENGO MÁS AUTORIDAD SOBRE TI QUE EDWARD! --mi tía apretaba con fuerza los puños, estaba llegando a su límite y nunca lo había visto.

--Baja Helen --susurró papá dejando por fin el libro

-- ¿Qué pasa Rosalie? --Helen apareció en la puerta de la estancia, mi tía se giró hacia ella. Seth iba detrás de mi prima, como si tía Rosalie pudiera hacerle algo.

-- ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando al dejar que tu padre se peleara con una pierna rota?

--Era su…

-- ¡No te atrevas a decirme que era su pelea, porque tiene 7 años y una pierna rota! --gruñó mi rubia tía, Helen abrió la boca y por la mirada que tenía, lo que iba a decir era muy bueno, pero unos segundos después volvió a cerrar la boca y respiró hondo. Mi papá la miraba interesado, como si no pudiera creerlo.

--Pero lo era --dijo apenas bajo su aliento, tía Rosalie apretó los dientes y avanzó lentamente hacia Helen, ella retrocedía dos pasos por cada uno que daba mi tía. Al menos no había empezado a gruñir.

-- ¿Quieres detenerte?

-- ¿No? --preguntó en un susurro Helen. Todos miraban en silencio

-- ¡Mejor que no te muevas de tu lugar lobo! --gruñó mi tía, un ruido ronco se escuchaba de su pecho. Seth titubeaba en ir hasta Helen o en verdad quedarse ahí -- ¡debiste haberlos detenido Helen, pudieron haberse lastimado seriamente!

--Nada les pasó --susurró mi prima con la mirada baja

-- ¡NADA LES PASÓ?! --rugió mi tía incrédula. Tendría que enseñarle a Helen cuando no decir nada aunque no fuera grosera, después de todo no tiene mucha experiencia en esto de vida familiar, o lo que es lo mismo, regaños y exageraciones. Ignoré la tos de mi padre y continué mirando a mi tía -- ¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE LES PASARA, QUE EMMETT SE ROMPIERA LA OTRA PIERNA? --Helen se encogió de hombros, se había topado con pared y no parecía dispuesta a atravesarla, mi tía estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

Tía Rosalie siguió gritando, Helen solo miraba hacia el piso con las manos apretadas en fuertes puños, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo. Pude jurar que algo de vapor salía de los ojos de mi prima, pero eso parecía parte de mi gran imaginación. Estaba segura de que le costaba mucho no regresarle los gritos a mi tía, que ella la tratara como si en verdad fuera su hija parecía significar mucho, en realidad por muy acostumbrada que esté a lo que los humanos llaman sobrenatural o anormal, esto me sorprende bastante.

-- ¡Edward por lo general exagera todo! --bufó tía Rosalie. Esperé a que mi padre dijera algo pero él miraba divertido hacia el techo --pero esta vez dio justo en el clavo, ¿cuánto tiempo te castigó? --pude ver en la mirada de Helen que esa palabra no le agradaba en nada y menos aún la perspectiva de que mi tía no haría nada para liberarla --Helen

--Un mes --siseó con los dientes apretados, tía Rosalie asintió pensativa.

--Me parece perfecto --Helen boquiabierta miró a mi tía, creo que esperaba que lo redujera al menos. Pero increíble, no dijo nada.

-- ¿Ya puedo subir?

Una sirena ensordecedora interrumpió a mi tía, mi padre, aunque estoy segura que lo esperaba, dio un brinco y al escuchar el grito de Jacob, corrí hacia su habitación. Llegué primero que los demás, solo entré un par de pasos, Jake murmuraba cientos de maldiciones rápidamente mientras recorría con la mirada toda la habitación.

-- ¡Ese demonio! --gritó señalando detrás de mí

-- ¿Qué hizo Alice ahora? --preguntó tío Jasper en un suspiro

--No, no tu demonio, su demonio --aclaró Jake deteniendo su exhaustiva búsqueda, esta vez señaló directamente a mi tía -- ¡y no encuentro la maldita cosa! --exclamó cubriéndose los oídos, el ruido parecía venir de todas partes

-- ¿Qué demonio? --gruñó mi tía

-- ¡Emmett, entró y pensé que buscaba algo pero no… escuché un click y no le tomé importancia, algo habrá pisado dije… pero nooo el señor lanzó no sé que rayos y me asustó, estaba dormido! --Jake tampoco estaba muy tranquilo. Podía escuchar la risa de los cuatro niños escondidos debajo de la cama de tía Rosalie.

--Claro y tú que sufres de insomnio --rió Helen detrás de mí

--Helen, creí que te ibas a ir a la habitación --murmuró mi tía, Helen bufó molesta y dio media vuelta. Mi familia la siguió riendo, me quedé ahí, no sabía si ayudarlo o irme también.

Cuando estaba por girarme, me miró con sus grandes ojos tristes, suspiré y entré. Pero es que en verdad el ruido parecía provenir de toda la habitación. Buscamos bajo la cama, dentro del closet, sobre el closet, en el librero, sobre los libros, bajo los discos, dentro del reproductor de dvd, en el estereo, debajo del trozo de alfombra que estaba levantado cerca de una esquina, entre las sábanas, las almohadas, debajo del colchón pero nada, no estaba por ninguna parte.

-- ¡Ay mato a ese enano!

-- ¡Jake! --lo detuve antes de que pudiera salir, no quería que se enfrentara contra mi tía, ya estaba bastante molesta --por favor Jake tiene 7 años

-- ¡Tenía! --gruñó escabulléndose por un lado por el que jamás imaginé que pudiera caber

-- ¡Jacob no seas ridículo! --me giré justo cuando estaba por tirar la puerta de la habitación de mis tíos -- ¡ven aquí y busca esa cosa!

--Pero Nessie…

-- ¡Pero nada Jacob! ¿Ahora resulta que te vas a poner con un niño?

--Pero…

-- ¡Jacob! --respiré tranquila al verlo asentir y bajar la mirada, volví al cuarto para encontrar… ni siquiera sé que es lo que estoy buscando.

--Jajaja, heredó la habilidad de su madre --rió el tío Jazz en la estancia. Jake gruñó al pasar junto a mí -- ¿no Edward? --un golpe fuerte se escuchó, mi tío saltó a tiempo y el sofá se estrelló contra la pared, la abuela regañó a papá.

Casi una hora y no podíamos encontrar esa cosa que seguía sonando con fuerza, fue hasta que Jake pateó un montón de papeles que llevaba desde la pasada mudanza en un rincón, que algo salió volando, lo atrapé inmediatamente. Era una especie de granada de mano de plástico y de ella provenía el espantoso ruido.

-- ¿No es el despertador que compramos hace un rato? --murmuré mirándola detenidamente

-- Apágalo

Asentí y busqué el botón… no tenía botón, ¡esta cosa no tiene botón!, miré alarmada a Jake cuando di con un pequeño hoyito donde debía ir, en una granada de verdad, la anilla que la acciona.

--Creo que debemos meterle la anilla esa de… --murmuré señalando el hoyo. Jake rechinó los dientes con coraje, se me escapó una risita que se esfumó en cuanto me miró.

-- ¡EMMETT APAGA ESTA GRANADA! --rugió con los ojos cerrados, yo ya no podía dejar de reír

-- ¡Perdí el palito con el que se apaga! --regresó el grito Emmett desde la estancia, dejé de reír al instante, temía que Jacob bajara e intentara algo, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba Jake dio media vuelta y me arrebató la granada. El silencio se hizo de forma tan exquisita que fue increíble, cuando un montón de polvo cayó de la mano de Jake.

-- ¡JACOB BLACK! --ese rugido me asustó, aterrada miré a Jake ¿qué rayos había hecho para que mi padre gritara así?

--Nada --susurró Jake mirándome. Nada, nada, seguro, nada y ¿mi padre gritaba así por nada?. Era exagerado, soy totalmente consciente de que es muy exagerado pero él no grita de esa forma por nada.

-- ¡BAJA JACOB!

No muy convencido, Jake salió de la habitación, lo seguí de cerca. Si estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Jake, mi padre no le haría nada mortal ¿no?. Podría pedirle a alguien que me apartara. No, no, no pienses en eso Nessie. Jake seguro olvidó algo y mi padre…

-- ¡EXPLÍCAME ESO BLACK! --gritó mi padre cuando llegamos a la estancia, miré hacia donde señalaba. Emmett estaba recostado en uno de los sillones y jugaba entretenido con unos extraños globos, terminó de amarrar uno y se lo lanzo a Alice… lo miré detenidamente, tienen forma rara, en verdad. Miré a mi pequeño tío para saber de que tipo eran, concentrado abría un pequeño sobre cuadrado, sacó algo redondo y… lo… empezó a desenrollar. Eso…era… escuché de fondo las risas de mi familia y los gritos de mi padre ni siquiera supe si los imaginaba, Emmett estaba inflando…

-- ¡JACOB BLACK! --olvidé todo y me giré hacia Jake, ¿para qué rayos quería él eso?. Dio un brinco y me miró, papá que debía haber estado gritando por la expresión que tenía, cerró la boca y se alejó de Jacob. Mejor, así lo tendría solo.

-- ¿Nessie? --susurró extendiendo al frente las manos --espera --pero yo no iba a esperar, ni siquiera sabía porque rayos estaba tan molesta. Él no necesitaba eso… ¿o sí?. Entonces, ¿por eso él pasaba tanto tiempo afuera?. Yo no… yo no le interesaba más que como una amiga o como la hija de su amiga, había sido una tonta, no tenía porque… porque haber pensado eso.

--Hija, no digas eso --sonreí levemente y sequé una rebelde lágrima que se me había escapado, no quería ocasionar problemas, mi padre era capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a Jake. Pero él me había dado a entender, él, yo lo sentía así, la imprimación, ahora que pensaba en hombres, la imprimación me hacía ver a Jacob como el único y bueno… quizá después de todo la imprimación no era para siempre. intenté ir a la cocina, de repente se me antojaba un galón de helado de chocolate. Pero mi padre me detuvo, no pensé en irme al notar esa mirada peligrosa que tenía. --Jacob, ahora mismo le vas a explicar a Renesmee lo que es la imprimación y me vas a dar algo creíble para que tengas una enorme y nueva caja de condones en tu habitación.

--No está nueva… --un gruñido espeluznante salió del pecho de mi padre, Jake se removió incómodo. Me miraba de forma extraña, desvié la mirada -- ¡es de cuando aún vivían aquí!

--Mi hija tenía 4 años --siseó papá. Desde que yo tenía 4 años… eso era demasiado, ¿desde entonces tendría novia? Yo había pensado que entonces Jake me quería. Papá gruñó más amenazante, hice otro intento de irme, pero papá me apretó con fuerza.

-- ¡No son míos Edward!, ¡por Dios no miro a tu hija de esa forma, tú lo sabes! --_no miro a tu hija de esa forma_, las palabras de Jacob me golpearon con fuerza, ya ni helado quería. Me quité la mano de papá del brazo y fui a mi habitación. Había sido una tonta, solo era su amiga… pero tampoco tenía porque deprimirme, él nunca me había dicho nada, yo había malinterpretado todo… ¡al diablo con la lógica, me comportaré como adolescente y me deprimiré por días!.

Escuché el gruñido de papá cuando cerré la puerta de su habitación, me hundí en la cama y empecé a llorar. Me sentía terrible y deseaba que mamá estuviera aquí conmigo. Debí haberme ido cuando pude, hice mal en dormirme cuando huí. Mi madre estaría bien y… y no me habría enterado de nada, seguiría pensando en Jake como… como en alguien con quien podría tener algo más que una simple amistad.

--Nessie, ¿puedo entrar? --no me había dado cuenta de que la discusión abajo había terminado y que Jake estaba afuera. No le contesté, no quería hablar con él, no ahora por lo menos --lo siento, sé que…

--Qui… quiero estar sola --no quería hablar por justo eso, mi voz tembló de forma horrible. Suspiré y me cubrí la cabeza con el edredón.

--Nessie --murmuró entrando, con paso vacilante se acercó y se sentó en la cama, a mis pies --desde pequeña sabes que me imprimé y conoces el significado --guardó silencio un momento esperando a que contestara pero yo solo me aovillé con fuerza --significa que haré lo que sea para tú no sufras, solo quiero eso. Si me pides que le arranque la cabeza a la rubia y me garantizas que sonreirás un día más, lo haré --un gruñido de molestia se escuchó abajo, ni siquiera me molestaba no tener privacidad. Además seguro papá no dejaría salir a Jake sin antes aclarar todo esto --aceptaría que te casaras con cualquier persona sin problema porque mi única meta en la vida es que seas feliz y si lo que quieres es estar con alguien, no me importará…

--Pero quiero estar contigo, quiero que me veas como yo te veo --me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca tarde, me había sentado sin darme cuenta. Tenía el rostro de Jacob cerca, demasiado para mi salud psicológica, no debía haber dicho lo que dije. Jake me miraba con sorpresa --no debí decir eso, lo siento Jake no quiero comprome… --me apresuré a disculparme ¿por qué en momentos como este, siempre ganaba la mitad humana?.

Jake sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa de traviesa rebeldía que lograba hacerme pensar en cosas que no debía, espero que mi padre me esté dando espacio porque de lo contrario debería aparecer de un momento a otro y tirar la puerta. Y vaya que me iba a enojar con él. Guardé silencio cuando Jacob puso su cálida mano bajo mi barbilla y me hizo levantar la cara. Lo miré a los ojos, parecía titubear, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, más rápido aún. Sin más, nuestros labios se unieron y me desconecté por completo de todo hasta que dos carraspeos me regresaron a la realidad. Una furia increíble me invadió cuando Jake lentamente interrumpió el beso, un gruñido se me escapó. Él sonrió pícaramente mirándome.

--Vas a terminar castigada como vuelvas a hacerle eso a tu padre --susurró dándome un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios.

--Voy a terminar huérfana como mi padre vuelva a hacerme eso a mí --dije. Sentí que algo caliente me cubrió, supe que me había sonrojado cuando Jacob soltó una carcajada --no sé de que te ríes, aún tienes mucho que explicar sobre esa caja de condones --me vengué, su risa terminó de golpe, ahora fui yo quien sonrió y salí de la habitación.

--Nessie --me llamó cuando me sentaba junto a mi padre y lo abrazaba. Estaba feliz, de una forma bastante humana, pero feliz al fin y al cabo.

--Es lo que importa --me susurró papá al oído. Me alegraba que no se alterara por eso, por el beso que me dio Jake, ese beso fue tan… --lo esperaba desde que te vio, pero no tienes porque recordar eso en mi presencia --gruñó mirando a Jake que entraba a la estancia, que no pensara en eso ¿pero cómo quería que evitara eso?, era lo más maravilloso que me había pasado hasta ahorita. --entendí, entendí, mejor me salgo ¿no? --abracé a mi padre con más fuerza. Simplemente era el mejor.

--Ahora estoy enojada Jacob, tendrás que hacer algo para que te perdone --le sonreí --además claro de una explicación que me convenza

--No, sí se parece a su madre --masculló Jake, lo miré de mala forma. Claro que me parecía a mamá ¿pero exactamente qué quería decir con eso? --te digo que no son míos, se los guardaba a un amigo

-- ¿Estás consciente de que eso suena demasiado a pretexto y de que es el más usado en todo el mundo? --contesté rodando los ojos, ¿esperaba en verdad que le creyera eso?

--Nessie

--Jacob --papá me interrumpió, lo miré pero no parecía querer matar a mi novio… novio… no podía decir eso aún, ni siquiera sabía si lo éramos --guárdate tus pensamientos por favor --siseó papá, sonriendo le asentí -- ¿qué es eso que estabas pensando sobre Dante?

¿Dante, y ese quien es y más importante aún, por qué me cambia el tema tan drásticamente?

--Es importante hija, ya podrá Jacob darte un pretexto razonable

¿Pretexto?, ya va.

-- Que no es ningún pretexto --refutó Jake, parecía a punto de patear el piso como un niño pequeño --pero bueno, había olvidado lo de Dante. Tiene la habilidad de contrarrestar el efecto del demonio y regresar a la normalidad a los niños, pero solo uno por semana porque requiere de demasiada energía. Me dijo que podían llevarle a un niño, al que sea más importante cambiar. Ah y que los cambios los haría en la reserva porque ahí hay una magia parecida a la del amazonas y solo con ella podría cambiarlos que ya que hubieras preparado a tu familia, los visitaría

-- ¿Qué? ¿Podemos hacer que uno de ellos crezca?

--Eso dije rubia

Tía Rosalie pasó por alto el intento de Jake por molestarla, todos parecían pensar en lo mismo ¿a quién cambiar?.

-- ¡Hola! --la pequeña Alice apareció brincando por las escaleras -- ¡Jazzy! --gritó brincando hasta mi tío, él la atrapó rápidamente antes de que llegara por completo. La mantuvo alejada todo lo que sus brazos le permitían, la miraba fijamente.

--Alice que… que te hiciste --exclamó mi tío en un susurro parecía a punto de llorar, todos lo miraron rápidamente

--Corté mi cabello, ¿te gusta? -- la miré con atención, papá soltó una carcajada, yo me mordí el labio al ver la mirada envenenada que tío Jasper le lanzó a mi padre. Alice se había hecho flequillo y no estaba tan mal a decir verdad. En la parte de atrás se había cortado algunos mechones, algunos todavía le caían sobre el trasero y otros pocos a media espalda -- ¿me veo linda?

--Prometo subir en cuanto termine y si quieres le aumentas una semana pero estoy haciendo un documental y esto no podía dejarlo fuera --ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando Helen había bajado, pero ella estaba con la videocámara, papá la miró divertido y volvió a ver a mi tío que incrédulo y con una expresión de estar llorando, seguía viendo a Alice. No creo que esté llorando porque sentiríamos algo también ¿no?.

--Pero Alice, ¿por qué te cortaste… el… cabello?

--Porque me quería ver linda para ti Jazz ¿te gusta?

--Rosalie, ¿podrías por favor cortarle el cabello? --murmuró mi tío con los ojos cerrados, respiraba profundo

-- ¡Pero si ya lo hice yo!

--Ven Alice --dijo mi tía sonriendo divertida --quiero que me digas como lo hiciste --le tomó la mano e intentó llevarla hacia la cocina, pero la niña abrió la boca logrando congelar a mi tía.

-- ¿También quieres que te diga como le hice con Emmett?

Tía Rosalie se giró lentamente hacia Alice, tío Jasper se materializó junto a ellas, levantó a la chiquilla y la abrazó protectoramente. Casi podía escuchar un gruñido de mi tía.

-- ¿Qué tú qué?

--Le corté el cabello a Emmett y le quedó muy bonito

-- ¿Por qué le hiciste eso? --preguntó mi tía exaltada

--Porque fue el único que se dejó --no pude con la obvia respuesta de la enana y solté una carcajada

--Renesmee --susurró tía Rosalie, me abracé a papá y escondí la cara en su pecho, no podía dejar de reír.

--Rosalie, recuerda que es tu hermana y que tiene 7 años --dijo la abuela sonriendo.

--Entre esa ramada no se le nota nada, hasta se mira bien --murmuró mi padre intentando tranquilizar a mi tía, ella respiraba hondo con los ojos cerrados, conteniéndose. Unos segundos después corrió al primer piso donde los niños jugaban. --creo que ya sabemos a quien cambiaremos primero, no creo que sean buenos unos vampiros con crisis nerviosas --sonrió papá mirando a Alice que curiosa observaba todo. La abuela asintió extendiendo los brazos frente a mi tío.

--Le cortaré el cabello, quien sabe como le podría aparecer cuando crezca y…

Un grito de tía Rosalie interrumpió a mi abuela, papá miraba asustado hacia las escaleras. Se puso de pie en cuanto mi tía apareció, llevaba a Emmett en brazos y sangraba. Helen olvidó rápidamente la cámara.

--Se partió el yeso, no quiero saber como… es demasiado inaguantable --murmuró papá revisándole la pierna a Emmett

--Podemos con un ataque de nervios --dijo la abuela --será mejor que hagan que Emmett crezca, está herido, sería más seguro. La próxima semana podemos llevar a Alice.

--Rosalie, ve con Jacob a La Push --papá apretó la férula un poco y puso la mano de mi tía en ella quien asintió sin dejar de mirar a Emmett. --si corren llegan más pronto… iré también por si… se complica. No Helen, solo nosotros iremos, no te preocupes nada pasará… tú sigue arriba

-- ¡Cómo quieres me quede tranquila castigada cuando mi padre está por…!

--Emmett estará bien --la interrumpió tía Rosalie, el niño parecía desmayado. Sin decir algo más corrieron, Jake me dio un corto beso en los labios antes de salir tras mi padre. No nos quedaba más que esperar.

Helen se negó a subir, había dicho que no le importaba que mi padre y tía Rosalie le dieran dos meses más. Los niños bajaron unos minutos después, se habían asustado. ¿Cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Emmett había brincado desde la cama al piso?. El reloj avanzaba con una lentitud exagerada, parecía que se burlaba de nosotros, increíble como el tiempo podía resultar tan asfixiante para alguien inmortal.

El sol se ocultó tres horas después, el problema no era que hubiera anochecido, sino que no teníamos noticias. Helen había llamado a casa de Jake cada media hora pero nadie contestaba. Seth había evitado que fuera cerca de diez veces hasta que mi prima no pudo más y lo mandó a averiguar, claro que no sin antes haberle hecho jurar y perjurar que llamaría en cuanto supiera algo.

Las 10:30 de la noche, los niños se habían dormido hacía casi una hora. Helen estaba furiosa, 3 horas y media y Seth no había llamado. Me puse de pie de un brinco y miré a mi familia, escuchaban lo mismo que yo. Mi padre y tía se acercaban, los lobos los seguían y… un humano, Emmett seguía siendo un humano.

Tía Rosalie fue la primera en entrar, se miraba extraña, bastante alterada y como si no fuera mucho, estaba aún más pálida que de costumbre. Papá la siguió, él se miraba pensativo.

-- ¿Está bien?

--Creí haberte dicho que subieras --dijo mi padre yendo a sentarse

-- Y supongo que pensabas que iba a encerrarme incomunicada sin saber como esta mi paaa… --Helen se quedó con la boca abierta mirando hacia la puerta, el enano acababa de entrar, me giré hacia él y… ese no era el enano.

En el recibidor, flanqueado por Jake y Seth estaba un… bueno era un…

-- ¿Quién eres? --murmuré incrédula

--Eh linda --exclamó el adolescente, sí, eso era, no sería mayor que yo 16 o 17 años. --soy Emmett McCarty pero tú puedes decirme nene.

Reí divertida, un momento, ¿no era así como mi tía le dice? La miré pude apostar que estaba más pálida.

-- ¡Hey hermano, si es tuya no me meto no te preocupes! --dijo al escuchar a Jacob, no pude evitar soltar una risita. Creo que este Emmett es peor que el que he conocido. Lo miré detenidamente, ¿qué le habrán dicho para que nada le sorprendiera?. Llevaba el cabello un poco más largo que cuando era adulto pero mucho menos que de niño y le quedaba perfecto, esa sonrisa pícara tan característica del tío Emmett y la mirada ¡oh cielos, es guapo!

-- ¿Qué rayos pasó? --preguntó Helen varios minutos después

--Al parecer ese demonio --dijo papá haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra --puso una especie de seguro esta vez, para que el cambio no fuera tan rápido y Dante no pudo hacer más. Dijo que investigaría esto --agregó señalando a Emmett.

-- ¡Hey cariño, que te parece si vamos a tomar algo! --escuché a Emmett, pero en vez de mirarlo, vi a mi tía.

--Desde que lo convirtieron está igual, incluso coqueteó con Leah cuando le llevó la ropa de Seth --gruñó tía Rosalie.

-- ¡Oh vamos no pueden ser tan aguados, hace falta la diversión aquí, es temprano!

--Voy a cazar --susurró Helen sin dejar de ver a Emmett. Papá asintió no parecía que fuera a hacer otra cosa. Mi prima salió negando pensativa y Seth se apresuró a seguirla.

-- ¡Nessie! --Bella brincó desde varios metros hasta mis brazos, su mirada no era la misma, esta niña planeaba algo y a mí padre no le diría porque seguro se negaba, no sé quien le habrá hecho pensar que yo podía ayudarla --mira --con esos grandes ojos cafés me miró cuando me mostró un volante

-- ¡No, no, no, no, no!

--Pero Nessie…

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó papá mirándome desconfiado, no supe como había logrado bloquear ese volante, quizá se me hacía interesante y podría ir cuando mi padre no… --Nessie

--Bella no puedo, en verdad, mi papá…

-- ¿Qué me ocultas Renesmee?

Giré el volante y antes de que terminara, mi padre rugió un potente "NO"

--Pero Edward, voy a tener cuidado

--No Bella

--Te lo prometo, pooor faaa --se giró en mis brazos e implorante miró a papá. Él dudaba, podía ver en sus ojos que dudaba ese "no". ¿Por qué conmigo nunca dudaba?

--Porque eres mi hija y busco lo mejor para ti --murmuró sin despegar la vista de Bella, la niña seguía viéndolo implorante

--Por favor Edward, me porté bien

--Sé que te portaste bien pero… pero Esme es la que manda aquí --y se quitaba la responsabilidad con la abuela, me sonrió de lado. Bella bajó de mis brazos y corrió hacia mi abuela que había ido a preparar la cena.

-- ¿Jake, me llevas? --me giré a Jake y le di el volante, me miró con una ceja enarcada --tienes que hacer méritos para que te perdone por esa tontería de…

-- ¿No deberías pedirme permiso?

--No estoy castigada…

--Pero te vas a mantener en casa

--Papito, ¿me dejas ir? Vamos a tener cuidado, te lo prometo --lo abracé y lo miré a los ojos

--Jacob --susurró papá con los ojos cerrados, Jake lo miró --si algo le pasa a mi hija…

--No meteré las manos y dejaré que hagas lo que quieras --lo interrumpió Jake rápidamente. Por Dios pero que par tan dramático --vamos Nessie --suspiró Jake abriendo la puerta

-- ¿Emmett? --miré a mi tío, se había ido a enfurruñar por el aburrimiento en un sofá, saltó en un segundo y asintió

-- ¿Puedo ir? --extrañada bajé la mirada, Carlisle me miraba con una sonrisa angelical

--Pueeesss….

--Yo también --el pequeño duende salió de no supe donde, la mirada de tío Jazz era un claro no, pero me haría la desentendida, dejaría que él lo dijera.

--Pero… --susurró mi padre incrédulo, miraba casi aterrado hacia la cocina --Esme tú no puedes…

--Edward, dijiste que yo era quien mandaba... --dijo la abuela, salía de la cocina con Bella de una mano, la niña sonreía exultante

--Y así es Esme pero…

--Es justo que los niños se diviertan, Nessie, Jake y Emmett pueden cuidarlos

-- ¡Pero si Emmett necesita quien lo cuide a él! --exclamó rápidamente mi padre --Esme es que… --se apresuró a disculparse ante la mirada seria de la abuela

--Confío en él Edward

--Bien, Nessie cuidarás de Bella --dijo papá

--Y Jacob de Alice --saltó tío Jasper

--Los tres cuidarán de los niños

--Claro, no confías tanto en Emmett ¿verdad? --el tono de papá me sorprendió, era lo más grosero que jamás pensé escucharle

--A él le tocaría cuidar de Carlisle, pero ni tú te engañas por eso, sabes perfectamente que es un descuidado --y esto se ponía mejor, tío Jasper siguió a mi padre.

Miré a mi abuela en espera de que explotara, que les gritara y los castigara… digo, si yo le hubiera contestado a papá así, eso haría él. Pero ella estaba tan tranquila, los miró por largos segundos y después se giró hacia tía Rosalie, ella y Emmett seguían todo desde el sofá.

--Emm, ¿puedes cuidar de Carlisle? Te lo agradecería mucho

--Claro gran mamá --le sonrió Emmett corriendo hacia nosotros

--Gracias hijo, que se diviertan chicos --agregó la abuela sonriéndonos, miró seria de nuevo a papá y al tío, no tanto seria, parecía… mi abuela estaba ofendida y eso se reflejó en el rostro de los dos, la culpa los golpeó fuerte cuando la abuela pasó por un lado de ellos hacia las escaleras

--Nosotros nos vamos, regresamos temprano --dije, tomé la mano de Carlisle y Bella y di media vuelta

-- ¿Por qué yo tengo que cuidar del duende? --se quejó Jake echándose a Alice sobre el hombro, la chiquilla rió gustosa.

-- ¡Esme espera! --escuché al tío Jasper

--Mamá por favor --ese era mi padre, aseguramos a los niños al asiento y salimos del garaje cuando papá y mi tío subían corriendo las escaleras.

--Alice si no te estás quieta nos regresamos --gruñó Jake por quinta vez, el duende bailaba sobre los asientos --hablo en serio niña! Y Jasper no se va a enojar

Alice se sentó enseguida, sabía que Jasper prefería tenerla en casa, con él, segura. Ahora ya sabíamos como controlarla.

Al llegar a Port Angeles lo primero que hicimos fue comprar equipo, sí, comprar. Tenía que conseguir el más protector para los niños, aunque mi padre ahora no podía hacerme nada por regresar a Bella con moretones, tampoco lo iba a hacer intencional.

--Esto es ridículo --masculló Jake cuando se ponía las gafas

--Oh Jake, en las guerras de gotcha es el traje oficial, se supone que es para que no te duela la bala cuando te da…

--Eso lo sé --dijo girando sobre sí mismo

--Nada les pasará a los niños porque les compramos los trajes más llamativos y…

--Eso no es…

-- ¿Entonces?

--Todos me llegan al ombligo --agregó Emmett. Miré hacia donde los otros dos lo hacían y tenían toda la razón.

-- ¿No querrían que llevara a estos niños al área de adultos o sí?, anden podemos luchar entre nosotros…

Con un ojo siempre sobre los enanos empecé con la diversión, si no, ese par se quedaría ahí parado mirando a los niños y ya había pagado por todo eso. Aunque seguro a Emmett le agradaría cuando creciera.

Algunas horas después, mi celular sonó.

--Papá --murmuré mirando el número, un mensaje de texto de dos palabras "Regresen ya".

Me levanté con las manos en alto, al menos nos habíamos divertido.

--Mi papá dice que regresemos… después vamos al otro campo Emmett

--Hola --bueno, al menos no tendría que buscar a Bella, la tomé de la mano e intenté jalarla… genial, ahora se pondría terca

--Vamos por favor, mi papá ya dijo que…

-- ¡Suéltame!

--No, oye, te prometo darte todo el chocolate que quieras pero camina

-- ¿Después me traes?

--Sí anda, oigan los niños apúrense --dije mirando a los otros dos que buscaban con la vista

-- ¡Listo! --Emmett me pasó por un lado con Carlisle acostado sobre su hombro. Jake traía arrastrando de una mano al pequeño duende.

Alice no habló en todo el camino, algo realmente extraño y Bella se quedó dormida en cuanto tocó el asiento. No sé si sería mi imaginación o mi padre me pegó la paranoia pero me parece que el carro huele diferente. Pero que hombres me acompañaban, si algo pasaba me iban a proteger, bueno, Jake me protegería… claro, si no estuvieran roncando a todo pulmón. Cuando llegamos a casa, intenté despertar a Jake pero necesitaría el despertador que rompió en la tarde así que ahí lo dejé. Tampoco tuve que llevarme a los niños dormidos porque mi tío, mi padre y mi abuela aparecieron en cuanto apagué el motor.

--Nessie --susurró papá mirando a Bella de cerca, olfateaba como si fuera un sabueso --escuché eso --agregó concentrado

--No… no es Alice --murmuró mi tío, lo miré ¿por qué decía eso? --no huele a Alice

--Tío por favor, claro que no huele igual está llena de pintura y… --sentí que algo me iba a dar cuando le quitó la mascara y el casco. Esa en definitiva no era Alice -- ¡JACOB! --rugió, Jake en el auto dio un brinco. La niña que dormía en sus brazos despertó asustada, era pequeña y de cabello negro pero tendría algunos 5 años --explícame esto

-- ¿Cómo demonios pudiste equivocarte Jake? --murmuré atónita, esto no podía ser y justo con Alice. Tío Jasper era capaz de… brinqué e intenté detenerlo al verlo lanzarse contra mi auto, pero me arrastró colgada de su brazo. --tío por favor, debe haber una buena explicación

--Renesmee --me giré hacia papá, ese siseo no me agradaba pero en na… ay por todos los santos, en brazos de mi padre dormía una niña que para nada era mi madre

--Yo no… no sé como… como eso…

--Emmett ¿podrías ir a acostar a Carlisle por favor?, no importa la habitación hijo --la abuela pasó a brazos de Emmett al abuelo y se acercó a mi tío que de no ser porque yo seguía colgada de su brazo congelada mirando a mi padre y por la niña que había a empezado a llorar llamando a su madre, Jake habría tenido un accidente. --tranquilícense los dos, hija suelta a tu tío --la obedecí pero no muy convencida, Jake miraba asustado a la niña y mi tío gruñía de forma terrible

--No puede ser, ya sabía yo que no debía dejarla ir --tío Jasper empezó a pasearse con las manos en la cabeza, se jalaba el cabello como si intentara enfocarse en algo. Empecé a sentirme mal, a pensar en mi madre en Alice perdidas, quien sabe con que vagos, tipos, maleantes, pederastas, pedófilos, vampiros, caníbales, ¿con qué clase de personas se rodearían las dos pequeñas?, y lo peor que Alice era inaguantable y mi madre un imán para problemas como justo había dicho mi padre --estás castigada Renesmee --masculló mi tío de repente sin dejar de pasearse, me giré incrédula hacia él. Nunca me había castigado, no miraría a mi padre pero lo sentí empezar a dar vueltas imitando a mi tío detrás de mí

--Eh… creo que deberían dejar de gruñir y mirar esto --dijo tía Rosalie desde la estancia, papá abrió los ojos anormalmente, puse atención, podría ser la única oportunidad que tendría para ver o escuchar televisión…_ estos individuos fueron señalados como secuestradores, esta tarde saliendo del campo de batalla de una famosa marca de pistolas de balas de pintura las cámaras de vigilancia captaron como subían a la fuerza a los pequeños herederos del zar petrolero Nickolai Riseto que se encontraba de vacaciones en nuestro país_… llegamos a la estanciajusto cuando aparecíamos Jacob y yo arrastrando a los niños… ay por todo lo santo, me aventuré a mirar a mi padre, estaba muerta, en toda la expresión de la palabra, estaba mu… sin más, mi papá se dejó caer en un sofá y comenzó a reír a carcajadas ¿le habrá afectado tanto que haya perdido a mamá?. ¿Un vampiro podía volverse loco?. _Ahora mismo tenemos un enlace desde la guarida de los secuestradores, así es, la antigua casa del doctor Cullen…_ me desconecté cuando miré a nuestra casa en la pantalla, un ruido me desconectó de hecho… eso que escuchaba, acaso era… miré a todos que veían hacia el techo y mi padre soltó una aún más fuerte carcajada mientras asentía, genial, ahora helicópteros…

-- ¡Les habla el agente Gerena del FBI, están rodeados, no hay forma de que salgan, será mejor que se entreguen! --una imponente voz me hizo dar un brinco.

_Ahora me informan que la familia Cullen es víctima de estos secuestradores, así es, nuestro corresponsal puede ver más figuras por los enormes ventanales…_ genial y mi padre en vez de hacer algo seguía riéndose…

--Creo que deberíamos atarnos y sentarnos en un rincón --sugirió papá, lo miré incrédula. Escuché más carros llegar, podía sentir mas de veinte policías ahí afuera y algunos perros que decir está demás, están algo asustados. Muchas botas empezaron a rodear la casa, apagué las luces de forma que no pudieran ver nada… y volví a encenderlas, no era buena idea que vieran con sus gafas de visión nocturna que habían dos fogatas en medio de la sala… miré a mi papá y él reía, seguía riendo, vi a mi abuela y… ella sonreía aparentemente divertida y tía Rosalie… mi única esperanza era tío Jazz pero él estaba lejos de estar feliz o divertido, había perdido a tía Alice y eso no era nada bueno.

--Iré a buscar a las niñas --susurró dando media vuelta, papá asintió pero no se movió y tampoco dejó de reír

-- ¿Quieres calmarte? --le grité y lejos de reprenderme o hacer algo, me miró y rió más fuerte -- ¡maldita sea papá!

--Renesmee --dejó de reír, un segundo, no más.

Escuchaba los pasos de las decenas de policías que rodeaban la casa. Mi padre reía más y más, ni siquiera tío Jasper estaba aquí para culparlo del ataque que tenía papá.

--Creen que están incendiando la estancia --murmuró papá mirándome, gruñí --llamaron a los bomberos

--Edward, podrían descubrirnos… tenemos que hacer algo --dijo la abuela, mi padre respiró hondo y asintió.

La mirada de todos voló al techo, las niñas herederas del zar petrolero dormían arriba. Teníamos que regresarlas con su padre y traer de vuelta a… bueno, mi tío se las arreglaría para traerlas. Ahora, miré a papá, ¿qué íbamos a hacer?.

--Rosalie ve por el radio que Emmett esconde en el portaequipaje de tu coche… --mi tía extrañada obedeció a mi papá y en un segundo tuvo uno de esos radios que usan los camioneros, mi padre lo ajustaba hasta que encontró el canal de la policía. Sonrió pícaramente y se llevó el pequeño aparato a la boca

--Atención, soy Jacob…

-- ¡Qué! --gritó Jake brincando sorprendido, me abracé a su brazo mientras me preguntaba como podía hablar con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

--...Jacob Wolfe --tía Rosalie y la abuela soltaron una risita, yo no entendí el chiste

--Me pregunto si Bella habrá guardado aquellos papeles --murmuró mi tía pensativa, extrañada miré a Jake que le gruñó

--Chicos --advirtió mi abuela y yo no entendía, sin embargo, mi padre seguía con su acto y la voz ronca que en verdad sonaba como algún maleante

--Tengo a esas chiquillas, solo negociaré con Swan, tráiganmelo o las niñas morirán, tienen quince minutos al menos que quieran que los dedos empiecen a salir por la ventana… cada segundo que tarden cortaré un dedo… cuando pasen los 20 quizá continue con los pies, manos o algo, al final tal vez… las mate y puedan regresárselas a papá… quince minutos --dejó el comunicador sobre el aparato, nos miró a todos con una radiante sonrisa, poco después pude escuchar como llamaban a mi abuelo por teléfono y no mucho pasó para que el celular de mi padre sonara. -- hola Charlie, no te preocupes solo necesitamos que nos ayudes, sí te explico…

No estaba segura de que fuera mi abuelo el que reía del otro lado de la línea, o sería quizá que no me parecía gracioso en lo más mínimo lo que estaba pasando. En cuanto mi abuelo colgó, el radio de mi tío empezó a hacer ruido, papá reía aún cuando contestó.

--Les quedan cinco minutos, ¿qué dedo quieren, meñique o…?

-- ¡No, por favor… el jefe Swan viene en camino! --la ronca y asustada voz del agente sonó apresurada

--Pues al menos que venga volando porque no creo que…

-- ¡Por favor…!

--No me molesten hasta que llegue Charlie Swan… ¿cambio? --lo último lo dijo mirándonos con una enorme sonrisa, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado para que fuera normal o se sintiera bien. ¿Habrá caído en shock al saber que perdí a mi madre? --estoy perfectamente hija --claro, y entonces por qué solo yo estoy preocupada --calma Ness, todo va a salir bien

--Seguro… si mi abuelo no llega en tres minutos, ¿vas a mandar un dedo?

--Tal vez… ya Nessie tranquila, Charlie acaba de llegar, si sigues así vas a hiperventilar…

Hiperventilar, yo le voy a hiper…

--Renesmee

--Papá es que…

El radio me interrumpió, mi abuelo estaba al habla. Mi papá contestó demasiado entusiasmado. Era como si no se hubiera divertido en siglos… bueno… solo tenía uno así que… ¿por qué no se comportaba como el adulto que siempre he recordado?

--Oye, te quejas porque me porto muy exagerado… --me reclamó dejando por un momento la absurda negociación ¿para qué rayos quería un helicóptero?

--Pues lo sigues haciendo, ahora exageras con… con… esa diversión… tan… tan…

--Bella y Alice están bien, solo que Jasper quizá batalle un poco para traerlas de vuelta pero estarán bien…

Claro, si no fuera así él no estaría tan estú…

--Renesmee

--Como sea, deja de reír ya… --me crucé de brazos y me giré, él… siguió riendo y bromeando con mi abuelo que al parecer también se divertía. Yo no le veía lo gracioso a haber perdido a mi madre y mi tía

--Oh Nessie… hija --dejó el radio, fue hasta mí y me abrazó --cariño, está bien. Se distrajeron y… vamos amor, tómalo por el mejor lado ¿quieres que te castigue? --negué sin mirarlo, no, no quería eso pero tampoco me sentía como para festejarlo. Me dio un beso en la frente y volvió al radio.

--Está bien, tomaré el coche pero será mejor que no me sigan… dejaré salir a una niña y la otra la dejaré afuera de la estación en el próximo condado, será mejor que no me sigan… Jacob, dejarán un auto a unos metros en el bosque, lleva a una de las niñas y la dejas en el próximo condado, conduce rápido para que no te atrapen y…

-- ¿Por qué yo?

--Porque perdiste a Alice y eres el único que tiene una temperatura razonablemente humana para que lo sigan los de visión nocturna, es mejor que crean que incendiamos el coche a que crean que se mueve con un cubo de hielo por un lado

--Claro, una fogata conduciendo

--Tienes fiebre… ya dejaron el coche, ve por la chiquilla y haz lo que te dije…

Solo balbuceos o más bien sonidos extraños salieron de la boca de Jake mientras subía las escaleras. La niña soltó un chillido que alertó a los policías afuera y lo bueno era que las cosas que le lanzaba a Jake no le dolían porque ya tendría la cabeza partida. Pasó frente a nosotros cubierto con una máscara del payaso ESO que no supe de donde sacó, llevaba a la niña colgando por un costado, bufó algunas maldiciones que hicieron reír a mi padre y salió al bosque. Saltó sobre los policías que ni cuenta se dieron y llegó al auto. Claramente los escuché brincar sorprendidos cuando escucharon el motor del auto encendiéndose y maldijeron cuando el policía que habían escondido en la parte trasera llegaba asustado y con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca.

-- Ahora, dejaremos salir a esa niña… ¿Esme?

Mi abuela asintió y en un instante, la chiquilla que Jacob había confundido con Alice, salía corriendo.

--Ahora, vamos a… desaparecernos porque quieren entrar a revisar si estamos bien. Si alguien pregunta estuvimos en Port Angeles

--Iré por Carlisle --dijo mi abuela antes de subir, tía Rosalie la siguió, Emmett se había quedado dormido.

Justo cuando los policías tiraban la puerta, nosotros salimos por una ventana del piso superior. Mi abuela llevaba en brazos a Carlisle y tía Rosalie contemplaba a Emmett mientras corríamos sobre los árboles… mi padre le avisó a mi tío que se reuniera con nosotros en La Push, Helen parecía estar ahí y… el clan más grande después de los Vulturis pasaría la noche en una reserva de licántropos… claro, solo mi familia, ¿por qué no me sorprendía?...

………………………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

_**Sion**__**...  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	14. Algo de sana diversión

**Todos sabemos que la saga crepusculo no me pertenece, si así fuera, no estaría escribiendo en español  
****

* * *

**

* * *

_**Holaaa, regreseeee...**_

_**Fernandaa! me preguntaste si lo iba a seguir y sí, lo seguiré, eso que ni que... por cierto, no apareció tu dirección en el review!!!  
**_

* * *

Al menos habíamos podido escapar de los estúpidos policías, gracias en gran parte a mi abuelo y a que mi padre por fin había parado con su divertido jueguito de "estamos secuestrados", había estado a punto de ponerme a usar una bolsa de papel para no hiperventilar y sí, había aprendido mi lección, muy a la forma Cullen, pero lo había hecho. Ahora lo malo era que tío Jasper estaba más paranoico respecto a Alice que de costumbre y desde hacía dos horas contaban los pros y los contras de intentar transformar a algún otro niño. Según Dante ya lo tenía todo controlado, pero ahora el problema eran los chiquillos, mi abuelo si era necesario sinceramente, aunque papá y tío Jasper podían controlar la situación pues… se les escapa un poco todo esto, nadie como el abuelo para controlar las situaciones. Papá no se arriesgaría hasta ver que no era peligroso, no creo que quiera experimentar con el abuelo y tía Alice pero tiene algo contra que mi madre se quede a medio crecimiento como tío Emmett, es algo casi igual a lo que mi madre tiene contra los saltos de acantilado y el andar en motocicleta.

Me puse de pie cuando tío Jasper salió corriendo del comedor hacia el garaje preguntándose: "¿cómo rayos nos pasó?". Todos lo seguimos, llegamos justo a tiempo para ver como la puerta del volvo de mi padre daba contra la pared cuando tío Jasper la arrancaba del auto que estaba por estrellarse contra el convertible de tía Rosalie, papá detuvo el volvo antes del impacto, tío Jasper lo había atravesado, acunaba algo respirando agitado.

-- ¡ALICE PERO QUE RAYOS HACÍAS! --gritó tío Jasper, todos lo vimos sorprendidos -- ¡pudiste haberte matado Mary Alice, eso estuvo muy mal, no me queda otra opción que casti…!

--Todo iba tan bien --murmuró mi padre cuando mi tío se quedó a media frase.

Alice había abierto los ojos como cachorro bajo la lluvia, su labio inferior sobresalía y temblaba ligeramente, algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Sentí una infinita ternura y arrepentimiento de repente y miré a mi tío. Él miraba a la niña, estaba arrepentido, no necesitaba esperar a que sus sentimientos desbocados me llegaran, con solo mirarlo tenía.

-- ¡No, no, no Alice por favor, no llores! --se apresuró a decir limpiándole con rapidez las mejillas, la abrazó con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído: --ya, ya pasó, no te vuelvo a levantar la voz, te lo prometo

-- ¡Ay Jasper! --murmuró mi familia en perfecta sincronía, tío Jazz los ignoró yendo a la puerta de la casa. Nada podríamos hacer mientras se tratara de reconfortar a Alice.

Poco después, ahora que los niños parecían perfectamente tranquilos y controlables papá, tío Jasper y tía Rosalie decidieron ir a cazar para estar preparados ante lo que pasara, tío Jasper al parecer no volvería a salir hasta que la chiquilla pudiera acompañarlo a cazar de nuevo. Nos turnaríamos, la abuela nos acompañaría a Helen y a mí, claro, al igual que Jake, Seth y mi padre… nada pude hacer cuando intenté razonar con ellos. Papá temía que me pasara algo y Jake temía algo todavía peor pero no pude sonsacarle nada y Seth no podía separarse de Helen. Por ahora mi abuela nos cuidaba, ya tenía dos horas concentrada en un nuevo grabado que quería poner en una de las paredes de alguna casa que iban a comprar y Emmett tenía media hora rogándole que lo dejara salir al menos al patio, eso de que hubiera tomado el coche de tía Rosalie y jugado arrancones contra unos tipos que conoció en la autopista, cuando tía Rosalie y mi padre habían tenido que ir a comprar ropa, medicina y demás cosas que el exagerado de papá quería tener por si algo le pasaba a Bella. A nadie le había agradado así que le habían prohibido salir de la casa solo.

Los niños pintaban en la habitación de tío Jasper, les habían dado varios paquetes de cartulina para mantenerlos ocupados.

Jake roncaba en uno de los sillones y en el piso Seth le hacía segunda. Y yo me aburría como nunca. Subí las escaleras cuando una ventana en el último piso se abría, cuando llegué me faltó una pequeña cabeza. Mamá y el abuelo dibujaban acostados en el piso y junto a Carlisle estaba una cartulina con una brocha encima, estaba abandonada. Unas tijeras, un poco de cartulina recortada.

-- ¡Siii! --el grito me sobresaltó, solo pude ver una sombra que… saltaba… ¡pequeña sombra que saltaba de la ventana!

-- ¡Alice! --grité al tiempo que corrí, brincaría, podía atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo. La abuela y Helen estuvieron en un instante en la habitación.

-- ¡Alice! --cuando estaba por brincar de la ventana miré al tío Jasper que sorprendido atrapó al pequeño duende. Respiré tranquila y salté.

-- ¿Viste? ¿viste Jazzy?, ¡mis alas funcionan casi volé, a la próxima le pongo más popotes y resistirán!

-- ¿Próxima? --susurró mi tío incrédulo

-- ¡No, Bella, no! --me giré al escuchar a papá gritar. Sentí que algo me cayó hasta los pies al ver a mi madre parada en la ventana con unas alas idénticas a las de Alice.

-- ¡Alice dijo que iba después de ella!

-- ¡Baja de inmediato al piso de la habitación! --rogó mi padre con la mirada aterrada

-- ¡No, Alice dijo!

--Bella por favor --papá parecía dudar en escalar la pared, quedarse ahí para atraparla o en subir las escaleras ¿pero iba a dejar que brincara?

-- ¡No, no, no es justo! -- ¡por todos los cielos está brincando en el alféizar y con lo torpe que es!

-- ¡Bella baja!

--Sí, Edward

-- ¡No, a la habitación!

-- ¡Quiero volar como Alice!

-- ¡Alice no voló, Bella será mejor que regreses a la habitación!

Respiré tranquila cuando la niña miró hacia atrás, pero de repente, la respiración se me cortó ¡Brincó, brincó, brincó!, papá saltó y la atrapó a un par de metros de la ventana.

-- ¡No, fue trampa! --exclamó Bella brincando en el piso cuando mi padre la dejaba en la tierra.

-- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! --Bella dejó de brincar y con los ojos como platos miró a mi papá. Su mirada daba miedo -- ¡en qué rayos estabas pensando, te dije que no saltaras. Pudiste haberte matado!

--Pero…

-- ¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer!... ¿Bella? --la voz de mi padre bajó a casi un susurro al ver que la niña bajaba la mirada y concentrada jugaba con sus dedos --ven --la tomó en brazos y la abrazó. Vaya a cual más de todos, son igualitos --no llores corazón, me preocupé mucho por ti, temí que te hicieras daño

--Pero tú me ibas a salvar, tú siempre me vas a salvar Edward… confiaba en ti --Bella levantó la mirada, papá se quedó en silencio mirándola a los ojos, le sonrió antes de responder.

--Claro, siempre estaré ahí para ti Bella, pero házmela más fácil ¿quieres?

--Sí Edward

--Cursi --masculló Emmett asomándose por la ventana

--El duende es peligroso --dijo mi padre mirando a Alice que insistía en seguir volando en los brazos de mi tío, él la contemplaba como si no hubiera algo mejor --vamos a La Push ahora mismo, ¡todos al auto!

No nos dejarían solos en la casa, no entiendo la desconfianza. El camino pasó realmente corto y no porque papá condujera rápido, sino porque tío Jasper y Alice habían ido con nosotros y el duende casi se salía por la ventana y tío Jasper solo le rogaba que no se moviera, que se sentara, que se pusiera el cinturón y rezaba por llegar pronto.

Papá estacionó frente a la casa de Jake y un vampiro imponente y realmente extraño salió a recibirnos.

--Dante, hemos decidido arriesgarnos un poco --saludó papá mirando al vampiro. Él le sonrió y se acercó a nosotros.

-- Entonces, ¿quieren que lo vuelva a intentar con el muchacho?

-- ¡No! --cuatro voces casi gritaron al mismo tiempo. Desconcertado miró a mi padre, mis tíos y a la abuela.

--Dijiste que lo habías arreglado

--De hecho Edward, lo que dije fue que creía haberlo arreglado. Puedo garantizarles que va a crecer y casi estoy seguro de lo que salió mal la vez pasada

--Basta con eso --se apresuró a decir tío Jasper. Lo busqué, creí haberlo visto cerca de mi padre pero… -- ¡Alice por favor, anda baja! --estaba frente a un enorme árbol rogándole a la enana que bajara.

--Pero Jasper --suspiró mi abuela mirándolo, él le regresó una mirada adolorida. Estaba sufriendo demasiado con mi tía así -- ¿no pudiste evitar que subiera?

--Es que quería ver desde arriba --todos negaron al mismo tiempo.

No sabría decir quien era peor, si tío Jasper que mataría por mi tía, mi padre que se mataría por mamá o tía Rosalie que sufría porque Emmett ahora mismo coqueteaba con una chica a la que yo no conocía.

--Ay ya por favor --dijo mi tía yendo hacia el árbol, brincó un poco y bajó a la enana que se retorcía en sus brazos --esto se sale de control, me empieza a alterar ¿puede o no transformar a este pequeño demonio? --agregó dejando al pequeño demonio frente a Dante. Él sonrió y tomó el vaso que Billy, el papá de Jake le daba.

--Pequeña, es dulce, bébelo --le dijo. Alice, extrañamente tomó el vaso y lo tomó todo. Se miraba asquerosamente espeso, parecía vómito. Tío Jasper intentó ir hacia ellos al ver que la niña se desmayaba pero papá lo detuvo.

--Rose ayúdame --murmuró mi padre, tía Rosalie atendió rápidamente. ¿Pues que iba a pasar que necesitaban detener a mi tío entre los dos?.

Dante dejó con cuidado sobre la tierra a la enana y se arrodilló frente a ella. Empezó a pasar las manos a escasos milímetros de mi tía, cada vez las movía más rápido. Cuando sus manos apenas se miraban comenzó a cantar, era un cántico extraño en portugués, medio lo entiendo por la clase de español de la escuela, pero no logro identificar una sola palabra.

Todos miraban en silencio con una atención abrumadora, incluidos los niños. Solo se escuchaba a Dante cantar y entonces un grito me traspasó, Alice se arqueaba gritando desgarradoramente. Un gruñido espeluznante me hizo brincar. Jacob apareció a mi lado y me abrazó, pero yo no podía quitar la vista de mi tío. Papá gruñía bajo intentando contener a tío Jasper que se jalaba queriendo zafarse, la blusa favorita de mi tía se había roto de las mangas… mi tío parecía poseído, sus labios se habían enroscado mostrando los dientes, seguía gruñendo como fiera intentando liberarse de las ataduras.

Jake me abrazaba con más fuerza, se interponía entre mi familia y yo.

-- ¡QUÉ LE ESTÁ HACIENDO! --rugió mi tío sacudiéndose a mi padre. Arrastró unos metros a tía Rosalie antes de que Jake me susurrara al oído y brincara hacia mi tío.

--Si se suelta te apartas

Papá se apresuró a abrazar por el pecho al tío Jazz mientras Jake y mi tía lo detenían cada uno de un brazo. Alice seguía gritando, tanto que Helen y Seth tuvieron que llevarse a los niños a la playa, Emmett los siguió poco después.

Por más que le aseguraran a mi tío que Alice no sufría, él seguía tratando de llegar hasta la niña. De repente sentí unas ganas terribles de arrancarle la cabeza a Dante.

-- ¡DÉJELA, MÁS VALE QUE LA DEJE! --el nuevo rugido de mi tío fue aún más espeluznante.

-- ¡Jasper! --y ese grito de Alice no ayudó en nada. Tía Rosalie salió volando, Jake fue a dar contra algunos árboles y a mi padre lo estrelló contra Dante mandándolos contra el padre de Jake, por fortuna la abuela movió a Billy.

--Si le ha hecho algo --susurró tío Jasper arrodillándose junto a Alice.

--Ella está bien muchacho --dijo Dante yendo hasta mi tío, pero papá lo detuvo. La mirada de tío Jasper era peligrosa, demasiado y alguien sabio no se le acercaría hasta que se dejara de sentir coraje a su alrededor. Mi tío la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la casa.

Por unos minutos no se escuchó más que la respiración de Alice.

-- ¿Qué demonios? --por fin, 10 minutos después, mi tío habló. Pero yo seguía escuchando un corazón latiendo ahí adentro --la he vestido, pueden entrar --susurró, parecía confundido.

En cuanto entramos a la casa, una gran cantidad de calma nos cubrió, era demasiada. En el centro estaba… una… adolescente, no sabría decir exactamente la edad pero no era mucho más mayor que Emmett. Se parecía a la tía que recuerdo pero ésta sigue siendo humana, la ropa le quedaba perfecta… la diferencia era el cabello, lo llevaba bajo los hombros. Su mirada estaba aterrada. Tío Jasper parecía congelado mirándola,

-- ¿Alice? --susurró la abuela intentando acercarse, pero mi padre la detuvo, negó lentamente sin dejar de ver a Alice.

Fue raro cuando su mirada se enfocó en él, sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y su boca cayó incrédula. Empezó a respirar de forma agitada, retrocedía aterrada.

--Alice --la llamó esta vez tío Jasper.

Mas miedo reflejaron los ojos de ella al verlo, negaba rápidamente, como si fuera una pesadilla. De repente llegó hasta un rincón y se recargó contra la pared. Nadie se movía.

-- ¡Ya volvimos! --mi pequeño abuelo entró corriendo apresurado, sonriente frenó al mirar a Alice.

Cuando la mirada de ambos se unió, Alice exhaló violentamente, como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago. Cayó de rodillas mirando con los ojos desorbitados a Carlisle. Más calma nos cubrió, tío Jasper quería tranquilizarla.

--No --un susurro que oídos humanos no habrían podido escuchar, salió de Alice. Seguía respirando agitada, su corazón latía ferozmente y el dolor en ojos de mi tío era insoportable. Estaba sufriendo demasiado pero se esforzaba por calmarla.

Sin más, Alice se aovilló en el rincón. Apretó con fuerza los ojos y con las manos se cubrió las orejas.

--Es un sueño, solo un mal sueño, no estoy loca, no, es solo un mal sueño.

Me di cuenta de que lloraba cuando la gruesa mano de Jake me acarició la cara. Sentía una impotencia increíble, quería ayudarla, decirle que estaba bien pero no podía. Si solo pudiera decirle que todo estaría perfecto, que se levantara y confiara. Me dolía verla, dolía demasiado. Me abracé a Jacob y seguí llorando, pero no podía dejar de verla. Continuaba repitiendo lo mismo, intentaba convencerse de que soñaba… que no estaba loca.

--Jasper

Con el susurro de papá caí en cuenta de que lo que sentía no era mío, era influencia de tío Jasper que con el rostro desencajado no apartaba la vista de Alice. La miraba con la mirada perdida, como si a unos centímetros de ella le llamaran.

Tío Jasper había empezado a sollozar, nunca lo había visto así. Él se podía controlar, yo lo sabía. Pero esto escapaba de sus manos. El que Alice sufriera era el peor tormento para él, podía sentir que si le pedían que se arrojara a las llamas por mi tía, lo haría. La defendería con su vida.

--Un mal sueño, un mal sueño, se irá pronto --Alice seguía repitiéndolo, había abierto un ojo para asegurarse de que el mal sueño se había ido. Pero no, aún seguíamos ahí congelados. Alice apretó más las piernas contra su cuerpo y presionó con más fuerza las manos contra sus orejas. -- ¡váyanse, váyanse ya, déjenme descansar por favor!

--Alice --tío Jasper parecía que al fin había podido salir de su sorpresa. Con pasos titubeantes se acercó, ella empezó a murmurar más rápido, quería sacar de su cabeza a toda costa esos sueños --tranquila, todo va a estar bien --susurró mi tío acuclillándose junto a ella. Le acarició el brazo con concentración, una sonrisa tranquilizadora cambió radicalmente la expresión de terrible dolor de mi tío cuando ella lo miró --está bien Alice, somos amigos

--Pero… pero dicen que… no debo ver esto --susurró con terror, seguía acostada en el piso, pero al menos miraba a mi tío

--No es una visión Alice, te… te sacamos de ese horrible lugar. Te comprendemos, somos igual de especiales que tú… miras a ese que parece que nunca se peina --sonrió tío Jasper señalando a mi padre, Alice lo miró unos segundos antes de volver a ver a mi tío --ese lee los pensamientos

-- ¿Ta… también lo rescataron?

--Sí pequeña, también lo rescatamos, anda ven --algo de felicidad apareció en mi tío al escucharla, le estiró la mano con esperanza --no te vamos a hacer daño Alice, no estás loca, solo eres especial, tienes un gran don y te enseñaremos a usarlo

-- ¿En verdad?

--En verdad Alice, anda vamos a casa… por cierto, soy…

--Jasper --lo interrumpió Alice tomándole la mano --lo siento yo no sé que…

--Tranquila, eso es normal --le sonrió él respirando hondo --familia, Alice viene con nosotros --agregó mi tío girándose hacia nosotros

--Bienvenida Alice, ya verás que te sentirás muy a gusto --dijo la abuela adelantándose un par de pasos.

-- ¡Nah, lindura, no les hagas mucho caso!, puras palabras lindas, te ilusionas y nada, que resultan demasiado quisquillosos con todo y te castigan por cualquier cosa --masculló Emmett desde la puerta. Sonreí sin pensarlo, cualquier cosa… había jugado arrancones contra desconocidos cuando nunca había conducido un auto como el de esta época y para él era cualquier cosa.

-- ¡Cállate Emmett! --exclamaron mi padre y mi tío al mismo tiempo. Pues después de todo no estaba tan mal.

Mi tía Alice siempre ha sido extraña, eso no me sorprende pero esta Alice es aún más extraña. No aparece con las clásicas visiones de yo gano, tú ganas o interrumpiendo la frase de alguien. Pero cuando tiene alguna visión me hace sentir mal, se altera tanto que preocupa y con ella tío Jasper deseando morir.

Ese día a mi padre se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de mandarme a la escuela, solo a él se le ocurría eso "_Para que lleves una vida lo más normal posible"_ había dicho. Normal, si claro como no. En dos semanas iríamos a la preparatoria, Helen, Emmett y yo. Alice no podía porque los profesores la recordarían. Intenté el punto de me parezco a papá pero no sirvió. Y todo empeoraba, esta noche no podría salir porque de nuevo, se dividían para cazar y me tocaba cuidar de los humanos, más que nada de los niños y Emmett. Me aburría como nunca y todos se habían ido desde la mañana, bueno, al menos Emmett y Alice me acompañaban porque lo que era Jacob, roncaba desde hacía rato.

Alice navegaba por la red, había aprendido demasiado rápido a usar la computadora y ya no podían separarla de ahí. Emmett miraba películas infantiles con los niños y yo… yo miraba por la ventana. Si Jake no hubiera destruido la granada de Emmett iba y se la lanzaba ahora mismo, en cuanto llega aquí se duerme sin importar la hora que sea.

--Yo no quiero ver eso --dijo Carlisle suspirando.

--Espera ahorita le cambio, está interesante --agregó Emmett. Y de nuevo se pelearían por qué mirar en la televisión -- Nessie, Bella se durmió ya

Me uní al suspiro de Carlisle y fui por mi madre. Deseaba que todo regresara a la normalidad, ya me empezaba a cansar de todo esto. Dejé a Bella en la cama y la arropé, quizá podría recostarme un rato al menos y leer algo pero cuando estaba por tirarme en la cama una palabra me congeló… de la aguda vocecita de Carlisle salió tremenda palabra que corrí hacia la estancia. Emmett reía a carcajadas mientras el niño de brazos cruzados y con un mohín cambiaba el canal de la televisión.

-- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

--Aquí el pequeño rubio que tiene un florido vocabulario --aulló entre sus contagiosas carcajadas, Alice soltaba una que otra risita.

--Seguro que lo aprendió de ti --le reclamé mirando al pequeño, él se alzó de hombros y me guiñó un ojo -- ¡eh Carlisle! --dijo picándole entre las costillas

--No Emmett, déjalo

-- ¡Déjame en paz maldito grandulón hijo de tu repu…!

-- ¡Carlisle! --exclamé sorprendida, el niño me mandó una mirada envenenada y volvió la vista a la televisión

-- ¡Anda, que esa yo no la había escuchado! --rió Emmett

--Ya deja al niño por favor que no tardará en… --suspiré dando vuelta pero la nueva palabrota de mi abuelo y la carcajada de mi querido tío me detuvo.

-- ¡Eres un simio semidesarrollado imbécil! --gritó Carlisle parado en el sofá

-- ¡Ya basta! --grité acercándome --se terminó la televisión, es hora de dormir

-- ¡No, el documental de las brujas de Salem estaba por empezar, dijiste que podía verlo! --dijo Carlisle mirándome con esos hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas, de cocodrilo seguro

--Lo siento, pero con ese comportamiento ninguno verá televisión

-- ¡Es tu culpa enorme neandertal!

-- ¡Carlisle ya estuvo! -- ¿pero dónde rayos escucha esas palabras? -- ¡a dormir, andando! --lo bajé de un brazo pero él se giró hacia mi y cruzó los brazos

-- ¡No, yo quiero ver la televisión y me iré a dormir ya que termine el documental! --me gritó, sí, el pequeño tranquilo me gritó y me arrebató el control remoto, no pude evitarlo, estaba demasiado sorprendida. Pero en cuanto encendió el televisor se lo volví a quitar y lo apagué.

--No joven, se está portando demasiado mal y si mi abuela se entera de que te pasé eso me mata y… --me sentí como mi mamá, fue bizarro pero lo siguiente no lo vi venir, en verdad que no, ni siquiera supe que fue lo que el niño arrojó contra el televisor, el caso que no quedó ni un trocito de televisión -- ¡qué demo…! --y se tiró al piso pataleando y gritando que quería ver televisión -- ¡pero si la rompiste!

-- ¡Le voy a decir a Esme que la rompiste para que no la mirara yo! --me gritó. Ándale ahora me salió chantajista el enano

-- Mentiroso

--Pero me va a creer

--Pues yo le voy a decir que dijiste muchas palabrotas y a ella no le gustan

--Pues yo le voy a decir que me pegaste mucho, mucho

--Pues yo… yo… -- ¿me estaba peleando con un niño de 7 años acaso?, pues sí, me peleaba con un chiquillo y me acababa de quedar sin argumentos -- ¡te vas a dormir!

-- ¡NO! --siguió pataleando y gritando, cada vez gritaba con más fuerza y daba vueltas en el piso ayudado por los pies. Era interesante mirarlo, incluso Alice dejó la computadora y vino junto a mí, Emmett reía desde el sofá mirando a Carlisle girar y girar, y gritar y gritar.

Una hora después, Carlisle seguía hecho un rehilete, ¿pero es que no se cansaba y tampoco le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar?.

-- ¡Ay ya! ¿qué no hay una televisión arriba? --murmuró Emmett cubriéndose los oídos, como si mi oído no fuera más sensible que el de él

--No sirve --mentí, no iba a dejar que Carlisle se saliera con la suya ahora era personal

--Vamos a comer helado --dije, jalé a Emmett y Alice, ya le había prestado demasiada atención a ese chiquillo, seguro se quedaba dormido en cuanto saliéramos de la estancia.

Llegamos a la cocina y serví tres platos con helado, pero ni siquiera me terminaba de sentar cuando Carlisle sollozando entraba, se me paraba enfrente y me miraba con la infinita paciencia que tenía mi abuelo, le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla, todo había terminado. Pero el chiquillo estiró la mano intentando tirar mi helado, aunque levanté el plato, me hizo una trompetilla y siguió llorando. Bufé molesta y fui a la estancia pero el… niño me siguió. Así por varios minutos, demasiados para mi gusto hasta que se me abrazó a la pierna llorando y gritando. Si me la sacudía me deshacía de él y lo estampaba contra la pared y seguro eso no le gustaría a la abuela.

-- ¡Ay ya! --Emmett salió de la cocina directo hacia mi, después de que él había provocado esto --Nick tenía berrinches como estos seguidos --dijo jalando a Carlisle de mi pierna, pero las piernas del niño parecían tenazas trabadas, me agaché y lo quité. Emm se lo atravesó en el costado, así Carlisle podía patalear todo lo que quisiera y no se golpearía y tampoco le daría a Emmett.

-- ¿Emm, qué vas a hacer? --susurré preocupada cuando giró hacia el baño

--Hacer lo que hacía Matt para tranquilizar a Nick --dijo simplemente, quería creer que eran sus hermanos de los que hablaba, ¿pero qué rayos iba a hacer en el baño?.

--Ay no --solo me salió un susurro cuando Emmett abría la llave de la ducha, el agua fría y arrojaba a Carlisle, el niño soltaba un grito asustado y la puerta de abajo se abría de golpe, pies flotando sobre el piso y mi familia estaba detrás de mí.

-- ¿Pero qué pasó? --preguntó mi abuela sorprendida, Carlisle se arrastró hasta ella y sollozando la miró. Ay, la mirada de mi abuela me hizo retroceder -- ¡Emmett pero qué rayos hiciste!

--No lo podíamos callar Esme, era la única forma de hacerlo reaccionar, estaba trabado en su berrinche y…!

-- ¡No es cierto Esme, él me tomó así nada más y me metió al agua fría…! --se interrumpió por un estornudo, solo me faltaba que se resfriara.

--No abuela, en verdad tenía un fenomenal berrinche y…

--Iré a cambiar a Carlisle, después bajaré para hablar con ustedes tres --dijo la abuela antes de levantar en brazos al chiquillo chantajista que demás está decir sacó la lengua cuando la abuela se giraba para ir a las escaleras. Yo busqué desesperada a mi padre ¿dónde rayos estaba?

--Tía…

--Edward dijo que tenía que revisar un rastro que encontró, quiere que Jacob vaya a ayudar, Seth está con él --contestó mi tía con una sonrisa compasiva, sí, seguro se imaginaba la que iba a armar mi abuela. Con que papá no tardara más de lo necesario, los castigos de la abuela no eran nada buenos.

--Genial --mascullé yendo a la estancia, me dejé caer en el sofá justo cuando la abuela entraba. Se paró enfrente de mí y esperó a los otros dos. Emmett se sentó junto, estaba cruzado de brazos con el entrecejo muy junto, no sé porque pero Emmett meterá la pata hasta el fondo.

-- ¿Cómo pudieron meter a Carlisle con todo y ropa bajo el agua helada? --preguntó con una tranquilidad que sabiendo lo molesta que estaba, atemorizaba

--Esme, tenía un berrinche increíble y estaba trabado

--Emmett por favor, Carlisle no es del tipo de los que hacen berrinches para lograr algo

--Pero abuela es cierto, tenía un fenomenal berrinche y no lo podíamos tranquilizar

--Renesmee --ay genial, mi nombre completo, si incluye el Carlie saldré corriendo --sabes perfectamente como es tu abuelo

--Sí abuela lo sé pero por favor créeme, no es que justifique la salvajada que hizo Emmett pero es que Carlisle si estaba trabado, ya me dolía la cabeza…

--Nessie…

--Ok, ok a Emmett y a Alice les estaba por explotar la cabeza y… --guardé silencio y miré a mi abuela, no diría nada, como que últimamente se le estaban terminando los argumentos.

--Es que sigo sin creer que hayan hecho eso, no me queda más que castigarlos…

--Espera, espera abuela por favor --me puse de pie de un brinco y aunque me miró seria me acerqué a ella sabía que en realidad no era necesario --al menos danos la…

--Nada les voy a dar, no quiero que salgan de su habitación hasta que Edward regrese

--Pero…

--Arriba ahora mismo --sentenció y salió de la habitación, genial, subí sin más remedio

-- ¿Por qué no le mostraste? --la pregunta cargada de curiosidad de Alice me hizo detenerme con la mano sobre la perilla. ¡Cierto, yo podía mostrarle a mi abuela que no mentíamos!, juro por Dios que lo había olvidado, di media vuelta y regresé a la cocina donde la abuela horneaba galletas.

--Creí haberte pedido que fueras a tu habitación Renesmee --susurró, me estremecí pero di un par de pasos hacia ella

--Deja que te muestre ¿me creerías?, abuela no te mentiría --respiré al mirarla asentir, rápidamente puse una mano en su mejilla y le mostré lo que había pasado.

--Bien --dijo mirándome --no castigaré a nadie esta vez

--Pero abuela, Carlisle…

--Carlisle --me interrumpió con ternura --actuó así porque Emmett lo molestó en exceso, solo le pediré que no regrese a ese vocabulario…

Y así terminó el primer berrinche de mi pequeño abuelo, con un regaño para nosotros y para él solo una dulce petición. Y el que Emmett hubiera jurado que lo haría pagar por esa, no me agradó para nada. Jake salió esa misma noche por lo que tendría que esperar para cazar algunos días al menos. Al día siguiente por la tarde, cada quien perdía el tiempo a su manera. Yo leía uno de los tantos libros romántico-cursis de mi madre mientras ella armaba otro de sus rompecabezas. Carlisle caminaba por la casa buscando algo que hacer. Tío Jasper intentaba consolar a Alice que acababa de tener una visión, por como había actuado había sido aterradora. La abuela revisaba interesada un libro de cocina buscando algo que prepararles a los humanos, mi tía trabajaba en su coche y Emmett jugaba videojuegos. Bueno, algo de holgazanería antes de ir a la escuela no tenía nada de malo.

-- ¿Me dejas jugar? --Carlisle había llegado hasta Emmett en su infructuosa búsqueda de encontrar algo que hacer, ni siquiera los miré pero escuché como el niño subía de un brinco al sillón junto a él.

--En un rato que ponga uno para niños --contestó Emmett moviéndose junto con el control, como si el mono fuera a brincar más alto haciendo eso

--No, yo quiero jugar a ese, ándale

--Es para un jugador y para mayores de 15 años

--Déjame, ándale tiene dos controles

--Carlisle pero solo puede jugar uno

--Pero son dos controles

-- Esm…

-- ¿Me vas a acusar? --bajé el libro y miré hacia el sofá, la expresión de desafío del enano rubio era curiosa, Helen apareció desde las escaleras y tomó varias fotografías, se había lamentado por no estar en el berrinche de mi abuelo para grabarlo y hasta me reclamó por no haberlo hecho, como si se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer eso.

--Sí, sí ahorita regreso --murmuró Helen ante el gruñido de mi tía, seguía castigada y al parecer ya no le molestaba para nada, se había vuelto la fotógrafa oficial de los niños, a donde iban ellos, ella cargaba con la videocámara --seguro mamá --y con eso siempre terminaba la discusión, tía Rosalie dejaba de regañar o renegar cuando Helen le decía mamá, no sé si lo hará con la intención pero parece muy natural. Desde que mi prima había sido una niña, había tomado oficialmente a mi tía como una madre.

-- ¿Qué pasa ahí? --preguntó la abuela desde la cocina

-- ¡Nada Esme! --gruñó Emmett volviendo a su juego --enano del…

-- ¡Emmett!

-- ¡Si no digo nada! --masculló Emmett ante la advertencia de mi abuela, dudo que dure mucho la paciencia hacia el niño.

Dejé el libro a un lado y les puse atención, Carlisle no dejaría esto así porque sí y Emmett, pues él era un niño grande.

Emmett estaba por terminar el nivel 99, se había pasado toda la mañana ahí sentadote y ahora estaba emocionado, incluso se había parado, menos mal que era un control inalámbrico porque si no ya habría tirado todo. En una de esas cuando estaban por matarlo se subió al sofá. Era divertido mirarlo jugar, pero al parecer a Carlisle no le parecía tanto, miraba de brazos cruzados al grandulón. Se puso de pie molesto y… apagó… directamente…la consola… Emmett se giró como la niña del exorcista, Carlisle solo le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes.

-- ¡ME FALTABA SOLO ESA NAVE! --gritó Emmett, Helen apuntó la cámara hacia ellos, tía Rosalie apareció justo un segundo después de que lo hiciera la abuela.

--Emmett --dijo mi abuela acercándose lentamente con la vista fija en mi tío. Él extrañamente respiró hondo y la miró

--No, estoy bien, no pasa nada --dijo yendo hacia la consola, se arrodilló y empezó a mirar todos los discos.

-- Carlisle no debiste… --empezó a decir mi abuela dulcemente, pero Emmett la interrumpió

--No, está bien Esme no importa --lo miré atentamente, ¿Cómo que no pasaba nada? Si había apostado con mi tío que terminaba los 100 niveles antes de las 7 de la tarde y casi ganaba -- ¿Carlisle quieres jugar a Mario Kart? --le tiró con un control al niño que entre sorprendido y desilusionado lo atrapó.

Cuando se sentaron uno al lado del otro y empezaron a jugar, mi abuela y mi tía regresaron a lo suyo. Helen miraba nada convencida, seguro ella no habría hecho eso. Y cuando la abuela volvía a su libro y Carlisle estaba por ganar la última vuelta, con una sola mano Emmett manejaba a Wario y con la otra… ¡ay por todos los cielos!, apagó el control de Carlisle cuando éste miraba fijamente la televisión, el pequeño movió desesperado el control, aplastó todos los botones pero Mario se iba contra una pared y quedaba ahí, con el entrecejo fruncido miró a Emmett que con una exagerada atención miraba la televisión.

-- ¡Tramposo! --gritó Carlisle arrojando el control remoto justo a la cabeza de Emmett, me encogí ante el golpe pero lo siguiente no lo esperaba, Emmett empujó al niño del sofá, no se golpeó muy fuerte pero soltó el llanto como si lo hubieran estado matando

Mi abuela salió rápidamente de la cocina y fue hacia el niño, mientras Emmett sumamente molesto miraba todo de pie con una mano presionada firmemente contra la frente.

-- ¡Emmett McCarty no puedo creer que…!

-- ¡Ya estuvo Esme, ese niño es un demonio y tú no haces más que cubrirlo! --el grito que le regresó Emmett me dejó helada, tía Rosalie iba hacia él con el botiquín del abuelo en la mano, la herida no era grave pero sí salía bastante sangre. Mi abuela había dejado de respirar pero su mirada indicaba que estaba sorprendida --Nessie te puede mostrar todo y seguro que lo sabes pero insistes en que es un angelito, el que sea casi imposible de alterar como vampiro no significa que de niño haya sido igual

Mi abuela abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar, hablar requería respirar y Emmett seguía sangrando.

-- ¿Eso es… es sangre? --miré a la pequeña verde que se sentaba, fui hasta ella al verla tambalearse. Vaya vampiro que de humana le marea la sangre, suspiré y con Bella en brazos fui hacia las escaleras

--Con permiso --siseó Emmett y dando media vuelta me siguió. Tía Rosalie lo siguió dando un suspiro.

--Eeh, creo que debo… voy a ver como está mi padre --Helen apagó la cámara y subió rápidamente.

Acosté a Bella para que se tranquilizara y me recosté después de darle unas compresas frías. Pude escuchar el tranquilo pero severo sermón que se estaba echando mi abuela, nada que ver con los que me marea mi papá y en algunas ocasiones mi madre. Aunque si tardó más de lo normal, poco a poco me iba adormeciendo el susurro de la abuela, supongo que me quedé dormida cuando Carlisle subió a disculparse con Emmett.

Una semana pasó relativamente rápido, mi padre no había encontrado nada extraño en su búsqueda y después de que Dante asegurara que lo de tía Alice había sido porque mi tío había interrumpido, mi abuela había aceptado de buena gana que intentaran regresar al abuelo, al menos ella no era tan exagerada como mi padre y mi tío, ama mucho por no decir demasiado a mi abuelo pero no como para hacer lo que papá y tío Jasper, será su instinto maternal quizá. Ahora, para que nada pasara, solo mi abuela, tía Rosalie y papá habían ido a la Push.

Jake, como la mayoría del tiempo que pasa aquí, roncaba en el piso junto con Seth. Dos enormes bolas de pelos sobre los que Bella dormía, Helen seguía en la habitación encerrada, solo salía cuando papá o tía Rosalie se lo permitían y yo… yo miraba hacia todas partes.

-- ¡Hey Nessie! --Emmett había estado asaltando el refrigerador, Alice caminaba tras él. Se había adaptado muy fácil a la bola de anormales que vivíamos en esa casa. -- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo divertido lindura?

-- ¿Qué Emmett, salto bungee? --preguntó divertido tío Jasper saliendo de la cocina, no se separaba para nada de Alice.

-- ¿Lo que veía en la tele el otro día? Sobre unos tipos que se tiraban desde muy arriba amarrados de la cintura o los pies --inquirió Emmett, sus ojos repentinamente brillaron

--Eso --contesté interesada

-- ¡Parece divertido! --miré a tío Jazz al escuchar a Alice gritar emocionada, esto se pondría realmente interesante. Mi tío miró alarmado al pequeño demonio que se giraba hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos, él hizo una mueca al reconocer la expresión de Alice, justo la que ponía cuando quería convencerlo de algo, no que batallara mucho pero mi tío tenía su límite. Ni siquiera podía negar, Emmett se había acercado a mí y miraba también, ya sabía que si Alice quería algo, lo tenía. -- ¿podemos ir Jazz?

--No, yo… Alice sería muy…

--Por favor Jazz, en verdad quisiera ir

--No tenemos coche, no podemos…

--Oh vaya, quería ir --susurró Alice suspirando

--Espera, espera no te pongas triste Alice podríamos tomar el auto de Rosalie, no le molestaría --Se apresuró a decir mi tío. Sí, seguro que a tía Rosalie no le molestaría que tomáramos su auto. Tomé mi teléfono y fui a despertar a los lobos.

De haber sido posible, seguro tío Jasper habría sudado durante todo el camino. Y yo estaba segura de que a mi tía no le agradará el olor a lobo en los asientos, Jake se estiraba todo lo que podía para que el olor penetrara más. Helen y Seth se habían quedado en la casa, yo por nada me perdería esto.

-- ¿Por qué conduces tan lento Jasper? --preguntó Jake con una risita. Mi tío no respondió.

Iba lento, en verdad que sí. No pasaba los 70, o quería retrasar el momento todo lo posible o exageraba en la protección de Alice.

Tardamos exactamente dos horas en llegar a Port Angels, no sabía que pudiéramos saltar del bungee aquí. Siguió conduciendo, no sabía a donde nos llevaba pero no pregunté, estaba tan tenso que podía sentirse, últimamente no se controlaba, debía ser cosa de que Alice no era indestructible, si siendo vampiro la protegía exageradamente, sinceramente mi tío empieza a darme lástima.

-- ¡Genial! --gritó Emmett corriendo hacia el muelle, había una especie de grúa enorme de la que colgaban algunas cuerdas, 3 sujetos reían sentados alrededor

-- ¿Qué amigo, te quieres subir? --preguntó uno de ellos cuando Emmett llegaba. Él no tardó en asentir y para cuando nosotros nos acercamos, Emmett ya subía.

-- ¿Esto se realmente seguro? --preguntó mi tío mirando como le ponían el arnés a Alice --mejor guarda esas manos --siseó apretando los dientes, el tipo acariciaba demasiado a Alice

--Descuida Jazz, está bien --le sonrió ella, el tipo sonrió de lado y siguió con lo suyo

--Yo me quiero subir --miré a Bella que me jalaba del pantalón, subir, sí claro como no

--No cariño eso es muy peligroso y…

--Tenemos uno especial para niños --me interrumpió el tercer tipo, se miraba más decente sin todos esos tatuajes del que acariciaba a Alice, esto terminaría mal. Jake soltó una carcajada cuando Emmett saltó soltando tremendo grito, deseé arrancarle la cabeza al fulano.

--No… la toques… --siseó de nuevo tío Jasper

--Ya hermano, si no la toco no le pondré todo y cuando salte una cuerda podría soltarse, no queremos eso --agregó con sorna, los dientes de mi tío chocaron con fuerza

-- ¡Sí, quiero saltar! --no pude hacer o decir algo, el sujeto ya le ponía el chaleco y amarraba a Bella, con que no se le ocurriera a mi padre pasar por aquí justo cuando la niña se… no, no dejaría que… interrumpí mis pensamientos, ya subía, la grúa la estaba subiendo y ella gritaba emocionada, ay no, no, no. Sin más opción corrí hacia allá, eran 3 metros menos que la otra pero aún era demasiado alto.

Jake llegó junto a mí y me abrazó.

--Tranquila, si pasa algo la atrapas

-- ¡Jake! --le reclamé, me daría algo si la cuerda se rompía, tendría con el puro susto. Lo peor de todo era que mi padre se daría cuenta de lo que había dejado que mi madre hiciera y… di un brinco, debería quitarle la vibración al maldito celular. Respiré hondo y miré el pequeño rectángulo rojo, debí suponerlo, cerré los ojos y respondí --hola papi

--_ ¿Tomaste el auto de Rosalie_? --preguntó molesto

--No, mi tío lo tomó y nos trajo con él, todo está bien papá --me giré hacia tío Jasper mientras mi padre se soltaba con uno de sus tradicionales sermones, no le puse atención, miré a mi tío que tenía el rostro contraído en una mueca de terror, no quitaba los ojos de Alice que subía lentamente, de fondo escuché el grito entusiasmado de mi pequeña madre y Jake aullaba de risa. Podía sentir como mi tío temía que algo le pasara a Alice pero igual estaba feliz por verla sonreír, de mi familia era el más extraño, bueno, no por nada era esposo de tía Alice

-- ¡_Renesmee, te estoy hablando! ¿me escuchas? ¡Renesmee!_

_-- _¿Qué? Perdona papá, no se escuchaba nada, parece algo de interferencia --le mentí, no tenía porque enterarse que no había escuchado nada del sermón

--_Pásame a Jasper hija_

--Claro papi, te quiero

--_Yo también_ --no me creyó nada pero no le moví y le di el teléfono a mi tío, después volví junto a Jake, me abrazó sin dejar de mirar como mi madre saltaba por tercera vez.

--Claro que no las pondría en peligro --dijo mi tío, podía sentir fácilmente su ansiedad, ni siquiera él se creía eso. Colgó después de eso, papá no lo pondría, tío Jasper era capaz de todo para que mi tía no sufriera ni un poco.

Siguieron saltando por una hora, ni tío Jasper o yo apartamos la vista de quienes saltaban, temía que fuera a romperse la cuerda o algo, era poco probable y yo la atraparía, no me iba a importar descubrirnos, podríamos ocultarlo de alguna forma, pero el solo susto, con eso me bastaba. Pude respirar tranquila cuando miré que le quitaban todas las cosas a mi pequeña madre.

--Ness, tengo hambre y sueño --dijo frotándose los ojos, le sonreí y tomé su mano, era hora de irnos y estar tranquilos, con ellos, dentro de lo que cabía.

A Alice también le quitaban las cosas por fin, me detuve a medio camino hacia mi tío. Estaba molesto, podía sentir como empezaba a molestarse, tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

--Jake --susurré acariciándole distraída el brazo, él asintió y corrió hacia mi tío pero se detuvo junto a él pues Emmett se acercaba al hombre que seguía ocupado con el arnés de Alice, ¡por todos los santos lo que ese sujeto empezaba a hacer era no tener vergüenza!, sus manos pasaban por el cuerpo de Alice con una lentitud exagerada y cuando llegó al pecho de Alice, Emmett se le plantó enfrente y… le reventó el labio de un limpio golpe, el sujeto no se levantó.

--Pervertido --susurró Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

Después de que el brinco del bungee nos saliera gratis, regresamos a casa. Al entrar a la casa me topé con los ojos como plato de mi padre que miraba a Bella, le saqué la vuelta y corrí hacia mi abuelo, era normal de nuevo. Lo abracé con fuerza, él me sonreía con su habitual tranquilidad.

--Te extrañamos abue --le susurré al oído

--Gracias cariño --me dijo

--Hoy es cumpleaños de Seth --exclamó Jake de forma ahogada, me giré hacia él, se dio un golpe en la cabeza antes de empezar a morderse el labio

--Y queríamos pedirte permiso papi para ir a Port Angels a festejar --no supe quien me había visto más curioso, si mi padre que esperaba algo así o Jake que ni siquiera se lo imaginaba.

--Sí, pensaba decírtelo en unos minutos --Jacob se recuperó rápidamente, papá sonrió y asintió. Genial, habría fiesta y… bloqueé mis pensamientos y le sonreí a mi padre que había reemplazado su sonrisa por una mirada de sospecha.

-- ¡Iré a vestirme! --me escabullí hacia la habitación, mi padre se quedó dándole miles de recomendaciones a Jake. Pude contar más sobre mí que sobre mi humano y adolescente tío -- ¡Alice sube que se nos hará tarde! --grité en mi habitación

-- ¿Qué? --murmuró mi tío en un susurro

-- ¿Puedo ir Jasper? --Alice se giró hacia mi tío, debió poner su cara de súplica porque mi papá soltó una risita y mi tío se quedó en silencio

-- ¿Q… quién… quién estará a cargo? --susurró mi tío, y yo que creí que intentaría ir

--Jacob --contestó mi padre automáticamente, Jake gimió sentándose junto a Emm en el sofá frente al televisor. Mi tío debió asentir porque Alice apareció en mi habitación.

Dos horas después, quedamos perfectas.

-- ¿Piensas que vistiendo eso te dejaré cruzar la puerta? --murmuró papá cuando aparecí en la estancia. Emmett y Jake habían estado jugando videojuegos.

Sonreí satisfecha cuando Jacob me miró con la boca ligeramente abierta. Tío Jasper miraba fijamente a Alice, tenía que admitir que le quedaba bien el vestido tipo halter a medio muslo, los ojos de mi tío no podían apartarse del increíble escote que llevaba. Abrió los ojos al verla dar media vuelta mostrando el lindo círculo en la espalda que cubría estrictamente lo necesario y a ver de la cara de mi tío, no mucho.

-- No tiene nada de malo --dije mirando mi ropa, el top halter él me lo había regalado, no tenía de que quejarse, no era mi culpa que hubiera calculado mal y me quedara al bajar del busto. Bueno, mi falda estaba larga, a medio muslo y pues las botas cortas y de tacón completo se me miraban perfectas, además ¿con qué otra cosa podría combinar la falda?.

--Bien pudieron haberle puesto mas tela a eso --masculló papá mirándonos, yo sonreí y miré a mi tío interesada porque no había dicho nada, estaba serio, envarado de forma extraña, echaba miradas hacia las cortinas de la abuela y a Alice. Solté una risita mi tío no estaría pensando en cubrir a Alice con las cortinas ¿o sí? Y por la sonrisa de mi padre y la ceja enarcada cuando miró a mi tío, supuse que en verdad consideraba usar las cortinas.

--Uuuy si no estuvieras ocupada en verdad te juro que… --el comentario de Emmett me distrajo

-- ¡Emmett! --gruñó Jake poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Emmett lejos de asustarse se giró hacia él y con una tranquilidad solo propia de él, se puso de pie.

--Ya, ya hermano, tranquilo que yo no como carne de…

--Emmett cállate --siseó mi padre, él se alzó de hombros y sonriente se me acercó

--Entonces lindura ¿a dónde vamos?

--Regresen temprano --masculló tía Rosalie desde un rincón, no parecía nada contenta con esto y ella no podía ir porque alguien podría reconocerla. Me empezaba a gustar Forks.

--Tía --dije en un susurro, le sonreí inocente mientras la miraba --no hay otro carro…

-- ¡Qué! --exclamó mi tía mirándome

-- ¡Sí Rose, anda préstanoslo te lo regresamos completo! --dijo Emmett yendo hacia mi tía --y prometemos venir temprano

--A la una

--Pero… --intenté argumentar pero movió las llaves frente a mí. Emmett encantado las tomó y me las arrojó, sin más remedio lo seguí.

--Solo tú Nessie…

--Sí tía --suspiré, regresar a la una no me entusiasmaba

--Jacob --dijeron sincronizadamente mi padre y mi tío cuando salíamos

--Los cuidaré a los tres --suspiró cerrando la puerta.

El coche ya estaba frente a la casa. Emmett encantado subió atrás. Yo manejaría, Jake sabía que nadie excepto yo, tocaba ese volante. Me aseguré de que Emmett y Alice tuvieran el cinturón y arranqué, mi tío gritó con excitación cuando tomé carretera y subí al límite. Cuando subí a carretera llamé a Helen que había ido a comer a casa de Seth, bueno, lo de comer no sería literalmente, pero él había insistido en que conociera a su madre. Esa relación iba en serio..

En 20 minutos llegamos al bar que Helen me había dicho, solo esperaba que se pusiera bien. Bueno, Junction Lounge&bar, al menos podría pedir algo de comer.

Algo de comer, sí claro como no. Habíamos comprado, porque, el que le diera a alguien un grueso fajo de billetes para que nos dieran el mejor reservado, era comprar aunque solo fuera por una noche. La pequeña mesa cuadrada estaba llena de botellas. Pero nos estábamos divirtiendo, aunque creo que Helen no mucho, cierto que bailaba con Seth a unos metros de donde yo bailaba con Jake pero ella tenía la vista fija en nuestro reservado. Me giré al verla pasar como fiera, hacia Emmett que… estaba…rodeado… de muchachas, y mi padre no quería dejarme salir así, si estoy vestida como monja si me comparan con esas que se le arrojan a Emmett. Uuy si tía Rosalie estuviera aquí.

Corrí tras Helen al escuchar el leve gruñido que aparecía en su pecho. Pero a medio camino me detuve ¿dónde rayos estaba Alice?

-- ¡Hey déjenlo que está casado! --gritó Helen empujando a unas cuantas. Emmett la miró aterrado. Al instante todas las que estaban sobre Emmett se apresuraron a desaparecer.

-- ¡Oye, tú tienes a Seth, yo estoy solito y abandonado no me las espantes! --rió mi tío, le guiñó un ojo a Helen, se tomó de un trago un caballito de tequila y fue a la pista donde para mi suerte encontró a Alice y comenzó a bailar con ella. En definitiva, Emmett no tenía ni pizca de vergüenza y me encantaba. Tomé de la mano a Jake y lo seguí. Escuché a Helen rechinar los dientes con fuerza.

No mucho después, nos sentamos. Pedimos unas botellas más y mientras tomábamos miraba a Emmett bailando en el centro de la pista rodeado de varias adolescentes y otras no tan adolescentes. Había pensado que mi tío se había enamorado de mi tía Rosalie desde la primera vez que la había visto, pero ahora, siendo él humano y teniendo 16 años, ni siquiera le interesaba mi tía. Era hermosa y ante los ojos humanos más aún. Una teoría empezó a formarse en mi cabeza al verlo bailar, le ponía más atención a las que tenían su edad, algunas de unos 20 y tantos se habían acercado y Emmett simplemente las rechazaba, no le gustaban mayores. ¿Pero a qué adolescente no le gustan las mujeres mayores?. Miré a Alice frente a mí, tomaba encantada, no era alcohol puro pero igual sus bebidas estaban bastante cargaditas, ya reía sola.

-- ¡La hora ha llegado! --anunció repentinamente el DJ quitando la música. Todos empezaron a aplaudir y yo no sabía de que se trataba. -- ¡las tres, el poderoso lo conoceremos a lo largo de la hora!

¿Las tres?, mi padre me mata. La pista estaba siendo desocupada y varias mesas pequeñas se ponían en fila. Mi padre me iba a matar y de paso tía Rosalie. ¿Me creería si le decía que el auto se había descompuesto al salir del bar?, Con lo que hieden mi ropa y cabello a cigarro, alcohol y… cebolla, seguro me castigaba medio siglo y otro poco porque tenía a un mecánico junto a mí. Bueno, mejor pedir perdón ¿no?, ya estaba ahí y seguro castigada así que mejor disfrutar mis últimas horas de libertad.

--Bien, ahora las diez mesas que hemos escogido. Los que más han consumido en la noche. Cinco minutos para escoger a uno y mandarlo al frente. --volvió a gritar el DJ, yo no entendía de qué hablaban.

--Yo voy, yo voy por favor digan que siiii! --Emmett llegó hasta la mesa, casi brincaba

-- ¿De qué hablas? --gruñó Helen

-- ¡Del concurso de bebida por supuesto! --exclamó entusiasmado ¿cómo rayos se había enterado? -- ¡al ganador le darán membresía VIP por tres meses, con bebidas, comida, todo, un paquete sorpresa y además una espectacular motocicleta!.

Seguro tía Rosalie lo dejaba subirse si ganaba, no me dejan a mí, lo van a dejar a él.

--Nada te dice que ganarías

--Claro que ganaría --refutó Emmett mirando serio a Helen

--No van a escoger nuestra mesa Emm --sonrió Helen, pero su sonrisa se esfumó en un segundo, Emmett en cambio sonrió al escuchar nuestra mesa. Él había ganado, al menos la discusión, solo faltaba que Helen lo dejara entrar al concurso. --bien, nos escogieron, pero aquí yo soy quien aguanta más tomando y tú sabes por qué

--Me dejas participar o digo qué eres y puedo comprobarlo

--Si degollas a alguien para que salte sobre él, se puede desangrar que me contengo fácil --siseó Helen sonriendo satisfecha

--Hacer enojar a un hombre lobo es peligroso y muy fácil

--No puedes contra mi niño --dijo Helen recargándose sobre la mesa, Emmett sonreía ¿por qué rayos sonreía? Solo me faltaba que se pusieran a pelear por esa tontería.

-- ¡Un minuto y nos falta la mesa 6! --gritó el DJ

--El concurso es de hombres, Seth no sabe beber, Jake tiene que conducir, Edward lo mata si regresa conduciendo y con aliento alcohólico y quedo yo

--Eres menor de edad no puedes…

--Compruébamelo --la retó con una enorme sonrisa. Helen apretó los dientes mirando como mi tío corría hacia las mesas sacudiendo en alto un brazo.

Seth abrazó a Helen y empezó a susurrarle al oído para intentar tranquilizarla.

-- ¡Bieeeen empecemos! --gritó el DJ -- ¡todos sabemos que "el poderoso" es patrocinado por la cerveza xx lager, me acabo de enterar que nos regalaran 5 cajas para nuestro poderoso de este mes si es que logra tomarse más de 3 cajas, así que pónganle ganas!

Ya habían llenado la mesa de enormes tarros y cuando una corneta sonó todos empezaron a tomar como desesperados. Miré a Emmett, tomaba rápido pero no tanto como los otros. Helen estaba a mi lado cruzada de brazos, Seth la abrazaba por la espalda, tenía la barbilla sobre la cabeza de mi prima. Yo me había recargado en Jacob y él me abrazaba, miraba divertido hacia Emmett. Alice nunca tuvo en las manos un vaso vacío, yo ni siquiera miraba a los meseros no sé como rayos se servía.

Media hora después, Emmett había disminuido un poco la velocidad pero seguía tomando, ya habían abandonado la contienda la mitad de hombres mucho más viejos que Emmett, algunos le duplicaban la edad y vomitaban en los baños. Él parecía que tomaba agua. Los minutos siguieron pasando, ya solo quedaban dos y todos apoyaban a Emmett, a Helen ya se le había pasado el coraje al ver que a mi tío parecía no afectarle incluso se me ocurrió que había suplantado la cerveza por jugo con gas, pero las meseras sacaban las botellas del cartón y las destapaban ahí, así que no podía ser. Una chicharra sonaba cuando la mesera que atendía a mi tío levantaba los cartones.

-- ¿Qué tanto alcohol debe haber en el cuerpo para una congestión? --murmuró Jake preocupado. Cuando empezaban el tercer cartón. Yo me puse a recordar lo que mi padre me había dicho cuando mi pequeño incidente con el vodka, una caja de esas debían tener al menos… ¿12 botellas?, Emmett no debería estar acostumbrado pero… por Dios, para mí que era jugo con gas

El último hombre que fácilmente llegaría a los 40, se fue hacia atrás totalmente inconsciente, la mesera sacó de la tercer caja cinco botellas. Todo el bar rompió en aplausos, levantaron a Emmett en hombros y se lo llevaron con el DJ. Los seguimos rápidamente, aunque no fue mi intención miré el reloj… las 4 y los minutos seguían avanzando, estaba más que muerta.

-- ¡Tu nombre amigo! --gritó el DJ

-- Emmett

-- ¡Un aplauso para nuestro nuevo poderoso, Emmett, aquí tu premio amigo! --le dio una enorme bolsa cargada de no sé que tanta cosa y un sobre.

-- ¡Te dije que ganaría Helen! --dijo Emmett yendo hacia nosotros. No entiendo como rayos puede caminar con tanto alcohol que tomó.

-- ¿Tiraste la cerveza? --preguntó Jake mirándolo perspicaz, Emmett le sonrió ampliamente. Revisando el sobre.

-- ¡Por supuesto que no, eso es sagrado! --dijo ofendido, Jake soltó una de sus atronadoras carcajadas.

-- ¡Bien Emmett, estoy orgullosa! --exclamó Helen abrazándolo.

--Las 4:30, deberíamos irnos a que mi padre me mate de una vez --dije en un suspiro. Helen se giró hacia mí

-- ¿Qué tan mal crees que se ponga?

--Mi padre mucho, pero tía Rosalie… --dejé la frase inconclusa y dando otro suspiro me abracé a Jake.

Emmett caminaba frente a nosotros, de vez en cuando dibujaba una S. Yo estaba muerta y no tenía esperanza de que mi padre me fuera a gritar por media hora, tardaría más de una hora, eso seguro, al menos no había tomado tanto como la vez pasada. Antes de salir volví a detenerme, no veía a Alice por ninguna parte.

--Jake --susurré, él me sonrió y señaló hacia un lado. Alice platicaba de lo más campante con alguien que abría una cápsula que revolvía con el vaso que estaba por darle a mi tía. ¡Oh cielos, cielos!, corrí hacia ellos y tiré el vaso, un gruñido leve salió de mi pecho y mi mirada debía dar miedo pues el sujeto tropezó intentando retroceder. Helen llegó rápidamente hasta mi y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, respiré hondo tranquilizándome. --nos vamos Alice --dije y la jalé del brazo, ella me siguió bailando.

Hacía frío cuando salimos del bar, el aire era fuerte y… me aparté de Jake para atrapar a Emmett, en cuanto el viento le había dado se había desplomado. Seth me lo quitó de los brazos, debíamos guardar las apariencias. Nos apresuramos a ir al auto, podíamos decir que se había quedado dormido, había tomado y era tarde. Nos tenían que creer.

Muy responsablemente, Jake tomó el volante. Como si nos pudieran detener o como si yo fuera a perder el control, no había tomado tanto, debía tener un punto a mi favor contando con que llegaríamos a las 5 de la mañana. Alice comenzó a cantar cuando el auto patinaba en una avenida.

--Oigan --el susurro tétrico de Helen no me agradó en nada --tiene fiebre y…y… el corazón está latiendo demasiado deprisa --agregó preocupada, ya íbamos a la mitad del camino, era lo mismo si regresábamos o seguíamos --ti…tiene… está sonrojándose y tiembla!

--Tranquila Helen, iremos al hospital --murmuró Jake pisando el acelerador.

--Matt, el oso… se… al otro lado… dispara!! --asustada miré a Emmett retorcerse recostado sobre las piernas de Helen.

--Está delirando --susurró mi prima. Me temí lo peor, quizá no sabía mucho de medicina pero sí recordaba el sermón que me había dado mi padre y ahí había enumerado los síntomas de una congestión alcoholica… fiebre, vasos capilares de la cara dilatados o lo que equivalía en palabras normales: sonrojo, fiebre, taquicardia, temblores, delirios…

-- ¡Jacob acelera más! -- ¡por Dios mi tío tenía una grave congestión alcohólica! Solo esperaba que Alice estuviera bien, algo tomada pero bien al fin y al cabos, cantar a todo pulmón no está dentro de los síntomas de una congestión alcohólica.

Jake llevaba hasta el tope el pedal del acelerador y conducía como loco. Una torreta se encendió cuando entramos al pueblo, genial y ahora un policía.

-- ¡No te detengas Jake! --gritó Helen. Casi llegábamos al hospital.

Y no nos detuvimos, me extrañó que el oficial no pidiera refuerzos al ver que no obedecimos. A decir verdad, entre las calles del pueblo lo perdimos. Jacob frenó violentamente en la entrada del hospital, Seth brincó del coche con Emmett en brazos, cuando Helen bajaba, Emmett vomito… todo empeoraba, mi tío se moriría si no hacíamos algo. Corrimos hacia urgencias mientras Jake regresaba a mover el auto, acababa de llegar una ambulancia.

--Por favor, alguien que nos ayude --suplicó Helen mirando hacia todas partes, el lugar estaba vacío salvo por algunas enfermeras que rápidamente salieron de sus estaciones.

-- ¿Qué hacen aquí? --el susurro me llamó la atención, me giré para toparme con mi abuelo que se había congelado con los brazos arriba intentando ponerse la bata. ¿Pero acaba de regresar a la normalidad y viene a trabajar?, ¡por qué rayos no se quedó en casa esperando noticias!. Su mirada confundida voló hasta la camilla que pasaba junto a él, no sé si fue mi imaginación o la presión de que mi tío estaba intoxicado, pero la mirada siempre calmada y tranquila de mi abuelo se endureció a grados inimaginables cuando me miró, me encogí entre los brazos de Jake -- ¿qué pasó? --siseó siguiendo la camilla, las enfermeras sorprendidas por el tono le explicaron lo que sabían. --congestión alcohólica

Esas últimas dos palabras las sentí como la última palada de mi tumba. Mi abuelo había siseado y esa mirada…

--Llama a tu padre --escuché el susurro cuando corrió las cortinas.

Mi padre, que lo llamara… ¿quería acaso que me matara frente a tantas personas?, pero desobedecerlo ahora… no, ni estando loca lo hacía. Así que saqué el teléfono y lentamente marqué. Con los ojos cerrados esperé a que terminara de entrar la llamada, al primer timbrazo una voz tersa y seductora me respondió, abrí los ojos sorprendida pues esperaba que empezara a gritar. Revisé la pantalla para comprobar que el número era correcto y sí, lo era. Una foto de mi perfecto padre me sonrió, si tan solo estuviera así.

-- ¿Papá?

--_Dime --_su tranquilidad me aterrorizaba

--Esto… pues… estamos bien y… pues…

--Préstame el teléfono --miré a mi abuelo enfrente de mí que me estiraba la mano, tragué y lo obedecí. Su mirada me daba miedo, en verdad daba miedo. -- ¿Edward?

-- ¿_Carlisle, qué pasa?, Nessie dijo que estaban bien… --_pues sí era mi padre después de todo, estaba preocupado

--Emmett tiene una grave congestión alcohólica, están aquí en el hospital

--_Vamos para allá… _--tía Rosalie le había quitado el teléfono a mi padre

_--_No, todo está bien. Lo cuidaré, se supone que ustedes están en la universidad… hablaré con los chicos y después se irán --y me dio el teléfono. Por su mirada en realidad esperaba que me arrancara la cabeza. --vamos a mi oficina --dijo girándose, lo seguí tomada de la mano de Jake, Helen no se movió --está estable --agregó mi abuelo saliendo.

Si no hubiera ido Jacob conmigo creo que me habría regresado a casa o mejor aún, habría huido. Llegamos a la oficina y mi abuelo se recargó contra su escritorio. Nos quedamos pegados a la puerta sin intención alguna de movernos a excepción de Alice que bailaba pegada a la pared. Intenté sonreírle como disculpa al abuelo pero no pude mover los labios y ¿cómo lo iba a hacer ante esa mirada?. Cerró los ojos y pasó junto a nosotros, pidió café negro a una enfermera y regresó.

-- ¿Qué tanto bebió Emmett? --preguntó al aire, bajé la mirada cuando me miró --hice una pregunta --insistió algunos minutos después, cuando ninguno respondió

--Poco más de ve… veinticuatro medias de cerveza --susurró Helen

-- ¡Veinticuatro! --exclamó el abuelo, había subido la voz un poco. Pero lo suficiente como para que me asustara, di un brinco y sentí que Jake también. -- ¿tienen idea de lo que puede pasar en una congestión alcohólica, en que el hígado de un adolescente no puede procesar 12 litros de cerveza por poca que sea su graduación, si en el cuerpo de un adulto tal cantidad de alcohol puede llevarlo a la muerte o que estuvieron a 100 mililitros de que Emmett muriera? --sentí que el alma me caía a los pies, un trago más y mi tío habría muerto. Ni siquiera el veneno podría salvarlo porque, porque su corazón se iba a detener

-- ¿Mi padre está bien? --susurró Helen a mi lado. Mi abuelo respiró hondo.

--Eso espero, aún no lo sé

-- ¡Tienes que salvarlo Carlisle, por favor. Si lo haces yo… yo, me comportaré bien, lo prometo!

--Claro que te comportarás bien, Rosalie se encargará de eso --sentenció el abuelo, Helen se encogió en los brazos de Seth --fue una gran irresponsabilidad haberlo dejado beber tanto. Jacob dijiste que los ibas a cuidar --Jake dio un brinco cuando el abuelo se dirigió a él, lentamente levantó la mirada

--Lo siento doc, no creí que fuera tanto

--Ninguno de los cuatro verá la luz del sol por mucho tiempo, lamento enredarte en esto Seth pero eres parte de nuestra familia ahora --Seth asintió mirando a mi abuelo --es todo por mi parte, vayan a casa y tranquilicen a Rosalie, díganle que Emmett está bien, por la noche llamaré y diré cuando podrá salir. directo a la casa --asentimos al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera había levantado la mirada del piso. El tono del abuelo simplemente… era aterrador. Terriblemente tranquilo pero cargado de ese no sé que, que hace obedecerlo. Antes de salir le dio a Alice una enorme taza de café, ella la agarró. --Alice será mejor que lo tomes --dijo el abuelo cuando Alice intentaba dejar la taza sobre el escritorio de la enfermera, ella no le hizo caso y siguió de largo, me apresuré a agarrar la taza y seguirla, había escuchado al abuelo gruñir ¿o había sido mi imaginación?, quien sabe pero no me quedaría a averiguarlo.

En silencio salimos del hospital, ahora a enfrentar la furia en casa y estaba segura de una cosa… no iba a ser igual que con el abuelo, me iban a pitar los oídos con los gritos de mi padre y tía Rosalie.

No pude hacer que Alice probara siquiera el café, de hecho, lo tiró en el tablero… y esto se empezaba a poner mal muy, muy mal, la perfecta tapicería estaba negra, tía Rosalie… el auto se detuvo y con miedo miré alrededor. No había ruido, solo el corazón de Bella se escuchaba en la casa, respiré hondo antes de bajar, el olor a sangre me detuvo con un pie sobre el auto.

-- Alice --susurró Jake evitando que Seth partiera el auto, hasta ahora le había entrado el alcohol, todo empeoraba… escuché ruido desde la casa, el olor era fuerte y... Alice se había partido la boca al intentar bajar del auto

-- ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ ESA QUE HUELO ES ALICE! --rugió mi tío, escuché a papá abrazarlo.

Helen ya ayudaba a Alice a pararse cuando la abuela y mi tía aparecieron.

--Se… se cayó --murmuré mirándolas, estaban… decir molestas sería mentir, furiosas sería más adecuado, quizá un poco más que eso

--Estoy bien Edward, ve y revísala --siseó mi tío, pude escuchar sus dientes chocando con fuerza. Papá llegó rápidamente y la abuela regresó con mi tío. Tragué involuntariamente, pude sentir la mirada de mi padre cuando me refugié en los brazos de Jake. El regaño iba a ser fenomenal, no me cabía duda y se iban a turnar perfectamente, eso seguro.

* * *

_**Sion**__**...  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	15. ¿Brócoli blanco?

**Todos sabemos que Twilight no me pertenece, si así fuera, no estaría escribiendo en español  
****

* * *

**

* * *

**eeeh no tardé tanto!!! ven??? ya ya, ya llegará la hora feliz del lobo con la mitad humana pero por ahora, quisiera dedicar especialmente este capitulo a mi beta o vhs q da lo mismo =D que le da titulo a este capitulo, ella y su brocoli blanco!!!!aah por cierto, por si alguien quisiera lincharla o algo por el estilo q gracias a ella tardo en subir los capitulos, le diré que pueden buscar su perfil y solo poner dos palabritas... _Nymphadora Tonks_ ... ahora síii a leer =D  
**

* * *

No podíamos salir de la casa, tía Rosalie se había puesto como fiera… literalmente, nunca y cuando digo nunca es en verdad NUNCA, había visto tanta furia junta. Por primera vez papá dejó todo el sermón en manos de alguien ajeno, por desgracia un vampiro no puede quedarse afónico, tía Rosalie gritó hasta cerca de las 9 de la mañana, le siguió tío Jasper que increíblemente se dominó lo suficiente como para no exponer a todos a sus sentimientos pero vaya que gritó, no lo había visto así y le siguió la abuela, si bien no gritó, me sentí realmente mal. Papá solo dio la sentencia, no íbamos a salir en mucho, mucho tiempo. Mi tía se llevó a Helen al bosque después de que mi padre terminara de hablar, me gustaría saber a qué, pero no parece muy dispuesta a decirme. Se ha llevado toda la semana enfurruñada en un sofá escondida detrás de un grueso libro, si le preguntan algo solo gruñe y vuelve a su lectura.

El día en que teníamos que ir a la escuela por fin llegó y algo bueno también, mi padre nos quitaría el castigo si no había quejas sobre eso, supongo que no se le ocurrió otra forma de obligarnos a salir de la casa. Al menos habían mandado traer mi coche. La preparatoria de Forks era… lo más aburrido que $había visto en mi vida, sus edificios de ladrillos rojos que parecían todo menos escuela me asfixiaban… pero era eso o quedarse encerrada en casa sin poder encender la televisión, escuchar música, leer algo interesante o siquiera mirar por la ventana, así que prefería los aburridos ladrillos rojos. Biología, español, historia, lengua. Pasaron rápida y aburridamente, pero en el almuerzo escuché a unas chicas con las que había tomado historia, esperaban con ansias su última clase, gimnasia. Miré mi horario, esa también era la última que tenía. _Esa clase solo me gusta por el profesor, es taaan apuesto_ decía entre susurros una chica rubia de la que no me interesaba el nombre, no se miraba muy lista y al parecer no le caía para nada bien. _Sí, es el mejor profesor que pudieron poner_. Le contestó la otra cuyo nombre era Elisa o Lisa, que mas daba, no me haría amiga de ellas.

--Esto… es… muy… aburrido --balbuceó Emmett recargado sobre la mesa. Interesante que ningún profesor lo haya reconocido, al parecer había cambiado mucho al convertirse en vampiro, al menos para los ojos humanos al igual que Alice con quien compartía el apellido Brandon.

Helen miraba interesada cada rincón como si no hubiera nada más, nunca la entendería. Yo era Renesmee Masen, la media hermanita menor de Edward. Ahora se suponía que mi abuela había querido regresar y estaríamos por aquí algunas semanas por el fatídico accidente en el que mi madre había muerto, gracias al cual ahora estaba al cuidado de mi hermano. Cuando mi familia quería se armaba un lindo drama en un instante, y muy en ello me regañaban cuando mentía.

Matemáticas pasó en un enredado instante, me aburría. Ahora mismo podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, además, en mi anterior escuela al menos tenía amigos para hablar en las clases. Aquí no me hablaban por la fama que mi familia había dejado unos años atrás. Pero al menos no estaba castigada. Cuando por fin terminaron las otras clases y caminaba hacia la última, a gimnasia donde conocería a un entrenador apuesto, o eso era lo que decían todas, el pasillo atestado de alumnos que gritaban "pelea, pelea" me impidió el camino y un olor que conocía mezclado con sangre evitó que buscara otro, con suavidad y evitando tocar con las manos a alguien por si se me escapaba algún pensamiento que no podía poner la mente en blanco con lo que imaginaba estaba pasando, me abrí espacio. Al llegar al frente de la bola de estudiantes que se había armado, miré lo que esperaba ver. Emmett batiéndose a golpes con otro alumno de la misma pinta que él. Helen recargada contra la pared miraba interesada mientras Alice sonreía.

-- ¡Y como se te vuelva a ocurrir insinuarle algo así a mi hermanita… --dijo tomando al chico del cuello de su camisa, algunos botones saltaron cuando jaló demasiado, lo levantó algunos milímetros, los ojos del tipo se abrieron de forma graciosa cuando sus pies se despegaron del suelo --...verás como te va! --agregó arrojándolo al piso. Después abrazó a Alice e intentó irse pero justo cuando los alumnos le daban espacio llegó el subdirector y se lo llevó.

--Esto le agradará a mi padre --susurré más para mí, pero Helen levantó la videocámara y me sonrió. ¿Pero es que acaso no la dejaba nunca?, me pregunto cuántos dvd habrá quemado ya -- ¡Eh Alice! ¿qué clase tienes? --corrí hacia ella que reía ante los besos que le mandaba Emmett mientras el sub lo jalaba al parecer con toda su fuerza

--Lengua --suspiró mirando su horario

--Bien, te espero en el auto al terminar, yo voy a gimnasia

-- Te acompaño --saltó Helen a mi lado, y en verdad que me encantaría entender su entusiasmo por la preparatoria, esta chica era rara, muy rara en realidad. Nos despedimos de Alice y salimos del edificio, la novedad, volvía a llover en Forks, no me molesté en cubrirme, para cuando llegara a los vestidores ya me habría secado, algo bueno debía tener mi temperatura -- ¿escuchaste que el entrenador es muy guapo? --me preguntó sonriendo, la miré con una ceja enarcada

-- ¿No tienes algo con Seth?

--Lo mejor del mundo --me contestó alzándose de hombros --pero no estoy ciega --agregó solemnemente. Oh pero si era hija de quien era ¿qué más podía esperar?, ¡Ja, pero me caía muy bien!.

En el gimnasio, que de no ser porque tenía un enorme letrero en la puerta, habría pasado de largo. Después de cambiarnos esperamos que llegara el dichoso entrenador, nos sentamos en las gradas y no podía escuchar algo más que susurros alabando lo bien dotado que estaba el hombre, que por cierto llegó con cinco minutos de retraso justo cuando estaba por irme por ausencia de docente, pero se me arruinó el plan, lo miré detenidamente. No estaba tan guapo, rubio de cabello corto, alto, de no tan mal cuerpo, ojos azules y una sonrisa de galán. Otro profesor más del montón.

--Está muchísimo mejor Jake --susurré justo cuando Helen decía lo mismo de Seth, se giró y me miró con el entrecejo junto. El entrenador se presentó mirándonos pero apenas escuché que decía algo sobre soy el entrenador…

--Claro que no --refutó

--Oh pero por supuesto que sí --me di cuenta de que mi voz había subido algunas octavas cuando todos me miraron

--No, Jacob… Jacob apesta --la miré con ojos entrecerrados, Jacob no apestaba, era Seth el que olía a lobo

--Seth es el que…

-- ¡Señoritas! --el grito del entrenador… eeeeeh… ya preguntaría su nombre, me hizo interrumpirme y lo miré molesta, esto era más importante que lo que seguro decía -- ¿podrían repetir lo que dije?

--No entrenador, disculpe --sonrió Helen mirándolo intensamente. Él la miró algo embobado por unos segundos, después agitó la cabeza y regresó a la televisión

--Lo de los olores es por la imprimación --dije en cuanto el hombre abrió la boca y siguió con algo sobre las reglas del hockey

--Dime cinco cosas que Jake hace mejor que Seth --me retó con esa sonrisa irónica tan de mi tío Emmett

--Es más alto, más fuerte, tiene una sonrisa pícara que a cualquiera encanta, es rebelde y es el alfa --le sonreí sin dudar

--Bien, bien, eso es porque es mayor y porque es un Black --masculló mirando alrededor -- ¿tienes ganas de apostar Cullen? --me susurró tan rápido que las chicas que ponían atención a nuestra conversación no pudieron escuchar. Le regresé la sonrisa, las clases con Helen nunca iban a ser aburridas --les preguntamos a quien prefieren, si dicen que Jake haré lo que quieras cuando quieras y si dicen que es Seth, tú harás trinar del coraje al entrenador y sin usar tu don

--Aceptado --estreché su mano, hizo una mueca cuando mi pensamiento le llegó, ella haciendo un striptease frente a toda la clase

--Perderás niña ¿traes una foto de Jacob?

--En mi mochila, en los vestidores --asintió y cuando el entrenador se giró para señalar algo en el televisor, Helen corrió a los vestidores y un minuto después regresó a su lugar. Nadie se dio cuenta, todas miraban embobadas al entrenador y los chicos miraban entusiasmados el hockey

--Oye --susurró tocando el hombro de la chica que estaba a su lado, ésta, de mala gana giró la cabeza --solo una pregunta ¿cuál de los dos chicos prefieres? --preguntó sin tomar en cuenta la mala cara de la chica, cara que se compuso en cuanto miró las fotos de cuerpo completo de los lobos en la que solo vestían un short a media pierna. Ahogué el gruñido que quería salir de mi pecho al mirar como abría los ojos, ¡se los estaba comiendo con la mirada!

--El de Short negro --dijo. Helen se giró con una sonrisa enorme.

Le quité las fotografías e hice lo mismo con las chicas que tenía cerca, cinco señalaron a Jake pero otras cinco a Seth. Y con la que le había preguntado Helen… cinco a seis. Genial y no había más mujeres. Y todo con comentarios como: _Es más lindo, se ve más tierno, se ve tiernísimo, ay pero que lindo_, ah pero el peor fue _ los tiernos y tranquilos son los mejores en la cama_. Helen soltó una carcajada que logró disfrazar de tos, por desgracia logró detenerme, había estado por lanzarme contra la tipa que había osado decir eso.

--Yo te dije que Seth era…

--No quiero saber sobre tu vida sexual --mascullé cruzándome de brazos, ahora tenía que pensar en algo para hacer rabiar al entrenador

--Pues déjame decirte que…

-- ¡Helen!

--Ya, ya, ya, ahora cumple, perdiste

--Sí ya sé --respiré hondo y levanté la mano

--Sí, señorita… ¿Masen? --asentí y volví a respirar hondo

-- ¿Qué finalidad tiene el que miremos el video que explica las reglas del hockey sobre hielo si no vamos a jugarlo?, digo, porque las reglas del hockey sobre pasto cambian ligeramente, además, tampoco jugaremos ese. Entonces mi pregunta en realidad es ¿por qué no miramos un video sobre algún deporte que podamos jugar?

--Porque está dentro del programa que…

--...pero a usted le pagan para que nos haga sufrir con ejercicio no para que nos muestre videos de algo que no podemos hacer --ay mi padre me mataría si me escuchara y seguro antes de que me dejara explicarle la razón del reporte y por qué lo había llamado el entrenador, porque eso haría cuando terminara con él. Me metería un buen regaño

--Señorita Masen por favor, solo limítese a tomar apuntes que les haré un examen…

-- ¡Pero si gimnasia es físico, no tiene porque hacer exámenes teóricos! --ay por todos los cielos y a mi que rayos me importaba esto, quizá debí haber cambiado la pregunta de Helen por "sexy" o "guapo"

--Señorita Masen, si no guarda silencio me veré obligado a…

-- ¿A dar la clase como debe ser? Es ridículo profesor por favor, no puede prestarse a esto, sé que usted es una persona inteligente y hábil

--Tiene razón señorita Masen, hablaré con el director en cuanto termine la hora --sonrió apagando el televisor

-- Pero qué demonios pasó --murmuré incrédula

--Ahora muchachos, jugaremos voley ball --gritó el entrenador sacando los balones, suspiré y seguí a los demás. Helen reía realmente divertida, yo no le veía la gracia, ¿desde cuándo era tan difícil hacer enojar a un maestro?

--Disculpe entrenador --pude escuchar a Helen reír desde el otro lado del gimnasio --pero no jugaré eso

--Señorita, usted dijo que…

--Sí, pero apenas ayer fui al salón y no pienso tirar a la basura los 500 dólares que me costó el tratamiento, solamente de mis manos --dije mirándome las manos, menos mal que Helen había estado aburrida el fin de semana y tenía un perfecto manicure

--Señorita Masen, esto no es un spa en el que usted va a escoger que puede y que no puede hacer --bien, ya íbamos por buen camino, al menos subió la voz un poco --así que por favor vaya con su equipo -- ¡pero qué rayos! ¡¿acaso este hombre nunca se enoja?!

--Ya le dije que no pienso hacer eso

--Usted va a hacer lo que yo le pida porque es mi clase y… -- ¡aaayy pero hablaba con una tranquilidad peor que la de mi abuelo! Así nunca cumpliría con mi castigo, solo a mi se me ocurría hacer una apuesta como esa. Bueno, pero es que Jake tenía que haber ganado.

-- ¡Y es una soberana idiotez, usted no sirve como profesor! --ya, si no se enojaba con eso le pediría a Helen que me cambiara el castigo, no se me ocurre como hacerlo explotar y…

--Vaya a la oficina del director señorita Masen y quiero ver a su padre al terminar mi clase en mi oficina, tiene media hora para llamarle

-- ¿Tiene oficina? --olvidé la exasperante y extraña tranquilidad de ese hombre y le pregunté en verdad interesada --pensé que solo tenía balones --no me di cuenta que había pensado en voz alta hasta que Helen volvió a soltar una risita y esperé que el entrenador gritara

--Sí señorita Masen mi oficina está por allá al fondo --señaló hacia las gradas y lo miré boquiabierta ¿qué clase de profesor robot era este? --ahora hágame el favor de ir a la oficina del director, esperaré a su padre… ¡hey no, no, no así no se saca! --dio media vuelta y fue hacia los partidos. De alguna forma y con un buen pretexto, mi padre estaría aquí a tiempo, fui al vestidor para quitarme estos estúpidos shorts.

0-0-0-0-0-0EDWARD POV0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0

Bella era la única pequeña que quedaba, pero no podía arriesgarme, si bien Carlisle había crecido perfectamente, no me sentía seguro de llevarla. No soportaría que creciera y fuera humana como Emmett y Alice. Podía soportar su sangre y la amaba igual, pero sus antecedentes no eran buenos. Bella era literalmente, un imán para lo peligroso y ya teníamos suficiente con el dichoso demonio que les había hecho esto.

-- ¿Edward? --me llamó Esme desde la cocina donde le daba de comer a Bella. ¿Un citatorio en la preparatoria?

--Pero que…

--Eso me han dicho hijo, ¿quieres que le llame a Carlisle?

--No mamá, dijo que tenía una operación importante y por eso llegaría tarde. Iré yo, recuerda que soy el tutor de Nessie --Esme asintió y regresó a la cocina, ¿qué rayos pasaba?. Fui al garaje y tomé el único auto que tenía, el aston martin, demasiado ostentoso pero no podía ir a pie y el convertible de Rosalie no tenía asientos, aún no llegaban los que Jasper había tenido que pedir después de la salida de los chicos.

Llegué justo a tiempo, la clase de Alice se había retrasado y saldrían 10 minutos después. Helen reía en el gimnasio pero no pensaba nada que me dijera lo que había hecho mi hija para que me llamaran, Nessie me suplicaba que esperara a escuchar toda la historia para pensar en castigos y Emmett… Emmett estaba orgulloso de haber hecho lo que había hecho.

Atravesé el estacionamiento esquivando a algunos chicos que empezaban a reunirse alrededor del auto, por eso mismo no me gustaba traerlo al colegio. Tan solo entrar al gimnasio me asaltó un olor conocido, era… no, no podía ser. Busqué su voz, mental o la otra pero no la encontré. Solo estaba quien supuse era el entrenador pues pensaba en el próximo campeonato, tenía esperanza de que su equipo de basketball ganaría. Rodeé las gradas para poder dar con el pasillo que me llevaría a la pequeña oficina, me detuve en seco. ¿Estaría también aquí…? La puerta abriéndose interrumpió mi pregunta mental, un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y el dueño de ese olor salió.

-- ¿Cullen? --la sorpresa en su tono de voz fue evidente y mi voz ni siquiera pudo salir -- ¡qué sorpresa! ¿pero qué haces aquí eh?

--Bu…bueno…hola Mike yo… eh… yo busco al entrenador, no me dieron su nombre pero…

-- ¿A mí? --preguntó interesado

-- ¿Eres… eres el entrenador de la preparatoria?

--Sí, el entrenador Clapp se jubiló el año pasado

--Oh vaya… --con que él era el entrenador, por algo lo había olido pero su voz cambió totalmente, no puedo creer que no lo haya reconocido --vengo por lo de Renesmee

--Mandé llamar al padre --me dijo sonriendo. Hurgué en sus pensamientos para ver si disfrutaba el que me hubiera equivocado o algún resentimiento o pensamiento impropio sobre Bella pero no, no había nada, era feliz con lo que tenía

--Sí, lo sé. Ella es mi hermana menor, mi media hermana, como sabrás nuestro padre murió. Su madre tuvo un accidente y falleció no hace mucho, yo soy su tutor legal ahora

--Una gran responsabilidad ¿eh Edward? --busqué algo oculto en eso pero era sincero, pues después de todo Mike Newton maduró --casi tiene tu edad

--Sí, cuatro años menor --le sonreí, me extrañó que no se asustara o algo ¿me habré ablandado tanto así?. No creía haber perdido mi toque, a Newton siempre le causé recelo, bueno a él y al resto de humanos. Solo Bella fue lo suficientemente extraña como para haberle causado exactamente lo contrario, y egoístamente me alegro de eso. -- entonces ¿Qué pasó con mi hermanita?

--Oh sí --rió regresando a su oficina, lo seguí atento a lo que pensaba. Me senté frente a su viejo escritorio y escuché atentamente, su tono de voz me gustaba cada vez menos.

Su amabilidad se había esfumado tan increíblemente rápido que no puse atención a lo que me decía, su mente me tenía de lleno… comparaba a Nessie con Bella ¿cómo rayos podía hacer eso siendo solo un simple humano?. Y ahí estaban, sus pensamientos nada decentes para ir a una mujer casada o menos aún buenos para estar enfocados en una… niña… en… una… de… sus… alumnas que para colmo… era mi… hija.

Volver a probar sangre humana… no parecía tan malo en este momento, el monstruo que había dormido por tantos años, despertó con un grito de victoria, como no dejara de pensar en eso, no lo controlaría más y le arrancaría la cabeza.

--Newton --susurré respirando hondo, apreté los puños con fuerza, intentaba controlarme. En verdad que lo intentaba pero este simple humano no me la ponía nada fácil --disculpa, no entendí lo último --pero que bien se me daba mentir, lo que debí haber gritado era que dejara de pensar eso si apreciaba su vida. Pero no, no podía decirle eso. Se echó hacia atrás un poco cuando un gruñido bajo escapó de mi pecho, no lo había podido controlar. ¡Pero es que solo a él se le ocurría tener un pensamiento tan morboso con sus alumnas!

--Te decía que no me parece correcta la educación de tu hermana, fue muy grosera. Sé que no parezco un profesor promedio pero debe respetarme

Sentí que el estómago se me estrujaba… de haber estado vivo, lo habría sentido cuando Mike agregó en su fuero interno que era más guapo que cualquier profesor promedio, por no añadir que joven. _Si Bella no fue para mi, quizá Renesmee… se parecen mucho_, _y ahora que lo veo mejor, Edward no intimida tanto._ Mi mandíbula cayó al escucharlo, ¿Qué yo no intimido tanto?, eso seguro le hacía gracia a Emmett cuando volviera a ser el mismo.

--No te preocupes Mike, hablaré con ella… ¿la castigarás? --claro que no la iba a castigar, no si quería ligar con ella. ¡Pero qué se ha creído que se la pondré fácil?. Sé que no le importa que tenga novio, eso por experiencia. Y con esos pensamientos menos aún… si solo dejara de pensar…. Si solo se enfocara en los balones, el deporte, en las arañas, en cualquier cosa!.

¿Acaso este humano no valora su vida?. ¿Por qué demonios o como rayos aprendió a pensar en una cosa y decir otra?. Los humanos no hacen eso, no pueden!. De nuevo Bella y Nessie, y él seguía hablando sobre no sé que, no podía ponerle atención. Debía controlarme, debía tranquilizarme y volver a encerrar a ese monstruo que clamaba por la sangre de ese humano idiota que solo tentaba su suerte y que como siguiera, sería mala, muy mala suerte. Cerré los ojos y pensé en Bella, en mi Bella. Mi pequeña Nessie diciendo por primera vez papá, cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, en Carlisle sonriéndome con toda su confianza depositada en mí, Bella besándome, las noches que pasamos en isla Esme, la primera vez que la miré, cuando le hablé por primera vez y que ella no me rechazó, Mike Newton invitándola a salir, diciéndole que no le convenía, pensando cosas impropias sobre ella en mi boda, besando apasionadamente a mi hija… abrí los ojos de golpe y enfoqué todo lo que sentí en la mirada que le dirigí. Guardó silencio al instante y se removió incómodo en su silla, mejor, que pensara las cosas dos veces antes de pensarlas. Sonreí por mi mal chiste, pero al parecer intimidó más al entrenador. ¿No había dicho que ya no intimidaba tanto?. Después de todo no he perdido mi toque.

--Ee… e… entonces es todo --tartamudeó sudando, asentí y me puse de pie estirando mi mano hacia él, la miró titubeante y solo la rozó. Sentí una gran satisfacción al notar el escalofrío que lo recorrió.

--Un placer volver a verte Mike --sonreí saliendo.

Los chicos me esperaban en el estacionamiento, escuché la sorpresa en sus pensamientos al verme sonriendo, pero estaba demasiado satisfecho por lo que había logrado en Mike Newton.

--No debiste haber hecho eso --dije mirando a Nessie, ella me regresó una mirada atónita. Sí, esperaba un regaño monumental --además, existen mejores cosas por las cuales apostar, Emmett, el primer día y te ganas una suspensión --me detuve antes de llegar a mi auto, al mirar el momento de Emmett en la dirección

--No fue mi culpa

-- ¡No debiste hacerlo, espera que le diga a Esme! --rodé los ojos y abrí la portezuela del coche, Newton salía del gimnasio y se acercaba a los chicos

-- ¡No Edward, no es justo, no tiene porqué enterarse!

--Renesmee suban al auto ya, vayan a casa --me giré hacia ellos --o se van o te castigo porque me hicieron venir por una tontería como esas apuestas --subí a mi coche y arranqué el motor cuando ellos salían del estacionamiento. Le sonreí a Mike cuando pasé junto a él, se estremeció completamente.

Nessie había heredado nuestra afición a la velocidad, cuando llegué a casa, Emmett ya contaba su historia. Intentaba ganarme la jugada.

--Estás castigado Emmett --dije acercándome

--No, no lo está --me giré hacia Jasper ¿cómo que no estaba?

--Jasper, se peleó, le dije, pedí y rogué que no hiciera nada así

--Pero fue una buena causa --contestó mi hermano

-- ¡Eso digo yo!

-- ¡Cállate Emmett, Jasper no intentes tranquilizarme para que olvide esto!... Mamá mira Jasper --me quejé mirando a nuestra madre, me sentí como un niño pero él estaba haciendo trampa

--Niños no se peleen --fue lo único que dijo Esme, buena ayuda

--Está castigado

--No, no lo está

-- ¡Jasper!

--Edward, ayudó a Alice

--Seguro ni siquiera necesitaba ayuda

--Claro que sí, el sujeto ese intentaba violarla --se defendió Emmett rápidamente

--Exageras Emmett, como siempre…

--No exagera --refutó Jasper mandándome ondas tranquilizantes

-- ¡Deja de hacerlo! --pero lejos de hacerme caso, tanteó el humor a mi alrededor

-- ¿Qué te molesta Edward? --me preguntó y yo me negué a contestarle con la verdad

--Que me lleves la contraria cuando tengo razón

--Pues ahora no la tienes, no hay razón para que Emmett esté castigado

--Claro que sí, se peleó

--Ayudó a Alice

--Pero…

--Ya decídanse, castigado o no castigado --murmuró Emmett tranquilamente, quise contestar pero Jasper me ganó

--No Emmett, puedes irte. Edward está molesto por otra cosa --bufé y fui a la estancia, tenía que hacer algo para detener de tajo a Mike Newton. Iba a encender el televisor cuando una imagen me llamó la atención, me puse de pie y miré tras de mí, Alice se había congelado, tenía la mirada desenfocada.

No pude ver mucho, solo sombras, el pasto verde y ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad… el grito de mi pequeña Bella me hizo vibrar la cabeza, el latido de su corazón llenó las tinieblas y poco a poco se fue deteniendo hasta terminar con un gemido de dolor.

El gemido continuó, pero estuve seguro de que la visión había terminado. No enfoqué, no pude, el terrible dolor que sentí me lo impidió. Cuando pude salir de él, solo asomarme un poco por encima de ese sentimiento miré a Alice llorando aterrada de rodillas en el piso, Jasper la abrazaba, el dolor se reflejaba en su cara y sus pensamientos… Dios, se quería matar para que Alice no sufriera. Todo esto lo está destrozando, un sollozo me sacó de los pensamientos de mi hermano… por desgracia no era inmune al don de Jasper, él sentía ganas de llorar y era yo quien lo hacía aunque los demás no estaban mejor, se sentía mal, muy mal. Pero yo era el más cerca y al que más afectaba, eso o que no podía salir de su mente.

--Jasper… por favor --susurré, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en Alice quien de repente dejó de llorar, su mirada voló al vacío de nuevo. Ya estaba conectado con Alice cuando este tipo de cosas pasaban así que fue instinto y deseé no hacerlo. Era Bella, mi pequeña niña desangrándose en brazos de alguien envuelto en una capa negra, su rostro era solo sombras pero brillaban unos ojos rojos, unos ojos sedientos --no… --sentí que el aire se me escapaba y no podía hablar más, sentía el dolor e impotencia de Jasper con más fuerza. No podía quitarme de la cabeza la sangre de Bella goteando sobre la hierba verde.

--Ya Alice, tranquila, aquí estoy --escuchaba lejano el susurro de mi hermano, no sabía si Alice seguía llorando o si lo que sentía era obra de Jasper pero la furia que había sentido hacia Newton se esfumó por completo. Bella, mi Bella estaba en peligro y no podía dejarla que siguiera tan indefensa, tenía que volver a ser inmortal.

Dante había tenido éxito con Carlisle, con Emmett había calculado mal la energía y Alice, Jasper había intervenido… no podía arriesgarme, no podía… no soportaría seguir sabiendo que Bella corre peligro y que hay una posibilidad de eliminarlo, si bien no por completo al menos ella tendrá la oportunidad de defenderse.

--Llevaré a Bella con Dante --dije respirando hondo, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que todos me miraban. Alice estaba aovillada en brazos de Jasper en el sillón que me quedaba enfrente. La expresión de mi hermano era torturada, me dolió en el alma, lo entendía, lo entendía perfectamente pero yo podía perder a mi Bella y él no… --Alice miró…ella vio…vio a Bella muerta --escuché un grito ahogado pero no pude levantar la mirada

--No, no pueden… --miré a Nessie, la había olvidado. ¡Cómo pude olvidar a mi hija!. Fui hasta ella y la abracé.

--Tranquila, no lo permitiremos. Dante hará que Bella crezca y la visión no será verdadera… era Bella de niña y… y…

-- Edward tengo hambre --miré a mi pequeño ángel que me sonreía. La tomé en brazos y fui a la cocina, iríamos a La Push ya que Bella comiera.

-- Prepararé pollo, ¿quieres? --le dije mirando el refrigerador

--Sí, con brócoli blanco --asentí y abrí la caja de verduras, empecé a buscar el… me giré hacia ella que jugaba con unos cubiertos

--Cariño… no hay brócoli blanco, el brócoli es verde

--No, mi mamá me da brócoli blanco --contestó con el entrecejo fruncido, brócoli blanco… en mis cien años no he conocido el brócoli blanco. No tenemos pintura blanca comestible y dudo mucho que el brócoli absorba el color. Tiene siete años y es muy lista, no puede confundir los colores --Bella ¿qué color es la falda que traes?

--Roja --contestó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados

-- ¿Y la blusa?

--Blanca ¿acaso crees que soy boba? --me preguntó cruzándose de brazos

--No, no, no --me apresuré a decir, se estaba molestando. Fue testaruda y orgullosa desde pequeña --solo que… amor no hay brócoli blanco, mira éste es el brócoli

--Sí, ya lo conozco --me le quedé viendo, como deseaba poder escuchar sus pensamientos

-- ¿Esme? --dije, ella tenía más instinto maternal, sabría que hacer

--No, Rosalie buscó en Internet por si no nos había tocado mirarlo --dijo mi madre entrando a la cocina. Con el tiempo que tenemos sobre el planeta, era absurdo pensar que no hubiéramos conocido un vegetal, aunque no los comiéramos --Bella --la niña la miró, no se miraba nada contenta --el brócoli…

-- ¡Hay de dos tipos! --exclamó apretando los puños

--No levantes la voz Bella --la regañó Esme suavemente --no podemos hablarle a Renée, ella no sabe sobre todo esto --asentí cuando me miró, saqué mi teléfono, Charlie estaba al tanto así que podíamos preguntarle.

--Hola Charlie, soy Edward…

_-- ¡Hey Edward, cómo va todo?_

--Pues tenemos un pequeño dilema con Bells --dije respirando hondo

-- _¿Qué pasa, está bien, se lastimó, está enferma?_ --las palabras se atoraban en los labios de Charlie, quizá no debí haber empezado así

--Ella está bien disculpa que te haya asustado, lo que pasa es que… se niega a comer si no tiene brócoli blanco y pues…

--_El brócoli es_ _verde_ --contestó confundido

--Sí, es lo que hemos intentado hacerle entender pero…

--_Comunícame_

Bien, era su padre, quizá podría hacerla entender. Le di el teléfono a Bella, ella, desconfiada lo tomó.

--Hola papi

--_Cariño, Edward dice que…_

_--_Sí, escuché que me acusó --me lanzó una mirada ofendida --pero es que él me dijo que escogiera, que me daría lo que yo quisiera y solo quiero brócoli blanco

_--Pero Bells, el brócoli es… _

--Hay de dos colores --lo interrumpió rápidamente

--_Bella, cariño, puedes comer…_

_-- _¡No voy a comer si no tiene brócoli blanco! --la miré incrédulo, acababa de gritarle a Charlie y con fuerza cerró el teléfono --toma --me dijo dándomelo, estaba molesta

--Hola Charlie --contesté al primer timbrazo --lo siento, Bella…

--_Eso fue muy grosero, espero que la hayas regañado _

_--_Eeh, sí Charlie por supuesto que lo hice --miré por la ventana al sentir la mirada de mi madre. Regañar a Bella… no, no podía

_--Bien Edward, no quiero pensar en como podría crecer si no la corriges, es muy testaruda y un niño sabe cuando colgarse_

--Claro --no podía consentirla más, de todas formas la convertiríamos en unas horas

--Oye, solo no le des el brócoli verde, es alérgica, nos vemos después Edward

--Claro Charlie --y ahí iba mi teoría de pintar el brócoli. Me giré hacia Bella, su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

--Tengo hambre Edward --susurró luchando para no llorar

-- ¿Te compro una hamburguesa?

-- ¡Edward! --me regañó Esme, pero yo solo quería que Bella comiera para poder hacer que creciera

--No, yo quiero pollo con brócoli blanco

--Amor mío --me acuclillé y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, respiré hondo antes de hablar --no existe el brócoli…

-- ¡Sí existe, sí existe, crees que soy tonta pero sí existe el brócoli blanco! --elevó hasta casi llegar a gritar pero no había podido pues empezaba a sollozar. Se mordió el labio con coraje.

--Nadie cree que eres tonta Bella! --dijo Esme acercándose --pero el brócoli blanco no existe

Mi pequeña se sentó sobre sus piernas en una silla, gruesas lágrimas le bajaban por ambas mejillas, no podía cerrar la boca, los labios le temblaban por los sollozos. Nessie y los demás llegaron rápidamente. Mi hija fue hasta Bella y con cariño intentó consolarla, pero la niña solo repetía que quería brócoli blanco, entre hipidos apenas se le entendía. Nessie me miró confundida y por los pensamientos de los otros no estaban mejor que ella. Me alcé de hombros, no tenía ni idea de que era el brócoli blanco y mucho menos de dónde lo iba a sacar pues la niña no parecía dispuesta a comer algo más. La miré, sentí que moría, no en el sentido exacto de la palabra pues muerto estoy, pero la poca vida que me queda parece extinguirse al verla sufrir.

--Parece que algo le duele --murmuró Jasper desde la estancia.

Quizá a Bella no le doliera nada pero a mí me dolía hasta el alma de solo mirarla sufrir, de sentir la impotencia por no poderle dar algo que en verdad desea. Nessie seguía intentando tranquilizarla pero mi niña solo lloraba en silencio, algún susurro se le escapaba pero nada más.

--Edward, te está chantajeando --dijo Esme y yo me estrujaba el cerebro pensando en el brócoli blanco, en poder aplastar cualquier verdura blanca y después ponerla en un molde con forma de brócoli, podía hacer el molde fácilmente y las verduras estaban en el refrigerador. Pero Bella debía crecer ya, Dante no trabajaba en la noche y la tarde avanzaba rápido --iré a… a un… un… vivero o una granja, sí, buscaré una granja donde cultiven sus propias hortalizas, quizá algún brócoli orgánico sea blanco, Renée ha pasado por muchas etapas, tal vez cuando Bella era pequeña le dio por comer cosas orgánicas --razoné tomando las llaves de mi auto, aunque si fuera corriendo llegaría más rápido y podríamos regresar a mi amor a la normalidad. Era consciente de las miradas sobre mí pero era más importante conseguir ese brócoli blanco.

Alice pasó junto a mi directo al refrigerador cuando yo ya iba hacia la puerta, me detuve cuando la duende soltaba una risita, incrédulo fui hasta ella.

--Toma el brócoli blanco --me dijo sonriendo. Sentí una repentina alegría, no supe si porque al fin tenía el brócoli blanco o por acción de Jasper por mirar a Alice sonriendo por fin. Miré la flor en mis manos y se la mostré a Bella, poco a poco dejó de llorar y sollozando me sonrió.

-- ¿Se lo pondrás al pollo?

-- ¿Es el brócoli blanco? --pregunté esperanzado, Bella asintió con una enorme sonrisa --es coliflor cariño

--No, es brócoli blanco

Le sonreí y me apresuré a preparar el pollo, sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser Bella y siendo una pequeña, debía ser aún más.

--Alice, ¿cómo supiste a qué se refería con el brócoli blanco? --pregunté cuando llegábamos a la Push

--Cynthia así le decía cuando yo era pequeña, antes de que me metieran a… --Jasper la abrazó, el solo recordar el hospital la alteraba, le sonreí para que no continuara, ya había entendido. Cynthia era su hermana pequeña, el último año de Alice en ese lugar melló hondo en ella, la transformación la hizo olvidar lo poco a lo que se aferraba cuando era humana.

Dante ya nos esperaba afuera de la casa de Jacob. Respiré hondo aunque no lo necesitara, Jake llevó a Bella hasta Dante y regresó rápidamente hasta mí. Se aseguraría de que no pasara lo que había pasado con Alice, pero no, yo no iba a intervenir, necesitaba que mi Bella estuviera segura. Cerré los ojos cuando Bella caía inconsciente en brazos de Dante.

Solo unos minutos y ya me era insoportable ver como mi pequeña Bella se retorcía y gritaba, me desgarraba el escucharla pues aunque tenía los ojos cerrados sus gritos me traspasaban con dolor. Ahora podía comprender porque Jasper había interrumpido la transformación de Alice, había sido demasiado para él. Yo sabía perfectamente que mi amor no sufría pero el solo hecho de escucharla gritar y mirarla a través de los pensamientos de mi familia era simplemente insoportable. Por más que intentaba salirme de sus mentes, no podía, una parte de mi quería mirar.

Si no fuera porque Nessie me abrazaba con fuerza, habría saltado sobre Dante desde hace mucho. Jake seguía interponiéndose entre yo y mi Bella, pero sus pensamientos estaban en Nessie.

Algo en la mente de Dante no me agradó y tuve que abrir los ojos, miré a Bella, casi no gritaba pero seguía retorciéndose de forma espantosa. La mirada de Dante denotaba preocupación, pero yo no lograba entender la razón, Bella estaba creciendo rápidamente.

-- ¿Escudo?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? --Dante me miró y negó lentamente con la cabeza

--El demonio… se ha enfocado más en ella --el simple susurro hizo que me congelara mirando a mi esposa que había dejado de gritar, de moverse y de crecer --me ha faltado poco, lo siento --agregó poniéndose lentamente de pie.

Estaba agotado, realmente agotado. Ese proceso era como si entregara parte de su energía vital a cada cuerpo que ayudara, con Bella se había quedado prácticamente sin energía y se lo agradecía en verdad. Pero esa muchacha no era mi esposa, esa muchacha seguía siendo humana. Nessie apartó la cara de mi pecho pero no me soltó, olisqueó el aire con curiosidad. El tentador aroma era aún más embriagador que antes. Jake también estaba congelado mirando como lentamente Bella se ponía de pie.

-- ¿E… Edward? --preguntó mi Bella confundida, ¿qué tanto recordaría?. Tenía 18 años, podía ver los sutiles cambios de cuando la había visto por primera vez.

Solo esperaba que su mente no fuera de cuando me había ido porque… mis esperanzas cayeron al verla abrir los ojos con terror, se abrazó a sí misma y negó desesperada.

--Ay no --lejos escuché a Jake susurrar pero no pude hurgar en su mente. Bella había empezado a retroceder.

--Bella espera por favor --susurré caminando lentamente.

Me detuve cuando se sentó en el piso, su mirada adolorida me traspasó como si hubiera sido fuego, miró eternos segundos a cada uno de mi familia pero su mirada nunca fue hasta mí. Había empezado a llorar. ¡Maldita sea, no debí haberme arriesgado. Bien pude haberla protegido siendo una niña y esperar hasta que los quileutes pudieran transformarla!.

Me dolía en el alma verla así… estaba destrozada. Juntó las piernas y las abrazó, hundió la cara entre sus brazos y quedó en silencio.

--De nuevo… --un susurro me hizo avanzar otro par de pasos --...el mismo sueño --agregó entre sollozos. Me había ido, su mente estaba ahí. ¿Por qué no pudo ser cuando ya había regresado? --no, no lo creas Bella… despertarás y entonces… --los ojos me picaron, me molestaban demasiado. Estaba llorando, era insoportable el mirarla así. Ya ni siquiera sabía si acercarme o continuar solo mirándola. Pero es que me era imposible no hacer algo, no poder calmarla, tranquilizarla.

--Bella, amor --intenté avanzar de nuevo, pero lo que hizo me detuvo. Cruzó las piernas y se abrazó el pecho como si intentara unir dos grande losas de metal.--no, no llores Bella por favor --si solo pudiera derramar lágrimas, ella sabría que sufro al verla así, todo el mundo sabría lo arrepentido que estoy, si pudiera dar mi vida o mi existencia, como sea, si pudiera sacrificarme por ella, porque ella sea feliz… lo haría. Quizá ahora si pueda hacer su vida, y… pero ahora no tiene a Jake, además, Bella me ama y yo a ella. ¿Pero es que podía ser tan egoísta viéndola sufrir de esa forma y seguir queriendo que me ame?.

-- ¿Bells? --el murmullo de Jake me sacó de mis pensamientos. Se acercó a ella tranquilamente y se le arrodilló enfrente.

-- ¡Jake, estás aquí… oh Jake! --sentí una punzada de celos al verla lanzársele en un desesperado abrazo.

--Tranquila Bella, todo está bien --se sentó junto a ella y con una delicadeza enorme la tomó en brazos y la dejó sobre sus piernas antes de abrazarla. No debería tener celos, él amaba a mi hija y no tenía ningún tipo de pensamiento como los de aquellos años pero yo quería estar ahí, abrazándola e intentando calmar su dolor, en cambio era yo quien la hacía sufrir.

Cada día recordaba cuando la había dejado, me atormentaba pensando en que había sufrido por mi estúpida acción. Sabía por Alice, por los pensamientos de Charlie e incluso del mismo Jacob, todo lo que Bella había sufrido y me maldecía por ello, por haber provocado eso en mi único amor. Pero el mirarlo era otra cosa, simplemente insoportable… deseé que Carlisle me hubiera dejado morir por la gripe española, así Bella no me habría conocido y nunca habría sufrido. Jasper mandaba intensas olas de calma que poco a poco lograron que Bella dejara de llorar… aún abrazada a Jake.

--Quiero despertar Jake --apenas salió un susurro, tenía la cara hundida entre el pecho de Jacob --has que se vaya por favor, ya… ya no lo soporto, duele mucho

Habría sido mejor que Demetri y Felix me destrozaran y quemaran mis restos a escuchar eso.

--Bells tranquila por favor, todo está bien

--Jake, duele… tú sabes cuanto duele, ya… ya no quiero… --desesperado miré a Jasper, su expresión me golpeó con más fuerza. Estaba aterrado ante tanto dolor.

--Jazz --susurré y me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca, Bella tembló en los brazos del lobo.

Por fortuna mi hermano no me hizo repetirlo e inundó el lugar con más calma. Los pensamientos de Carlisle atraparon mi atención, estaba realmente sorprendido y un poco asustado por la reacción de Bella, Esme abrazaba a mi padre y lloraba contra su pecho. ¡Maldita sea mi existencia, ni siquiera debería seguir sobre esta tierra!, ¡debí haber muerto a los 17 años! ¿Por qué nada era normal?... yo no debería existir.

De repente Bella dejó de llorar y abrazarse a Jacob, se puso de pie. Sonreía… ¡Bella estaba sonriendo!.

-- ¿Bells? --preguntó Jake titubeante

--Estoy soñando

--No Bella, no sueñas esto es…

--Y cuando despierte va a doler mucho --siguió hablando como si Jacob no hubiera hablado --pero vale la pena --corrió hasta mi y casi con violencia me besó.

Por instinto mis brazos se enrollaron en su cintura apretándola con fuerza. La había extrañado tanto y el verla en ese estado me había dolido lo indecible que mis labios reaccionaban solos, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Me aparté al sentirla desfallecer, había olvidado lo que era besarla como humana, la sensación de tomar lo prohibido era gratificantemente dolorosa.

--Bella, te amo --susurré sonriéndole. Ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-- ¿Sabes?, es curioso…

--No es un sueño Bella --estrechó los ojos cuando la interrumpí, no quería pasar por esa conversación de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría convencerla de que no soñaba si aún no escuchaba las voces… bueno, mi voz?.

--Sí, todos…

--...los sueños dicen eso --volví a interrumpirla, pero no se molestó, solo amplió su sonrisa.

--Vaya, aquí si puedes leer mi mente

-- No sueñas, soy real y te amo, siempre te amé… la vez del bosque tuve que mentir porque de otra forma no me dejarías partir, quería mantenerte a salvo de lo que soy pero mi egoísmos es demasiado como para hacerlo…

--Claro, tenías que decir eso… no quisiera despertar

-- ¡Bella!, ¿cómo puedo convencerte?

--Bésame --me sonrió y la obedecí en el acto. Pero en este beso no fui cuidadoso, fue más salvaje, como nunca la había besado siendo humana. Sentí euforia proveniente de Jasper y mis manos volaron por cada rincón del cuerpo de Bella.

--Soy real --susurré separando un poco mis labios

--No, Edward se permitiría eso solo en un sueño. Además, están en La Push y ustedes nunca pisan territorio quileute

-- ¡Ah que rayos! --exclamó Jake de repente sobresaltándonos a todos -- ¿quieres comprobar que no sueñas Bella?

--No dejaré que la toques --sin poder evitarlo se me escapó un gruñido, Jake rodó los ojos y sus pensamientos llegaron hasta Emmett. Eso era casi lo mismo que dejar que él lo hiciera. Por mucho que Emmett tuviera 16 años, era más fuerte que cualquier humano promedio. Asentí cuando pensó en Alice, eso si podría permitirlo.

--Bella, cuando sueñas no puedes sentir dolor… que Alice te pellizque y como te dolerá sabrás que no es sueño…

--Estoy soñando y mi mente me dirá que debo senti…

-- ¡No digas tonterías Bella, Alice ven! --la interrumpió Jacob rodando los ojos. Alice se acercó tranquilamente.

-- ¡Y dices que no estoy soñando, esta Alice es humana!

--Sí, ya que comprendas que no estás soñando te explicamos eso --dijo Jake quitándole importancia --ahora Alice, pellízcala con fuerza por favor.

Alice no la dañaría seriamente, pero el solo pensar en que Bella sufriera un poco me ponía nervioso.

-- ¡Aaaay! --Alice dio un brinco y soltó el brazo de Bella cuando ella gritó ¡le había dejado rojo!

-- ¿Ahora crees que estás despierta? --preguntó sonriente Jacob, puse mi mano fría sobre el brazo de Bella. Ella miraba todo detenidamente

--Pues se me sigue haciendo imposible que ustedes dos no se lancen miradas asesinas --murmuró pensativa, demasiado observadora -- ¡wow Jacob, pues cuánto creciste en estos meses, estás enorme!

-- Nah Bella, solo unos cuantos centímetros --rió Jake

-- ¿Entonces… --murmuré acercándome hasta sus labios --ya crees todo? --abrió la boca para responder pero no la dejé, tenía tantas ganas de tener de nuevo sus labios entre los míos que no me importaba que fueran humanos.

--Ness --el susurro de Jake me hizo caer en una terrible realidad. Mi hija, con el dolor de ver a Bella así la había olvidado.

Me aparté de Bella sin siquiera pensarlo, Nessie lloraba a unos metros de nosotros. Jacob la abrazaba pero la vista de mi hija no se separaba de Bella. _No… no entiendo lo que pasa_. Cerré los ojos con dolor al escucharla y fui hasta ella. En cuanto llegué saltó a mis brazos.

--Tranquila amor, te lo explicaré con calma. A ella también y… --otro sollozo me hizo girarme aún abrazado a Nessie. Podía ver toda la desilusión en la mirada de Bella, desilusión y dolor.

--Lo sabía --susurró apenas sobre su aliento --tú no… tú no podías quererme a mí, soy… simple, normal como todas las demás

--Bella no digas eso --me apresuré a decir, no podía soltar a Nessie, ella también sufría. ¿Qué hago? --no es lo que piensas

-- Y cómo lo sabes, no puedes leer mi mente

--Pero te conozco demasiado Isabella --me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca, Bella se soltó llorando y ni siquiera supe la razón -- ¿por qué lloras?

--No… no sé… me…me dijiste Isabella y… y yo, sentí que estabas enojado y… --me causó gracia escucharla, seguro recordaba inconscientemente cuando la regañé o cuando intenté hacerlo. Nessie seguía llorando aferrada a mí, no podía dejarla, ella también sufría. Lo peor era que mi hija no comprendía nada, tampoco podía explicarle porque Bella se confundiría y entonces… todo se me escapaba de las manos con una horrible facilidad.

Jake me miró adolorido, y yo de nuevo quería morir. Mis dos razones para vivir sufrían demasiado.

--Nessie tranquila cariño --susurré acariciándole el cabello, Bella sollozó con más dolor aún. Podía sentir como éste se incrementaba tan rápidamente que me mareaba --todo bien amor, no llores Nessie por favor… --le supliqué, solo esperaba que no sintiera mi sufrimiento para que se sintiera peor aún.

--Está bien papá ve --miré a Nessie que me sonreía comprensiva. Después de todo no había ocultado mi sufrimiento tan bien como pensé --estoy perfecta --asentí respirando tranquilo y fui hacia mi amor, mi verdadero y único amor

--Bella --la abracé con cariño, con toda la ternura que esa frágil humana siempre me había causado --podría tener a todas las mujeres del mundo y solo tú me parecerías hermosa, la más hermosa de todas. Solo a ti te puedo amar y esa chica a la que abracé, es la mejor prueba que te puedo dar para que me creas --con un leve movimiento de cabeza le pedí a Nessie que se acercara --amor --cuando nuestra hija llegó con nosotros, me giré hacia Bella, tenía que decirle toda la verdad. No limitaría mi cariño con mi hija solo por ocultarle a Bella algo que terminaría descubriendo --algo pasó, aún no sabemos lo que es pero alteró toda nuestra vida… --lentamente le expliqué todo. Empecé con las conversiones en niños y terminé con nuestra boda y Renesmee, guardaría la razón por la que Jacob y yo no peleábamos para el lobo, si bien ahora Jake no corría peligro, él tenía que explicarle.

-- ¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos 4 años casados? --pude ver en sus ojos que creía todo menos lo del matrimonio. ¿Pero es que me conocía tan poco como para creer que tendría una hija fuera de él? --bueno, está bien, te creo…

-- ¿Me crees? --le pregunté sin poder controlar mi tono de incredulidad

--Sí, ya me explicarás como me convenciste para casarme --Jake y Jasper soltaron una carcajada

-- ¿Y nuestra hija no te basta?

--Creo que te convencería primero para tener una hija, antes de que tú me convencieras para casarme… no te ofendas Renesmee

--Descuida --contestó Nessie divertida.

O sea que aceptaba que tendría una hija mitad vampiro, que la habían convertido en una niña de 7 años siendo una de los nuestros, que los Vulturis habían intentado matar a nuestra hija, que el tratado que nos prohibía la entrada a territorio quileute había desaparecido y hasta que Jake y yo éramos algo parecido a amigos pero no podía aceptar que la había convencido de casarse a los 18 años. En definitiva, ésta es mi Bella.

* * *

_**Sion**__**...  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	16. El olor a vampiro

**Todos sabemos que Twilight no me pertenece, si así fuera, no estaría escribiendo en español  
****

* * *

**

* * *

**Uyyy a que funcionan las amenazas!!!! vieron lo q logran?? hahahah siii un capitulo mas pronto... advinen q!!! _TRES capitulos màs y tenemos el final!!!!!!!!dejen review quejàndose!!_  
**

* * *

O0o0o0o0o0o0 EDWARD POV o0o0o0o0o0

Alice se la llevaba pegada a Nessie o a algún lobo, aún humana sus visiones se bloqueaban con ellos, eso la hacía feliz, por consiguiente también a Jasper y como no, a su vez eso nos hacia felices a todos. Me preocupaba que ese maldito se hubiera enfocado más en mi amor, en Bella. Y pensando en ella, se habían desaparecido muy temprano y… me puse de pie de un brinco, Bella entraba por la puerta del garaje a la cocina y se quejaba de estar adolorida.

Ni siquiera pude preguntar por lo que había pasado, los pensamientos alegres de Emmett me congelaron… ay… por… todo… lo sacrosanto. A Jasper le dará algo y hablando de él. Mi hermano apareció exhalando tranquilidad por cada poro.

--Alice --susurró abrazándola, tragué listo para saltar y detenerlo cuando Alice gimió.

Jasper deshizo el abrazo y asustado la miró, Alice le regresó una sonrisa radiante. Rosalie y Esme aparecieron unos segundos después. Helen salió a hurtadillas tras Rosalie, o presentía que algo bueno iba a pasar y por eso llevaba la cámara de video o sabía lo que habían hecho.

-- ¡Hey Rose, mira! --exclamó Emmett inclinando la cabeza a la izquierda. Los ojos de mi madre y mi hermana se abrieron enormes

--Pero… pero Emmett --susurró Rosalie

-- ¡Emmett McCarty que significa eso! --casi gritó Esme acercándose para comprobar que no era falso.

Pero no, no lo era. Se podía mirar claramente la irritación de la piel en su cuello… ese tatuaje era uno permanente.

--En qué rayos estabas pensando Emmett --murmuró Rose mirando incrédula la aparente mordedura de un vampiro en el cuello de Emmett. Era un buen tatuaje, debía admitir, dos pequeños hoyos en su cuello como si hubieran sido hechos por un par de colmillos y para colmo, un delgado hilo rojo aparentaba la sangre.

-- ¡A que está genial, no y espera a ver el otro!

Me salí de la mente de Rosalie ¿por qué debía compartir un amor tan físico con él?. Me enfoqué mejor en Jasper que temía que Alice se hubiera lastimado vagando sola mientras Emmett estaba en la tienda de tatuajes, pero mi hermano se llevaría un… gran, enorme, fiasco. Dudo mucho que Alice lo muestre aquí, a solas. Mejor no decir nada.

-- ¿Estás bien Alice? --preguntó Jasper, la miré.

--Claro --dijo estirándose, pero por desgracia, la blusa que llevaba era corta y al levantar los brazos se subió dejando ver en el costado derecho de su espalda una hilera de estrellas de todos los tamaños que podría imaginar.

--Que demo… --masculló Jasper. Alice bajó los brazos rápidamente --Alice

--Yo... yo… ¿te gusta Jazzy? --susurró mirándolo. Jasper tenía los ojos cerrados intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera en los tatuajes de mi hermana y eso que no miró el otro.

--Mira, nos hicimos dos --dijo Emmett quitándose la camisa. Desde el lado derecho bajo el ombligo hasta su espalda, una fila curiosa de huellas de oso, tenía muy irritada la piel pero estaba orgulloso de su obra de arte. Los ojos de Rosalie y Esme hicieron juego con sus bocas abiertas por la sorpresa.

Los pensamientos de Rosalie revolotearon de nuevo hacia donde no quería ver yo así que miré mejor a Jasper.

--Dos… se hicieron dos? ¿Quiénes se hicieron dos? --murmuró taladrando con la mirada a Alice, ella le sonrió --Alice --pero la pequeña no se movió

Sentí algo parecido a molestia emanando de Jasper, más no lo suficiente como para influir en nosotros. Mi hermano lentamente giró a Alice para que le diera la espalda. La duendecilla cerró los ojos. Levantó la blusa de Alice y se quedó congelado mirándole la espalda. Miré en su mente el ta…tuaje de Alice, toda la espalda de mi pequeña hermana estaba cubierta por mariposas de colores. Tenía entendido que primero las dibujaban y después la rellenaban de color ¿qué salvaje pudo hacer eso en una sola visita?.

--En qué estabas pensando --susurró Jasper dejando caer la blusa de Alice. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos

-- ¿Estás molesto Jasper?

Si yo pude sentir toda la desilusión, preocupación y terror que implicó esa simple pregunta de Alice. No quiero ni imaginar lo que sintió Jasper, lo vi girar a Alice y sonreírle.

--Por supuesto que no pequeña --le susurró mandando grandes olas de calma --solo… solo me sorprendió que decidieras hacer eso, es… Alice, pudieron haberte contagiado una enfermedad o algo

-- ¿No te gustan?

--Alice --intentó decir mi hermano pero Esme lo interrumpió, de nuevo a flote su espíritu materno

--Se los van a quitar

-- ¡Pero Esme, si vieras lo que me costó convencer al tipo de que éramos mayores de edad, en especial con Alice! --exclamó Emmett, me cubrí la boca con una mano para no soltar la carcajada que por fortuna pude atrapar a mitad de mi garganta. Esme solo lo miró seria

--No me importa, se los quitarán en cuanto pase la inflamación --sentenció Esme más seria aún, dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina para revisar la pasta que tenía en el horno.

-- ¡Wow papi, te ves lindísimo, te queda en verdad! --exclamó Helen tomando detenidamente los tatuajes. Sonreí ante la sorpresa de Emmett,_ ¿papi?, supongo que ahora así son los cumplidos_. El pensamiento de mi hermano estaba un poco errado, me pregunté que pasaría si le decía que esa chica era su hija -- ¡Y Alice, en serio, son increíbles, si pudiera me haría algo como lo tuyo!

--Claro que no --refutó Rosalie automáticamente, rompí a reír. Por fortuna no tenía problema con mi hija y los tatuajes, no había aguja que pasara su piel. Le pasé un brazo por la espalda a Bella e intenté llevarla hacia la cocina, pero me congelé cuando ahogó un gemido.

-- ¡Y no has visto el de Bella, ese es increíble! --exclamó Emmett, me giré hacia Bella quien miraba al piso.

-- ¡Hey familia, llegamos! --gritó Jacob riendo, él y Nessie habían pasado el día en La Push.

--Hola buen… --Nessie se quedó a medio saludo mirando el torso desnudo de Emmett -- ¡wow! --exclamó revisándolo detenidamente. Sacudí la cabeza y me volví hacia Bella.

-- ¿Qué tan increíble Bella? --susurré con la mandíbula apretada, Nessie y Jacob me miraron.

--Emmett exagera, apenas si se nota --rápidamente me inundó ese olor a sangre tan característico cuando estaba con Bella, ese mismo que aumentaba su olor, estaba sonrojada.

--Cuando traes la blusa puesta --rió Emmett.

Exhalé sonoramente por la nariz, Bella se sonrojó aún más. Si algo, alguna enfermedad o cualquier cosa le pasaba por el tatuaje en verdad que mataría al tipo que se lo había hecho.

--Edward te juro que yo no… pero es que Emmett… y entonces… --respiró hondo y me dio la espalda, pero la levanté en brazos. No, miraría ese tatuaje completo y aquí no lo haría, por como había visto a Emmett exclamar, no correría riesgos así que la saqué del garaje. Les pedí que no nos siguieran, quería hablar con ella a solas, ya les diría yo todo sobre el bendito tatuaje.

La llevé hasta la cabaña, no hubo mucho tiempo para que la admirara pues la dejé en medio de nuestra habitación y esperé en silencio. Quizá a ella le parecería incómodo desvestirse conmigo aquí mirando pero era mi esposa y no estaba como para que me dijera ella como era.

--Por favor, solo quiero ver tu espalda --susurré, ella asintió y lentamente empezó a desabrochar su blusa. Sentí otro tipo de deseo que ver solo su espalda, pero no podía. No era mi Bella completamente.

Torpemente terminó de quitarse la blusa, su corazón latía desaforado, seguro estaba nerviosa. Dejó la blusa azul sobre la cama y desabrochó el sostén, hipnotizado miré como las delgadas tiras caían a los lados. Agité la cabeza y me concentré en su espalda, en… ese… enorme…

-- ¿Lobo? --pregunté incrédulo, era un lobo, tenía un enorme lobo aullando en toda su espalda

--Edward yo no… --murmuró girándose rápidamente, el vuelo del sostén y la piel que dejaba al descubierto me distrajo momentáneamente, pero el recordar el lobo, sentí como todo por dentro me hervía. --Emmett, me retó y… lo siento Edward

-- ¡Te retó!? ¡por un reto marcaste tu piel con eso de por vida?!

--No, no, no, Emmett me retó a tomar no sé cuantas cosas y… creo que me perdí por un momento, no recuerdo cuando terminé con esto en la espalda --dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama. Genial, mi hermano había emborrachado a mi esposa y ahora tendría un lobo en la piel por toda la maldita eternidad.

Suspiré, Jacob se regodearía con esto por un muy largo tiempo. Me senté junto a ella y le abroché el brassiere.

--Ya está hecho --le dije al oído, era verdad, estaba hecho y no podía hacer algo más. Además, Esme los mandaría a quitárselo

-- ¿Me perdonas? --se giró lentamente y me besó, correspondí al beso y aunque les grité a mis manos que no lo hicieron, volvieron a soltar el sostén.

Muy bien, de acuerdo, esto no debía haber pasado. Aunque no voy a decir que me arrepiento porque sería mentir, estaba deseando hacerlo pero… pudo ser peligroso para Bella. Dormía tan cómoda con las sábanas enrolladas por todo el cuerpo que eso solo hacía que me molestara conmigo mismo. ¿Cómo pude permitirme eso? ¿y si olvidaba que era humana y la mataba?, pude haberla aplastado aunque el olvidar su extrema calidez y la sangre corriendo por sus venas era casi imposible… pero pudo haber pasado.

--Bella, amor --le susurré moviendo su hombro, tenía que despertarla. Nessie y Jacob se acercaban no podía dejar que la vieran así --despierta amor, por favor

Se removió con una sonrisa, se giró y abrió lentamente los ojos. Le sonreí también, se me escapó una risita al ver como se sonrojaba furiosamente en cuanto nuestras miradas de toparon.

--Nessie y Jake vienen Bella, creo que deberías vestirte --sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo, tomé su ropa y se la di

-- ¿Me ayudas? --me preguntó un tanto nerviosa

--Eeh, no creo que sea muy buena idea --le dije contemplándola, y tenía razón, no era para nada buena idea --podríamos terminar en otra cosa muy diferente a vestirte --le sonreí al notar que la desilusión la llenaba, me regresó la sonrisa y se apresuró a vestirse

Para cuando mi hija y el lobo aparecieron, platicábamos en la estancia. Había envuelto a Bella en una manta para que no se congelara, reía recordando el primer año que nos conocimos.

--Lo siento, le dije a Nessie que podíamos interrumpir algo y ella… --rió Jacob en cuanto abrió la puerta, Bella se sonrojó rápidamente.

--No hacíamos nada malo --le gruñí, él soltó una carcajada mirando el lugar.

--Vaya, que recuerdos --agregó Jacob mirando la cabaña, sí, que recuerdos. Mi pequeña ya era prácticamente adulto y… mejor saltarme eso, no me interesaba si podía ser abuelo o no y no sabía si lo quería en realidad. --y… ¿qué tal tu tatuaje Bella?.

Gruñí ante la pregunta de Jacob y él insistió para que Bella le mostrara el tatuaje.

-- ¡Wow mamá! --me giré hacia Nessie, me había concentrado tanto en que Jacob no lograra mirar el tatuaje que no le había puesto atención a mi hija. Tenía media blusa sobre la espalda de Bella, Jacob me esquivó.

Un grito de victoria resonó en la cabeza de Jacob Black, no le importó que gruñera.

-- ¿Por qué un lobo? --preguntó Nessie, y esta vez fui yo quien rió de la expresión congelada de Jacob.

--Me gustan los lobos --contestó Bella alzándose de hombros. Claro que le gustaban los lobos pero al menos más los vampiros. Sonreí y pasándole un brazo por la cintura a mi esposa-no-esposa como claramente había murmurado Jacob, regresamos a la casa.

----------------------Bella POV-------------------------------

Hacía ya un mes que vivía como en un sueño, mi relación con Edward era increíble y más aún lo que tenía con Rosalie, era como si simplemente hubiera algo que nunca pasó. No era como mi relación con Alice pero era mucho mejor que lo que yo estaba acostumbrada y lo de Alice… eso también era raro, una Alice sin la fuerza necesaria como para obligarme a vestir algo o sin tanta afición por vestirme de "forma decente" era extraña. Mirar a Emmett así, de 16 años era sorprendente también, todo lo que en esos años había cambiado esa familia que ahora era mía también, todo lo creía… solo una cosa no encajaba en todo eso yo casada a los 18 años, sí claro como no. Eso no podría creerlo ni aunque me mostraran un acta de matrimonio. Además, ellos falsificaban todos sus papeles ¿no?. Edward me lo había dicho en una ocasión. Aunque el ver a Nessie era raro, se parecía tanto a Edward pero tenía mis ojos. Era hermosa, perfecta, como él.

-- ¡Hey Bella! ¿te gusta este? --miré el vestido que me mostraba Nessie y asentí, seguro se le vería lindo, a ella cualquier cosa se le vería bien -- ¡pruébatelo! --y me tiró con él. ¿Era mi hija o de Alice? --oh anda, que prácticamente no es un regalo de papá, es tú dinero y tú lo vas a comprar --bueno, pensaba como una Cullen y parecía que en verdad me conocía.

--Nessie no creo que…

-- ¡Anda compláceme! --dijo tirando de mi mano, Jake que estaba sentado junto a mí reía divertido, le lancé una mirada envenenada que solo logró hacerlo soltar una carcajada. No me cabía ninguna duda de que pasaba tiempo con Alice. Respiré hondo y me paré, pero todo a mi alrededor se movió.

-- ¿Bella? --Nessie me atrapó antes de que me estampara contra la banca

--Estoy bien, solo es porque no he comido

--Pero si comiste más que yo --dijo Jake mirándome preocupado. Claro que no había comido más que él, quizá más de lo que comía por lo general pero no más que él.

--Mejor dejamos la ropa para después y vamos a comer algo que mi padre me mata si algo te pasa --aunque intentó que sonara como broma, la escuché preocupada.

Terminamos comiendo en un McDonalds. Y ante la sorprendida mirada de mi mejor amigo,… mi hija, por decirlo de alguna forma y ante mi propia sorpresa, me comí dos mega mac, con 2 bolsas de papas grandes.

--Ya sabía yo que no se podía vivir solo de sangre --susurró Jake cuando terminaba mi segundo vaso de refresco. No le hice caso y continué con los nuggets que había pedido Nessie.

Pedimos algunos combos para llevar y para mi alegría no regresamos a la boutique, Nessie se había preocupado y decidido regresar a casa cuando vomité por tercera vez, después de todo no debí haber comido tanto.

-- ¿Cómo les fue? --mi milagro personal nos recibió en el garaje cuando llegamos, pero no fui a sus brazos que tenía extendidos hacia mí, lo pasé de largo directo al baño. -- ¿Nessie? --lo escuché murmurar.

Cuando salí del baño me recibió una mirada acusadora que me hizo pensar en si había hecho algo malo.

-- ¿Qué tanto comiste Bella?

--Nessie ya te lo dijo --esquivé la pregunta y a él también. Fui hacia las escaleras pero él simplemente se materializó a mi lado y en menos de un segundo me dejó sobre el sofá. El viaje solo logró marearme más y tuve que regresar a trompicones hasta el baño.

--Bella ¿estás bien? --Edward golpeó levemente la puerta, se escuchaba preocupado pero yo no podía contestarle, me quedé recargada en el inodoro. Me sentía simplemente agotada -- ¿puedo entrar Bella? --la puerta a mi espalda se abrió lentamente, unas manos frías me ayudaron a parar.

Me zafé del preocupado abrazo de Edward, puse el tapón en el lavamanos y abrí el grifo. Miraba detenidamente el agua y sentía la mirada fija de Edward en mi espalda. Cuando el agua llenó a la mitad la tina cerré la llave y hundí la cara en el agua fría.

--Algo te cayó mal Bella, te daré un antiemético, será mejor que vayas a acostarte --me dijo Edward acercándome una toalla.

-- ¿Un qué?

--Para que dejes de vomitar --intenté girarme para darle la toalla pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas y se puso negro.

Cuando desperté el sol entraba a raudales por la enorme ventana de… aún acostada miré donde estaba. Me senté rápidamente al no reconocer el lugar y un vahído me hizo volverme a acostar, mi estomago se removió incómodo y tuve que saltar de la cama, casi caigo y lo habría hecho de no ser por unas manos cálidas que me detuvieron, Nessie me había atrapado. Intenté sonreírle pero solo me zafé de sus manos y corrí fuera de la habitación directo al baño.

--Ma, ¿estás bien? --Nessie me detenía el cabello mientras yo arrodillada en el inodoro vomitaba lo que aún no comía

--Sí, ya, estoy bien --me senté en el piso intentando que la habitación dejara de girar. La sentí titubear atrás de mí y lo único que quería era volver a acostarme. Intenté ponerme de pie pero las piernas no me respondieron. Nessie enseguida me levantó y no intenté oponerme --mi papá volverá pronto, fue por más medicina --me dijo, yo asentí y los ojos se me cerraron sin razón.

Desperté con un terrible sabor de boca y lo que más me sorprendió fue estar sola, esperaba que Nessie o al menos Edward estuvieran aquí, por lo general despertaba con Edward… claro, al menos que todo hubiera sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño que…

-- ¡Qué fue lo que te dije Renesmee! --ese rugido me sobresaltó, entonces después de todo no era un sueño.

Recordando mis desmayos me puse muy lentamente de pie y alegre confirmé que mi intoxicación había pasado y salí, el grito de Edward se había escuchado de la estancia así que me dirigí ahí. Pero como no, mi pie se atoró en la parte lisa del tapete que estaba al empezar las escaleras ¿pero quién ponía algo así ahí?, era demasiado peligroso. Bueno, para quienes caminaban tan perfectamente como lo hacía mi familia… cerré los ojos cuando miré el terrible vacío, me iba a doler. Algo frío me envolvió, sonreí y abrí los ojos. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al dar con esos ojos dorados tan molestos, tenía el entrecejo muy junto y los labios apretados, me sonrió levemente al darme un beso en la frente. Con lentitud, para él bajar los escalones a velocidad humana era insultante, supuse que no quería marearme de nuevo.

Me dejó sobre el sofá de una plaza en la estancia con mucho cuidado, me dio un leve beso en los labios y se giró hacia Nessie que estaba en el sofá de dos plazas

--Ahora dime que fue lo que dije --murmuró lentamente, con una lentitud y seriedad que usaba cuando estaba intentando contenerse para no gritar y al parecer, Nessie también lo sabía pues ahogó una mueca mientras se encogía de hombros

--Papá, solo fui a…

--Al cine --la interrumpió en un siseo -- ¿y qué fue lo que dije yo?

--Es que…

-- Qué dije

--Lo siento hija, pero no puedes ir tan lejos porque es muy peligroso, el demonio está detrás de nuestra familia y no quiero que te arriesgues. Te levanté el castigo pero quiero que me obedezcas --recitó Nessie en una increíble imitación de Edward.

--Edward yo… --no había visto a Jake, miré sobre el respaldo del sofá donde me había dejado Edward, Jake estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, parecía preocupado.

--Tú Jacob, si Nessie te pide que te tires a un pozo sin fondo lo haces solo por complacerla. Pero esto sí fue peligroso

--Lo siento, en verdad Edward

Atónita miré a Edward asentir presionándose el puente de la nariz.

--Jacob --murmuré mirándolo, Edward se había girado de nuevo hacia Nessie -- ¿por qué parece que tienes fiebre y estás perfecto? Además eres tan rápido como Edward… --Jake abrió la boca sorprendido y soltó una carcajada

--Bueno Bells ¿recuerdas cuando te hablé de los fríos? --río, pareció divertido

-- Sí

-- ¿La parte que no implica al vampiro? --agregó en un susurro pícaro, sentí que me sonrojaba furiosamente, me lo confirmó la carcajada más estridente de mi amigo, así que solo respiré hondo y me puse a pensar. Recordaba que había dicho que tenían un pacto con los suyos, que eran diferentes y no cazaban humanos pero creo que nada más… confundida lo miré ¿acaso no podía decirme y ya?

--Pues sabes qué, te olvidas de la libertad

-- ¡Pero papá! --la suplica de Nessie me distrajo. Miré a Edward, era raro. Se miraban de la misma edad pero tenía un aire de padre -- ¡mamá di algo! --di un brinco cuando Nessie me llamó

--Ella no puede opinar --la interrumpió Edward ¿cómo que no podía opinar?, eso me irritó en verdad.

-- ¿Y eso por qué? --pregunté realmente molesta, se giró sorprendido

--Bella, amor. Técnicamente no eres la madre de Nessie y…

-- ¿A no soy la madre de tu hija? --y mi furia crecía rápida y curiosamente.

--Bella…

--Bien, no soy la madre de Nessie --y mi furia desapareció, no pude gritarle todo lo que se me había ocurrido, ya había empezado a sollozar.

--Amor --Edward se apresuró a acercarse pero salté lejos de él, para lo que sirvió, estuvo a mi lado antes de que pudiera poner los dos pies sobre el piso --no llores Bella ¿qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal?

--Dijiste que…

--Sí eres la madre de Nessie, solo que… pues... --aún sollozando lo miré esperando su respuesta --no piensas como su madre, ¿sabes que te amo? --me besó con delicadeza, sorprendentemente me tranquilicé al momento, me sonrió y volvió a girarse hacia Renesmee. --tú no saldrás de la casa si yo no voy

--Como si… --Nessie guardó silencio a media frase y respiró hondo --está bien papá

Cuando Edward se giró para decirme algo, tuve que correr al baño. Él llegó junto a mí en un instante y pacientemente me recogió el cabello mientras vomitaba. Algunos minutos después me enjuagué la boca y respirando hondo lo miré. Me sorprendió verlo con la frente llena de arrugas, estaba pensando pues sus ojos no parecían molestos. Mi visión periférica captó a Nessie y Jake en la puerta. Pero yo estaba más ocupada mirando a Edward que parecía escanearme. Algo que me resultó extraño, demasiado extraño fue mirarlo más pálido que de costumbre, como si se hubiera asustado o algo peor, sus ojos se abrieron con pánico. Noté que había dejado de respirar.

Sonreí cuando mi estómago reclamó comida, el simplemente me abrazó y en silencio me llevó hasta la cocina. Vagamente noté que Nessie y Jacob nos seguían, Edward actuaba extraño.

Llegamos a la cocina y fue directo al refrigerador mientras yo me sentaba. En un instante el olor a cebolla y queso inundó el lugar.

--Jacob, Renesmee ¿tienen hambre? --preguntó con voz atona, algo en mi abdomen golpeó al mismo tiempo en que el hoyo en mi pecho palpitaba. Esa voz me regresó a cuando había estado preparándose para dejarme. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, me dolía, volvía a doler con fuerza

-- ¿Bells? --no escuché a Jake y tampoco lo miré cuando se paró frente a mí. Había retrocedido algunos meses, estaba viendo el bosque y escuchando la voz sin tono de Edward diciendo que no me amaba.

--Bella, cariño ¿qué tienes? --unos brazos fríos me envolvieron y yo me abracé rápidamente al dueño de los brazos, hundí el rostro en el pecho de Edward y aspiré su aroma, tenía que comprobar que era real, que estaba ahí y me amaba así que se lo pregunté y ansiosa esperé la respuesta. Me apretó contra él mientras me susurraba al oído --claro que te amo Bella, eso no lo dudes jamás… ahora debo ir por tu comida que se quemará, me besó la cabeza y regresó a la estufa.

Unos minutos después puso dos enormes platos de omelette con queso frente a mi, y se sentó a lado mío, Nessie estaba junto a Jacob quien tomó un plato rápidamente, comencé a comer con desesperación. Pero al tercer bocado me pareció que sabía a plumas, tenía un sabor extraño.

-- ¿Jake?

--Mmm

-- ¿No te sabe raro? --no me molesté en susurrarlo, Edward escucharía de cualquier forma.

--No, está delicioso --dijo tragando y volviendo a retacarse la boca

-- Edward, no te molestes --murmuré mirándolo apenada --pero en verdad no puedo comerlo, no se me antoja, no sé mi organismo lo rechaza

-- Debe ser que aún sigues mal del estómago --contestó él sonriéndome, iba a retirar el plato pero Jacob se lo ganó y lo acercó junto al que aún devoraba -- ¿qué quieres que te prepare? --de repente se miraba más animado, sus cambios de humor seguían igual a como los recordaba.

--Quiero una hamburguesa doble con papas grandes y una malteada de fresa --algo caliente me recorrió de inmediato, me había sonrojado. Jake había dejado de comer y me miraba entre sorprendido y divertido, tragó y volvió a su plato negando con la cabeza.

--Hamburguesa --repitió Edward mirándome con una perfecta ceja levantada levemente

--Doble, papas grandes y malteada de fresa --agregué mordiéndome un labio. No entendía pero tenía unas terribles ganas de comer hamburguesa

--Nessie, llama a Rosalie y dile que traiga la hamburguesa por favor --murmuró Edward sin dejar de mirarme.

Aún me sorprendía lo bien que me llevaba con Rosalie, era simplemente increíble, quizá tenía que ver que había adoptado como Carlisle y Esme o solo me había aceptado. Edward se portó de lo más lindo, amable y sonriente de lo que jamás lo había visto y eso que él era así conmigo siempre. Parecía descansado, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

Rosalie llegó con dos enormes bolsas de papel y me las dio, no estaba nada feliz. Emmett entraba riendo detrás de ella junto a Helen. Después de que devoré las dos hamburguesas, con papás y malteada grandes, Nessie empezó a suplicarle a Edward que la dejara ir a visitar a mi padre, no supe en que terminó pues me quedé dormida de inmediato.

--Has dormido demasiado --susurró Nessie cuando desperté, miré mi reloj, sí era demasiado, ya eran las 7 de la tarde

-- ¿Me has estado viendo dormir? --le pregunté incrédula, ella soltó un suspiro aburrido.

--Mi padre me ordenó explícitamente que no te quitara la vista de encima, que ni se me ocurriera parpadear porque me pasaba la eternidad castigada como despertaras y no estuviera aquí

--Tu padre es muy exagerado --dije incorporándome con cuidado, sonreí cuando el mareo no apareció

--Pues tú no eres la excepción --susurró ella desviando la mirada.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir?

--Que ambos me tratan como si fuera una niñita traviesa

-- ¿Y no lo eres? --le pregunté divertida

--No soy una niñita --comentó alzándose de hombros -- ¿qué haces? --preguntó curiosa cuando me miró pasearme por la habitación --busco un jean

-- ¿Para qué?

--Porque no puedo salir con pijama ¿quién me desvistió? --murmuré mirando bajo la cama ¿pues dónde habían puesto mi ropa?

--Mi papá ¿a dónde vas a salir? --me sonrojé furiosamente, por fortuna estaba debajo de la cama. El solo pensar que Edward me hubiera vestido me acaloraba y el sonrojo aumentó de forma inimaginable --Bella --susurró Nessie de forma apremiante --no puedes salir sola

--No voy sola, tú vas conmigo ¿puedes decirme dónde está mi ropa? --intenté que no viera que me había sonrojado, pero o lo pasó por alto o había tenido éxito. Me señaló el closet detrás de ella. Me siguió cuando fui hacia ahí.

--Oye, mi papá dijo…

--Sé lo que dijo tu padre --la interrumpí adentrándome en esa monstruosidad. No quería ni imaginar como sería el de Alice -- Nessie ayúdame o no saldremos de aquí antes de que regrese Edward

-- ¿Cómo sabes que no está aquí?

--Fácil, si estuviera en la casa. Habría estado acostado junto a mí --asomé la cabeza y le sonreí -- ¡oh vamos Nessie, sé que quieres salir! Y de paso podemos pasar con mi padre

--No, no, no eso no, si el abuelo te mira así…

--Bien, no pasamos con él ¡listo!

Me vestí ahí dentro y sonriente salí de la habitación. Sentí a Nessie seguirme con lentitud.

--No, no puedo dejar que salgas, mi papá…

--Mira, dile que te obligué, cúlpame y ya --la rodeé y fui al garaje -- ¿tienes auto?

--Sí, pero quedó en la otra casa, no lo pudieron traer. ¿Ves? Mi papá se fue en su auto y tío Jasper tomó el auto del abuelo, no tenemos en que ir… --Rosalie, Esme y Helen habían ido a cazar sin auto, miré de nuevo el enorme garaje y sonreí, Nessie se materializó frente a mí en un segundo, negaba aterrada -- ¡no, no, no, no eso es suicida, no!

--Por favor Nessie --si funcionaba con Edward y podía convencerlo de casi todo, ¿por qué con ella no? --sé que quieres salir, ahoga este encierro, anda

--No, no, no, no, no

--Le diré a Edward que no estabas conmigo cuando desperté, es más ni siquiera estabas en la casa

--Dile lo que quieras, no me importa, pero no me harás hacer un ataque kamikaze…

.

.

.

--No puedo creerlo, no lo puedo creer, eres peligrosa --susurró sombríamente cuando estacionó con exagerado cuidado el BMW de Rosalie --y todo por una farmacia

--Ya, ya Nessie. Puedes decir que me sentía mal y que necesitaba algo, no puedo correr y no podías dejarme sola en la casa --me alcé de hombros mientras salía del auto. En verdad tenía que comprar eso.

--Sí, como si a mi padre le importara eso, simplemente me va a arrancar la cabeza y a encerrarme de por vida --masculló siguiéndome

--Oye, ya hace un mes que estoy así ¿verdad?

--Un mes y una semana --suspiró mirando a su alrededor, asentí y empecé a ver los pasillos. Ella hojeó algunas revistas, parecía nerviosa.

Fui hasta un sujeto que traía bata de laboratorio cuando Nessie no me miraba y a señas le pedí lo que necesitaba, no podía permitirme que ella escuchara. No estaba segura y no sabía como lo iba a tomar. Tomé la caja que me dio el empleado y con el dinero que tomé del closet de Edward le pagué. Técnicamente estamos casados y es mi dinero también así que no es robo, con todas las letras no. Entré al baño, necesitaba unos rápidos minutos humanos. Cuando salí, pedí tres bolsas de plástico y una más de papel, envolví la caja y la metí hasta el fondo de la enorme bolsa que había tomado de Alice.

Cuando salíamos de la farmacia y le proponía a Nessie pasar por unas hamburguesas, la miré dar un brinco y unos segundos después su teléfono sonó. Tomó el pequeño aparato y lo contempló con terror. Respiró hondo varias veces antes de abrirlo.

--Hola tía --susurró mirando sus zapatos mientras caminaba --sí, yo lo tomé --escuchó en silencio algunos minutos, los que nos llevaron llegar al auto -- ¡no, no, no espera no!... hola papá --dijo casi con dolor --es que mamá se sentía mal y quería venir a comprar…

--Tampones --dije sonriendo

--Sí pa, los necesitaba y pues en la casa no había y era urgente… ¡pero es verdad!... ah, sí claro cierto, ya vamos para allá. No, sin desviaciones --suspiró antes de meter el celular de nuevo a la bolsa de su pantalón. --hay una caja enorme en el baño de mi papá, los compré la semana pasada --susurró en un suspiro --está furioso, mejor vamos

--Pero tengo hambre, no te va a hacer nada, te lo garantizo --la animé, ella solo suspiró antes de arrancar el auto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Edward imponente nos esperaba en el garaje, estaba recargado contra la puerta que daba a la cocina, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Estaba molesto.

-- ¿Están bien? --preguntó serio, Nessie asintió y pasó de largo. Edward me revisó detenidamente, ni siquiera me animé a decirle que había sido mi culpa. Atemorizaba. Dio media vuelta y fue a la estancia en un segundo. Corrí hacia ahí al escucharlo gritar, de nuevo. -- ¡y me vuelves a desobedecer! ¿pues que es lo que quieres que haga Renesmee?, me pides que no te trate como a una niña y te comportas como una --Nessie, sentada en un sofá miraba fijamente sus pies. No era justo que la regañara por mi culpa -- ¡encima me mientes! ¿dónde estaban?

--En un farmacia --murmuró rápidamente

--Renesmee --susurró Edward amenazante

-- Es verdad

--Tampones hay en el baño de arriba

--Edward --dije dando un paso titubeante, respiró hondo antes de mirarme. Sus ojos no estaban tan molestos --yo la convencí, prácticamente la obligué

--Bella por favor, ella puede controlar a las personas. Si quisiera te habría mandado a dormir aunque acabaras de despertar

--Pero es mi madre y no…

--Me has controlado --la interrumpió Edward en un siseo. Nessie volvió a bajar la mirada. --el auto de Rosalie…

-- ¡No le pasó nada! --exclamó Nessie buscando a Rosalie, pero estábamos solos en la estancia.

Edward siguió gritando y yo no podía decir o hacer algo… hasta que cinco minutos después, se me ocurrió lo único que podría hacerlo dejar de regañar a Nessie.

--Edward --esperé a que cerrara la boca y me mirara --Nessie me llevó a la farmacia porque se lo pedí, casi la obligué, en verdad necesitaba comprar algo --dije cuando tuve su atención.

Respiré hondo y saqué la caja, le quité las bolsas y se lo di. Pero no lo tomó, se quedo mirando fijamente la caja rosa en mi mano. Nessie se paró del sofá y rápidamente se acercó a mí. Edward, estaba congelado, ni siquiera respiraba.

--Bella… --susurró tan bajo que de no haber visto sus labios, habría creído que no había dicho nada.

Abrí la caja y saqué el pequeño artefacto de plástico. Le sonreí ampliamente pero él no me respondió, tenía la vista fija en las rayitas de la prueba casera de embarazo.

--Salió positiva

-- ¡Increíble! --exclamó Nessie abrazándome, correspondí el abrazó con alegría. -- no lo puedo creer papá --dijo mirándolo.

Edward tenía firmemente apretados los dientes, sus manos parecían garras y sus ojos… sus ojos estaban abiertos con terror. Sabía que no podía, pero me pregunté si le habría dado un infarto. No sabía que los vampiros podían entrar en shock.

--Edward, amor --murmuré acercándome. Me congelé al verlo retroceder negando desesperado, balbuceaba mirándome con pánico.

--No, no de nuevo… no puede ser, no otra vez… no, no, no ya no --atónita lo miré caer sentado, desde el piso me miraba igual o quizá con más miedo. --no vivirá… no lo soportaría… ya no…

--Edward…

--No, Bella, no… no lo soportaría de nuevo, lo primero fue un error, un grave error…

--Papá --sollozó Nessie

Estaba en el medio, no sabía donde estaban los demás… pero Nessie detrás de mí sollozaba sin creer lo que Edward había dicho y enfrente de mí un vampiro en shock. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Acaso acababa de decir que… que nuestra hija había sido un error? Intenté preguntárselo pero toda la familia apareció, incluido Jacob.

-- ¡Edward! --exclamó Esme mirándolo, él seguía con la mirada perdida. A mis espaldas, Nessie corrió hacia Jake.

-- ¿Fui un error?

La pregunta entre sollozos de Nessie lo hizo salir del shock y mirarla aterrado, volvió a negar rápidamente. Pero no pude saber más, era demasiado estrés, demasiada la impresión de que Edward no quisiera a nuestros hijos y yo me sentía excesivamente mal, empecé a sollozar aunque me negaba a hacerlo.

-- ¡No, no Nessie, no me malinterpretes por favor! --Jacob la abrazó con más fuerza cuando Edward se acercó a ellos --Jake --la suplica de Edward me hizo girarme hacia él, Jake se apartó solo un poco de Nessie pero ella se movió con él, lloraba desconsoladamente.

Me dolió notar la mirada de Edward, igual a la de… igual, casi la misma mirada de mi cumpleaños 18 cuando el ataque de Jasper y me tuvo que dejar, pero había algo más en esa mirada torturada que le lanzaba a Jake.

--Hija, no…

-- ¡No, no, no! --exclamó Nessie separando el rostro del pecho de Jacob. Le mandó a Edward una mirada de odio o quizá era más el dolor que el odio lo que había en esa mirada -- ¿cómo puedes arrepentirte de que haya nacido y peor aún, gritármelo? --noté todo el dolor que cubría esa pregunta, miré a Edward, su expresión se deformó tanto que sentí que algo me pateó el estómago. Tenía la vista fija en el piso, sus puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza que temí que fuera a hacerse daño.

Pero… pero ¿por qué no hacía algo?, por qué no intentaba explicarse, yo sabía que eso no podía ser verdad, él la amaba. Su mirada comprobaba a cualquier ingenuo el enorme amor que él le tenía a esa chica. Las palabras que había balbuceado habían sido presas del terror, de un terror que no lograba entender.

--No entiendes Nessie --las palabras de Edward sonaron tan bajas que no estoy segura de que las haya dicho, ni siquiera miré que moviera los labios.

Nessie no dejaba de llorar y yo me sentía peor. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad

-- No… ¿papá no me quieres? nunca me has querido ¿cierto? --ese susurro hasta a mí me dolió.

Imaginando lo que Edward sintió me acerqué a él y lo abracé, me correspondió el abrazo mientras me besaba la cabeza.

--Nessie, tu padre te ama. Puedo verlo en su mirada y aunque yo no recuerde nada, te aseguro que también…

-- Entonces ¿por qué dijo eso cuando se enteró de que estabas embarazada? --me interrumpió limpiándose las lágrimas que sin reparo alguno seguían saliendo

--No lo sé --contesté sinceramente pues yo también me preguntaba lo mismo y lo miré.

Edward respiró hondo antes de arrastrarme hacia el sofá, se sentó y con cuidado me sentó sobre sus piernas.

--Renesmee… dije eso porque me asusté. Un embarazo…

Jake volvió abrazarla en cuanto Edward empezó a hablar, había cerrado los ojos apretando a Nessie más y más contra su cuerpo. Esa actitud se me hacía demasiado… demasiado… esa actitud era protectora, muy protectora. Todos parecían tranquilos, habituados a eso. Pero cuando Seth apareció y besó a Helen, fue el colmo y no pude más, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca y pedí, o más bien exigí una explicación, creo que ni siquiera escuché lo que Edward había dicho.

--Bella, si prestaras más atención a las historias y no solo te enfocaras en tu extraño y atemorizante novio, comprenderías --rodé los ojos ante la broma de Jacob que de repente estaba sentado junto a mí, busqué con la mirada a Edward y sonreí al verlo abrazando a Nessie.

--Ya Jacob, dime

--Oh Bells, no puedo decírtelo pero lo puedes averiguar tú, eres lista Bella

-- ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo o le diré muchas cosas a Nessie! --le amenacé mirándolo y por la cara que puso, dio resultado.

¿Qué le iba a decir? No tenía ni idea pero algo había, eso lo noté en la cabaña y en los días que he pasado aquí, además de que Jacob no se separa un solo segundo de… ¡no sabía sobre lo que yo sentía por Jacob y ellos no querían que lo…! Un momento, ¿y qué rayos importaba que ella supiera o no que llegué a sentir algo por mi mejor amigo? ¿Acaso ellos…? No, Jake no podía ¿o sí?.

--Estás enamorado de mi hija --susurré lanzándole la mirada más acusadora que tenía, se puso de pie como si hubiera estado sentado sobre un resorte.

--Lástima que no tenga el mismo efecto --rió Jasper desde la puerta al recibidor, no quise saber lo que quería decir con eso.

Miré de reojo a Nessie y Edward que aún abrazados se giraron con suma atención hacia nosotros, Nessie miraba explícitamente a Jacob.

--No, digo sí, digo no. Bella por favor espera que… yo no, digo… es que yo sí… pero no… es muy diferente Bella --todos rieron, incluso Nessie pero yo no podía concebir como era que Jacob había terminado enamorado de… de… ¡por Dios que era mi niña, mi hija y el muy…!

No lo pensé dos veces y levanté la mano intentando partirle la cara pero cuando mi mano dio contra su hirviente mejilla estuve segura que todos los huesos habían tronado.

-- ¡Ay Jacob maldita sea! --aullé mirando mi mano, Jake intentó acercarse y aunque lo miré furiosa no le importó -- ¡aléjate Jacob!

--Bella --Edward se apresuró a acercarse, dejé que examinara mi mano mientras Jacob rondaba atrás de mí.

--Pero Bella, es que solo tú cometes el mismo error dos veces

-- Ay Cállate o ya encontraré la forma en que sí te duela --mascullé mirando a Edward, las comisuras de sus labios estaba ligeramente inclinadas, intentaba no reír. Jasper reía en silencio aún recargado en la pared. Sentí como mi rostro se incendiaba rápidamente, así que ya lo había hecho -- y dime entonces por qué te abofeteé antes Jacob

--Yo…

--O mejor aún --me las arreglé para girarme con mi mano atrapada entre las de Edward --dime como rayos terminaste enamorado de mi hija

-- ¡Que no estoy enamorado de tu hija! --exclamó levantando los brazos

-- ¿Jacob? --preguntó Nessie en un susurro en verdad tétrico, vaya que era parecida a Edward cuando éste se lamentaba algo que consideraba malo

--Si --acotó Edward mirándolo -- ¿Jacob?

El aludido miraba casi con miedo de Nessie a Edward y de éste a mí, y supongo que mi mirada no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, la verdad que me alegro. Ojala dijera algo mal y Edward le diera un buen golpe.

--Bueno ya, sí Edward, estoy enamorado de tu hija, puedes arrancarme los brazos y la cabeza si quieres pero lo dije. No sé si ella me corresponda pero lo he dicho y mi alma descansa por fin

--Ay Jake --dijo Nessie lanzándose sobre él.

--Mi mano Edward, mi mano --le recordé cuando Nessie besaba a Jake y Edward gruñendo intentaba acercarse. Me miró y suspiró antes de asentir y llevarme escaleras arriba.

Después de que me enyesara la mano que según dijo "esta vez si te has roto todos los dedos" me quedé profundamente dormida sin haber llegado siquiera a mi cama.

Desperté con todo el cuerpo adolorido y con sueño, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche y me la hubiera pasado haciendo ejercicio, el sol entraba de lleno por toda la ventana alguien había corrido la cortina, podía mirar todo el bosque. Bajé de la cama y descalza salí de la habitación, era raro despertar yo sola, más ahora que ya me creía eso de que estaba casada con Edward, una sonrisa tonta me cruzó todo el rostro cuando el bebé me pateó confirmando que tenía razón.

-- ¿Estamos felices hoy? --me sorprendió un poco la pregunta de Jasper, mi pie se atoró no supe con que solo que estaba en la orilla de la escalera y que me iba hacia atrás, cerré los ojos en espera de los dolorosos escalones y un miedo profundo me invadió --cuidado Bella, ahora debes tener más cuidado, creo que deberías mantenerte en cama --el susurro y ese exquisito aroma golpeando mi cara me hicieron abrir los ojos, Jasper me sonreía tan cerca que casi lo creí imposible

--Lo siento, me sorprendiste ¿dónde está Edward?

--En el hospital con Carlisle --me dijo cubriendo mis ojos con su fría mano, sentí el viento contra mi cara y me estabilizó con cuidado en el piso. Miré a mi alrededor la estancia de la casa

-- ¿Está muy preocupado, no?

--Algo --contestó serio, no queriendo revelarme de más. Seguro Edward y su sentido sobreprotector

--Jasper, ¿en verdad crees que me protege más ocultándome las cosas o que si yo sé lo que no debo hacer sería más fácil para todos?

--Bella, iremos a comprar ropa para bebé --Rosalie apareció por las escaleras con una sonrisa radiante, no le importó la mirada molesta que le lanzó Jasper --y otras cosas que va a necesitar, ahora sabemos que esperar y será todo más fácil. Recogeremos a los chicos, con cuidado Bella a ver déjame ayudarte.

Me sentí tan extraña cuando Rosalie llegó, me abrazó y me guió con cuidado hacia el garaje que podría jurar estaba durmiendo. Era raro, muy, muy raro pues la Rosalie que recuerdo no tiene nada que ver con ésta. Me sonreía y platicaba tan bien que bueno…

--Rosalie ¿sabes cuánto estuve durmiendo?

--Tres días

-- ¡Tres!, pero parece que no he dormido nada --murmuré mirando el cielo. Subió el capó y las ventanillas polarizadas cuando entramos al colegio

--Demonios --me sobresalté con el murmullo y extrañamente después sonrió --esto le encantaría a… pero si está aquí y no hace nada --rió deteniendo el coche, salió rápidamente y como si se tratara de Edward me abrió la portezuela y me ayudó a salir, como que me empiezo a sentir desvalida.

Rosalie caminaba demasiado rápido y yo no podía seguirle el ritmo, tropezaba a cada rato y ella por fortuna se regresaba para evitar que siquiera me moviera hasta el punto en que me levantó en algunos tramos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la escuela Rosalie me echó el gorro de la sudadera y me puso unos lentes oscuros tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de quejarme o intentar quitármelos porque lo que miré me dejó helada, ¿acaso ese era Jacob amenazando a...Mike Newton?, sí, tiene que ser él aunque se mire un poco diferente.

Según sabía, Edward y Jake habían ido juntos a La Push para ver algo con el vampiro raro que nos mal convirtió. Entonces si Jake estaba aquí a punto de golpear a Mike, Edward debería estar por aquí. Empecé a buscarlo pero los gritos y palabrotas de Jake y peor aún las contestaciones ofensivas de Mike no me dejaban hacerlo libremente.

--Está allá --me susurró Rosalie al oído.

Miré hacia donde me señalaba Rosalie. Edward estaba recargado contra su auto y de brazos cruzados miraba todo. Tenía esa sonrisa torcida que lograba dejarme sin aliento, parecía disfrutar de eso.

--Escúchame bien Mike-tonto si se te ocurre siquiera poner tus ojos sobre un rizo de Nessie te voy a moler a golpes --murmuró Jake levantando a Mike de la camisa, éste lo miraba un poco asustado

--Jacob déjalo --dije acercándome

--Ya voy --masculló Jake mirando tras Mike hacia el gimnasio donde salían todos

--Si me vuelvo a enterar que has pensado en eso de nuevo maldito pedófilo de quinta --pude escuchar la risa de terciopelo de Edward a pesar de los metros que nos separaban, lo miré seria y él no hizo nada por ocultar su sonrisa --no podrás usar tu carita de muñeca para engatusar a dulces niñas nunca más

--No sé de que hablas, suéltame o llamaré a la policía

-- ¡Eso, eso llámala! --arrojó a Mike contra el piso y casi se puso a dar de brincos entusiasmado. La mirada le brillaba como si hubiera ganado la guerra --ya veremos que le parece a Charlie que andes planeando escapadas a cabañas privadas con su… --Jake se interrumpió y miró a Edward, lo imité pero apenas miré que hubiera movido los labios, pero Jacob hizo una mueca y corrigió --su... su población menor de edad que tiene que cuidar --mejor dicho, mal corrigió --así que señor don sonrisa perfecta, será mejor que dejes de pensar en la similitud de Nessie con Bella y tratar de cumplir tu sueño frustrado con ella o en verdad te dejaré en silla de ruedas…

-- ¡JACOB BASTA! --sentí como me sonrojé furiosamente pero igual le grité, al menos estaba totalmente cubierta y podía pasar desapercibida, al menos para los humanos supe que los vampiros eran otra cosa cuando Rosalie se burlaba

--Bien, bien… te ves linda! --sonrió girándose hacia nosotros

--Exageraste Jake --le dije cuando me abrazaba, Mike apenas intentaba ponerse de pie

--Claro que no Bella, si supieras los pensamientos sucios de ese tipo para Nessie habrías hecho lo mismo que yo… --empezó a decir Jake, pero Rosalie corrigió la garganta y mi amigo volvió a girarse.

Mike hablaba muy cerca con Nessie y cuando ponía la mano sobre el hombro de Nessie, sujeté a Jake, ahora sabía que de nada serviría si intentaba irse pero al menos me sentía e intentaría tranquilizarse o eso quería creer.

--Maldito asalta cunas desgraciado --masculló Jake antes de correr hacia Mike, intenté sujetarlo pero como era de esperarse mi mano resbaló.

--Rosalie tienes que hacer algo --murmuré mirando como Jacob levantaba de nuevo a Mike pero Rosalie reía mirando entretenida -- ¡Edward! --grité mirándolo, él borró rápidamente la sonrisa que le cruzaba toda la cara y tranquilamente se acercó.

-- ¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿no deberías estar en cama? Lo prometiste Bella --sentí su frío hálito golpear contra mi rostro y cerré los ojos, podía sentir su hermosa, perfecta y absurdamente irresistible mirada sobre mí. Suspiré para aclararme y abrí los ojos solo para toparme con esos cálidos topacios escondidos tras sus largas pestañas.

Agité la cabeza, me había perdido de nuevo

--Edward, haz algo Jake… --me interrumpió el grito de Nessie

-- ¡Jacob lo vas a matar déjalo ya, le rompiste un brazo!

--Edward… --insistí mirando como Nessie batallaba para detener a Jacob

--Se lo merece Bella

-- ¡Edward! --grité mirándolo incrédula pero él no me hizo caso. Así que me zafé de su abrazo y fui hacia los chicos. No supe como pero mi pie izquierdo encontró algo irregular en el liso piso y dio contra él, cerré los ojos en espera del golpe o más bien de que mi vampiro favorito me atrapara.

Unos brazos fríos me atraparon, abrí los ojos y le mandé una mirada molesta a mi héroe pero no me topé con la mirada dorada que esperaba sino con unos ojos extrañamente violetas.

-- ¿Estás bien? --me preguntó Helen ayudándome a tomar algo de equilibrio, asentí y miré junto a ella. Edward me miraba preocupado con los brazos estirados.

--Más divertido ver que Jake le parta la cara a Mike ¿no? --le reclamé realmente molesta, me arrepentí de haber usado ese tono al notar su mirada. Pero me solté del abrazo de Helen y fui hasta Jake que abrazado por Nessie bufaba furioso gritándole toda sarta de palabrotas a Newton -- ¡basta ya Jacob! --intenté dar otro paso pero todo comenzó a dar vueltas y no pude evitarlo… vomité a alguien, no tuve tiempo de mirar a la persona con la que tenía que disculparme porque todo se nubló, la oscuridad me invadió de pronto y tuve que cerrar los ojos.

Alguien me levantó en brazos, no estaba desmayada pero completamente en mis 5 sentidos tampoco, solo podía sentir el penetrante olor de mi vomito junto a mí, algo que logró hacerme vomitar de nuevo.

-- ¿Amor? --Edward era quien me llevaba en brazos, se detuvo y me sentó en algo.

Me eché hacia atrás, al parecer estaba sobre un asiento de algún auto. Me acercaron un algodón con alcohol y poco a poco se me fue yendo el mareo. Cuando pude abrir los ojos y mantenerlos así, me topé con la preocupada mirada de Edward muy cerca de mí. Bajé la mirada hacia su camisa y me apresuré a disculparme, lo había vomitado dos veces.

--Tranquila, eso no importa ¿estás bien? --me susurró al oído, su frío aliento hizo que me volviera a dar vueltas la cabeza pero ésta vez fue más agradable. Asentí algo atontada. --no debiste sacarla --reprendió a Rosalie, la miré y me sorprendió verla muy preocupada

--Estaba perfectamente hasta que miró que no hacías nada --le contestó ella sin dejar de mirarme

--Es verdad, estoy enojada contigo --a como pude me salí del auto, tan solo dar dos pasos tuve que abrazarme a Rosalie que sonriente me recibió --creo que tendremos que ir a comprar esas cosas después Rosalie

--O no comprarlas --murmuró Edward, había dado solo un paso y ya estaba junto a nosotras

--Claro que las compraremos --refuté ya algo picada, no entendía lo que me pasaba pero cada vez me molestaba más, miré a Jasper dubitativa pero él reía mirando a Edward, no se pondría a jugar con mi humor ¿o sí?, no, era Jasper el serio, tranquilo y maduro, él no hacía cosas como esas.

--Bella, hablas por efecto de las hormonas y porque…

--Es más, vamos ahora mismo Rosalie --interrumpí a Edward, escuché reír a Nessie tras él

--Ni siquiera puedes caminar --me mordí la lengua para no sacársela a Edward, ese tonito de sabelotodo me irritaba de sobremanera así que me aparté de Rosalie, me tambaleé un poco con los brazos de casi todos a mi alrededor pero no tuvieron que sostenerme pues pude mantenerme en pie yo sola.

Me costaba bastante dar un paso ya que parecía que caminaba sobre nubes pero me las arreglé para llegar hasta el auto de Rosalie a quien pude sentir muy cerca de mí. Estaba segura que la mirada molesta de Edward estaba sobre mi espalda, casi podía sentir sus taladrantes ojos dorados bajo el ceño muy junto desaprobando mi terquedad, pero repentinamente no me importaba y tenía unas ganas de desafiarlo como una adolescente con su padre.

--Jasper ¿estás haciendo esto? --susurró entre dientes tan bajo que no estuve segura de que hubiera dicho algo pues tenía la vista fija en el convertible rojo que parecía tan lejano. No supe que contestó el aludido porque no quise voltear, si lo hacía seguro me caía.

Por fin, después de quince largos, eternos segundos, logré llegar al BMW y con una mano firmemente sujeta de la manija de la portezuela, me giré y con la mejor sonrisa que encontré enfrenté la efectivamente atronadora mirada dorada debajo del ceño muy junto, Edward no parecía nada contento que digo parecía, no estaba nada contento. Casi pude escuchar como rechinaba los dientes.

--Si puedo caminar y perfectamente. Rosalie nos podemos ir a comprar la ropa para el bebé

--Bella no creo que… --empezó a decir Rose, la miré furiosa, no lo pude evitar, no sé como pude haber estado porque guardó silencio y le lanzó una mirada a Edward.

--Bien, si tú no quieres llevarme a comprar eso iré yo sola, puedo pedir un taxi o seguro Mike Newton me lleva --casi grité, Edward apretó con fuerza la mandíbula

Ok, creo que estoy jugando sucio, hago uso de las peores o mejores (depende de que punto de vista lo vea) cartas pero es que inexplicablemente mi furia va en aumento tan rápido. Me da impotencia que me trate como si tuviera tres años y fuera estúpida. Comprendo que soy humana y me pueden pasar cosas pero tengo vida. Al ver que solo intercambiaban miradas, asentí decidida e intenté encaminarme hacia donde Mike intentaba ponerse de pie, Jake no lo había dejado nada bien. Y digo intenté porque Edward estuvo a mi lado con un par de pasos y me detuvo con fuerza del brazo.

--Me haces daño --mascullé sin mirarlo, al instante me soltó

--Bella por favor --ese era su tono cuando quería deslumbrarme y que hiciera lo que él quería pero ahora no lo miraría a los ojos, continué con la vista en Mike. --tienes que entender que…

--Yo quería ir a comprar la ropa para mi bebé, me hacía mucha ilusión --susurré mirando al piso, la furia se me había ido rápidamente y una tristeza infinita llegó en su lugar

--Te llevaré amor, tendremos cuidado y… --se interrumpió cuando las malditas lágrimas se me salieron de los ojos -- no llores Bella, ya te he dicho que te llevaré

--No lloro por eso --mascullé intentando controlarme

-- ¿Entonces por qué? --su voz destilaba confusión, llevó uno de sus fríos dedos hasta mi mejilla y limpió las lágrimas, pero más se apresuraron a caer

-- ¡Porque quiero! --casi le grité, me zafé de la mano que había puesto sobre mi hombro y fui hasta Jake increíblemente rápido -- ¿podrías llevarme? --le supliqué, él miró a Edward. Eché un vistazo sobre mi hombro, Edward se alzó de hombros con el desconcierto reflejado en el rostro -- ¿puedes o no puedes? Para irme caminando o voy y pido un aventón --de nuevo me molestaba de la nada pero seguía llorando.

Suspiré cuando Jake asintió confundido, me pasó el brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano sujetando la de Nessie me llevó a su auto. Nessie se pasó al asiento trasero y con trabajo me acomodé en el del copiloto. Más lágrimas me invadieron cuando al salir del estacionamiento miré a Edward discutiendo con sus hermanos pero con la vista en mí.

--No llores má, por favor, mi papá actúa así porque se preocupa mucho…

--Sé que se… pre… preocupa… por mí --balbuceé entre sollozos, ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que lloraba pero no podía detenerme

--No llores Bells, por favor. Sabes que no puedo verte llorar ¿crees soportar un viaje hasta Port Angels?

--No quiero ir a Port Angeles --dije mirando por la ventana, Jake suspiró

-- ¿Entonces?

--Solo quiero ir a casa y dormir un poco

--Pero si dijiste allá que…

--Solo lo hice porque… no sé ni porque lo dije Jake --respiré hondo y cerré los ojos recargándome contra el asiento, me quedé dormida después de que Jacob suspirara un "_ay Bella"._

Cuando desperté, su delicioso aroma me dio los buenos días. Pude sentir el cuerpo perfecto de Edward pegado al mío y no quise abrir los ojos. Me sentía como una adolescente cuando tiene que enfrentar la furia al haber hecho algo malo.

-- ¿Sigues molesta? --me susurró en el oído, me apreté más a él antes de intentar disculparme.

--Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no sé que me pasó ayer… --barboté las palabras a gran velocidad mientras abría los ojos, él solo me puso uno de sus fríos dedos sobre los labios, guardé silencio y lo miré en espera de la reprimenda. En verdad había actuado sin pensar.

--Tranquila amor, tómatelo con calma. Este embarazo será más normal que el de Nessie, aquí sí tienes achaques --me sonrió cautivadoramente, como adoraba esa perfecta y pícara sonrisa, pero más aún la forma en la que sonreían sus ojos… que estaban negros.

-- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cazaste?

--Eso no importa, lo importante es que estás bien --su voz de terciopelo me acarició la mejilla justo antes de que posara con delicadeza sus fríos labios

--Quiero que te vayas a cazar --intenté sonar estricta pero el que mis brazos se apretaran más alrededor de su cuerpo no ayudó para nada, él ahogó su risa contra mi cabello, pude sentir su aliento contra mi piel y me hizo estremecer.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que alguien como yo pudiera tener a alguien como él? era simplemente imposible, al menos lo imposible en mi mundo no lo era tanto. Suspiré y me obligué a apartarme. Le miré a los ojos e intenté concentrarme a pesar de su malditamente hermosa mirada aunque fuera negra.

--Ve a cazar, prometo no hacer nada absurdo en tu ausencia --dije con una sonrisa, pero él no me hizo caso, miraba hacia la puerta como poniendo atención a algo que yo no podía escuchar.

--Mantente aquí por favor --me susurró de forma dura, estaba preocupado -- ¿Nessie? --me dio un beso y fue a la puerta donde esperó a que ella llegara para salir, Nessie apareció en un segundo, sonreía divertida cuando se acercó a mí.

--Entonces… --dijo tirándose sobre la cama. La miré, se parecía horrores a Edward incluso para intentar distraerme, esa expresión, la sonrisa levemente curvada hacia arriba, la mirada pícara y ahora me preguntaría algo sobre mí lo suficientemente importante como para que olvidara preguntar sobre lo que pasaba y batiría las pestañas para terminar de distraerme y hacerme caer en sus encantos vampíricos -- ¿ya tienes algún nombre? --me preguntó fijando los ojos en los míos, pero miré hacia la ventana rápidamente, sonreí cuando bufó.

--Eso mismo hace tu padre --le dije, ella volvió a bufar -- ¿qué pasa?

--Nada, que llegaron los Vulturis y…

-- ¿Quiénes?

--Unos… erm… vampiros Italianos --me giré hacia ella al escucharla balbucear, eso no era común entre esa familia de seres absurdamente perfectos -- ¡ay ya sabes lo exagerado que es mi papá!, teme que te vayan a comer o algo así --intentó quitarle importancia pero algo me decía que no era sincera, eso o ya me estaba poniendo paranoica --pero acaban de traer mi coche como nos vamos a regresar ya --se quejó haciendo un mohín. No entendía de qué estaba hablando, solo la miraba. Infló las mejillas y segundos después soltó el aire con fuerza --sí, sí, ya empaco --murmuró parándose con un suspiro.

Solo pude ver una estela que iba de un lugar a otro por toda la habitación mientras los cajones y puertas del closet se abrían y cerraban. Unas enormes maletas aparecieron en la cama junto a mí e increíblemente rápido empezaron a llenarse de ropa. Nessie parecía bastante ocupada así que al sentir que sobraba en esa habitación intenté ir hacia la puerta pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando la lluvia de ropa perfectamente doblada dejó de caer en las maletas y la voz de soprano de Nessie me detuvo.

--Ni lo intentes que no debo dejarte salir --suspiré y me giré hacia ella que me miraba con dos enormes pilas de ropa en las manos -- ¿ya pensaste un nombre para…? --arrugó el entrecejo al interrumpirse, murmuró algo que no logré entender y volvió con la ropa.

Volví a sentarme en la cama, ella era capaz de ponérseme enfrente si intentaba seguir caminando o bien podría regresarme en brazos a la cama, estaba segura de que Edward le había dado esa orden. Por algunos cinco minutos más, la miré limpiar la habitación, después se sentó junto a mí.

-- ¿Cómo conociste a Jake?

La miré dubitativa, no sabía si tenía que ocultar algo o decir algo en especial.

--Hacíamos pasteles de lodo juntos --le sonreí, ella arrugó el entrecejo inconforme, mi sonrisa se amplió. Tenía las mismas reacciones de Edward.

Nessie intentó volver a preguntar pero tuve que correr al baño del pasillo.

-- ¿Estás bien? --me preguntó dando algunos golpecitos a la puerta.

Me despegué del inodoro y me quedé sentada en el piso, una gota de sudor frío me recorrió la espalda y después de esa algunas más.

--No --murmuré, no podía ponerme de pie y si lo hacía, muy posiblemente me caería.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y unos brazos fríos me levantaron, aspiré el dulce olor de Edward pero tuve que patalear para poder bajar, insistió en detenerme pero me aparté todo lo que pude. Ese olor tan dulce lograba revolver mi ya muy maltratado estómago aún más. Al menos había logrado detenerme sobre mis pies sin tambalearme mucho o caer.

--Sal --susurré sin respirar

--Pero…

--Solo salte Edward!

--Bella no creo que puedas mantenerte en pie tú sola --cuando dijo eso me di cuenta de que mi ego había volado demasiado y el que estuviera de pie no era obra mía sino del vampiro que estaba logrando hacerme vomitar de nuevo, me lancé sobre el inodoro, ya ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que vomitaba.

-- ¡JAKE! --grité cuando las arcadas me dieron oportunidad --Edward sal por favor, si no, no voy a poder dejar de vomitar y te juro que vomité hasta lo que comeré mañana.

Edward no me soltó hasta que unas manos cálidas me sostuvieron, con un cuidado excesivo, como si tratara con porcelana, Jake me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Su olor lograba opacar el de Edward que preocupado me miraba desde el pasillo. Jacob me abrazó y luego de que me enjuagara me llevó hacia la habitación, pero tan solo di un par de pasos fuera del baño tuve que regresar… ese olor era terrible.

--No soporto el olor… a… el olor a vampiro me da asco --susurré enjuagándome de nuevo la boca.

Jacob soltó una carcajada que me hizo sonrojar… repentinamente no soportaba el olor de mi esposo, de su familia, ni de mi hija… esto cada vez se ponía mejor y ¿ahora qué iba a hacer?

* * *

_**Sion**__**...  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	17. Ay Emmett!

**Todos sabemos que Twilight no me pertenece, si así fuera, no estaría escribiendo en español  
****

* * *

**

* * *

EMMETT POV

* * *

Al menos este lugar era un poco más civilizado que Forks, algo más grande y el nombre mucho más difícil de pronunciar y más aún de recordar así que no me importaba seguir preguntando, además al gruñón de Edward le molestaba repetírmelo, si solo hacía una semana que lo preguntaba. El centro de la ciudad era grande y ahora debía estar en la escuela pero era aburrido así que con un dolor enorme de estómago me habían dejado ir a casa. Ya había aprendido a no pensar en esas cosas junto a Edward, no entendía la razón pero podía ver, leer o escuchar, como fuera, mis pensamientos y me impedía hacer lo que…

-- ¡Eh guapo! --un auto se detuvo cerca de la acera y esa voz de mujer sonaba bastante sensual así que me detuve yo también.

-- ¿Helen, no deberías estar en la escuela?

--Me dolía la cabeza --me sonrió desde el convertible de Rosalie, me pregunto cómo habrá hecho para lograr que se lo prestara -- ¿te llevo galán?.

Asentí sonriente y subí brincando la portezuela.

-- ¿A dónde?, no creo que te hayas escapado de la escuela para ir a casa. Además, por aquí no se llega…

--Tengo una cita --sonreí mirándola, su mirada se volvió estricta. Algo tenían ella y Rosalie sobre que saliera con alguna chica. Sabía que eran mucho menores que yo pero mientras terminaba de crecer bien podía divertirme -- ¿me llevas entonces?

--No creo que a Rosalie…

--Pero ella no se enterará, ¿no irás a delatarme o sí? --me giré mientras me ponía el cinturón, nunca arrancaban un auto hasta asegurarse de que estábamos bien seguros, los vampiros y sus absurdos sentimientos de sobreprotección que como siguieran así ellos mismo terminarían matándonos, simplemente asfixiaban aunque no entendía como Bella seguía viva y menos aún como había terminado casada con alguien como el exagerado y gruñón Edward.

--Claro que no pero Emmett, a Rosalie le preocupa que…

--Sí, ¿oye puedes explicarme que tienen contra las chicas con las que quiero salir?

--Nada, ¿dónde es tu cita?

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Helen arrancó el auto, encendió el estéreo y serpenteó entre los autos. Le di el papel donde tenía escrita la dirección y en silencio condujo.

-- ¿Sabes? --dije unos minutos después cuando paraba en un _alto_, la miré detenidamente, tenía cierto parecido con alguien que yo recordaba vagamente pero no me parecía normal decirlo, aunque así, de perfil y con el entrecejo junto me inundó por completo la imagen de… --te pareces mucho a mi madre --las únicas dos fotos de mi madre que había visto, era una de perfil y otra donde miraba molesta a uno de mis hermanos que intentaban meterle una zancadilla al fotógrafo, según había dicho mi hermano Mike.

Helen me miró entre sorprendida y asustada, una extraña combinación de sentimientos para un vampiro. Miré hacia atrás cuando algunos claxon empezaron a armar un concierto y miré a Helen que seguía viéndome. No parecía darse cuenta de que la luz había cambiado a verde y debía avanzar. Se lo dije pero para lo que sirvió, siguió mirándome. La luz cambió de nuevo al ámbar y segundos después al rojo y ella seguía viéndome. Empezaba a incomodarme. Las luces volvieron a cambiar algunas tres veces más y los autos nos pasaban por un lado tocando el claxon y gritando maldiciones.

-- ¡Me saludas a la tuya que la visite ayer por la noche! --grité cuando pasaba un convertible negro, mismo que frenó unos metros adelante, oh, oh y yo que prometí no volver a pelear --Helen, deberías arrancar --murmuré al ver a un enorme tipo que fácilmente me sacaba varias cabezas de alto y ancho me triplicaba, estaba enorme.

-- ¿Qué dijiste niño? --con su ronca voz preguntó desde antes de llegar hasta donde yo seguía intentando hacer que Helen moviera el auto. Con una sonrisa socarrona que hizo que me molestara un poco llegó y… el auto se sacudió cuando el tipo golpeó el capó y hundió su enorme puño.

-- ¡Con un demonio! --Helen salió de su extraña ensoñación y aterrada miró la enorme marca que el sujeto había dejado en la carrocería. Bajó de un brinco y empujó al hombre para poder mirar bien. --Rosalie me mata --susurró mirando el daño de todos los ángulos posibles, mientras el tipo me tomó de la camisa y… me sacó sobre la portezuela.

Mis pies no tocaban el suelo, le pateé la entrepierna pues me empezaba a asfixiar, el tipo me soltó contra la portezuela del auto, escuché como el metal se dobló contra mi espalda. El sujeto me levantó de nuevo, ahora más molesto me apretaba el cuello con las dos manos. Despacio eché la cabeza hacia atrás y con fuerza la regresé y me impacté contra él. Me volvió a arrojar contra el coche de Rosalie, volví a abollarlo y Helen volvió a gemir preocupada por la maldita carrocería.

El sujeto se llevó las dos manos a la boca, no podía contener la sangre que salía a chorros de sus labios, miré a Helen pero continuaba mirando el daño del coche. Era vampiro ¿no?, ¿entonces por qué rayos no se alteraba por toda esa sangre y se lo almorzaba?.

--Maldito niño --al escucharlo lo miré, parecía toro embistiendo algo rojo, hasta lo escuché bufar mientras corría hacia mí. Grandotes y brutos, di un paso a la derecha cuando estaba cerca y chocó contra el coche que se movió por completo. Agitó la cabeza y dio media vuelta, me preparé para enfrentarlo pero cuando intentó lanzarse contra mi… de nuevo… no pudo

--Casi matas a mi… a Emmett --dijo Helen deteniéndolo de la camisa con una sola mano, el sujeto la miró asustado, los ojos de Helen se congelaron en la boca del tipo, cerró los ojos y… ¿sería mi imaginación solamente? O ella había dejado de respirar? --y maltrataste completamente el coche ¿tienes idea de lo que me hará la dueña del maldito coche cuando lo vea así?

--N-nno, n-no fue m-mmi in-intención --incrédulo miré al enorme sujeto tartamudear ante la furiosa mirada de Helen, aunque debía admitir que cuando querían daban miedo y de ellos el que más daba era Jasper, Helen era dulce la mayor parte del tiempo.

--Pues lo hiciste ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? --preguntó de nuevo, pude jurar que había gruñido

--T-ttengo u-un a-am-amigo que… que podrá arreglarlo para… para mañana

--No, no tengo tiempo hasta mañana y debo volver a casa para las siete como máximo ¿qué dices? --lo sujetó con más fuerza de la camisa y lo hizo inclinarse de tal forma que no pude evitar reír

--S-ssí, me encargo d-de que… que mi amigo… que mi amigo te arregle el coche gratis, ha… hace un excelente trabajo, i-incluso podría ponerle partes nuevas y originales, lo limpiaré y te dará llantas nuevas

--Me agrada esa idea ¿me llevas? --le sonrió soltándolo, el tipo casi se tropieza al retroceder alejándose de ella, hasta a mí me dio escalofríos.

Riendo regresé al coche mientras el sujeto desesperado regresó al suyo, Helen tranquila y satisfecha volvió a echar a andar el auto y seguimos al hombre que nos guiaría con el carrocero. Sonriendo de esa forma me recordó de nuevo a mi familia… Mike me había dicho que…

--Tienes el mismo color de ojos que mi madre --murmuré mirándola, ella apretó de forma extraña el volante, no me miró y siguió conduciendo en silencio. Era extraño que se pareciera tanto a ella.

Dejamos el convertible de Rosalie en un enorme taller que tenía más apariencia de deshuesadero que de taller pero Helen los había amenazado con que si algo malo le pasaba al coche los encontraría y desollaría lenta y dolorosamente, de alguna forma los hombres le creyeron. Caminando, Helen me acompañó a mi cita, iba de brazos cruzados junto a mí y muy seria. Me miró de reojo desde que salimos del taller, no le tomé importancia, estaba molesta por mi cita.

Por fortuna el taller estaba cerca del centro donde tenía la cita así que llegamos en cinco minutos y aunque solo la escuché bufar mientras caminábamos lo disfruté como si hubiera sido mi novia e intentara darle celos. Pero no, Helen no me gustaba como novia, era extraño pero sentía que la quería y mucho aunque era un cariño muy extraño, la miraba como si fuera mi hermana. Debo admitir que es hermosa como Rosalie, como Esme, como cualquier otro vampiro pero ninguno de ellos me gusta tanto como para decir que estoy enamorado. Rosalie… ella… es hermosa, de eso cualquier ciego se puede dar cuenta, los vampiros lo son, eso me lo había explicado Helen. Pero la hermosura de Rosalie, eso que me encanta no es su físico aunque es increíble, no, Rosalie es… diferente y eso es lo que me gusta de ella.

--Llegamos --sonreí mirando la puerta del establecimiento, se me escapó una carcajada al ver la expresión incrédula de Helen. La campanita de la puerta sonó alegre cuando entré dejando a Helen congelada afuera.

--Creí que tenías una cita --murmuró unos segundos después, yo reí mirando el lugar tapizado con póster de heavy, tipos con demasiados piercing, sujetos tatuados.

Una hermosa chica rubia con piercings por todas partes y unos tatuajes más salió de un cuarto del fondo.

-- ¡Hey Emmett, volviste!

--Te dije que lo haría Jenny

-- ¿Qué te hago ahora? Ups --rió cuando al saludarme se "equivocó" y sus labios se posaron cerca de los míos, Helen gruñó, eso sí pude escucharlo por lo que la miré pero ella miraba fijamente y muuy, muy molesta a Jenny.

--Vámonos Emmett

-- ¡Hey, que tú te ofreciste a traerme!

--Nos vamos --volvió a gruñir, ¿sería así como los vampiros demostraban que estaban molestos para no comerse a los humanos?, pero ahora también me tomó del brazo y me jaló

--Hey, hey, hey suéltame --me eché para atrás con todo la fuerza que pude pero ella siguió jalándome -- ¿qué te pasa? Solo quiero unos piercing no es para que te pongas así, además Jenny está certificada y todo lo hace higiénicamente, cada instrumento es estéril y… --por alguna extraña razón se preocupaban porque hasta la comida fuera segura y con el tema de los tatuajes se habían puesto como locos, cuando le hablé a Josh solo para saludarlo, me dijo que lo habían investigado por completo, si bien lo habían hecho desde las sombras, era lógico que habían sido ellos.

-- ¿Piercings?, ¿te quieres hacer unas perforaciones? ¿Solo eso? --el tono y la expresión de Helen cambió, pude jurar que sus ojos brillaban. Me sonrió y soltó mi brazo -- en la ceja te quedaría muy bien

--Eres extraña --le dije mientras iba hacia el catálogo que Jenny había dejado sobre el mostrador, Helen amplió su sonrisa y se acercó conmigo.

Vaya que son extraños, todos los Cullen son extraños. Aunque Edward y Jasper se llevan el premio, Jasper da miedo y podría morir por Alice y Edward… ese chico nunca descansa, se preocupa exageradamente.

Helen entró conmigo al cuarto de atrás, pensará que Jenny va a violarme o algo por el estilo pues no se me separó ni un centímetro y cada que Jenny me tocaba gruñía tanto que terminaba asustándola aunque podía ver en ella que no sabía ni porque le atemorizaba Helen. Rodé los ojos y me senté en la silla de peluquero que me indicó Jenny.

-- ¿Quieres anestesia?

-- ¡No! --di un brinco con el grito que pegó Helen

-- ¿Qué te pasa?

--Eres alérgico a los anestésicos

--Bien, pero no tienes que gritar --me giré hacia Jenny, entonces sería sin anestesia, solo eran más agujas no iba a doler tanto.

Con una pistola curiosa, Jenny se acercó a mi oreja izquierda y puso el lóbulo entre unas especies de pequeñas placas, se escuchó un rápido sonido como de un pistón, algo de dolor leve y tenía mi arete que según la imagen del espejo que me acercó, me quedaba genial, parecía la uña de una garra y en la parte superior, pegado al lóbulo tenía la cabeza de un oso de plata con un pequeño onyx como ojo.

--Es hipoalergénico --dijo Jenny mirando a Helen. Seguro ya se había dado cuenta de lo exagerada que era.

Tomó otro aparato y lo llevó a mi ceja derecha, solo sentí como algo parecido a una aguja gruesa me atravesaba poco después del disparo del pistón, tomé el espejo y miré unos picos plateados que salían de mi ceja.

--Te ves genial --le sonreí a Helen y después de pagar nos fuimos, no porque yo quisiera y no tuviera ganas de hablar un rato con Jenny, sino que Helen nada discretamente me jaló fuera.

-- ¿Vamos a un bar? --le pregunté mientras caminábamos por la calle, ella negó pensativa -- ¿vamos a la casa? --me burlé, ella siguió caminando sin hacerme caso.

Estaba demasiado distraída y lo único que lograba que me pusiera atención era cuando una linda chica se me acercaba. No podíamos volver a la casa hasta dentro de algunas seis horas así que tenía que entretenerme en algo. Mientras caminaba detrás de Helen miraba alrededor en busca de algo interesante pero no había na… una especie de bar en el que la atracción principal era "la jaula" y en el anuncio aparecían dos hombres golpeándose. Parecía interesante así que fui hacia allá.

--Identificación --me pidió un tipo que apenas si me llegaba al hombro, inflé el pecho y lo miré hacia abajo

-- ¿Para qué quieres identificación? Si fuera menor estaría en la escuela --le contesté seguro, él asintió pensativo y me dejó entrar. Tenía sus cosas buenas el ser alto y no aparentar 16.

El lugar era una cantina más, solo que en el centro estaba una especie de cuadrilátero de boxeo. Me senté en la barra y pedí una cerveza. No llevaba ni la mitad de mi cerveza cuando una campana sonó y un tipo vestido con unos pantalones hasta la cintura y una camisa sin mangas todo sudado apareció con un micrófono y empezó a hacer propaganda de uno de sus mejores luchadores. Los que estaban en las mesas se encogían cuando los miraba, hombres que deberían estar trabajando. _¡1000 dólares!_ Y esa fue la palabra mágica que hizo que brincara del banco en el que estaba. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?, en la foto no parecía la gran cosa, al contrario, se miraba pequeño y viejo, de algunos 30 y tantos.

Me miró de pies a cabeza cuando llegué hasta él, se alzó de hombros y me dio unas hojas para que firmara.

Subí al cuadrilátero y tan solo unos minutos después un… enorme, gigantesco, titánico sujeto apareció en tanga. Me dieron náuseas, conforme caminaba todo y cuando digo todo es TODO le temblaba con cada paso, parecía que todo eso tenía vida propia y quería escapar de su cuerpo.

--Te voy a quitar esos aretitos de tu linda carita! --gruñó como perro con tos mientas intentaba subir pero ay por Dios que fea escena, nunca había visto tanta carne moviéndose a tan desigual tiempo queriendo escapar por todas partes ¿por qué no se habrá puesto algo más de ropa?

--Lo siento pero me gustan con más curvas y menos redondas

Gruñó y se ahogó, sí, estaba viejo para eso o fumaba demasiado… o ambos. Cerca de cinco más le ayudaron a terminar de subir y otros pocos a pararse. Una jaula cubrió el cuadrilátero y los candados alrededor se fueron cerrando rápidamente.

-- ¡No! --escuché el grito de Helen cuando "_el mastodonte" _me atacó, vaya nombre para alguien así, le queda más que perfecto. --no, no, no, Emmett sal de ahí --se pegó a la jaula con una mirada suplicante que casi me hacía apiadarme de ella pero el _mastodonte_ estaba demasiado cerca.

Bueno, entre más grande más fuerte caen ¿no?, además ya había cazado osos antes así que solo tenía que hacer lo mismo, nada más sin la escopeta. Fácil.

Había visto luchas de sumo en casa, podía hacer algo así, no era mucho más alto que yo, como veinte veces más ancho pero algo haría.

--La única regla es que no hay reglas --dijo el sujeto sudado.

No había reglas ¿eh?, genial. Eso quería decir que se permitían los golpes bajos. Separé los pies y me agaché como si estuviera sosteniendo un peso.

--No, no, no Emmett por favor, baja y vámonos --me suplicó Helen, pero yo me lancé contra el _mastodonte._

Me sacó el aire tan solo chocar contra él, parecía que me había estrellado contra una pared. Me atrapó del cuello y me estampó un puño en la cara que me reventó el labio pero yo le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna que me arrancó un grito de dolor, había pateado metal. Con su risa gruesa y estúpida se golpeó, sí, tenía metal ahí.

--Desgraciado --mascullé antes de propinarle un buen golpe en su horrible carota. Me dolieron todos y cada uno de mis dedos pero valió la pena porque se fue hacia atrás. La lona del cuadrilátero se infló cuando cayó. Parecía una tortuga al revés intentando pararse, nadie podía subir a ayudarlo porque la jaula estaba cerrada, me acerqué lentamente a él.

--No puedo, ha firmado y tiene que terminar --escuché que decía el hombre de la camisa sudada, no escuché lo que Helen contestó porque el _mastodonte_ rodó hasta la jaula y se pudo parar.

Oh, oh, la lona vibraba con cada enorme paso del enorme luchador que no parecía feliz con el labio reventado. Me troné los dedos y me acerqué a él. Esto sería interesante.

-- ¡Más vale que suba esa maldita jaula o se va a arrepentir de haber nacido!

El _mastodonte_ me tiró un golpe pero pude esquivarlo, yo le lancé uno al hígado, mi mano se hundió entre tanta grasa ocasionando un ataque de carcajadas, parecía animal herido con una tos enfermiza pero con la otra mano le golpeé un ojo, la fuerza lo hizo irse hacia atrás pero no caer. Bufó furioso y se lanzó contra mí, con cada paso de esa pesada carrera no podía ni mantenerme en pie fácilmente, movía todo.

El aire se me escapó cuando me tomó del cuello y siguió corriendo, tuve que retroceder rápidamente para no caer y que me aplastara, me llevé las manos al cuello e intenté quitarme sus enormes, obesas y grasosas manos pero me asfixiaba.

--Ay, lávate la boca --me las arreglé para mascullar, tenía un aliento espantoso. Si no me desmayaba porque me ahorcaba lo haría por el olor.

_El mastodonte _ respiraba agitado, demasiado ejercicio. Me dio un cabezazo que hizo que todo me diera vuelta y algo cálido me bajara por la mejilla. ¡Mi piercing!... no, me sangraba la otra ceja. Me dolió la espalda cuando me estampó con fuerza contra las rejas, sentí que los tubos me traspasarían.

--Bien, muy bien --giré un poco la cabeza e intenté enfocar al escuchar a Helen. La sangre no me dejaba mirar bien pero parecía que tenía del cuello a alguien --abres la jaula o te juro que te lo arranco --tenía una mano en el cuello y la otra la tenía abajo. El sujeto gritó de dolor.

Una mano salida de no supe donde me despegó al _mastodonte_, un puño limpio y el enorme luchador se estampó en el piso.

-- ¿Estás bien Emmett? --Helen me ayudó a ponerme de pie, miré al _mastodonte_ tomando la siesta y asentí con una mano en el cuello

-- ¡Nos debe 1000 dólares! --le dije al hombre que por alguna extraña razón se sobaba la entrepierna. Pervertido.

-- ¡Nos debe nada! --exclamó Helen y arrastrándome me sacó del bar, ni siquiera pude terminar mi cerveza. -- ¡en qué demonios estabas pensando!, ahora debemos llevarte a un hospital… por Dios, tu sangre huele… --dejó de respirar y se cubrió la nariz con una mano --es peor ahora que eres mayor --masculló mirándome con el entrecejo junto.

Me tomó de la mano y me jaló, no habló hasta que casi media hora después llegamos a un enorme recinto que yo odiaba.

-- ¡No entraré ahí si es lo que crees! --exclamé, pero solo eso porque no me dejó zafarme. Me apretaba el brazo sin llegar a lastimarme y aunque le dije que lo hacía… no me creyó y siguió jalándome. Seguía sin respirar, por lo que cuando llegamos a la recepción se paró y me echó al frente, pero yo me crucé de brazos. Estaba muy bien sin médicos a mi alrededor. --con el doctor Cullen por favor, es mi padre --me apresuré a decir cuando la enfermera empezaba a llamar a médicos.

Descansé al mirarle tomar un teléfono y llamar a Carlisle quien apareció tan solo unos segundos después.

--Por todos los cielos, que pasó --murmuró levantándome la cara para mirarme bien. Como exageraban, no tenía nada -- Emmett ¿en qué te metiste ahora?, deberías estar en la escuela… sale demasiada sangre --agregó cuando llegamos a su oficina. Helen se recargó contra la puerta y respiró hondo --te controlas muy bien Helen… --dijo sonriéndole.

De repente me ví volando hacia atrás y estrellándome contra la pared, escuché un gruñido bajo y feroz. Levanté la mirada y me topé con Carlisle que detenía a Helen, sus ojos fieros fijos en mí me hicieron estremecer, reflejaban tanta furia que me congelé mirándola. El gruñido frío provenía de ella, se agitaba en los brazos de Carlisle.

¡Madre santa, se le escapó! Se le resbaló por no supe donde solo miré el escritorio frente a mí partido por la mitad y a Carlisle de nuevo abrazándola sobre los pedazos de madera.

--Em… Emmett sal de aquí --murmuró Carlisle aferrándose a Helen --ve a urgencias a que te curen eso… y pide un taxi para ir a casa --me puse de pie, no podía dejar de mirar a Helen que seguía pataleando y soltando unas maldiciones increíbles, incluso hablaba en otro idioma y Carlisle le contestaba igual… parecía Italiano. Parecía sedienta, de repente lo que quedaba del escritorio de Carlisle comenzó a incendiarse -- ¡sal por la ventana! --me gritó Carlisle, increíble, él nunca gritaba.

Intentó pegarla contra la pared pero no podía, no se la dejaba nada fácil.

Helen era hábil y parecía muy fuerte, con una mano intentó cubrirle la nariz a Helen. Ella gruñó de nuevo mientras Carlisle le decía algo en Italiano, tuve que brincar por la ventana, pensé no ir a urgencias e irme a casa pero Esme podría tener problemas con que me saliera tanta sangre de la ceja.

Después de que me curaran en urgencias y me dieran demasiadas puntadas para mi gusto. Me subí a un taxi que por cierto me cobró 50 dólares después del viaje de media hora.

-- ¿Emmett qué te pasó? --Esme bajó como un rayo, se me acercó y examinó la herida de la ceja, mi labio hinchado, mi brazo en el bobo cabrestillo, mis costillas maltrechas que no tengo ni idea de cómo se enteró de ello, los golpes de mis mejillas y mi ojo que seguramente se pondría morado dentro de poco.

--Un pequeño proble… --intenté explicarme quitándole algunos datos pero la mirada de quien empezaba a considerar mi madre me detuvo y su voz severa me hizo desistir de volver a intentarlo.

--Emmett, esos aretes se irán sin réplica alguna

--Esme…

--Nada, no quiero cosas absurdas de las que después puedas… no importa que después no te arrepientas --corrigió rápidamente. Tenía razón, yo no me arrepentiría de eso.

-- ¡Oh vamos, tienes que admitir que me miro apuesto! --corrí hacia ella cuando sonrió, bueno, más bien mal corrí, esto podía funcionar. --me hace ver bien

--Sí… pero qué digo, claro que no Emmett te tienes que quitar eso…

--Ay mamá por favor --me paré frente a ella y la miré con mi mejor expresión de perrito desvalido, su gran sentido materno, como tanto decía Edward, salió a flote, pude ver mi triunfo reflejado en esos ojos dorados

--Bueno, bueno, pero te quitas esos horribles tatuajes…

-- ¿Emmett?, por todos los cielos ¿qué te pasó? --Bella bajó lentamente las escaleras, aún para ser humana era demasiado lenta.

Bella se quedaba en casa porque con los achaques del embarazo no podía estar cerca de Edward, extrañamente no le molestaba el olor de los demás vampiros… y con lo exagerado de él, la comprendía perfectamente. Aunque… exagerados si lo pensaba bien, todos lo eran. Pero entre él y Jasper se llevaban la palma. Y Edward le ganaba por mucho a Jasper.

--Estoy listo --miré a Dante que sonriente entraba por la puerta principal --solo unas horas más y podré hacer crecer a alguien, iré a preparar todo --de todos, ese era el más extraño. Sin decir algo más pasó de largo a la cocina.

-- ¿Qué, ya no vomitas tanto? --miré a Bella que se sonrojó. Qué bien me caía esta chica, era simpática.

--En cuanto Edward aparezca --suspiró yendo hacia la estancia, la seguí riendo.

-------BELLA POV------------

Había escuchado que una mujer embarazada tenía ciertos achaques, repudiaban algunos olores, algunas comidas, se les antojaban cosas extrañas o incluso no podían ver a determinadas personas, por lo general a los esposos o los padres de sus hijos. Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada me invadieron un montón de sentimientos, pero nunca imaginé que tuviera que evitar a Edward, no había forma de que él me produjera coraje o algo para intentar alejarlo, sin embargo, su excesivo y antes delicioso olor dulce me ocasionaban nauseas, al principio habían sido todos los vampiros y lo contrarrestaba Jake que olía más normal, pero poco después pude tolerar a los demás, a casi todos menos a Edward. Jacob se burlaba diciendo que lo culpaba de mi estado pero yo no podía estar más feliz con ese embarazo.

Los vampiros cuyos olores no repudiaba aparecieron poco después de que Emmett se pusiera a cambiar canales en la televisión sin dejarlo en algo que ver. Nessie reía junto a Alice, Jasper sonreía mirándolas y Rosalie parecía pensativa.

--Te acompaño a dormir --miré a Nessie que me sonreía con sus brazos a mí alrededor. Al parecer Edward le había dado algunas instrucciones, negué y me acomodé en el sofá. Ella soltó su risa como de campanas al sentarse junto a mí, me echó un brazo sobre los hombros mientras los demás se distribuían por la casa en busca de algo que hacer. No sabía lo que hacían los vampiros después de la escuela, al menos en este lugar -- ¿y ya tienes un nombre para…? --Nessie se interrumpió y arrugó el entrecejo, Jasper apareció rápidamente

--Llévala arriba --susurró, Nessie asintió y antes de que pudiera preguntar me tomó en brazos como si pesara medio kilo y me llevó escaleras arriba, ni siquiera pude cerrar los ojos. Ya me conocía lo suficiente por lo que me dejó en el baño del cuarto de Edward, al menos habían intentado cambiarle un poco el olor y me alegré de no tener el olfato como un vampiro.

--Lo siento, debí haberte avisado para que cerraras los ojos al menos

Nessie era tan parecida a Edward, se disculpaba por cualquiera cosa aunque no tuviera culpa de nada.

--Tranquila, debí haberlo imaginado cuando Jasper dijo "_llévala arriba"_ --le sonreí pero ella no pareció encontrar gracia en lo que dije, miraba hacia la ventana con el entrecejo muy junto. Un gesto que la hacía más parecida aún a Edward. -- ¿qué pasa?

--Volvieron los Vulturis y mi padre quiere que te mantenga lejos --dijo mirándome, negó con la cabeza y me señaló el abdomen hinchándolo con las manos. Por lo que entendí, no debían saber que yo estaba embarazada y no pregunté.

Me acosté en silencio al saber que no platicaría más, seguía mirando hacia la puerta. Poco a poco me empecé a sentir aletargada, tenía el estómago vacío por lo que cuando me quedaba dormida me lo impidió la terrible hambre que me invadió. Edward me había hecho prometerle que no me detendría para pedir algo pero no me atrevía a pedir lo que se me acababa de antojar.

--Al fin se fueron --murmuró Nessie girándose confundida, me pregunté si me diría lo que habían hablado o tendría órdenes de mantenerme dentro de lo que no me fuera a hacer correr --te miras demasiado delgada y pálida --comentó como si dijera el color de mi ropa, pero su mirada fue estricta como la de Alice cuando analizaba mis insulsos jeans y las horribles blusas que a su ver usaba -- ¿no tienes hambre?

Sentí como la sangre me inundaba con terrible rapidez, la expresión de Nessie se contrajo en una mueca violenta y en un borrón de colores brincó hacia la ventana, solo pude verla cuando estuvo sentada en la enorme rama a poco del cristal. Me miraba adolorida, justo como solía hacerlo Edward, sentí un retortijón al verla. Desearía ser de nuevo un vampiro.

--Lo siento Nessie, Edward dijo que solo serían un par de meses más y…

--No, yo lo siento pero es que tu sangre…

Guardó silencio y bajó la mirada como si lo que fuera a decir la avergonzara. Ahora que hablaba de sangre, sentí que algo me pateaba el estómago y volví a sonrojarme.

-- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? --me preguntó Nessie aún sentada sobre el árbol, su mirada adolorida había cambiado a una de picardía, simplemente era la viva imagen de su padre, solo con mis ojos y los rizos de Charlie. Me pregunté como sería este bebé. Esperaba que igual que Nessie, que se pareciera tanto a Edward.

--Es que… tengo hambre

--Lo hubieras dicho antes, sale una hamburguesa y una malteada grandes --rió y se dejó caer

--Pero…

Sí, era verdad que últimamente era lo único que comía pero no se me antojaba exactamente eso. El bebé volvió a patearme, un poco más fuerte esta vez.

-- ¿Quieres sangre? --el susurro de Edward detrás de mí me hizo dar un brinco

-- ¿Sangre? --Nessie subió por la ventana y curiosa se acercó -- ¿cómo sabes eso? se supone que no puedes escucharla

--Pasó lo mismo contigo

Explicó Edward y yo me volví a sonrojar más furiosamente.

-- ¡Ay cielos! --exclamó Nessie y se apresuró a salir

--Te ves hermosa --Edward susurró desde la puerta y yo tuve que ahogar las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo, el ligero olor que me llegaba me revolvía el estómago, estaba segura de que si me acercaba más terminaría vomitando -- Rose ¿podrías venir a hacerle compañía y traer algo de sangre por favor?

Deseé besarlo y que me estrechara entre sus brazos pero me rendí al recordar que el estómago se me seguía revolviendo. Me sonrió y se fue, un par de segundos después apareció Rosalie con una botella con popote. Me senté en la cama mientras bebía y era increíble lo bien que me sentaba a pesar de que apenas se me notaba el embarazo, no tenía ni siquiera un mes. Tomé otra botella más y aunque intenté negarme, no me escucharon, como siempre. Rosalie me ayudó a bañar, me sentía quizá peor mientras alguien como Rosalie me miraba desnuda aunque debo admitir que me alegró que no me escucharan pues el simple olor del shampoo que Edward usaba me mareó y casi caigo.

--Bella, si tomas la medicina del tocador --la voz de Edward me llegó seria desde la habitación --podrás al menos estar en la misma habitación que yo, tengo que hablar contigo, Alice y Emmett.

Miré a Rosalie mientras me metía en la bata que ella extendía hacia mí, se alzó de hombros y me ayudó a vestir. Me empezaba a sentir desvalida. Al salir de la habitación, casi me llevaba en brazos.

-- ¿Por qué un tatuaje de lobo Bella?

El siseo de Edward me pareció extraño, tenía el entrecejo demasiado junto y el caramelo de sus ojos estaba endurecido. Y yo no sabía que decir ni a que venía eso, pensé que lo había superado, así que no contesté.

--Mientras te bañabas --siguió relatando, respiraba hondo más de lo normal --miré a través de los ojos de Rosalie…

-- ¡Eh picarón! --exclamó Emmett entre carcajadas. Edward le gruñó y Rosalie le contestó

Esme sin comprender, igual que yo. Detuvo lo que parecía sería una gran pelea. De inmediato sentí que el ambiente se llenaba de calma gracias a Jasper. Pero Edward siguió exponiendo su punto aunque a mi ver solo daba rodeos y el efecto del dichoso medicamento parecía pasar rápidamente, el estómago se me revolvía más aún, dudo mucho que vaya a soportar hasta que Edward deje de dar tantas vueltas.

Edward siguió hablando, pero cuando en un siseo apenas bajo su aliento, dijo algo sobre la mitad del tatuaje de lobo que desaparecía, tuve que correr al baño. Sentí el olor de Edward seguirme pero se detuvo antes de llegar a donde yo vomitaba lo poco que había comido, que en este caso solo era sangre.

Cuando pude erguirme, unos brazos cálidos me ayudaron. No era ningún vampiro, los brazos de Jake me rodearon y me llevaron a la estancia donde los gritos de Edward se escuchaban exigiendo una explicación a mi tatuaje falso, no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos junto a la puerta para que el olor de Edward no me llegara tan fuerte y no tener que regresar al baño, pero Edward gruñía entre siseos y Emmett solo reía.

-- Los suyos también son falsos? --preguntó Jasper con un tono de esperanza en la voz, o al menos a mí me lo pareció. Alice dio una risita y Emmett soltó una enorme carcajada

--No que va, Bella le tenía demasiado miedo a Edward como para hacerlo de verdad

Edward le gruñó a Emmett, el rió más fuerte mientras Rosalie se interponía entre ambos.

-- ¡Casi me da un infarto Emmett cuando vi eso, en qué rayos estabas pensando! ¡pero si es que tú no piensas!

--Oh hombre, si no te puede dar algo…

Edward gruñó de nuevo con el comentario risueño de Emmett y no lo vi, solo escuché el estruendo como de dos rocas estrellándose. Pensé en que Edward se había lanzado contra Emmett y Rosalie lo detenía pero ella estaba junto a mí, Jasper permanecía con Alice, Esme se miraba asustada y Nessie seguía en el sofá.

--Tranquilo que es un humano --murmuró Jake abrazándolo

--Humano, pero cuando no lo sea --gruñó apartándose de Jacob que ahogó una risita --una broma de muy mal gusto --se giró hacia mí con esos penetrantes ojos dorados y me encogí en los brazos de Rosalie que habían suplantado rápidamente los de Jacob -- ¿Por qué?

--Emmett, apuesta, perdí --balbuceé e intenté sonreír pero el que Edward se presionara con fuerza el puente de la nariz me alentó a no hacerlo

--Renesmee estás castigada --soltó Edward de repente, Nessie que reía al parecer muy divertida dio un brinco

-- ¡Ey yo no hice nada, no puedes castigarme!

Edward volvió a gruñir, balbuceó algo que no logré entender y salió de la casa, miré a los demás en busca de una explicación. Edward nunca se había comportado así conmigo.

--Creo que ya es demasiada la presión de todos estos cambios y ahora lo del embarazo --escuché casi suspirar a Jasper, los miré.

Esme se sentó junto a Rosalie y Jasper se quedó recargado detrás del sofá. Yo seguía sin entender la presión del embarazo y al parecer Nessie tampoco, miré como se giraba y limpiaba una lágrima, nadie pareció darse cuenta de que más lágrimas siguieron a esa y como rápidamente se retiró. Ellos siguieron hablando sobre la presión y que Dante tenía que apresurarse a tener las emulsiones porque cada vez tenían más problemas con los humanos. Yo me escabullí lentamente hacia las escaleras, Rosalie me miró pero solo señalé hacia arriba, estuve segura que me siguió con la vista y con suma atención y yo subí pensando exageradamente cada paso, no tenía ganas de que me atraparan y me llevaran hasta la cama. Quería hablar con Renesmee aunque estaba segura de que todos escucharían pero alguna parte de mi cerebro me iba a hacer pensar que estábamos solas. Era extraño pero parecía que Nessie necesitaba a su madre y de alguna forma yo aunque no lo recordara necesitaba a mi hija. Mi relación con ella es más de amiga como con Alice y parece que Renesmee no le toma demasiada importancia al hecho de que yo sea humana, salvo cuando mi sangre le cuesta trabajo. Llegué a la habitación de Edward y mi hija –que extraño se escuchaba eso – estaba sentada en la ventana, por como se movía su espalda supe que estaba llorando, me acerqué a ella, no me anuncié porque ya sabía que estaba ahí.

--Renesmee…

-- ¿Te arrepientes de seguir con ese embarazo? --se giró y me preguntó antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase, yo le sonreí mirando detenidamente mi apenas abultado abdomen.

--Por supuesto que no, así como jamás me arrepentiría de haber seguido con mi primer embarazo… lo único que realmente temo es perder todos los recuerdos que debería tener de ti, de tus primeros pasos, cuando hablaste, cuando aprendiste a leer… cuando… me dijiste mamá --Nessie bajó rápidamente de la ventana y me abrazó, algunas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de mis ojos cuando sentí el cálido cuerpo de Renesmee

--Lo siento, no debería ponerme así

--Cierto --le sonreí y me aparté lentamente --deberías estar feliz porque tendrás un hermanito o hermanita --su mirada volvió a entristecerse --seguro Edward encontrará la forma para que pueda recordar todo, no te preocupes, no puede ser tan malo el embarazo…

Intenté convencerme de ello, por fortuna, Renesmee tenía que cazar y Jacob la acompañó. Yo me recosté sobre la cama y cerré los ojos, sentí como las lágrimas se desbordaron. Quería recordar lo que era tener una familia, pero no podía porque mis últimos recuerdos eran de mi fiesta de 18 años, todos aquellos pares de ojos repentinamente hambrientos, el gruñido de Jasper y como Emmett y Rosalie lo sacaban de la habitación… Jake ayudándome a superar todo, los días que pasábamos en su garaje tomando refresco caliente mientras arreglaba las motocicletas… pero de mi hija no tenía nada, de mi vida con Edward, de cómo mi relación con Rosalie había mejorado, sentía que me faltaba la mitad de mi vida…

--No llores, sabes que no soporto verte sufrir --los fríos dedos de Edward me recorrieron la cara, secó mis lágrimas con un beso y una sonrisa me cruzó el rostro.

--No sufro --le dije sin abrir los ojos, me sentía tan cansada que no sentía muchas ganas de abrirlos --solo quería recordar… --un bostezo cortó mi frase y él rápidamente se acomodó junto a mí justo como lo hacía cuando tenía la intención de que me durmiera y no iba a renegar a ello. Me pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza y me apretó contra él, puso sus fríos labios junto a mi oreja y comenzó a tararear mi canción y yo me dejé llevar.

Una mano más caliente de lo que esperaba, al menos contando con quien me había quedado dormida me despertó. Me estiré un poco y abrí los ojos, una mirada idéntica a la mía me recibió. Nessie me sonreía ¿pícaramente?. Me quedé mirándola en silencio, sonreía como Edward, sus rizos estaban perfectamente arreglados, su ropa como siempre estaba perfectamente escogida, en pocas palabras ella era perfecta y… ¿por qué tenía ese brillo en los ojos?, ese brillo que se parecía tanto al de…

--No, no importa lo que sea no voy a ir --dije mientras con cuidado de no marearme me sentaba, ella me sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y su cara se iluminó de forma increíble.

--Oh ándale

--No Renesmee, no voy a… ¿dónde está Edward?

--Salió a cazar con toda la familia

--No pudo dejarnos solos…

--Los lobos nos cuidan --su sonrisa se amplió de una forma que me dio miedo --fueron a cazar con Helen porque ella tuvo un problemilla con Emmett y… te ayudo a vestirte --no la miré cuando brincó de la cama y las puertas del closet de Edward se abrieron

-- ¡Estoy embarazada!

--Pero no desahuciada --asomó la cabeza desde el closet, sonreía igual que Edward cuando ganaba

--Vas a terminar castigada, Edward tiene un carácter de…

--Oh sí, ya sé el carácter que tiene mi padre… esto --me arrojó una falda que miré con horror, unos zapatos que no me molesté en mirar demasiado tiempo solo para comprobar que no tuvieran tacón y por fortuna pensó en que me caía demasiado.

--Nessie…

--Oye, si algo pasa y mi papá tiene que transformarte cuando nazca mi hermanito o hermanita… ¿no quieres recordar haber hecho algo con tu hija?

-- Exactamente --suspiré tomando la falda para ponérmela -- ¿cuánto tiempo pasas con Alice? --Nessie solo me sonrió con más ganas.

Alice, Emmett y Nessie eran los más entusiasmados. Yo intentaba no quejarme para no arruinar la noche pero a Jake no le importaba si arruinaba algo o no. Pareciera que no quería ir, me miraba con dolor y miraba a Nessie con una adoración que solo lo hacía ver como idiota y yo aún espero que me explique lo que eso significa. Sé que es un lobo o que se transforma en lobo pero eso solo lo hace más raro aún.

--Nessie, aún podemos volver

--Ya Jake, deja de quejarte

--Sabes que Bella es un imán de peligro ¿verdad?

Quise refutar lo que decía Jake pero si eso me ayudaba a regresar a la casa…

--Síp, pero está con dos lobotes que morirían por ella así que no hay problema y es temprano, solo vamos de compras y al cine, no la llevaría a un antro o un bar, está embarazada por todos los cielos

--Pero…

--Sabes que suenas como mi papá ¿verdad, Jacob?

Por la sonrisa de Nessie cuando dijo eso, era un golpe bajo pero a Jake no le importó en lo más mínimo porque siguió quejándose aunque ahora entre dientes. Los árboles pasaban a una velocidad impresionante, solo podía ver manchas de colores. Yo sabía que de nada me serviría pedirle que redujera la velocidad así que mejor cerré los ojos, quizá podría dormirme y lo tomarían como algún síntoma de que me sentía mal sin que yo tuviera que mentir, aunque no sirvió de nada, solo Jacob me preguntó si estaba bien.

Cuando estacionamos afuera del enorme centro comercial, sentí ganas de llorar. Ya no tenía tantas náuseas o me mareaba así que seguro no me tendrían alguna mínima consideración.

--Jake deja de gimotear que nada va a pasar, vamos a volver antes de que siquiera piensen en regresar…

--Dices eso porque no sabes como es Bella como humana --masculló Jake, lo miré molesta pero él me ignoro, seguía lamentándose su suerte. Alcancé a escuchar algo de que Edward lo dejaría sin poder tener hijos y una parte de mí, lo deseó.

Alice y Nessie se internaron en la primer boutique que miraron, Seth se burlaba de Jacob que no dejaba de mirarme. Incluso me siguió cuando me dio hambre y a falta de sangre fui a la primer hamburguesería que miré en la entrada. Seth y Emmett se quedaron con las chicas para cuidarlas, como si algo fuera a pasarles, yo estaría comiendo con Jake.

Me senté a una mesa mientras Jacob iba por la comida pero no tenía ni dos minutos sentada cuando dos grandulones se sentaron en las sillas vacías y la que quedaba la apartaron de una patada, los miré con una ceja enarcada pero el más grande se recargó sobre la mesa y me sonrió… tenía mal aliento.

-- Está ocupado

--Oye lindura, ¿qué te parece si vamos por ahí?

-- ¿Por qué mejor no se van ustedes solos?

--Anda ricura --extendió una enorme y peluda mano sobre la mesa con la intención de tocarme la cara, me eché hacia atrás en la silla y busqué a Jacob pero él estaba concentrado mirando el menú, me las tendría que arreglar sola entonces

-- No me toques --le ordené y tuve un repentino deja vú pero ahora estaba en un centro comercial, era de día y a unos metros tenía a un licántropo un poco paranoico

--Yo sé que sí quieres --dijo parándose, de pie era más grande, quizá tanto como Jacob solo que éste sujeto era como diez veces más ancho que Jake.

El otro también se puso de pie y ambos se me acercaron, ¿en verdad tenía mala suerte? Se pusieron a cada lado y me sentí realmente pequeña.

--No quiero que mi amigo les haga daño --les dije con sinceridad, Jake era… pues era Jake y realmente podía hacerles algo, ellos rieron burlescos mientras mis ojos dieron con botellas de salsa, mostaza y mayonesa supuse, si se me acercaban un poco más y Jake no me escuchaba, me aseguraría de que la salsa fuera picante y le metería las botellas a los ojos y tal vez en la nariz.

-- ¿Algún problema? --me alegré al escuchar esa amenazante voz, aunque no era a quien esperaba ver. Emmett estaba de brazos cruzados frente a esos dos enormes mastodontes.

--Emm, mejor ve por Jake

-- Dejen de molestar a mi hermanita o le hablo a mi hermanote, ups miren, ahí viene

Ay no, en verdad invoco los problemas. Jacob dejó las cuatro bandejas de comida en la mesa de a lado y con mirada seria se acercó, se puso de brazos cruzados junto a Emmett que reía con demasiadas ganas. Y como si alguien hubiera presionado el botón para liberar la testosterona Jake se lanzó contra el más grande y Emmett contra el otro. Negué pesadamente con la cabeza, tomé la hamburguesa más grande que encontré, la bolsita con papas fritas y el vaso con malteada y me fui. Por supuesto que no iría a donde Alice y Renesmee me obligarían a probarme ropa e incluso podrían bombardearme con ropa de maternidad, me recorrió un escalofrío tremendo. Así que busqué alguna librería, total, la eternidad es mucho tiempo para leer y quizá podría darle uso a la tarjeta que siento que me quema en el bolsillo ¿por qué la había aceptado? Fácil, porque Renesmee la había metido a mi falda antes de que pudiera decir algo… y eso era otra cosa ¿yo usando una falda? Solo cuando conocí a mi familia de vampiros o al menos es lo que recuerdo.

Llegué a una enorme librería, parecían tener libros de cualquier tema al menos mejor que la que me había encontrado en port angeles y ahora no podría tener un incidente como aquel. Bueno, mi familia andaba por ahí, en algún lado de esos miles de metros de construcción y desperdicio de dinero, debían estar. Así que entré, el muchacho que atendía la caja me sonrió, debía rondar los 20 y tantos. Vagué entre estanterías buscando un buen libro o al menos uno que me llamara la atención, hasta que me detuve en la sección de terror, no pude evitar reírme al ver los libros frente a los que me había detenido.

--Los de vampiros son los que mas se venden --di un brinco al escuchar esa voz --lamento haberte asustado --el encargado que me había sonreído se apresuró a disculparse aunque sin borrar esa boba sonrisa del rostro, suspiré y le regresé la sonrisa. -- ¿buscas algo en especial? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

--Gracias, pero solo estoy mirando

Él asintió y siguió ahí parado sonriéndome y de vez en cuando hablando maravillas sobre… vampiros. Como si no supiera yo suficiente de ellos, pero el que parecía no saber nada era él, ¿acaso no sabía que el decir solo estoy mirando, es la invitación para el empleado para dejar de molestar?.

--Oye, en 15 minutos…

Suspiré… de nuevo… y decidí cortarle antes de que se ilusionara demasiado.

--Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya, mi esposo debe estar preguntándose donde me he metido --le sonreí mientras tomaba algunos libros de vampiros -- ¿podrías cobrarme por favor? --fue clara la desilusión que le cruzó por el rostro pero al menos tendría el pretexto de haberme hecho comprar toda una saga de 7 libros sobre vampiros, sería interesante la cara de mi familia cuando los vieran.

Con una bolsa considerablemente pesada, salí de la librería y me dispuse a buscar otra o al menos a pasear lo suficiente para que cuando llegara con Renesmee viera cuan cansada estaba y no se empeñara en arrastrarme a tiendas de ropa o accesorios. ¿Quién se suponía que era la madre? Aunque yo no recordara nada.

Seguí caminando y mirando tiendas, eran demasiadas y la bolsa pesaba bastante. Así que me senté en una banca, saqué el primer libro de la saga y empecé a leer. _"Los seres mas hermosos que pueden existir sobre la faz de la tierra, perfectos…"_ y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con ese autor. Leí las páginas casi con avidez, la narración envolvía muy rápido "_y entonces, contra todo lo predicho le arrancó la vida sintiendo como dentro de él algo más latía, esa calidez que provocaba la sangre de la única persona a la que pudo amar en su siglo de inmortalidad, era algo que había ansiado por tanto tiempo que pensó que en realidad existía la gloria eterna. Pero lo eterno no duraba un par de minutos y ahora que la calidez disminuía solo a su cuerpo y en su garganta ardía algo más que las ansias de sangre se dio cuenta de que se desgarraba y el cuerpo lánguido de su victima…"_ un vampiro enamorado de una humana, ¿de dónde me suena eso?, me reí de mi propio chiste, algunas personas que pasaban se giraron para mirarme, seguramente preguntándose la razón por la que me reía sola. Bueno, pero en mi historia el vampiro había tenido más fuerza y si… cerré el libro con mi dedo como separador y miré la portada, pues sí, sí era el primero de la saga pero si ya había matado a su amor, a la única persona a la que podía amar ¿cómo iban a seguir los otro seis libros?.

Para responder a eso tendría que seguir leyendo. Así que eso hice, pero conforme avanzaba solo hacía énfasis en el sufrimiento del hermoso vampiro, que por alguna extraña razón tenía el cabello color bronce y hermosos ojos verdes, a estos vampiros no les cambiaba el color de ojos, Edmund sufría demasiado, era casi desgarrador. Vagaba solo maldiciéndose y… comencé a llorar, no podía evitarlo, la historia era tan triste que… que simplemente lloré y me abracé intentando inútilmente consolarme. Malditas hormonas del embarazo y maldito el autor que tuvo que escoger un nombre tan parecido y el físico… ¿podrían haberme estado espiando para escribir el libro?.

-- ¿Bella? Ay gracias a Dios --escuché el gritito que dio Nessie a lo lejos, pronto llegó hasta mi y luego su voz sonó aterrada, balbuceaba sobre heridas, ofensas, enemigos, enfermedades e incluso creo haber escuchado algo sobre tornados. Me revisaba exhaustivamente.

-- ¿Por qué llora? --ese era Jacob que me miró ansioso o eso me pareció ver entre el mar de lágrimas que eran mis ojos, su voz, si era posible sonó más aterrada que la de Renesmee.

-- ¡No sé! ¡Pero si no se hubieran entretenido peleando esto no pasaría! --no fue mi imaginación el tono de reclamo que le dio a la palabra "entretenido", aún en mi mente donde me imaginaba a Edward sufriendo tanto.

Ellos siguieron hablando pero yo no escuché, sentía una opresión tan horrible en el pecho que lo único que quería era ir con Edward y abrazarlo, sentirlo a mi lado, asegurarme de que no sufría.

-- ¿Podemos irnos? Por favor --supliqué sintiendo el corazón echo una dura pelota. Renesmee asintió rápidamente y Jake me ayudó a parar, deslicé el libro en la bolsa y los seguí.

--Oh --murmuró Alice a mi lado --Edward estará muy molesto por algo

Cómo era posible que siguiera teniendo visiones tan claras siendo humana. Nessie hizo una mueca, suspiró y siguió caminando.

--O eso creo --agregó Alice haciéndonos reír y de repente toda la tristeza que había sentido se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado, incluso me dieron ganas de ir al cine, ya que estábamos aquí e iban a regañar a Nessie y a Jake, mejor disfrutarlo.

-- ¿Podemos ir al cine? --todos se detuvieron y me miraron en cuanto dije eso, yo me sonrojé irremediablemente

--Pero si…

--Es que me dieron ganas y se me antojaron unas palomitas, nachos, chocolates y un enorme refresco --le sonreí a Renesmee que me miraba boquiabierta

--Bueno, ya que me van a recluir en el infierno, mejor merecerlo completamente --me contestó mi hija, – y yo seguía sin poder acostumbrarme del todo a decirle hija a alguien que se miraba de mi edad – pero se parecía tanto a Edward que algo me gritaba que debía acostumbrarme.

En el cine, Emmett era el más emocionado. No recordaba haber ido a alguno, Seth y Jake se encargaron de dejar en bancarrota la dulcería. La película era sobre… ¿hombres lobos peleando contra vampiros?, ¿acaso ni en la ciencia ficción podía salirme de ese mundo de fantasía?. Jacob gritaba a todo pulmón y Seth de vez en cuando le seguía la corriente mientras Renesmee negaba pesadamente. La sentí dar un brinco cuando la película iba por la mitad, gimió mientras miraba algo.

-- ¿Contestarías y le mentirías diciendo que fue tu idea y me obligaste? --me susurró al oído, la miré sin entender y cuando me di cuenta de lo que me daba comprendí. Abrió más los ojos y pude ver en esa acción a Edward intentando sonsacarme algo de lo que pensaba, le sonreí, tomé el pequeño teléfono y salí de la sala. Con todo a tanto volumen nunca iba a escuchar y no quería ponerme a gritar.

-- ¿Hola, Edward?

--_Bella ¿Dónde están? --_su voz como terciopelo me respondió ansiosa del otro lado

--En el cine, estaba aburrida y le pedí a los chicos que me trajeran y antes de que digas algo, los obligué

--_Sabes que no creo eso ¿por qué contestas el teléfono de Nessie?_

_--_Salí al baño y no me di cuenta de que llevaba colgada la bolsa de Nessie, me la dio para que se la cuidara mientras maniobraba en los asientos con toda la dulcería que compraron los lobos --intenté que mi voz pareciera normal y bueno, algo de cierto había en lo que acababa de decir. Los lobos si habían comprado toda la dulcería

--_Sabes que puede ser…_

--Sí, lo siento. Me comporté como humana --sonreí sabiendo lo que le gustaba a Edward que disfrutara de mi humanidad, aunque algo no estaba bien en mi plan para que no se molestara

--_Sí, ahora que quiero mantenerte como vampiro disfrutas siendo humana _--masculló frustrado, sí, eso era lo que no estaba bien, se suponía que yo debía ser vampiro, no comportarme como humano.

--Lo siento Edward, pero la película ya va a terminar y nos vamos rápido… te lo prometo

--_Está bien Bella, solo dile a Nessie que puede despedirse por un buen tiempo de esa cacharro rosa que llama auto… te amo cariño _--y cortó la llamada.

Suspiré y regresé a la sala, yo le había dicho que eso pasaría pero ella no escuchó. ¿Por qué había heredado esa manía por las compras?. Llegué a mi lugar y le di el celular, los encontré rápido gracias a los gritos de queja de Jacob.

-- ¿Qué tanto se enojó?

--Dijo algo de que te olvidaras del cacharro rosa que llamas auto

-- ¡Qué! --hasta Jake y Seth se callaron al escucharla gritar, Renesmee apretó los dientes y se cruzó de brazos.

De reojo podía ver como movía los labios, no alcanzaba a escuchar algo y por la mirada que tenía supuse que no quería saber lo que decía. En uno de los gritos de queja de Jacob y las carcajadas de Emmett, el gerente apareció y nos exigió salir porque perturbábamos a los demás. Nessie no dijo nada solo salió echa una furia y Jake no se atrevió a quejarse al mirarla así. Renesmee condujo más rápido que cuando íbamos al centro comercial.

-- ¡Baja la velocidad! --exclamé aterrada al ver que la aguja del velocímetro daba contra el tope y ella seguía aplastando el acelerador. Entonces, un gruñido me congeló. Miré a Renesmee con los labios enroscados sobre sus dientes y una mirada molesta. Escuché vagamente que Jacob intentaba llamarle la atención y algo explotó en mi pecho.

-- ¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen! --sentí todas las miradas fijas en mí, incluso la de Renesmee -- ¡eso sí se lo diré a tu padre, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! --noté la mirada aterrada de Renesmee. No supe de donde había sacado ese repentino instinto materno pero en lugar de dolerme me había molestado esa acción de Nessie.

-- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, perdón, perdón, perdón, no quería pero estoy tan molesta con mi papá que… lo siento! Haré lo que quieras pero no le digas por favor porque… oh que más da, de todas formas lo va a ver en la mente de los demás… pero lo siento mamá, perdóname

--Está bien, no te preocupes. De nada servirá que intente hablar con Edward ¿verdad?

--Verdad --suspiró Nessie disminuyendo la velocidad.

Después de eso, el viaje transcurrió en silencio, bueno casi por los ronquidos de Seth y Emmett. Los quince minutos que tardamos en llegar pasaron muy rápido. Nessie dio otro largo suspiro cuando estacionaba el coche en el enorme garaje de los Cullen. Sentí unas tremendas ganas de vomitar en cuanto abrí puse un pie afuera del coche, miré hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina y me di cuenta de la razón. Me abracé a Jacob que me levantó en brazos y me cubrió la nariz con su enorme mano. Cuando Jake iba lentamente hacia la casa pude ver a Nessie que se quedaba recargada contra la carrocería del coche y solo pude susurrar un "_no seas muy duro con ella por favor"_ antes de que el olor de Edward hiciera que todo a mí alrededor girara.

Jacob me dejó lentamente en la estancia, Edward había estado recientemente ahí así que no pude evitar correr hacia el baño y vomitar lo poco que había comido. Cuando pude regresar – una vez que no tuve nada en el estomago – me topé con algo que no me había dado cuenta la primera vez que estuve en ese lugar. Helen y Rosalie discutían en medio del lugar.

-- ¡Claro y tú no tuviste nada que ver con que llegara así!

-- ¡No!, yo quise detenerlo ¿crees que habría querido que lo golpearan en esa forma? --reclamó Helen incrédula. Los demás habían llegado ya, Emmett miraba televisión, Alice estaba sentada en un sofá con Jasper, y Seth se había parado junto a Helen.

-- ¡Ajá, te creo tú no fuiste!

Di un brinco cuando Helen gruñó furiosa, ya había olvidado como podía ser Rosalie de hiriente pero eso no me pareció que lo fuera. Helen apretó los puños a sus costados y cerró los ojos con fuerza como si intentara evitar algo.

--Me vas a decir que tampoco tuviste algo que ver con los aretes y los tatuajes

--Como si no lo conocieras… olvidas que es mi padre, ¿crees que querría que algo malo le pasara a mi padre? Quien sabe si esos aparatos de los tatuajes o los aretes estaban limpios --los ojos de Helen eran apenas unas rendijas. Emmett brincó el sofá y en un instante estuvo junto a mí mirando con los ojos como platos a Helen mientras repetía una y otra vez "padre, ¿acaso dijo padre?. -- suficiente tengo con la culpa de haber perdido el control de esa forma con mi padre como para que le agregues algo más tú

-- ¡Necesitaba la firma de alguien mayor para eso! --exclamó Rosalie

--Pues habrás sido tú porque ni siquiera tengo identificación!

-- ¡No me hables así! --Helen volvió a cerrar los ojos

-- ¡Tú no me hables así!

-- ¡Helen!

Con el grito de Rosalie, Helen abrió los ojos y sin explicación aparente el brazo de Rosalie se incendió. Todo se volvió un caos, Seth abrazó a una estupefacta Helen que se maldijo en voz alta y apretó de nuevo los parpados, unos brazos fríos me apartaron de todo mientras Rosalie se quitaba la blusa manga larga y una mancha aparecía en su brazo. No me fije en quien me abrazaba e ignoré las repentinas náuseas, no podía quitar la vista de la herida de Rosalie y ella se miraba el brazo incrédula.

--Maldita sea… soy un peligro --giré a tiempo para ver como la puerta principal golpeaba contra la pared al haber sido abierta rápidamente. Después Rosalie se hizo un borrón y desapareció.

-- ¿Estás bien? --me preguntó la voz más exquisita que había escuchado en mi existencia, sabía que vomitaría casi de inmediato pero me giré y después comprobar que mi boca no apestara a vomito, me prendí de esos labios perfectos que tanto había extrañado.

-- ¿Soy padre? --vagamente escuché la pregunta de Emmett y luego un golpe seco.

No podía creer el torrente de sensaciones que esos labios despertaban en mí. Sentía que explotaría y tenía deseos que no debía tener, no al menos en mi estado y el pequeño o pequeña, me pateó confirmándolo… sería demasiado peligroso. Mis dedos se enredaron en el delicioso cabello broncíneo y me pegué más a Edward, sentía el estómago revuelto y apunto de salir por mi boca pero no me importó. Sentí los labios de Edward curvarse en una sonrisa.

--Respira Bella --me dijo apretándome contra su pecho, respiré hondo en cuanto nuestros labios se separaron, tuve que correr al baño sin saber que era lo que vomitaría, pero valía la pena.

Cuando regresé a la estancia, ya me sentía un poco mejor y el olor de Edward no me incomodó tanto así que cuando sugirió salir, le pedí que no lo hiciera. No lo abrazaría como quería pero al menos lo estaría mirando. Me embobé mirando a Edward que sonreía burlesco intentando despertar a Emmett, Nessie se me acercó cabizbaja.

--Lamento haberte gruñido --una parte de mí me dijo que no debía estar tan renuente a dejar de mirar a Edward si era Nessie la que me hablaba pero la otra parte me pedía que lo siguiera mirando.

--Te dije que no importaba --dije y le sonreí en un intento de que se sintiera mejor

--Claro que importa --masculló Edward

-- ¿Tengo una hija? --cuando Edward asintió a un Emmett recién despertado, éste volvió a desmayarse arrancando una carcajada a mi novio ¿o sería mejor decir esposo? Esa palabra aún logra darme escalofríos.

-- ¿Me disculpas? --Renesmee insistió.

--Por supuesto que sí --la abracé, sería quizá que estaba embarazada o que esa mirada de dolor que había heredado de Edward a pesar de tener mis ojos, me lastimaba más que cualquier otra cosa

-- ¿Libros de vampiros? ¿Quién cree en esos mitos? --rió Jacob mirando la bolsa que Nessie había dejado sobre los sillones, sentí como toda la sangre se me subía a la cara y por las carcajadas de Jake, supuse que todos me miraban.

-- ¿Libros? --me preguntó Edward enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas, sus labios se curvaron de un lado solo un poco y me perdí en esos hermosos ojos dorados.

-- ¿No tienes suficiente con la realidad? --agregó Jasper aparentemente concentrado en despertar a su hermano, pero también sonreía.

--Un tipo quería una cita y fue la única forma de evitar que siguiera insistiendo, no importaba lo que le decía --murmuré abochornada, parpadeé al escuchar un suave gruñido nada parecido al de furia de Renesmee que había escuchado no hacía mucho, el ceño de Edward se había juntado y sus ojos estrechado un poco.

--Claro, ¿y tenías que comprar los 7 libros? ¿O fue un libro por pretendiente que encontraste Bells? --se mofó Jake y sentí que mi rostro no podía incendiarse más -- ¡Ja, si fueron 7! --Jacob empezó a carcajearse, volví a escuchar el gruñido de Edward. Nessie parecía divertida.

-- ¡Cállate Jacob!

-- ¿Una hija? --Emmett volvió a despertar e hizo la misma pregunta, antes de que Esme pudiera decirles que no le contestaran, Jasper asentía divertido y Emmett volvía a perder el conocimiento.

--Aún embarazada dejas a todos babeando Bella

--Jacob --susurré lo más amenazante que pude, que por la risa de Jake no ha de haber sido mucho

--Cuando dije que estaba casada…

-- ¿Al primero? --de alguna forma se las arregló para hablar entre sus espasmos de risas -- ¿Edward será celoso?

-- Tú sabrás --dije ya harta de sus risas. Jake se puso serio en un instante y Edward se irguió de donde estaba acuclillado intentando hacer reaccionar a Emmett y por su cara de diversión supuse que acababa de meter la pata.

Cuando Jake miraba a Nessie comprendí lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Habría forma de que Renesmee no hubiera entendido? También la miré, tenía los ojos hechos dos pequeñas rendijas y la boca ligeramente abierta. Al parecer entendió todo completamente.

-- ¿Tienes algo que explicar Jacob Black? --siseó Renesmee, Jake se estremeció y Edward ensanchó una sonrisa cínica que solo lo hizo ver más apuesto.

--Nessie… Nessie yo tengo que… tienes que… escúchame antes de hacer cualquier cosa por favor --balbuceó Jacob y una parte de mí rió satisfecha porque tuviera que pagar de una forma poco agradable y la otra parte me recordó que Nessie podría salir herida pero por su mirada furiosa supe que estaba molesta y no dolida, quería una explicación, simple y sencillamente.

--Si sabes lo que te conviene Jacob --dijo Edward sin borrar la sonrisa --deberías correr o al menos ir a alguna parte donde no haya objetos favoritos de Esme que Nessie pueda arrojarte

--Black --masculló Renesmee acercándose al lobo que miraba tentadora la puerta

--Lo agradecería mucho --dijo Esme, Jake asintió

-- ¡Tengo las pócimas listas para el…! --Dante que aparecía por las escaleras con algunas cosas de apariencia asquerosa en las manos, se detuvo al bajar -- ¿creo que no es el momento? --su comentario sonó a pregunta, todos asentimos.

-- ¡Tengo una hija! --y con el grito de Emmett, Jake saltó por una ventana y Nessie lo siguió.

¿Sería tan malo no sentir lástima por mi amigo?.

* * *

_**Sion**__**...  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	18. De nuevo no, por favor

**Todos sabemos que Twilight no me pertenece, si así fuera, no estaría escribiendo en español  
****

* * *

**

* * *

_**Yeeee, el proximo capitulo el gran final!!!!!!!!!! entre más reviews más rápido llega!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

EDWARD POV

* * *

Ahora que Bella volvía a ser humana me sentía terriblemente egoísta, más aún que la primera vez que decidí no apartarme de ella. De nuevo ponía en riesgo su vida… ¿cómo había podido embarazarla? Debí haber pensado en su seguridad pero es que jamás imaginé que con una sola vez y… y eso había pasado sin siquiera haberlo pensado, simplemente reaccioné ante el momento, hacía tanto tiempo que no… respiré hondo cuando Nessie regresó de su caza nocturna, no pude evitar la sonrisa que me cruzó el rostro, no le había hecho algo que me habría gustado a Jacob pero me bastaba.

--Pudiste haberme dicho --me reclamó parándose frente a mí, la miré intentando ignorar los gritos de Emmett mientras Dante lo transformaba

--No era quien para hacerlo, pero me alegra que lo hayan aclarado

-- ¿Sabes que pretexto me puso el muy…?

-- ¿Qué? --lo supe tan rápido como ella había pensado en la pregunta pero estaba tan molesta que hablaría y yo la escuché mientras se desahogaba, unos segundos después se sentó junto a mí y la envolví en mis brazos, era un alivio que no estuviera molesta conmigo o con Bella.

Bella, mi mujer siempre preocupándose por todos menos por ella. Había batallado demasiado para que por fin durmiera. No era que me quisiera librar de ella por algunas por horas porque eso nunca lo pensaría, jamás. Pero el hecho de no poder acercarme lo suficiente como para abrazarla y arrullarla con su canción era sofocante. Y todo porque Bella temía que Nessie cuando regresara la culpara o se molestara con ella. Yo sabía que mi hija no lo haría o al menos no dejaría que lo hiciera mientras su madre estuviera delicada, porque sí, así era como Bella estaba aunque se esforzara por demostrar lo contrario. Ninguna de las dos comprendía completamente el hecho de que Bella fuera humana y peor… estuviera embarazada de un vampiro… de nuevo.

En el primer embarazo de Bella terminó bien porque ella siguió a mi lado y junto a nuestra hija pero desde entonces hemos vivido tantas cosas que si bien estoy seguro de que ella volverá a escogerme, no me siento alegre de que ella pueda olvidar todo lo que vivió con Nessie en caso de que el parto del nuevo bebé resulte tan desastroso como el de Nessie pero intentaría que no fuera igual, así tuviera que atar a Bella. _Papá, no escuchaste nada de lo que dije ¿verdad?_, di un brinco con la voz mental de Nessie seguida por una gran calidez en la mejilla. Y entonces el rostro de Bella apareció en mi mente. Simplemente asentí.

--Sabes que no le reclamaré nada, de hecho, si me hubieras puesto atención sabrías que ni siquiera estoy molesta con Jacob, solo que las peleas siempre son buenas porque la reconciliación vale la pena… --me dijo en un tono de reclamo, le sonreí y besé su cabeza. Pero unos segundos después me congelé, mi imaginación había volado demasiado. La sentí reír contra mi pecho. _No seas mal pensado, eso lo esperaría del tío Emmett. _ Gruñí.

En un principio si me había asustado esa posibilidad pero toda mi preocupación cambió al embarazo, tendría que mantener a Bella quieta y sacar al bebé de alguna forma que no significara medio matar a mi esposa porque seguramente la transformación de Dante no la soportaría. Suspiré hundiendo el rostro entre el cabello de mi hija, cuanto extrañaba tener a Bella entre mis brazos.

-- Estás melancólico ¿eh papi? --dejé escapar una risita, hacía mucho que no se refería a mí en esa forma

-- Y tú un poco excesivamente cariñosa

--Estoy celosa del nuevo bebé --sonrió -- ¿un poco excesivamente? --agregó enarcando una ceja, le sonreí --ya en serio papá ¿qué ocurre? --cuadré mis hombros y la puse junto a mí, ni siquiera me había dado completa cuenta de cuando se había sentado sobre mis piernas.

--Renesmee --me puso atención al instante, noté el tono serio de mi voz y no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar en sus pensamientos mientras recapitulaba todo lo que había hecho últimamente y decidió que no había hecho algo como para que la regañara tan exageradamente serio, ya la había regañado por lo del cine, decidí ignorar su monologo interno --tengo que pedirte algo muy importante y no tiene que ver con el lobo --agregué antes de que lo pensara, ella asintió igualando mi seriedad --necesito que mantengas a Bella tranquila y en paz, que logres que no se mueva para nada y veas si puedes convencerla para usar un cómodo (bedpan)…

--Un… ¿qué?

--Cómodo --casi susurré

--No tengo ni idea de que…

-- ¡Estás completa e irrefutablemente loco Edward Cullen si crees que usaré uno de esos! --no me había dado cuenta de que Bella había despertado, el perderme en mis pensamientos era realmente malo. ¡Pudo haberse caído y…! mejor no pensar en eso, nada pasó. Aunque estaba muy molesta y demasiado cerca para el bien de su estómago. Me miraba con una chispa de molestia en los ojos que me hizo sonreír con solo verla.

-- ¡Ey esperen por mí para empezar la pelea! --exclamó Emmett emergiendo de la cocina, en mala hora había terminado su transformación, al menos ahora podía golpearlo.

No podía decirle a Bella que con el primer embarazo justo eso había provocado lo que… la histeria pasada. Quizá a Bella le serviría para renegar menos mis sugerencias pero no quería herir a Nessie porque ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que Bella aceptó seguir con un monstruo.

--No va a haber ninguna pelea Emmett --gruñó Bella, habría preferido que literalmente gruñera. Amaré a ese bebé como amo a Nessie pero el que la vida de Bella peligre me pone ansioso, más de lo que alguna vez pude haberme puesto --me alegra verte como nuevo --y ahí iban más cambios radicales de temperamento, ahora le sonreía a Emmett

-- ¿Así que lo volviste a hacer eh Eddie?

Un gruñido nació en mi pecho y salió con violencia entre mis dientes, apenas fui consciente de que mis labios se enroscaban hacia arriba y que estaba agachado listo para saltarle encima.

-- ¡Ey, ey que los cambios de humor son en las embarazadas no en los esposos y menos si son vampiros! --dijo con su sonrisa burlona y si Nessie no me hubiera tomado de la mano habría saltado sobre mi enorme y tonto hermano

--Tío, mi papá a estado bajo mucha presión y te prometo que la próxima vez que te burles no lo detendré… por cierto, me alegro de que estés de vuelta --Emmett sonrió abiertamente mirando a mi hija, ella corrió hacia él y aunque deseé que le diera un buen golpe solo lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla --iremos a hablar --se giró hacia Bella y la jaló escaleras arriba

-- ¡Jasper! --el gritito de Alice me sorprendió y me asomé a su cabeza interesado en ver que me perdía, ella nunca le gritaba a mi hermano, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que ahora que ella era vampiro nuevamente, él podía molestarse por los tatuajes -- ¡por todos los cielos Jazz! --miré a Jasper que bajaba las escaleras.

Había sido extraño que Alice hubiera sido la primera en ser transformada y que pasara toda la noche dormida y hasta ahora despertara. Jazz se había pasado la noche junto a ella, demostró más que de costumbre cuando ella despertó… pero ahora estaba molesto y no se la dejaría fácil o al menos eso pensaba él porque una visión de Alice me hizo soltar una carcajada.

-- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? --casi me gruñó Jasper, ahogué la carcajada con una mano rápidamente y negué.

Alice me dio una radiante sonrisa y se giró hacia su esposo.

--Anda Jazz, no te enojes por eso… siempre quise uno

-- ¡Te pudo pasar algo! --exclamó Jasper mirándola serio por primera vez desde que lo conozco

--Pero nada pasó --se acercó a él y lo abrazó, me mordí el labio para no reír de nuevo al verla mirarlo a los ojos y pude saber sin necesidad de escuchar lo que pensaba y solo por la expresión de mi hermano, que estaba por perdonarla, no podía durar mas de un minuto molesto con ella y esta vez ha roto record --anda --amplió su sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano --te dejaré que cuentes las mariposas de mi espalda --le guiñó un ojo, Jasper solo soltó un leve suspiro y se dejó jalar hacia la cabaña que en algún momento acepté prestársela… mejor mantener la mente en otra cosa.

Puse atención a la plática de mis mujeres, no era como meterme en algo privado porque primero, todos en la casa podían escuchar y segundo, Nessie intentaba convencerla para mantenerse acostada. Las horas pasaron terriblemente lentas. En algún momento Rosalie y Emmett se desaparecieron para festejar que mi hermano era normal y algo sobre estudiar a fondo los tatuajes revoloteó en la mente de Rose así que me desconecté de ellos rápidamente. Esme revisaba un libro de cocina en… pues en la cocina y Helen se había desaparecido hacía un buen tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Lentamente fui hacia mi piano y acaricié las teclas. Esme puso atención a ver si tocaba y me senté para complacer a mi madre, pero cuando estaba por tocar su canción el recuerdo de Dante me congeló… recordaba a Helen y él mismo la comparaba con quien lo había transformado, el cabello negro del ser caía de entre su capucha, era delgado y alto...

-- ¡No! ni siquiera imaginas lo que significa eso ¡por supuesto que no! --esos eran los gritos de Bella. Analicé rápidamente la mente de mi hija, prefería pensar en los problemas que me tenían al borde de un colapso, preocuparme porque Bella permaneciera conmigo, después podía ver lo del "demonio" y la malditamente enorme relación que empezaba a ver con Helen.

Nessie había abordado el tema del cómodo y a Bella en verdad le disgustaba. Esto era un gran problema.

Mis hermanos no regresaron por la noche y estaba seguro de que no lo harían en por lo menos algún tiempo más. Pero al día siguiente nosotros volvimos a la escuela y para mi gran sorpresa los demás también. Con cuidado eché un vistazo en sus mentes y estaban tranquilas… tranquilas a excepción de la mente orgullosa y satisfecha de Emmett, me salí rápidamente.

Los pensamientos de sorpresa de los humanos me bombardeaban. Les habían encantado los tatuajes… se miraban muy extraños en las duras pieles de mis hermanos. El que mayor furor causó fue el que Emmett se hizo en el cuello, quizá porque se miraba más y sin querer me enteré de que las mujeres quedaron fascinadas con los tatuajes de Alice mientras se vestían en gimnasia. Mejor que Jasper no se enterara de que mi hermanita estaba orgullosa de ellos.

No puse atención a las clases, estuve atento a la mente de Helen, de Alice y pensando en Bella y en que el bebé crecía rápidamente… si cuando regresara la encontraba desangrada, muerta completamente detrozada, con el bebé por un lado… ¿podría resistir por Nessie y el bebé? ¿Podría soportar vivir sin mi Bella? El bebé o la bebé no sería culpable de nada, él solo haría lo que su instinto le manda, nacer, salir a la superficie cuando el tiempo llegara. En eso solo habría un culpable, yo. Pero vivir sin la razón de mi existencia después de haberla buscado por casi cien años me resultaba inconcebible solo de pensar. ¿Terminaría convirtiéndome en otro Marcus? ¿Otro zombie sin interés alguno, solo por mis hijos?... ¿era yo tan valiente?.

-- ¡Señor Cullen! --sentí una vibración bajo mi brazo, parpadeé volviendo al salón de historia y miré al calvo profesor extremadamente rojo, parecía un enorme tomate. A mi lado Nessie negaba lentamente, pero sonreía.

-- ¿Sí? --pregunté lo más inocente que pude mientras analizaba en su mente la razón de su molestia. Oh… había estado llamándome varias veces, miré mi rostro en su pensamiento, mi expresión de tristeza, remordimiento y dolor le había preocupado.

-- ¿Está usted bien?

--No señor, la verdad es que tengo un terrible dolor por aquí --me señalé el abdomen bajo al lado derecho, quería que le diera una buena razón para haberme perdido y para mi expresión así que se la di, quizá podría pasarme algunos días en casa si fingía bien una apendicitis. Ignoré la risita que se le escapó a mi hija y miré a los ojos del señor Morrison

-- ¡Señor Cullen por todos los cielos, que alguien lo acompañe a la enfermería, podría tener algún problema con el apéndice!

Miré a mi hija mientras me ponía de pie.

--Yo acompañaré a mi hermano, señor --se puso de pie rápidamente, para todos mi pequeña hermanita estaba adelantada en algunas materias.

Intenté caminar sin embargo, la visión de Alice me lo impidió… intentando mantener la mente fría me apresuré a jalar a Nessie. Cuando salí del aula intenté ubicar la voz de Helen pero sentí como algo que no estuve seguro si era mi imaginación o era real, me cayó al fondo del estomago… Helen no estaba por ninguna parte, en mis pensamientos sobre Bella se me había desaparecido ¡y yo que me pasé toda la mañana vigilándola para que se me escapara en un par de minutos!. Saqué mi celular y mandé un msj a mis hermanos, no podía hablar… Alice giró en el pasillo, se miraba preocupada. No pasó mucho para que los demás aparecieran.

-- ¿Dónde está Helen? --pregunté en cuanto miré a Emmett, se suponía que tenía matemáticas con él

--Dijo que quería comprarle algo al bebé y que Seth la acompañaría, que sería algo entre los dos -- ¿sería por la visión que Alice acababa de tener o ese era el pretexto más absurdo que había escuchado?

-- ¿Sabes a dónde? --Emmett asintió --ve por ella, tendremos una reunión urgente que la contempla

-- ¿De qué se trata?

--Solo ve por ella Emmett, o iré yo --le corté, no estaba para explicar con posibles humanos escuchando y más por como estaba seguro que Rosalie iba a reaccionar.

Mi hermano no preguntó más y desapareció en busca de Helen, nosotros regresamos a los autos y emprendimos el regreso a casa. Alice iba en silencio y Nessie se preguntaba por lo que pasaba, me alegré de que fuera en el auto frente al mío, así no tenía que hablar.

Cuando llegamos a casa dejé el auto frente a la puerta y corrí a la estancia, Helen hablaba despreocupadamente con mi Bella.

-- ¡Aléjate de ella! --no pude evitar gruñir al ver a Helen tan cerca de Bella

--Edward que… --no me importó que Bella pudiera vomitar, la aparté de Helen y la mantuve pegada a mí

-- ¿No se suponía que irías con Seth a comprar un regalo para el bebé? --siseé

--Sí, pero Seth dijo que tenía que ir con su madre… la está preparando para decirle lo de nuestra relación

--Toda La Push sabe de su imprimación… eso es un pretexto demasiado tonto

-- ¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Jasper, sentía mi desconfianza y sinceramente también estaba desilusionado, yo le había creído a Helen

--Alice explica lo que viste --le pedí a mi hermana. El pequeño duende estaba muy serio, algo no común en ella. Helen parecía no entender nada y eso empezaba a desesperarme, ¿por qué simplemente no aceptaba que la habíamos descubierto?. Alice asintió y se giró hacia los demás, Esme y Carlisle recién llegaban, remodelaban el hospital por eso mi padre tenía unas obligadas semanas de vacaciones.

En cuanto Alice terminó de hablar, Helen brincó del sofá. Jasper se paró frente a Alice en actitud protectora, ligeramente inclinado listo para atacar y Helen respondió inclinándose también, intentaba no pensar en fuego… esto sería peligroso, necesitaríamos demasiada estrategia. Pero cómo rayos nos había podido burlar. Agarré a Nessie de un brazo, la empujé junto con Bella a un rincón y las cubrí con mi cuerpo.

--Eso no… --intentó decir Rosalie, pero la atajé, ya me había cansado de todo esto. Por su culpa, ahora Bella corría peligro.

--Las transformaciones empezaron cuando ella apareció, cuando fuimos a Italia ella no estaba por ninguna parte y nadie parecía recordarla, cuando Carlisle murió ella trajo un inhalador cuando yo nunca se lo pedí…

-- ¿Morí? --preguntó Carlisle mirándome

--Por unos segundos --intenté quitarle importancia y continué con todo lo raro que había ido guardando. Terminé con los recuerdos de Dante, mismo que apareció cuando dije su nombre.

--No lo recuerdo completamente, solo miré…

--...a alguien alto, de cabello largo y negro, con una capa oscura --lo interrumpí, él asintió lentamente, su mirada viajó hasta Helen, también la miré -- ¿de qué color era la capa que usabas con los Vulturis? --Helen solo miró hacia otra parte y su mente me mostró lo que quería saber. Se recordó junto a los tres supremos, su cabello largo y negro, cubierta por una capa oscura. -- ¿no tienes nada que decir?

--Parece que ustedes tienen todo claro, cuando yo aparecí en sus vidas solo quería conocer a mi padre, estaba dispuesta a irme y si me quedé fue porque me lo pidieron --intentó moverse pero Jasper gruñó cubriendo con un brazo a Alice, Helen se congeló mirándolo, el fuego flameó en su mente.

--Cuidado, piensa en fuego… --le advertí a mi hermano acercándome --Renesmee, lleva a Bella arriba y quédense allá

--Pero…

-- ¡Nada, sube! --la interrumpí, no podía ponerlas en un peligro mayor

--No voy a subir y puedes castigarme todo lo que quieras, yo creo en Helen, ella no pudo…

-- ¡Todo la señala! --exclamé aterrado, si Nessie no subía, Bella menos lo haría y no tenía forma de obligarlas porque para mantenerlas arriba tendría yo que quedarme con ellas, no podía dejar a mi familia a su suerte.

--Edward quizá están exagerando

-- ¡Carlisle, tú escuchaste la visión que tuvo Alice y las otras también!

-- ¿Qué… qué otras? --preguntó Helen aclarándose un poco, pero seguía mirando fuego en su mente

--Te miró en varias ocasiones abrazada a alguien contemplando fogatas hechas con nosotros…

--Yo no…

-- ¡No!… --el grito ahogado de Alice me hizo mirarla… otra visión, de nuevo Helen pero ahora ella quemaba a Jasper y después Alice se lanzaba contra ella, Helen seguía arrojando fuego y… le tocaba a Bella.

Me arrojé contra Helen para detenerla, logré abrazarla pero ella parpadeó y Alice gruñó como nunca la había escuchado. Empujé a Helen contra la pared, Alice había brincado contra ella, Carlisle intentó detenerla pero mi hermanita se le escabulló fácilmente. Jasper tenía parte del brazo quemado solo ligeramente, miraba su herida atónito, no podía creerlo y justo Emmett apareció cuando yo bloqueaba a Alice, no quería que ella también terminara lastimada. De reojo miré a Helen ponerse de pie cabizbaja y sacudirse los escombros. Le… ¿le dolía nuestra duda? ¿Quería seguir engañándonos?. Buscando en la mente de Helen me descuidé lo suficiente como para que Alice me eludiera, sin embargo Emmett apareció con un gruñido y se plantó frente a Helen. Un concierto de gruñidos empezó, encabezado por Alice y muy bien contestado por Emmett.

--Muchachos, hay que tranquilizarnos --intentando poner paz en su familia, como siempre, Carlisle se puso en medio de Emmett y Alice pero solo obtuvo un par de gruñidos que Esme se apresuró a reprenderles.

-- ¡Quemó a Jasper y si la dejamos nos quemará a todos! --exclamó Alice entre gruñidos, estaba furiosa.

Yo no podía moverme, los pensamientos de Helen me habían congelado. Estaba ¿resignada?, ¿dolida?.

--Emmett, no, déjalos… --me sorprendió que susurrara y por la mirada de Emmett, a él también

-- ¿Emmett? --se giró hacia ella, Helen seguía mirando al piso --desde cuando soy Emmett

-- Y qué más da como te diga Emmett! --exclamó Rosalie

-- ¡Es mi hija!

-- ¡Es una traidora, ha estado espiándonos, es la culpable de que todo esto se haya revuelto. Jamás debí haber accedido a que se quedara!

-- ¡Momento! --rugió Helen saliendo detrás de Emmett, volví hacia mi mujer y mi hija, Jasper ignoró el potente pulsar de su brazo para ponerse frente a Alice y Carlisle aunque parecía renuente, se puso discretamente frente a Esme… el fuego flameó en la mente de Helen, era peligrosa, muy peligrosa. Lo único con lo que teníamos que tener cuidado era con eso precisamente, la habilidad especial de Helen. -- ¡seré todo lo que quieras rubia tonta, admito que soy distraída y algo olvidadiza para ser vampiro pero no soy traidora!

-- ¡Helen!

-- ¡Ella empezó!

-- ¡Nada de que ella empezó! --refutó Emmett, se tomaba muy en serio su papel de padre al parecer

-- ¡Mira niña, nadie me dice rubia tonta y se queda tan tranquilo! --exclamó Rosalie acercándose, Emmett se giró hacia ella pero de nada serviría. En cambio yo miré a Alice que acababa de tener otra visión, ella soltó una risita.

-- ¿Tranquila?, ¡ya quisiera yo estar tranquila!. ¿Pero sabes como estaría tranquila?, ¡en medio de la primera y segunda guerra mundial juntas. Así estaría tranquila!. Pensé que ser vampiro no podía ser más raro pero oh sorpresa, me tenía que encontrar con una familia de hermanos adoptados que viven envueltos en perversiones sexuales sin contar con todas las demás, desde el incesto pasando por la exageración, manipulación y sobreprotección hasta la misma paranoia, que para colmar todo son vegetarianos que no confían en nadie

--Helen --murmuró Emmett mirándola

-- ¡Óyeme, tú fuiste quien nos buscó!

--Rose --dijo mi hermano ahora mirando a su esposa

-- ¡Ah, había olvidado el narcisismo!

¿Nar… había dicho narcisismo?, brinqué hacia Bella y la aparté, Nessie brincó junto conmigo y Rosalie gruñó fieramente antes de saltar sobre Helen. ¿Cómo se había vuelto el juicio de un traidor una pelea entre Helen y Rosalie?. Rosalie casi nunca peleaba porque se estropeaba su cabello o su ropa, no al menos que fuera realmente necesario, pero tenía que admitir que era realmente buena. Destrozaron la puerta trasera cuando salieron al patio. Emmett corrió a tratar de separarlas, solté una carcajada pues no terminaba de salir tras ellos cuando Emmett vino a estrellarse a mis pies, ese había sido un increíble gancho de derecha de Helen.

--Maldita sea --gruñó Emmett antes de lanzarse contra esas dos mujeres.

-- ¿Saben que quien me transformó era hombre?

Todos miramos a Dante parado en el agujero que Helen y Rosalie habían dejado. Helen gritó un _"¡Ja, en tu cara!" _a Rosalie y mi hermana gruñó más fuerte, no se detuvo al abalanzarse sobre ella. Emmett emitió un ahogado _"¿qué rayos?"_ mirando a Dante, antes de que las dos mujeres en avalancha lo arrollaran.

--Podría haber una muy buena explicación para esa visión que Alice explicó, alguien cubierto por una capa negra a la que no se le mira el rostro y solo pueden ver su cabello largo y negro además de que es delgado… me perdonan pero esa persona puede ser cualquiera.

Oh no… miré a Emmett. Mi hermano parecía, literalmente, un muñeco de trapo al que maltrataban. No podía contra Helen que respondía a Rosalie y aunque casi no se golpeaban, saltaban sin que Emmett pudiera atraparlas para poder detenerlas y se iba en picada contra la tierra dejando un enorme hoyo. Extrañamente, Helen se divertía como nunca, ya no estaba molesta, dolida, desilusionada, ni nada por el estilo. Rosalie en cambio, pretendía enseñarle algo de modales a alguien mimada desde la más tierna infancia, a quien le habían cumplido hasta el deseo más imposible que alguien pudiera imaginar y al vivir con la realeza era obvio.

--Tengan en cuenta --siguió Dante --que todas las acusaciones para Helen son de esas visiones de alguien alto, delgado de cabello largo y negro al que no se le ve el rostro

-- ¡BASTA! --rugió Emmett sacudiéndose la tierra, las hojas y las astillas del árbol contra el que se había estrellado -- ¡YA BASTA, MALDICIÓN! --pero ambas lo ignoraban y Emmett ya estaba cansado de… -- ¡basta Rose, por favor, Helen!... ¡SE DETIENEN O ME DIVORCIO, TE JURO QUE ME DIVORCIO ROSALIE!

Hasta a mí me sorprendió la amenaza de Emmett, no lo había visto venir y al parecer las dos mujeres tampoco pues se detuvieron rápidamente, extraño que no tuvieran ni siquiera un cabello fuera de lugar o alguna mancha con la pelea que habían armado.

--Volvamos a la casa, nos sentamos y hablamos. Hay muchas disculpas que quiero escuchar --masculló mirándolas serio, extrañamente serio. Las dos asintieron y lo siguieron cuando él regresó a la casa.

--Uno a cero…--sonrió satisfecha --_mio favore_ --agregó con un irritante acento italiano, al menos a Rosalie le irritó, pero la amenaza de Emmett se la había tomado demasiado en serio

--Helen --siseó Emmett amenazante

-- Dime…

Emmett rodó los ojos, los demás los seguimos rápidamente. En la estancia, Helen se sentó pero Rosalie fue hasta su esposo y lo abrazó, quería asegurarse de que Emmett no hablaba en serio y claro que no lo hacía, solo había dicho eso para detenerlas, él moriría si se separa de Rosalie.

--Bueno, primero yo --dije ante la mirada de Emmett --lo siento Helen, quería disculparme pero con todo esto, estamos bastante alterados…

--Descuida tío --me sonrió, se parecía tanto a Emmett, nunca se enojaba completamente y si lo hacía, se le pasaba rápidamente --yo me divertí de lo lindo

-- ¿Te divertiste? --masculló Rosalie separándose de Emmett, él la apretó un poco más pero no sirvió de mucho, Rosalie llegó frente a Helen y ella… la miró desafiante, escuché a Emmett gruñir

--Como inicien una pelea…

-- ¡Ella! --gritaron Helen y Rosalie señalándose

-- ¡Nadie! --las interrumpió Emmett alterado.

Me senté en el sofá de dos plazas junto a Bella y ella me abrazó, al parecer ya no le daba tanto asco mi olor. Me causaba gracia ver la situación, Emmett en un momento familiar donde la hija adolescente se pelea con la novia del padre… simplemente clásico. Los tres comenzaron a discutir, Rosalie acusaba a mi hermano de darle prioridad a Helen sin importarle consentirla demasiado y él le contestaba que no era ninguna niña y bueno, tenía razón, Helen está bastante crecidita para ese tipo de cosas y aunque ella reclamaba que no la tomaba en cuenta, siempre tratándola como una niña pequeña y que prefería a Rosalie, nada era verdad, solo quería divertirse y le resultaba casi hilarante molestar a mi rubia hermana, en cambio ella lo tomaba bastante en serio.

-- ¡Ya, suficiente! ¡Se disculpan!

Rosalie y Helen se giraron hacia Emmett. Él las miraba de brazos cruzados.

-- ¡Ahora!

--Emmett…

-- ¡Discúlpate Helen!

--Claro que no, ella…

-- ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! --nunca había visto a Emmett tan molesto

--Pe…

--Solo hazlo Soizic

--Discúlpame Rosalie, no debí haber hecho todo lo que hice, me arrepiento de haber dicho todo lo que dije, por favor perdona que te haya faltado al respeto --todos la miramos boquiabiertos, incluida Rosalie, en cambio Emmett gruñó --lo dije en serio papito, ok, ok… que carácter… discúlpame Rosalie, supongo que te falté al respeto aunque yo creo que te lo… te lo ofendí realmente --corrigió al escuchar el gruñido en el pecho de Emmett

--Rosalie, discúlpate con Helen --miró a Rosalie, ella le dedicó una mirada gélida, increíblemente él se la mantuvo

-- Ja --susurró Helen justo cuando Rosalie se iba a disculpar

--Helen --murmuró en advertencia Emmett

--No hablo, no hablo

-- ¿Rose?

--Helen, discu…

0o0o0o0oo0

NESSIE POV

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-- ¡Ah! --exclamó tía Alice poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-- ¿Alice? --papá se acercó a ella pero sin dejar de vernos a mi madre y a mí, como si nos fuera a pasar algo si nos quitaba la vista de encima.

--No miro nada, estaba mirando alrededor de Bella y Nessie pero no veo nada…

Un gemido apenas audible aún para mí, me hizo mirar a Bella. Tenía una mueca de dolor y… las piernas mojadas, en el sofá y en el piso había agua.

-- ¿Qué… qué pasa? ¡mi bebé, Edward! mi…

Me puse de pie de un brinco, tía Rosalie y Helen dejaron de pelear incluso con la mirada y se giraron hacia mi madre. Papá la levantó con cuidado pero con gran rapidez, sentí un estremecimiento al escuchar como los botones de su blusa explotaban con el movimiento de mi papá, no pude evitar mirar y notar unas horribles manchas que le cubrían todo el abdomen y se podían ver algunas vibraciones a través de la piel como si el bebé se moviera. Papá corrió hacia arriba, habían preparado una habitación como quirófano para cuando llegara el momento. Pero yo había llevado las cuentas con exactitud, me habían explicado más o menos cuantos meses debía durar el embarazo pero si calculaba lo que llevaba y lo ponía para un embarazo humano normal… el bebé tendría… 6 meses, sería difícil que sobreviviera.

-- ¡Que alguien llame a La Push! ¡Renesmee ve a nuestra cabaña! --gritó mi padre arrancando la camisa de mamá

Saqué mi celular y le marqué a Billy, el padre de Jacob.

--Billy, hola, soy Renesmee. Lo que pasa es que…

--_Necesitan el ritual enfocado en Bella ¿cierto?_

-- ¿Cómo…? Oh bueno no importa, sería posible que…

_--Se está preparando, no te preocupes… _

Guardé el teléfono y puse atención a lo que mi padre hacía arriba. Murmuraba maldiciones porque no lo obedecía y podía seguir haciéndolo porque no me iba a mover hasta saber que mi madre y mi hermanita estuvieran bien.

--Tranquila --unos fríos brazos me envolvieron, le sonreí a tío Jazz y me abracé a él. Escuchaba la desesperación de mi padre, incluso mi abuelo estaba segura de que estaba asustado, su voz tenía una nota de histeria. --no quiero dormir tío, por favor --murmuré al sentir tanta calma, él asintió.

Solo mi corazón y el desesperado corazón de mi madre latiendo se escuchaban, los frenéticos pasos de mi padre y abuelo en el piso superior me perforaban los oídos. Por más que me abrazaba a tío Jasper, no podía tranquilizarme. Sentía que debía hacerlo y que no había motivo para no hacerlo pero los gritos de dolor de mi madre que acababa de despertar, los susurros que intercambiaban papá y mi abuelo y los pasos arriba, no me ayudaban.

-- ¡Jacob sácala de aquí! --gritó papá de repente y la puerta principal se abrió, el olor a lobo me golpeó. La temperatura de los brazos que me envolvieron cambió radicalmente, abrí los ojos cuando sentí que mi cabello se agitaba, Jacob me llevaba en brazos corriendo por el bosque.

-- ¡No, Jake, regresa, regresa!

Un repentino ataque de histeria me invadió ahora que no tenía cerca a tío Jasper. Al ver que Jake no hacía nada para regresar intenté bajarme pero él me abrazó con más fuerza, lo pateé pero no le importó. ¿Dónde rayos quedaba la imprimación? ¿No debía acaso hacer lo que yo le pidiera?. Continué golpeándolo, ahora con los puños, se escuchaba como el chocar de grandes rocas. Lo miraba ahogar muecas pero maldita sea no se detuvo hasta que me dejó en el gran claro de las montañas que mis tíos habían arreglado para poder jugar las noches de tormenta.

En cuanto sentí los pies sobre la tierra, le gruñí a Jacob y salté lejos de él para regresar, sin embargo, él me bloqueó el camino.

-- ¡Quítate, voy a regresar! --le ordené intentando lanzar sobre él todo el poder de la imprimación y el aparente don de fascinación que me había dado demasiadas oportunidades, incluido, la unión entre tantos vampiros que me defendieron de los italianos. -- ¡Jacob! --estaba tan desesperada que hice un enorme hueco en la tierra al patearla, Jake había cerrado los ojos para no verme y no caer, en cambio, me abrazó pero yo no estaba para eso, solo quería regresar con mis padres y asegurarme de que ella estaba bien… el bebé…no podía morir alguien para que una vida llegara, no podía morir mi madre… --nunca quise un hermano --no pude más, Jake no me soltaba y el estar lejos de mi mamá cuando estaba luchando por su vida me alteraba, me ponía ansiosa. Un par de lágrimas se me escaparon y más le siguieron a esas.

--Todo va a estar bien, vas a volver a casa y tendrás a tu madre igual de exagerada que siempre con el sobreprotector más exagerado aún de tu padre --me susurró al oído, apretó más el abrazo, yo lo aferré con fuerza.

--Jake… si mi mamá muere…

--No, no pienses eso Nessie… Edward va…

--Si la transforma no va a recordarme siquiera… los recuerdos humanos son nebu…

--Nessie, Nessie no digas eso… todo va a salir bien, todo tiene que salir bien cariño

--Pero Jacob… si mamá muere…

--Bella no va a morir, escúchame bien --refutó seriamente, me tomó el rostro entre sus manazas y me hizo mirarlo --ya tengo suficiente con que te parezcas tanto físicamente a Edward como para que tus pensamientos me los cambies también por los de él, no quiero que pienses puras fatalidades ¿entendido? --le sonreí y escondí el rostro entre su pecho, él descansó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza y en silencio contemplamos el sol escondiéndose, la enorme y redonda luna brilló de lleno justo frente a nosotros.

Me quedé dormida sin haberlo previsto siquiera. Habría culpado a tío Jasper cuando desperté pero seguíamos en la cancha deportiva de la familia. La luna ya no estaba frente a nosotros así que debían haber pasado algunas horas o Jacob me había movido, pero no, estábamos en el mismo lugar solo que en lugar del hombre que no me había dejado moverme estaba un enorme lobo rojizo echado sobre la tierra con el hocico entre las patas, podía escucharlo gemir con dolor, me mantuve recostada contra el costado de Jake solo por un par de segundos más porque el suspiro que lanzó me hizo presentir lo peor. No me moví pero estiré mi mano hacia su cabeza. Me preocupaba que hubiera tenido noticias y que fueran terribles, pero negó.

--Entonces ¿por qué estás triste? --volvió a negar, como si no pudiera saber cuando está triste -- ¿podemos regresar ya? --agitó su enorme cabeza a un lado y al otro –de nuevo- suspiré ante su terquedad, y se atrevía a decir que mi padre era sobreprotector --Jake por favor, casi amanece. --no me hizo caso, esperaría a que alguien le llamara por teléfono? Oh bueno, Seth se había quedado y él le avisaría, por algo estaba como lobo.

Me acomodé contra su cálido pelaje y estudié el cielo, ya no podría dormir. Aunque deseé hacerlo un par de minutos después cuando mi miedo regresó. Quería pensar en que mi mamá estaba bien y que tendría una hermana nueva cuando por fin Seth se dignara a decirle algo a Jake o bien, que Jacob dejara de protegerme de algo que tendría que enfrentar tarde o temprano. Sí iba a ser niña y la llamaríamos… podría participar en escoger el nombre porque… pues… podía participar, no tenían ninguno. De repente volé…

-- ¡Hey! --me quejé cuando Jake se ponía en pie y yo me quitaba de encima el árbol contra el que me había arrojado. El enorme lobo tenía una extraña expresión de concentración, me quedé donde estaba sin quitarle la vista de encima. Poco después solo bajó la cabeza y se acercó a mí, se detuvo enfrente para que subiera, iba a tardar más intentando que saliera de fase para que me dijera algo o diciéndole que yo podía correr así que solo me subí sobre su lomo. Quería llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

El sol arrancó algunos destellos de mi piel mientras Jake corría por entre los árboles, no todas las pequeñas criaturas del bosque escaparon a un lugar más seguro. Cuando por fin llegamos a casa, no esperé a que Jacob se detuviera y brinqué hacia la casa, la puerta principal se abrió en cuanto llegué al último escalón… un latido rápido, rasgueante, como el corazón de una pequeña ave… como mi corazón, se escuchaba desde la estancia. Papá me recibió en el pequeño desnivel que había para llegar a la sala… sentí una gran tranquilidad al ver como me sonreía.

--Nessie --esa voz como de campanas, de nuevo la volvía a escuchar, las lágrimas se me salieron cuando vi a mi madre hermosa de ojos dorados, insanamente pálida y lo mejor de todo… inmortal --no llores cariño --y no la escuché, seguí llorando cuando me abrazó, su olor y su deliciosa temperatura fría, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado.

--Me… me recuerdas

--Por supuesto que te recuerdo

--Oh mamá, te extrañé tanto…

--Lo sé cariño, tranquila --murmuró acariciándome el cabello, esperaba que todo hubiera terminado, no soportaría más dramas.

-- ¿Dónde… dónde está ella?

-- ¿Ella? --mamá me sonrió deshaciendo el abrazo

--Al menos ahora podré estar tranquilo con eso de las imprimaciones y los lobos adelantados --miré a papá que se acercaba y llevaba algo en los brazos. Lo atajé a mitad del camino. Mientras iba con papá escuché a Jake abrazar a mi madre atrás.

En los brazos de mi padre dormía un pequeño, en realidad muy pequeño bebé. Ya había pasado por las manos de tía Alice, pero mi padre había tenido que ver con la ropa, llevaba un mameluco azul con la leyenda _"Al diablo las imprimaciones"_. Rodé los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Era quizá más chico que un humano recién nacido. Tenía una abundante y realmente desordenada mata de cabello castaño y un gran remolino justo en medio de la cabeza.

-- ¿Está bien? Es tan pequeño…

--Nació de seis meses podríamos decir, pero sí, está perfectamente de salud. Seguramente para esta misma noche tenga la apariencia de un bebé de dos meses ¿quieres cargarlo? --miré a papá, él me sonreía y tomé al pequeño.

-- ¿Tiene nombre? --dijo Jake mirando sobre mi hombro

--EJ --miré a mamá que sonreía orgullosa, de hecho, todos sonreían, incluso Seth que estaba abrazado a Helen

--EJ --repetí las letras en la mente o era un nombre bastante extraño o la abreviación de… --Edward…

--...Jacob --me ayudó Jake mirando incrédulo a mamá

--Y más vale que solo tenga tu nombre --masculló mi padre mirándolo evaluadoramente, acaso esa mirada significaba… no, papá no podía estar insinuando que…

-- ¡Papá por todos los cielos! --exclamé sin creérmelo, mi madre le dio un manotazo de diversión y justo entonces, mi hermanito abrió los ojos y me miró, tenía unos hermosos ojos verde olivo justo como los que había visto a papá cuando era niño --creo que esta vez perdiste papá, es idéntico a mamá --murmuré mirando a EJ. Todos rieron y papá me abrazó _"_Pero gané la primera jugada_"_ me susurró al oído con voz pícara.

Ahora todo estaba mejor, todo se había arreglado y de nuevo éramos una familia, solo esperaba que nada volviera a alterar nuestra vida. Miré a Jake, solo había una cosa con la que culminaría mi existencia, suspiré, era tan fácil y tan difícil al mismo tiempo…

0o0o0o

EDWARD POV

0o0o0o

Con tanto movimiento no habíamos tenido tiempo de tranquilizarnos un poco, ahora que todo regresaba a la normalidad y que… era padre de nuevo, visitamos a Charlie, tanto Nessie como Bella estaban ansiosas aunque no lo habían dicho. Unas tranquilas vacaciones de pascua adelantadas.

Tal como había pasado con Nessie, Charlie quedó prendado del pequeño en cuanto lo miró. No sabíamos si tenía un don o no, pero no importaba él era simplemente perfecto.

--Es hermoso Bella --dijo Charlie mirando al bebé en sus brazos

--Sí --sonrió Bella, mi Bella estaba aún más feliz, se miraba exultante. Y ni que decir del resto de mi familia, Rosalie, Alice y Esme estaban quizá peor que Bella.

--Abuelito, ¿me dejas? --miré a Nessie cargar al pequeño, él le sonrió.

De haber tenido tanto cuidado con el embarazo de Nessie, quizá Bella habría sido humana mucho más tiempo. A EJ lo sacamos mucho antes, en cálculos humanos habría nacido de 6 meses y justo una noche de luna llena, el ritual quileute era seguro y actuaba en segundos si se enfocaba a un solo ser, Bella se había transformado casi de inmediato y el pequeño había cooperado queriendo nacer pronto. _Viene, ya viene y es mi culpa, mi culpa_. Los pensamientos de Jake me envararon, escuché las pesadas patas del lobo a través del bosque.

-- ¿Edward? --la mano de Bella me acarició el rostro, traté de sonreírle pero no logré mucho, los pensamientos de Jacob estaban revueltos por la histeria

--Quédate aquí --dije encaminándome a la puerta

--Edward

-- ¡Solo no salgan! --mascullé, Jacob me empezaba a marear. Daba vueltas en el bosque afuera y sus pensamientos eran un caos. --Jake tranquilo --dije internándome entre los árboles, Bella y Nessie se quedaron en la cocina, podía sentirlas mirándome desde la puerta. El enorme lobo rojizo pegó las orejas a la cabeza y me miró con sus grandes ojos negros cargados de preocupación, no tenía que escuchar sus pensamientos para saber que ocurría algo grave.

Cerré los ojos y le puse atención.

--Mas lento Jake que no entiendo, revuelves todo --murmuré, ¡tartamudeaba en sus pensamientos!. Gruñó débilmente, no podía tranquilizarse pero lo intentó y unos segundos después lo vi… Demetri asegurando que vendría por Nessie, se había separado de Aro con un pretexto que Jacob no logró escuchar, hablaba con alguien a quien no pude conocer, solo podía escuchar su voz. ¡_LLEGÓ!._ Gritó Jake en su mente, de inmediato el efluvio de Demetri me golpeó, un gruñido salió de mi pecho y al instante miré a Bella en la puerta, había sentido el olor pero no comprendía nada --vamos --gruñí mirándola. Ella asintió, se despidió de Charlie y con nuestra hija por delante, salió.

_Sam y algunos más están por llegar, vienen a cuidar de Charlie_. Le asentí a Jacob y miré a mi esposa, Bella se miraba preocupada.

--Edward ¿qué es lo que pasa?

--Demetri viene y no con buenas intenciones, vamos, Sam cuidará de Charlie --saqué el teléfono mientras Bella abrazaba protectoramente al pequeño y empezábamos a correr --Carlisle, vamos al claro, al parecer Demetri desertó de los Vulturis y viene detrás de… nosotros --no podía decir que venía detrás de mi hija, no por ahora al menos

--_Voy para allá _--terminé la llamada al escuchar a mi padre y llamé esta vez a Emmett, seguro estaría en la casa

--Emmett, Demetri viene vamos al claro, los necesito

--_Claro_ --por eso lo llamé a él, no me pediría explicaciones y atendería rápido.

Seguimos corriendo, Nessie iba sobre el lomo de Jake, así lo había querido el lobo para sentirla a salvo. Corrimos en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que llegamos al claro donde se habían desarrollado la mayoría de nuestras peleas, era el lugar más ajeno a la civilización y cercano al mismo tiempo como para que Demetri nos siguiera.

-- ¿Crees que vaya a haber una pelea? --me preguntó Bella mirando preocupada al niño.

--No sé, Jake está demasiado alterado como para pensar ordenadamente, solo sé que Demetri no tiene buenas intenciones. Los demás llegarán pronto --tomé al bebé en mis brazos, él sonreía, tenía solo unas semanas, de apariencia un par de meses. Era tan pequeño que solo esperaba que Demetri viniera solo y Bella pudiera escapar.

Mi familia llegó poco después, y fue entonces cuando Jake pudo aclararse. Estaba echado con Nessie entre sus enormes patas y gimió lentamente para llamar mi atención. Sin apartar sus ojos de mí, empezó a recordar todo, como sabía yo que podía hacerlo. Las imágenes aparecieron nítidas en su mente, Demetri hablando con ese ser alto cubierto por una capa negra, su largo cabello oscuro bailaba con el viento. No era Helen, no podía ser Helen… quería a mi hija porque… porque se había dado cuenta de que era su cantante… ¡la sangre de Renesmee cantaba para él!. Miré aterrado a mi hija que jugaba con una de las enormes patas del lobo, él gimió acariciándola con su gran cabeza.

El resto de la familia llegó unos minutos después, Rosalie fue hasta Bella y revisó al bebé, los demás se me acercaron preguntándose lo que pasaría.

-- ¿Alice?

--No puedo ver nada --murmuró mi hermana --intento ver alrededor de ellos pero no… no puedo

-- ¡Por todos los diablos! --gritó Helen, miré hacia donde ella lo hacía. Retrocedí hasta toparme con el lomo de Jacob, me recargué contra él. Asentí cuando él gimió. Eran muchos vampiros los que se acercaban y por el intenso y brillante borgoña de sus ojos, serían neófitos.

--Jacob --no necesité leer sus pensamientos, protegería a mi hija a costa de su vida.

La batalla empezó con el grito de guerra de Demetri a quien le traía ganas, quizá más que las que profesaba Emmett, pero el muy cobarde se mantuvo lejos, al final de la ola de recién nacidos.

Eran demasiados neófitos y entre proteger a Bella y a EJ se me iba todo, confiaba en Jacob para cuidar de mi hija aunque de vez en cuando la buscaba. Era asombrosamente buena peleando, Emmett le había enseñado bien a mis espaldas. El olor almizclado estaba por todo el campo, había pequeñas fogatas por todas partes, Helen era increíble pero los neófitos parecían que surgían en ese mismo instante. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de mi hija, toda mi familia peleaba, me estremecí al ver a Esme, sabía de lo que era capaz pero no era normal y por lo que podía ver Carlisle pensaba lo mismo, se mantenía alrededor de ella al igual que mis hermanos, en especial Jasper y con las nubes en las visiones de Alice con mayor razón. Emmett y Rosalie peleaban juntos también. Sam mandó a Seth con nosotros, él se había quedado con Charlie pues al parecer Demetri hizo una escala, eso lo averiguaría después.

Aro, Jane y Alec llegaron cuando terminábamos con la mitad. Estaba impresionado por lo que había armado Demetri, intentó razonar con él pero no pudo, nada lo haría entrar en razón, tenía una extraña fijación por mi hija, la quería… su sangre cantaba para él de una forma poderosa y rara, se había podido detener en las ocasiones anteriores en la que la había visto pero ya no y… sí, había algo más en su mente. Despedacé al neófito que iba por Bella y me aseguré de que estuviera bien, mi pequeño dormía tranquilamente entre los brazos de su madre.

-- ¡Hey Helen otro por acá! --grité señalando el pequeño montículo donde Emmett había echado otras piezas. Ella asintió y giró la cabeza hacia los trozos de vampiro que se incendiaron en un instante.

Antes de lanzarme hacia otro neófito me detuve y miré la escuadra principal de los Vulturis, Aro era increíble peleando, eso debía admitirlo. Con miles de años con el ejército mejor formado, llegué a pensar que no sabía hacer más que urguir estudios y experimentos raros. Pero los otros tres, sí, tres porque miraba a Helen como uno más, se unía tan perfectamente a Jane y Alec que hacía temer. Jane mandaba al suelo a alguno y Helen lo incendiaba sin siquiera separarlo o estaba Alec que imposibilitaba a un pequeño grupo y Helen los encendía… en sus ojos brillaba el fuego, en sus pensamientos no había más, solo un poco de conciencia sobre nuestra familia, sobre Emmett y Rosalie. Ya no tenía lealtad para con los Vulturis, ya se consideraba una Cullen y lo comprobé cuando dejó que la golpearan para incinerar a un neófito que estaba por llegar a Bella.

Escuché a Jasper y Emmett apostar quien destrozaba más y a Esme reprenderlos por no tomar en serio la situación. Leah apareció mientras yo buscaba a Demetri, no podía encontrarlo, no me había dado cuenta de cuando se había alejado y… y… con él Nessie y Jacob. ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!. Sabía que al tratar de mantener tantas mentes en la mía perdería las verdaderamente importantes. Nadie había visto hacia dónde iban. Pero tenía que encontrarlos, tenía que encontrar a mi hija. Demetri era un gran peleador y Jake no tendría oportunidad, no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra él ni aunque Nessie intentara controlarlo, lo sabía perfectamente.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré, dejaría la pelea a los demás, ya estaba prácticamente ganada. Un pensamiento extraño me distrajo momentáneamente era como de propiedad y protección pero lo ignoré, ahora debía encontrar a mi hija. Leah protegía a Bella, ¡el olor de Nessie! Era débil pero iba hacia el sur, hacia nuestra casa. Con una mirada a Carlisle supe que podía irme, él sabía lo que había estado buscando y eché a correr. Bella me siguió, no pude negarme y aunque lo hiciera, simplemente no me haría caso ella también tenía un mal presentimiento, Leah la siguió y a ella Seth, estaban preocupados por Jake.

Cuando logramos llegar al terreno de la casa un grito me estremeció, era Nessie, mi hija gritaba y Demetri reía satisfecho… ¡Corrí más rápido, Bella ahogó un sollozo.

-- ¡NO, SUÉLTAME! --gritó Nessie

--Suéltala --susurró Jake. ¡Por todos los cielos, pero como podía tardar tanto en llegar a la casa!. _¿por qué Jake no está en fase?. _Miré a Seth cuando se preguntó eso, esto no me agradaba en nada.

Salimos de entre los árboles justo cuando Demetri arrojaba a Nessie y se lanzaba sobre Jacob que no pudo ni girarse y… me congelé al verlo con la boca en el cuello de Jake. Bella me abrazó aterrorizada, ni siquiera pude envolver su cintura con mi brazo. Jacob cayó hacia atrás. Nessie gritó destrozada y sentí que mi duro corazón caía en mil trozos.

Pude reaccionar cuando Seth saltó contra Demetri y Leah lo siguió.

--Quédate aquí Bella --le susurré acariciando la castaña cabellera de mi hijo.

Un bramido salió de mi pecho, cuando Leah se estampaba contra su hermano varios metros lejos de Demetri, salté hacia él que sonriente se giró hacia mí. Nessie lloraba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de Jake, no se movía, solo respiraba lentamente.

--Leah, ten a mi bebé y llévalo a la casa por favor, no dejes que los Vulturis lo vean --escuché el susurro de Bella y no lo comprendí. Leah regresó de inmediato, volvió a su forma humana sin pena alguna y se puso un simple vestido cuando llegaba hasta ella, tomó a EJ en sus brazos. Pasó junto a mí apretando contra su pecho a mi hijo. Noté en la mirada de Bella que confiaba en ella para cuidar de nuestro hijo. Pero eso por ahora no era importante, ahora ella tenía que ver por Jacob…

Contrario a lo que pensé, que Bella revisaría a Jake se lanzó contra Demetri. Me ayudaría aunque me negara así que mejor no hacer nada.

Demetri intentaba llegar hasta mi hija, parecía desesperado por ella… la sangre de Nessie era demasiado fuerte, ni siquiera él comprendía porque no podía resistirse ahora. Y los pensamientos de mi pequeña rayaban en la desesperación y el terror absoluto. Sentía tanto dolor que casi me aturdía. Podía sentir como se desgarraba con cada gemido de Jacob, con cada segundo que lo miraba sufrir luchando por su vida.

Lo único que Demetri sabía era que no podía ganarme pero no se detenía, no podía detenerse.

Cuando se distrajo mirando a mi hija hundí los dientes en su cuello y arranqué todo lo que pude. No se movía mucho, yo lo evitaba, podía ver sus movimientos antes de que los hiciera y eso le irritaba, estaba sediento, demasiado sediento, parecía un neófito.

-- ¿Hey, necesitan ayuda? --la risueña voz de Helen me tranquilizó un poco.

Jane y Alec aparecieron a sus costados, la mirada de Bella me aseguró que me había cubierto con su escudo, Alec se miraba concentrado… era la forma en la que Aro agradecía a Demetri por tantos años, lo anestesiarían antes de terminar con él. Golpeé a Demetri con fuerza y logré arrojarlo varios metros hacia ellos, así Alec actuaría más rápido… la vista de Demetri se perdió y se quedó muy quieto.

--Gracias por todo Demetri, pero la ley es la ley --murmuró Aro mirándolo de una distancia segura.

El fuego flameó en la mente de Helen y una gigantesca llama surgió en el vampiro, cuando la enorme columna de humo se podía ver desde varios metros, me giré hacia Jake. Los pensamientos histéricos y de dolor me golpearon. Leah estaba junto a Jake, sostenía al bebé con cuidado, de forma protectora. Jacob por otra parte ya respiraba agitado, demasiado rápido para ser normal o que fuera algo bueno.

-- ¿Papá? --sollozó Nessie mirándome implorante, me sentí terrible de solo verla e intenté salirme de su cabeza. Estaba sufriendo, mi niña sufría demasiado. Pero simplemente no podía dejarla por completo, estaba conectado con ella.

El veneno en los licántropos no actuaba de la misma forma que en los humanos, eso lo sabíamos. Jake no gritaba o se retorcía de dolor, él solo… solo estaba muriendo, su corazón cada vez trabajaba bajo mayor presión, su cuerpo claramente rechazaba el veneno.

--Me… me… --balbuceó, estaba sudando debía tener fiebre. Me arrodillé junto a él y toqué su frente, sí, su temperatura era mucho mayor a la normal

--Demetri lo mordió --contesté a la pregunta de Carlisle sin siquiera haberla registrado conscientemente.

--Eso es malo --dijo mi padre acercándose --podríamos… --guardó silencio y me miró.

Yo negué, no había forma en la que yo hiciera eso, no podría porque si tocaba su piel, su sangre, mi veneno actuaría automáticamente… no sería igual que con Bella porque ella era humana y la piel de Jacob interactuaría aunque yo no quisiera… todo esto era malo, muy, muy malo. Podía sentir a mi hija sufriendo, estaba destrozada y dispuesta a dar su vida por Jake, me dolía sentirla así, darme cuenta de que el amor que siente por él es real, tal como el que siento yo por su madre.

--No Jake por favor --susurró mi pequeña abrazada al cuerpo de Jacob. Su corazón había bajado de ritmo como en un principio, era como si ya no tuviera fuerza para seguir latiendo y solo había pasado un largo minuto.

--Me… me… duele… el… pecho --con lentitud y como si pesara demasiado, se llevó una mano hasta el corazón, apenas podía respirar.

-- ¡No Jake! --exclamó Bella cayendo de rodillas junto a mí.

Me sentía terrible mirando a las dos mujeres que mas amaba sufriendo de esa forma, daría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos… en mi ser porque ellas no lloraran, porque no sufrieran, por… porque mi amigo no estuviera muriendo. De repente el pensamiento de Carlisle me distrajo… si no tuviera veneno, si… miré a Nessie. Sufría, sufría demasiado y no podía con eso. El corazón de Jake cada vez latía menos.

--Renesmee --susurré mirándola, ella no separó la vista de Jacob. Moriría si Jake moría y Bella lo haría si algo le pasaba a nuestra hija y yo si Bella muriera y Esme si yo hiciera algo y Carlisle si Esme… esto sería una terrible cadena de muertes, pero no tenía porque terminar así, no debía terminar así. -- ¡deja de pensar fatalidades! --dije de forma dura, quizá demasiado pues Nessie me miró de inmediato --confío en ti Renesmee, eres fuerte y puedes con todo

--No podré seguir sin Jake, sin mi Jake --susurró entre sollozos, la abracé con fuerza y aunque sabía que no era necesario, le hablé al oído

--Debes sacarle el veneno, puedes succionar la sangre, no eres venenosa… puedes hacerlo Ness

--Pero…

--Tienes que intentarlo, Jake puede vivir si lo haces Nessie

-- ¿Y si no me detengo? --pude ver toda la duda en su mirada

--Eres fuerte y si podías controlarte cuando eras bebé, ahora puedes --le sonreí, ella me miraba aún dudando

--Morirá de igual forma --el comentario de Leah me sorprendió --inténtalo al menos

Nessie endureció su mirada, respiró hondo y giró la cara de Jake, solo se miraba la mordida, el veneno había sellado la herida. Nessie se agachó y clavó la mandíbula en la marca, escuché sus dientes pasar la piel de Jake con titubeo, pero empezó a succionar la sangre con rapidez.

--Pon atención, la sangre sabrá diferente si no tiene veneno, será mejor si la escupes hija --le susurré, ella asintió con un pensamiento lleno de determinación, en algún lugar pude notar que estaba dispuesta a ir y provocar a los Vulturis o a cualquier otro que pudiera… matarla… como Jacob no se salvara. Estaba decidida a encontrar alguna forma de burlarme y con el tiempo quizá podría lograrlo. Pero no, Jacob tenía que vivir.

Los segundos pasaban con lentitud, con una asfixiante lentitud, solo Nessie se movía, me dolía ver como escupía la sangre, sabía que sufría cada vez que volvía al cuello de Jacob. Lo hacía rápido, succionaba todo lo que podía y después escupía. Era demasiada la sangre que sacaba, tendríamos que hacerle una trasfusión pero eso ahora no importaba.

Una leve esperanza iba apareciendo en la mente de mi hija conforme escupía la sangre pero eso no dejaba de dolerle en el alma. Seguía con su tarea aunque las lágrimas no pudieran detenerse.

--Casi --dijo algunos segundos después, casi pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que volviera a succionar, tenía un desorden descomunal pero hasta Jasper se controlaba perfectamente, nadie pensaba en la sangre regada, los pensamientos de todos… incluido para mi sorpresa Aro, estaban en Jake y querían que se recuperara.

Un minuto exacto después, Nessie se echó hacia atrás con la comisura de sus labios chorreando sangre, miraba aterrada a Jacob.

--Está limpio --susurró.

--Estoy orgulloso --dije abrazándola, ella me sonrió pero su sonrisa se volvió una mueca… el corazón de Jacob se había detenido.

--No, no… ¡NOOO! --el grito histérico de Nessie me heló la sangre, estaba cargado de dolor, ni siquiera la tormenta de calma que mandaba Jasper pudo tranquilizarla, de nada servía.

Nessie se lanzó hacia el cuerpo del lobo y lo abrazó, lloraba desesperada. Bella cayó de rodillas, miraba sin creer como el cuerpo de Jake no se movía. Aunque Jasper tuviera el lugar inundado en calma, el dolor de todos me golpeaba con fuerza, sus mentes, sus miradas, los sollozos… me acerqué a Nessie y la separé con mucho trabajo, se giró y me abrazó con fuerza, temblaba en mis brazos mientras Bella se lanzó ahora al cuerpo de Jacob y abrazada a él lloraba, como deseaba poder partirme en dos. Carlisle intentaba separarla pero no podía. --Jake --susurró Nessie antes de desvanecerse en mis brazos.

--Bella quítate --le ordené recostando a Nessie sobre el césped --Seth, ¿RCP? --el chico volvió a la normalidad, se puso al revés un short roto y me miró con atención. Aparté a Bella con fuerza, Carlisle la recibió y puse mis manos sobre el pecho de Jacob, Seth respiró hondo y le inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, entre abrió la boca de Jake y se agachó --la nariz, sopla dos veces, después cada que llegue a quince… iré por el desfibrilador, soy el más rápido ¿Carlisle?

Alice abrazó a mi esposa, Jasper mandaba grandes oleadas de calma. En cuanto Carlisle empezó a hacer las compresiones, corrí hacia la casa. No era tanta la distancia, podría llegar en un par de minutos, no más.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, como nunca lo había hecho, solo esperaba que cuando llegara a casa mi celular sonara y me dijeran que no necesitaba llevar nada.

No tardé más de dos minutos en llegar a casa y subir a mi habitación por el desfibrilador cuando efectivamente mi teléfono sonó. Lo tomé rápidamente pero no sabía si quería escuchar la noticia. Era Carlisle. Leah apareció a mi lado abrazada a EJ.

--_Está bien… lo llevamos ahora mismo para la casa, sigue algo débil pero ya sabes como se curan de rápido los lobos_

--Gracias --susurré y me dejé caer en un sofá. --está bien, lo traen --le dije a la chica que me miraba ansiosa, estiré los brazos para que me entregara a mi hijo y lo aferré contra mí en cuanto lo tuve en brazos. Leah salió corriendo y yo no tardé mucho en escuchar los reclamos de Jacob y las carcajadas de Seth.

-- ¡Me habría encantado llevar una cámara para grabarlo! --rió Seth cuando entraban a la casa. Carlisle dejó a Jacob en el sillón frente a mí.

--Parece que no me libraré tan fácil de ti, ¿verdad? --le sonreí y respiré hondo, no me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar desde que había visto a Demetri morderlo.

--Recuerda que hierba mala nunca muere

--Ya lo creo… que bueno que estés bien Jake --me asintió y solo unos segundos después, la manada de Sam desde el bosque me pedía permiso para acercarse -- ¡Claro Sam, vengan!

--Genial --bufó Rosalie, agitó el cabello y llevo a mi hija a acostar, Bella se sentó junto a mí. Aunque Rosalie no lo admitiera jamás, ella había estaba muy preocupada por Jacob_. Si dices algo te cazaré como perro_. Solté una carcajada con la amenaza de Rose, no parecía saber otra. Negué divertido cuando Bella me miró.

--Subamos, quiero recostarme --suspiró volviendo la vista a EJ, asentí y la seguí.

Rosalie, bajó como bólido, ni siquiera saludó y fue a refundirse bajo su auto. Nos recostamos uno a cada lado de Nessie, el bebé dormía en brazos de Bella. Cerré los ojos respirando la tranquilidad momentánea que teníamos. Dante seguía investigando sobre el "demonio" así que no creía que esta tranquilidad fuera a durar mucho.

--No voy a contestar --murmuré al sentir la vibración de mi teléfono

--Será alguien importante --negué, no quería contestar y que interrumpieran --ay --Bella se estiró hasta mi pantalón y metió la mano, le sonreí

--Rose puede cuidar de EJ

--Puedes esperar --me contestó divertida, reí sin siquiera abrir los ojos -- ¿diga?

--_Soy Dante, Bella… creo que encontré algo importante ¿podrán venir?_ --abrí los ojos y le asentí a Bella antes de bajar a la estancia para decirle a mi familia que las vacaciones acababan de terminar.

--Familia, regresamos, Dante encontró algo importante referente al… --miré a Leah que había permanecido sentada en el reposabrazos del sillón del que Esme no dejaba bajar a Jacob.

--No --susurré, los ojos oscuros de la chica se clavaron en los míos. Ahora comprendía donde había sentido antes aquello, ese sentimiento de protección y de… de pertenencia.

-- ¡Jake! --ni siquiera los sollozos de mi hija que brincó sobre Jacob pudieron hacerme dejar de mirar a esa mujer a… a esa lobo que tenía enfrente

--Uuh, el chisme que le cuenta Leah debe ser muy bueno para no haber visto semejante beso --escuché la voz burlona de Emmett y escaneé los pensamientos, solo había sido un corto beso en los labios, podía pasarlo, ya me esperaba algo así pero lo que pasaba con Leah era simplemente…

--Imposible, no puede ser --mascullé

-- ¿No puede ser qué? --Bella llegaba con el bebé en brazos, atónito lo miré estirar los brazos cuando Bella pasó hacia mí.

--Lo sabías, ¿verdad?

-- ¿Qué sabía Edward?

-- ¡Qué pasa! --se quejó Emmett

Pero yo no sabía como explicar esto. No tenía palabras lo suficientemente ¿normales? Para explicarlo, ¿cómo iba a decir que había más imprimaciones? ¿Qué la chica que se suponía en la menopausia se había imprimado con mi prácticamente recién nacido hijo? ¿Qué había pasado lo mismo que con Jacob Black y… Seth? ¡Pero qué demonios tenían los lobos de la reserva quileute con los Cullen!. Me empecé a pasear casi sin darme cuenta, tenía que tranquilizarme, controlarme, tenía que decirles a todos que… mi hijo ya tenía novia. Nadie dijo nada mientras seguí paseándome, unos minutos después me detuve frente a Leah.

--Sabes como funciona todo ¿cierto? --me preguntó con cierto tono de dulzura e inocencia que solo me hizo sentir que la sangre me hervía –claro, si tuviera sangre que me pudiera hervir-. La miré seriamente, ella solo me sonrió.

--Espera EJ qué… --miré a mi esposa que maniobraba con el pequeño, se movía demasiado estirándose hacia… Leah. Al verla sonreír me pregunté si reaccionaría igual que con Jacob, aunque claro, entonces era mi pequeña y…

-- ¿Edward? desprendes tal mezcla de sentimientos que sinceramente me confundes también hermano --le gruñí a Jasper y fui hasta mi Bella, tomé al niño en brazos y lo miré detenidamente. Sí, podía escuchar sus pensamientos de pertenencia hacia Leah, podía sentir lo mismo que con Nessie.

--Leah, puedes ir por tu maleta porque nos vamos --susurré pasándole al bebé que soltó una carcajada al verse en brazos de la chica lobo --sí, puedes llevarlo y… y… solo ven antes de un hora, el resto a empacar

--Gracias Edward --susurró feliz, no necesitaba tener las habilidades de Jasper para saber que Leah estaba feliz

--Solo que no te vean los Vulturis, deben andar cerca por la muerte de Demetri. El avión sale en hora y media, tienes que estar aquí antes de una hora --la miré asentir y brincar por la puerta principal, Bella le sonrió dándole permiso de llevarse al bebé. La manada de Sam y mi familia me miraba, Sam tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que pasaba pero le parecía tan increíble como a mí me lo había parecido. Nadie más parecía entender, miré a Helen.

--Cariño, creo que eres oficialmente de la familia Cullen ahora --dijo Helen besando a Seth, el lobo solo la miró.

--Acaso… --susurró Sam, yo asentí -- ¡por todos los… es… yo no… wow! --volví a asentir, no había mejor palabra para describir aquello que… wow. Me dejé caer en un sillón y escondí el rostro entre mis manos.

-- ¿Quiere alguien explicarnos al resto?

--Ay papá --suspiró Helen brincando hasta él --pasó lo de Jake y Seth, solo que ahora se lo tomaron mejor. -- ¿mejor?, ¿acaso yo me miraba mejor?.

--Si mejor te refieres a que nadie intentó arrancarle la cabeza a Leah… sí, es mejor --el trino de campanas de Alice me hizo desear arrancarle la cabeza, aunque mi hermanita no tuviera culpa de nada.

-- ¿Quieres decir que Leah se imprimó en EJ? --gritó Jacob desde su lugar, yo gruñí y Bella me acarició la espalda ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquila? ¿EJ no era su hijo acaso?.

-- ¡Genial, un miembro más en la familia! --exclamó Nessie a su vez, ¿por qué yo era el único que no podía tomarlo con tanta alegría?

--Por exagerado --levanté la mirada hasta Alice, si tuviera el don de Helen estoy seguro que la habría incinerado en un segundo.

--Bueno, tenemos que empacar --saltó Bella intentando alivianar el ambiente. Pero solo las mujeres subieron. Podía escuchar las blasfemias y maldiciones que juraba Rosalie en su mente y ésta vez le di la razón y me uní a ella.

Los lobos se fueron casi inmediatamente después de que Leah saliera, Seth y Helen los acompañaron, Seth anunciaría su relación con Helen –como si nadie lo supiera ya- y también quería saber como se tomaba su madre lo de Leah. En cuanto salieron, Emmett abrió su grande boca para burlarse, pero algo le dijo mi expresión que lo hizo volver a cerrarla. ¡Bien!, por fin estaba aprendiendo. Me la pasé en silencio la hora exacta que Leah estuvo fuera, los demás platicaban y pensaban, malditamente al mismo tiempo. No podía estar sin ponerles atención pero igual no opiné. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto exactamente a mí?. Primero Nessie y ahora EJ. Si volvía a tener un hijo, ¿volvería a pasar?. Prefería quedarme con la duda en realidad.

Por fortuna el avión salió exacto y pude pasarme el viaje entero abrazado a Bella. Que seguía insistiendo en que me tranquilizara respecto a la imprimación de EJ. Había pensado que pagaría mi deuda dejando que el bebé llevara ese nombre pero al parecer no estaba en lo correcto.

Al llegar, Dante nos esperaba en una casa en la que parecía vivía el "demonio". Había mandado a Jacob con Nessie a casa por si había peligro y Leah por supuesto que los había seguido con el bebé. Era una casa pequeña a las afueras de la ciudad. No había nadie, Seth cubriría nuestros olores al final por lo que entramos dispuestos a averiguar la verdad. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett subieron al primer piso, los demás nos repartimos las habitaciones de la planta baja.

--Pues no tiene mal gusto --comentó Helen revisando la estancia, me llamó la atención cuando sorprendida, fue hacia la chimenea y tomó una fotografía. Me acerqué a ella de inmediato. La fotografía era antigua, más de cincuenta años, parecía tomada a principios de los años cincuenta pero no aquí, parecía Europa en aquellos años. Un hombre alto, de piel morena clara, delgado, de cabello ne…negro y ojos verdes brillantes que abrazaba a una mujer joven de… extraños… ojos… azules, casi violetas. Miré a Helen, ella parecía aterrada con el trozo de papel en las manos.

--Encontré esto, o el tipo es rarito y le gusta jugar a las muñecas u oculta algo --Emmett bajaba con algo en las manos, parecía cabello pero no podía quitar la vista de Helen que no dejaba de mirar la fotografía --yo creo que le gustan castaños ¡ten cuidado Eddie, que del castaño de éste al tuyo no hay tanta diferencia! --rió mi hermano lanzándome la peluca -- ¿qué pasa? --se acercó a Helen al ver que yo no decía nada y no la dejaba de mirar, ella seguía mirando la fotografía.

Helen separó ligeramente los labios y una palabra se deslizó en un susurro de terror.

--Lucas…

* * *

_**Sion**__**...  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... **  
_


	19. Corre Jacob Black, corre

**Todos sabemos que Twilight no me pertenece, si así fuera, no estaría escribiendo en español  
****

* * *

**

* * *

_**Al fin el fin!!!!! como me gusta escribir eso jajaja... no sé, no pregunten, algo le picó a mi beta -eso y que algunas amenazas ayudaron también- y aquí está el ultimo capitulo, disfrutenlo. Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí!**_

_**

* * *

**_

JACOB POV

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que todo había regresado a la normalidad y sinceramente esperaba que así se quedara. Yo seguía débil, si entraba en fase perdía toda la energía y me quedaba como un simple cachorro, no podía salir de fase… la última vez, Sam había tenido que ayudarme y como ahora estábamos bastante lejos de Forks, mejor quedarme tranquilo. Toda la familia se había ido a investigar sobre el supuesto demonio, si las leyendas de mi tribu no contaran sobre un demonio con poderes para transformar en niños a las personas, creería que todo era obra del tal Dante. Hacía poco más de un mes que habían encontrado alguna relación con Helen, por lo que había entendido, ella lo conocía aunque no lo recordaba muy bien, aún así todos los días se pasaba horas intentando recordar. Hoy habían ido en busca del italiano que podía saber todo lo que alguien había pensado, que si me preguntan a mí, no deberían confiar en él en eso. Pero al menos habían asegurado que no dejarían que Helen le diera la mano, no querían que se enterara sobre el pequeño EJ, solo esperaba que en verdad se pudiera confiar un poco en él. Lo malo de todo esto es que volvimos a este mugroso pueblo donde está Sebastian… ¡argh! No sé que maldita alarma tenía este sujeto pero en cuanto abrimos la puerta de la casa, aparece y ni con indirectas se larga. Mientras yo tenía que aguantarlo aquí, Leah estaba embobada en la estancia, bueno, bueno, podía entenderla porque… pues porque me había pasado lo mismo.

--Jake, deberías ir a acostarte, aún no estás bien --repitió Nessie, pero negué. No me movería hasta que el tipo este se fuera, confiaba plenamente en Nessie pero no en él. Era demasiado perfecto, me recordaba tanto a Edward, bien portado, bien hablado, demasiado exageradamente educado, seguro que tocaba el piano o algún instrumento, le faltaba el dinero y Bella pero tenía a… no, no, no, él no tenía a Nessie --como mi abuela te vea…

-- ¿Estás enfermo Jake?

--Jacob --lo corregí, él asintió sonriente en espera de la respuesta ¿acaso no entiende cuando no es bien recibido?, Nessie en cambio, me miró seria y sorprendida, sí, nunca me había portado así con sus amigos pero es que… pero es que antes la miraba… diferente y ahora ella era… algo así como ¿mi novia?. Mejor olvidar los títulos, como se me escapara esa simple palabrita, seguro Edward me arrancaba la cabeza, a saber, con lo exagerado que es. --sí, estoy algo… me intoxiqué

--Debes cuidar lo que comas, aunque seas lobo --afirmé con la cabeza para que callara, que le importaba a él lo que yo comiera. Hundí en una mazmorra lejana la vocecita que me decía que solo era amable y atento, como un Edward. Aunque ni siquiera él se habría preocupado, bueno, quizá tendría que ver con que quería bajarle a su novia.

--Vaya cambios de humor los tuyos --me dijo Nessie cuando solté una carcajada, pero es que el recordar esas cosas, no podía evitarlo porque… el olor del resto de la familia me hizo replantearme el seguir ahí. Esme me iba a regañar y encontraría la forma para que subiera.

-- ¡Jacob! --el tono de Esme me hizo sentir como si me hubiera comido todas las galletas antes de la cena --sube ahora mismo, debes descansar, anda…

--Esme por favor, solo…

--Nada, nada, vamos, ya podrás después convivir con tus amigos -- ¿Amigos?, si claro con ese hijo de toditita su… ¡oh cállate chupasangres! Edward había soltado una carcajada, rió más cuando lo mandé callar. Esme me tomó del brazo y me obligó a parar. Entendía por qué los Cullen la miraban como a su madre, no podía decirle que no.

--También le agradas, se preocupó mucho, mejor obedécela --me dijo Edward cuando por fin le pasó el estúpido ataque de risa. Soltó otra risita y mejor entré a la casa. -- ¿Qué tal tu abuelo Sebastian?

Y a quién rayos le importaba el abuelo del tipo ese por favor. No cabía duda, se sentía identificado, pero como el tipo tocara a mi Nessie.

-- ¡No puedo creerlo, increíble! --rugió Edward con una carcajada.

Maldito chupasangres lector de mentes que no deja privacidad y maldito chupasangres que controla las emociones. Con ese par ni como ocultar algo en esta casa. Subí a mi habitación, era mejor dormir un poco antes de fundirme con ese… ese… mitad vampiro. Mismo que por fortuna se largó un rato después de que todos llegaron, por fin pude dormir un poco, con lo cansado que me había dejado esa mordida.

--Jake, Jake --escuchaba que alguien me llamaba y podía sentir que me movían. Me giré e intenté volver a dormirme -- ¡JACOB! --di un brinco con tremendo grito que me dieron al oído. Molesto abrí los ojos y lo primero con lo que me topé fue con un par de ojos verdes y unos brillantes dientes blancos que me sonreían… cabello castaño, overol azul y camisa blanca -- ¡qué demo…! --tuve que pararme de la cama, el chiquillo ¿había escupido? Ya había tenido demasiado con el veneno de los vampiros. -- ¡eh, Leah cuidado que éste si es venenoso!

--No hables de él como si fuera algo

--Pues…

--Toma, cuídalo… Seth me acaba de hablar, dice que necesitan que vaya otro lobo y en vista de que solo estoy yo… --gruñí mientras me dejaba al enano en el estomago

-- ¿Dónde está Nessie?

--Fue al cine con Sebastian

-- ¡Qué fue a que…!

-- ¡Ssht, lo vas a asustar! --me tapó la boca con una mano con toda su fuerza, ni siquiera me dejó gritar lo suficientemente alto como para que se considerara grito. Miré al niño pero él rió y aplaudió.

--Éste no se asusta ni con…

-- ¿Quieres dejar de referirte a él como si fuera una cosa?

--Pues es una cosa, solo le falta babear… ya, ya, ya --los ojos de Leah se habían encendido, pero si yo solo bromeaba --lo cuido con mi vida --le sonreí y me senté para sujetar al chiquillo que me miraba con atención. Parecía un niño de un año o poco menos y estaba idéntico a Bella, hasta en las ondas de su cabello castaño, solo los ojos verdes y el cabello desordenado del padre. Hasta ahora, no había hablado o demostrado ningún poder impresionante. Era más travieso que Nessie, ella había sido demasiado tranquila, como Edward… así que ésta pequeña cosa era más parecido a Bella… podría llamarle a Renée y preguntarle como había sido Bella de bebé. -- ¡genial, enano! --le sonreí al verlo bostezar, me lo acomodé por un lado y en cuanto cerró los ojos, yo hice lo mismo. A descansar. -- ¡CON UN CARAJO! --tan pronto como grité eso me cubrí la boca, si Edward o peor aún, Bella me escuchaba… Con la otra mano me sujeté la cabeza, me dolía demasiado. Busqué el origen de que me palpitara la cabeza y lo vi justo entre las sábanas. Era un enorme y redondo despertador, el más viejo pero al mismo tiempo más nuevo que había visto. Tenía un chichón en la cabeza y esa cosa no se había ni abollado, creo que ahí terminó la camioneta de Bella. ¡Para qué demonios quiere un vampiro un maldito despertador!

-- ¡Carajo! --la voz susurrante y aterciopelada, como diría Bella, me congeló. Miré hacia la ventana, ahí… sentado… estaba… el pequeño demonio que me sonreía, aplaudía y volvía a gritar… eso que yo no debí haber dicho frente a él.

--EJ, eres lo suficientemente listo como para saber que eso no lo debes decir y que si lo haces me traerás muchos problemas con tus padres… no tengo ni idea de con quien más pero estoy seguro de que contentos no estarán.

--Ca… ra… jo… ¡carajo! --sí, definitivamente era demasiado listo. Me sonreía como… pensé que se parecería más a Bella pero esa sonrisa y esa mirada eran de Edward

-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, chiquillo del demonio?

-- ¡Carajo del demonio!

-- ¡NO EJ! --los ojos del niño se abrieron mucho y poco después se entrecerraron, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y abrió la boca… dejó salir un sollozo que si Leah hubiera estado aquí me cambia de sexo --no, no, no llores… --me acerqué a él pero un enorme dolor me detuvo, miré alrededor intentando ahogar todas las palabrotas que me venían a la cabeza, no quería aumentar el vocabulario de este niño y apresurar mi prematura muerte. Una maldita silla estaba partida en muchos pedazos a mis pies y… me quité un pedazo de madera del cabello. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? --ya EJ, ven acá --volví a ir hacia él…-- ¡wow! --pero tuve que agacharme, ¿acaso la televisión se había desprendido de la pared?, al mirar hacia ahí me di cuenta de que… sí, solo estaban un montón de cables. Lentamente fui hasta la ventana y miré por ahí… allá en el árbol de enfrente estaba incrustada la pantalla o lo que quedaba de la pantalla de 40 pulgadas --como rayos…

-- ¡Rayos del demonio carajo! --una carcajada pequeña interrumpió mis cavilaciones, miré a EJ, reía como loco parecía un osezno ahogándose ¿tenía que parecerse tanto a su padre?

-- ¿Quieres dejar de repetir lo que digo?

-- ¿Quieres dejar de repetir lo que digo? --íbamos a jugar ¿eh?

-- ¿Tienes ganas de jugar?

-- ¿Tienes ganas de jugar? --sí, iba a repetir todo lo que yo dijera ¿Eh? A ver si podía… incliné la cabeza pensando en algo que no pudiera repetir y… también inclinó la cabeza, me sonreía como Edward! solo le falta contestar antes de que haga la pregunta.

--Desparangaricutirimicuado --sonreí al verlo arrugar el entrecejo y mirarme fijamente

-- Desparangaricutirimicuado -- ¡maldito niño vampiro súper listo!

--Otorrinolaringólogo --a ver que haces con esta, yo no pude decirla hasta que tuve mas de diez años

--Otorrinolaringólogo --casi me la cantó

--Ugarterragaicoecheapaturri --esa sí que no podrá decirla, porque… porque la acabo de inventar o al menos no recuerdo donde la escuché. Me senté en la cama y le sonreí, no podría. Había vuelto a arrugar el entrecejo ¡maldita sea como se parece a Edward, tiene sus mismos gestos!

-- Ugarterragaicoecheapaturri

-- -- ¡anda, toma esa!

-- --podría jurar que le brillaron los ojos con esa.

Cualquiera diría que yo debería haber ganado pero… me rindo, no tiene futuro una pelea con un enano que apenas levanta el trasero del suelo y menos aún porque nació hace dos meses, no será una victoria que me gustaría presumir.

--Ya EJ, mejor vamos a…

--Ya EJ, mejor vamos a…

-- ¡Chiquillo…! --respiré hondo, si decía lo que había pensado, ese niño lo repetía y alguien me iba a arrancar la cabeza, eso seguro. EJ me sonrió de lado ¿eso se heredaba? ¿No era algo que se adquiría con los siglos para demostrar lo malo que se es? --ok Edward Jacob entendí, ¿qué quieres? --su sonrisa se ensanchó, metió la mano al único bolsillo que había en ese absurdo overol que Alice había insistido en ponerle y sacó un trozo de papel… lo tomé, desconfiado. Pero solo era una foto -- ¿por qué no se lo pides a tus padres?.

Ellos podían comprar todo y no le negarían nada. Además, ¿de dónde jodidos iba yo a sacar tanto dinero como para comprar esta cosa?.

-- ¿EJ? --se alzó de hombros mirándome con esos grandes ojos verdes ¿ya no iba a hablar?, estiró los brazos hacia mí y lo levanté, con un dedo me señaló afuera y… obedecí, no tenía nada más que hacer --tu habitación --me señaló la cama, miré al chiquillo endemoniado.

Seguro Edward le había pagado para que me hiciera la existencia imposible. Insistente siguió señalando la cama. Respiré hondo, tenía que tranquilizarme. Me arrodillé y con él en brazos me asomé debajo de la cama, al menos se paró en cuanto me hinqué

--Aquí no hay nada niño --podría jurar que lo vi rodar los ojos, se acostó en el piso y arrastró toda su enorme persona bajo la cama, por Dios si podría entrar parado. Si mis cálculos no me fallaban, era más pequeño que Nessie a esa edad, en lo único que era más grande que ella era en su enorme y bien inflado ego tipo Edward. Sí, porque sin importar lo que dijera Bella, su esposo tenía un enorme ego, se creía mucho solo por poder leer los pensamientos.

Tuve que agacharme para asegurarme de que no se lo había comido algo ahí dentro, era tan pequeño que dudaba mucho que fuera un vampiro… si no fuera tan endemoniadamente inteligente. Se arrastraba con algo pescado con las manos. Me senté y esperé, no tardó mucho en sonriente darme una… caja… rosa.

-- ¡No, no, no, no! ese es el dinero de Nessie y yo no voy a gastarlo en esa tontería que quieres. Ya sé porque me lo pides a mí, tu padre es muy exagerado y… ¡no!

-- ¡Carajo… Jake… carajo!

-- ¿Me estás chantajeando? --incrédulo lo miré, él solo me sonreía.

Pues sí, me está chantajeando, un trozo de… de lo que fuera que apenas pasaba el medio metro, me estaba chantajeando para que le comprara esa cosa y lo peor de todo era que yo no tenía dinero y él me daba lo de Nessie. Respiré hondo cuando volvió a gritar. Me levanté y con él en brazos –aferrado a la caja. Me pregunto cuantas veces habrá visto a Nessie agarrar dinero de ahí y después… ¡ah! Maldito niño- fui a la estancia donde del celular que Bella había dejado por si le pasaba algo al bebé, -como si algo pudiera pasarle- le llamé a Nessie.

_-- ¿Jake, qué pasa?_

--Nada Ness, solo quería ver si me prestas…

-- _Si te presto ¿qué Jake?_

_--Algo de… --_ay no podía ser posible, pidiéndole dinero prestado. ¡Pero demonios, seguro esa cosa costaba demasiado!

-- ¿_Jake?_

--Bueno Nessie, es que necesito algo de dinero porque tengo que comprarle una cosita a tu hermano y…

_-- Oh Jacob, me estabas asustando, si es para EJ, papá tiene dinero en el cajón de la izquierda de la cama para esas cosas, toma de ahí y dile a EJ que como vuelva a tomar mi caja le va a ir mal…_ --en cuanto cerré el teléfono, la caja rosa que tanto aferraba contra su pecho, se resbaló y la tuve que atrapar. Al menos ahora sabía como amena… planeando venganza contra monigotes de dos meses de nacido, bien Jacob, muy bien. Te estás superando…

¿Qué tanto podía molestarse Edward si me llevaba a su bebé en una motocicleta al centro comercial?. De acuerdo, pensemos en otra cosa… no tengo coche y tampoco puedo irme corriendo o entrar en fase porque sería un problema si ando en solo unos shorts mirando esas cosas, no tengo ganas de buscar ropa decente -como se encarga de recordarme Alice cada vez que me mira-. Cómo… EJ me señaló la computadora de Alice, sí, podría pedir por Internet pero entonces tardaría mucho. Negó… ¿acaso el pequeño demonio había negado? ¿Acaso tiene el mismo poder exuberante que su padre?. Ahora suspiró como si lo exasperara, estos vampiros son más raros cada día. Regresó hasta el sofá de donde me negaba levantarme y me arrebató la foto de lo que quería.

--Ya, ya entendí --respiré hondo. Lo olvidé ¿cuántas veces he respirado hondo en estas dos horas?. Fui hasta la maquina y tecleé la dirección.

Una colorida página apareció un par de segundos después, vendía todo tipo de juguetes, chicos, grandes, enormes. Fui hasta una de las pestañas donde aseguraba la entrega más rápida de todo el mercado y… genial, había una fábrica en Port Angeles. Hice mi pedido, tal cual estaba en el trozo de revista que EJ quería a cambio de su silencio. A ver… pago en efectivo, teclee dirección, entrega en dos horas. Listo, ahora a esperar. No hay vuelta atrás.

--Bien EJ, tu silencio está compraa… --me giré hacia él pero… maldito niño ahora que lo tiene seguro ¡sí se puede dormir!... estaba tirado en el piso, aparentemente bien dormido. Éste niño estaba jugando conmigo y seguro que su padre le pagó.

No podía dormirme porque no escucharía cuando llegara el camión, así que las dos horas que se suponía iba a tardar, me la pasé sentado en el sillón mirando al chiquillo dormir en el piso… eso y pensando en lo que iba a hacer con esa cosa porque seguro que cuando Edward lo viera iba a destruirla, además tenía que decirle porque había agarrado 700 dólares para tirarlos en esa cosa, no negaría que me parecía interesante y podría decir que hasta divertido pero… conociendo a este chupasangre y a Bella. Si no quiere que Nessie haga salto de acantilado o se monte en una moto y creo que hasta la obliga a ponerse el cinturón cuando sube al coche. Ella sabe perfectamente que Nessie no corre peligro con nada de eso, no quiero ni imaginar lo que va a gritar cuando… EJ saltó y corrió hacia la puerta en cuanto el timbre sonó. En la puerta se giró y me miró con esos ojos malditamente brillantes a los que era imposible negarse. Suspiré y fui a abrir.

--Buenos días

-- ¿Qué tienen de buenos? --mascullé arrebatándole la forma que tenía que firmar. ¿Qué podía tener de bueno un día en el que iba a morir?

--Gracias, lo descargan del camión ahora mismo --miré frente al garaje donde acababan de dejar una enorme caja. Un bólido pasó junto a mí.

-- ¡Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake! -- un diminuto punto castaño canturreaba mientras brincaba rodeando la caja. Al menos podía presumir que decía mi nombre y no "papá", que Bella me matara después de eso ya era otra cosa

No tardé mucho en armarla, era enorme y en cuanto terminé, EJ alzó los brazos para que lo levantara. Juntos vimos la enormidad de mi muerte, era hermosa… una gran cama elástica de 700 dólares. Puse agua en ella y subí al enano, pero se giró hacia mí y se señaló el overol.

-- ¿Quieres que te lo quite? --EJ asintió y yo le quité la ropa, nunca me habían gustado los overoles así que lo dejé solo con la playera y ropa interior. Para cuando la pequeña vidente apareciera, EJ ya estaría vestido de nuevo. --no brinques muy alto --susurré. Me mantuve a la orilla, rodeando la cosa esa mientras el niño no se separaba más de dos metros de la tela.

Quince minutos después, terminé mojado hasta los pies pero al menos EJ se carcajeaba, parecía realmente divertido y hasta ahora no le había pasado nada, tenían que darme puntos de misericordia.

La cama resistía perfectamente y ya casi no pensaba en que Bella me mataría, al menos no sufriría mucho porque se habían asustado cuando Demetri me mordió y no lo haría… bueno, pensar eso me hacía sentir mejor a imaginarme a Edward arrancándome cada extremidad. Nah, mejor mirar a EJ.

-- ¡Eh, no tanto! ¡EJ te voy a bajar como vuelvas a pasar sobre la casa!

De acuerdo, no tendré hijos… nunca. Los hijos solo dan dolores de cabeza y peligra la vida. Sí, porque el embarazo se complica a veces y todo eso, además…

-- ¡Edward qué te dije! ¡Te lo advierto niño, desarmo la cama Jacob!

Subí también a la cama y me senté en la orilla, ese chiquillo no quería hacer caso. Cada vez subía más, como volviera a duplicar la altura de la casa lo atrapaba cuando…

-- ¡Muy bien, ya estuvo EJ! --me paré listo para atraparlo cuando… -- ¿EJ? ¡Baja ahora mismo! ¡Sé que me estás escuchando EJ y si no bajas te juro que voy a…!

¿Por qué no escuchaba su corazón?... ¿por qué no lo miraba?... ¿por qué rayos su olor no estaba en la dirección correcta? No me quedó otra opción y brinqué en la cama, quizá no lo necesitara pero… ya que iba a morir por ella, podía probarla. Pero no lo miré por ninguna parte. Al bajar tuve cuidado de caer en tierra porque de caer sobre ella la rompería. Tenía que entrar en fase para poder buscarlo más fácil, mis sentidos se agudizarían otro poco. Rápidamente me desabroché el short y lo bajé… pero volví a subirlo y a abrocharlo, no, no podía entrar en fase porque entonces Leah se enteraría de lo que pasó y… si necesitaban un lobo, ella debía estar en fase así que mejor que solo me mataran los padres cuando vieran la cama elástica. Tenía que correr, correr por mi vida para poder encontrar a ese niño antes de que los exagerados padres se aparezcan.

¡Dos horas!… ya había buscado por dos horas y… juro que recorrí los alrededores y también revisé arriba de la casa, el sótano, debajo de los cuartos y seguí el olor de esa endemoniada mini replica del chupasangres lector de mentes que va a desollarme como se entere que perdí a su hijo. Lo peor de todo… ¡no medía ni un metro de altura!. ¿Cómo había perdido a un niño de 80 centímetros?... no podía haber caído en aquel pozo que está… no, ya habría brincado y salido de ahí y… no podía perderse… era… era tan parecido a Edward que con lo mal rastreador que él era… ¡demonios!, debía haberse extraviado y con lo rápido que era y…y… estaba muerto, Leah me mataría, Seth me mataría por hacer sufrir a Leah, Helen me incineraría porque Seth iba a sufrir, Edward y Bella le iban a aumentar a lo que me harían por la cama y… algo me cubrió la cabeza y cerré los ojos, ¡la piel de EJ!. Ya, ya Jacob eso ya es exagerar a ver, era suave, olía a algodón y abrí los ojos… era la playera blanca del bebé. Salté lo más lejos que pude y agudicé todos mis sentidos, olfato y oído más que nada, tenía que encontrar a EJ.

Corrí como jamás lo había hecho, debía encontrarlo… lo malo era que no podía sentir su olor y no tenía ninguna explicación para eso.

Llevaba una hora corriendo en cualquier dirección cuando capté el olor de Bella mezclado con el de Edward, Alice y… ay por Dios, también estaba Leah. Intenté desviarme, no quería que se enteraran pero el celular de Bella, vibrando en mi bolsillo trasero, me detuvo. Con lentitud lo saqué y miré la pantallita antes de abrirlo… descansé al ver el numero, era Nessie.

--Jacob, no intentes regresarte… sigue corriendo al menos un kilómetro y medio más, te esperamos… Bella preparó un día de campo. --después, solo se cortó la llamada. Claro, un día de campo con mi cabeza como plato principal.

¿Qué tanto alcance tenía el absurdo poder de Edward?... ¿encontrarían al bebé? No, no había forma de que lo hubieran encontrado, tenía que haberse enterado por mis pensamientos y entonces… Leah, Bella… podía regresar sobre mis pasos y huir, pasaría por Nessie a donde estuviera y me la llevaría porque no podía vivir sin ella. El celular volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez era un mensaje de texto: _Intenta hacerlo Jacob y… _ de acuerdo, no haré nada. Quizá solo me podría sentar aquí… pasarían por aquí de regreso a casa y si no habían encontrado al bebé, era mejor ir para poder buscarlo. No me matarían porque estarían más ocupados buscando al niño.

Eché a correr de nuevo, kilómetro y medio lo recorrería en un par de minutos cuando mucho y pasado un minuto me detuvo un olor… era… apresuré el paso, no mucho después me los topé en un claro. En el centro del lugar, había un lobo gris que me dio miedo seguir mirando y era flanqueada por Edward, Alice y Bella, ésta tenía en brazos al demonio castaño. El pequeño duende vidente parecía tener un ataque, se sacudía con los labios apretados. Solté el aire que había retenido al ver al bebé sano y salvo en brazos de… su… peligrosa… madre.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los de Leah, yo seguía siendo el lobo alfa, tenía que respetarme ¿no?, si entraba en fase no me haría nada… podía hacerlo… di un brinco hacia atrás al escucharla gruñirme, enterró las uñas en la tierra. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera enterado de lo que le compré porque…

-- ¡JACOB! --con el rugido de Edward me dieron ganas de golpearme, no debí haber pensado eso -- ¡le compraste a mi hijo de dos meses una cama elástica!

--Yo… yo… te puedo pagar el dinero --claro, 700 dólares y a ver de donde los saco yo. Nessie podría hacerme un préstamo…

-- Lo hace y la desheredo --masculló muy serio, apretó con fuerza la mano de Bella

--Una cama elástica --repitió Bella, me dio miedo -- ¿Jacob?

--Bella, tienes un hijo… un… es un demonio… bueno es muy listo --me apresuré a corregir al escuchar a Leah gruñir, cerrar con fuerza el hocico y esa mirada era asesina.

-- ¡Tiene dos meses! --me gritó Bella

--Pero no piensa como un niño de dos meses --refuté, miré extrañado a Alice que seguía sacudiéndose --ni siquiera como uno de dos años que es lo que aparenta… --no iba a decir que me había chantajeado

-- ¿Cómo te chantajea un bebé, Jacob? --siseó Edward tomando al bebé de los brazos de Bella. ¡No, por qué hacía eso! el corazón de EJ la tranquilizaba --precisamente --me sonrió, tragué saliva. Y retrocedí un par de pasos cuando sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad y milésimas de segundos después se estrecharon en peligrosas rendijas.

--Yo… debo… debo ir a La Push, mi padre me llamó… que bueno que EJ está bien, con permiso --di media vuelta y corrí de nuevo.

--No estamos en Forks --escuché a Bella murmurar

-- ¡Jake carajo del demonio Jake, Jake, Jake!

Después de la vocecilla de EJ, se escucharon dos potentes gritos llamarme, Alice soltó una increíble carcajada y algo me seguía muy de cerca… tenía cuatro patas y estaba apunto de alcanzarme…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

EDWARD POV

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

No había hecho mucho realmente para detener a Leah cuando se lanzó sobre Jacob, no le haría nada… que yo pudiera lamentar y no había suficiente tiempo como para ponernos a pensar en la forma en que EJ había llegado hasta nosotros o la razón. No encontramos nada en nuestra búsqueda, tenía que ir con los demás para saber como les había ido y esperaba que tuvieran buenas noticias. Además, me seguía preguntando lo que Nessie escondía. Pero no me diría nada –ya lo había intentado-.

Alice no dejaba de reír y ya tranquilos con mi hijo en brazos, podía pensarlo con más calma y sí, había sido gracioso verlo en ropa interior. Al llegar a casa EJ se deslizó de mis brazos y corrió a la cama elástica en la que todavía había agua. Bella corrió tras él de inmediato y yo fui a la estancia, me estaban esperando.

--Bella necesito que vengas, trae al niño --cuando Bella me alcanzó en la puerta principal, todos adentro se desplazaron hacia el comedor. Helen tenía algo que decirles. Yo no entendía mucho, solo eran imágenes cubiertas por sombras, ni siquiera ella misma estaba segura de lo que significaban.

Aparté la silla junto a la de Carlisle para que Bella se sentara. En cuanto Bella se sentó, EJ empezó a retorcerse, quería ir a la cama elástica. Me puse detrás de ella y esperé a que Helen empezara pero pasaba las imágenes en su mente una y otra vez. Hasta que llegó especialmente a una y fue la que ocupó toda su mente, la fotografía que encontramos en la primera casa pero pronto se dividió y puso a alguien más.

-- ¿Sebastian? --pregunté mirándola, Emmett bufó un "_de nuevo"_ pero seguí con la vista en ella

--Se parece mucho…

--Es mestizo y castaño…

--Sí, lo sé y vive con su abuelo, Lucas no tenía familia… creo ¡ay, es difícil traer mis recuerdos humanos! --hablaba moviendo las manos, justo igual que mi hermano, tanto que al bajar la mano con demasiada fuerza golpeó el vaso de EJ que iba directo a Emmett

-- ¡Ey! --se quejó Emmett con una sonrisa. Atrapó el vaso antes de que deshiciera contra su cabeza.

--Lo siento pero es que me desespera ser la única que lo conoce y no poder recordar nada

--Hijo estate quieto por favor… ahorita te llevo a la cama elástica --Bella seguía batallando con EJ que seguía retorciéndose. Volví a analizar los recuerdos de Helen, se esforzaba bastante en recordar lo más nítido que podía. --Edward --rápidamente miré a Bella que me había llamado con severidad, pero no era a mí a quien llamaba sino a EJ que la miró con el entrecejo fruncido --basta ya --el niño hizo un mohín ante la mirada de Bella pero dejó de moverse

--Se parece mucho a ti --sonrió Esme mirándome, le sonreí también.

--Edward --no había durado mucho la quietud de mi hijo al parecer, Bella lo abrazaba y acomodaba para que no se le bajara de los brazos. Me miró y asentí, si lo bajaba se iría directo a la cama y podía perdérsenos como había pasado con Jacob.

--EJ obedece a mamá --se detuvo y me miró. La palabra que me gritó me dejó sin habla. Hasta Carlisle se sorprendió. Como era de esperarse Emmett soltó una carcajada que no detuvo ni aunque lo miré mal.

En un segundo, nos quedamos solos. Emmett seguía riendo arriba. Y yo miraba a mi pequeño hijo. Jamás habría esperado algo así, Nessie siempre había sido callada pero no grosera. ¿Dónde pudo haber escuchado eso?

--Escúchame EJ --dijo Bella poniendo al niño sobre la mesa --eso que dijiste es una palabra mala, los niños buenos no la dicen ¿dónde la escuchaste?

--Jake

--No es verdad EJ, no culpes a Jacob que él solo dijo… otras no tan fuertes --me miró largamente. Recordé la primera vez que le hablé a Bella, como me esforzaba por captar sus pensamientos, como quería romper esa barrera. Justo así me miraba mi hijo, era como si intentara dar con mi punto débil y ahí golpearme. Que digo, si solo es un niño --EJ, no quiero volver a escuchar una palabra de ese tipo… --no terminé porque hizo una mueca y se deslizó de los brazos de Bella sin que pudiera atraparlo porque una silla había volado hacia él y mi esposa intentaba detenerla. En la puerta se detuvo y se giró para mirarme, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo al escuchar en sus pensamientos, pero el que volviera a gritarme me colmó -- ¡Edward Jacob! --no pude evitar gritar, sentí a Bella brincar a mi lado mientras dejaba la silla en su lugar, EJ me miró sorprendido.

Me acerqué al niño y me arrodillé frente a él, le explicaría lo que había hecho y porque yo iba a hacer lo que haría. De fondo tenía los pensamientos burlescos de Emmett, la sorpresa de Alice y Rosalie y el orgullo de mis padres. Pero los aparté lo más que pude y me enfoqué en el niño al que tenía que reprender. _Al menos no lo consciente tanto como a Bella_, aparté en especial ese pensamiento de Esme. _Ese regaño se parece a los de Esme con Carlisle_. Me extrañó Rosalie, su tono era como ¿aprobación?. Cuando terminé, Bella levantó al niño y lo abrazó mientras le susurraba que se disculpara.

-- ¿Disculpa? --me miró con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos, le di un beso en la frente.

Me extrañaba y sinceramente me preocupaba que hablara con solo una palabra a la vez, hasta ahora no había dicho una frase completa. Sus pensamientos eran coherentes y quizá más adelantados que los de Nessie cuando tenía su edad. No entendía completamente, mi pequeña prefería hablar con su don y bueno, el de EJ no es exactamente uno con el que se pueda comunicar.

--EJ --lo tomé de brazos de Bella que parecía renuente --lo que hiciste no está bien, nada bien hijo… --me miraba con atención y repetía en su mente lo que yo iba diciendo, pero no había algo que me indicara que entendía por qué estaba mal a pesar de que ya se lo había explicado --por eso te voy a castigar --sus pensamientos fueron de sorpresa pero no mostró nada, sí, me preocupaba, cada vez más

--Edward --susurró Bella, me tomó del brazo pero me aparté con delicadeza y fui hacia un rincón, puse al pequeño de cara contra la pared y le expliqué mi acción. EJ solo asintió, no más.

Regresé hasta la mesa y me senté en una silla, desde ahí miré a mi hijo que no se movía. Pensaba en el dinosaurio morado que había visto hacía unas horas y cantaba la canción de despedida. Yo sabía que le gustaba, no entendía porque pero le gustaba mucho. No había pensamientos de resentimiento o que estuviera razonando sobre lo que había hecho, como sería en cualquier niño de seis años, que era la edad mental que EJ debería tener. Al intentar cambiar de canción pude ver lo que pasaba realmente, no le importaba porque no se cansaría… después de todo sí era un niño, muy listo, pero un niño al fin y al cabos… por algo su don ¿no?

Tengo que dejar perfectamente claro este asunto del castigo con EJ, la cuestión no es que se canse en el rincón sino que aprenda que no debe hacer ciertas cosas y si las hace, debe saber que tendrá su consecuencia. Es un bebé… un bebé que crece demasiado rápido y no solo físicamente sino mental también. Fui hacia él y lo levanté, con EJ en brazos salí hasta la cama elástica. En cuanto la miró, sus pensamientos puestos en una excelente fachada de "no me importa" se descompusieron. Era una gran mente pero seguía siendo un niño. Le expliqué… de nuevo, todo y por qué no subiría a la cama elástica y si lo hacía simplemente la destruiría. Aunque tuviera que comprar otra en poco tiempo. Y sonreí, al fin pude ver un niño en mi hijo,

--Se durmió --le susurré a Bella regresándolo a sus brazos.

En cuanto ella subía las escaleras, el resto de mi familia bajó. Solo Helen se quedó en la habitación editando su gran documental, quería tranquilizarse y al parecer el documental lo lograba aunque intentaba no pensar en… ¿yo había hecho eso?.

-- ¡Helen será mejor que borres eso!

--No borraré nada y deja de espiar

Suspiré y miré a Carlisle, tenía que enfocarme en algo más… más práctico y olvidar o intentar al menos no pensar en todo lo que había pasado cuando estuvimos pequeños y que Helen había grabado… pero si cuando me transformaron, ella también era una niña. Me habían dicho que nosotros dos fuimos los primeros. No podía ser posible que ella supiera o hubiera grabado… además, no pudieron haber grabado, eso solo se le podía ocurrir a alguien como Helen, seguro que ellos estuvieron preocupados y no se molestaron en grabar.

--Lo hablamos después, Sebastian viene --arriba, Helen dejó lo que hacía y fue hasta las escaleras. Quizá yo podría mirar ese video antes y borrar las escenas que no me gusten

--Tengo muchas copias distribuidas por todas partes, de nada servirá que le hagas algo a lo que tengo arriba --susurró deslizándose hasta la puerta, con una radiante sonrisa abrió justo cuando Sebastián llegaba

--Hola Helen

--Sebastian, ¿dónde está Nessie?

--Oh, es que veníamos y se quedó hablando con Jacob que creo que discutía con una chica… yo terminé de llegar para avisarles y que no se preocuparan… por cierto… no conocía a tu segundo hijo Edward --me miró extraño, quizá sea que Helen ya sospecha de él y aunque yo no mire nada en su mente. Me haga sospechar a mí también

-- ¿Hijo?, no sé de lo que me hablas Sebastián --nadie sabe de la existencia del pequeño y si los Vulturis se enteran podría ser malo aunque sepan que no traerá ningún problema

--Oh… es que Nessie me dijo --por un segundo lo miré nervioso y titubeó de una forma poco razonable. No, ya estaba pensando mal, me estaba dejando jalar por los pensamientos de Helen… _Siempre tan hermosa_. El desliz de Sebastián me llamó la atención pero no lo miré, podía hacer que no había escuchado nada aunque él no sabía sobre mi habilidad especial, al menos que Nessie le hubiera dicho también. Intenté cambiar el tema pero la discusión de mi hija y Jacob me lo impidió. Podía escucharla gritarle desde el otro lado de los árboles.

--Hola, iré arriba --Leah apareció trotando sonriente y subió las escaleras a dónde mi pequeño ya jugaba con su madre. Nunca dormía mucho tiempo en el día, solo algunos minutos, era como si recargara su batería.

--Bueno, parece que ya llegaron, debo irme. Mi abuelo me debe estar esperando para cenar --hizo una mueca al referirse a la comida humana y rió. La comía solo por petición de su abuelo pero no le gustaba. Pensó algo en una lengua que no entendí, pero pude ver el rostro de… --Helen, crees que algún día podríamos ir al cine…

--Seguro a mi novio le encantaría --le sonrió Helen, él asintió sin dejar de sonreír y dio media vuelta, pasó junto a Dante que había ido a investigar por su cuenta hacía un par de horas. No pude dejar de notar la larga mirada que intercambiaron. Sebastián amable y Dante seria y un tanto huraña. El joven mestizo saltó y se perdió entre los árboles.

-- ¿Quién era?

--Un mestizo, amigo de mi hija --le contesté regresando a la casa, tenía que ver a mi hijo que bailaba en la cama haciendo reír a Leah y Bella.

Al llegar a mi habitación, Nessie seguía gritándole a Jacob porque el lobo estaba celoso de Sebastian, ¿eran celos o simple desconfianza?. Lo que fuera, pero como no se disculpara iba a terminar mal, muy mal. Y como Sebastián hubiera hecho algo de lo que temía Jake, era él quien la iba a pasar mal. Por otra parte, EJ bailaba dando pequeños saltitos, Alice no tardó mucho en llegar con una videocámara en las manos pero en cuanto enfocó. EJ se dejó caer en la cama y no se movió más.

-- ¡Alice! --le reclamó Bella haciendo un mohín, sonreí. Solo faltaba arreglar esto del demonio para que todo regresara a la normalidad.

--Ya sé, vamos de compras --como siempre, mi hermana ignoró el reclamo de Bella y se fue por la tangente. Bella hizo una mueca e intentó tomar al bebé pero éste brincó hacia Alice que gustosa lo recibió -- ¡al fin! Alguien que sí sabe lo que es bueno. Ve por tu bolso Bella o ¿quieres que me lleve a EJ yo sola?

--Confío en ti Alice --refutó mi Bella terca

--Pero no dejarás que me vaya con él --se rió ella, Leah se había envarado. ¿No podría separarse ni para que fueran al centro comercial? ¡Ésta imprimación era peor que las otras!. --Leah, te quedará algo de Esme. Lo traeré… --se encaminó hacia la puerta pero al atravesarla se giró pensativa, ya estaba tomando de mejor forma "su ceguera" -- irás con nosotros ¿no? --Leah asintió un poco titubeante. Ya se acostumbraría. Y pensar que era la que no nos soportaba y ahora se había imprimado con… respiré hondo y regresé a la estancia solo para escuchar a Alice gritar que sería día de compras familiar. Al menos ahora todos eran normales, dentro de nuestra normalidad al menos, y no tendría tanto problema.

Sabía que Alice quería mucho a mi hija, la adoraba pero… pero presentía que tendría un sobrino favorito y sería EJ. El niño no dejaba los brazos de mi pequeña hermana y solo estiraba la manita para señalar la ropa que quería, asentía o negaba si le gustaba o no. Entre cada traje, señalaba un peluche, un auto o cualquier juguete que estuviera a su alcance y Leah era la encargada de dárselo. Nessie seguía discutiendo con Jacob afuera de la tienda. Me acerqué a mi esposa y la abracé por la espalda. Bella recargó la cabeza contra mi pecho y me miró.

-- ¿Quiere comer un helado señora Cullen? --me acerqué y le susurré al oído, ella me sonrió.

-- ¡Ya me imagino que helado va a comer! --rió Emmett desde el otro lado de la tienda

--Ya, ignóralo y vayamos a caminar --Bella me arrastró fuera de la tienda

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV EMMETT

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En cuanto Edward salió de la tienda infantil, me puse de pie. Tenía que pensar en… sí, la última noche que pasé con Rosalie, eso siempre funciona con Eddie. Reí al escucharlo maldecirme.

-- ¿A dónde vas nene? --le sonreí a Rose, no podía decirle. Me pregunto si Helen habrá traído la cámara --Emmett

--Intentaré pasar tiempo productivo con mi hija, te puedes unir si quieres --Rosalie negó. Ella quería que pasara tiempo con Helen, pero tiempo de dos. No se interponía y… sí, definitivamente buscaré a mi hija, desde hace mucho la hice embajadora de los recuerdos grabados. -- ¡ey Jazz! --grité al mirar a mi hermano -- ¿una apuesta? --Jasper sonrió y Alice me miró con ojos entrecerrados, gracias a la mujer lobo y a mis encantadores sobrinos, ella no podía ver lo que pretendía

--Habla

--No --no, no iba a hablar aunque si tenía razón Edward debía estar ocupando su tiempo en otra cosa que en vigilarme a mí. Bueno, Esme o Carlisle podrían escuchar y no me dejarían hacer nada. Le hice una seña con dos dedos para que me siguiera. De la bolsa de Alice saqué papel y lápiz y comencé a escribir mi apuesta.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con que el helado que va a comer Bella no será de chocolate? Emmett no sé si lo habrás notado pero somos vampiros y no comemos chocolate --susurró el muy idiota

-- ¿No escuchaste la invitación de Edward?

--Sí, pero era solo para… aaaah yaaa y tú crees que… --asentí antes de que terminara la frase, me sonrió. Perfecto, ya tenía algo en qué entretenerme

--Yo digo que en ropa interior --sonreí

--Ayy Emmett, no estamos hablando de ti… piensa, es Edward

-- ¡Oye! Yo me iría del centro comercial, estorba la ropa interior

-- ¡Emmett! ¿Y el tiempo en familia?

-- ¡Busco a Helen! --le regresé el grito a Rose, para que no le dijera nada a Esme que parecía bastante distraída mirando la ropa para EJ y Carlisle hablando con uno de sus pacientes del hospital, no me ponían atención.

--Bueno, bueno, yo digo que con la parte de abajo, no creo que sean tan… estén tan desesperados como para no esperarse a llegar a casa

--Oh, tienen a dos hijos… eso debe ser…

-- Padre, sabes que todos te escuchamos, incluidos Esme y Carlisle ¿verdad?... y seguro están con la ropa a medio quitar

-- ¡Aceptado! --y les estreché las manos a ambos. Ahora, a darles algo de tiempo y confianza. Tendré que pensar en otras cosas… o ir a dar una vuelta por ahí. De todas formas tengo que pensar en que fue por accidente o Edward me arrancará la cabeza.

-- ¡Ey, ey que yo también voy, no quiero que me hagas trampa! --Jasper se puso junto a mí.

Lo más lentamente que pudimos, seguimos el olor de mis hermanos. Al parecer querían despistarnos o… solo caminar? Eso no me parece que tenga sentido. Cuando pasaba por el puesto de helados me dio un ataque de risa y Jasper se me unió no mucho después. Helen apareció con la cámara en mano cuando bajábamos las escaleras. Seguimos por las tiendas de calzado, la de ropa deportiva. Un restaurante en el que se quedaron bastante tiempo y otro ataque de risa me sorprendió sin más, al sentir el tremendo olor en el baño de damas, eran ¿Edward y Bella? ¿Qué harían en un lugar así? Y más importante aún ¿era mi hermano del que estaba hablando?. De mí lo esperaría pero de Edward el caballeroso y respetuoso… después del restaurante pasamos por algunas dulcerías, jugueterías, florerías, mas tienda de ropa.

--Pensamientos en blanco --dije al sentir más fuerte el olor. Lo que me gustaría saber es como mantendría yo la mente en blanco con tanto que he descubierto de mi hermanito.

No pienses en nada Emmett, en nada, en nada, en nada, Edward y Bella portándose mal y yo… no, no, no en nada. Mejor canta, sí, a ver… cantemos. Edward y Bella debajo de un árbol. Ok, ok, eso no sirve de mucho. Mejor apresurar esto porque si no, nos descubrirán. Aunque Edward puede meterse en sus pensamientos y desconectarse de todo lo demás y Bella… pues es Bella, no creo que esté poniendo atención a otra cosa que a Edward.

Era la boutique favorita de Alice ¿cómo se les ocurría? Íbamos a venir aquí obviamente, bueno, mejor, así me la pone más fácil. Helen detrás de mí encendió la videocámara. No pienses en nada, en nada, a ver… nada, blanco… que vale la pena. Blanco, blanco… blanco. Cincuenta metros… cuarenta, blanco, blanco… treinta metros… "_puedo ayudarle", "no moleste"_ veinte metros… blanco… bla… bla… blanco… diez metros… ¡ay por Dios, puedo escuchar como…! Blanco, nada, blanco, nada… cinco metros. No pienso en nada, en nada, todo blanco… dos metros, uno, el vestidor de en medio. Me detengo frente al vestidor y adentro esos dos no nos notaron, Jasper se para a mi izquierda y Helen a la derecha con la videocámara lista.

Respiré hondo para asegurarme de que sí eran mis hermanos a quienes estaba a punto de descubrir… sí, Edward y Bella debajo de un árbol… o mejor dicho, dentro de un vestidor y seguro es ilegal. Sería bueno que de vez en cuando las quejas que le llegan a Carlisle sean de Edward el niño bueno ¿no?, pero bueno, no podía quejarme. Me mordí los labios, Helen presionó "play" y abrí la puerta: ¡Cielos! ¡Bella estaba contra el espejo que juro está astillado y Edward muy pegado a ella con una mano donde no debería ir… no parecían habernos notado. El pantalón de Edward parecía más flojo así que solo estaría desabrochado, su camisa le caía por un lado, tenía un zapato y la blusa de Bella estaba completamente desabotonada, podía ver algo de la piel blanca de su abdomen y el pantalón aún abrochado parecía rasgado, ella sí estaba descalza. Técnicamente se devoraban.

Jasper cerró los ojos y agitando la cabeza se alejó unos pasos, me reí para mis adentros. Helen también se retiraba así que le quité la cámara, no iba a desaprovechar algo como esto. La blusa de Bella cayó y su pantalón bajó más mientras que el de Edward se deslizaba lentamente. Se separaron un poco y la pared crujió cuando Edward volvió a la boca de Bella y no pude más.

--Oigan, aquí deben quitarse la ropa, sí, pero hay que ponerse otra --Jasper gruñó algo que sonó a "maldita sea no podías quedarte callado", pero corría riendo antes de que pudiera mirarlo, Helen abrió los ojos y se metió a otro vestidor. --eeh, tranquilo Eddie --Edward se giró y me miró con cara de pocos amigos, gruñó lenta y guturalmente. Bella ya se había puesto la blusa.

--Emmett --siseó Edward sus ojos se volvieron negros, di media vuelta, saqué el cd de la videocámara. Quizá si me perdía entre la gente podría guardar el video y ponerlo en you tube mas tarde -- ¿cómo que you tube EMMETT?! --y esa fue mi señal para correr.

Con un vampiro sumamente furioso corriendo detrás de mí, era muy difícil por no decir imposible aparentar ser un humano. Bueno, solo esperaba que por mi velocidad me tomaran como algún maratonista o si no, Esme se molestaría. Corría lo más rápido que podía –humanamente hablando- y Edward estaba demasiado cerca de mí pero… pero qué me haría en un lugar rodeado de humanos.

--Vamos hermano, tú sabes que no puedes hacerme nada --me contestó con un gruñido, estaba molesto…

-- ¡Tú no te salvas Jasper! --gritó cuando pasamos frente a la tienda donde Jasper había corrido a refugiarse detrás de las faldas de la pequeña Alice…

-- ¡Por todos los cielos, niños! --escuché a Esme gritar y después rogarle a Carlisle que viniera detrás de nosotros para que no hiciéramos un desorden… sin querer pateé un bote de basura que se fue a estrellar a otros dos que por cierto estaban llenos y se hizo ciertamente un desorden aunque dudo que sea al que Esme se refería.

-- ¿Le temes a un enfrentamiento Emmett? ¡Creí que nunca huías una pelea, tengo ganas de pelear! --di un brinco al sentirlo tan cerca, unos centímetros más, me tomaba de la camisa y… ¡demonios! --me jaló del brazo, me giró y me sujetó del cuello, frente a uno de esos lugares donde cuidaban a los bebés mientras los padres hacían sus compras… lindo, me descuartizaría frente a un montón de bebés

--Vamos Eddie, tranquilo, no te quiero hacer nada…

--No… me… digas… Eddie --me gruñó, podía escuchar a Carlisle corriendo más civilizadamente tras nosotros

--Bien, bien, no te digo Eddie… ahora suéltame y vamos a… --me estrelló contra la pared que se quejó, si no hacía algo, terminaría echando a perder nuestra fachada. Increíble, era yo quien pensaba en estas cosas. --vamos Edward…

--Te pasaste Emmett, ahora sí que… te… pasaste

--Hijo --y la caballería apareció, Carlisle puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edward --por favor hijo

--Carlisle… tú no…

--Jasper ya le explicó a Esme lo que pasó --ignoré la mirada que me echó Carlisle y sujeté las manos de Edward para intentar apartarlas de mi preciado cuello --por favor Edward, aquí hay demasiada gente

--Cierto --ese tono no me gustó y menos que me apretara el cuello con más fuerza, no me lastimaba pero en Edward era raro… oh, oh, esa mirada. Bajó la mano y me sonrió antes de regresar con Carlisle

-- ¿Edward… qué me vas a hacer? ¿Edward? ¿Hermano? ¡Carlisle dile que me diga! --seguí a Edward que iba sonriendo, discretamente, pero sonreía. Sus venganzas nunca eran buenas.

Después de una llamada de atención de Esme, regresamos a la casa con los portaequipajes de todos los coches, llenos. Y… las horas pasaban lentamente, Edward estaba demasiado tranquilo. Si bien eso es normal en mi hermano, ahora me daba miedo. Estaba sentado en la estancia mirando como EJ aplastaba con una mano los juguetes que le acababan de comprar, Edward hablaba con Carlisle sobre el crecimiento de EJ y los demás se paseaban por la casa buscando algo que hacer. Nessie y Jacob jugaban con el niño y yo lo único que quería era saber lo que Edward me hará. No tengo auto así que no podría destruirlo, creo que me compraré otro en cuanto se tranquilice un poco.

-- ¡EMMETT! -- ¿qué hice?, yo no hice nada… a Rosalie al menos, entonces ¿por qué me gritaba desde el garaje?

-- ¿Qué pasa nena? --me paré en cuanto Rose apareció por la puerta, estaba furiosa, quizá algo más que furiosa -- qué…

-- ¡A quien subiste!

-- ¿A quién subí a dónde?

-- ¡No puedo creerlo Emmett! ¡Dime a quién subiste!, ¡no, mejor no me digas nada que no quiero saberlo!

--Pero nena…

-- ¡No me digas nena, Emmett!, ¡mi coche apesta a mujer!

--Entonces creo que te equivocaste de coche --rió Jacob desde un rincón, pero Rosalie ni siquiera pareció escucharlo, me miraba molesta

--No sé de que me hablas Rose…

-- ¡Que no me digas Rose!

--Dijiste que no te dijera nena, no dijiste nada sobre Rose

-- ¡Emmett, explícame porque tu olor está mezclado con el de una mujer además de otras cosas en… mi… coche!

--Yo…

-- ¡No, no me expliques nada que no quiero saberlo!

--Pero si…

-- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-- ¿Qué otros olores Ros… alie? --tuve que corregir de último momento, parecía querer arrancarme la cabeza… u otra cosa y seguro extrañaría más esa otra cosa

-- ¡Sabes perfectamente que otros olores!

-- Yo no… --ooouuu, no sería ese tipo de olores ¿o sí? -- ¡pero Rosalie, yo no podría estar con una mujer porque la aplastaría, tú sabes que soy muy brusco a la hora de…!

-- ¡Aaah, demasiada información, demasiada información! --de reojo miré a Nessie que brincaba con EJ en brazos y desaparecía por la puerta principal. Pero era verdad, yo no podía estar con una mujer porque… pues porque tendría puré de mujer.

--No quiero saberlo Emmett

--Pero si me estás diciendo…

-- ¡Te digo que no quiero saberlo!... ¿Y sabes qué? --no abrí la boca, me daba miedo preguntar. Su tono de voz cambió drásticamente y ya no me miraba furiosa sino… parecía… parecía a punto de llorar

--Rose, nena --intenté acercarme pero ella retrocedió --Rosalie

--No, déjame

--Pero…

--Y te olvidas de lo de esta noche por lo que te resta de eternidad

¿Por… lo… que… me…resta…de… de… eternidad?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

EDWARD POV

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

--Y te olvidas de lo de esta noche por lo que te resta de eternidad

_¿Por… lo… que… me…resta…de… de… eternidad?_ Después de que Emmett pensara eso, no pude escuchar nada, Bella leía en nuestra habitación y no podía cubrirlo, además, ¿para qué lo haría?. Podía escuchar a todos, y entonces, en los pensamientos de Rosalie pude ver a Emmett que estaba petrificado, la miraba sin creer lo que acababa de decirle. No pude evitar la enorme sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro.

-- ¿Edward? --miré a mi padre y negué, no tenía intención de hablar. ¿_Tuviste algo que ver en esto, hijo?_, volví a negar _Edward_, le sonreí a mi padre. 

_No sé como pudo hacerlo… Edward, es mucho lo que le estás haciendo a tu hermano_. Yo negué sin poder dejar de sonreír, era imposible y el ver en los pensamientos de Rosalie, la cara que tenía Emmett… estaba congelado.

-- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Emmett, jamás lo habría imaginado y no intentes subir! --le compraría a Rosalie los mejores rines que encontrara y ese equipo de sonido que le gustó.

_Edward, Emmett…_

--Tranquilo --le dije a mi padre, se miraba preocupado por Emmett, era verdad que yo nuca actuaba así pero esta vez Emmett se había pasado, además, a Esme le molestaría una lucha, misma que no podría ganarme y sería demasiado ventaja, mejor algo en lo que estemos igualados.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando me levanté de enfrente de Carlisle, pero bajé justo cuando Rosalie salía de la estancia, me guiñó un ojo y mi sonrisa se amplió. Disfrutaría cuando Emmett se diera cuenta de que yo había armado todo… oh, oh, mejor salir de su mente que tenía una enorme imaginación.

-- ¿Y Nessie? --pregunté sonriente, Emmett ni siquiera me miró, regresaba del garaje, había comprobado lo que Rosalie le reclamara. Respiré hondo y me obligué a borrar la sonrisa al pasar frente a él. Me sujetó con fuerza del hombro ¿me descubrió tan rápido?

--Tú… no sé como lo hiciste pero… tú… --apretaba más con cada palabra -- ¿cómo rayos pudiste hacer eso?

--Emmett, abusaste en el centro comercial y yo…

--No, no, no Edward --sus… ¿acaso los ojos de Emmett estaban brillando? --fue increíble, ¿cómo pudiste mezclar mi olor con los de alguien más, poner esos otros olores y ocultar el tuyo? --por todos los cielos, parecía un niño emocionado, arriba, pude escuchar la incredulidad de Rosalie -- ¡bueno, después me cuentas que tengo que ir a reconciliarme con Rose! --salí de su mente tan rápido como dijo la última palabra, más les valía salir de la casa y mantenerse varios kilómetros alejados.

Para fortuna de la salud mental de todos, Rosalie y Emmett se tomaron unos días para su reconciliación. Y en ese tiempo, nada pasó, mi hijo ya tenía 3 meses y aparentaba 4 años. No se podía comparar en nada con Nessie, EJ era un torbellino en toda la expresión de la palabra, pero yo no podía estar más feliz con mi familia aunque me preocupaba el que todo estuviera tan tranquilo, Dante se la pasaba caminando de un lugar a otro, sus pensamientos pasaban como una película muda, todo muy rápido y con aires antiguos. Intentaba recordar al demonio pero lo que veía solo me hacía pensar en Helen. Pasaba lo mismo todos los días, eso y Jake que maldecía a cielo, mar, tierra y al que se le atravesara en el camino. Nessie pasaba demasiado tiempo con Sebastian y al lobo no le gustaba, aunque lo invitaban, demasiado celoso y bueno, a mí el chico me caía muy bien, que batallara Jacob. De hecho, yo sabía perfectamente que Nessie solo miraba al mitad vampiro como amigo, sentía demasiado… demasiado… lo que sentía por Jacob era muy diferente, la palabra amor en la misma frase que se refiriera a mi hija y a Jacob, seguía atorándoseme.

Uno de esos días en los que ni una mosca podía pasar frente a Jake, las chicas decidieron ir de compras y Nessie al cine con Sebastian, Jacob parecía capaz de comerse a cualquiera que estuviera más de dos segundos en la misma habitación con él y tampoco quería estar junto a Sebastian así que solo él tenía la culpa, por más que se repitiera que confiaba en Nessie, que sabía que solo lo quería a él, no parecía creérselo ni él, ni siquiera confiaba completamente en la imprimación.

Jake pasó justo frente al televisor que se suponía yo estaba mirando aunque sus pensamientos eran más divertidos. Se me escapó una risita justo cuando pensaba en una de las tantas formas para descuartizar a Sebastian, me gruñó molesto y siguió hacia su habitación, justo entonces mi pequeño bajaba corriendo, me alertaron sus pensamientos asustados, Leah venía tras él con… así que era eso.

-- ¡Papi! ¿dónde está mi abuelito? --sonreí levemente, EJ casi no hablaba pero ahora estaba preocupado

--Trabajando, hijo ¿quieres que cure a Blackie? --miré el enorme lobo que Leah sostenía en una mano y la cabeza en otra, últimamente el don de EJ se salía de control y con lo que le gustaba ese peluche. _Maldito nombre para un lobo café, maldito niño vampiro que quiere un peluche en forma de lobo, maldito el fabricante que se le ocurrió hacer un enorme peluche en forma de lobo y ponerlo de ese color y maldito lector de mentes_.

Reí entre dientes mientras agarraba el peluche, rápidamente fui por la caja que Bella tenía en la cocina para situaciones como esta y con hilo y aguja regrese a la estancia donde mi hijo me esperaba mirándome con los ojos de mi madre, no tardé más de tres segundos en unir la cabeza al cuerpo del peluche. EJ saltó a mis brazos y me rodeó el cuello en un gran abrazo. _Te quiero papi, gracias_. Sus pensamientos estaban impregnados de una gran alegría y agradecimiento por haber "curado" a Blackie, vaya nombre para el lobo, pero mi hijo tenía algo con Jacob, lo miraba con cierta adoración… eso y también le gustaba hacerlo rabiar, justo como haría ahora mismo. Me mantuve en sintonía con EJ, tenía que saber con todo detalle lo que haría. Llegó a la habitación de Jacob y abrió sin llamar antes, desde la puerta brincó hasta él, Jake solo se giró y lo atrapó con un largo suspiro.

--Ahora qué quieres

-- ¡Lobo Jake! --no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar a EJ, Jacob gruñó fastidiado pero no me importó, siempre era bueno quedarse a cuidar del niño cuando Jake estaba en casa y con un humor tan malo como el de hoy, también influía que Jacob sabía perfectamente lo malo que era hacer enojar a una mujer y más si esa mujer podía torturarte con sus pensamientos o sin ellos, Leah tenía un carácter fuerte y si se trataba de satisfacer cualquier deseo de EJ, era peor aún.

--No, no, no estoy de humor

--Jake, por favor…

--Leah también es lobo ¿por qué no le pides a ella?

--Sí EJ, ven, yo me transformaré y tú podrás montar…

--No, yo quiero a Jake --pude ver en los pensamientos de Jacob, como los ojos de mi hijo se llenaban de lágrimas, chupaba el labio inferior y el superior le temblaba con un sentimiento enorme, además, estaba ofendido y muy, muy dolido.

--Jacob --cualquiera habría notado la amenaza implícita en el susurro de Leah, Jake maldijo muy propio de una cantina llena de marinos

--Por favor Jake

El lobo respiró hondo y brincó por la ventana, EJ brincó feliz y bajó corriendo las escaleras, pasó junto a mí como un bólido castaño, claro que con Leah por un lado. Los seguí solo para tener una vista perfecta de lo que pasaría, como tantas otras veces, Jacob terminaría como lobo por horas hasta que EJ se quedara dormido. No entendía exactamente la fascinación que mostraba EJ con Jacob y que se transformara, aún recordaba como algunas noches la única forma de dormirlo era con su ayuda. Me senté en los escalones del porche mientras Jacob jugaba al lobo solitario, como le encantaba llamarlo a Emmett cada vez que a EJ se le antojaba montar en lobo.

El pequeño jalaba la pelambrera con tal fuerza que Jacob gemía de vez en cuando y cuando llegó a parecer mas un gruñido que un gemido, Leah se lo regresó sin convertirse en lobo y Jake gimoteó.

--EJ, lastimas a Jacob --mi hijo asintió y quitó algo de fuerza a su agarre.

Escalaba los árboles con verdadera agilidad, evitaba las ramas más pequeñas y mi hijo gritaba entusiasmado. Solo esperaba que todo siguiera así de tranquilo, que ya no hubiera problemas. Aunque algo seguía inquietándome… ¿Por qué Aro no había regresado a Italia aún?, ¿Qué tenía que andar explorando por aquí?... _ maldito chupasangres mentiroso_, la voz mental de Jake me sorprendió y unos segundos después comprendí su molestia y las voces mentales de Sebastian y Nessie me llegaron. _Tonto_, me sorprendió mas aún EJ, que seguía aferrado a la pelambrera de Jacob cuando Sebastian y Renesmee llegaron, el lobo levantó la tierra cuando cayó con el hocico justo entre ellos. Yo reí.

--Papi, solo venía a decirte que Sebastian me invitó al parque de diversiones --_si la dejas ir_…. Miré a Jacob que tenía el hocico entre abierto enseñando amenazante los colmillos, me distrajo EJ en brazos de Leah que imitaba perfectamente a Jacob.

--Ness, tu madre dijo que quería hablar contigo pero ahora no está

_No me dijo nada, papá si le estás ayudando a Jacob…_

--No hago nada, solo que tu madre me dijo que cuando volvieras te dijera que quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante…

--Bueno Nessie, entonces vamos otro día… hola pequeño ¿cómo estás? --Sebastian interrumpió la queja de Nessie y se acercó a EJ. Jake gruñó pero al chico no le importó pasar junto a él.

EJ en cambio, echó un vistazo hacia el lobo y… le… gruñó a Sebastian y de no ser porque Leah lo tenía abrazado lo muerde, se lanzó hacia él y cerró su pequeña mandíbula muy cerca del rostro de Sebastian, ni siquiera pude reprenderlo, me había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Jacob se regodeó.

--Vaya, estamos de mal humor --rió Sebastian, extrañamente no pude escuchar que pensara algo --bueno, mi abuelo me espera, nos vemos después Nessie --sonrió, se acercó a mi hija y le dio un beso en la mejilla demasiado cerca de los labios, aunque más labios que mejilla. Miré a Jacob inmediatamente, el lobo tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba hondo y muy lentamente.

Estaba atento a sus pensamientos por si intentaba brincar hacia el chico, repentinamente me sentí como Charlie cuando Jacob besó a Bella, me causó gracia que se me quitó en el instante en que Jacob se movió, pero solo metió su enorme cabeza un poco más y los separó, Nessie se había quedado congelada mirando a Sebastian que le sonreía. Sí, definitivamente era como Charlie al no intervenir aunque yo no prefería exactamente a ese mitad vampiro. Jake empujó a mi hija con su cuerpo de tal forma que pudo envolverla con su cola y empezó a ladrar guturalmente, era un sonido bajo. Le aconsejaba a Sebastian que se alejara. Y la paciencia de Jacob se agotaba rápidamente, empezó a ladrar más amenazante mostrando toda la dentadura y la pelambrera del lomo totalmente erizada. EJ lo imitaba pero él solo gruñía… ¿si tuviera más hijos también demostrarían una fascinación con Jacob?.

--Perdón, error de cálculo --murmuró Sebastian, podía ver miedo en sus pensamientos y Jacob enterró las garras en la tierra inclinando la cabeza listo para saltar. El pretexto del error de cálculo se la pasaba por… más palabras altisonantes que a decir verdad me divertían y como Sebastian diera otro pretexto de ese tipo o si no se iba, iba a vérmelas con un enorme lobo furioso al que detener. --nos vemos después --balbuceó y saltó hacia el bosque. Jacob lo siguió con la vista y no dejó de ladrar hasta que se perdió el olor fresco de Sebastian.

Nessie se desenvolvió de la cola de Jake entre un suspiro y el lobo se giró hacia ella, no sabía si esperar un regaño por haber actuado así o… no veía otra opción. Jajaja incluso estaba listo para disculparse. Pero mi hija se paró de puntillas y Jake dobló las patas delanteras para agachar la cabeza y que Nessie pudiera sujetarla. Lo miró muy seria por algunos torturantes segundos para el lobo, poco después le sonrió radiante.

--Ay Jake, por eso te amo --y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz --sería una buena idea un encuentro, a que sí --rió con su risa de plata y brincó hacia la casa, Jacob gimió antes de seguirla.

-- ¡Eh Black, mas te vale que no salgas de fase frente a ella! --respiré hondo y me giré hacia Leah que bajaba a EJ, me arrodillé junto a él para quedar a su altura --a ver pequeño, ¿por qué intentaste morder a Sebastian?

_Porque no me gusta _

-- ¿Por qué le gruñiste?

--Porque Nessie es novia de Jake y Sebastian la besó… verdad Leah que no debe hacer eso --se giró hacia la chica, la miré y ella estaba ensimismada mirando a mi hijo, negó lentamente cuando EJ la volvió a llamar. -- ¡mamá, llegó mi mamá! --le brillaron los ojos en cuanto el auto de Bella paró en el garaje, me miró ansioso, en cuanto asentí corrió hacia allá y Leah lo siguió. Parecía una sombra tras él, cuidándolo… al menos era menos irritante que Jacob.

Regresé a la estancia, Bella llegó unos segundos después, con cara de tortura.

--Como si te hubieras cansado Isabella --refunfuñó Alice pasando cargada de bolsas hacia su habitación, Jasper apareció a los pies de la escalera listo para ayudarle. EJ brincó de los brazos de mi esposa y siguió a su tía. Alice era feliz con el pequeño que le mostraba demasiado interés en la ropa y más aún en los juguetes con los que mi hermana lo sobornaba para que la dejara jugar con él.

--No entendí eso Helen --la miré cuando dejaba algunas bolsas sobre el sillón, no me regresó la mirada

--Últimamente… --susurró aún con la vista fija en el piso, estrechaba los ojos como si intentara enfocar algo diminuto --...le he estado dando vueltas a lo poco que recuerdo

--Lo sé, me he estado mareando contigo --le sonreí, pero ella estaba demasiado seria, algo muy inusual.

--Lo que pasa es que… tantas cosas que han pasado y yo…

-- ¡Papá, mi mamá no tiene que hablar conmigo!, me dijo que podía ir al parque de diversiones, Jake está dormido así que déjenlo descansar pobrecito --apenas le puse atención a Nessie y por inercia le regresé el beso que me daba en la mejilla, Helen pensaba a toda velocidad y cuando todos los engranes hicieron click, me miró alarmada. Le regresé una mirada de incredulidad, no creía que fuera verdad, no podía porque… porque…

--Mira como yo lo veo Edward

--Lo hago Helen, lo hago en verdad pero no puede ser…

-- ¿Qué hay que ver? --gruñó Emmett, pero no podía contestarle a él porque lo que acababa de encajar Helen me tenía completamente

--Antes de que yo apareciera, es verdad que no pasaba nada pero… pero tampoco estaba

--Sí pero las visiones de Alice… los recuerdos de Dante no encajan…

--La peluca que encontramos…

--Dante dijo que… su corazón de piedra se había roto ¿qué tenemos nosotros que se quiere vengar? Y cómo se rompió su corazón

--No lo sé pero… pero yo no veo otra respuesta, es lo más obvio y… y cuando Nessie se cortó la pierna… ¿te ha contado lo que pasó?

--Se iba a estrellar y giró rápido porque…

--Porque no giró, exacto…

-- ¡Ey que no están solos! --la escasa paciencia de Emmett se terminaba, todo me daba vuelta en la cabeza, Helen tenía razón en eso pero…

--Y cuando el ataque, me dijeron que Alice no pudo ver nada…

--Jacob y Nessie…

--También pero…

--Su olor no encaja Helen, no conozco ese olor…

-- ¿Cómo hiciste tú lo del coche de Rosalie?

--Jacob me ayudó pero eso no tiene nada que ver…

-- ¡Edward si nos transformó en niños, podría hacer cualquier otra cosa o mandar a alguien o…!

-- ¡Ay por favor!

--Helen sospecha de alguien Emmett, cree que descubrió al demonio --susurré dejándome caer en un sillón, Bella me abrazó de inmediato. Leah arriba vigilaba a EJ pero ponía atención a nuestra conversación, solo podía pensar en cuidar del niño y eso se lo agradecía porque estaría tranquilo al saber que mi hijo iba a estar seguro, sano y salvo.

--La mandíbula con la que Nessie se cortó era de un lobo --miré de nuevo a Helen, tenía razón pero eso no quería decir nada --y fue justo después del ataque

--Helen, yo no…

--Lo podemos comprobar, vayamos a hacerle una visita

--No sabemos donde vive

--Va a la escuela ¿no? deben tener su dirección

--Es sábado

--Soy buena hackeando computadoras sin seguridad de escuelas públicas, solo necesito una computadora y una conexión a Internet

--Búscala, saldremos de dudas --para mi sorpresa, fue Carlisle quien habló y Helen estuvo lista en menos de un segundo, el monitor de la computadora de Alice cobró vida rápidamente y pronto los dedos de Helen no se habrían visto para un humano.

Volví a sentarme, los números y letras pasaban a gran velocidad por la mente de Helen y ella sonreía, parecía en su terreno. En dos minutos tuvo la información que necesitábamos.

-- ¡Papi al circo! --miré a EJ que me movió la cabeza para que le pusiera atención ¿al circo? --lo prometiste

--No, no, no --el pequeño se giró hacia Emmett, algunas lágrimas ya le recorrían por las mejillas --si quieren ver a tu padre que vengan a casa, no tenemos porque pagar para que lo vean y además ir hasta allá… que flojera

--Nadie te invitó Emmett --murmuré, lástima que estaba tan lejos y no tenía nada cerca para arrojarle

-- ¿Papi?

--Si Jake te lleva…

-- ¡Estás loco! --el lobo bajaba con el ceño junto, estaba de mal humor por no sentir a Nessie en la casa, ¿si le decía que mi hija había ido con Sebastian? -- Nessie…

--Salió, vuelve en un rato --no le diría ¿para qué empeorar todo?, estaba seguro que así como había inculpado a Helen, ella ahora lo hacía con ese muchacho, yo no encontraba nada raro en sus pensamientos y se suponía que él no sabía de mi habilidad.

--Quiero ir al circo, me lo prometiste papi --bajé la mirada a los húmedos ojos verdes de mi hijo y asentí

--Anda Jake, en una de esas y ves a Nessie en el show de fenómenos… --incrédulo miré a Emmett que incluso se puso de pie y extendió las manos como si viera un enorme espectacular -- ¡la niña mitad vampiro, mitad humana!

--Emmett --Bella gruñó como cuando era neófita y yo no la detendría

-- ¿Te burlas? --Leah siseó junto a Bella y la cara de Jacob era digna de fotografía

--Corre --susurró Rosalie

--No les tengo miedo, era solo una bromita para alivianar el ambiente

--Emmett, aprecio mucho todos los muebles --comentó Esme sonriente, mi hermano la miró mientras los otros tres se acercaban

--Oh vamos, ¿no tienen sentido del humor?... Leah, vamos linda, tranquilízate que no dije nada de EJ…

--Pero… tú… EJ es… igual que… que… --la chica caminaba lentamente hacia mi hermano, temblaba completamente, estaba a punto de entrar en fase

--Leah, tranquila --ordenó Jacob con una voz dura, en su posición de alfa. La chica gruñó pero se detuvo y se acercó a mí, EJ brincó hacia ella rápidamente. Esperé que Jacob saltara sobre Emmett pero no hizo nada y Bella tampoco. ¿Qué pasaba?, sino todo lo contrario, dieron media vuelta y salieron de la estancia

-- ¡Ey no, qué les pasa! --eso mismo quisiera yo saber

--Edward ¿vamos al circo? --escuché a Bella cuando ya llegaba al garaje, esto era raro

-- ¡Sí, circo, vamos Leah! --mi hijo brincó del sofá y de la mano arrastró a la chica hacia el garaje. Yo miré a Helen

--Me llevaré a mi padre a investigar esto o mejor a Jasper…

-- ¿Qué? ¡hija desconsiderada, me cambias!

--Oye, no quiero arruinar las evidencias…

--Helen --pero ella ya había salido de la casa riendo, Emmett la siguió y yo fui con mi esposa e hijo que me esperaban en el auto

-- ¿Vienes también Jake?

El lobo balbuceó pero me siguió. Nunca había ido a un circo, en mis poco más de cien años, no me había parado en un lugar de estos. Desde que bajamos del coche, Bella le susurraba al niño que se debía comportar y… que no veníamos a comer. Sonreí ante los molestos pensamientos de EJ cuando pasamos junto a la jaula de los tigres de bengala.

--Pensaba que era una especie de buffett --abracé a Bella mientras EJ corría arrastrando a Leah hacia el algodón de azúcar.

--Niños --recargó su cabeza sobre mi brazo y fuimos hasta los dulces, donde EJ ya intentaba comprar un algodón de su tamaño

--Si lo puede hacer de su tamaño se lo pago al doble --Bella me dio un manotazo, le besé la cabeza, quería ver a mi hijo con eso --oh Bella, casi no come dulces

--Solo cuando me descuido y eso basta --refunfuñó, como si al niño le afectara el dulce. Solo se alimenta de sangre, en contadas ocasiones de comida humana.

Al cabo de tres minutos y veinticinco segundos, el hombre de los algodones pudo hacer uno del tamaño de mi hijo de cuatro años. EJ miró con verdadera devoción al señor, quien, extrañamente era feliz viendo sonreír a un niño, no por nada tenía 10 en casa.

-- ¿Puede hacer uno del tamaño de nuestro otro niño? --Bella sonrió señalando a Jacob que entrecerró los ojos, el señor rió de buena gana y le tendió a Jake un algodón igual que el de EJ. Pagué los dos al doble y seguimos caminando por el lugar, Leah no quiso, parecía que aún se sentía incómoda recibiendo regalos. Ya se le pasaría, le quedaba una larga eternidad con nosotros. No podía ser más terca que Bella.

Cuando pasamos a los caballos, EJ se empeñó en que le comprara uno. Y no entendí para que lo quería sino hasta que miró el percherón más grande que había visto hasta ahora.

--No compraremos comida para llevar --me miró sorprendido por unos segundos, después de los cuales soltó una carcajada para seguir mirando los animales junto con Leah.

Después de ver por poco más de dos horas, los tigres y demás felinos grandes que había –durante las cuales tuve que detener a EJ a quien le había dado hambre repentinamente- llegamos a la carpa principal para la última función. La primera media hora pasó bien con los trucos de los animales, al pequeño le encantaban, aunque más le gustó el show de lobos que pasaban por aros de fuego.

--Ese me gusta --señaló un lobo marrón que parecía ser el centro de todo eso, Jake gruñó y se cruzó de brazos orgulloso.

--Parece el alfa --rió Bella, Jake asintió sonriente.

Todo iba bien hasta que bailó el elefante y después salieron los payasos…

-- ¡Noo, papá! --EJ saltó a mis brazos y me aferró con fuerza. Temblaba y lloraba como si algo le doliera. Los pensamientos preocupados de Leah me golpearon tan o quizá más fuerte que los de Bella.

--Tranquilo EJ, solo son personas disfrazadas --intenté tranquilizarlo pero simplemente le aterraban los payasos, ¿cómo no lo había sabido antes? --se van a ir rápido EJ y… --me interrumpí al ver como los payasos salían volando hacia la enorme cortina que hacía de puerta para los artistas. La gente estalló en aplausos para tan grandes actores. En cambio mi hijo se sentó hipando sobre mis piernas.

--Nos podemos ir si quieres --le dijo Leah acariciándole el cabello, EJ negó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Lo abracé por si volvían a salir, pero no lo harían porque se habían doblado un pie y el otro una mano, al menos no fue muy grave. Los malabaristas hipnotizaron a mi hijo, al igual que los acróbatas. Ya estaba pensando en pedirle a Jacob que le ayudara a hacerlo cuando regresáramos a casa. Y la misma pregunta que me hacía desde que mi hijo nació, me volvió a asaltar… ¿qué manía tenía éste con Jacob?. Cuando apareció el mago, EJ se bajó de mis piernas para pasarse con Leah y cuando el tipo enfundado en ese traje con el ridículo sombrero pidió una linda asistente y obligó Bella a pasar al frente, deseé irnos de ahí pero EJ rió animando a su madre. Los circos no me gustaban. Para nada.

Los pensamientos de ese pervertido mago eran peores que los de Mike Newton en nuestra boda. Escuché a Jacob reír cuando mis dientes rechinaron y ese mago pensaba en hacer su mejor acto para impresionar a MI esposa y tener una más que romántica velada con ella.

--Renesmee salió con Sebastian de nuevo, fueron al parque de diversiones --su risa desapareció en el mismo instante en que mencioné a Sebastian. No podía ser yo el único que estuviera incómodo.

Ese era un truco bajo, ese mago de quinta intentaba hipnotizar a Bella para que después del acto se fueran con él y como siguiera así yo lo hipnotizaría, lo llevaría a su trailer, apagaría las luces y… el circo tendría que conseguirse otro mago. _Esta ricura no se me puede escapar, no hay forma de que tenga algo con ese flacucho con el que está, es demasiado pálido y desabrido…_ ¿flacucho? ¿Pálido? ¿Desabrido? Yo le daría su desabrido a ese humano que no ama su vida. Un gruñido bajo y amenazador se me escapó, supongo que fue demasiado amenazador, algunos me miraron raro pero no me importó. Sentí algo candente estamparse en mi brazo, bajé la mirada… ¿cuándo me había puesto de pie? Jake me detenía, una sonrisa intentaba escapar de su rostro y si escapaba la molería a palos.

--Vamos Edward, siéntate…

--No sabes lo que ese… está pensando --susurré lo suficientemente bajo como para que los humanos que me miraban mal no escucharan

--Pero si Bella lo hipnotiza primero a él, ya cálmate que tu novia no anda en algún lugar sola con un depravado --no pude evitar reír ante el reclamo de Jake y me senté, tenía razón, Bella podía hipnotizar al tipo antes de que él hiciera algo. Tenía que tranquilizarme.

--Qué tan caro me saldría que un lobo se lo comiera al salir de la carpa --murmuré mientras me sentaba junto a Jacob, él soltó una carcajada pero no dijo nada aunque pensó algo…

--Sabes que eso no pasará… más vale que respetes a mi hija

--Lo hago…

--Sé que lo haces, si no lo hicieras estarías bajo tierra hace mucho tiempo…

_Lo sé_. Aunque fue en su pensamiento, sonreí. Menos mal que lo sabía.

-- ¿Escuchas lo mismo que yo? --miré a Jake y sí, escuchaba algo.

--Creo que todos aquí lo escuchan --dije mirando a mi alrededor, la gente empezaba a buscar el origen de los gritos y… eran patas acolchadas caminando sobre aserrín, bajando de jaulas, gritos de cuidadores intentando hacer entrar a las fieras a sus jaulas y los pensamientos de mi hijo… ay Dios, no puede ser --vamos Jacob ¿Bella? --mi esposa me miró rápidamente, la invité con la cabeza y salí de ahí cuando ella me seguía --vamos, vamos…

Los guié entre el mar de personas que corrían desesperadas, podía escuchar rugidos amenazantes cerca de la jaula de los monos, otros rugidos eran más de pereza. Continué esquivando humanos, tenía que encontrar al pequeño demonio y desaparecernos de ahí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Analizaba cada pensamiento para saber si alguien había visto algo, necesitaba saber que había pasado. EJ estaba –como no- donde provenían los rugidos amenazantes. Las bestias lo sentían como una amenaza y el que él les gruñera jugando le daba puntos extra para ser odiado. Como se habría divertido Emmett con esto. Llegamos a la parte más alejada, donde por suerte no había nadie, ni siquiera los cuidadores. Me detuve tan solo mirar a mi hijo, estaba sobre unas cajas, inclinado como si fuera a atacar y les gruñía a los tigres que estaban a punto de saltar sobre él. Al menos no se había comido a ninguno.

-- ¡Edward Jacob Cullen! --en un instante se irguió y me miró asustado… asustado, claro como no, tenía la misma desfachatez que Jacob Black. Si no estuviera seguro de Bella, pensaría que es su hijo.

--Pues tampoco es que tú seas un santo, que insolente puedes llegar a ser --susurró Jacob mirando divertido lo que se había armado. Lo miré con la sensación de que podía escuchar mis pensamientos. --molesta ¿verdad?, pero no puedo… sabía que pensabas eso, lo has repetido mucho --me sonrió, negué con la cabeza lentamente y me acerqué a mi pequeño hijo, lo bueno de todo esto era que no podía dolerme la cabeza.

--Yo… yo… Edward yo…

--Leah, pudieron haberlos visto…

--No, me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie, lo juro…

Suspiré, la imprimación era algo malo en verdad. Y el don de mi hijo tampoco ayudaba a mi tranquilidad, ¿pero no me había quejado yo, tan solo unos años atrás de que mi vida era demasiado monótona?. Tomé en brazos a EJ y los apresuré a salir de ahí, los cuidadores se acercaban.

No podía creer que hubiera pasado algo así ante una simple salida al circo. Bella regañaba a EJ y Leah se mantenía callada mirándola con ansiedad. Iba tan concentrado pensando en como había cambiado mi vida desde que conocí a Bella que me sorprendió que sonara mi celular y más me sorprendí al ver que era Helen, ¿habrían encontrado algo?. Pero solo era un mensaje de texto.

--Debemos apurarnos, parece que encontraron algo importante en la casa de… --tragué el veneno que se acumuló en mi boca, si pasaba algo malo y era verdad lo que Helen sospechaba… había mandado a mi hija a las manos del enemigo --vamos…

En esta ocasión ansié un motor más rápido, el volvo no corría lo suficientemente rápido y los pensamientos de Jacob no me ayudaban en nada, casi traspasaba con el pie el piso del coche. Nadie hablaba, EJ se había quedado dormido hacía diez minutos y quince después, me detuve al llegar al paraje que iba hacia la casa.

--Leah, no debería dejarte sola pero tenemos que ir, si es lo que me temo se desatará una pelea y sería peligroso para el niño, ve a la casa en cualquier habitación que entres hay dinero, toma algo y ve con EJ a Forks... no lo quiero cerca --la chica me miró con decisión mientras abrazaba contra su pecho a mi pequeño --los veré en La Push, es el lugar más seguro para él, puedes tomar cualquier coche no importa… manda un mensaje de texto cuando llegues --Leah asintió

--Lo cuidaré Edward, Bella… Jake, tengan cuidado --abrazó más a EJ y echó a correr, yo volví a la carretera.

Nadie dijo nada mientras conducía, los pensamientos de Jake me alteraban más. También estaba preocupado por Nessie, si hubiera escuchado a Helen esto no estaría así, pero no lo hice. Aceleré más y Bella no se quejó. Treinta kilómetros después, llegamos a una casa de una planta. Podía sentir el olor de Sebastian mezclado con el de mi familia. Y los pensamientos caóticos de Helen solo me hicieron suponer lo peor.

--Es él --dijo Helen tan solo entramos --es el mismo, lo he recordado --analicé sus pensamientos, ya no eran tan nebulosos.

La época antes de que ella fuera convertida, unos meses parecían… un joven de cabello largo y negro, la cortejaba. Ella sabía que algo raro había en él, su temperatura siempre fue demasiado alta, tenía un olor exquisito y poco tardó para quedar prendada de él. Fue solo un enamoramiento de adolescentes y no le duró mucho porque conocía al joven rico de excelente familia que pretendía ser su esposo y cambió su atención a él, ella se aburría rápidamente de lo mismo… entonces la convirtieron y 50 años después se volvió a encontrar con él mientras ella vagaba por América -por eso no la habíamos visto cuando estuvimos con los Vulturi- y… lo rechazó.

--Quieres decir… --no podía creer que fuera eso --que todo esto… es… ¿todo esto es porque lo rechazaste hace unos cuantos años? --y entonces algo hizo click, los pensamientos de belleza y adoración que le había sorprendido a Sebastian… no eran para con mi hija sino para Helen… entonces Nessie… ella, estaba en peligro. Miré a Jake, estaba inquieto y sus pensamientos solo rondaban alrededor de mi hija.

--No veo otra razón

--Y recuerden que me dijeron que todo era porque su corazón de piedra se había roto --le asentí a Dante, tenía razón, su corazón se rompió por una mujer… ¿qué dolor era más grande?. Eché un vistazo a Bella y comprendí el dolor que pudo haber sentido, pero de ahí a querer exterminarnos…

--El abuelo --dijo Bella mirando alrededor.

--Nunca existió al parecer, vive solo aunque la casa era de un anciano que murió hace unos meses y él argumenta ser su nieto, yo creo que lo mató para quedarse con la casa --contestó Helen asqueada, no era otra cosa lo que sentía, solo asco.

De repente el teléfono sonó, todos miramos la mesita del centro. No sabíamos si contestar o no. me acerqué al aparato y lo tomé. ¿Quién podía llamar sino él mismo?

--Edward, Edward, Edward --canturreó desilusionado -- ¿no sabían que era de mala educación irrumpir en las casas de otras personas?

-- ¡Ni siquiera era tuya! --rugió Helen, Emmett la abrazó con dificultad, Rosalie le puso una mano sobre los ojos para que no me incendiara. Y lo iba a hacer, el fuego había reemplazado cualquier pensamiento razonable que pudo haber tenido.

--Uy, tenemos casa llena

--Deja a mi hija…

--Tranquilo, tranquilo… ¿sabías que los sedantes para elefantes funcionan con alguien como nosotros? Y si son 5 o 6 más aún --sentí que algo me cayó al estómago, era mi imaginación al igual que el que me temblaran las piernas pero tuve que recargarme en la mesita para poder seguir de pie. Atrás escuché el rasgar de ropa y después el gruñido furioso de un lobo. Más ropa rasgándose y Seth intentaba detener a Jacob. --el parque de diversiones en verdad es lindo de noche ¿no lo crees? --cortó la llamada y yo permanecí con la bocina pegada a la oreja. Nadie se movía y sinceramente no podía ver si lo hacían.

Automáticamente abracé a Bella que lloraba en mi pecho. En mí, una furia crecía rápidamente. Vagamente escuché a Emmett y Jasper planear una estrategia de asalto. El fuego lo teníamos pero Helen necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco aunque fuera. Destrozaría a ese maldito, lo haría con mis propias manos como hubiera tocado a mi pequeña.

-- ¿Aro, Alec, Jane? --sin creer lo que pasaba me giré hacia la puerta aún abrazado a Bella ¿qué hacían ellos aquí? ¿Por qué rayos no estaban en Italia?

--No pudimos irnos, no sin antes ejercer la ley --dijo Aro y no pude ver nada extraño en sus pensamientos, tampoco busqué mucho. Necesitaba terminar con ese desgraciado. --íbamos para su casa cuando los sentimos aquí

--Hemos descubierto al causante de todo --Carlisle se adelantó unos pasos dispuesto a explicar todo. Yo fui con mis hermanos, Emmett y Jasper se giraron rápidamente.

--Tranquilo hermano, como haya tocado un solo rizo de Nessie… bueno de todas formas lo va a lamentar y tenemos un plan --la sonrisa de Emmett me tranquilizó un poco. Seth aulló para que se explicaran, le costaba detener al otro lobo y no podía culpar a Jacob, yo mismo estaba desesperado.

Emmett comenzó a explicar lo que haríamos, Jasper de vez en cuando corregía algo y cuando Carlisle terminó de explicar lo que habían descubierto, todos prestaron completa atención.

No necesitábamos coches pues era medianoche cuando salimos de esa casa. Había dos parques de diversiones cerca y nos dividiríamos. Seth iría con un grupo y Jacob con el otro, así podríamos comunicarnos rápidamente.

Al parque más cerca fueron Seth, los Vulturis incluida Helen, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice, al otro fuimos el resto. Tardamos unos minutos solamente en llegar y en cuanto paramos frente a las puertas, pude captar el rastro de Sebastian. Los demás ya venían pero no los esperaría, salté los portones y seguí el rastro. No pasamos ni el carrusel cuando un ejército de neófitos nos rodeó. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo si nunca apareció algo en las noticias? No hubo ataques o reportes de desapariciones ¿de dónde los habrá traído?

-- ¡La cabeza será el trofeo! --gritó uno y saltó sobre Bella, mi estómago dio un vuelco al verlo, intenté defenderla pero ella ya había saltado y arrancado los brazos del recién nacido.

Tuve que repetirme varias veces que ella podía antes de empezar a pelear. Jacob los destrozaba de un par de mordidas. No eran tantos por lo que poco después los destrozamos. Emmett ya había desmontado el carrusel y arrojado la madera entre los trozos de roca blanca que seguían palpitando, arrojó un cerillo y continuamos. Tan solo unos metros después nos congelamos, pude ver el terror en el rostro de todos, aunque Bella los veía con cariño… eran solo… eran menores que EJ, eran niños inmortales que saltaron hacia nosotros. Esme no podía destrozarlos, solo los esquivaba mientras intentaba razonar con ellos. Bella estaba en la misma situación y sinceramente me recordaban a mi hijo como para poder matarlos.

-- ¡Qué demonios! --el grito de Aro me sorprendió, habían pasado casi dos minutos y ningún niño había sido exterminado.

El pequeño que saltó hacia Bella cayó incendiándose y retorciéndose entre espasmos y gritos desgarradores. Bella lo miraba aterrada y la situación era terrible. Eran solo niños, maldito Sebastian. Los gritos siguieron mientras los pequeños se cubrían de llamas, todos mirábamos congelados, incluido Jacob que se había sentado detrás de nosotros. Los gritos eran ensordecedores y helaban la sangre –aunque no la tuviera- la imagen de mi pequeño me golpeaba y no podía hacer más que imaginármelo en esa situación, un terror horrible me recorría cada vez que un niño caía. Me sentía terrible, me dolía más y los pensamientos… eran solo bebés que no comprendían lo que pasaba y mucho menos tanto dolor. Miré a Jasper abrazarse a sí mismo y agitar la cabeza. Alice lo abrazó rápidamente. Los niños rodaban por el piso, corrían y gritaban cada vez más fuerte y con más dolor, rogaban que los apagaran. Rosalie sollozaba abrazada a Emmett, la escena era espantosa. Solo Aro, Alec y Jane miraban todo, nosotros no podíamos. Esme también sollozaba abrazada a Carlisle. Entre tanto fuego en la mente de Helen, pude ver que le dolía hacer eso, pero le habían enseñado que los niños inmortales no podían vivir porque eran imposibles de controlar… pero… ¿cómo había podido Sebastian controlarlos?, solo que los alimentara encerrados, pero habría necesitado a demasiados humanos y… él era mitad humano, corre sangre por sus venas. El último niño dejó de moverse aunque gemía con dolor, no tardó mucho en consumirse.

Mataría a ese desgraciado. Las luces se encendieron y los juegos empezaron a andar, me sentí como en un episodio de una mala serie de los años sesenta, solo faltaba la risa de payaso como fondo.

--Estén atentos --susurré, podía escuchar el corazón de Sebastian al final, en la casa del terror y Nessie alejada, miré a Jake que ya se había desviado junto con Seth. Esme, Jasper, Alice y Bella los siguieron --Helen también ve, no le daré una muerte tan rápida a Sebastian --escuché una carcajada fría y divertida, Sebastian apareció rápidamente evitando que Helen se fuera.

--Oh, oh, oh, si la pequeña Nessie está bien y despertará al amanecer… si es que logran salvarla, solo quería verte de nuevo amor…

El fuego bailó en la mente de Helen y sus ojos lo escupieron, pero Sebastian brincó dando una atronadora carcajada. Brinqué justo cuando iba a caer y lo sujeté del cuello. A mí no podría ganarme y lo destrozaría. De alguna forma levantó los brazos y me empujó, fui a estrellarme contra Emmett.

-- ¡No, es mío! --rugí al ver que Emmett iba contra él, mi hermano se detuvo y tan pronto como me estrellé con Carlisle, salté de nuevo hacia Sebastian que también brincó.

Helen no podía quemarlo porque me daría a mí y mis hermanos no le perdonarían a Alec o Jane que me hicieran algo y como veía los pensamientos de esos dos, no intentarían nada con Helen de nuestro lado. Más que nada jugaba, Sebastian jugaba. Me esquivaba porque no terminaba de caer en una parte cuando brincaba hacia otra. Pero unos segundos después, se detuvo sobre una canastilla de la rueda de la fortuna.

-- ¿Por qué Helen? ¿Por qué me rechazaste? Siempre te amé… --Helen lo miró incrédula, me detuve sin creerlo yo tampoco, Sebastian subía y bajaba parado en la canastilla.

--Ni siquiera te recordaba cuando nos encontramos Sebastian, ¿no sabes que los recuerdos humanos al transformarse, prácticamente se borran?

-- ¡No, me rechazaste antes!

--Oh me aburriste --Helen se alzó de hombros y Sebastian rugió furioso antes de lanzarse contra ella.

Brinqué y lo sujeté perfectamente del cuello con las dos manos, puse tanta fuerza que sentía su cuello como barro en las manos de un alfarero, podía destrozarlo con tanta facilidad y lo haría… sí que lo haría. Lo estrellé contra la rueda que cayó con gran ruido.

--Cómo pudiste… eran… eran solo niños inocentes… --siseé acercándome a su rostro, él con el cuello apunto de ser arrancado me sonrió altaneramente

--Fui inteligente ¿no?

-- ¿Inteligente? --lo hundí entre el fierro, él seguía sonriendo y la tierra cedió ante la presión. Intentó patearme pero lo esquivé, pude ver la frustración y molestia reflejados en su rostro, ahora yo sonreí -- ¿no sabías? Puedo saber lo que piensas

--Un… sabelotodo --apenas podía hablar con mis manos en su garganta, pero seguía sin arrepentirse

--Indocumentados --repetí incrédulo, eso eran, todos los niños y los neófitos, eran indocumentados… había tomado un trailer y… los convirtió escondido… así los alimentaba y… --asqueroso, eres un desgraciado, pero llegó tu hora…

--Tal vez pero… probé algo… los Cullen sí son vulnera…bles --apreté más su cuello, me arrodillé sobre sus costillas y con gusto escuché como tronaban ante su mueca de dolor --pero termi… terminarán lo que yo… --sus ojos se abrieron con terror y el pie de Aro sobre su garganta junto a mis manos me distrajo.

--Ve por tu hija --asentí, tenía razón, debía ir por Nessie.

Escuché como el pie de Aro aplastaba la garganta y mis hermanos lo destrozaban mientras yo corría hacia donde podía escuchar los pensamientos de los demás.

Estaban fuera de la casa de los espejos, eran apenas las dos de la madrugada y el corazón de mi hija estaba relajado. Llegué y me senté en la tierra frente a Jacob -que se había puesto la ropa del maniquí de un vaquero que anunciaba albóndigas- vigilaba a mi hija, Bella le mantenía la cabeza sobre su regazo. Los demás buscaban más restos de vampiros y preparaban para disfrazar lo que había pasado. Conforme las horas pasaban, continuaban apareciendo más trozos de neófitos, incluso escuché el chillido de un niño que de haber podido, la piel se me habría enchinado. Cerca del amanecer, Nessie empezó a despertar.

-- ¡Mami! --exclamó tan solo abrir los ojos, Bella sollozó al abrazarla, me uní al abrazo feliz de que mi hija estuviera bien. Un minuto después, se giró hacia Jacob.

--Ey por favor, al menos gírense --no les importó lo que les dije y siguieron besándose demasiado… demasiado… --Black que es mi hija

--Yo seré la madrina! --exclamó Alice de repente, la miré llegar danzando y sonriendo feliz, analicé con atención su visión, solo estaba ella con un vestido largo y elegante, no entendía -- ¡gracias Nessie, por eso te quiero! --seguía sin comprender y menos lo hice cuando la duendecillo abrazó a mi hija, Nessie suspiró y se giró hacia nosotros, Bella me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me apretó contra ella ¿por qué hacía eso?, no quise esperar y me metí a la mente de mi hija pero no pude ver nada.

-- ¿Bella?

--Espera como todos los demás --me susurró con una sonrisa. Rodé los ojos y miré a mi hija para que se apresurara.

--Mamá, papá… --Jacob retrocedió un par de pasos. Aro parecía emocionado por lo que pasaba --Jake tiene algo que decirles --Jacob abrió los ojos incrédulo, poco después su mandíbula cayó aparatosamente y… empezó a sudar y estrujarse las manos.

--Nessie no creo que sea el momento

--No creo que haya mejor momento, no seas cobarde --le reclamó Nessie y un gruñido nació en mi pecho, no me importó que el lobo retrocediera, me acerqué a él -- ¡papá! ¿Quieres dejarlo hablar?

--No… como hayas embarazado a mi niña…

-- ¡No! -- Por la histeria con la que gritó aquello, le creí y tampoco podía ver sus pensamientos… Bella.

--Jake --le apremió Nessie

--Sí, Jake

--Bueno… Edward, Bells… no es el mejor momento pero --Jacob metió su enorme mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, apretó algo, no pude identificar bien su olor porque olía más a perro que a otra cosa. Sacó algo pequeño y fue hacia Nessie, le tomó la mano izquierda. Mi vista se fijó en su dedo anular donde… con cuidado… deslizó… cerré los ojos, no quise ver más. ¿Acaso no había destrozado sus pantalones cuando se transformó en casa de Sebastian? ¿Dónde rayos traía eso, en el hocico? --prometo amarla, respetarla y protegerla con mi vida de ser necesario. Saben que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos y hasta más para que ella sea feliz… es el amor de mi vida y no, ya no puedo concebirla sin ella, quería pedirles su… --tragó saliva --consentimiento para casarme con Renesmee --de golpe escuché todos los pensamientos de mi familia pero no estaba seguro de cómo tenía que hacer para separarlos de los míos, incluso la emoción de Aro me mareó. Bella estaba congelada a mi lado y la única voz mental que podía escuchar con claridad era la de Jacob que temía que Bella le saltara al cuello.

Retrocedí unos pasos hacia Bella, todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros. Emmett apostó a favor de que Bella se haría con la cabeza de Jacob y Jasper dijo que yo aceptaría.

-- ¡ESTÁS LOCO JACOB! --rugió Bella

-- ¡La embarazaste, embarazaste a mi hija!

-- ¡NO, claro que no Edward!

-- ¡Puedo verlo en tu mente Jacob!

Salté sin averiguar más, se transformó y huyó rápidamente. Me gritaba en su mente que no había hecho nada.

--Mamá, no estoy embarazada --escuché a Nessie -- ¡Jake apenas si me da un beso por miedo a mi papá!

--Lo sé hija y tu padre también lo sabe

Tal vez lo sabía, tal vez no había escuchado nada en la mente de Jacob, tal vez no quería que ninguno de mis hermanos ganara la apuesta, tal vez solo quería sacar toda la mezcla de sentimientos que me golpeaban al pensar que mi hija se iba a casar y el único disponible ahí para eso era el mismo Jacob. O… quizá… solo tal vez me aterraba darme cuenta de que mi niña ya no era esa pequeña que encantaba a todos con una sonrisa, que ya no sería más mi bebé, que no iba a escuchar más "_papi"_ en las noches cuando tenía una pesadilla, que el temor de todo padre se me había materializado, mi bebé había crecido demasiado rápido y yo sí que podía decir eso, solo habían pasado 4 años… que un hombre se haría cargo de ella, que tendría las responsabilidad de un matrimonio, de una mujer casada y… sí, corre Jacob Black, corre…

* * *

_**Sion**__**...  
**_

_**P.D.Espero señales de vida... esperen a principios de año para algo nuevo!!!**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ NO TIENE CONTINUACIÓN !!!!!!!!!  
**_


End file.
